Dragon Ball C
by MajinHercule
Summary: Heavily inspired by MasakoX of TFS, 5 What If scenarios thrown into one story to shake things up in the Dragon World: 1. What if Kid Goku became a Super Saiyan (After Krillin died in Dragon Ball) 2. What if Goku married Bulma? 3. What if Raditz turned good? 4. What if Nappa turned good? 5. What if Future Trunks was stuck in the past after warning Goku about the Androids?
1. Chapter 1

**FOREWORD**

Hi there. Thanks for taking the time to check out Dragon Ball C. What you're looking at is actually a rewrite of the original first chapter, which wasn't that well received with the way it was originally written. This is mainly to bring this, and other early chapters, more in line with the rest of the story. There's some boring parts ahead, mainly the premise of this story, etc. _So, if you want to ignore this, just skip down to where the story begins._ Otherwise, here's my original note from when I began.

I suppose I should start off with a bit of how I found Dragon Ball. My anime exposure as a kid was a bit limited - I remember some Koala show on Nickelodeon back in the day (late 80s), seeing sporadic episodes of Speed Racer and Voltron, and watching a little bit of Ninja Scroll with a friend (haha cartoon boobies!). As I grew older and anime became more common the US, I had heard of Dragon Ball, but I really didn't know what it was about. I knew there was something about the Z-Fighters, a guy named Vegeta, they wore orange and their hair was spikey blonde.

I'll be the first to admit that I really found my love of anime in general through a hentai flash game from Outlaw Star. I tracked down the show, watched VHS quality videos of it on YouTube from when it aired on Toonami, and after I finished that, well...I didn't care about anime until about early 2011 when I saw some kind of Simpsons art related to Death Note. Watched that, liked it, read up on the creators - oh hey, here's Bakuman!

I read a couple chapters, and saw one of the characters comment about having the full collection of Dragon Ball. So-having just gotten my student loan disbursement (I was young and stupid), I ordered literally the entire Dragon Ball manga collection, and read through it. That was my exposure, and about a year later I discovered Dragon Ball Z Abridged, which ultimately lead to this work.

A good portion of this is inspired by MasakoX from Team Four Star. On his YouTube Channel, he does "What If's" related to the Dragon Ball franchise. His piece about Raditz is amazing, and I was really taken in by some of his other ideas. This work is thus drawing inspiration from the following What If's that Masako has come up with:

1\. What if Kid Goku became a Super Saiyan (After Krillin died in Dragon Ball)

2\. What if Goku married Bulma?

3\. What if Raditz turned good?

4\. What if Nappa turned good?

5\. What if Future Trunks was stuck in the past after warning Goku about the Androids?

That said, this will diverge a little bit from what Masako has presented; all credit for similarities between this work and Masako's should be given to him. I want to get that out there right now. Masako, if you somehow read this, thank you for the inspiration, and I hope you at least enjoy the deviations I've come up with.

The wonderful thing about the Dragon World (the canon franchise as a whole - more on canon later) is that there are limitless possibilities introduced, from the very first episode where Bulma uses a DynaCap to the revelation of twelve universes during Super. I mean, we know what happens in this universe; just think about the things the Pride Troopers had to put up with to make the likes of Toppo and Jiren on par with a literal god. Small references dropped here and there (I love the ones concerning space travel) really shows us that Age 749, when Goku meets Bulma, is at least 300 years in the future (Given Roshi's age, the fact that sunglasses came out in 1929 and that the rice cooker was invented in 1945). For bonus points, a dog is Earth's king, there is a land pirate-tiger armed with a Tec-9, dinosaurs regularly terrorize villages and can fluently speak the Universal Language. What I'm getting at is that there are incredible possibilities, and that I am going to try to keep any new 'crazy' ideas consistent with what's been established.

I will try to keep up with things like estimated power levels, and additionally I'll throw in at the end of each segment which voice actors I'm hearing as I write this, but it's pretty much a combination of voices from Funimation and Team Four Star.

 **ON CANON AND TRANSLATION TERMINOLOGY**

As far as I'm concerned, the canon of this universe will effectively be that the manga versions of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z will take precedence over the anime series, with preference to the anime version of Dragon Ball Super over it's manga counterpart, simply on virtue that the anime is over while the manga is ongoing. ( _Edit: As of this writing, the Tournament of Power arc has concluded. Elements from the manga may leak in, at least the parts I like.)_

The movies simply don't happen, and to the best of my knowledge, I'm going to keep this a little minimal. I'll admit I've only watched one 'official' Dragon Ball movie (being Battle of Gods), the unofficial ones being from what Team Four Star has put out. I'm simply not familiar enough with them to do them justice. Besides, in terms of story and setting, I prefer the Super rendition of that tale to the movie anyway. ( _Edit: DBS Broly wasn't announced when I began...Yes, I'm going to do my take on that one, eventually.)_

Finally, Dragon Ball GT. Well, since this is a retelling of most of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super...we don't have to worry about it! Hurray! Seriously, other than one element, GT isn't happening or being referenced.

Concerning names, I'm going with the more traditional English anime names since that's what I am used to that this point; the short bald guy is Krillin to me, the biggest dick in the universe is Freeza (thank you Trunks for that picture in Super with his name) Master Shen, Master Roshi. Move techniques will vary - it's easier in my mind to type "Special Beam Cannon" than "Makankosappo", but on the other hand, some Japanese names may sneak in because I personally think they sound better in my mind. I mean, "Kikoho" vs "Tri Beam", and some may be used interchangeably (Ozaru and Great Ape, etc).

About the actual name of this project, "Dragon Ball C", the "C" means "Change", it's simple, it works, describes exactly what's happening. I tried other abbreviations/versions, don't like them. If you are the author of a work called "Dragon Ball C", just link me

 **DRAGON BALL C PART I: THE DEMON AND THE GOLDEN MONKEY**

" _Mr. McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."_

\- Kenneth Johnson

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL!**

 _The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament concluded, with the final competitors being Son Goku and Tien Shinhan, the student of Master Roshi's rival, Master Shen. It was a hard fought battle, but in the end, it was Tien Shinhan, who during the bout forsook his teacher's desire for vengeance, who walked away champion. In spite of the battle, the sportsmanship shown between the two forged a new respect, and now, a new chapter in their lives begins..._

 **AGE 753 - MAY 7**

"Wow, Goku, if you only you hadn't been hit by that truck," Krillin says to Goku, who was just finishing taking a huge drink of water.

"That's okay, I sure had fun," Goku says, noticing his ripped gi.

"You go through clothes faster than food," Krillin says, "Here, you can wear mine."

As Goku changes in public view, to his surprise Tien and Chiaotzu approach him.

"Goku, listen," Tien says, walking forward and producing a small piece of paper, "I've been thinking about it, and there's something I want you to have."

Krillin recognizes it immediately, "Tien, that's your prize money, isn't it?!"

"It's no big deal," Tien says, "I just think you should take half. We both know if you hadn't hit that truck, you would have won. You _are_ stronger."

"No thanks," Goku says, "I appreciate the offer, but I wouldn't know what to spend it on anyway."

"Yeah, but…" Tien begins, only to have Master Roshi approach, chuckling.

"Tien, it's true," Roshi says, "But luck and strength go hand in hand. You shouldn't let it discount your achievement."

As Roshi finishes, Yamcha, Launch, Bulma, Oolong and Turtle all approach, with Yamcha, on crutches from his injury at Tien's hands, approaching his former opponent. Tien refuses to make eye contact.

"You fought well," Yamcha says.

"...Thank you. I'm sorry about your leg," Tien says, "I did a lot of terrible thing."

"Bones heal," Yamcha says, "But at the next tournament, I expect a rematch, got it?" Yamcha says.

Tien smiles at Yamcha, "Of course."

"But until then," Roshi says, "Where will you go? Three years is a long time. You're welcome at the Kame House, but you have to put up with Launch's cooking."

"I heard that!" Launch says, "I can yell you like me Tien!"

Everyone's taken aback by this revelation, but Launch continues, "If you come to Roshi's island, I'll be sure to take care of you for good!"

"I...appreciate the offer, unfortunately, even though Chiaotzu and I went against Master Shen, we're still students of the Crane School. I don't think we're allowed to switch. We'll find a home...somewhere."

"...I won't cook!" Launch yells.

"That's tempting, but he's made up his mind, Launch," Roshi says, "But anyway, why don't we all at least sample the local cuisine?"

"One condition," Tien says, "I pay."

Krillin snickers and looks at Goku, "Well, looks like you found a way to spend that prize money after all."

The gang heads over to the best restaurant on the island, but as they enter, Goku has a sudden realization.

"Wait! I forgot about Grandpa's Dragon Ball and my Power Pole! I left them back at the stadium! I'll be right back!"

"I know where they are," Krillin says, "You stay here and have fun."

"No, I should go, I was the one who forgot,' Goku says.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back!" Krillin yells, running off.

"Thank's Krillin!" Goku says, but as he's about to enter the restaurant, an unsettling feeling falls over him.

Inside, nearly everyone chows down, while Goku only sits and stares at his food.

"...What's wrong?" Tien asks, sensing something bothering the young boy.

Goku only shakes his head and thinks, everyone looking at Goku with concern, but then, he hears something faint. The voice of his best friend, screaming in agony. _GOKU!_

"...Krillin!" Goku yells, heading out and running at full speed to the stadium. He enters, and screams at the site he sees: Krillin and the tournament announcer, laid out. "Krillin, no!"

Goku runs over and shakes his friend, "Krillin, I'm here, wake up!"

"It...it was a monster," the announcer says, "It took a little ball and the list of names for the tournament. It...got away!"

"Krillin!" Goku says, but then he realizes the sad truth. "He's...gone. He's gone...it...should have been me…."

Goku puts his friend down and begins crying and shaking. _Krillin….why?! Why did he have to die?! Krilin….no!_ Goku raises his head and lets out a completely primal scream, one filled with raw anger and suffering, clenching his fists so hard that blood begins to flow from the palms of his hand. The entire surrounding area begins to shake. Goku grabs his head, still yelling in pain.

Inside the restaurant, everyone is caught by surprise.

"Is it an earthquake?!" Oolong yells, running under the table.

"No...it's Goku!" Tien yells, "Everyone, come on!"

Everyone runs out and rushes to the stadium, and stop in shock as they watch Goku scream in agony.

"What's...what's going on?!" Yamcha asks, astonished, but there's no answer as small electric sparks begins to fly around Goku, and a golden aura starts to form around Goku. The boy yells again, this time the scream even louder and more powerful. They wall watch as his hair turns golden, his eyes aqua. He stops screaming, and to everyone's surprise, he begins to fly, much like Tien and Chiaotzu, only to fall down.

"When did he learn to fly?!" Launch says while Bulma faints. Tien helps Goku up, while Roshi tends to the tournament announcer.

"What happened?" Roshi asks him, but Chiaotzu approaches him.  
9"Master Roshi...I found this!" Chiaotzu says, handing Master Roshi a small piece of paper. Roshi looks at the strange symbol on it, but says nothing.

 _No...after all the years, he couldn't have returned_! Roshi thinks to himself, _It can't be true!_

"Come on, let's get him back to the restaurant," Yamcha suggests, and everyone agrees. Inside, they all watch as Goku begins to inhale virtually everything on the table.

"What could it have been?" Tien asks Roshi, "Is this the work of Master Shen?"

"No, Tien," Roshi says, "Chiaotzu found this. The symbol on this piece of paper means 'Demon'. For all the evil in his heart now, even Shen would know never to trifle with the meaning behind this symbol. Around three hundred years ago, give or take a few years, the world was devastated by the greatest enemy they had ever known: King Piccolo, a demon with extraordinary power. Every martial artist who stood against him fell, and Earth's armies were powerless against him. Back in those days, Shen and I were comrades, and it was our master, Mutaito, who developed a technique that would stop Piccolo: The _Mafuba_. It was a fierce battle, but in the end, Piccolo was sealed by the _Mafuba_ inside of an electric rice cooker."

"A...rice cooker?" Oolong asks, the apprehension in his voice obvious. Roshi only nods.

"The _Mafuba_ will work with pretty much any container, as long as it's prepped the right way and you have a proper seal for it," Roshi explains, "But it's an extremely draining technique. Master Mutaito became the planet's savior that day, but at the cost of his own life."

"Wow...that was some feast!" Goku says, hopping away from the table.

"Even in mourning," Bulma says, "Son is still Son…"

"Goku, what are you doing?" Yamcha says as Goku takes a pose and begins to focus. They watch as his golden form returns after a moment of trying, and then it fades. Goku then focuses again as it activates once more.

"Huh, it's funny," Goku says, "It only happens when I think about things that really make me angry, like Mercenary Tao killing Bora, or...Krillin."

"Goku...the power coming off that though, it's the most intense ki I've ever felt," Tien says. Roshi nods.

"Indeed, it makes him powerful. You girls go back to the hotel, there's something I need to see!" Roshi says.

"No way!" Bulma says, but Roshi ignores her, looking at his student.

"Come on, Goku, we're going to the beach!" Roshi says.

"That old perv must be serious," Launch says as Roshi leads Goku away, with Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha following.

As the sun sets, Roshi looks at Goku, "Alright, let's just see what you can do with it. I want you to fire a Kamehameha Wave into the ocean!"

"Okay," Goku says, and Roshi watches as he complies, nodding at the result.

"It's a little more intense then what you put out against Tien, but you always become stronger after you fight. Now, I want you to get really angry, Goku, and try it again!"

"You got it, Master Roshi!" Goku says eagerly, taking the form again. He smiles as he lets a massive Kamehameha rip, the likes of which none had seen before.

"Holy crap!" Yamcha says in awe at the wake the beam produced. A small smile grows on Roshi's face, as he turns and looks at everyone.

"I saw King Piccolo's power first hand. As impressive as it was...it could never compare to _this_!" Roshi says.

"And that's not all!" Goku says, as he begins to float.

"He did that before," Tien says, "Except it was right after he found Krillin…"

"Goku," Roshi says as Goku laughs, "Where did you learn that?"

"I'm just doing what Tien and Chiaotzu did!" Goku says.

"I see," Roshi says, "That's a Crane School trick…" _But Goku's always been a fast learner, it should come as no surprise, especially now that his powers have expanded!_ "Now listen, Goku, this is important!"

"What is it, Master Roshi?" Goku asks.

"Goku...the power you have when you get angry," Roshi begins, "Well, it's scary and outright dangerous! You have to promise me only to use it when you absolutely have to, got it?"

"I promise, Master Roshi!" Goku says, and he begins practicing his flight, looping around several times and laughing.

"Well, so much for the Nimbus…" Roshi says.

"Oh yeah," Goku says, "Hey, if I can fly now, I really don't have a use for it."

"No, hold onto it, I gave it to you, remember?" Roshi says, "Besides, we don't know if this power is only temporary or not. You never know when the Nimbus could come in handy again!"

"We should still come up with some sort of plan to deal with this King Piccolo," Tien says.

"Leave that to me!" Goku says, landing, "I'm going to make Piccolo _pay_ for what he did to Krillin!"

"It's not just Krillin, either!" Roshi says, "That guy from the tournament said the monster that killed Krillin took a list of all the other strong fighters on it. That means all their lives are in danger...even the four of you! If Krillin hadn't been there, then it would have been _you_ that died, Goku!"

"Us, too?" Yamcha says, looking around, "Well, I don't care what he is, he can damn well try!"

"And with that broken leg, he won't have to try hard!" Roshi reminds Yamcha.

As they arrive back at the hotel, they're greeted by Bulma, Oolong, Puar and Launch, all curious to hear the plan, which Roshi explains.

"So, you're saying the plan is for Goku to just knock the living hell out of this Piccolo guy?" Launch asks.

"Seems pretty generic if you ask me," Oolong says.

"Well," Roshi says, "The simple truth is that if it's anybody _but_ Goku, they'd be facing certain death. In all my years, I've never even _heard_ of power like whatever this kid's found - and that's saying something. If Goku gives Piccolo even a _tenth_ of that, he's in for a world of hurt."

"You really think so?" Goku asks, amazed. Roshi nods.

"I'd never joke about anything related to Piccolo," Roshi says.

"It's great that you believe so much in Son," Bulma says, "But how exactly is he going to find this guy? Just wait for the screams?"

"That's right, we have no way of finding him…" Tien says.

"Honestly, do I have to think of _everything_?" Oolong says, "Whatever killed Krillin took Goku's Dragon Ball."

Bulma's eyes light up, "That's right! And with the Dragon Radar…"

"It'll lead Goku right to Piccolo!" Yamcha says.

"And once he's dealt with," Bulma says with a smile, "We just have to get the rest and bring back Krillin! If Son can fly, it'll be a piece of cake!"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Goku says eagerly, "For Krillin!"

"There's just one thing that bothers me, Master Roshi," Tien says, "If Piccolo is as bad as you say, who in the world would want to bring him back?"

***

"So, as you can see," Pilaf says nervously, standing before King Piccolo on his intimidating throne, "Once you have all seven, you can get whatever you want!"

"Seven for one wish," Piccolo says, "I like the sound of that."

"It's marvelous," Pilaf says, "For leaders like us only need one wish to rule the world!"

"I don't need magic balls to rule the Earth," Piccolo says, "It fell before my feet before, it will fall again."

"Then uh," Shu begins, "What _do_ you want?"

"The greatest prize," Piccolo says, while Pilaf, Shu, and Mai listen, confused by smiling nervously as if their lives depended on it, "Why rule this planet for but a single lifetime...when I could rule it for many lifetimes. Eternal youth! I would be the master of time itself!"

"Yes…" Pilaf says, "There is something I want to run past you. _If_ you recall, it was _I_ who freed you from that jar after grabbing you from the cold sea…"

"...Get to the point, Pilaf," Piccolo says sternly.

"Well, uh...King Piccolo...when the world _does_ fall under you control…" Pilaf says.

"Yes?" Piccolo replies, annoyed.

"If you would uh...reward me with half the planet?" Pilaf asks. Piccolo only stares at Pilaf.

"Did I say half? I meant a third! I'm terrible with fractions!" Pilaf says, but it's clear Piccolo not buying it, "A quarter? ….some swamp land?"

Piccolo only glares at Pilaf, "I'll consider it."

"Could you throw in a few extras to help raise the property values?" Pilaf asks hopefully.

"PILAF!" Piccolo yells, "Where is Tambourine?"

"Uh...Mai?" Pilaf says as Mai pushes a button. A small globe descends in front of the throne, showing an orange dot in progress, homing in on Pilaf's aerial base.

"Uh, there you have it, King Piccolo," Pilaf says, "What I can't figure out is why you wanted a list of the members of the Martial Arts Society? Those people are dull!"

"It was one of _them_ that sealed me in that cursed jar. The arrogance! The world's strongest fighters are on that list, and they will all be destroyed! All of them!" Piccolo yells, shooting two eye beams and destroying the rice cooker, frightening the Pilaf Gang.

In flight, Goku smiles as he glances down at the Dragon Radar. _Gotcha,_ he thinks as he homes in on the blip. "Now you're going to pay," he says, excited as his thirst for vengeance guides him.

In front of him, Goku sees the monster that stole the Dragon Ball, Tambourine, with green, blotted skin and bat like wings, flying ahead.

"Stop!" Goku yells as he homes in.

"Hmm?" Tambourine says, turning his head as Goku flies up next to him. He gives the monster an angry look, and both stop. Goku looks him over, and notices the four-star Dragon Ball in his hand.

"You killed my friend!" Goku yells.

"Your point?" Tambourine responds.

"...I'm going to make you _pay_ for this!" Goku yells, and Tambourine gasps as Goku's hair turns golden, and before he knows what happens, Goku begins his assault, easily dispatching the monster after a Kamehameha. Goku watches as Tambourine falls to the ground in the forest below and lands, pulling out a small bag and placing the Dragon Ball in it.

"That guy might have killed Krillin," Goku says to himself, "And I'm glad he's dead...but it's not over yet!" He sniffs the air and follows the aroma, finding a huge fish, impaled, beside a campfire.

 _Someone else is here,_ Goku thinks.

***  
"What is it, sire?" the pterodactyl-like son of King Piccolo, Piano, says with some concern.

"It's your brother," Piccolo says, "Someone has killed Tambourine!"

"Are...you sure?" Piano asks.

"Pilaf!" Piccolo shouts, "Show me where the Dragon Balls are, now!"

"At once!" Pilaf says, hitting a switch. Everyone gathered watches as a globe descends from the ceiling, with two orange beeps very close together.

"They're not moving!" Shu says.

"This confirms it," Piccolo says, angrily.

"But...Piccolo, what could destroy Tambourine?" Piano asks.

 _Not what...but who,_ Pilaf thinks to himself, _And I bet I know just the brat…_

"Uh…" Pilaf begins nervously. Piccolo shoots him a stern look.

"...Speak," Piccolo commands.

"Uh, yes, King Piccolo," Pilaf begins, "I uh...may have an idea."

There's awkward silence a Piccolo only glares at Pilaf.

"The uh...person who's responsible...might be this brat named Goku," Pilaf says.

"Goku?" Piccolo asks, and Pilaf nods, "Who is this 'Goku'?"

"He's a horrible little brat that keeps ruining all my plans!" Pilaf yells.

"A little brat?" Piccolo asks in disbelief.

"Yes!" Pilaf yells, "I know what you're thinking, but he's freakishly strong! He decimated my palace!"

"This complicates things," Piccolo says, thinking for a moment.

"Piccolo, I know what you're thinking," Piano says, "But you must be careful! Each child you have in your current state only-"

"I only need one, Piano," Piccolo says, "Aging will not be a problem once I have the Dragon Balls. And now...to solve this problem."

"Sire, he's not going to…." Shu asks, concerns, while Mai and Pilaf only watch with horrified fascination.

"Rise and form to serve your master," Piccolo says, "Rise and form to serve your master! Rise and form to serve your master! Rise and form to serve your master! Rise and form to serve your master! Rise and form to serve your master! Rise and form to serve your master! Rise and form to serve your master!"

And slowly, a large egg begins to emerge from Piccolo's mouth, landing and hatching. Mai covers her mouth repulsed.

"Sir, does it have a name?" Piano asks.

"His name...shall be Cymbal," Piccolo says.

"Oh, a musical instrument. How original."

"Silence, Piano!" Piccolo yells.

They watch as the dragon-like creature within emerges and rises, quickly growing to full size. Piccolo smiles.

"Child, who do you serve?" Piccolo asks.

"My lord…" Cymbal says, "...Piccolo."

"Good," Piccolo says, "Find the Dragon Balls. Avenge your brother."

"Yes…" Cymbal says as he takes off.

"Uh...sire, can I have a word?" Shu asks Pilaf, pulling him aside, "Shouldn't _you_ be the one giving orders? Who saved who here?"

"Quiet!" Pilaf whispers, "I'm sure we'll be rewarded when Piccolo takes over the world…."

Piccolo groans in annoyance while the Pilaf Gang nervously laughs.

***

"Hello?" Goku yells, wandering around the forest. Not seeing anything, he smiles and looks to the huge fish, and begins chowing down. Smiling, he walks over to a huge rock, takes a stance and punches it, watching it shatter. Satisfied, Goku stops and sighs, "Krillin….I'm so sorry."

Goku then pulls out the Dragon Radar and looks around, seeing another blip on it, "Another Dragon Ball? Already?"

He then begins looking around, hearing a footstep, and to his surprise, from the brush flies a huge boulder. Instinctively, Goku jumps away.

"I know you're there! Come out and face me, coward!"

To Goku's surprise, a short, stout man appears with long, unkempt dark hair, wearing a sleeveless red yukata, a black obi, and an obvious katana by his side.

"I'm no coward! You're the thief that stole my food! That fish was my breakfast and you ate it!"

"...Someone left it on that stick!" Goku yells.

"I was _cooking_ it on that stick, you moron!" the man yells.

"I didn't steal anything! Can you prove it was your breakfast?" Goku yells.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" the man yells, "I hope you're prepared to fight!"

"Okay!" Goku yells, hopping down, and notices something around the man's neck: The One-Star Dragon Ball, "Hey, you're helping that monster, aren't you?"

"...Monster?" the man asks, confused.

"The big, green monster that killed my friend Krillin!" Goku yells.

"Nice story, but you stole my food, now pay the price!" the man says.

"Liar!" Goku yells.

"I'd rather be a liar than a thief, thief!"

"So you are lying!" Goku yells.

"You take that back!" the man yells, as the two charge each other and begin exchanging blows. To Goku's surprise, in spite of his appearance, he puts up a pretty good fight, sending Goku to the ground after a headbutt.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Goku yells, responding with a punch to the face as the battle continues, with Goku eventually ending it with a roundhouse kick sending the man flying into a rock. "Have a nice nap!"

But the man emerges from the rubble, only looking angry. _Who is this guy? I hit him as hard as I could!_

"Okay, I can tell you're not from around here," the man says, "What do you call yourself, big hair?"

"I'm Son Goku, what about you?" Goku asks.

"I'm Yajirobe."

"Yajirobe?" Goku asks, "That's a funny name!"

"It's better than 'Son Goku'!" Yajirobe yells, causing Goku to leap forward, grappling with him, but then Goku notices the Dragon Ball again, hopping back.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Yajirobe asks.

"That Dragon Ball around your neck," Goku begins, "Where did you find it?"

"Huh? I found it in the jungle around three years ago," Yajirobe says.

"Three years ago? That's…" Goku says, counting on his fingers and slowly doing the math. He laughs, "If you found it three years ago, there's no way you were helping that monster! This was all just one misunderstanding!"

"I told you I'm not a liar!" Yajirobe says. Goku's smile fades as he sees something flying in the sky.

"That monster? I thought I killed him!" Goku says, watching. Yajirobe looks up, and they watch as Cymbal lands.

"How long you live depends on how you answer my question," Cymbal says.

"That's….not him," Goku says.

"Be quick!" Yajirobe yells, "What do you want from us?"

"Which one of you destroyed my brother? Speak quickly, or suffer the consequences."

"If you want someone's help, then you should ask nicely!" Yajirobe yells.

Cymbal does a double take, chuckling as he notices the Dragon Ball around Yajirobe's neck.

"That bauble...where did you get it?" Cymbal asks.

"You're after the Dragon Ball? Then that must mean...did your brother have green skin like you? And wings like you?"

"That sounds like Tambourine," Cymbal says, "Which must mean _you_ must be the one that destroyed him."

"That means you're my enemy!" Goku yells.

"Awfully cocky, boy," Cymbal says, "I'll break every bone in your body. And yours as well if you don't hand over that ball."

"Try it, I'll kick your ass!" Yajirobe says.

"No, he's mine!" Goku says, "He's in cahoots with the guy that killed my friend!"

"That's your problem, not mine!" Yajirobe says, "But this creep insulted me."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Goku asks.

"Because he's going to be my new breakfast!" Yajirobe proclaims.

Cymbal looks in disbelief as the two begin to play repeated rounds of Rock, Papers, Scissors, with Yajirobe emerging the victor. He then stands in front of Cymbal.

"Do your worst! I want this fight to last!" Yajirobe says.

Cymbal chuckles, "If you're so eager to die, who am I to stop you?"

Yajirobe charges, but Cymbal quickly knocks him back. Yajirobe brushes himself off.

"It's been a long morning. I keep meeting strong enemies," he says.

"It's not strength, you're just weak," Cymbal says.

"I'll show you who's weak, monster!" Yajirobe says, delivering a jump kick that connects with Cymbal's face.

"Hey you're less scary when you're missing a few teeth!"

"You'll pay for that!" Cymbal says, holding his hand out. Lightning shoots out, causing Yajirobe to jump and dodge.

"That's a neat trick, you didn't say we could use weapons!" Yajirobe says.

"You sure you don't want my help?" Goku asks, but Yajirobe only holds his hand up.

"I can handle him by myself," Yajirobe says, "Let's finish this!"

"Why don't you keep dancing?" Cymbal says, but Yajirobe says nothing as he charges, his hand on his katana. Cymbal smiles as he holds his out, firing the lightning again, but Yajirobe dodges each shot and leaps, his sword drawn, striking Cymbal. Slowly, the monster begins to fall, his torso bisected.

"Wow! You don't look like it, but you're fast!" Goku says, "You're really going to eat him?"

"Of course!" Yajirobe says as he begins hauling Cymbal's remains off.

"You gonna cook him?" Goku asks.

"Yeah! And you can't have any!" Yajirobe says.

"Well, at least let me cook him for you! Stay back," Goku says, pulling his hands back. Yajirobe watches as Goku fires off a Kamehameha at Cymbal's body, roasting the monster.

***

"...Cymbal is no more," Piccolo says, "He's dead."

"...My sympathies, King Piccolo," Pilaf says.

"Silence! How can you comprehend what I feel! He was my own blood!" Piccolo yells. The demon fumes on his throne, "This shouldn't be happening!"

"Is that kid really that strong?!" Pilaf asks in disbelief.

"You!" Piccolo yells, pointing at Pilaf, "Take this vessel to wherever Tambourine and Cymbal fell! I'll destroy this new adversary myself!"

"Are you sure, sire, Piccolo?" Piano asks.

"Silence, Piano! This is _personal_ ," Piccolo says, "I will see to their destruction for interfering with my plans!"

"And that's why I need all seven," Goku says, as he finishes explaining his story to Yajirobe.

"One wish and you'll use it to bring back your friend?" Yajirobe asks, with Goku nodding in response, "He must have meant a lot to you."

"Huh?" Goku says, looking up as he notices Pilaf's flying base coming towards them.

"What is that thing?" Yajirobe asks.

" _King Piccolo, we have arrived at our destination!_ " A voice says out of the plane.

"What?!" Yajirobe says, "I've heard that name before! It was a story I was told in my village….Oh, crap, I remember! Here!" Yajirobe removes the Dragon Ball and hands it to Goku, "Here, it's all yours!"

Yajirobe begins moving with haste away from Goku, "But Yajirobe, Piccolo might taste the best!"

"No, that's okay, I'm stuffed! Nice meeting you!" Yajirobe says, running into the woods. Shrugging, Goku looks back up to the plane, and watches as a figure floats down: Tall, and hideously green.

"You must be the leader of those monsters!" Goku says.

"Yes," Piccolo says, "I see you have a Dragon Ball."

"Then you're the one that's responsible for Krillin's death!" Goku yells.

Piccolo chuckles.

"And now, I'm going to make you pay!" Goku says.

Piccolo only chuckles, "You really don't have a clue, do you? You see, every time I meet a martial artist, I have an urge to destroy them."

"Just try it!" Goku yells, attacking, and the two exchange blows, with the fight evenly matched at first, but Goku knocks King Piccolo back. Piccolo pulls himself up and chuckles again, assuming his own pose, clearly indicating he's taking the fight seriously.

"Well done, boy. I had no idea I could be knocked down. You're good, I can see why my children fell. But if you're this good...where were you when your friend died?"

Goku takes a deep breath, but then he only smiles, his eyes determined, "First, let me teach you a thing or two about who I am."

"You're going to teach _me_?" Piccolo asks, amused.

"You're going to love this... _trust me_. What you're seeing now is my normal form," Goku says, "And this…"

"What's he doing?" Yajirobe asks, peering out of the bushes, curious to see what his new friend his up to. Goku assumes a pose, his hands out, his feet apart, and takes a deep breath. The ground begins to shake. Goku looks to the sky and yells out, his hair once again turning gold, his eyes aqua. He then hangs his head and stares Piccolo dead on.

"Sorry about that, I'm not quite used to this," Goku says as Piccolo gasps, "This is me when I'm angry! And guess what? You're not going to like me when I'm angry!"

Piccolo is helpless as Goku's assault begins, moving at speeds the demon king can't comprehend, while Yajirobe watches, dumbstruck. Piccolo is brought to one knee, blood dripping from his mouth.

"What the hell are you?" Piccolo says he stands, looking down, only to see Goku stand next to him as pull his hands back as blue energy forms around it.

"Evacuate!" Pilaf shouts to Mai and Shu, as the two run towards a small biplane, while Piano only watches, terrified.

"This is for Krillin, you monster!" Goku yells as he lets rip a massive Kamehameha, hitting King Piccolo head on and vaporizing him, the beam continuing onward, making contact with Pilaf's Flying Base. The base explodes spectacularly, taking Piano with it, with Pilaf's plane barely makes it out in time. Goku returns to his normal form, collapsing on the ground, while Yajirobe runs over to him.

"Goku?! What as that?!" Yajirobe asks as he helps his new friend up. Goku groggily shakes his head, "Was that really King Piccolo?"

"Uh-huh," Goku says, "That symbol on his robe...it was the same one we found by Krillin. Master Roshi said it was the mark of the demon."

"The stories I heard about that guy...and you took him out like it was nothing…" Yajirobe says amazed. He looks up as hears a noise, only to see another plane zeroing in on them. He grabs his katana, but Goku stops him.

"No, wait," Goku says, "It's okay, I know them. They're my friends!"

They watch as the plane descends, landing, and out steps Bulma, Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Launch, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan.

"Goku, you're alive!" Oolong says in amazement while Roshi examines everything

"Yeah I am!" Goku says, smiling, "But what are you guys doing here?"

"Silly," Bulma says, "I made another Dragon Radar, and we decided to help you out by gathering the rest of the Dragon Balls. We saw two here."

"Oh yeah," Goku says, pulling out the original radar and taking a look, "Huh? That's weird. Hey Bulma, I think I broke it, it's not working but I have Grandpa's Dragon Ball right here!"

"What's with that stone around your neck?" Oolong asks.

Bulma takes Goku's radar and examines here own, "It's not broken…but…"

Goku pulls out the Four Star Dragon Ball, only to see turned into stone.

"Hey, isn't that what happens when a wish is made?" Yamcha asks.

"Yeah, but we didn't have all seven!" Bulma says.

"They were Dragon Balls just a moment ago, I swear!" Goku says, while Roshi comes over.

"So you really took out Piccolo, eh?" Roshi says, and Goku nods, "Goku...I saw the terror Piccolo could create. You have no idea just how dangerous he was back in my day. I'd say the world owes you a favor."

"That's nice...but Krillin…" Goku says, "Now I can't wish him back. What'll happen to him?"

Bulma smiles and holds up a capsule, "Don't worry about that. I'm sure there's some way we can get the Dragon Balls back. I had my dad make a special freezing capsule, and we decided to keep Krillin in here, just to be safe."

"Yeah, we don't want any zombies running around when he comes back," Oolong says.

Goku smiles, "Thanks, Bulma. But what can we do about the Dragon Balls?"

"Hmmm," Roshi says, "Goku, I'm not sure what happened to the Dragon Balls, but I think I know who can help. I think you should pay a visit to Korin, he might have the answers you need."

"What's a 'Korin'?" Yajirobe asks.

"Yeah, you're right!" Goku says, turning around to fly, but he stops, "But uh...what about you guys?"

Roshi looks at Tien and Chiaotzu, "My offer's still open if you two want to take it up."

"No, but thank you," Tien says, "As for me, it looks like I have a title I have to defend. Against someone like Goku...I'm going to need all the training I can get. We'll find our own way, Master Roshi."

"Yeah, no kidding," Yamcha says, "I want a crack at that title myself!"

"Well, that seems to settle that," Roshi says, and looking to Goku, "At least see what else Korin can teach you, Goku. Maybe he can even help you hone that new power of yours."

"Just don't hone it too much, okay?" Tien says with a small smile, "I look forward to our next encounter."

"Yeah, you too, Tien!" Goku says as he flies off, "Bye, everyone!"

They all watch as Goku leaves.

"So uh...who's this Korin guy?" Yajirobe asks.

***

"Nice work, Goku," Korin says, smiling at Goku.

"I need your help, Master," Goku says.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Korin says, "I saw what you did to Piccolo. You've come along quite a bit. Here, I think you've earned this."

Korin points with his staff to a small table, upon which sits a kettle and a small cup.

"What's that?" Goku asks. Korin smiles.

"The final part of your training, the Ultra Divine Water."

"Ultra Divine Water?"

Korin nods, "It has the potential to draw out any of your remaining strength. I had planned to use it as a backup plan for you in case you lost to Piccolo, but after seeing that, there was no need. And with all the strength you've gained already, I'm sure your ready for it. But be warned; that's not just something you can take a sip of, Goku. It's a potent toxin. Others have tried, but non survived. As soon as I had a taste, I had to spit it out."

"Well, I can handle it!" Goku says, approaching the table. He pours a cup and looks at the liquid.

"I'm sure you can," Korin says, observing as Goku drinks. Goku chugs it, and begins grimacing in pain, falling over, but to Korin's surprise, Goku's angry form once again returns, and fades quickly as Goku yells. He pants.

"Here, eat this!" Korin says, giving Goku a Senzu Bean, who quickly eats it. Goku stands, looking at his hands, "So...how do you feel?"

"I don't know," Goku says, "I don't feel much different…"

"Hmm," Korin says, "Well it's hard to say if it did the trick. So, what brought you here?"

"Oh right," Goku says, holding up the now stone Dragon Balls, "After I killed Piccolo...the Dragon Balls turned to stone, like someone had made a wish, but that couldn't have happened."

"I see," Korin says, thinking, "And without that, you can't bring your friend back."

"Yeah…" Goku says, sadly.

"And it's unfortunate," Korin says, "Your friend's soul will never rest. Those killed by the likes of Piccolo will float in limbo forever unless they're revived by the Dragon Balls."

"You mean there's nothing we can do?" Goku asks.

"Well, I think we might have a chance left. I almost forgot!" Korin says, "All you have to do is meet with the creator of the Dragon Balls, and he should be able to fix it."

"Well, who's that?!" Goku asks eagerly.

"You really don't know?" Korin asks, "Kami."

"Who's that?" Goku asks.

"The creator, who else did you think?" Korin asks, "But Kami only accepts a few audiences, if ever, and only those from those pure of heart."

"Where can I find him?" Goku asks.

"He's here," Korin asks, but Goku only looks around confused, "And by here, I mean way above this temple."

Goku looks up over the side, "Way up there? I bet I can fly up!"

"That's a good idea, but you can't get higher than this," Korin says, "But with that Power Pole of yours…"

"The Power Pole?" Goku asks, and Korin nods.

"It was originally created to take the owner to that temple above," Korin explains, "I loaned it to Master Roshi, and I didn't think anyone else would be able to carry it until you came along."

Goku pulls out the Power Pole, smiling, and flies to the roof of the temple, while Korin walks up.

"Now, put the pole into the whole on the roof. Command it to stretch, and off you go. Hold on tight," Korin says, "Oh, and here, take this…"

Korin pulls out a small bell and hands it to Goku, "Only someone with that bell can meet Kami."

"Alright, here goes!" Goku says, "Power Pole, extend!"

Korin watches as Goku shoots off into the sky, "Take care!"

"Bye, Korin!" Goku yells.

After some time, the Power Pole finally extends to the top, and using his tail, Goku swings over to a nearby ladder, and begins climbing, reaching the top and walking forward, not sure what to make of his new surroundings, but stops when he sees a strange being: A large, genie like figure with black skin and a likewise costume.

"Oh, hello," Goku says.

"Hi," the being says.

"My name's Goku, and I'm looking for Kami," Goku says.

"I know Kami, but my name is Mr. Popo," Mr. Popo explains, "And I've heard a lot about you."

"What? How?" Goku asks.

"Kami told me all about you," Mr. Popo says.

"He did?"

Mr. Popo nods, "Yes, Kami knows much."

Goku points behind Mr. Popo, "Then is that his house?"

"First, do you have proof that Korin approved you?" Mr. Popo asks. Goku nods and shows Mr. Popo the bell. Mr. Popo smiles, "Good."

"So, can I meet Kami now?" Goku asks.

"I'm sorry to say," Mr. Popo says, "But I'm afraid Kami's well...dead."

"What?!" Goku says in disbelief.

"It's true," Mr. Popo replies, "I'm afraid there was a...complication."

"A complication?!" Goku says.

Mr. Popo nods, "There may be a way to undo what has been done, but only when you are ready. But...if you wish, I believe I can help you in other ways. You're looking to become stronger, right?"

Goku nods.

"I can pass on some of the techniques you would learn if Kami were still alive," Mr. Popo says, "And tell you everything needed in order to bring your friend back, Goku. But, you must promise to remain here until you finish what you started."

"How long will that be?" Goku asks.

"About three years."

"Three years?" Goku asks, "That's when the next tournament is! Alright, Mr. Popo, I promise!"

"Good," Mr. Popo says, "Then we can begin."

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _And so, Goku began three years of tutelage under Mr. Popo, determined to make his new teacher proud so that one day he could continue on his quest to restore Krillin, his best friend, to life and to return the Dragon Balls to Earth. What does the future hold for our hero? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT.**

Yeah, decided to give this thing an update, it was bugging me _way_ to much. Also, the Future Trunks arcs is looking to be a daunting task, so I just wanted to get this updated version of the first chapter out of the way to entice future readers.

BTW, if you are a future reader, the next couple of chapters, if they haven't been updated (I plan on saying so before hand), might seem a bit off. As you may have gathered, I'm updating these early chapters to bring them more in-line, so please be patient if you fall between the time of this update and that one.

Any questions, concerns, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGON BALL C PART II: THE FORGOTTEN PROMISE**

" _I have waited oh, so long_

 _Please don't tell me baby I was wrong_

 _Dreaming of you every night_

 _Holding back until the time was right"_

\- Foreigner

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _In the aftermath of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin, Goku's best friend, offered to retrieve a few things Goku had forgotten, but ended up killed at the hands of the terrible monster, Tambourine. In anguish, Goku's rage awoke a hidden power deep inside him, strengthening him to a frightening degree. It was then revealed that the mastermind behind Krillin's death was King Piccolo, a dangerous foe from Master Roshi's past that wielded terrifying power. But with Goku's new form, he easily dispatched the monster, but at a cost - the Dragon Balls. Searching for answers, Goku found that Kami, the creator of the Dragon Balls, had perished, and began his tutelage for three years under the guidance of Mr. Popo, Kami's attendant, with the hope that, in time, Goku could one day restore the Dragon Balls and bring his best friend back to life._

 **AGE 756 - MAY 7**

"Really?" Oolong complains as the rain pours, stepping outside of a cab as Puar follows him, "You couldn't have just said 'yeah, meet us at the hotel?'"

While Launch is more than than happy to see the pair, Roshi keeps his eyes on the cab, watching the next passenger emerge: Bulma. The old master adjusts his sunglasses as a small grin forms on his face, which quickly turns to a frown, as he's unable to see just what he's looking for.

"Launch, has it really been three years?!" Bulma says, running up to Launch, "What do you think of my new dress?"

Slyly, Roshi puts his hand on Bulma's rear, "I'd say it fits in all the right places!" For his efforts, Roshi gets a solid elbow right in his face.

"Hands off!" Bulma yells angrily, "You haven't changed one damn bit!"

"And I'd say you're stronger than ever!" Roshi says, adding "I thought Yamcha would be coming with you?"

"No, he left a while ago to go train," Oolong says,

"Yeah, _by himself_ ," Bulma says, none to happy about it.

"Hmm, he must've followed Goku's example then," Roshi says.

"I can't wait to see him now!" Puar says excitedly. A moment later, a small child runs past them, trying to grab a balloon that got away from here.

"Here, let me help you," Bulma says, trying to reach for the balloon. "Oolong, help me out, turn into a ladder or something!"

"Why don't you just get her a new one?" Oolong responds. A hand reaches up, the face on the body obscured by an umbrella, and grabs the balloon.

"Here you are, Bulma!" the man says happily.

"How...do you know my name?" Bulma asks.

"It's good to see you again, Master Roshi," he says.

"Erm…" Roshi says, confused. The man lowers the umbrella, and everyone sees a strange face, the hair obscured by a turban. Everyone stares for a moment.

"No way!" Oolong says in surprise.

"Where's Yamcha and Tien? Have they arrived yet?" he asks.

"It….can't be," Bulma says, lost in his eyes.

"... _Goku?!_ " Roshi asks in surprise.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" he responds.

"Prove it!" Oolong says.

"I bet it's because of this thing on my head," he says, unwrapping the turban, and sure enough, he reveals the all too familiar pointed hair of Son Goku. Bulma only stares in shock and surprise at the little kid she used to know and go on adventures with, now a man grown.

"Lady?" the kid says, with Bulma realizing the child still wants her balloon. Bulma hands it off, and the kid runs off.

"You...definitely have Goku's hairstyle…" Bulma says.

"Bulma, what happened?" Goku says with concern in his voice, "Your lips are bleeding!"

"It's called lipstick, you moron!" Bulma snaps, but then looking back into his eyes, and then at their friends, "He really _is_ Goku!"

" _Last call for applications! I repeat, last call for applications!"_ a staff member announces over the PA.

"You better go, quick!" Roshi says.

"Oh, yeah!" Goku says, running off. Bulma grabs her cheeks in surprise.

"Who would've thought Goku could've grown up to be so tall and _handsome_?" she says, while Roshi and Launch exchange a look.

To everyone's surprise as they wait for Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu, a quick breeze is felt, and suddenly the three stand, smiling at their comrades, and entering the tournament grounds to register.

"Yamcha!" Puar yells happily, rushing up to Yamcha.

"It's been a long time," Tien says.

"Yeah it has!" Goku says, coming forward as the three drop their jaws in surprise.

"...Goku? Is that you?!" Yamcha says, nervously chuckling.

"Yep!" Goku says happily.

"How strong do you think he's gotten?" Chiaotzu asks.

"I don't know," Tien says smiling, "But this is going to be an interesting tournament."

"Hey guys," Roshi says, "I made hotel reservations for all of us, so why don't you go rest up for the tournament?"

Everyone moves together as a group, exchanging stories, while Bulma and Oolong pull up the rear.

"Oolong...which do you think looks better? Goku or Yamcha? Goku's so tall, but that ponytail on Yamcha…." Bulma asks.

"Why are you asking me?!" Oolong asks, clearly annoyed.

 **AGE 756 - MAY 8th**

In the smaller arena where the preliminary matches were held, Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all share stories about their training.

"So, you think you have a chance this time?" Goku asks Yamcha.

"Well, as long as I don't piss you off, yeah, I do!" Yamcha says, "Though uh...what happened to your tail?"

"Oh, about that!" Goku says, "Turns out that if I had my tail removed, then the moon would be brought back. Neat, huh?"

The three only stare at Goku in disbelief, but then laugh, realizing that Goku's telling at least _his_ version of the truth.

"There aren't as many fighters this time," Tien observes.

"Yeah, I bet you and Goku scared most of them away!" Yamcha says.

"Eh, that's okay," Goku says with a smile, "There's only three people I want to fight anyway, so I'm not worried about."

Goku then turns his head and he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, his face confused.

"Whoa…" Yamcha says.

Goku finds himself looking at a pretty girl, roughly his age, happily smiling at him, wearing a blue uniform with a red sash.

"Hello, Goku," she says sweetly.

"Uh…" Goku says, "Do I know you?"

Her expression changes to one of surprise, then to rage as she yells at him. "YOU JERK!"

"Was it...something I said?" Goku says, recoiling, but the girl walks away, "How strange…"

"Did you know her?" Tien says.

"No, I haven't seen her before, honest!" Goku says.

"She seems like she knew you from somewhere," Chiaotzu says, but Yamcha is silent.

 _That face...I know I've seen it before,_ he thinks.

Moments later, every fighter is assembled and the basic instructions for the tournament are given to the seventy gathered fighters. They're each instructed to draw numbers for which block of the preliminaries they would begin with.

 _Chiaotzu,_ Tien thinks, _Set it up so we're each in a different block. Do it for that girl as well_.

Moments later, Yamcha and Goku smile as they realize everyone is in a different block, and the preliminaries begin, with Goku, Yamcha and Tien easily advancing without too much effort. Congratulating each other, they move over to watch Chiaotzu's fight, but by the time they arrive, they find Chiaotzu, laying on the mat, badly beaten.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien says, running to his friends aid. A familiar chuckle is heard.

"Don't worry about him, he's _barely_ alive. After all, if I killed him, I would be disqualified. It's been a long time, Tien Shinhan. And you also... _Son Goku_."

Looking up, they see a familiar looking pink qipao with the symbol for _kill_ prominently displayed in blood red on the front. Tien gasps while Goku angrily grits his teeth. While the top half of his head was modified with cybernetic enhancements, the nose, jaw and mustache gave his identity away immediately.

"It's you!" Goku yells in surprise.

"So you finally notice," he says.

"Master Tao...I thought you were dead!" Tien says.

Tao scoffs, "As if I could die so easily. Although it is true - I was in pretty bad shape, but thanks to the efforts of the Red Ribbon Army's top scientist...I have returned. Good luck in these preliminaries, I look forward to seeing _you_ , Son Goku, in the finals. Of course, I have no interest in winning a petty tournament. I only wish to take your life. And then...you, Tien, you traitor."

They watch as Tao walks away smugly.

"Damn," Yamcha says in surprise, "For a second there, Goku, I thought you were going to snap and that'd be the end of it. Who the hell is that guy?"

"His name's 'Mercenary Tao', he's a hired assassin," Goku says, "And don't worry about my anger. I have it under control now."

In the back, a large fighter with an afro and goatee watches the exchange. _So that's the bastard that killed my master. I don't care if they put a cuisinart in him, that won't stop the Satan School of Fighting from taking their revenge!_

As Chiaotzu is escorted to the infirmary, the three easily overcome their remaining fights, taking time to pay attention to the mysterious girl, easily dispatching her opponent. They later watch a squat, fat fighter in a mask holding his own very well, as well as the aforementioned afro and goatee fighter easily handling his opponents. Finally, Goku smiles as they watch his old foe, King Chappa, win his final bout.

"It looks like the competition's going to be pretty tough this year," Yamcha says, as the eight finalists all assemble and look at the tournament seeding:

 **MATCH 1: SON GOKU VS NAME WITHHELD**

 **MATCH 2: TIEN SHINHAN VS MASK X**

 **MATCH 3: YAMCHA VS MERCENARY TAO**

 **MATCH 4: KING CHAPPA VS MR SATAN**

"Just my luck," Yamcha says, turning to Tien, "You know him, what's his deal? Aside from being a killer."

"He's Master Shen's brother," Tien says, "...it shames me to say he was also one of my teachers. There was a time not too long ago when Chiaotzu and I wanted to be just like him. Don't underestimate, Yamcha. He's dangerous, especially if he wants to kill both me and Goku."

Goku smiles though, "Don't worry about that, Tien. I dealt with him once, I'm sure I can handle him again."

Tien returns the smile, "I'm sure you can. Looks like we won't get a rematch in the finals, though…"

"Yeah," Goku says, "Guess I'll have to settle for Yamcha!"

Yamcha laughs, "I guess it's just not my day. Don't think I'm going to lay down for you, Goku. I still have a few new tricks up my sleeve!"

"I can't wait to see them!" Goku says.

As they exit, they're greeted by Master Roshi, Bulma, Launch, Oolong and Puar.

"They just put up the tournament brackets, but Mercenary Tao - I thought you killed him, Goku!" Roshi says. Goku only laughs and scratches his head nervously.

"It's no big deal," Goku says, "I don't think he realizes just what he's up against."

"I will not let that statement slide…" another voice says, causing Roshi to turn his head.

"Shen," Roshi says.

"Let me give you some advice, old friend," Shen says, "Your little Turtle Schoolers out to run away before the Crane School dines on turtle soup."

"And let _me_ set the record straight, Shen!" Roshi snaps, "Tien was never my student, and the other two, Goku and Yamcha, have long since gone on their own paths! They may wear the uniform of the Turtle School, but they do it to honor _me_ and the code of honor they learned! They've both surpassed me as a fighter!"

"It matters not," Shen says, "and you can keep your honor, you old fool. As a cyborg, my brother is now stronger than ever, and none of you have any hope of victory."

They watch as Shen walks away, while Bulma angrily crosses her arms. "Jeez, I didn't know he could become an even bigger asshole, but he somehow found a way."

"Tao doesn't have a prayer," Goku says, "I just want to see how Tien and Yamcha have come along, and I can't wait at all."

" _The matches will begin momentarily. Will the contestants please assemble?_ " the PA rings out.

"Never mind him," Roshi says, "I want all three of you to show me how far you've progressed, but like I always say, don't try to push yourself beyond your limits! If you can't win, then withdraw!"

"You've got it, Master Roshi!" Yamcha says, while Bulma, Launch, Puar and Oolong wish them all the best of luck.

"Look at that crowd…" Tien says, "I guess word got around of our fight. How many people have you told about that business with Piccolo?"

Goku shrugs, "Only a couple, but one was Korin and the other was my teacher. And that guy Yajirobe. It's a shame he's not here, he was pretty strong, too! I'd love to have another shot at him."

"Oh yeah," Tien says, "I guess you'd have to be to take out one of Piccolo's goons so easily."

"You sure seem at ease with that Tao guy though," Yamcha says.

"Of course I am!" Goku says, "I know both you and Tien are even stronger than him. Just don't worry about it. By the way, you guys want to eat?"

They watch as Goku pulls out three beans, offering them to Tien and Yamcha. The two decline.

"Senzu Beans, eh?" Yamcha says, pulling one out of his gi, "I brought a few myself."

"How?!" Goku says.

"Master Roshi told us about Korin," Tien says, "I paid him a visit, and it looks like Yamcha did, too. Yajirobe was there as well, I guess he just kind of moved in with him. I told him about this tournament, but he said it sounded like a waste of time."

"That sounds like Yajirobe alright," Goku says, not noticing the fighter known only as Mask X walking by.

In the ring, the announcer smiles as he grabs a mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for your patience! At this time, we shall now begin the 23rd 'Strongest Under the Heavens' World Martial Arts Tournament!"

The crowd cheers loudly as the announcer continues, "In our first match, last years runner up, Son Goku, and his opponent, who has requested that her name be withheld!"

"Well, that's my cue," Goku says, hopping into the ring.

"Good luck, Goku!" Yamcha says.

Goku looks at her puzzled, "So uh, you always seem kind of mad. Why's that?"

She scoffs at him, "As your own heart that!"

"Huh?" Goku says, "I don't...get it? Do you think I'm someone else?"

"You're Son Goku. Am I right?"

"Yeah…." Goku says, but the gong signaling the beginning of the match rings and the girl goes on the offensive immediately, with Goku dodging her blows.

"Are you sure you know me?!" Goku says between attacks.

"Yeah!" she yells as Goku blocks her onslaught.

"When?!" Goku asks.

"That's why I'm mad, jerk! I spent all this time waiting and you forgot!"

"Waiting for what?" Goku says as her attacks pick up in intensity.

"For you to live up to your promise!"

"What promise?!" Goku says as he jumps up.

"That's strange," Roshi says, "She's quite good. Her own style is incredibly similar to the Turtle School's…"

"You said you'd ask for my hand!" she yells.

Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong gasp.

" _Her_?!" Yamcha says, remembering.

"Hey guys? What's she talking about?!" Goku asks.

"Goku, you idiot!" Yamcha says, "You promised her you'd marry her!"

"That's right, you jerk! I oughta kick your ass for being so cruel!"

"I don't remember that!" Goku says, "Why would I make that promise, I don't even know who you are!"

"Well, if you beat me, maybe I'll tell you my name!" she says.

"Eh, to be honest, I kinda like another girl already," Goku says, watching the girl stop in surprise.

"What?!" she yells.

Goku only raises his hand and points directly at Bulma. Bulma's jaw drops in shock, as do everyone else's.

"All this time…" Bulma says, shocked.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory!" the girl yells, going right up to Goku and planing a kiss on him.

"Nope!" Goku says, "So uh...can I fight back now?"

The girl yells in frustration and begins attacking, only for Goku to respond with a solid punch to her chest, sending her flying out of the ring and crashing into the barrier.

"...I think I overdid it…" Goku says.

" _Out of bounds! A ring out victory for Contestant Son Goku!"_ the announcer says, and with the mic off, he goes over to Roshi, "How the hell did he do that?!"

"Uh," Roshi says, "If I had to guess, I'd say he punched with such force that he created a shockwave and blew her away, literally!"

The girl looks up at Goku, holding her head, with tears in her eyes, and runs away, only to run into Yamcha. She looks up at him.

"Wait...don't I know you?" she asks. Yamcha smiles at her.

" _And now, will Contestant Tien Shinhan and Contestant Mask X please enter the ring!_ "

Goku hops out of the ring, and takes a seat, oblivious to the fact that everyone just saw his confession.

"So, Goku has a thing for Bulma, eh?" Oolong says, "I thought he was a hick, I didn't realize he had such great taste."

"But what about Yamcha?!" Puar asks.

"And all this time, he's been in front of me!" Bulma says, going on about how somehow deep inside, she knew the feeling to be true.

"Yeah well, enjoy it, honey," (Blonde) Launch says, "Now my man Tien's gonna show you what a real man is like!"

"Did...did she forget what Goku did to Piccolo?" Oolong asks Roshi, who only shrugs.

"Pig, if I had women figured out, you think I'd still be me?" Roshi asks.

Tien stands in the ring, staring Mask X down. _This won't be an easy one. I can't see his face, but the intensity in those eyes...this guy means business_.

The gong rings and Mask X charges Tien instantly, catching the reigning champion off guard. Tien takes to the air and watches as Mask X charges out of the ring, landing face first on the ground outside.

 _What just happened_? Tien thinks to himself.

" _And another ring out! Contestant Tien has advanced to the Semi-Finals, and will face Son Goku in a rematch from last year's exciting finale!"_

Tien lands, watching as Mask X hastily retreats into a tunnel. He smiles. _So you made it after all. Sorry, Yajirobe. I guess I should have blocked instead of dodged._

" _And now, ladies and gentlemen, our third match!_ _Contestant Yamcha vs Contestant Tao_!"

"Huh?" Yamcha says as he hears his name called. He looks back to the girl and smiles, "By the way, I never caught your name."

"Chi-Chi," she says, with a smile. _Well, at least I found my first true love_.

"Right," Yamcha says, smiling at her, "We'll pick this up in a moment, I'll be right back."

Yamcha hops into the ring, focusing on his opponent, Mercenary Tao.

"So, are you prepared to die?" Tao says.

"I know for a fact you can't kill me!" Yamcha says confidently.

"Oh, but I can," Tao says, adding, "I just can't kill you if I want to win this tournament. You'll fall after your friends fall, how does that sound?"

"Go ahead and try it, you can opener!" Yamcha says, taking a pose.

"A 'can opener'? Well, if you insist," Tao says, and the battle begins, with Tao going on the offensive, but Yamcha easily avoids his attacks, making use of the Afterimage Technique.

"How?!" Tao says in frustration.

"Just give up now, buddy," Yamcha says, "You're too slow and too weak!"

"I'll show you weak!" Tao says, lunging out with a punch, only for Yamcha to catch it.

"See what I mean?" Yamcha says, but to his surprise, Tao pulls his arm back, and Yamcha's amazed and stunned as he sees himself holding the disconnected hand of Tao. "What?!"

He looks up to see a blade come out of Tao's hand and barely steps back, the blade slashing his gi and skin.

" _A flagrant foul!_ " the announcer yells, " _This match has been forfeited to Contestant Yamcha!_ "

"Oh, who cares?!" Tao says, "I'm going to kill him, and then Tien Shinhan, and then Son Goku!"

"I don't think so!" A voice says, and Tien stands on the ring, his shirt off, the anger obvious in his eye, "Have you lost even your pride as a martial artist?!"

"Oh, look at you, all high and mighty!" Tao says, "That mouth of yours will be closed forever soon!"

Yamcha rushes from behind, only for Tao to counter attack, and he quickly grabs Yamcha, holding the blade to his neck. Yamcha pushes away with all his might, making some progress.

"Ugh, give me a break…" Yamcha says quietly.

"As you wish!" Tao says, stomping Yamcha right in the shin. Everyone gasps as Yamcha goes down, grabbing his leg and yelling in pain.

"You...bastard," Tien says.

"And now, Tien," Tao says, "Allow me to introduce you to a technique you wouldn't know: The Super Dodon Ray! Once it hits you, you'll be dead before you know it! Don't even think about dodging, it'll follow you no matter where you go!"

"Then shut up and do it! Now!" Tien yells.

"So brave!" Launch says, watching intently.

" _Super Dodon Ray_!" Tao yells, firing off the blast, but Tien shouts in it's path, the beam disappearing.

"What?!" Tao says in surprise, but Tien leaps forward and begins attacking, easily dominating Tao. The cyborg collapses, and Tien exits the ring, dropping the unconscious body off with Master Shen.

"Take him," Tien says, "I never want to see either of you again. He'll wake up in a few days."

In a fury, Shen grabs his brother and flies off, cursing Tien as he disappears.

" _Ladies and gentleman, I've just been informed that for fighting outside of his match with another contestant, that Contestant Tien Shinhan has been disqualified!_ " the announcer says.

"What?" Roshi says.

"Oh, that's bullcrap! That guy wanted to kill Tien, that's self defense!" Launch says to the announcer.

"I'm sorry, really!" the announcer says to them, "But...rules are rules!"

"It's alright, Master Roshi," Tien says, "I can fight Goku anytime. I'm sure he won't object."

In the ring, a group of medics strap Yamcha to a board and begin to carry him out, while he protests.

"No, I'm serious! If you just reach into my gi…"

"Oh don't worry," Chi-Chi says running up to his side, "We'll get through this!"

Dumbfounded, Roshi shakes his head, "Not ten minutes ago, that girl was head over heels in love with Goku…"

"Oh, Yamcha…" Puar says. Tien looks at them and smiles.

"Don't worry. Once he can eat a Senzu Bean, he'll be all better," Tien says.

"First Goku, now Yamcha?" Launch says, "True love. What a load of crap. Won't find _me_ falling head over heels for some meat head. Right, Bulma!"

"And to think, the first time we met I shot him...my true love…" Bulma says, going on.

"Forget it, Launch, she's rolling!" Oolong says.

" _Well, that as some unexpected excitement folks, but I've just been informed by our doctor that Contestant Yamcha must withdraw due to injury!_ "

"Tao may have done nothing, but it looks like he and Shen figured out a way to spit in my face one last time…" Roshi says, shaking his head.

" _As a result, Son Goku has automatically advanced to the finals, and will face the winner of this next bout! Making his debut, Contestant Mr. Satan! And his opponent, the former world champion, King Chappa_!"

"King Chappa?" Oolong says, "Didn't Goku fight him last time?"

"Yeah, and it took only a single kick!" Roshi says.

They watch as the battle between Mr. Satan and King Chappa begins, with it being a very grounded, traditional martial arts battle.

"That Mr. Satan guy's not bad," Tien says, "He's got some real talent."

"Yeah, but that's nothing next to Goku…" Oolong says, and a few moments later, they watch as a Dynamite Kick sends King Chappa flying out of the ring.

" _And that's it, folks! Contestant Mr. Satan is the winner, and will face Contestant Son Goku in the finals next_!"

"Hmmph!" Mr. Satan says, "Bring him on now, I'm just getting warmed up, I don't need a rest period!"

"Yeah, neither do I!" Goku yells, jumping up onto the ring.

" _Uh...well, I've just been informed that if both fighters agree…then we can forego the rest period! This bout will determine our new champion!_ "

Both fighters take a ready pose, and the gong rings.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Mr Satan says.

"You're pretty strong," Goku says, "I'm just trying to figure out how you'll counter my attacks."

"You cocky bastard, I watched your fight against Tien Shinhan from the last tournament! Your cheap tricks won't work on me!"

"Cheap tricks?" Goku says, "You must mean the Kamehameha wave. Don't worry about that, I don't think I'll need it."

Finally, Mr. Satan attacks, and it's quite an impressive display as Goku dodges and blocks.

"Wow, you're faster than I thought," Goku says, making a more noticeable effort to avoid the attacks, "How much time did you spend training? Maybe we can give each other tips?"

"I don't need tips from you!" Mr. Satan says as Goku backflips away.

"You sure about that?" Goku says, "Your form is pretty good, and you've got solid fundamentals. I just want to see what you can really do."

"What I can really do?!" Mr. Satan yells, "Fine, how about this! _DYNAMITE KICK_!"

Mr. Satan unleashes his trademarked roundhouse, which Goku just barley dodges.

"Not bad!" Goku says, but he puts his hands together, "But can I have a quick time-out, please? I'll give you a free shot, I promise!"

"What?" Mr. Satan says as Goku sits down.

"Hey Tien, can you give me a hand with these?"

Tien steps to the edge of the ring, somewhat confused, "You want me to hold onto your clothes?"

"Yeah," Goku says, removing his boots, undershirt and wristbands.

"Okay, but...wow," Tien says, feeling the clothes, "Goku...these don't feel like normal clothes. This feels like...250 pounds…"

"Yep!" Goku says happily as he hops up, "My new teacher said they'd make me stronger. What do you think?"

"You mean….this entire time you've been wearing this?!" Tien says in shock, _Forget Goku getting angry, if I fought him, after what I've seen...it wouldn't be close. Just how strong are you, Goku?!_

Goku proceeds to do some mock attacks into the air with incredible speed, and turns to Mr. Satan, "Now, come at me!"

"You paid that guy off!" Mr. Satan yells, and he begins a second attack, with Goku easily dodging every blow, and before Mr. Satan knows it, Goku's behind him, and he delivers a swift chop to the neck, putting Mr. Satan down. The referee checks on Mr. Satan, and quickly points to Goku!

" _I'm being told this is a knockout! Which means the winner, and the new Strongest Under the Heavens is none other than Son Goku!"_

Goku helps Mr. Satan up, and smiles at him.

"How…?" Mr. Satan says, "Were those clothes...were you really serious?"

"Yeah," Goku says, "Pretty neat, right?"

"I never thought to try it out...how much did they cost you?" Mr. Satan asks.

"Oh, those were a gift, I'm not even sure if you can buy one," Goku says.

"I...all I wanted was a crack at that robot guy," Mr. Satan says.

"Trust me, you didn't," Goku says, "You're pretty good and strong, but that guy was just bad news."

"You don't understand, he killed my teacher!" Mr. Satan responds.

"Oh. Uh...sorry," Goku says, but then with a smile, "But I'll tell you what. Keep training, and maybe next time we can have a rematch, got it?"

"A rematch?" Mr. Satan says, _This guy comes in with tricks and fancy clothes, and thinks he can make a mockery out of me? Alright Goku, you're on! I'll train so hard, that the next time we meet, entire cities will be chanting my name!_

"Yeah," Goku says, "Till then, see ya!"

 **INTERLUDE**

And so, Son Goku was finally the World Martial Arts Champion. Upon returning to his friends, they congratulated, but it was Bulma who broke out, telling Goku that in her own way, she too was in love with him, and with a smile, Goku picked her up and flew into the sunset. A couple months later, the pair would marry in an elaborate ceremony, and it was shortly thereafter, after arriving at his new home in Capsule Corps, that Goku knew it was true love when he saw the size of Bulma's….kitchen. The two would be happily married, and nine months later Bulma gave birth to a son with lavender hair, whom she wanted to give the name 'Trunks', keeping her family's naming convention in tact. But it was only when Goku spoke up, wanting to name him after his departed adopted grandfather, that Bulma new it was only right for her child to be called 'Son Gohan'. With a smile, Goku promised that she would name their next son.

But not to be beaten to the punch, Chi-Chi remembered that Yamcha was the first boy to confess his love to her, and she happily convinced him to marry her. She would give him a daughter, Yam-Chi, a bright little girl with a minor talent for martial arts, but forced into more scholarly pursuits. In spite of this, they were a very happy family, with Yamcha finding a new career as an All-Star baseball player for the West City Taitans, easily providing for his family, while Chi-Chi enjoyed the new social status it provided.

Son Gohan proved to be a happy, carefree child, being extremely smart and extremely talented when it came to martial arts, wanting to be just like his parents. For five years, peace reigned on Earth, and especially for the Son-Briefs family, until the day Goku's life began the next incredible chapter: October 12, Age 761.

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _A strange, tailed and armored visitor arrives on Earth, with shocking news about Goku's mysterious past bringing everything the proud warrior new into an incredible new light. How will Goku respond, and what of the other grim news this visitor will share? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT.**

Well, that's two of these rewrites done. No major changes to this arc either, just a lot more fleshing out and what not. The thing with the two Dragon Ball arcs I've covered is that they're so damn short, especially when you consider that the major threat in this story, Piccolo (Jr) doesn't exist. For those of you new to this story, yeah, Goku's actions will have consequences, and as a result of the death of _King_ Piccolo, Big Green just isn't going to be in this story. Sorry. But if you're a prior reader, then you know what I have in mind :) .

So, in the original, of course Yamcha and Bulma remained an item for a little bit, until Vegeta came (in both senses of the word…) and put a stop to that. Here, that obviously doesn't happen. And while it may seem convenient just to shoe-horn Chi-Chi over to Yamcha, you have to remember that when Chi-Chi first showed up, she blew up Yamcha's car, and he responded by giving her a good smack. He then covered his ass by confessing his love to her, all before she even met Goku. This was when Yamcha was trying to steal the Dragon Balls very early in the story, but there you have it.

Another big change was the layout of the tournament, and this was trickier considering Kami, Piccolo and Krillin weren't taking part in this one. However, I still had Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Tao and Chi-Chi, so who could the other three be? Well, Yajirobe originally tried to take part, but Kami put an end to that. Here, I believe Yajirobe, as Mask X, could easily make into the final eight. Mr. Satan may seem like I'm throwing it in, but he actually has a history with Mercenary Tao. His teacher actually was killed by Tao, and that's one of the reasons why Mr. Satan became such a coward - both he and his master underestimated Tao, and after his teacher died, Mr. Satan vowed never to take a chance in a fight unless he knew he could win. So that's seven out of eight, and honestly I just needed one more person to fill the gap. I figured any previous fighter would work, but the most believable would be King Chappa, since he was a former champion. I could have easily have gone with someone like Nam, but Chappa was at least at this tournament, losing to Goku originally in the preliminaries, and as we found out in the Buu Saga, it's common to see repeat entries in different tournaments.

In terms of remaining rewrites, I think the third chapter is the only one that really needs to be made more coherent after this, but every other chapter I intend to only correct spelling and grammar, with no real additions made to it. Lesson learned there.

Anyway, if you're new to Dragon Ball C, thank you for sticking with this. Please bear with the next few chapters as I slowly update them, and keep checking for updates to them; I didn't get an email alert when I updated chapter one.

Please feel free to let me know if you have any concerns or questions, as I do try to answer every question about the story when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGON BALL C PART III: THE SONS OF BARDOCK**

" _What do I know of man's destiny? I could tell you more about radishes."_ \- Samuel Beckett

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _Son Goku had finally achieved his goal of becoming the Strongest Under the Heavens, and in a move that shocked everyone, confessed in public, much to the chagrin of Chi-Chi, that his true love all along had been Bulma, his long time traveling companion. And so, Bulma realized that her feelings were the same, and the two ran off, marrying quickly and producing a child: A clever, talented little boy named in honor of Goku's adopted grandfather: Son Gohan! But little did the happy family realize that their entire world was about to be turned upside down_.

 **AGE 761 - OCTOBER 12**

The farmer looked up in awe at the streaking object flying through the sky, right towards him. He dropped his mouth in awe, watching as it streaked right over head, crashing not too far away. Quickly, he got into his truck and sped into the direct, his shotgun ready.

 _What is it, a meteor_? He thought to himself, and peering into the crater, he saw a strange, metallic sphere. Quickly it opened, and a large being in strange armor, a tail wrapped around the torso, long dark hair and a green lensed device over his left eye stepped out and floated away from the crater. The farmer he watched as he pressed a button on the device and smirked.

"A power level of five? It's a race of utter weaklings…" he says, observing the landscape. In fear, the farmer aimed at fired at him, but to his surprise, the stranger caught the bullet, smirking. He then flicked it back, hitting the farmer in the forehead, knocking him out cold. He then scanned the area, and sighed.

"Kakarot has failed us," he says, "This planet is teeming with life!"

A moment later, the device beeps and he smiles, "A-ha! A power level of 753! That must be Kakarot!"

He took off, flying in the direction. After a few moments in flight, he stopped, observing the strange, domed like structure in front of him, smiling at the landscape. "Ah, now everything makes sense. The Earthlings must have surrendered to Kakarot, and now he's their king! Well done, little brother!"

Landing, he walked into the building, approaching a desk where a young receptionist sat. She smiled as she looked up to him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Who's in charge here?" he said sternly.

"Oh, that would be Dr. Briefs, but I'm afraid you'd need an appointment," she replied.

"A doctor? I'm not looking for some kind of healer, I'm looking for a _fighter_!"

To his surprise, another young woman peaked her head around the corner, with short blue hair and lab coat. "Hey, maybe I can help you," she says, "I'm Bulma, Dr. Briefs is my father."

As she rounds the corner, he sees her holding a small child with lavender colored hair. _That child...there's something strange about him_.

"I just said I needed a warrior, a man of immense power!"

"Oh, then you must mean Goku, my husband. He's busy training right now. Do you know him?" Bulma asks.

Hearing that, he walked right past her into the hall.

"Hey, I asked you a question! Stop right there! Someone call security!" Bulma yells. An alarm sounds off, and several armed guards come rushing out.

"Stop!" the lead guard says, but the man only smirks and keeps walking forward, "This is your last warning!"

Bulma's eyes go wide as she rushes away, "Gohan, cover your ears!" she says, and the boy complies.

"Alright, take this creep down!" the guard yells, and they open fire, but to their surprise the man only advances, and with frightening speed attacks, sending each guard down to the floor, hard.

"Hold it right there, jerk!" a stern female voice cries out. He turns and sees a woman with long, flowing blonde hair, wearing a kevlar helmet and a green tank top. He blinks in surprise, stunned by the beauty in front of him, but quickly shakes it off.

"Or what?" he says with a mocking smile. She pulls out an automatic carbine and takes aim, firing off a burst, but it has little effect.

"Bulma, are you doing a live fire test?" a voice says, and the man turns to see who was speaking. To his surprise, he sees someone wearing a strange, orange uniform, and oddly familiar hair.

"Huh, what in the…" he says, stopping, and looking up, notices the intruder. He assumes a battle pose, "I see. Who are you?"

The man smiles at him.

"That's the jerk causing all the chaos, Goku!" Bulma yells.

"So, we finally meet," the man says, "You're all grown up, but I could tell just from a glance that it was you... _Kakarot_."

Goku frowns in confusion, "Kaka- _what_?"

"Amazing how much you look like our father," he says.

"Goku, what does he mean? Do you know this creep?" Bulma yells.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Bulma!" Goku replies.

"Your mission was to exterminate all the native life on this planet," he says, "Why haven't you carried it out?"

Goku takes a hard look at him, and realizes something. _That armor…_

"I - I don't know what you mean. My name is Son Goku!"

"What the hell happened to you, Kakarot? Have you forgotten everything?!" The man yells.

"Daddy!" Gohan yells, trying to run to his father, but Bulma stops him.

"No, stay back, Gohan!" Goku yells.

"Did you suffer any head injuries when you were young?"

Goku thinks for a moment, "What?"

"Are you stupid, too?! Did you hit your head when you were a kid?!"

"Yes. Yes!" Goku says, "But I was very young and I don't remember anything about it!"

"I see," the man says, "That explains it."

"Explains what, what do you mean?!" Goku yells.

The man smiles, "It's time to refresh that fragile little head of yours. Twenty-two years ago, you were sent away from our home, with the mission to subjugate and prepare this world. You mean to tell me you don't remember anything about Planet Vegeta or the Saiyan race?"

"Vegeta? Saiyans?" Goku asks in surprise.

"That's right, Kakarot. You didn't really think you were here, did you?" the man says, "And the man says, "And as for me, my name is Raditz. And if you were paying attention, I'm your _brother_."

"If that's true, why is Goku on Earth?" Bulma asks.

"Well, it's simple," Raditz says, "You see, we Saiyans are powerful warriors. As such, Kakarot's mission was to exterminate all life on this world. We may be a strong, proud race, but we're also businessmen. We scour the universe for planets with good environments, and use our strength to eliminate any native life. We then sell that world to any aliens willing to pay the price. For a strong world, adults are sent in, but for weak, pathetic worlds like this, we send in infants. Kakarot could have handled this world easily, especially considering the size of this planets moon."

Bulma gasps in shock, and does a double take on Raditz, "Goku...he has a tail, like you used to!"

"Used to?!" Raditz says in shock, "You cut off your tail?!"

"What difference does it make?" Goku says, "I don't care if you're my brother, or if I'm an alien! I'm not Kakarot! My name is Son Goku, and this is my home, and you're not welcome here!"

"That's right!" Bulma says, "Goku could never be a monster like the people you talked about! He saved this planet from bigger jerks than you, and he can do it again!"

"I'm afraid it'll take more than strong words to convince me," Raditz says, chuckling, "You see, Kakarot, years ago, Planet Vegeta was destroyed in a freak accident, and nearly every member of our race went with it, including our parents. There's only four Saiyans left now, including you and me. I was off world with another world, and later we rendezvoused with the third. And now that bring me to _you_."

Goku only stares at Raditz in shock, but Raditz just continues, "You see, we found a nice, cozy world that would fetch quite a hefty profit, but with just the three of us, it won't be easy. With you, we could easily manage this, and you can finally rejoin your race!"

Gohan begins crying, and Goku only looks at Raditz with contempt, "Forget it! I'll never join you!"

"Really?" Raditz says, looking at Gohan, "Is that your child, Kakarot?"

Goku begins to feel his blood boil, "No, he's not!"

"Daddy, yes I am!" Gohan yells.

"Shit," Goku mutters as Raditz laughs.

"I wanted to reason with you, Kakarot, but I suppose I'll just have to take him with me," Raditz says, walking towards Gohan.

"DAMNIT, RADITZ!" Goku yells, his hair turning golden, "LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER RETURN!"

Raditz gasps as he watches his scouter go through the roof, and there's a small explosion, "What? Forty thousand?! That's higher than Prince Vegeta!"

"I SAID _LEAVE_!" Goku yells, as Raditz backs away, his eyes wide at the sight before him.

"My...brother….the legendary Super Saiyan!" Raditz stammers, and looking to a wall, he fires off a blast, creating a hole, and quickly flies out. Goku reverts to his base farm while Bulma comes up to him.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" she asks, but Goku shakes his head.

"I will later," Goku says, "This guy's not done yet, I can feel it. I'm more worried about the two of you." Goku gives both Bulma and a hug. "There's something you need to see…"

Goku walks off, but a moment later comes back, carrying a box. He sets it down and opens it, holding up a small, child-size version of the armor Raditz was wearing.

"Grandpa Gohan found me in this," Goku says, "I didn't even know where I got it, and I outgrew it pretty quick, so I never had any use for it. But...I guess it's all true…."

Bulma hugs her husband, seeing the conflict within him, "Son, you may be a...Saiyan, but you're still the man I fell in love with, married and had a baby together. You were still raised by Gohan."

"You're right," Goku says, "This doesn't change anything. You guys hold up here, and call Master Roshi. I'm going to go and put a stop this right now!"

***

As night falls at his pod, Raditz lands and opens it, climbing inside. Pushing a button, he hears a familiar voice over the communication system that sighs.

" _What is it, Raditz? Did you find Kakarot?"_

"I did...but he failed us, Vegeta. Earth is still teeming with life, but about Kakarot….he's somehow gained incredible power! He might even be the legendary Super Saiyan!"

" _Don't make me laugh, Raditz. A low level worm being the legendary Super Saiyan? Forget it. And as for you, Nappa and I have had a nice little chat. And it's occured to me that you need us a lot more than we need you_."

"Vegeta, what are you saying?!"

" _It's clear that if Freeza wants Earth, we're going to have to do things ourselves. From this time forward, consider yourself no longer in my employ. But I'll make you a deal, Raditz. In just over a year's time, we should get to Earth. You can either fulfill your brother's mission and rejoin us, or you can make yourself scarce, otherwise...I_ will _kill you, Raditz."_

Raditz gasps as the transmission cuts out.

"Dammit!" he yells, stepping out of his pod and ripping off his armor. He lets out a yell and looks up, darkness having overtaken the landscape, and sees the full moon. Slowly, he takes deep breaths as he begins to increase in size.

In flight, Goku stops, sensing the enormous increase in power, "That must be him!"

Flying forward, Goku finally approaches the clearing, seeing a huge ape tearing up the landscape. "What? No way! That must be the same monster that killed Grandpa!"

The Ape yells as Goku's rage over takes him, and his golden form returns, and in spite of Goku's increased strength and agility, the sheer size of Raditz as a Great Ape makes the task rather difficult. Reverting to his from, Goku remembers and puts two and two together.

"He said something about the size of the moon….and Grandpa told me to never look at the moon...that must be it!" Goku says, flying away and landing a safe distance from Raditz. Looking at the moon, he pulls his hands back as blue ki forms around his hands.

" _Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"_ Goku yells, letting a Super Kamehameha rip right at the moon, destroying it. He hears another yell from the ape and takes off, and to his surprise he watches as the ape shrinks, showing Raditz.

"You killed Grandpa!" Goku yells, but his anger slightly subsides as he watches Raditz struggle to get up, "No...it was me, wasn't it?"

Goku takes a seat, looking at Raditz, "I thought I told you to leave."

Raditz scoffs, "You think I didn't have a backup plan, Kakarot? My two partners would have been more than willing to help you change your mind. But none of that matters, anymore. Vegeta...that bastard said he no longer needs me."

"I don't see how that's my problem, Raditz," Goku says.

"Oh, but it is," Raditz says, "You see, Vegeta gave me a choice. I could either try to redeem myself and do your job for you by the time they arrived here-"

"Wait, they're coming here?!" Goku says, but Raditz only puts his hand up.

"And work my way back into their good graces. _Or_ I could...not be around, and Vegeta would spare my life." Raditz says, "I don't think you understand, Kakarot. You know how I had said Planet Vegeta was destroyed in a freak accident? None of us really believe that at all. Vegeta had his suspicions that it was really the work of our employer behind it."

"A guy strong enough to destroy a planet? Wait, what do you mean, 'destroy'?" Goku asks.

"As in _nothing left_! Not even a smoldering ruin, all of it destroyed."

"Holy...and you work for this guy?!" Goku asks in shock. Raditz shrugs.

"Technically I work for Prince Vegeta. _He_ works for Freeza," Raditz says.

"Freeza…" Goku says, wondering.

"But this planet...you proved you could have a child with the Earthlings," Raditz says, "And what this means is that we have a chance to rebuild our destroyed race! And with that power you have, it can be a new Saiyan race, free from the clutches of Freeza, free to choose their own destiny!"

"I don't think so," Goku says, "I'm more worried about when this Vegeta guy is going to show up."

"I know exactly when they will arrive," Raditz says, "But first...stand up, Kakarot. Let's have a friendly little match, just between brothers. This is only to prove a point to you. Don't tap into whatever that freakish power you have is, alright? Just fight me with everything else you have."

"Are you sure about this?" Goku says, "I'm pretty good."

Raditz only smiles and begins his attack, and to Goku's surprise, he's completely overwhelmed. Every attack Goku tries is useless, much to his own surprise, while Raditz doesn't even appear to be trying.

"Now, Kakarot," Raditz says, "That little device I was wearing earlier? We call it a 'scouter'. I have a spare one in my pod, but you should know that it tells me exactly how strong someone is. We call it a 'power level'. Your own power level, at least without that form you have, is 753. _My_ power level is 1500."

"That's...like twice as strong as me!" Goku says in amazement, "I always thought I was strong, but you're telling me I'm just a small fry?"

"As far as Saiyans go, yes," Raditz says, "Maybe it's because of this planet's gravity. Reaching 750 in an environment such as this is still pretty impressive. But those other two Saiyans I told you about. First there's power level is about 4,000. And then Vegeta….his is 18,000. And they're absolutely ruthless."

"With power like that...unless I can find a way to control that form," Goku says, "Earth won't stand a chance!"

"What do you mean, 'control'?" Raditz asks.

"Well," Goku begins, "I can only access that power if I get really angry. Even then, it's such a rush that sometimes I think it's going to tear me apart. I can only use it in short bursts…"

"If you could use it longer, or turn it on at will, you'd be unstoppable…" Raditz says, "Is there anyway for me to learn this power?"

"I don't know," Goku says, "You're the one who said something about a legend."

"Yes, the legendary Super Saiyan," Raditz says.

"You mind filling me in?" Goku says.

"I only know small bits of the story," Raditz begins, "But over a thousand years ago, the last one appeared. They said he had such power, and such ruthlessness, that they would be the strongest warrior in the universe."

"Wow…" Goku says, "I don't know about being ruthless, but still, that's kind of impressive. And you think that's _me_?"

Raditz shrugs, "I don't know. I don't know if it's some kind of fluke or not, Kakarot." _It better not be,_ he thinks, _I'll learn this power from you, and then I'll take this planet for myself! And Vegeta and Nappa will pay for all of this!_ "You know what we are in the Saiyan hierarchy? Low-level _cannon_ _fodder_. Had you stayed on Planet Vegeta, and had the planet not been destroyed, you'd be just some goon on some squad that nobody would even care enough about if they died."

"Well, if I get that strong, those two guys still shouldn't be that much of a bother…" Goku says. Raditz stares at Goku.

"You don't get it, do you? If you can only use that power in short bursts, Vegeta will realize that and simply try to outlast you! He's a _prodigy_ , Kakarot, who only lives for one thing: Fighting. Even Nappa will realize that and do what he can. The only way you can hope to win is to match them without that power. And you have just over one year to do it." Raditz says.

"What's in it for you?" Goku asks.

"Payback," Raditz says, "Those two treated me like dirt for twenty years, and now they want to make _me_ into an outcast? No, I want to teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

Goku stands, "Alright Raditz, but I'm warning you. No tricks. And I don't know if I can teach you this power. I only gained it myself after I found my best friend murdered."

"No tricks," Raditz says, standing up as well. He extends his hand, and Goku shakes it.

"I'm going to take you back to where I live. Let me handle my wife...I'm sure I'll figure something out," Goku says.

***

"And suddenly this guy is on our side, when earlier today he was prepared to kill you and steal our son?" Bulma says angrily.

"Relax, Bulma! He's from...well, things are different where he's from, that's all. I explained everything to him, right?" Goku says. Raditz smiles and nods politely.

"I...apologize for the disturbance," Raditz says.

"You apologize? Well, you better mean it. I'm used to holes in the wall thanks to this idiot's training," Bulma says, "But if you think for one moment you can pull another stunt like that, I don't care how strong you are, so help me, I will find a way to make you regret it!"

Sitting at the table, Master Roshi quietly watches the scene, "I always had my own suspicions, Goku," he says, "But I guess this confirms all of them after what Gohan told me. And if what you're saying is true, then it sounds like you're in over your head."

"Maybe, maybe not," Goku says, "I'm going to train every moment I can to get ready for them, and with someone like Raditz around, I'm sure I'll be a match for them."

"Still," Roshi says, "You're not the only strong fighter on this planet. This isn't a tournament. When King Piccolo arrived, the only way anybody stood a chance against his warriors was by plain, old fashioned teamwork."

"That's not a bad idea," Goku says, "You think Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha will be interested?"

Roshi nods, "If anything, they'll join in just so they can keep up with you."

"Friends of yours?" Raditz asks. Goku nods.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together," Goku says, "They're also the best warriors on the planet, next to me."

"Hey, what about that...oh, what's his name, that fat guy?" Bulma asks.

"Yajirobe?" Goku asks, "Well, if we can find him…"

"And you trust these people?" Raditz asks.

"Absolutely," Goku says.

"Raditz," Roshi says, "You'll learn that while they may be Goku's friends, they're all rivals with each other. They constantly strive to outdo each other. And if these Saiyans are as bad as you say, then they'll get even stronger."

"Alright," Goku says, "Master Roshi, if you could help me get in contact with them...though, finding Tien and Chiaotzu might be a little tricky…"

"You know someone that could help, Goku," Roshi says, "I'm sure Korin could find them easily."

"Oh yeah," Goku says, "Then we'll begin training immediately. Oh, uh...Bulma?"

Bulma looks up at her husband, "What?"

"I...kinda want to bring Gohan along for this, too," Goku says.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bulma asks in shock, "He's only four!"

"Yeah, but he's a lot stronger than I was when I was four!" Goku says, "Plus, with the training I've been able to do with him, there's a lot of potential in there, just waiting to be unleashed. He's smart, he pays attention, and he wants to be just like us!"

"Fine, but only on one condition!" Bulma says, "If it gets too dangerous, you'll send him away!"

"You got it!" Goku says.

 _And so, over the next several months, Goku and his brother would help train the four strongest warriors of Earth for their upcoming battle against the Saiyans. As Raditz saw just how much Goku meant to his friends, he abandoned his plan to turn on Goku, and decided that supporting his brother was truly the right thing to do. With the assistance of Master Roshi, Raditz began the initial training of the Turtle School, quickly learning how to refine his abilities. But one day, while training Gohan, he pushed the young boy too far, suffering an injury as a result._

"Damnit!" Raditz yells out, falling to the ground and grabbing his arm, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I'm...sorry, Uncle Raditz," Gohan says.

"Don't be, boy," Raditz says as Yamcha helps him up, "You won't feel sorry if you do that to Nappa or Vegeta."

Tien stands next to Roshi, observing, as Raditz finds his footing. "It's hard to believe that Gohan is stronger than any of us were the last time we fought…"

"That must be his Saiyan genes," Roshi says, "He's getting a tremendous head start and one hell of a crash course."

"Are you okay?" Goku asks, but Raditz only glares at him in pain, "Want me to go get a Senzu Bean?"

"Fine," Raditz says, pushing Yamcha off him, "I'm taking a break."

"I'd say you've earned it," Goku says, taking off.

Raditz slowly walks inside Capsule Corporation, making his way to his room. Opening his door, he's surprised to see Launch inside, cleaning.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Leave me," Raditz says, still gritting his teeth in pain.

"You're hurt…" she says, going up to him, "Here, let me help you."

"You really don't…" Raditz says, but before he knows it, Launch is already helping him get his shirt off. She examines the arm, and Raditz winces in pain, backing off and bumping into a bookshelf, a small amount of dust flying down, with just a tiny bit landing on Launch's face. She braces herself and sneezes, her hair turning blonde. She shakes her head and sees Raditz, shirtless and surprised by the transformation. A smile creeps across her face.

 **AGE 762 - NOVEMBER 3 - 11:43 AM EAST CITY**

A crowd assembled, looking at the two craters that just impacted in the middle of downtown, having already taken out an office building. Talking amongst themselves, they stopped as the smoke cleared, showing two spherical pods, gasping as they each opened and two figures stepped out: One large and bald, while the other was shorter, with spiky hair and a widows peak.

"So, this is Earth," the shorter one says, "Not as bad as I thought. Why don't you say hello the locals, Nappa?"

"You've got it, Vegeta," Nappa says with a smile, and with a gesture, a large explosion rocks out, destroying the city.

"Easy, Nappa!" Vegeta says, "The more damage you cause, the less we can sell it for!"

"Ah, sorry, Vegeta," Nappa says, "It slipped my mind, it won't happen again."

"Now…" Vegeta begins, "Let's just see where Kakarot is hiding. Raditz mentioned something about 750. Just look for the highest power level and we'll go after him."

"Huh," Nappa says, "I'm showing multiple readings over a thousand…but they're all in the same place."

"I see," Vegeta says, smiling, "It would appear we're expected. Let's go, Nappa."

***  
"Did...you feel that?" Tien says, staring off into the east. Goku stops, as do the other warriors: Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Gohan and Raditz.

"The Saiyans?" Goku asks. Raditz stops, closing his eyes and nods.

"Yes," he says, "But they're here a month early!"

"It feels like they're heading right for us!" Tien says.

"Well, we didn't train for nothing," Goku says, "Come on!"

Bulma comes running out, "Goku, the news just said that East City was…"

She stops, noticing everyone. Goku looks solemnly at Bulma, "It's time."

"What? You said December!" Bulma says.

"Well, we got it wrong," Yamcha says, "Alright, let's do this!"

"Mom?" Gohan says, worried, but Bulma looks at him and smiles.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your daddy will keep you safe," she says, looking at Gohan, _And if he doesn't...I guess it won't matter much for long…_

"Let's go," Goku says, taking off, while Gohan, Raditz, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu follow suit. Bulma looks at Yajirobe, his arms raised up, as if to take off.

"Uh...Yajirobe?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah, Bulma?" he responds.

"...what are you doing?"

"I forgot I didn't know how to fly, and now I'm too embarrassed to move," he says.

Bulma sighs, "Come on…", inviting him in. She walks into a living room where, with the TV on, sits Launch, Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong.

"I just wish there was someway we could see how they're doing…" Yajirobe says, taking a seat.

"Well, about that," Bulma says, opening a closet and grabbing a small box. She opens it, revealing a green-lensed scouter, and puts it on, "Pretty cool, right? This one was a spare that Raditz had, so I managed to crack the code inside it so that it shows me numbers in our language."

"Excuse me," Launch says politely, stepping out of the room.

"You think they'll be alright?" Puar asks.

"This is Goku we're talking about! All they have to do is piss him off and _blam_! Game over!" Oolong says confidently.

"He hasn't really had a chance to refine that 'Super Saiyan' power of his," Roshi says, "It's still difficult for him to pull off and maintain!"

"Yeah, but if he gets one shot in…" Yajirobe says.

"That's true, but there's one difference," Roshi continues, "These guys are _professionals_! I don't know how strong Goku is, but he's in for one hell of a fight."

"Don't worry, Son won't let us down," Bulma says with a smile, "Otherwise he'll have _me_ to deal with."

A moment later, Launch comes out, her hair blonde, wearing full combat fatigues and completely loaded for bear. "Alright, let's go get those Saiyan bastards!"

***

"Dad, look!" Gohan says, flying, "All the birds are flying away!"

"They know…" Goku says, continuing on, "There they are, up ahead! Let's land here!"

The Z-Fighters land first, and a moment later they watch as the two Saiyans land.

"Alright," Raditz says softly, "The tall one is Nappa."

"Right," Goku says. He watches as a smile forms across Vegeta's face.

"Well, Raditz, it would seem you didn't take my advice after all. Still, I see you and everyone's been preparing for our arrival. You told them, didn't you, Raditz?"

"You're here early," Raditz says.

"We had a change in plans," Nappa says, "It turns out our employer wanted to make sure the job got done properly this time."

"You must mean Freeza," Goku says. Vegeta and Nappa both smile.

"So, you told them," Vegeta says, "You're quite the chatterbox, Raditz."

Vegeta looks them over and points to Goku, "You must be Kakarot. Let's have a little talk."

Vegeta walks a small distance away, while uneasily, Goku follows, "I want to make this as easy as possible for you and everyone else. All you have to do is renounce this planet and join us. With as strong as you've gotten, you would be a great asset for the Saiyan race. I may even let you bring your brother."

Raditz's eyes light up momentarily, _No, I can't trust this snake at all_. Vegeta turns and looks at the gathered fighters, his attention being drawn to Gohan.

"Is that a half-breed? Is that your son, Kakarot? Yes, of course, he has to be. His hair and eyes may be different, but he has the look of a Saiyan," Vegeta says, walking towards Gohan.

"You leave him out of this, Vegeta!" Goku snaps, but Vegeta only ignores him, kneeling down in front of Gohan.

"Hell there, I'm Vegeta. What's your name? Don't be scared, I'm just here to offer your daddy a little job," Vegeta says while Nappa snickers. Vegeta turns and looks at Goku, "I'll even let you bring this child and his mother if you want."

"And then what?" Goku yells, "You destroy Earth? No deal, Vegeta!"

"So, you want to be difficult, eh? I really hoped it wouldn't come to this, Kakarot," Vegeta says, walking away, "Nappa, let's show these worms just how sporting we can be."

"The Saibamen?" Nappa asks.

"Yes," he says, "Plant five of them. We need Kakarot. One of each of the others."

Nappa smiles as he pulls out the seeds, planting them, "This is good soil, Vegeta. The Saibamen are sure to be strong…"

"This is going to make things more difficult," Tien says, "Chiaotzu, at the first sign of trouble, I want you to run."

"Oh no," Vegeta says with a laugh, "I wasn't thinking of you guys fighting _us_ , at least yet. What do you tink, Kakarot? One on one fights? It shouldn't give you any trouble. After all, you _are_ the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'."

Both Vegeta and Nappa laugh at the comment.

"I'll go first," Tien says, as the Saibamen grow. He quickly attacks, and to the surprise of both the Saiyans, Tien easily overpowers and injures it badly. Vegeta scoffs as he holds out his arm, destroying the creature with a single ki blast. Yamcha smiles cockily at Vegeta.

"I thought you wanted this to be a fair fight?" He asks, "Why don't we just cut to the chase. I'll take two of them at the same time!"

"As you wish," Vegeta says, and two Saibamen attack Yamcha, but like it was with Tien, Yamcha is just too strong and fast for the creatures, easily showing his prowess while his friends cheer him on. He knocks one Saibaman away, following up with a Spirit Ball, destroying it, but to his surprise, the second Saibaman jumps onto him.

"Hey, get off!" Yamcha says, struggling with it. _This is not good!_ He thinks, but finally, breaking the lock of the Saibaman, he grabs it, throwing it into the remaining two just as it explodes, destroying all three.

"You...you want me to get out the last two Saibamen?" Nappa asks, surprised at the strength of the Earthlings.

"No, we've wasted enough time, Nappa," Vegeta says, "A more direct approach is needed."

"Finally!" Nappa says, assuming a battle pose.

"Raditz and I will take Vegeta," Goku says, "You guys deal with Nappa."

The battle between the two forces commences, with Yamcha and Tien being easily handled by Nappa, easily deflecting their attacks, while Vegeta does likewise with both Goku and Raditz, with Gohan, scared out of his mind, watching in fear. Chiaotzu does attempt to fight, but all his attacks are basically being deflected or having no effect at all.

"What a persistent little gnat!" Nappa says, charing Chiaotzu, only to be intercepted by Tien, "Oh, you want some of this, you freak?!"

Tien begins countering Nappa's blows, while Yamcha jumps in, but Nappa's quick with a counter, giving a heavy blow and sending Yamcha flying back, hard, but this buys enough time for Tien to slowly gain the upper hand, while Goku and Raditz slowly gain ground against Vegeta. Tien manages to get a solid shot in on Nappa, angering the Saiyan.

"Not such a freak now, am I?" Tien says, but Nappa only snarls and delivers a brutal Arm Smasher, destroying the limb and putting Tien down on the ground.

"Tien!" Goku yells, "Raditz, go help them out!"

"Right!" Raditz says, backing off, while Goku focuses on Vegeta.

"Your friends seem rather fragile!" Vegeta yells, pressing his attack on Goku.

"Alright, time to end this!" Nappa says, standing over Tien, but to his surprise, Chiaotzu grabs onto the Saiyan's back.

"Chiaotzu...what are you doing?!" Tien yells out in pain.

"You little...get the hell off me!" Nappa yells, flying backwards into a rock formation, trying to get Chiaotzu off his back.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" Tien yells.

 _Tien, listen to me! Thank you…_

"Chiaotzu?!" Tien yells, "Get out of there, now!"

 _Please, don't forget about me. I'll miss you._

"No, don't!" Tien yells.

 _Good-bye, Tien. Please, don't die!_

But it's too late as Chiaotzu explodes, shocking everyone, while Tien watches in horror at his friend's demise, yelling in sheer agony at his loss.

Raditz can't believe his eyes, while Gohan begins to tear up. But as the smoke clears, they hear a sinister laugh.

"I guess that's one less Earthling I have to deal with…" Nappa says.

"You monster! I'll make you pay for this!" Tien yells.

"He...he doesn't even have a scratch on him…" Yamcha says, shaking his head, "How the hell can we beat this guy?!"

"Don't worry about your friend," Nappa says, "You'll be joining him soon enough!"

In his rage, Tien charges Nappa, delivering a vicious onslaught, but the large Saiyan easily deflects every blow.

"We have to do something!" Yamcha says.

"No, wait!" Raditz says, "We wait for an opening, _then_ we attack, together! It's the only way! Gohan, do you understand?"

"...yes!" Gohan says.

"You know," Nappa says, "This is boring me, how about we end this?"

"Everyone, now!" Raditz yells as he and Yamcha begin double-teaming Nappa.

"Now, Gohan!" Raditz yells, but he watches as Gohan shakes in terror, running away. _Damnit!_

Together, Yamcha and Raditz deliver a Kamehameha and a Double Sunday, but it barely scratches Nappa.

"Shit, our timing was off!" Yamcha says.

"Well, if you boys insist...I guess I was wrong about the order I'd kill you in!" Nappa says tauntingly, "Who's first?"

 _Chiaotzu..._ Tien thinks, _I'll avenge you!_ _This bastard's going down right now_! Holding his remaining arm up, he focuses on Nappa, and takes a deep breathe. " _KIKOHO!"_ he shouts, watching as his Tri-Beam hits Nappa dead on, delivering a massive explosion, but while his armor is damaged, Nappa only laughs, being unscathed.

 _That...bastard..._ Tien thinks as he collapses, dead.

"...Tien…" Yamcha says in shock, but then he hears a yell, and turns, feeling a tremendous spike in energy, causing even Goku and Vegeta to stop their battle.

"YOU MONSTER!" Gohan yells, flying up towards Nappa and beginning an attack, catching him off guard.

"Now!" Raditz yells, as both he and Yamcha enter the fray again, but Nappa regains his composure, focusing on the pair, and this time he doesn't hold back, beating the badly.

" _Gohan! If you don't start fighting like the Saiyan you are, he's going to kill us all!_ " Raditz yells, and inside Gohan, something snaps. He flies forward at Nappa, head first, hitting the Saiyan hard right in the center of the back, sending the hulking brute down onto the ground. Vegeta's jaw drops in surprise, while Gohan catches his breath. Raditz lands, helping his nephew down, while Yamcha joins them, standing over Nappa.

"V-Vegeta…" Nappa says, clearly in pain, "I can't move!"

Goku looks at Nappa and shakes his head, and then looks over to Vegeta, "I'd say we're about even. Take your man and leave."

Vegeta walks by and stares down at Nappa, holding his arm out.

"I have no use for a cripple," Vegeta says.

"What?!" Nappa asks in horror.

"I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Goku yells, turning Super Saiyan for a brief moment and punching Vegeta in the face, knocking him back. Vegeta stands slowly, wiping his mouth, and looking down at his glove, notices the blood on it.

"How...dare you," Vegeta says, seething as he stars at Goku, "No more games, Kakarot. This time, I'm going to kill you."

"Everyone, stay back," Goku warns, "This is between me and Vegeta."

Raditz only nods as he steps back, while Yamcha watches, terrified. Nappa lets out a cough.

"Kakarot...what about Nappa?" Raditz asks.

Turning, but keeping Vegeta in his vision, Goku reaches into his gi, pulling out four Senzu Beans, tossing three of them to his brother. "Here, give one to him. I think he's learned he lesson. If he decides to give you guys trouble again, you should be able to handle it."

"Daddy, are you sure?" Gohan asks.

"Yes," Goku says, "Yamcha, I want you take Gohan and go back to Capsule Corps. Raditz, take care of Nappa. Vegeta's stronger than I thought."

"Goku...what about Tien?" Yamcha asks, "If his body gets damaged, what happens when we wish him back with the Dragon Balls?"

 _Wish? What is he talking about?_ Vegeta thinks.

"You're right, I didn't think of that," Goku says, turning to Vegeta, "Vegeta, my two friends that have fallen are also former rivals of mine. Out of respect to them, I'd like to ask you if you want to do this somewhere else?"

Vegeta gives a chuckle, "How touching, Kakarot. Fine. Who am I to deny a dying man his last request?"

Raditz watches at the two take off, heading to the mountains, while Yamcha and Gohan head back west. He then kneels and feeds the Senzu Bean to Nappa, who slowly recovers.

"How could he…" Nappa says, shaking his head in a state of total disbelief, "All these years, we've been together…"

Raditz only stares at Nappa, "Yes, Nappa. How _could_ he?"

Nappa looks at Raditz and takes a seat, pondering the events that just transpired.

***

Stopping in a mountainous area, Vegeta assumes a battle stance, while Goku does likewise.

"So, this is the place you've chosen as your grave, Kakarot? You should feel honored, not every low-class warrior gets to fight with an elite warrior. Not long after a Saiyan is born, they're tested, and those that score the lowest get sent to the outer worlds, where their opponents are weak. Much like you, Kakarot. You're nothing but an outcast."

"Maybe," Goku says, "But I got sent to Earth, and I'm grateful for that! Besides, maybe even some low-class outcast can surpass an elite!"

"Cute joke," Vegeta says, preparing himself, as the two don't make a move for a few moments, but Goku's the first to attack, but Vegeta's simply too fast for him.

 _He's not even being serious, but he's far above what I can do_.

The two spar again, with Vegeta once again in control of the fight, while Goku's frustration builds. "What, are you done already? I guess you're nothing but talk, but as a little parting gift, I'll show you the power of a Saiyan elite!"

Vegeta flies high as energy begins to build around, shocking Goku as Vegeta pulls his hands back, purple energy gathering around his hands, "I'm going to destroy both you and this planet! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

 _He's going to WHAT?!_ Goku thinks.

" _Dodge this if you can, Kakarot, but it won't matter, your precious Earth is doomed!_ "

 _Crap, he's serious! I won't let him!_ Goku thinks to himself, turning Super Saiyan, pulling his hands back as Vegeta unleashes as Galick Gun, with Goku countering with a Kamehameha.

 _That's impossible, that blast is just like the Galick Gun!_ Vegeta thinks, his eyes going wide as the Kamehameha overtakes the Galick Gun, sending Vegeta into the sky.

***

"What happened?" Bulma asks, observing the chaos that Yamcha and Gohan brought them to.

"Tien and Chiaotzu…" Yamcha says, shaking his head. They see Raditz, sitting. "Hey, where's Nappa?"

"He said he had some thinking to do and flew off," Raditz says. Yajirobe steps forward.

"Where's Goku?" he asks, but Bulma pushes a button on her scouter, gasping.

"Raditz?!" Launch says, running forward and hugging him. He smiles at her, hugging her back.

"I'm okay, Launch," he says, "How about we go get a drink after this?"

"Sure, whatever you say…" she says, burying her head in his chest.

"They're that way, a tremendous energy...and it just faded…" Bulma says, "You don't think Goku…"

"No," Raditz says, "I'd have felt it if something happened."

"I need a car!" Yajirobe says, "Goku's strong, but that guy's way above him! He needs all the help he can get!"

"Forget the car," Raditz says, standing, "Come on, I'll carry you."

"Uh.." Yajirobe says going over to Raditz. Master Roshi stands and hangs his head sadly over Tien, pulling out a small capsule and giving it a toss.

"Could one of you give me a hand with him?" he asks, while Yamcha nods and heads over while Raditz takes off in the same direction Goku and Vegeta flew in. They quickly cover the ground, landing by Goku, looking up in the sky.

"What happened?" Raditz asks.

"I'm not sure...he fired some kind of beam at me, threatening to destroy Earth. I...hit him with a Kamehameha, and he just disappeared."

"You think you got him?" Yajirobe asks, but Goku only shakes his head.

"No...I was angry when I did it, but I can feel faint power bouncing back and forth up there," Goku says.

"Oh, well uh...guess you don't need me afterall! Best of luck!" Yajirobe says, running away. Raditz only shakes his head.

"I'm certain Vegeta only thinks it was luck," Goku says, "He's not done."

"Let's finish this then," Raditz says, but Goku shakes his head.

"No," Goku says, "This fight is between me and Vegeta."

"As you wish," Raditz says, "But I'm jumping in if it gets to rough. We can't afford to lose!"

"If you want," Goku says, "But only if I'm really in trouble, got it?"

"Agreed," Raditz says.

In the sky Vegeta angrily mutters to himself, when he smiles as an idea creeps into his head, "So, that's how Kakarot wants to play? Fine. The form may disgust me, but I have no choice. I'll turn into a Great Ape and crush all of them!"

Vegeta looks higher into the sky, but frowns, "Wait...Earth is supposed to have a large moon? Where...where is it? Damnit!"

Vegeta lands, glaring angrily at Goku, "So, you think you're smart, don't you, Kakarot? Did Raditz tell you about what the moon does to a Saiyan? You thought you'd just destroy your planet's own satellite and save yourself a whole lot of trouble? Well, it turns out we're used to fighting on planets without a moon. Let me show you just how it's done!"

Vegeta holds his hand out as an energy sphere forms over it.

"Is that...some kind of ball of fire?" Goku asks, but Raditz shakes his head.

"I've never seen that before…" Raditz says. _What's he getting at?_

"It's just a little contingency plan a brilliant scientist came up with for those little moments like this!" Vegeta says, "We call it a Power Ball, and let me just give you a demonstration."

Vegeta sends the Power Ball into the air, smiling, "Burst open and mix!"

"Hey...that kind of looks like...oh no _,_ " Goku says, turning to Vegeta.

"I bet you wish you still had your tail _now_ , Kakarot!" Vegeta says with a laugh as Vegeta begins to grow in size.

Back with Bulma, Yamcha, and Roshi, Gohan sees the Power Ball in the distance, feeling the energy coming off of it.

"Oh, no...Daddy!" Gohan says, flying off.

"No, Gohan, it's too...damnit!" Bulma says, watching as Gohan flies away.

"Holy crap…" Goku says in awe as Vegeta stares down at him, swingin his arms. Goku barely manages to get out of the way as Vegeta attacks, dodging with everything he can to avoid the massive blows. _This must have been what it was like for Grandpa,_ Goku thinks to himself, _Well, Grandpa, I'm not going to let this bastard win. Everybody's counting on me. I guess I really have no choice...I just hope my body won't fail me_.

Vegeta increases the intensity of his attacks, leaving Goku scrambling like mad. _If I can just buy ten seconds, maybe I can rip that tail off…_

He stops as he hears another roar, his jaw dropping as he notices a familiar site: Raditz, his clothes ripped but somehow still on, albeit increased in size, standing as a Great Ape.

"YOU FOOL!" Vegeta yells, "Lower class warriors can't control the form!"

"That's where you're wrong, _Vegeta_!" Raditz yells, grappling with his former commander as the two begin to exchange blows. Goku smiles as a plan forms, and waiting for an opening, watches as Raditz gets pushed back. He then flies directly in front of Vegeta's face.

"Thanks, Tien. This one's for you. _TAIYO-KEN!_ " Goku yells, and Vegeta screams in rage as the blinding light of the Solar Flare hits his eyes. Goku then lets his anger out and turns Super Saiyan, flying behind Vegeta and grabbing his tail, pulling with all his might.

"Try all you want, Kakarot, but it's no use!" Vegeta laughs. Goku curses, but looking around, he sees Yajirobe, peering out behind a rock.

"Yajirobe, now!" Goku yells, pulling back on Vegeta's tail, " _Do it!_ "

Yajirobe looks in horror, but his face changes to one of determination, and begins running forward, and with a leaping slash, he cuts off Vegeta's tail, rolling out of the way and sheathing his katana. He turns around as Goku flies back, and they watch as Vegeta slowly returns to his normal form.

"DAMMIT!" Vegeta yells, firing a blast at the Power Ball, destroying it, and causing Raditz to revert back to his normal size as well. He gives him a terrifying look.

"At least I can still take you with me," Vegeta says, preparing himself ot attack, but out of the corner of his eye, he catches something, and gasps as he sees Gohan flying in at an incredible speed, the two colliding, knocking Vegeta back.

"You little bastard," Vegeta says, "I'll show you!"

"No, Vegeta!" Goku says, landing in front of his son, but Vegeta only pulls his hands back. It's then that everyone hears two screams, screams that both Raditz and Vegeta knew well.

"What?!" Vegeta says, and to his surprise two Saibamen leap onto both his front and back, seemingly out of nowhere, locking their hands around him.

"What?! How dare, you get off me!" Vegeta says, struggling, but it's no use. _Damn you, Kakarot! I spent most of my energy…_ As he struggles, he looks up, and sees a familiar face watching him from a cliff above. Nappa.

" _DAMN IT, NAPPA!_ " Vegeta yells as the Saibaman explode, while Goku and everyone else shield their eyes. As the smoke clears, they see Vegeta, laying face down, not moving at first, but slowly he begins to crawl.

"We should finish it, Kakarot," Raditz says.

"No, forget about him," Goku says as Vegeta pulls out a small remote.

"Are you crazy, Goku? Have you forgotten everything he's done?!" Yajirobe protests.

"No, I haven't. I'm not happy about it. I know this may sound crazy, but Vegeta has to live," Goku says.

On the cliff, Nappa watches, shocked. _What the hell is he thinking?!_

"Did you get hit on your head again?!" Raditz asks in surprise.

"Oh, to hell with that, I'll end this myself," Yajirobe says, drawing his katana.

"No!" Goku yells, "Please, just listen to me! I knew Vegeta was strong, but fighting against him, and seeing just _how_ fast and strong he was...I'll be honest, it cared me, but it also excited me. Maybe it's this Saiyan blood, but first with Raditz, and then with Vegeta, it makes me want to push myself even further...and maybe even beyond my own limits. Let him go, for me. If Vegeta dies, it's nothing but a waste, and I need to fight him again someday."

They watch as Vegeta's attack pod arrives, and they watch as Vegeta crawls into it, broken. Reluctantly, Yajirobe sheathes his katana, "Fine, Goku, you win."

"Kakarot, you better know what you're doing…" Raditz says, shaking his head in disbelief. In his pod, Vegeta only stares angrily at Goku and Raditz, and then looks upwards at Nappa, pointing.

"You, you're nothing to me," he says, and then pointing at Raditz, "And you...you'll regret letting Kakarot get his way. The next time we meet...you're dead."

They watch as the door to Vegeta's pod closes, the craft taking off. Goku then looks up at Nappa, who meekly looks away, and a few moments later, a Capule Corps plane landing, with Roshi, Bulma, Launch, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong exciting. Bulma rushes up and scoops up Gohan, while Launch gives a running jump and kiss to Raditz.

"See, Gohan! This is the kind of crazy thing your daddy and I used to do! That's why you need to get big and strong!" Bulma says.

"That guy's just lucky he left! Thinking he can hurt my Radi!" Launch says as Raditz tries to hide his embarrassment, "Why, I would've taken out my .45 and…"

"Wait.." Raditz says, "How do any of you know this?!"

Bulma smiles at him, "Your scouter, remember? I was able to watch the entire thing! Plus, I tapped into the audio, we had a live feed!"

Everyone laughs at this, but then Yamcha stops, his head having realized something, "Wait...wait. Raditz, you said that a scouter can send messages across the galaxy, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Raditz says.

"...Could someone listen in?" Yamcha asks, and Raditz's expression changes to one of grave concern. He looks up at Nappa, then back at Yamcha. _Vegeta had that scouter on the entire time! At least before he and Kakarot took off!_

"Why do you ask, Yamcha?" Raditz asks.

"I...may have mentioned the Dragon Balls…" Yamcha says.

Everyone stops as they realize what this means. "Uh...excuse me?" Nappa says, flying down and joining everyone, who stays on guard, but showing no hostility towards him. "You said 'Dragon Balls'?"

"Yes, that's right," Yamcha says.

"What exactly are they?" Nappa asks. Everyone looks at Goku, who only nods.

"Well," Roshi says, "They're these seven little orbs that, when gathered together, let you make one wish. I know it sounds like a fairy tail, but it's true, just ask them."

"Vegeta and I investigated rumors a while back, about some kind of wish orbs from the planet Namek…"

"You never told me about this!" Raditz says.

"You were off on your own business," Nappa says, "And Vegeta and I thought it was nothing but a dead end. The only way we'd find out for certain is _on_ Namek."

"Right," Raditz says, nodding.

"Excuse me, what's a Namek?" Bulma asks.

"Well," Nappa says, "It's a pretty desolate world. It's not even up to be conquered, that's how bad it is. On top of that, the natives, the Namekians, some of them have tremendous power. Not just strength, but tricks like something a magician would know."

"Nappa...what does someone from Namek look like?" Goku asks.

"Well, they're tall, taller than me, even, have green skin, and two antennas.." Nappa says.

"That sounds like King Piccolo!" Roshi says.

"Huh…" Goku says, "When I was training, I was told the reason Kami died was because both he and Piccolo shared the same life force…"

"You said Kami made the Dragon Balls, right?" Bulma asks, and Goku nods, "Then the people on Namek must at least know _something_ about it!"

"Yeah, but uh...don't you think Namek's kind of far, Bulma?" Goku asks, "I mean, we don't even know where it is!"

"Well, lucky for _you_ , Bulma says, "You married a brilliant scientist. If we were to take my dad's best engine, it would takes us centuries to get to Namek, wherever it is. But, since we recovered not only your brother's pod, but also the one you came here on as a baby…"

Raditz smiles, "Of course. You could just build a ship of your own using those engines."

Everyone begins to talk happily about the prospect of how interstellar travel is now within their grasp, except for Nappa, who looks at Master Roshi.

"What's the deal with them?" Nappa asks, "Don't they realize just how dangerous it could be?"

"Well, that's the strange thing about Goku," Roshi says, "I've watched him over the years grow stronger and stronger. He will never be satisfied. And his friend will never be satisfied until they can fight evenly with him. Together, they've been in some tight spots, though none were as tight as this one, and that guy always manages to find a way to come through. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, Nappa, but Goku is the most selfless person I've ever met, and he would do anything to help his friends."

"Is that why he wants to bring back even those weak ones?" Nappa asks.

"Well, I wouldn't call Tien Shinhan weak, but yes," Roshi says. Nappa frowns in confusion. _How can a Saiyan be that charitable?_

"Hey, Kakarot!" Nappa says, as Goku turns to him, "You...saved my life today. I...I don't get what happened with Vegeta. I'm also sorry about your friends. I had no idea that little one was going to blow himself up. I...was hoping you'd let me help you. I'm in your debt."

"Help us?" Raditz says in disbelief, "I'd say you've 'helped' us enough today, Nappa!" Raditz says.

"I said I'm sorry! But think about this, Raditz," Nappa begins, "I've never once seen Vegeta have to get as serious as he did today."

"What of it?" Raditz replies, "Now that Kakarot knows what he's up against, it should be trivial the next time they meet."

"No, shut up and think for a second!" Nappa says, "Vegeta kept that scouter on until they flew off! Vegeta's either going to tell Freeza about how _Earth_ has Dragon Balls, or he's going to go straight to Namek to see if _they_ have Dragon Balls. And let me ask you this, Raditz: What would a guy like Vegeta wish for? Hell, what would _you_ wish for?"

Raditz thinks for a moment, and looks at Nappa, "I'd...wish to be immortal…"

"Exactly," Nappa says. Everyone stops and thinks for a moment about those consequences, but they stop as they see a helicopter approaching.

"It looks like we've got somebody's attention," Yamcha says.

"I really don't want to deal with these people," Bulma says, motioning towards the plane, "Come on, guys."

Back at Capsule Corps, everyone eats heartily, while Oolong and Puar watch with shock as Nappa just eats and eats.

"I thought those beans kept someone fed for like ten days?" Oolong says.

"I don't think Korin had Saiyans in mind when he grew them…" Roshi says.

"Now, listen, Kakarot," Raditz says, "If Vegeta does tell Freeza about what happened, you have to be on your complete alert. Freeza isn't like Vegeta. Freeza is in a different league."

"Vegeta and I think he's the reason our planet was destroyed," Nappa says.

"Well, I guess I'll just handle him if it comes to that," Goku says, "I'm not worried about Vegeta, but this Freeza guy sounds intense."

"You'll need all the help you can get," Nappa says, "Please, take me with you. I owe you my life, it's the least I can do."

"I've been crunching some numbers," Bulma says, "And we should be able to have the ship built and ready to go sometime next month. There's just one small problem. I have no idea where Namek is."

"Oh, I can show you," Nappa says, "On a map, it's easy to find."

"Well, Kakarot, if you insist on going, I'm going with you," Raditz says, "I have some unfinished business with Vegeta that I'd like to settle. And if Freeza decides to show his ugly face, then you're going to need all the help you can get."

"I'm going to," Bulma says, "How many of you guys think you can handle flying my ship? I built it, I'm going, I'm flying the damn thing."

"You know," Yamcha says, "I've been thinking about it. Maybe wishing back Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin is a mistake. And I don't mean we shouldn't. But I think maybe what we should do is wish back _Kami_ instead. That'd give us the Dragon Balls here on Earth, and then we can use those!"

"That's not a bad idea, Yamcha," Roshi says, "But the problem with that is that you'd bring Piccolo back, too."

"That's true," Yamcha says, "But Master Roshi, you fought against Piccolo yourself. How much stronger are any of us compared to him?"

"Well...you did train like crazy for today…" Roshi says.

"Well, I have an idea," Goku says, "We never really saw what Piccolo could do. I just overpowered him...but this time I'm going to be kind of far away. So, how about this. Nappa...I know you want to come with me, but if I leave you here, you'd be the strongest person on Earth. With you, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and maybe even Yajirobe, Piccolo wouldn't give you any trouble at all. What do you think?"

"I don't know, I've heard about how strong some Nameks can get…" Nappa says, "But if you really think we can handle it...you've got it."

"Great," Goku says, "Now...what can do we about Gohan?"

"I don't mind babysitting," Launch says, having gone back to her purple hair, "I'd be happy to."

"Actually…" Goku says, looking at Bulma, "I think we should bring him along."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Bulma says, "Son...Gohan is…"

"I know, he's only five," Goku says, "But come on, Bulma. How many crazy adventures did we have when we were young? It'll be our first adventure together as a family!"

"Well...if you promise Gohan'll be safe, okay." Bulma says.

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _A race against time begins as Goku, Raditz, Bulma and Gohan blast off to the planet Namek, with Goku's quest for bringing his old friend Krillin back to life nearing completion. But little do they do that not only is Vegeta after the Dragon Balls, but a terrifying new foe that the entire universe bows before out of fear. Can our heroes make it in time? Find out, in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: Mission to Namek!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

Well, at least that's the last real rewrite I have to do. I'm mainly going to be doing some cosmetic cleaning on the next chapters, catching typos and punctuation errors, etc.

So, in this chapter, while Goku may have access to Super Saiyan, his base power isn't even close to what it was in the original show. I think this is because he was having to train on Earth instead of King Kai's planet, but it's still a respectable gain; he was able to actually eclipse Nappa, but he still wasn't strong enough to take on Vegeta, and had to use his wits instead of brute force to win. And if you're wondering why Vegeta didn't take out Goku - at this point, Vegeta's a sadistic jerk. He wanted to make Goku suffer.

Some of you might be wondering why, when Raditz and Vegeta turned into Great Apes why Nappa wasn't affected. Well, Nappa's seen the Power Ball before, he knows how it works, he simply doesn't have to look at it. And remember, that was the advice that Grandpa Gohan gave to Goku about the moon, so I'm sure the Power Ball functions in a similar manner.

Also, I used to include this directly in the story itself, but here at the end, here are the respective power levels for when the Saiyans arrived:

Vegeta - 18,000; 9,000 after using the Power Ball (90,000 as a Great Ape)

Goku - 4,500 (Originally over 9,000, 225,000 as SSJ)

Nappa - 4,000

Raditz - 3,800 (38,000 as a Great Ape)

Tien - 2,500 (Originally 1,830)

Yamcha - 2,000 (Originally 1,480)

Gohan - 1,500 (Originally 871)

Yajirobe - 1,400 (Originally 970

Saibaman - 1,200

Chiaotzu - 750 (originally 410)

The reason for this is that while Goku wouldn't be as strong, with him guiding his friends along, they'd push themselves even harder. That's why Tien and Yamcha were able to somewhat keep up with Nappa.

Anyway, if you have any questions, etc, please let me know, I always do my best to answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAGON BALL C PART 4: MISSION TO NAMEK**

 **NOVEMBER 4 TO DECEMBER 31 - AGE 762**

 _ **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**_

The morning following the arrival and defeat of the Saiyans, Goku, excited with the prospect of not only a rematch with Vegeta, but also with finishing his quest to restore Krillin to life, pays a visit with Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo is astonished and proud to see how far Goku has come, and reveals that Goku is indeed ready to complete his journey. Goku also tells Popo about the similarities between the Namekians and Piccolo and Kami, and then Popo has a realization. He asks for Goku to come along with him - to where Kami lived, years before he became Earth's Guardian.

They travel to Yunzabit Heights, and Mr. Popo tells Goku Kami's story, and there it is: The house Kami grew up in. Goku says "Ya know, that looks more like some kind of spaceship."

"That's why I brought you here. With what you told me about those Namekians, it all fits together."

Popo demonstrates how to work the ship, take it to Jupiter and back, and land in the Capsule Corp courtyard, exciting Bulma and now having a Namekian spaceship. Raditz suggests that they bring Popo along, since he can speak Namekian (and they can't), but he declines, saying he can't leave the Lookout unattended. However, he's more than happy to teach what he can before they leave, which is accepted by Bulma and Gohan (what kid wouldn't want to learn to speak to aliens?)

Although she's very interested in it, Bulma makes the decision that they will proceed with the Capsule Corp spaceship they're building, since the engine is that much more faster.

I do want to point out that in the original, Kami's ship took them over a month to get to Namek, while the Capsule Corps ship did it in less than a week.

With his Attack Pod en route to Freeza Planet 79, Vegeta fall unconscious. However, while out cold, he has a vision: A mighty Great Ape, the size of a planet (seemingly - look, Vegeta is probably delusional from the sheer number of endorphins), roaring. It's heart shines light a sun, and then explodes! The Great Ape is now _golden_ , and Vegeta just hears a voice... _legendary Super Saiyan_ ….

Other visions pour in, many of Freeza, Zarbon and Dodoria being dicks in general to him, Nappa and Raditz.

Eventually he wakes up, and he's brought out of the Medical Machine. He dresses, and the doctor informs him that _Freeza_ wants to see him.

Nervously, Vegeta approaches Freeza. Zarbon and Dodoria flank him,, and are smiling smugly.

"Ah, there you are, Vegeta. Tell me, Vegeta. Why did you go to some miserable planet so far out of the way? Do you have any idea how long it has been?"

Vegeta is silent.

"Over one year, Vegeta. And what do you have to show for it? Almost nothing," Freeza says. "However...there is one thing, _and one thing only_ , that is keeping you alive at this moment, Vegeta. Zarbon, the playback."

Over a speaker, Yamcha's voice speaks: _"Goku, what about Tien? If his body gets damaged, what happens when we wish him back with the Dragon Balls?"_

Vegeta's face goes cold. _The scouter? Damnit! It was on the whole time!_

"You see, Vegeta, as luck would have it….there are stories. Old stories about magical crystal balls that can somehow grant whatever a person desires. It sounds like a wonderful little fairy tale, doesn't it?" Freeza smiles, but then it fades. "But some legends are based on _facts_ , and you never know just _when_ it pays off to investigate it. You see, we started looking at every story and lead we could about these orbs, and they all seem to center around a certain green skinned people with some kind of great, mystical power," Freeza says. "Isn't it interesting that somehow these people remained unconquered? Were these reports exaggerated, I wonder? That's why I knew you were still good for _something_ , Vegeta."

 _What the hell is he going on about? He obviously knows about these Dragon Balls._ Vegeta wonders.

"So therefore, I am dispatching you on a special fact-finding mission, Vegeta. You are to go to the planet Namek and use whatever means are necessary to ascertain what you can about these 'Dragon Balls'. And, to lend you a hand...Dodoria shall accompany you. "

Dodoria smiles grimly.

"And you shall wear this at all times," Freeza says, holding up a new scouter. He tosses it to Vegeta.

 _He doesn't trust me at all. Fact finding? He knows damn well there's Dragon Balls there. The instant we find one, that fat pink tub of lard is going to kill me, or at least that's what they're planning. But no, Freeza, I learned a valuable lesson on Earth. You forget that as a Saiyan, a near-death experience only makes us stronger. And the Earthlings found a way to lower their power level to draw us in. It's brilliant. Too bad for you I'm a fast learner._ Vegeta thinks.

"You are dismissed, Vegeta," Freeza says. He watches as Zarbon and Dodoria leave.

"Zarbon we are leave for Namek first thing tomorrow."

"Sir...what about Dodoria?" Zarbon asks.

Freeza laughs. "Dodoria...is a necessary sacrifice, Zarbon. The question is when will Dodoria let his guard down? That's why we will only be a single day behind - Vegeta can lo longer be trusted."

That same day on Earth, the Capsule Corps Spaceship is completed and the team of Goku, Bulma, Raditz and Gohan prepare to depart. Yajirobe shows up with some Senzu Beans, wishing them luck and saying he'd go with him "But I get space sick easily," . Uh-huh.

During the buildup, Mr. Popo was kind enough to show the gang Kami's old ship. Nappa goes with them to investigate, and they quickly find out that Kami is indeed a Namekian. Bulma figures that the engines on this ship are nothing next to the Saiyan engines they've recovered, but with the computer being Namekian, it might be fun for her and Gohan to try to learn the language. It might come in handy down the road.

Seeing Raditz off is Bad Launch, who makes some remarks about Raditz being just like other guys and ditching here. Raditz fires back (playfully, having gotten use to Bad Launch's personality and knowing what makes her tick), and makes an interesting remark about plans when he gets home. Launch is blown away by this. Does this mean what it thinks she means? FIND OUT ONCE THE GANG RETURNS FROM NAMEK!

Goku reminds Nappa that he's counting on him in case they have to deal with Piccolo, but Nappa vows that he's not going to let some evil Namek push _him_ around. Goku jokingly reminds Nappa not to kill Piccolo, and Nappa promises not to. And with that, the gang departs!

And it's a somewhat peaceful journey. Gohan and Raditz train together in about 25x gravity. Ever since the rage incident with Gohan while training to fight the Saiyans, Raditz has decided to use a more positive approach whenever he's helping out with Gohan's training. He finds Gohan to be amazing, since he knows that there is just the same power Goku has inside of Gohan, waiting to burst out. He wonders if it's the human side of him that's drawing out his latent powers, but he also sees just how much of a genius Gohan is.

And due to Bulma's skills as a pilot, they manage to avoid any pesky magnetic storms that may accidently cause the gravity machine to go to 100x gravity while Goku's in it.

Vegeta and Dodoria land, and together, they quickly make work of four villages, although it's Dodoria doing most of the work. Dodoria's having such a good time slaughtering normal folks, he doesn't seem to notice that not only is Vegeta only fighting the Warrior-clan Namekians, but he's also intentionally lowering his power level. They set their sights on a fifth village…

Around this time, the Capsule Corps Spaceship lands. Bulma breaks out the Dragon Radar, and says, to her amazement, that there's four Dragon Balls together. Goku's happy because this means his quest to bring back Krillin is that much closer to being complete. Goku stops for a moment and tells Gohan and Raditz to lower their energy. Goku can sense two decent power levels in the same direction as those four Dragon Balls...and he's pretty sure one of them is Vegeta. He also senses another even bigger power - far away, in the same direction as a single Dragon Ball.

It's decided that Raditz and Gohan will go to the Dragon Ball closest to them, while Goku heads for the Dragon Ball that's far out, reasoning that if Vegeta _is_ on Namek collecting Dragon Balls (as suggested by the Dragon Radar), then that'll probably be the last one they get, due to the distance.

Gohan realizes that if they fly, they'll have to expend at least _some_ energy, and that they could be easily found out. Goku thinks for a moment, but Raditz suggests the idea of jumping.

"Once or twice there was a mission where flying was a bit of a liability," he explains. Goku likes that idea, but they realize one small problem: The journey Goku'll have to make is over water, and as impressive as Goku's skills are, he'll have to fly to get there.

"I know," Goku says, having an idea. "Nappa said the average Namekian warrior was a little bit stronger then him. That sound right to you, Raditz?"

"Something like that. Why, what are you planning?"

"Well, lowering my power to around that level would still let me fly. And since I'm flying _towards_ another large power...Vegeta or whoever else is there will just think I'm a Namekian warrior. They'd have to get really close to tell the difference," Goku explains.

"But Dad, why don't we just do the same thing?" Gohan asks.

"Well, like I said, you'd have to be close. I don't know what 'close' is for Vegeta, but if it's like me, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out," Goku says.

Without better alternatives, they agree to this plan. Gohan and Raditz head out with the Dragon Radar.

"Goku,' Bulma says. "If you think Vegeta's lurking around the area, shouldn't you go with them?"

Goku smiles. "I think if Vegeta sees how strong they've gotten, he'll probably have second thoughts. If he is on Namek, then he's too busy going after the Dragon Balls to risk losing time. Besides, that power with that other Dragon Ball is crazy. I don't think I could handle it like this...but with that Super Saiyan thing Raditz is always going on about it...piece of cake."

Bulma accepts it, and with a friendly peck and a popped leg, she sees Goku off. Bulma sighs, remarking that it's hard to believe how far little Son Goku has come, and that she knows she picked the right husband. Bulma then goes inside the spaceship and sends a message back to Earth: They've arrived, and there are Dragon Balls.

Making pretty good time, Raditz and Gohan get close to the Namekian village, but pause as they can sense the energy of Dodoria and Vegeta. Raditz notes that Vegeta's energy is slightly off...it feels the same as if it was on Earth, but he can't quite pinpoint it. Quickly, the two take cover as they realize they're too late. The see Vegeta and Dodoria, though Raditz points out that Vegeta isn't the kind to take orders from Dodoria, and in a situation like this, he usually does the talking.

"Look pal, we're in a rush, so just hand over the Dragon Ball and we can be on our way," Dodoria says. Elder Moori is not cooperating with him. Dodoria advances on Dende and Cargo (the Namekian kid that got blown up in the original events). Here...Cargo gets blown up by Dodoria to Vegeta's disgust, and just then three Namekian Warriors attack. Vegeta takes them on while Moori fires energy beams that destroy both scouters. Vegeta smiles as this happens and steps up his game, taking out the three Namekians quickly. Dodoria finishes everyone else off while Gohan jumps in, much to the frustration of Raditz, helping Dende gets away. Dodoria swears at this, and as he about to give chase,Vegeta makes his move and attacks Dodoria

It's an easy fight for the Prince of All Saiyans, beating Dodoria senseless. Dodoria is confused, and tries to make a deal with Vegeta. "I'll...tell you the truth about what happened to planet Vegeta!"

Vegeta laughs. "You stupid fat bastard. Any truth you may know only confirms what I've suspected for years now. Really, who else would it be?"

"But wait...together...we could?"

"Oh right, 'we could rule together'. Spare me. I suppose next you're going to beg for mercy while you reveal Freeza's true strength? He's capable of destroying a planet, I think that speaks for itself, now…"

Dodoria is in shock over how much he's just been played. Vegeta puts his hand out and blasts Dodoria into dust. He laughs.

 _Now...where did that Namekian brat go? I could've sworn I felt one sharp increase...Did I imagine it? Some last ditch effort from one of the Namekians?_

Raditz watches as Vegeta flies off. He looks at Gohan. "That was very brave," Raditz says, "That was also very stupid, Gohan".

"I'm...sorry," Gohan says.

"It's alright. Looks like Vegeta is indeed on his own. He's stronger, too. I don't think Dodoria realized how strong he had gotten," Raditz says.

"Dodoria?" Gohan asks.

"The pink one."

"Oh," Gohan says. He looks at the Namekian child.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asks.

"My village," the child says.

"What did they want? Was it a Dragon Ball?" Raditz asks.

"You know about the Dragon Balls?" the child asks.

"We...had them, on Earth. My father came here on a quest to get them back" Gohan says.

"By taking ours?"

"We're your friends," Raditz says, "We're not like the others. The Dragon Balls on Earth were made by a Namekian that became the planet's Guardian. He was killed in an accident about ten years ago, and my brother hopes to wish him back, as well as to bring back a few friends of his that left before their time," he explains.

"By the way, what's your name? Mine's Gohan, and that's Raditz, he's my uncle,"

"My name is Dende," Dende says.

Dende offers to grab the Dragon Ball that Moori and the others were there to protect, but as Gohan takes a look on the Dragon Radar, it's on the move, and heading to the next closest Dragon Ball.

"It looks like Vegeta's on his way to another village," Gohan says.

"We have to warn them!" Dende says. "If he gets another Dragon Ball, then…"

"He'll have six instead of seven," Raditz says. "Let's change that.

 _Disgusting slaughtering all these people. This isn't work for a Saiyan Elite such as myself. It can't be helped though_ , Vegeta thinks. He doesn't bother holding back and makes quick work of the village. He steps into a hut.

Raditz lands and shakes his head, cursing as he sees the dead Namekians. He sees the Six-Star Dragon Ball that Vegeta had, and decides to take a chance. He grabs it...and stops as he sees Vegeta standing at the hut's entrance, holding the Four-Star Dragon Ball. He sets it down and smiles.

"So, that kid getting away wasn't a coincidence, was it?" Vegeta says, "I suppose I should thank you and whoever else tagged along for the ride. It seems underestimating Earthlings is becoming a filthy habit. Because of you, I'm free from Freeza grasps, and free to collect the Dragon Balls," Vegeta says.

"Free from Freeza's grasp? What are you talking about?" Raditz asks.

"You see Raditz...one of the Earthlings happened to say two words that gained Freeza's interested. 'Dragon Balls'. And so he sent me and Dodoria here - Dodoria really to watch my back, but you gave me just the distraction I needed,"

"And pray tell, Vegeta, just what will you those Dragon Balls for?"

"A low class buffoon like you would have to ask," Vegeta says. "Step away from that Dragon Ball, Raditz, and I'll forget my promise to kill you,"

"No," Raditz says. "We end this right now,"

Vegeta smiles. "Just one more roach to crush under my boot heel,"

The two assume fighting poses. Vegeta doesn't show the smug arrogance he has - he knows that Raditz has improved dramatically, and he's not taking any chances.

They begin, and it's a furious exchange of blow, but neither Saiyan can take the upper hand.

 _Dammit, he's not only stronger, his reaction time and everything else is top notch. No doubt time spent covering up any weakness with Kakarot. I have to remember this isn't the same Raditz I've known for years._

Both stare at each other with hatred in their eyes. Bad blood has been there for years, and now it's at its boiling point. Vegeta and Raditz both believe that they're in an 'him or me' situation.

The two taunt each other, but interestingly, Raditz isn't talking like the new 'good' Raditz; what he's displaying here is that good old Saiyan arrogance, except this time, Raditz can actually back it up. The battle is so intense, they don't even notice the spaceship with a ton of really big power levels on it...

"Lord Freeza, we should be touching down shortly," Zarbon says.

"Excellent, Zarbon. Send in the candidate," Freeza says. A confident Cui walks in.

"You, what's your name again?" Freeza asks.

"Cui, Lord Freeza. It is an honor to stand before you!"

Freeza looks like he could care less. "Hmm, yes. I will make this short. Neither Dodoria or Vegeta have reported in. I suspect treachery," Freeza says.

"You...really think Dodoria could?" Cui says.

"Of course not," Freeza says, "But Vegeta on the other hand...well, he could cause quite a few problems. Regardless, you are not to return without Vegeta's body, understood? Zarbon will accompany you to make sure my orders are followed through. I expect results within the hour."

"An...an hour? I….yes, Lord Freeza, at once!"

Freeza scowls as he observes the Namek landscape.

"Zarbon, while you're on the mission,I want you to locate some of these "Dragon Balls". And the candidate? Consider him terminated," Freeza says.

Gohan and Dende stop for a moment.

"Wait..," Gohan says. "According to the Dragon Radar, the other Dragon Ball's aren't too far away,"

Dende looks at Gohan, "We need to warn the other village! They're in danger!"

"My uncle Raditz is strong, Dende, he can handle it," Gohan says,.

"Then...that only leaves the Grand Elder," Dende says.

"Who's that?" Gohan asks.

Dende explains about the Grand Elder, the oldest Namekian, how he's basically every Namekian's dad ( _technically_ true, since Kami died back in the first part…), he's wise and knows a lot of cool stuff. Also..they should probably warn him about Vegeta being on the warpath.

Gohan asks where the Grand Elder is. Dende concentrates for a moment and points in a direct. "Hey, that's where my dad went!" Gohan says. They're two head off….but then they're cut off by Cui.

Now...why's Cui here instead of trying to get Vegeta? Well, Vegeta and Raditz are about evenly matched in terms of power - Cui is still at 18,000, so he'd be outclassed by either. Of course, he can assume one is Vegeta, but being able to see that two people that strong are fighting...he's not going to risk it, just yet. Maybe Lord Freeza can be placated with another offering - a Namekian and a Saiyan child?

"Get back!" Gohan says, taking a fighting stance. Cui gives off an arrogant smile. "Well, look at this. Power levels of 600 and 15. Taking you to Lord Freeza will be a piece of cake!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Gohan yells.

"Oh, and look at this, the little chimp has some spirit. Come on kid, give me your best shot. I'll even give you a free one!"

So….Gohan does his anger thing, surprises Cui as his power level jumps to over 30,000, and delivers a beautiful flying kick to the chest.

And that is why Cui is no longer contributing to this story!

Gohan stops - he grabs something in his pocket. He gasps. The Dragon Radar got broken somehow! Frantically, Gohan looks in the distance, but can't remember where the Dragon Balls were. Defeated, he heads back to the spaceship with Dende in tow. Bulma's smart, she can fix things, right?

Both Saiyans are near empty in terms of energy. Their incredible battle has now degenerated into desperate punches that are telegraphed all to hell and can be easily dodged.

Vegeta's furious, but it doesn't do any good. Taking a knee, he tries to regain what stamina in can, but a ki blast from Raditz ends that as he jumps out of the way. It's then he sees the Four Star Dragon Ball. He smiles and grabs it, and starts charging at Raditz.

"You want the Dragon Ball so bad, here, you can have it!" Vegeta yells, raising it it an attempt to bash Raditz's skull in. Raditz manages to get out of the way, and delivers a kick to Vegeta's gut. Vegeta goes down, and Raditz is spent.

Raditz takes a few deep breaths and starts laughing, proud of his hard fought victory over Vegeta. He can win, he feels great, _he can do this_! But then, his eyes go wide and he sees the silhouette of Zarbon against of the Namekian suns.

"Oh shit," Raditz says.

For Goku, his journey was largely uneventful, and finally reaches the source of the power: He stops for a moment.

"Whoa!" Goku says. "That must be Freeza! That's crazy strong!

A strange house on a very tall cliff. He approaches it, and a burly Namekian stands in the way. Goku's shocked at first, but remembers this is a _Namekian_.

 _This must be the source of that power. Amazing...he's leagues beyond Piccolo. If I fought him now, I'm not sure if I'd have a chance._

"My name is Nail. You must be one of the visitors from Earth," Nail says. "You are expected," he says, leading Goku inside. "Elder, the visitor has come," Nail says.

"You have come a long way," the Grand Elder begins. Goku looks up and smiles as he sees the Dragon Ball.

 _Wow, this guy….he's huge! I wonder if this is how Kami looked…_

"Allow me to thank you," The Grand Elder says, "Two of your kind saved one of my children. It was an exceptional display of bravery, and I sense that your heart is as pure as theirs,"

"That sounds like something Gohan would do," Goku says. "My name is Goku, and I'm a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan? Tell me, why have you come here?" the Grand Elder asks.

"Grand Elder, I grew up on a planet called Earth. There, we have our own Dragon Balls. Years ago, I accidently killed their creator," Goku says, "And I've been on a quest to restore them and return my best friend to life,"

"You...killed their creator? On accident?"

"It's...well….I don't know how it happened, but the creator was Kami, and somehow he had an evil twin that I fought and...killed. And _that_ killed Kami.

"I do not doubt your words, Goku. but...I wonder... the only way it seems possible is if you're...are you by chance a Super Saiyan?" The Grand Elder asks.

"I've been called that before, but to be honest, I'm still not sure what that means," Goku says.

"I see, come closer, allow me to read the history of your planet...as well as your own," The Grand Edler says.

Goku steps closer. The Grand Elder concentrates for a moment, and gasps.

"I see," the Grand Elder says. "So...it was the son of Katas after all. He was a child of incredible talent and power, and purity of heart. A true prodigy! On Earth, he saw pain...suffering...and death, and slowly part of his heart grew corrupted. He sought to protect Earth, but do that, he had to expel his own evil. And from there...Piccolo was born. His intentions were good, but at what price?" The Grand Elder says. "The Piccolo you destroyed….that wasn't even a mere fraction of the potential the Son of Katas had. If he were to somehow overcome that evil and regain his essence…"

"Wow, so I guess Kami would be _really_ strong?" Goku asks.

Grand Elder smiles. He's seen Goku's heart, he gets him. "Now...for you...a child of two worlds. This power you have...it is indeed the power of a Super Saiyan, but somehow you achieved that power long before you should have. Even now, with as strong as you have become, Goku, that power should escape you. Truly, your friend meant much to you. Please, take this Dragon Ball" Guru says, handing the One-Star Namekian Dragon Ball to Goku. Goku looks at it and is amazed by the size.

"You are nearing the end of your journey," Guru says, "You must hurry. I am not long for this world, but I'm not quite done yet. I'll hold out as long as I can,"

Goku thanks Guru, but then the Grand Elder remembers. "Oh yes, you asked me about what a 'Super Saiyan' is," Goku returns, highly interested. "Ages ago, during a time of great conflict, a powerful Saiyan found a way to ascend his power beyond that of any other Saiyan. It came at his time of greatest need, but just as soon as he appeared - the Super Saiyan disappeared, possibly destroyed by the great power," Guru says. "It would seem you too have found this power, Son Goku, and you are wise not to fully use it. How you achieved it at that moment...is something I cannot answer. However, I feel that very soon - you shall indeed become a true Super Saiyan. And your brother, your son….they may be able to achieve this power too. Send them to me, if you can, Son Goku, so that I may aid them," Guru says.

Goku smiles. "So...that's a Super Saiyan. You'll be able to make Raditz and Gohan into Super Saiyans too?"

"That is a journey they'll need to complete on their own, but I can at least make the road a little smoother for them," Guru says.

"Alright, if I get a chance, Grand Elder, I'll send them. Thanks for all your help ,and just hang in there," Goku says.

Nail shows him outside. "The Grand Elder trusts you immensely, Earthling," Nail says, "Be warned, there are others on Namek that seek the Dragon Balls."

"Yeah, one is called Vegeta. He's one of Freeza's men. The other...I'm not sure on, but he's almost as strong," Goku says..

"II would go with you, but with this threat, I must protect the Grand Elder," Nail says.

"I understand. If something happens to him, then this whole thing is pointless. Anyway, thank you," Goku says, taking off.

Zarbon arrives back at Freeza's spaceship, with not only an unconscious Vegeta and Raditz, but also the two Dragon Balls the two were fighting over.

"Ah, very good Zarbon," Freeza says, as the two bodies are being taken into the medical lab. "I ask for Vegeta, and you bring me not only him, but two Dragon Balls _and_ another piece of filthy monkey garbage. Who is this one?" Freeza asks.

"It's either this Raditz or Kakarot, I'm not sure which," Zarbon says.

"Raditz….Raditz…" Freeza says, struggling to remember. "Was he that useless one on Vegeta's team?"

"I believe so, sire," Zarbon says.

"Hmm. Throw them both in a medical machine," Freeza says. "Once they're revived, I intend to _thoroughly_ interrogate both of them."

"Shall I have questions prepared for you, sire?"

"Oh no, Zarbon. You forget... _I have a way with people_. And as Vegeta is soon going to learn from his unfortunate friend here...there's more than one way to skin a monkey.

"Understood, sire. Lord Freeza...about that large power level far to the south.." Zarbon says.

"Yes, I've noticed it Zarbon, what of it?"

"Sire, it seems that...leaving it unmolested would be dangerous," Zarbon says.

"Ah, but that is where I beg to differ, Zarbon. It was an astonishingly high power level, however, considering the distance, and considering if whoever it was had any knowledge or objectections to our presence, he certainly would have made his intentions known when Dodoria and Vegeta were slaughtering the locals. Vegeta holds the last part of the mystery - five dragon balls are missing, and I need to know where he and Dodoria hid them.

Dende and Gohan arrive back at the Capsule Corporation Spaceship. Bulma runs out to great them, giving Gohan a big hug, leading to a typical drawn out " _Mom…"_.

He shows off the damaged Dragon Radar, and while Bulma's a little upset (let's be honest, that thing is a memento from the first time she and Goku met), she will be able to fix it. In about a day or two. They head inside, and Bulma wonders where Raditz is. Gohan doesn't know, but he fills her in.

So, with a day to spare (and nothing really for them to do), Bulma gives them a hot meal and Dende and Gohan swap stories about their lives. Bulma thinks it's pretty awesome that her little boy is becoming friends with a Namekian, and she can't _wait_ to tell Tights.

"Lord Freeza," Zarbon began. "The Saiyan we recovered, Raditz, is healing faster than anticipated; we believe the interrogation can proceed momentarily."

"Excellent, Zarbon. Of course, that 'interrogation' depends on when Vegeta is strong enough to at least _watch_ ," Freeza says. "What about _him_?"

"It's strange; we placed Vegeta in one of the newer machines, but he's healing far slower than Raditz," Zarbon says.

"Strange," Freeza says.

Suddenly, there's an explosion!

"Vegeta!" Zarbon says,

In the medical bay, Vegeta quickly kills the two guards in the room, throwing one of them onto a station right by the pod that Raditz is in. Somehow, a switch is flipped, but Vegeta doesn't notice. He races at top speed through the ship, but stops when he sees Freeza and Zarbon. He's momentarily stunned, but quickly smiles and fires off two energy blasts at both of them. Not much power, but _just_ enough to destroy their scouters. Freeza throws his now smoking and useless scouter on the ground in rage. Vegeta runs from them at top speed.

Raditz's eyes open as he senses the commotion. The tank is draining and he smiles. He stays put, closing his eyes.

 _Vegeta, what are you doing? Don't you realize that Freeza will easily-ah, you're hiding your power level!_

There's another explosion!

"After him, you _fool!"_ Freeza yells at Zarbon, channeling his inner Cobra Commander. In a panic, Zarbon flies out an exposed hull breach, with Freeza following. Vegeta laughs as he races into the main control room. He sees the two Dragon Balls he and Raditz fought over.

 _There's no way I'm leaving these for Freeza or Raditz. But it'd only be a matter of time before Zarbon came skulking about. He doesn't know what he's in for, just like Dodoria. And Raditz...that idiot somehow ruined my plan but not masking his recovery. Still, these Dragon Balls will slow me down...that's it!_

Vegeta sees the massive window. _Another explosion will only let them home in...well, I suppose I have to see just how strong I've gotten_ this _time._ Vegeta runs at the window and gives a flying kick, shattering it. He clears tosses the two Dragon Balls as far as he can, and flies out. He spots Raditz flying in the opposite direction.

 _Good, you just run away and hide, Raditz. It's what you do best. I would love nothing more than to snap your neck for that humiliation, but right now I have six of the Dragon Balls. Once I have the last one, immortality will be mine. I just have to figure out who will be more fun to kill...you, Kakarot or Freeza._

Vegeta circles around, and then spots Zarbon, frantically searching for Vegeta. A little bit of time has passed at this point, so they're a good distance away from the ship. Vegeta smiles as he flies at full power towards Zarbon…

Freeza stands in the control room, staring out the hole in his window. It is clear he is not in a good mood.

"Reporting as ordered, Lord Freeza!" the mook says. Freeza turns.

"What of the scouters?!" he yells.

"Uh...well...Lord Freeza...it would appear that Vegeta was very meticulous with his escape. He somehow destroyed _every_ scouter on the ship.

"How is this _possible?!"_

"We had a skeleton crew."

Freeza raises his hand and fires a Death Beam right into the mook's heart. Well, he's dead. Freeza goes to an intercom and yells into it: " _Captain Ginyu! You and your men are hereby ordered to report at maximum speed!"_

Zarbon is caught completely off guard by Vegeta's attack and is sent flying straight towards the ground. He hits it _hard_. Vegeta lands and Zarbon struggles to get up. Vegeta smiles. "How!" Zarbon calls out. "You weren't that strong before!"

"You really can't be that surprised, Zarbon. After all, it was the growing strength of the Saiyans that frightened him. You were there, surely you realize that given another year, Freeza would have become just a ghost story,"

Zarbon stands. "Your arrogance blinds you, Vegeta. Do you really think Freeza would so easily reveal his true power?"

"Is that supposed to frighten me? I've _seen_ true power, Zarbon, and once it's in my hands...well, I may not even need the Dragon Balls to deal with Freeza,"

"You're bluffing," Zarbon says, "But if it's power you're after, well…"

Zarbon transforms into his reptile monster form. Vegeta smiles and laughs.

"Ohhh, scary," Vegeta says. He holds up his hand,

"What?!" Zarbon says, surprised.

"I guess without scouters, there's no point holding back anymore," Vegeta says, his smile growing. He fires a massive blast and that's it for Zarbon. He's luggage now. Vegeta gives his awesome 'I am evil and planning something laugh' and flies off.

"Shoot, you busted this thing up more than I thought," Bulma says. It's clear she's been working through the night as Gohan emerges from his cabin.

"Did Dad or Uncle Raditz ever make it back?"

"No, and I'm starting to get worried about it, at least with Raditz. I'm used to this with your father," Bulma says.

Dende, who's been mediating all through the night, speaks up. "Uh...someone's coming this way!"

Gohan gasps and runs outside, still in his pajamas. He's ready to rumble at first, but smiles as he sees Raditz approach and land.

"Uncle Raditz!" Gohan says. The boy is overjoyed to see his uncle safe. "What happened?" he asks.

"Little run in with Vegeta and one of Freeza's lieutenants," Raditz says.

"You don't have those Dragon Balls,' Gohan notices.

"It's a long story, but the good news is, neither does Freeza. How did you and the Namekian kid do?"

"Well…" Gohan starts, "I kinda...broke the Dragon Radar…"

"What, how?!" Raditz asks.

"We ran into some purple guy...seemed as strong as Vegeta back on Earth…" Gohan says.

Raditz thinks for a moment. "I think you mean Cui.."

"I didn't get his name," Gohan says.

"Tell me, nephew: what happened then?"

Gohan's afraid to say. I mean, can you blame him, he killed a guy at age _5,_ and that's after growing up in the flowery world of luxury that is being Bulma's kid. He's really not mentally prepared for that shock.

"I see…" Raditz says, piecing it together. "Just remember, he would have killed you without any second thought, and Dende too."

Raditz smiles for a moment. He senses something. _That's Kakarot! Hopefully_ he _has some good news._

Goku lands and now everyone is completely happy. And for bonus points, he has a Dragon Ball!

So, everyone shares their little adventure, Goku's happy to meet Dende, and he tells them about how great the Grand Elder is, and that Raditz and Gohan should probably go see him, saying that he can help. Dende asks to go along (since the Grand Elder and Nail are there, and he could probably help vouch for Gohan in case there's any lingering doubt from Nail and Guru), so they head off.

Goku meanwhile get a typical Bulma ass chewing for leaving her alone, but they quickly make up. Bulma questions the wisdom of sending Gohan and Raditz into _another_ dangerous situation, but Goku points out that the only person on Namek that could threaten them is Freeza. Bulma then presents Goku with a literal banquet (kept fresh in capsule form), while she continues work on the Dragon Radar. Goku finishes up, and Bulma asks if she can see the Dragon Ball. He brings it over, and she smiles as she turns on the Dragon Radar….

...and there's a shock and a puff of smoke.

" _Dammit, that's not fair!"_ Bulma says. "I made this damn thing when I was sixteen, how can it be broken?!"

"Well...can you fix it?" Goku asks.

"I'd need my original schematics, and they're back on Earth," Bulma says.

Goku stops and thinks for a moment. "Well, we can't really leave Namek...although I guess if we took the Dragon Ball with us, it would stop Freeza and Vegeta…"

The lightbulb over Goku's head goes off. "Wait, you can talk to Earth, right?"

Bulma gets it instantly. "Oh, of course!"

She gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I'm going to go work this meal off. It was great, Bulma!" he says.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'work the meal off'? Don't you have to go kill Vegeta?"

"Nah, I'm not too worried about Vegeta anymore. If he shows up here, well...he's getting stronger, but not quite strong enough. I don't think he could take Raditz and Gohan together, either," Goku explains. "Now, that Freeza guy…"

"Aren't you strong enough to fight _him_?!" Bulma yells.

"I don't know...I feel a lot of power coming from him. And the thing is...if that was it, Bulma, I think I could. It'd be close, though. But there's something else with him...like Freeza's hiding his power too."

"You mean...he's _stronger?!"_

"I guess, I'm not sure. But with as strong as I am now….I don't think I can handle him. That's why I have to do this, Bulma, to protect you and Gohan. Otherwise, he'll just be able to kill us all," Goku says, heading towards the gravity chamber.

"...well, I may not like it, but fine."

Goku smiles and does his little 'he he' laugh. "How long will it take to fix?" Goku asks, referring to the radar.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long once my dad can find the notes…" Bulma says. _How long_ that _will take, on the other hand…_

"Great. Let me know once you get it repaired - I gotta find out just what my real limit is!" Goku says, heading into the gravity chamber.

 _If it were anybody else, I'd call them crazy, but that's Goku..._ Bulma thinks.

Vegeta sits, looking bored to death, as he guards the six Dragon Balls (having recovered the two he and Raditz initially fought over). He stands up, gasping in surprise.

 _That power...that...that has to be Kakarot! How strong is he getting?_

Vegeta grinds his teeth. _No...that's not Kakarot….that's….someone else. Wait….could it be Raditz and Kakarot's brat? What the hell are they….a Dragon Ball. They have to have found the last Dragon Ball. Well, like hell I'm going to let low class scum steal_ my _wish._

Vegeta stands and takes off.

While en route to the Grand Elder's, Raditz looks to Gohan. He smiles as he has an idea.

"Gohan...if we push ourselves, we can make this journey much faster," Raditz says.

"Isn't that dangerous? Vegeta might chase us down!"

"Then I'll just have to beat him again! Besides, the sooner we're done here, the sooner we can get the Dragon Balls and get the hell off this planet. If we go all out, we can get there and back in less than half the time it took Kakarot," Raditz says. "Here...I have a better idea. Grab onto my back, Gohan."

Gohan does so. "Good, now, you uh….little green guy…I'm sorry, I forgot your name,"

"Dende," Dende says.

"Right, come here, hold onto my chest,"

Dende does so. Raditz smiles as he flies off at full power, the two kids hanging on for dear life.

In the gravity training room, Goku is giving it is all. He's up to 100G, but is nearing the point of his limits. He falls to one knee, and is forced to crawl to deactivate the machine. As it does so, he grabs a Senzu Bean, and hops up, completely refreshed. He takes a deep breath and smiles. He throws a few punches and is amazed at the speed. "Whoa," he says. _Man, if this is how_ fast _I've become, I'm almost afraid to hit someone! And I'm not even using Super Saiyan!_

Goku grabs the Bag o' Senzu and exits the room. He sees Bulma preparing a meal. He sniffs the air and smiles.

"Wow, smells great!" Goku says. Bulma is startled and drops a carving knife she...and her mouth goes wide as she see Goku standing in front of her, having caught the knife.

"But...you were just over there!" Bulma says, astonished.

Goku does the classic head scratch. "Yeah, I'm amazed to. I'd hug you, Bulma, but I'm afraid I'd have to ask Shenron to bring you back too!"

Bulma smiles. "Did you really get that much stronger?"

"I think so, and it's not just strength or speed. Everything seems...I don't know, so much more 'in tune', you know?"

"Oh, I've heard about stuff like that," Bulma says, acceptingly. Then she realizes something. "Wait, how out of tune were you before?!"

Goku shrugs and smiles. "I'll be outside...I need to get used to this," Goku says.

Raditz and company land at the Grand Elder's place, and they give Nail the whole "Oh hi, yes, we're friends of Kakarot's, he says your guy can do some cool stuff,". So, Nail lets him in, Guru gives the two Saiyans some nice exposition about how much stronger they're gonna be, etc etc, and unlocks their potential.

Now...there seems to be a few discussions concerning that abillity, just _what_ it does. For the purpose of this narrative, I'm going to follow the example more or less set by the anime, where it happens, and then it's largely forgotten about.

In terms of what this means for Gohan and Raditz, their power level _is_ gradually rising involuntarily; their bodies are basically catching up. It'll peak eventually, but it's not going to be an end-all be-all.

So, as Raditz is unlocked, he steps outside while the Grand Elder does likewise with Gohan. It's then Raditz realizes something amiss…

"Vegeta," he says, flying off to intercept him. The two meet, and Vegeta is not pleased at all to see Raditz again.

"This is becoming an annoying habit that I shall soon end!" Vegeta says, getting ready to attack Raditz. Raditz just watches him, but remains on guard. Vegeta stops, and looks over to the mountain...and see's the Grand Elder's house.

"Is that where Kakarot's whelp is hiding out? Too afraid to get a bloody nose, and you, the brave uncle ready to fight off the monsters? It's sickening, that child should be completely fearless, especially after what he did to Nappa," Vegeta says.

"He can handle himself just fine, Vegeta. Have you seen Cui lately?" Raditz says. _I just have to buy enough time for Gohan_.

But then..Raditz looks away. He can sense... _something_. Vegeta senses it too, but sees that Raditz has dropped his guard. He fires an energy blast into him.

And while Raidtz isn't killed or gravely wounded - he has lost a bit of luster, allowing Vegeta to slip by and reach the Grand Elder's house, where he's greeted by Nail.

"You are not welcome here," Nail says.

"What's in there?" Vegeta asks, "Is it a Dragon Ball?"

"I told you to leave," Nail says. Suddenly, both look at the house with surprise.

"What the hell?" Vegeta says. He sees Gohan exit. At first Gohan doesn't notice him, amazed at the raw energy he's feeling. To be fair, he is five. He notices Vegeta, and suddenly, _Gohan mad!_

Vegeta smiles as he sees the power coming off of Gohan. _YES! THIS IS A TRUE SAIYAN!_

But then….all three now notice the much closer power closing in on Namek.

"Is...that my dad?" Gohan asks. Dende runs out, warning them that some serious shit is about to go on. At that point, Raditz lands.

"There are five of them," Nail says, "Each full of malice...and each one powerful,"

"The Ginyu Force!" Raditz says.

"Who?" Gohan asks.

"There's no choice now. Give me the Dragon Ball so I can get my wish, and I'll let all of you live!"

"And why would we do that, Vegeta? You'd be just as bad or _worse_ than Freeza. Besides, are you forgetting about Kakarot?"

 _So he is here,_ Vegeta thinks. "If Kakarot is on this worthless planet, then where the hell is he?"

Raditz smiles.

"He may be right," Nail says.

"What?" Raditz says.

"Those five...they're hostile."

"Then why not wish for the child or myself, or even _Kakarot_ to become immortal?"

"He has no tactical experience, and neither of you have the savage _instinct_ needed to deal with them."

"I'd sooner face them alone then waste our one wish on you," Raditz says.

"You get more than one," Nail says, "Three to be precise. Surely you can find some way to accomplish your mission with two extra wishes,"

"There, you see? Everyone wins, but only _if you give me the damn Dragon Ball!"_

He's actually panicking,

Raditz says, _I've never seen Vegeta this startled. And this, even knowing Kakarot is on Namek._

Raditz's rage is building...he can't believe he's going to have to put with _this_. "...then let's get to it,"Raditz says. They fly off…

Freeza smiles as he watches the Ginyu Force land.

And we get the whole Ginyu Force pose Super Sentai schtick. Pleasantries are exchange, and Ginyu is filled in: Vegeta's stolen the Dragon Balls, and he needs him to bring in Vegeta _alive_.

Ginyu laughs, plays with his scouter, says something to the effect of (and I'm paraphrasing here) 'Oh look, it's Vegeta and two other guys that seem pretty strong heading...somewhere. Probably where the Dragon Balls are…"

Jeice presents Freeza with the new scouter, and the Ginyu Force heads off to take care of the three Saiyans.

 _Tokusentai! Tokusentai!_

Goku grabs the repaired Dragon Radar from Bulma, gives her a kiss.

"This is it, Bulma, the moment of truth," Goku says.

"Goku...what do you mean?" Bulma says, a bit concerned about her husband's statement.

"It's time to see if all that trainings paid off,"

"You don't sound so sure," Bulma says.

Goku smiles. "To be completely honest, I'm not," he says, grabbing her arms. He looks into her eyes, and his gets a bit serious. "Now listen. Things..may get dangerous. If it's too much, I'll send Gohan and Raditz back. Don't worry about the Dragon Balls are me. If that happens, you fly to Earth and you tell those two to train like they've never trained before. Because if it comes to back...Freeza's going to be on his way," Goku says, "And then, they'll be everyone's final hope."

"But what about the Dragon Balls?" she asks.

"It won't matter. The Grand Elder, he's kind of like Namek's Kami, has his life force tied to the Dragon Balls too. He knows his time is running out...naturally. Believe me, I haven't come this far to bring back Krillin and the others only to fail so close to the finish line. I have to do this, Bulma. For all of them. I love you," he says, and in my mind, at least, in a direct reference to the second episode of Dragon Ball, they kiss the same way the couple on the soap opera Bulma put on did.

...I mean...it was the first time Goku had even seen a TV, and he had literally just met Bulma so...kind of fitting, considering the circumstances.

Before he leaves, he grabs the Dragon Radar, and is happy to see that six of them are all together. He grabs the One-Star Dragon Ball (in a decent sized sack Bulma found/made that can carry all seven), as well as the Senzu Beans, and heads out.

Goku decides that he'll help deal with the Ginyu Force, but has a moment of clarity: They probably have scouters, so they'll know that Goku is the biggest threat. So of course, he'll mask is energy. Problem is, it'll delay his arrival. Well...if he's too late, he can always deal with everyone, bring the dead back with the Dragon Balls. That's part of the plan anyway, right?

The Ginyu's encounter Vegeta, and Ginyu cordially asks for him for the Dragon Balls. If he gives them up, he'll even lie to Freeza for him and let him (and his friends) leave. Come to think of it, Ginyu does seem to have the most honor of all of Freeza's lackeys.

Naturally, Vegeta refuses. Ginyu shrugs, and tells Recoome, Jeice and Burter to figure out how they want to do this (but don't kill Vegeta), and like before, Recoome gets to fight Vegeta, while Jeice and Burter getting the other two. Recoome even says that Gohan and Raditz can fight him at the same time, leading to protests from both Jeice and Burter.

So, the fight between Vegeta and Recoome begins, with Vegeta powering up as much as possible and taking the battle to the massive Space Ginger. And to be fair, it's a damn fine showing, with Raditz and Gohan amazed and seeing just what Vegeta is capable of (and by extensions, themselves and Goku).

The battle is basically a recreation of the one from the anime, with Raditz and Gohan watching from the sidelines. Gohan asks why they don't help, and Raditz says it's not sure if they should. Vegeta's doing fine, and if Recoome wins...then that's Vegeta dealt with and then they just have to run and find Goku.

So, Vegeta fires off a massive energy blast that's totally not the Final Flash. They think Recoome is toast, but to the horror, they feel Recoome's energy. The dust clears, and there Recoome stands, albeit with his armor destroyed.

Recoome decides it's time to 'play for real', and the Recoome Ass Kicking Clinic is on. Raditz and gohan continue watching as Recoome delivers a massive powerbomb onto Vegeta. Vegeta's down, but he blasts Recoome away with another energy blast. Is Recoome dead?

Nope! He flips right back up. Raditz sighs while Gohan is frightened. "I'm not allowed to kill you Vegeta, but if you have anything else you want to try, go right ahead."

Vegeta basically thinks he's screwed. Raditz pulls Gohan aside.

"Listen….If this is Vegeta's best, we're in trouble," Raditz says. "Get ready and follow my lead."

"Right,' Gohan says.

Recoome fires off the Recoome Eraser Gun, but Raditz fixes that with a blow Recome's head from behind while Gohan knocks Vegeta out of the way. And once again, Recoome stands, except now he's down a few teeth. He asks Jeice and Burter if he can fight them, and they agree, in exchange for desert. Recoome approaches Raditz, and delivers off a Recoome Kick.

Raditz quickly dodges, and the two begin to duke it out. This time it's much more evenly matched, and once Gohan joins in, things begin to go south for Recoome. However, his sheer battle experience shows when he manages to knock Raditz away. Recoome then grabs Gohan, and drives him down hard with a textbook back breaker.

"Nooo!" Raditz yells. Gohan's not moving at all, except for some shallow breaths.

Recoome is laughing, and so are the other four members of the Ginyu Force. Something is boiling deep inside Raditz. _IS HE REALIZING THE LEGEND?!_

Well, no, actually, as he finds out as he charges Recoome in a fit of pure anger. One Recoome Kick later, and now Raditz is out of it.

THANKFULLY, GOKU ARRIVES! He ignores the Ginyu Force at first and attends to Gohan, feeding the poor kid a Senzu Bean (he basically had his spine crushed by Recoome). To the surprise of the Ginyu Force, Gohan's back up like nothing happened. He warns his father about how dangerous the Ginyu Force is, and that the big guy alone was able to do all this. Raditz gets a Senzu Bean as well.

"Well, it took you long enough," Raditz says. "I'm assuming you're going to want to hog all the glory?"

"Well, first...why is Vegeta fighting with you?" Goku asks.

"It turns out…" Raditz says.

"Wait, one second," Goku says. He places his hand on Raditz's head and focuses. "Ah, that's it!" Goku says.

"That's...what?" Raditz asks.

Goku smiles. "I saw everything. Vegeta's fear about these guys, but also how strong you're all getting. You know...he's still nasty, but…" Goku says. He reaches into the bag with the Senzu Beans.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?!" Raditz says as he has a realization.

"Hey Vegeta, catch!" Goku yells. He tosses him the Senzu Bean. Vegeta catches it and studies it.

 _This must be that same medicine that Kakarot gave to Nappa after the whelp destroyed him._ Vegeta says. Remembering Nappa, he snarls and eats it, and feels his strength return.

"...Are you crazy?" Raditz asks. "Do you have any idea how valuable those are? How many are left?!"

"It was the last one," Goku says, "Look, I have my reasons. I want to have a rematch with Vegeta. I think you can appreciate that," Goku says. "But first...I'm going to deal with these Ginyu guys," Goku says. He sets the bag with the Dragon Ball down and approaches Recoome.

Ginyu pulls Guldo aside and asks him to grab that bag...and before the trash talking between Recoome and Goku can commence, Guldo manages to sneak the bag away (Goku did set it down a bit away from Gohan, and everybody is focusing on Goku and Recoome)

The Saiyans are surprised by this. Ginyu takes a look into the bag, and yells for Burter and Jeice to get over there. Jeice examines the Dragon Radar and quickly figures out what it's for. Ginyu smiles and gives the bag and radar to Burter, telling him to go get the other Dragon Balls. Burter does so at top speed.

Vegeta doesn't bother to pursue...he can't believe what he's seeing, and he's extremely curious to see just how strong Goku has become.

Recoome prepares to fire the Ultra Fighting Bomber, and takes a solid punch right in the gut. He's down for the count.

At this point, Burter has returned, while Ginyu and Guldo head back to Freeza's ship. Burter decides to step in after he and Jeice dismiss Goku's power. They decided to double team him, and it doesn't go well at all for them. Goku's just blocking, but eventually gives them an ultimatum: Leave or he'll start fighting back. They ignore this, and for his trouble Burter takes a kick to the chest.

Goku gives his typical "Hey I just whooped your friends ass, so you might want to leave" speech to Jeice, but Jeice retreats.

"Nice team, he just left his friends here," Goku says.

"Kakarot, that was incredible!" Raditz says. Vegeta takes the opportunity to jump down and blast Burter and Recoome, sending them to an eternity of teddy bear parades.

"They got what they deserved, Kakarot! Don't you realize what is happening to you? You are on the cusp of ultimate power, but you don't have any idea what to do with it! You will never beat Freeza with that kind of thinking! You're no Super Saiyan."

Goku's had enough. "Look Vegeta, I don't think I can get much stronger - I've come a long way, but you sound so sure that I won't stand a chance,"

"You saw with your own eyes how Kakarot handled those two, and he wasn't even showing off! He held back!" Raditz says.

"And because of that, Freeza is going to know just what Kakarot _might_ be capable of, and decide to finish off our entire race for good," Vegeta says. "The _only_ option is to wish for _me_ to become immortal and-"

"Will you please shut up about that, Vegeta?" Raditz says. "In spite of what you might think, the only way you're getting your wish is if Kakarot allows it. And I really don't see that happening." Raditz smiles.

"Oh yeah, the wish," Goku says. He starts looking for the sack. "Where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" Raditz says.

"When I got here, I brought along the Dragon Radar and the Dragon Ball the Grand Elder gave me. I set it down near Gohan…"

"Dragon Radar, what the hell is that? Kakarot, do you mean to tell me you have a device that can locate these things?" Vegeta asks.

Goku does the head scratch thing. "Why the hell didn't you get the Dragon Balls to begin with to make your wish?!"

"Those guys were pretty strong, Vegeta, and they were fighting my son and my brother,"

"But what happened, where could it have gone?" Raditz asks.

Vegeta's silent, but then something occurs to him. "Guldo," he says.

"Huh? What's a 'Guldo'?" Goku asks.

"That fat little blob on the Ginyu Force. In a straight up fight, there'd be no contest. You were strong enough to fight him on Earth, Kakarot - without resorting to your little tricks. But there are stories - that the little green spud has ridiculous psychic powers. He probably would have slipped in and grabbed it without anyone noticing," Vegeta says.

"Right..hey, that makes sense! And since the Dragon Radar was in there...they could've just gone off while all the fighting was going on."

"So, it looks like we just ran out of luck, Kakarot. Freeza isn't going to let those Dragon Balls out of his sight," Vegeta says. "If you had any brains left, you'd flee,"

"What?" Raditz says.

"No, he's right," Goku says. "There's no way any of you can hope to stand up against Freeza. I can feel his power - it's intense. But...I can't just let him get the Dragon Balls."

Goku is getting angry. He closes his eyes and clinches a fist. "Gohan, Raditz, get back to the ship. I want you to head home, and I need you to train like you've never trained before," Goku says.

"Kakarot, are you giving up?!" Raditz yells.

"No...but I know this. It hasn't gone dark yet," Goku says.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything, Kakarot? This planet has three suns." Vegeta says.

"I know...but on Earth, whenever we use the Dragon Balls, it goes dark, like it's night. Then Shenron comes out and..he grants your wish. I haven't seen that happen yet, and I think I know why,"

"Shenron?" Vegeta asks. Goku smiles.

"The Dragon; I guess it's how the Dragon Balls got their name. Anyway, I'm willing to bet Freeza doesn't know how to summon _this_ Shenron. I don't either, but still...time's against us. The Grand Elder is dying - he made the Dragon Balls, Vegeta, and if he dies...well, the Dragon Balls dies with him."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Vegeta asks.

"I just want to make sure my family is safe. If it's true that I can't beat Freeza, then once those Dragon Balls stop working, he's going to be pretty mad. And he's probably going to want to take it out on us for ruining those plans. If I can't beat Freeza, I can at least try to buy everyone some time," Goku says.

"So leave with them, train, and then deal with Freeza when he arrives on Earth!" Vegeta yells.

"I told you, I don't think I can get any stronger," Goku says. "Raditz, Gohan - please, leave now, we're wasting time."

He gives his family a hug, and the two fly off.

Back at the Grand Elder's place, Guru announces that time's almost up, and that the Earthlings have proven their worth. He unlocks Dende's power and tells him to go find them and give them the password. He then tells Nail to go get in on the fun, but Nail is pretty stubborn, sensing something foreboding to come, and that he has to stay with him until the end. Guru smiles ,notes the defiance, and thanks Nail for his dedication.

Freeza stands outside his ship, admiring the Dragon Balls and comending Ginyu on a job well done. He then looks to the Dragon Balls and commands them to grant him immortality.

And...nothing happens.

"Did...did it work?" Ginyu asks. "Nothing happened."

"I don't think it did," Freeza says. "But why…"

Freeza stops and paces, then it hits him. "Think Ginyu. You are a race of people that have artifacts that can grant seemingly any wish. Would you let men like us just step in and take them?"

"Well, no, Lord Freeza, of course not,"

"Exactly. What these Namekians lacked in resistance they made up for in a genius failsafe. There must be some kind of ritual or password needed to activate them," Freeza says.

"But...how can we…"

Freeza says nothing as he turns on his scouter. "Ah, there's Vegeta and the others...there! Two readings, they have to be Namekians. Stay here and watch these Dragon Balls, Ginyu. I will see to this matter personally," Freeza says. He hops in his little hover chair and off he goes.

Raditz and Gohan (having fled at full power, and with those Zenkai boosts, I imagine they're beyond most of the Ginyu force at this point) arrive back at the Capsule Corp Spaceship. Raditz explains the situation, and while Bulma is heartbroken that she has to leave her beloved husband behind, she accepts it, stating that if Freeza shows up, Raditz and Gohan better kick his ass. Just as the engines fire and they're about to take off, as Gohan cries and Raditz says farewell to his brother...Bulma get a genius idea. She shuts down the engine and unbuckles her harness.

"Why didn't I just think of that before?!" She syas, sitting down at a computer.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Raditz asks.

"Remember how the Dragon Radar was broken? Well..when I fixed it, thanks to those scouters, I made a little modification to it," she says, and pushing a few buttons on the keyboard, a crude grid appears on her screen, much like the Dragon Radars. It's showing the location of all seven Dragon Balls.

"My brother married a genius," Raditz says. "This means we know exactly where they are...how far away is that?"

Bulma explains the distance (because like hell I'm figuring _that_ out with no canon map of Namek), and Raditz realizes that's right outside Freeza's ship.

"Come on, Gohan. Kakarot will be keeping Freeza busy. We can grab these right out from under him!"

"But my Dad told us to leave!"

Raditz smiles. "I'm guessing Kakarot didn't know about this, and if you did tell him, it went right over his head?"

"Eh, Goku's never really been one for technology. Hell, the first time I met him he didn't know what anything was, he was basically a hermit," She says.

"Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asks, not sure what to make of this.

"Come on, Gohan, this isn't through yet!

And with a renewed sense of hope, the two head for Freeza's ship.

Back at Freeza's ship, while Ginyu and Guldo supervise the Ginyu Auxiliary Force (basically their support staff - seriously, these guys confused me in the anime; more on that in the afterthought), Jeice arrives with bad news; Burter and Recoome are dead, and that the new guy really isn't someone they should mess with. Angered over the loss of tow members of his force, he, Guldo and Jeice head off to find Goku and Vegeta to get their revenge

Goku looks into the distance, trying to sense energy. His face shows one of concern. "We can't waste anymore time...Freeza has almost reached the Grand Elder. I don't know how long he'll be able to hold out.." Goku says.

And just then, Jeice, Ginyu and Guldo land.

"So..the one in orange caused all the problems, huh?" Ginyu asks Jeice. He examines his scouter, "Strange, it says five thousand…"

"That's just it sir! How can someone like that take out Recoome!" Jeice asks.

"It's simple really, he's an experienced warrior and is simply hiding his power level. It's quite shrewd, actually," Ginyu explains. "At least this should prove to be a fun and interesting fight," Ginyu says, smiling.

Goku smiles as well. "What do you say, Vegeta? I'll take the big one, you take the other two? You should strong enough to hold your own."

"Captain, where are the other two?!" Guldo asks.

"They're nobody," Ginyu says.

Vegeta steps forward, and smiles. _If these three clowns are here, then there's nobody watching Freeza's ship_ , he thinks. He takes off. "Have fun, _Kakarot!"_

Goku watches in disbelief as Vegeta flies away, allowing Ginyu to get in a pre-emptive attack. The battle is on!

And they're completely evenly matched. Jeice and Guldo offer to step in, but Ginyu refuses - it's rare that someone forces Captain Ginyu to fight at full strength!

Vegeta meanwhile has come up with his own sinister plan - Grab the Dragon Balls (And that Dragon Radar, since that can cause problems), and basically beat the password out of someone. He's hasn't figure out that part, but there has to be a Namekian he missed...right?

The battle between Ginyu and Goku continues, and Ginyu is starting to grow frustrated and just how Goku is able to keep up with him.

"You're actually pretty good," Ginyu says, smiling. "If Vegeta stayed, you might cause me some real problems."

The battle resumes and intensifies, Ginyu and Goku do the goofy pose thing, until Goku says "Look, I don't have much time."

Ginyu's taken back by this. "What...you want it to be over? That's too bad, I'm really enjoying this. Fine...if it'll make you feel better…" Ginyu says, and starts powering up.

"This power level is 120,000. You're good - I'd say that power you're holding back is capped at 80,000.. If I didn't know better I'd ask you to join us," Ginyu says.

"I could say the same for you...you can't be all bad, you do like a fair fight. And it's true - I am holding back my power, but if you want to see what I can do in short bursts…" Goku says, smiling.

"I would _love_ to see that," Ginyu says.

"Just...don't be mad, okay?" Goku says.

Nail approaches the Grand Elder. "He will be here momentarily," Nail says.

The Grand Elder nods. "I only hope that Dende reaches the Earthlings in time. Nail, you must buy them as much time as possible!"

Nail nods and steps outside. Freeza lands, and is acting rather cordial.

"State your business," Nail says.

And we get the whole exchange between them, and they agree to fight - away from the Grand Elder, of course, since that won't serve either of their needs if something happens.

Goku smiles at Ginyu. "You're gonna love this," he says, and assumes the pose. He yells as he energy grows. All three members of the Ginyu Force watch in terrified awe. Ginyu can't believe the incredible amount of power, and it's still rising.

"What is this?!" Ginyu yells. "This is impossible, it simply can't be!"

Goku stands with a confident smile, now in his Super Saiyan form. _This may scare them...but I'm not sure how long I can maintain this. I haven't had to resort to this since I fought Vegeta on Earth….time to see what we can do!_

He flies at Ginyu, who quickly gets out of the way.

"No...there's no way you can bet that fast! You're stronger than even Lord Freeza! Jeice, Guldo - give me hand!"

The other two members of the Ginyu Force join in, and like before, Goku isn't attack, just dodging and blocking.

He drops out of Super Saiyan and steps away. "Well, I guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought. Now...please, just walk away, I'm getting tired of asking."

"You...you just want to give up and leave! I don't care how strong you are, the Ginyu Force never retreats. Guldo - help me out!" Ginyu commands.

Guldo uses his telekinetic abilities to stop Goku. Goku's frustrated by the lack of movement, but is slowly able to begin to overcome it.

"No, that's impossible!" Guldo says, "My psychic powers are next to none!"

"Do it now, Captain!" Jeice yells out.

 _Dammit...he's planning something big...I better get ready as best as I can._ Goku thinks.

Ginyu smiles as he clenches his fist, and rips into his own chest. He winces in pain but chuckles. "You might even be a Super Saiyan….and with that body…" Ginyu says. He takes off his scouter and tosses it at Jeice.

"Huh?" Goku says, trying to struggle against the Guldo's telekinesis. He's almost able to move at a 'normal' rate (meaning...he could probably _walk_ if he tried hard enough - that degree of motion). "What are you talking about?"

Ginyu grins. " _CHANGE NOW!"_

Vegeta hovers over the men that Ginyu left to guard the ship. He smiles. "Well...looks like Freeza went out for a stroll after all,"

He fires off a frenzy of blasts, each one hitting a mook. He laughs and lands, examining the empty ship.

 _Ginyu and the others must have put the Dragon Balls around here somewhere...Damnit, where is that stupid locator thing?! They have to come back sooner or later, and I should be long gone by the time Freeza is finished with whatever he's doing. But, that power earlier...Kakarot must have been trying to show off his Super Saiyan form...but what I don't understand is while I can't sense Kakarot or Ginyu….I can still sense the other two. Maybe they destroyed each other. If that's the case, then taking out Jeice and Guldo should be a trivial task - then it's a matter of just finding the Dragon Balls._

Vegeta takes the moment to slip into a fresh set of clothes and armor, lamenting they only have the 'basic' model of armor (Ironic, really - a variation of this one becomes his main outfit…).

Raditz and Gohan arrive at Freeza's ship, and hover over it.

"I can't sense anything," Gohan says. "Do you think they're on the ship?"

Raditz looks everything over. "...No. With everything that's happened, they just wouldn't leave them exposed like that. I still can't believe Freeza had the arrogance to just keep them here.."

He looks around and sees the dirt patches among the Namekian grass. "Gohan! Check the dirt, they probably buried them!"

Both Saiyans fly down and begin digging.

Meanwhile, Vegeta gets drawn out by the commotion - but he stays out of sight. Vegeta cannot believe what he's seeing - Raditz and Gohan just digging away. _What are they doing here! Kakarot told them leave - are they digging?! Dammit, why didn't that occur to me…_

We're going back to Goku and Ginyu. Now, GokuGF = Goku in Ginyu's body (GF = Ginyu Force). GinyuTS means Ginyu (Turtle School); the Ginyu in Goku's body. Here we go…

So, GokuGF is completely confused by what has just happened. He sees himself looking right at...himself. "What?" he says. _Wait, that's not my voice...what the hell did this guy do!?_

Suddenly, he feels it. The wound that Captain Ginyu gave to himself. _Shoot, that's why he did it. I gotta hand it to him, that's one nifty trick._

GinyuTS on the other hand is ecstatic about his new body. Jeice and Guldo cheer and compliment him. Jeice hands him the scouter, and the Ginyu Force heads back to Freeza's ship.

 _Dammit...this body...I'm not used to it all. I can't even sense energy.._

Suddenly, GokuGF has a terrible realization.

 _I don't care if this body's weak. I have to stop them! I just hope everyone was able to get off Namek safely…._

GokuGF pauses.

 _I think they went this way_ , he says, clumsily giving pursuit.

"Uncle Raditz!" Gohan yells. "I think I found something!" Gohan digs a little bit more and smiles. "It's a Dragon Ball!"

Vegeta keeps his position hidden behind one of the landing struts of Freeza's ship. Raditz heads over to Gohan and smiles. "Finally...it's over. Keep digging Gohan, the sooner this is over with the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

Together they recover all seven Namekian Dragon Balls, as well as the Dragon Radar.

"Okay kid...do you know how this happened on Earth?"

"Uh...Mom told me the story a lot. I think it was…" Gohan stands and smiles. "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: SHENRON!"

 _This is it!_ Vegeta thinks.

And...nothing happens. "The dragon _is_ supposed to come forth, right?" Raditz asks.

"That's what Mom and Dad said!"

Gohan looks up. "You feel that?"

"Yeah. Quick Gohan, hide! Mask your power!"

 _Wonderful, this is just what I need_. Vegeta thinks.

The Ginyu Force lands. Gohan sees them and runs out. "Dad!" Raditz follows.

GinyuTS looks at the uncovered Dragon Balls and acts cold towards them. "So...you didn't make the wish yet?" he says.

"No, that's the troubling thing, Kakarot," Raditz says. Jeice mouths 'Kakarot' to Guldo who shrugs. "We tried the password, but nothing happened!"

"A password, eh?" GinyuTS says.

"Dad...those two guys...did they join you?" Gohan asks. Something is amiss.

"Whatever you say, kid," GinyuTS says. "You had me worried for a moment."

Raditz also catches on to. "Worried? Kakarot, what are you talking about? This is why we came to this planet!" He takes a closer look at GinyuTS. "Why are you wearing a scouter?"

"Uncle Raditz, it's not Dad!" Gohan yells.

GinyuTS gives an evil laugh. "You see right through me kid. This body is much stronger than my old, so I traded in the old one for an upgrade"

Raditz can't believe what he just heard. "You what?!" he yells. Amazingly, Vegeta thinks the same thing.

GinyuTS charges the two, and both Gohan and Raditz do what they can to avoid his attacks. They really don't want a piece of Ginyu in Goku's body.

Jeice yells that someone else is approaching, and it's GokuGF!

GinyuTS looks at him. "Well, it's always nice to see an _old face_!" he says.

"Gohan, Raditz, listen! He changed bodies with me! It's really Ginyu! But listen - the body change isn't perfect! If you work together, you can stop him!"

"Is...he serious?" Gohan says.

"You must be one sick freak if you want to see your own kid did like that," GinyuTS says.

"Give him everything you got, trust me!" GokuGF yells!

"Did you forget how strong this body is? This is the body of a Super Saiyan!"

"I guess there's only one way to find out. See...just because you're in my body, doesn't mean you know how to use it. Forget about trying to become a Super Saiyan!"

"Well, I guess I just have to oblige you then. Jeice!" GinyuTS yells. He assumes the pose and gives it everything he can.

"Behold, the power of the legendary Super Ginyu!" GinyuTS says, taking an extra slice of ham. "Jeice?! What's the power level!"

"Uh, Captain...it says 23,000!"

GinyuTS laughs! "You hear that! A power level of 23,00! There's no way you can….wait, what?"

"That's...what's what the scouter says, Captain," Jeice says.

"I'm reading the same thing, Captain," Guldo confirms.

"23,000?!" Raditz yells.

"There's...there's no way that can be right, they must be broken!" GinyuTS yells.

GokuGF smiles. "I told you, it may be a strong body, but to use it's full potential you have to train! You don't have any idea what you're doing! Gohan, Raditz, show him what I mean!"

Raditz looks at Gohan, then to GokuGF, then to GinyuTS. "Well...if you say so, Kakarot…". Raditz pulls back and delivers a perfect punch to GinyuTS. GinyuTS is _down_.

"Hey, what are you trying to do, kill me?!" GinyuTS says.

"It's...it's true Gohan! I know we're stronger, but there's no way Kakarot would fall from a blow like that!"

And the battle begins. Gohan is hesitant to attack GinyuTS, which creates enough of an opening for GinyuTS to attack.

"What are you doing?!" Raditz yells as Gohan flies out of the way.

"I...I can't! It's my dad!" Gohan says.

"Look, it's not your dad...just remember that, okay?"

"Right," Gohan says.

And together they prove to be more than a match for GinyuTS. "Guldo, Jeice! Did you forget this was a death match! Get up here and defend your Captain!"

"On it, Captain!" Guldo says. He holds out his arms….and has his head promptly and quite literally knocked off by Vegeta, finally deciding to enter the fight.

"Going somewhere?" Vegeta asks.

Jeice turns around and to his surprise, he sees the Saiyan Prince.

"V-Vegeta! How?! My scouter didn't show anything!" Jeice says, completely scared. Vegeta chuckles.

"You idiots should have learned with Kakarot not to rely on those useless toys," Vegeta says. Jeice tries to attack but Vegeta counters. He's holding Jeice by the arm.

"Now, what does your precious scouter say now?" Vegeta says, as he begins powering up.

"That's….there's no way this can be right! You were only at 36,000 less than an hour ago!" Jeice says.

"It's a little evolutionary trick we Saiyans learned. Whatever doesn't kill us...makes us stronger,"

"But...that means…"

Vegeta holds his hand out. "It means exactly what you think."

"Please, no!" Jeice yells out.

"Don't do it Vegeta!" GokuGF yells.

And with that, he fires the totally not Big Bang Attack, and Jeice is now dead. ("Vegeta, no!" "Vegeta, YES!")

"You see what mercy gets you, Kakarot? You're holding yourself back!"

Meanwhile, Raditz and Gohan are taking it to GinyuTS. Vegeta takes a moment to watch the fight. _So, those two are still screwing around with Ginyu. I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._

Vegeta flies and attacks GinyuTS at full power. GinyuTS curses him as he falls to the ground.

"Don't do it Vegeta!" GokuGF yells. GinyuTS smiles as Vegeta homes in for the kill.

"Oh, no!" GokuGF says.

"Change..." GinyuTS says.

 _Now's my chance!"_ GokuGF thinks.

"...now!" GinyuTS yells. And GokuGF gets between the beam and Vegeta...swapping bodies out.

AND EVERYONE IS CONFUSED AT WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Except the author, who now longer has to type that stupid GinyuTS and GokuGF stuff again.

And things with Ginyu and Vegeta play out roughly the same, with Ginyu ending up in the body of a frog, with Vegeta showing mercy only because he likes the idea of the Ginyu frog.

Raditz and Gohan help Goku up. "Tell me, Kakarot...do you still have a Seznu?"

Goku weakly semiles. "Nah...you guys got the last ones,"

Raditz glares angrily at Vegeta. _And he had to the last one to that bastard._

Vegeta laughs. "So, I suppose if I wanted to kill you, Kakarot, there's nothing you could do about it right now,"

"Did you forget how our last battle went, Vegeta?" Raditz says.

"Easy Raditz, he's not going to do anything," Goku says. "At least not yet."

"You don't mean…?" Raditz says.

"He does," Vegeta says, the pride showing in his voice. "It's really quite simple Raditz. Freeza wants me dead, Freeza wants all of you dead. Freeza wants the Dragon Balls, we want the Dragon Balls. We have a common enemy, and you need all the help you can get, whether you like it or not. Now...bring Kakarot inside the ship. He needs to be in top form."

Raditz isn't happy about it, but he gets at what Vegeta is saying. Raditz takes Goku and heads into the ship, with Gohan following.

And, if you're wondering what Freeza is up to, things basically played out the same with him and Nail. Freeza double-times it back to his ship, and boy, is he _pissed_.

Meanwhile, the Grand Elder wonders why he didn't just tell Goku, Raditz or Gohan the password for the Dragon Balls. Ooops. (Seriously, that's in Kai. GG Guru).

Back on the ship, Gohan watches as Vegeta and Raditz place Goku into one of the medical machines.

"He should be good in about an hour," Raditz says.

Vegeta turns and looks at Gohan, and shakes his head as he sees his gi. "Things are about to get serious, kid," Vegeta says. He walks to a locker and tosses a jumpsuit, boots and gloves at Gohan. "Put those on."

Gohan isn't sure. "Do it, Gohan," Raditz says. Vegeta sneers at Raditz. "And what about you? Want to go back to the glory days?"

If you're wondering what Raditz is wearing, it's basically an outfit like Goku's, but instead of wearing the top half of the gi, he simply wears the weighted shirt. And yes, he does keep the red armband.

Raditz examines the lockers, and finally finds something he's satisfied with. A vest version of the battle armor, similar to what would become Vegeta's signature attire. It's even in Raditz's colors.

"No lower protection, but my father wore something similar," Raditz says. He gives the vest a good tap, strips his shirt and puts it on.

"That actually looks kinda cool!" Gohan says. Vegeta tosses Gohan the actual armor. "Here, it stretches, Just force it on."

Gohan does so. "I'm sure your Mom would want a picture," Raditz says. "Vegeta, you really aren't going to start anything?"

"Not until this business with Freeza is finished. I haven't forgotten about you Raditz...you and I have unfinished business,"

"I look forward to it," Raditz says. "Gohan, you stay here. I'm going to try to reach the Grand Elder's to see how to summon that dragon,"

"You better be back before Freeza gets here," Vegeta says.

Raditz says nothing as he leaves the ship. Vegeta looks at Gohan. "You...watch the Dragon Balls, will you? I can't remember the last time I slept...a little nap might do me good," Vegeta says, sitting down and leaning back against the machine Goku is in.

Outside, Gohan is bored to death. _If Raditz flies at full strength...then he should be back in two hours at the most. By then, Dad should be up. I guess the real question is...where's this Freeza guy?_

Raditz flies at top speed, and smiles as he sees something up ahead.

 _Yes, that has to be that Namekian kid!_

Dende is scared at first, but quickly recognizes Dende. "Raditz!" Dende says happily.

"Kid, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. Come quick, we need your help, we have all seven Dragon Balls!"

"The Grand Elder sent me with the password!" Dende says.

"Excellent! I wondered why he didn't say anything…" Raditz says.

"He may have thought that gathering the Dragon Balls would be futile...nobody's quite sure what he thinks at times," Dende says.

They head back to the ship.

Suddenly, Gohan has an idea. These are _Namekian_ Dragon Balls, created by a _Namekian_ , and they are on _Namek_. Therefore, it stands to reason that if you were to say the words in Namekian...they would be brought back. Good thing Bulma and Gohan took that crash course from Kami's ship!

Gohan stands in front of the Dragon Balls and smiles. He speaks in Namekian: (Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth!)

The balls glow and it grows dark.

Back on the Capsule Corps Spaceship, Bulma can see the sky growing dark. She knows what this means.

She smiles. "Well...either Goku came threw...or we're about to meet a horrible death. Still...better tell the guys back on Earth," she says. She gives them news…

"Alright, now, the object is to take that bat," Yamcha says, pointing at Nappa. Nappa stands on the beach of Kame House, dressed somewhat casually, holding a baseball bat.

"And simply hit the ball. You get three tries," Yamcha says.

"Yeah, got it. Swing bat, hit ball. Child's play. Show me what you got," Nappa says.

Yeah, Nappa is slowly adjusting to Earth culture. And since he has some time to kill…

Yamcha delivers a pitch, and Nappa blasts it out to sea. He smiles. Yamcha can't believe it.

"Uh...beginner's luck…" Yamcha says.

Oolong, Puar and Yajirobe all watch. Yajirobe is going to town on some kind massive slab of meat.

"Okay, that wasn't too bad, but try this one out!" Yamcha says. He delivers another pitch, only this time Nappa misses it.

"Hey, what the hell? That one was _slower_!" Nappa yells angrily. Yamcha smiles. "It's called a curveball,"

"Try it again, see what happens," Nappa says. He takes his batter's stance again.

Just then, Master Roshi runs out of the house: It's showtime. He tosses a capsule, and a capsule plane appears. Yamcha, Nappa, Roshi and Yajirobe all hop on, while Puar hopes that Yamcha will be okay.

***  
Raditz and Dende stop, a little confused. "That...that can't be Freeza, there's no way he could make it back and hide his power at the same time!"

"We have to hurry!" Dende says.

Gohan is amazed at what's happening. The dragon rises. It's massive. Gohan has never seen anything like it.

 _ **"YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE DRAGON BALLS AND SUMMONED ME FORTH: SPEAK TO ME YOUR HEART'S DESIRE, AND AS PORUNGA, THE GOD OF DREAMS, I WILL GRANT ANY THREE WISHES WITHIN MY POWER!"  
**_  
Gohan smiles at Porunga. "Please, bring back the Namekian that went to Earth known as 'Kami' back to life!"

Just then, Raditz and Dende land. "Amazing Gohan! Look at him! I never imagined seeing anything like this!"

"I just asked him to bring back Kami!" Gohan says. Porunga, however, is silent.

" _ **PLEASE STATE YOUR THREE WISHES**_ ," Porunga says.

"I...did?" Gohan says, confused.

"You have to ask them in Namekian!" Dende says.

"Ah, I see, that's actually pretty clever," Gohan says. "(Dragon, please bring back the Namekians the Earthlings know as Kami".

" _ **I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH,"**_ Porunga says.

"But...why?" Gohan asks.

" _ **THIS KAMI IS AN UNUSUAL NAMEKIAN; HE SPLIT HIMSELF IN TWO, HIS OTHER HALF DOES NOT HAVE A BODY THAT I CAN RETURN TO LIFE.**_ _"  
_  
Raditz cannot believe what he just heard. _Then this really was for nothing. Wait - I have it!_

"Ask if he can make a _new_ body for King Piccolo!"

Gohan looks at him and then smiles. "(Then please, create a new body for the Namekian the Earthlings called 'King Piccolo')"

 _ **"VERY WELL. YOUR FIRST WISH SHALL NOW BE GRANTED! STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!"  
**_  
"(For our second wish, please return Kami to life!)"

 _ **"YOUR SECOND WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! STATE YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH.**_ " Porunga says.

On the lookout, Mr. Popo is gardening and humming to himself, when suddenly…

"Hello, old friend," a voice says. Mr. Popo sits up.

"Kami?" he asks, and turns around. Kami, the Guardian of Earth, stands, smiling. " _Kami!"_

"It is good to see you again, Mr. Popo," he says.

"Kami...you've been gone ten years, a lot has happened," Mr. Popo says.

Kami nods. "Indeed. Although I lost my physical body, I was allowed a special privilege in the Other World, and although I was not permitted to interfere, I have watched events transpire since that time. You did very well preparing Son Goku,"

"Yes...yes, he left on a quest to return you and his friend to life with the Dragon Balls. If you've been watching.."

Kami lowers his head sadly, "Yes, I know about the journey to Namek. Although I have returned, Son Goku and his friends are in more danger than they realize…"

In the medical machine, Goku stirs. Vegeta wakes up. "That...that power! It's incredible, and it's closing in fast!" Vegeta looks at the machine. "Dammit Kakarot, hurry up! Only a few minutes left on this damn thing...I have to find Raditz and that whelp…"

Vegeta rushes out and runs down the corridor. He stops as he passes a window and realizes that it's night. For the first time in a week.

"What about the third wish?" Gohan asks.

Raditz is a bit dumbfounded, but all that ends as Vegeta storms out of the ship. "What the hell do you idiots think you're doing?! You just _pissed away_ our only hope against Freeza!"

Vegeta begins to power up. "Gohan...get ready to run," Raditz says.

"Wait, Vegeta! We only used two wishes!"

"Good! Tell that thing to make me immortal!" Vegeta yells.

"No!" Raditz says. Vegeta puts his hands out. "Give me my wish, _or everybody dies!"_

" _If you do that, Freeza will kill you too!"_ Raditz yells.

"Then I guess I have _nothing to lose!_ "

"Speak your wish - NOW!" Porunga commands.

"Don't try my patience, Raditz! Do you want Freeza to slaughter us all!"

Gohan starts shaking. "Think of something, Freeza is on his way!"

Raditz's anger is growing. Gohan speaks something to Dende in Namekian, and Dende nods in understanding.

"(Porunga, please make the Saiyan known as _Raditz_ immortal!")

Vegeta watches in glee, but suddenly Porunga starts groaning in pain. They watch, as the dragon dissolves in a flash of white light, and the Namekian Dragon Balls turn to stone.

"What...what just happened?" Vegeta asks. "Did I get my wish?"

Dende falls onto the ground crying. "No! No, no, no, no!" Everyone is shocked.

"Dende, what it is?" Raditz asks.

"It's the Grand Elder...he's…..he's passed on…"

"What?!" Vegeta says. He looks at Raditz and Gohan with pure hatred.

" _You just had to get the last laugh, didn't you? I did not come this far and sacrifice so much, only for it to end like this! And I'm going to take it out of your asses!"_ He yells. But then, Vegeta looks up slowly. So does Raditz and Gohan.

"...Oh no," Raditz says weakly.

They all look up. Standing on top of a large rock is Freeza, glaring at all of them.

"Oh ho ho ho," Freeza says, "I suppose some congratulations are in order. You outplayed the infamous Lord Freeza and managed to bring out the magical wish granting dragon."

Freeza floats down, "And to think, it was all for naught, since it appears you didn't get your wish. Such a shame...but then again, I didn't get mine either. It would seem I have made a nasty habit of not only underestimating you Vegeta, but your entire soon-to-be-extinct feces-throwing fact, Vegeta-I don't think I've ever been so angry in my entire life," Freeza says. He expression trains, "And you, you filthy monkeys shall pay! PREPARE TO EMBRACE OBLIVION!" He screams.

Vegeta just watches Freeza. "Go on Freeza, do your worst. But if you think I'll make it easy for you, you're wrong!"

Freeza just laughs. "Oh Vegeta, I think you've forgotten just how _terrifying_ I can be," Freeza says. "Here's a refresher," Freeza says, beginning a massive power up.

Raditz and Gohan are unnerved at this. "How strong can he be?!" Gohan yells.

Freeza finishes powering up, and fires a blast at Vegeta. The battle is on!

And it's mostly Freeza just firing in Vegeta's general direction. Gohan, Raditz and Dende get out of the line of fire and regroup.

"Listen, Gohan! The only way we're going to take this bastard down is working with that _other_ bastard. Vegeta's not going to last long!"

"Right!" Gohan yells.

Raditz runs out and fires a blast at Freeza. He turns around. "Oh look, another dirty monkey!" Freeza answers Raditz in kind, who dodges. Gohan darts out and fires another blast, causing Freeza to let out an angry grunt.

The three Saiyans surround Freeza. Vegeta smiles. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Freeza," Vegeta says.

"Oh, do you really think so? That's the one thing I like about you Vegeta - you always did have such a _charming_ sense of humor,"

"Don't want to believe it? Take a look with your own eyes then. Raditz is - and it pains me to say it, strong enough to fight me on an even level. That whelp next to him has a hidden power even greater than he knows, and both their power levels are still growing. And as for me...well, I am becoming the _legendary Super Saiyan!"  
_

Freeza looks completely board by this. "Oh yes, you're a Super Saiyan, Raditz is a Super Saiyan, and that little brat is a Super Saiyan. Bla bla bla. Nobody cares, Vegeta. If you are indeed a Super Saiyan...then this shouldn't trouble you at all!

Freeza attacks Vegeta, and the two have a stand off as their power begins rising. Raditz and Gohan just watch.

"Gohan, we'll take Freeza as soon as they're-"

The energy the two they're putting out is creating a crater beneath them.

"Uncle Raditz - I think Vegeta's right. The three of us can take him!"

Freeza's scouter is going beeping like made. Eventually it explodes, and Freeza hops back.

"Interesting," Freeza says, "There may be a grain of truth to what you're saying after all,"

"Then just transform! If we're such a pain in the neck, why don't you just get stronger and be done with it?"

"Oh ho ho ho, one of my lackeys have loose lips? Tell me Vegeta, who was it that spoiled my little secret?"

"Oh, nobody, but Zarbon did let slip something about how you won't reveal your true power," Vegeta says.

"Ah, Zarbon. No doubt he was only trying to dissuade you. He was correct, you know. Though, I choose to remain in this form, otherwise my power may run amok"

Gohan is confused. "What does he mean, 'transform'? Like Dad?"

Raditz explains. "Some creatures in the universe can alter their shape in ways that may catch you by surprise. Those like Freeza use it to conserve their power or as camouflage."

"Correct, Raditz. Though I am a little exceptional…"

"He's bluffing!" Vegeta says. "He's not going to change _much_."

Freeza laughs and smiles. "Well then, Vegeta, I guess I will simply have to make you _pay_ for your arrogance. Although, before I transform, I want you to know - I didn't have to resort to this when I turned Planet Vegeta into ash,"

Raditz gasps.

"In fact, as soon as your father saw even a _hint_ of what this form's power has - he was in full retreat!"

"And? I surpassed that fool long before I even knew what a power level _was_."

Freeza looks at Raditz. "And you-do you know who it was who led the great last stand against me? Why, it was just a piece of monkey filthy named... _Bardock_. I can't seem to remember just how close he got before he was incinerated…"

"You...you monster!" Raditz yells.

"So, well done monkeys. Allow me to oblige all of you!" Freeza says.

Freeza begins to glow.

MEANWHILE, on Earth, King Piccolo revives. His expression is one of bewilderment and terror.

"What...what happened? Have...have I really been brought back to life? Where's that kid?"

King Piccolo looks around, and stops as he sees Master Roshi, Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Nappa. Next to Yajirobe is an electric rice cooker. King Piccolo gasps.

"A rice cooker?!" he says in horror. Yajirobe smiles.

"You're going with us, green man!" Yajirobe says.

"How...why?!" King Piccolo says.

"It has been many years, Piccolo," Roshi says.

"What?" King Piccolo says.

"Many years ago, we met in battle. I was there when my own master stared you down," Roshi says. "Do you want to know his name? It was _Mutaito!_ "

King Piccolo puts the pieces of the puzzle together. Mutaito...rice cooker. Yeah. He is not amused at the prospect of going back in the rice cooker. And in fairness, King Piccolo was split from Kami for about two years before he was locked away. And hell, in this continuity, he's been back less then two days; from the time Pilaf released to when Goku killed him.

"That rice cooker jog your memory?" Roshi asks.

"Home sweet home!" Nappa says.

"No, not the jar!" King Piccolo says. "It's impossible, I won't let you!"

"We'll just see about that," Nappa says, smiling as he steps forward.

"I'm sure you remember that day well, Piccolo, and I'm sure you remember the little trick that made that rice cooker your home!"

"So...who wants to do it?" Yajirobe asks.

"I guess we can do 'rock-paper-scissors'' Yamcha says.

"Master Roshi, let me," Nappa says. "Besides, Nappa beats _everything_ ,"

Piccolo notices the tail on Nappa.

"Wait...that tail? Is he that kid's father? WHO IS HE?!"

Nappa laughs. "Oh man, you're _way_ out of the loop, pal. You sure he's a Namekian?"

"Namekian?" Piccolo asks confused. "No, no I'm a demon!"

"Sure pal, and I'm the legendary Super Saiyan," Nappa says, stepping forward.

"Normally I'd warn anybody attempting the Mafuba," Roshi begins, "It has such a strain on stamina and strength, it ended up costing Master Mutaito his life! But, with your Saiyan physiology…"

"What the hell is a 'Saiyan'?!" Piccolo asks. He is genuinely confused and terrified.

"Now look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Nappa says, smiling at King Piccolo.

"No..I won't go back!" King Piccolo says. It's then that he unleashes _everything_ he has at Nappa. It's a full on old school Dragon Ball barrage. The dust settles, and Nappa is just standing there with a (rightfully so) cocky smile on his face.

"What? How?!" King Piccolo asks.

"Huh...I can see how this guy may have given you _Earthlings_ a bit of trouble. Still," Nappa says, as he begins to power up the Mafuba, "You should know before I do this...I'm about 50 times stronger than. That kid? Who knows at this point, way beyond us. So, just be a good evil Namekian, and get into the rice cooker,"

And with that, Nappa performs the Mafuba and easily seals King Piccolo away.

The four men look at the rice cooker.

"You know, I feel we really over prepared for this moment," Yamcha says.

"Don't take him too lightly, Yamcha. Remember, there was a time when even King Piccolo was a grave threat to this world - until Goku uncovered that little power of his, I wasn't even sure if he could stop him."

Yajirobe picks up the rice cooker. "Huh..you'd think it'd be heavier,"

Nappa looks at Yajirobe and Roshi. "So, what now?"

Roshi looks at the rice cooker. "Nappa, you're far more than King Piccolo can handle. Can I trust you to guard this?"

"Sure, no problem," Nappa says. He looks at Yamcha. "Wanna grab a game?"

"Dude, it's Christmas Eve!" Yamcha says. "If I'm even more late, Chi-Chi is gonna kill me!"

(A Chi-Chi reference! She lives! And to be fair, the DB timelines does place the events taking place on Namek as being "December 24".)

"...aren't you a millionaire?" Yajirobe asks.

And so, with the evil King Piccolo dealt with, the four part ways to spend their Christmas and/or Freeza Day

To the awe and horror of the three Saiyans (and Dende), Freeza completes his transformation. He now stands much larger and much more menacing.

"I want you to know this is for _you_ , Vegeta!" Freeza says. He looks the three over; Vegeta, Gohan and Raditz. Suddenly, Freeza charges, going right after Raditz.

The two grapple, and Raditz is using every ounce of strength he has to repel Freeza. Freeza smiles and begins laughing.

"What...can...possibly be...so...funny?" Raditz grunts out.

"Oh, just _this_ ," Freeza says. He pushes Raditz back, lowers his head, and impales him on one of his horns.

Vegeta gasps, Gohan yells out "No," and Dende is almost overwhelmed with fear.

"You...bastard!" Raditz says. He starts trying to punch Freeza's head, but it does no good. Finally, he has enough. He raises his hand, in desperation, let's a Shining Friday loose, blowing Freeza back (and freeing himself). However...massive traumatic chest wounds _do_ tend to take the winds out of one sails, and he falls, crashing into the water. Dende cries out and heads after him, while Freeza turns his attention to Gohan and Vegeta.

"Well, one down," Freeza says. He turns to Vegeta. "Now, what was that you were saying about all three of you working together, Vegeta?"

 _This is not good!_ Vegeta thinks. _Guess it's all or nothing…_

Vegeta begins pullings his arms back. " _Galick Gun…."_

"Oh how cute," Freeza says. "He's doing that _thing_ that sounds like a vegetable."

" _FIRE!"_ Vegeta yells. The purple energy wave flies forward, and Vegeta maintains it as much as he can. There's a massive explosion.

"Did...did I get him?" Vegeta asks, breathing. The dust clears, and Freeza is gone.

Vegeta smiles. "YES! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, FREEZA, WHEN YOU CROSS A SUPER SAIY- oh shit." Freeza floats in the air, unharmed.

"I suppose I should have mentioned before, Vegeta, that this form has a power level of over _one million_. If you couldn't harm me before...what hope did you think that would do?"

Ever since Raditz went down, Gohan's rage has been really building. Finally, with Freeza gloating (and being seemingly impervious), his rage breaks. He charges at the tyrant, hitting him with that famous 'GOHAN ANGRY' strength. And considering how strong it is - it _hurts_ Freeza.

Freeza can't believe it. "Is this….is this pain?!" Gohan is breathing heavily. Freeza looks at him.

"For this...you die _last_ ," Freeza says. "I had originally making it easy and painless for you specifically - you are young, after all, but now...I think I shall breaking the spines or find other creative ways to kill the ones you love," Freeza says.

Gohan doesn't like the sound of that and charges again. This time Freeza is waiting and delivers are hard kick to Gohan's torso, and follows it up with an elbow to the back. Gohan falls as well.

Once again, Freeza looks at Vegeta. "So how is that 'let's team up' plan working out for you, Vegeta?"

 _Dammit, Kakarot...how much time do you have left in there?!_

"I want you to know that I saw much in you. You my short friend were a prodigy, with the potential to one day be higher up in my council than even the late Captain Ginyu - but you just had to betray me. Really, I'd say it's a rather nasty trait you monkey garbage have,"

 _I have to buy as much time as possible_ , Vegeta thinks.

"Well, at least that kid showed that you aren't untouchable, Freeza," Vegeta says, "And I'm not worried about those weaklings - you're forgetting one thing,"

"Oh, here it comes," Freeza says. "Blablabla immortal, blablabla Super Saiyan. Really, Vegeta? How many times are you going say it?"

Freeza attacks and basically holds back so he can punish the Saiyan Prince. "Now, if you realyl _were_ a Super Saiyan, Vegeta, would I be able to do this to you?" He punches Vegeta right in the stomach. "Or what about this?"

Vegeta is thrown into the air, only to be hit by Freeza whipping his tail around. By now, there's a small bit of blood coming from Vegeta's mouth.

"Please, tell me Vegeta. Did you ever think that you would die by my hand on some dull, boring little world?" Freeza says, standing over Vegeta, who manages to get back up onto one knee. Freeza raises his hand and Vegeta begins to levitate. The prince rises in the air.

"Wait...wait, what are you doing?"

Freeza smiles. "Goodbye, Vegeta!"

Inside the medical machine, Goku is beginning to stir. _Wow...I actually feel a_ lot _stronger. How much time does this damn thing have left? This Freeza guy is a monster, his power is insane! Wait...no...Raditz, Gohan….even you, Vegeta, just hang in there a little bit more!_

Freeza is taken completely off guard by the sharp pain of a Double Sunday hitting him in the back. Vegeta falls from the sky (still very much alive), and Freeza turns around. "Okay, who's the wise guy?" He sees Raditz, fully recovered, with a whole in his armor.

"What? How?!" Freeza says.

Raditz smiles confidently, and says nothing. Freeza yells again as another blast hits him. This time, it's Gohan. "You monster!" Gohan yells.

"I...I don't understand! Why aren't you dead?! You should both be _dead_!"

Vegeta laughs, and weakly says, "You see, Freeza…"

"SHUT UP!" he yells, blasting Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Raditz yells. He runs over to tend to him. Raditz looks at him.

"He...just winded me," Vegeta says, passing out. Raditz looks up to Freeza. "Gohan...let's end this."

Together, uncle and nephew prepare for the fight of their lives

Inside Freeza's ship, Dende rushes through the corridors, briefly checking each room. Finally, he comes to the lab that holds Goku in the medical machine. He rushes forward. "Wow, what did they to do to you?" Dende asks.

Goku's eyes open, and he begins to make noise. Dende places his hands on the chamber, and energy begins to flow out.

 _Dende...I don't know how I'm doing this, maybe it's because of how strong I am, but trust me, STAND BACK._

Dende does so, amazed that Goku is now somewhat telepathic. The pod explodes in a small blast of energy. Goku stands, and pulls the equipment off him.

"Wow, thanks Dende. I didn't know you could do that!"

"I...couldn't. I think when the Grand Elder…"

"Well, tell me about it later. Come on, it's time to make Freeza pay."

Goku grabs Dende and blasts a hole in the ceiling, and flies out.

Freeza is struggling to keep up with the combined assault of Gohan and Raditz, until finally he manages to knock both of them away.

" _THAT'S IT. I'M THROUGH TOYING WITH YOU FILTHY MONKEY FILTH!"_ he screams. He's so angry he's talking in redundancies.

"That's too bad," a voice says. He turns around and sees Goku.

"Dad!" Gohan yells.

Freeza is confused. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Goku ignores him as he walks to Raditz. "How're you holding up?"

"Starting to feel a little bit like you," Raditz says. Goku smiles and pats Raditz on the shoulder. He goes over to Gohan and gives him a hug. He then sees Vegeta, and kneels down to him.

"Dende, he's wounded!" Goku yells out. Dende flies down, "Can you heal him like you did me?"

"No," Dende says. "He killed many of my people. There is evil in his heart, and he deserves to die."

WOW. That's some cold shit coming from Little Green. Goku looks at him. "I know...but look, if it weren't for Vegeta - I'm certain Freeza would have at least gotten the Dragon Balls. I know it's not easy, but please, he helped my brother, and he helped my son. Please Dende, for me."

Reluctantly, Dende heals Vegeta. The Prince of All Saiyans opens his eyes and sees Goku extending his hand. He ignores it and stands up.

"Excuse me, can we please get back to the part where I was about to kill all of you? I do not care for being ignored?" Freeza says.

"About time, Kakarot," Vegeta says.

"You guys got pretty beat up," Goku says. "But still, you all hung in there. I'm proud of all of you...even you Vegeta. You really came through for us,"

Vegeta scoffs. "It was an alliance of convenience, Kakarot, nothing more. I still intend on finishing what I've started once Freeza is out of the way,"

"I look forward to it. For now, just sit back and watch," Goku says, smiling. He steps towards Freeza.

"So...you're this Freeza guy everyone keeps talking about?"

Freeza stares at him. "I am _Lord_ Freeza, yes,"

"I see. Wow, you really _are_ strong," Goku says.

"Well, one does not become Emperor of the universe easily," Freeza says.

"Gohan, Raditz - just stay back. You two have done enough. This is between me and Freeza,' Goku says.

The two square off. Freeza is the first to attack, and as he rushes, he swings at Goku...and hits nothing but an afterimage.

"What?!" Freeza says. He turns around to hit Goku again with the same result. "How?"

"It's called an 'afterimage'," Goku says.

"I know what it is you imbecile!" Freeza says, trying to punch Goku again. Frustrated, he whips his tail around...only to have Goku catch it...from another side. Goku smiles and begins to spin.

"No...no...please, stop that!" Freeza says.

"You want me to stop?" Goku asks!

"Yes, please….I get…"

Goku lets go, sending Freeza flying into a mountain with a very large crash.

"Was that it?" Gohan asks. Goku smiles "No, not quite."

 _How? How did he get so much stronger?! What is he?! The legend must be true…_ Vegeta thinks.

Freeza emerges from the rubble. His face shows one of anger and fear. "Damnit, that really, _really_ hurt!" he screeches. "Why...why do you have so much power?!"

Vegeta laughs. "Don't you realize it? Just what you're up against Freeza? You're looking at the absolute _pinnacle_ of Saiyan evolution!"

"Oh for crying-" Freeza says. He shoots a Death Beam at Vegeta, who manages to get out of the way,"

" _HE_ ," Raditz, "is the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Freeza sighs. "You too, huh?"

Vegeta laughs. "Every Saiyan knows the legend, Freeza. That one day one would emerge with incredible power! One with the power to take you out. You see, Freeza…. _you aren't dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore_."

Freeza is speechless and his rage is boiling. He is (and I'm sure you are too) _tired_ of hearing this 'legendary Super Saiyan' crap.

"Very well then. Kakarot, is it? Well, if you are a Super Saiyan, I believe it is only appropriate for me to give you a proper fight. You see...I'm only fighting at a mere _fraction_ of my potential."

"Oh yeah?" Goku asks.

"Kakarot, don't you dare," Raditz says.

"What? I want to see how strong he is,"

"Dad, Freeza already transformed once, and he almost killed all of us!"

"Don't worry, Gohan. He's not going to hurt me,"

"My, such a friendly and sporting fellow you are, yet you still have that amazing Saiyan arrogance. Very well then, Kakarot...allow me to give you a proper challenge."

And with that, Freeza transforms into his Totally Not An Alien Rip Off third form. Vegeta, Gohan and Raditz can't believe 1) the power that Freeza is putting out now and 2) That Goku _actually_ let this happen.

"Well? How does it feel seeing your own doom, monkey?" Freeza says.

"You weren't kidding, that really was a fraction of your power. Though...there is something I want to try. Let me show you what _my_ full power is."

"What did he say?" Freeza asks.

Goku assumes the pose and smiles. "You're going to love this," he says. He begins powering up.

Gohan and Raditz smile, since they know what's coming. Vegeta can only watch in awe (he didn't _quite_ see SSJ like this), and behold...Super Saiyan Goku!

"...what?" Freeza asks. Goku walks towards him. "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Goku yells.

Freeza snarls and attacks, only to have Goku fend off every attack with little effort.

"You guys, this is amazing!" Goku says while blocking every attack Freeza has, much to the chagrin of the galactic.

 _So, this is the power of a Super Saiyan. He hasn't even attacked him, he's only dodging. It's like a child's game!_ Vegeta thinks.

"How?! You weren't like this before!" Freeza says, growing frustrated and desperate.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Goku says, still blocking.

"I refuse to accept that any piece of simian trash like you can be a Super Saiyan!" Freeza yells.

"Well...maybe this will help change your mind," Goku says. He lets out a mighty blow which takes Freeza down. The tyrant slowly gets back up. Goku moves in to finish the job, but Freeza holds up his hand.

"Wait...please, I still have one more transformation!"

Goku considers it briefly while everyone basically holds their breath. "I don't think so, Freeza."

Raditz's eyes go wide. This is _not_ the Kakarot he remembers.

"No...no, mercy please!" Freeza pleads.

"Mercy? How many people have you slaughtered that begged for mercy? How many children died while their mothers pleaded for mercy? What mercy have you shown anybody? You want mercy, Freeza?! _Fine. HERE IS THE MERCY I HAVE FOR MONSTERS LIKE YOU!"_

"YOU MUST SHOW MERCY!"

Freeza yells.

" _KA ME….._

Goku pulls his hands back as a _huge_ amount of blue energy wraps around him.

" _HA ME…"_

Freeza begins running, but it's too late.

" _HA!"_

A _massive_ Super Kamehame rushes force from Goku, and it's Freeza head on in a massive text book _Dragon Ball Z_ explosion. And once again, the dust settles...and there's no Freeza. Everyone is silent, until Gohan breaks it.

"Is...is he dead? For real this time?"

Goku drops out of Super Saiyan. "He's gone," Goku says.

And yes, Freeza is really dead. He's on his way to the big Endless Teddy Bear Parade In The Sky.

"I...I can't believe it," Raditz says.

Vegeta can't either. "I see you finally took my advice, Kakarot," he says.

"No, not really," Goku says. "Some people just won't learn, and at that point, well, the way I figure it is maybe the world's just better off without them." He smiles. "So...Freeza's dead. You sure you want a rematch, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looks away. "I'm not stupid, Kakarot,"

Dende is having a mixed reaction. "Can...can I come with you?" Dende asks Raditz.

"Dende...this is your home," Raditz says.

"I know...but all the other Namekians are dead. Even the Grand Elder. There is nothing left for me on Namek…"

Goku smiles. "Don't worry about that Dende," Goku says. "Come on, everyone! I have an idea."

They all fly to the Capsule Corps Spaceship, and Bulma runs out and gives a leaping hug to Goku, catching her.

" _Don't you ever make me worry about that again, you big moron!"_ she says. Goku puts her down. "It's over, Bulma. Freeza...he's gone."

"Wow, really? You did it?!" Bulma says, amazed.

"Yeah...have you talked to the guys back on Earth?"

"I did! Master Roshi says they were able to deal with King Piccolo without any trouble...he says Nappa actually sealed him away."

"Wow, he came through," Goku says. "So that means that Kami is alive,"

"And so are the Dragon Balls!" Bulma says. "My dad built another Dragon Radar, and they've already collected all seven! I told them to hold off on bringing back Krillin, since I thought you might want to be there for that," Bulma says.

Goku smiles, but it fades quickly. "We can't use the Dragon Balls to bring him back," Goku says.

"What?!" Bulma asks. Gohan and Raditz echo that.

"Kakarot, that's the entire reason we did this! And now you'd rather have this friend you speak so highly of _stay dead_?! Did you forget Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu as well?"

(to be fair, _I did_ )

"Of course not...but, the Namekians. The Grand Elder really helped us out, and he could have easily have said no. I don't know where we'd be without his help...but, Dende brought up a good point earlier. All the Namekians are dead...and for them to help us out...it's not right being selfish. I miss Krillin more than anything, and if possible, I'll just have to wait another year. Tell them back home to wish back everyone on Namek that was killed by Freeza and his men."

Dende is touched by that. "You...you mean it?" He's overjoyed.

"My dad's not one to lie," Gohan says.

"Oh, thank you Goku!" he says, with the little Namekian giving Goku the biggest hug he can. Dende realizes something.

"Oh, Bulma, wait!" Raditz says. He produces a small cylinder.

"What's that?" She asks.

"A little souvenir from Freeza's ship you might enjoy. It's a copy of the entire Freeza Force's database and computer library," he says, handing it to her."

"Amazing...it'll take some work to get this compatible with what we at home, but just imagine what's on it!" She says. She runs into the ship.

"So...what about you Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"What _about_ me, Kakarot?"

"The way I figure...Freeza's dead, we're the only Saiyans left...and you _do_ want a rematch...want to come live on Earth?"

"Are you serious?!" Vegeta asks.

"Kakarot, did Freeza somehow hit you in the head?!" Raditz says. Goku smiles.

"Of course I'm being serious. I mean it. Come to Earth and get stronger with all of us...then we can have our rematch. Just...promise not to cause too much trouble."

Vegeta scoffs and walks off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Vegeta looks at him and motions him over. "...I accept your offer, but I'm taking my own ship," Vegeta says. He walks off again. Goku smiles.

 _Fine, Kakarot. I'll come live on your precious Earth...at least for a little while. Soon, I will surpass you and your weakling brother and become the True Legendary Super Saiyan. And then nobody will stand in my way_.

Back on Earth, on the beach right outside of Kame House, stands Master Roshi, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Nappa, Oolong, Launch, Puar and Turtle.

"Are these really the balls of a dragon?" Yajirobe asks, taking a closer look at them.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I first heard about them" Yamcha says. "You haven't seen these used, have you? You're in for a treat," Yamcha says.

"Well, who wants to do the honors?" Master Roshi says.

"I will! ETERNAL DRAGON-"

Suddenly there's a sneeze and the sound of a gun cocking. Oolong looks up to see Bad Launch holding a cocked Smith and Wesson 629 with a 9 inch barrel on him, fully decked out. Oolong's mouth drops.

"On second thought, someone else better handle this…" Oolong says, stepping away.

"I'll do it," Yamcha says. "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!"

The sky grows dark and a few gasps are heard by the folks that haven't seen this before. Shenron fills the sky and looks down at them.

" _ **I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! SPEAK YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT!"**_

Yamcha smiles. "It's good to see you again, Shenron. Please...bring back to life everyone killed by Freeza and his men,"

 _ **"AS YOU COMMAND, SO IT SHALL BE. YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED"**_ The dragon says.

They watch as Shenron disappears, and the Dragon Balls take flight.

"So was that it?" Nappa asks.

Suddenly, a song is heard. Launch pulls out her cellphone.

"It's Dr. Briefs!" she says. "Yeah, this is Launch, whatcha want?...Are you serious? That's great!" she says, hanging up. "You aren't going to believe this! He said that...Tien and Chiaotzu, they're alive!"

Roshi smiles. "Of course! They died in the fight against the Saiyans, and they worked for Freeza!"

"Wait...I didn't kill them!" Nappa says, "And neither did Vegeta!"

Roshi scratches his beard. "Well...the dragon is a bit odd at times. Maybe it was your actions? It's best not to question these things, Nappa, though...you may want to lay low here until Goku and the others get back. Tien Shinhan might be a little...testy towards you,"

"That's a good idea. I don't think he'll take an apology…"

And back on Namek, EVERYONE'S ALIVE! Except for that village killed by Vegeta. Goku sees the faint light from Porunga in the distance. "Hey, look at that!" Goku says. "The Namekian Dragon's back!"

"Then..that means the Grand Elder is alive again!" he says. "Goku...please...I have to go to him!"

Goku smiles. "Do it, Dende. I'm going to go have a talk with this dragon,"

"Dad, wait!" Gohan says.

"Huh? What is it, Gohan?"

"You have to make your wish in Namekian!"

"Shoot...I don't know Namekian," Goku realizes.

"I do!" Gohan says. Goku smiles. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Goku turns Super Saiyan and heads off to Porunga while holding on to Gohan.

"Wow...I totally forgot about the three wishes. Guess we got lucky there!" Goku says. "I know you wished back Kami, but was the second wish?"

"That was the second wish! Turns out you gave such a thrashing to King Piccolo, we had to wish back a new body for _him_ before we could wish back Kami," Gohan explains.

"Huh. That kinda makes sense!"

Finally, they land, and Gohan speaks to Porunga.

"(Dragon, please bring back to life the human known as 'Krillin' who was my father's friend)" Gohan asks.

Porunga's eyes glow. _"_ _ **YOUR FINAL WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I EVEN GAVE THIS 'KRILLIN' SOME KNOWLEDGE OF THE EVENTS THAT HAVE TRANSPIRED SINCE HIS DEMISE. AND NOW...FAREWELL!"**_

They watch as day returns and Porunga fades.

The next day, Nail, Dende and the newly minted Grand Elder Moori see the Saiyans off. It's there that it's revealed that the Grand Elder passed away during the human equivalent of night, and that Elder Moori would replace him. Moori explains that once their Dragon Balls are restored, they intend to wish for Namek to be relocated to somewhere completely safe. Bulma gives him a small device she built, explaining it's based off the Scouters so that any time they need to speak, they can. Moori thanks her.

Dende then reveals that the Grand Elder wanted to thank them for their assistance, and while Goku initially brushes off any attempt, Dende says that the Grand Elder asked him to go with them. Gohan's happy about this, and so they depart. An offer is made to Nail, but he declines (he does have to train up some Namekian warriors, after all), and with that said, the gang leaves Namek (Vegeta deciding to chill in orbit for a bit, because of that whole awkward 'killing the Namekians' business), and head home.

Several days later, the two ships land in courtyard of the Capsule Corporation headquarters to a warm reception.

Goku's smiling while everyone greets him, and then...he sees him walking out. A short figure in an orange turtle school gi with no hair.

"Krillin!" Goku yells, running forward to see his friend at long last. "Wow, you're a _lot_ shorter than I remember!"

"And you're a lot taller!" Krillin says, smiling. "I owe you one, Goku, you _really_ didn't have to go through all that trouble!"

"What kind of friend would I be if did that?" Goku says. They hug, and then he sees Tien and Chiaotzu come back. While Chiaotzu is happy to see him, Tien is a little sour.

"Goku...I cannot thank you enough for all you've done for me and Chiaotzu. But...to bring Nappa and now Vegeta into the fold…" Tien says.

"Tien...I know it's not easy," Goku says, "But look…"

"I know what they did, and I realize too that I once wanted you dead," Tien says. "I'm afraid it's not my destiny to continue by your side right now. Perhaps one day our paths will cross again," He says. Tien Shinhan grabs a rucksack and flies off. Chiaotzu is turned, but he decides to go with his best pal, albeit with a little sadness.

Master Roshi comes up to Goku. "It's not easy for anybody being around them, Goku, but Tien has to walk his own path, just as you, Yamcha, and everyone else must. The first part of his life he was trained to be a killer - he idolized Mercenary Tao, and I feel that the conflict within him is tearing him apart,"

"Right. Well...I hope takes care," Goku says.

Meanwhile, Raditz and Blonde Launch are embracing, when suddenly, Raditz kisses her and smiles. "Marry me," he says. She accepts instantly and hurray! Another Saiyan marriage!

And for a time, there was peace for the Dragon World…

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C:**

Goku has completed his quest to bring return his friend Krillin to life, and has ended a great galactic threat. But the peace isn't held easily, and Goku and his friends cannot rest quietly just yet. What new threat is on the horizon for our heroes? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

 **AFTERTHOUGHT:  
**  
Thank Christ.

I'm finding out that these aren't quite going to plan. Seriously, this one was a bit of a pain in the ass. I actually had a rough idea of what I wanted to do, but then I had to discard it.

The first draft had Nappa going to Namek with them. The problem is that he he teamed up with Goku, and they...basically flew around doing nothing interesting, and that really irked me. It was boring.

Second draft, Nappa goes along with them and holds the down the fort with Bulma. There still wasn't enough left to do.

Now, the bit with Roshi, Yajirobe and Yamcha teaming up to deal with King Piccolo was planned from the start. And I thought that was the perfect way to have Nappa at least do something, while not bogging down the rest of the Namek arc. And I think it worked; he's slowly becoming friends with Yamcha (boy, talk about an odd friendship there), but he's not quite out of his old way of thinking.

The real trick was the power scaling. Here's the official numbers released during this arc for the characters not quite affected by the changes made from the start of the entire store:

Goku (post Ginyu recovery) - 3,000,000 (150,000,000 as SSJ)

Freeza - 530,000 (1st Form)

Ginyu - 120,000

Goku (post 100G training) - 90,000 (4,500,000 as SSJ)

Jeice, Burter and Recoome - 40,000 to 55,000 (it's not quite stated, by Recoome was the weakest of the three, and in the manga/anime he had no problems dealing with Vegeta)

Nail - 42,000

Vegeta (Namek Landing) 24,000

Zarbon - 23,000 (30,000 transformed)

Dodoria - 22,000

King Piccolo - 250 (remember when he was a threat?)

Here's my own numbers:

Vegeta (Post Dende) - 550,000

Raditz (post Dende) - 520,000 and climbing

Gohan (showdown with Freeza) - 120,000 and climbing

Goku (Namek Landing) 45,000 (2,225,000 as SSJ)

Raditz (Post Ginyu) - 95,000 and climbing

Vegeta (Post Ginyu) - 90,000

Gohan (post Ginyu) - 80,000

Raditz (Zarbon recovery) - 37,000

Vegeta (Zarbon recovery) 36,000

Raditz (Namek Landing) - 25,000

Gohan (Namek Landing) 20,000

Nappa - 12,000

Guldo - 10,000

Yamcha - 3,500

Yajirobe - 2,000

Krillin - 180

That power unlock thing that Guru does is kind of weird, so it's hard to gauge just *what* the impact was, and after the whole Namek Saga, it's pretty much never mentioned again. I don't think it's meant to be some kind of super boost; I think it's basically like getting every inch of your fully detailed, restoring it to factory condition, full 100% efficiency.

That said, I think it would work like this. Say Yamcha has a power level of 1,000. He meets the Grand Elder, who does his thing. Yamcha was only fighting at 50% of his full potential (I assume there's some subconscious or other debilitating factor), so with the boost, it goes up to 2,000. Further efforts have better returns from training, and so on.

Another example, Gohan in Dragon Ball Super, at least through Resurrection F. In spite of everything he's done, because Gohan was slacking on his training, he was lagging far behind even someone like Piccolo. But, once he starts hitting the gym, he's a force to be reckoned with. That is what I feel Guru's little boost does.

It always seemed odd to me just how accepting everyone was during Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z that they would just willingly forget all the bad stuff the villain did and be like "sure, you can help us beat up people!" And granted, guys like Tien and Vegeta became much loved, and while they still fought with Goku, it just seemed awkward for me.

I had to have Tien leave since it seems like something he would do; he was always a loner during Z (excluding Chiaotzu of course), but you have to remember he was on King Kai's planet during the Namek Saga; he was probably willing to work with Vegeta since they had common goals, and the _canon_ Tien was privy to things this one was not. I suppose you could argue that Tien and Chiaotzu (and Krillin, to a lesser extent) would have been able to make the trek on Snake Way and hang out with King Kai, but here's the thing about that: _That was a favor_.

Seriously; they only found out about King Kai because Kami told Goku about it. And they got to train with them because well, favors were called in, Kami was able to guide them.

Now, by the time Kami died (thanks to the whole King Piccolo thing), he was there to send Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu off to visit King Kai. They were Goku's pals, Goku got to train because was 'a great hero'. And while I did mention that Kami got to hang out in the Other World for damn near ten years, really, what _heroism_ would there be to allow Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu to retain their bodies? I really don't see that happening in this scenario.

But that's enough for now. Any questions or comments, please feel free to ask, even if they're related to the future plots. I don't mind sharing what I have planned, but keep in mind that can easily change as I write this (as I've found out).


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAGON BALL C PART V - THE BOY FROM THE FUTURE**

" _People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but_ actually _, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly...time-y wimey….stuff."_ \- Steven Moffat

" _Here's the thing...Multiverse Theory's a_ bitch _" -_ Mr. Perfect Cell

 _ **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**_

 _Son Goku and his family left Earth on a quest to the planet Namek, in a three way race against the Saiyan warrior Vegeta and the evil Emperor Freeza. Ultimately, with Vegeta's help, Goku was able to obliterate Freeza, and use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Kami, the Guardian of Earth, as well as his friends Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. However, Tien and Chiaotzu, after seeing Goku's new friendship with Nappa, formerly Vegeta's subordinate, they decided to go their separate ways. With Vegeta accepting Goku's offer to live on Earth, peace has reigned for eighteen months for our heroes. But little do they know, a threat greater than anything they imagined is looming on the horizon..._

 **AUGUST, AGE 764**

There's quite a bit of exposition here, so fair warning. We have a year and a half to cover. You could think of this as those initial episodes at the start of an arc.

Let's start with Gohan. Now seven years old, with Earth seemingly at peace, Goku has relented a bit on his son's training since the sense of urgency has passed, and now Bulma is pretty insistent on Gohan hitting the books. He's a bit resistant and at times outright defiant when it comes to his studies. Bulma is concerned, but Goku points out that it's probably just a phase. See, the experiences with the Saiyans and Freeza has shattered that little silver spoon world that Gohan was growing up in, and now that he's gotten a good, hard dose of reality, bless his little heart, he doesn't want anybody to suffer again. That means getting stronger, with or without the help of his parents.

Raditz and Launch of course finally tie the knot. While Bad Launch (henceforth known as _Blonde Launch)_ is a bit of a bridezilla over the whole affair, they decided to go with Good Launch's idea of a simple ceremony. Raditz is fine with whatever she wants, and they have a small wedding at Capsule Corps (it is a fairly large complex). Efforts are made to ensure that there is _zero chance_ of anything that could cause the _faintest_ sneeze, but somehow they pull it off. They settle down in an area not too far from where Grandpa Gohan's house was, so they can have a nice quiet life while they focus on building their family.

Although Vegeta agreed to live on Earth, that did not mean he would live with Goku. He's been given a pretty spartan capsule house, and is more or less left to his own devices. Vegeta feeling a lot of conflict over his place in the world, it's bordering on an existential crisis. Vegeta has spent his entire life being a soldier for Freeza (as well as planning vengeance against him), and now that that's gone-what is there to do? He decides that he will _not_ let Kakarot surpass him, and begins training as hard as he can so that he took can reach Super Saiyan. The one problem with that is that he has to deal with Earth's gravity, and since he's off on his own-he doesn't have access to the gravity chamber. On the occasion that Vegeta does want _some_ kind of social interaction, he simply goes to a bar and sits there...no drinking, no talking, just Vegeta being Vegeta, while surrounded by people. It serves as a reminder not to become weak like these Earthlings. He gets that Kakarot went native - but for Raditz and now Nappa, well...not him. Vegeta's pride won't allow it-just yet.

Nappa is an interesting case. He is having an absolute ball on Earth - and I can't really blame the guy. He's spent how many years in service to Vegeta? Now, with that partnership at an end, he has freedom. And yes, Nappa of his own volition did decide to serve Goku faithfully, which these days is mainly as a bodyguard for Bulma, but with Goku and Gohan getting far stronger than he is, he actually has a bit of time. Nappa's not interested in romance - he thinks it would interfere too much with his debt to Goku, but he does enjoy having a good time. He's gone from complete brute to the fun big guy in terms of the social circle's standing. He's become best friends with Yamcha (and is enamoured by the game of baseball), and Nappa heading to the ballpark for an afternoon of the Dragon World's second favorite past time (after martial arts, it seems) is quite a sight to behold in terms of beer drank and hot dogs eaten.

Krillin is slowly adjusting to basically being thrown ten years into the future. While he'll be eternally grateful for the dedication that Goku showed in bringing him back - Goku has grown far beyond anything he could imagine. Even Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe are stronger than Krillin ever thought possible. And if that's not bad enough, Yamcha and Goku have basically settled down. While Goku does offer to train Krillin, Krillin declines. Don't worry, Krillin's still going to be fighting, but he does take advantage of an offer from Kami to train with him (remember; Goku originally trained for three years with Kami and Mr. Popo after the death of King Piccolo; in this timeline, it was only Mr. Popo). The fun thing is that, basically until Goku landed on Namek, everyone was hell bent and determined not to let Goku surpass them. So, Krillin trains like he's never trained before, is eventually able to easily grab the Sacred Water from Korin (and have his own potential unlocked), and after one year, he spends the next six months refining the Turtle Style with Master Roshi.

And while Krillin trains, Kami does what he can with Dende to get him ready to eventually take over as Guardian of Earth. Kami can just feel that _something_ is going to go down, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

And for Yamcha - he's semi-retired from fighting, but yes, he and Chi-Chi are still happily married, and they have a daughter - Yam-Chi, who wants to grow to be either a baseball player or a great scholar. Fortunately, Chi-Chi is much more relaxed, since Yamcha, being one _hell_ of a ballplayer, also commands a respectable salary. So, no living off the Ox-King's money, none of those worries that Chi-Chi had, no "Training with Gohan, bye!". While her relationship with Goku did grow to one of love, it was really some kind of weird arranged marriage.

Finally, we get to Goku and Bulma. Bulma's been insanely busy, between working on new projects at Capsule Corps, and trying to make sense from the sheer size of the Freeza Force library. She's happy though - she enjoys a good mental challenge. Goku, on the other hand, continues to train, but he just doesn't have the same intensity as before. He has no idea just what to do now that there really aren't any challenges left, at least until Vegeta or Raditz can reach the Super Saiyan form.

Luckily for Goku, business is about to pick up…

In the depths of space, a familiar looking ship cruises through the cosmos. The ship carries King Cold, the father of Freeza.

"Your Majesty," a soldier reports, "We should be in Earth's atmosphere within the hour."

"Excellent," King Cold says, "I want it made clear to the men, that our primary mission is to take care of this 'Super Saiyan' first, then we shall deal with the rest of this pathetic little rock."

"At once, sire," the soldier says.

 _Freeza, you fool. You let your guard down for one moment against some kind of dung flinging monkey, and suddenly I have to clean up your mess. I will have vengeance for you, my son. First from this so called 'Super Saiyan', then from those daring to rise against you. They will all pay for this humiliation!_

It's currently shortly after noon. Everyone has gathered for a friendly barbeque (except Tien and Chiaotzu, see the ending of chapter four for more on that); even Vegeta, though he's more or less keeping to himself. He's there strictly to see how strong Kakarot's gotten, and of course, for the food. Gohan is not socially mingling; he's supposed to be studying, though those hopes are quickly dashed when someone is thrown from the window in Gohan's room, causing quite a commotion.

Bulma is furious, demanding that Gohan come down and explain why he threw _his tutor_ out the window. Gohan jumps out of the window, and points out that the guy has a whip, and was threatening to _beat him with it_. Nappa grabs the tutor, and pulls him up by the collar, hoisting him for all to see. Bulma asks if that's true, and the tutor (in a French accent) says that's how they do it where _he_ comes from.

"What do you want me to do with him, ma'am?" Nappa asks.

Bulma tells Nappa to 'get rid of him', and Nappa literally throws him out of the complex. Bulma scolds Gohan, saying pretty much that yeah, the tutor was a jerk, and of course he shouldn't have used that whip, but that's _no excuse_ for Gohan's behavior. This leads to a heated argument until Yamcha announces the food is ready.

 _Everybody_ digs in, and with five Saiyans - yeah, it's quite a feast. Vegeta lowers his guard for a moment, complimenting how great the food is, and how can he get MOAR! Bulma suggest that he learn how to cook, and when Vegeta protests, she points out she's not running a Saiyan charity, so either learn to cook...or stop complaining.

He scoffs, but then Raditz stands up with a smile on his face. He looks at (good) Launch. "Everyone, I have an announcement," Raditz says. Everyone stops, though Vegeta silently chews.

"Darling, do you want to tell them?" Raditz asks.

Launch blushes, but smiles, "Raditz and I are going to have a baby!"

And pure elation takes over! Except for Vegeta, who just doesn't care. Bulma and Chi-Chi run over to Launch all excited, talking about names, baby shower ideas, good schools, etc.

"You!" Nappa says with a smile, pointing at Raditz, "I am going to get you the biggest cigar in West City!"

 _Wonderful, another half-breed,_ Vegeta thinks. _Although if this one shows as much potential as Kakarot's brat...damn all of it. Is this the fate of the glorious Saiyan race? Halflings with more power than their ancestors could dream of, but not a shred of a warrior's spirit? Better for the race to die fighting then be reduced to a parody. You won't find me mating with these wealkings._

Meanwhile, while Vegeta tempts fate...

"Your Majesty, we should be in Earth's atmosphere within minutes" a soldier reports.

Sitting in his chair, with his head on one hand and a decanter of space brandy in the other, King Cold watches as his ship approaches Earth.

"Excellent. Remind the men that are mission is to find this so-called Super Saiyan, and until that threat is dealt with, they are forbidden to do as they please," King Cold says. He has a smug look on his face. He thinks various thoughts about his planned vengeance for the Saiyans over the loss of his son. It angers him and he crushes the decanter with little effort.

"Contact Commander Sorbet, I expect another high level survey on the Namek system completed. Inform him that if he can not tell me just _where that planet is_ , he will have to explain himself _to me._ "

Elsewhere, in a serene wooded area by a waterfall, Tien Shinhan meditates on a rock. His meditation is disturbed by the presence he can sense.

"Tien? Can you feel that?" Chiaotzu asks.

"Yes, Chiaotzu," he says in response. "I've felt something like it before-when Goku fought King Piccolo. Pure evil….only far stronger

"Don't you think we should go help?"

Tien begins to stand, but closes his eyes, and with some reluctance says, "No, Goku and his _friends_ can handle this."

And of course, the proximity of King Cold's ship to Earth has now set off a degree of panic at the barbeque. Vegeta chastises Goku for not finishing off Freeza, in spite of Gohan, Raditz and Goku insisting that Freeza was destroyed. Yamcha tells Chi-Chi to take Yam-Chi and head home, Gohan goes and grabs his armor. Those that can fly take off, while the likes of Bulma, Roshi, Yajirobe,, and Oolong having to follow in a Capsule Corps plane. Bulma insists that Launch stay behind (she is pregnant, after all), and Chi-Chi and Puar decided to stay as well.

They all land, and watch as the spaceship makes it descent, landing in a field in the middle of nowhere.

Although the non-Saiyans are kind of scared right now, Nappa urges natural caution, with Vegeta suggesting if they want to get a closer look, they need to go in on foot, otherwise their scouters would give them away.

"Hey, if it's power we're worried about, why don't we just send Kakarot up there? He goes Super Saiyan, problem solved, know what I mean?" Nappa asks.

This leads to an argument over whether or not they should take Vegeta's approach, or just let Goku blow the everloving shit out of the spaceship and the inhabitants. Goku stays out of it , but soon all the Saiyans in the argument turn their attention to an explosion in the distance….

The ramp on the ship extends. Several low level mooks emerge first, followed by King Cold himself, a hulking figure that dwarfs Freeza. He chuckles as he looks around "Ee-arth" for the first time.

"Now remember, soldiers," King Cold says. We are not just fighting to take this planet, but to avenge my son! Once that is done - you may do as you wish,"

The soldiers rally and are prepared to go out and cause chaos, until someone says:

"So...guess I guess that makes me the first line of defense, huh?"

This draws King Cold's attention.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asks.

And yes, of course the voice was (Future) Trunks. And remarkably - he looks exactly the same as he did when he showed up in the anime/manga.

"Today is the day you die, Freeza," Trunks says, smiling.

King Cold is a bit confused. "Freeza? I'm sorry, you must be confused, Freeza is my _son_ , and I literally just said we were here to 'avenge him'." King Cold says sternly.

"Oh, my mistake. Your kind all look the same to me- then where is Freeza?" Trunks asks.

"...Are you trying to be clever or test my patience? Soldiers, I seem to have a headache - take care of it."

One of the soldiers steps forward, presses his scouter and laughs. "A power level of five? Please."

The mook steps forward to attack but Trunks hits him hard and sends him flying. This catches the other soldiers off-guard, but they quickly turn to attack. With lightning speed and the aid of his sword, Trunks quickly dispatches them. It is now down to him and King Cold. King Cold smirks.

"Well done, boy, you hide your power well," he says, "You really _are_ a seasoned warrior. Though, I was hoping to at least have them clean up _some_ of the population. I must warn you, as impressive as that little display was, you can't _possibly_ hope to win. If rumors are indeed true, then the only person that can stand against _me_ would be a Super Saiyan."

Trunks smiles. "Is that right?"

"Yes. Now, run along, _child_ , and maybe you'll survive to see the post-apocalyptic horror,"

"I'll keep that in mind. In fact, that's _really thoughtful,_ " Trunks says. "Let just help you out on that whole 'Super Saiyan' front. I happen to know just what they look like,"

"You know what a Super Saiyan looks like?" King Cold says, surprised.

"Yeah," Trunks says, "See, the main thing to look for, is their eyes change color, their hair becomes golden, and they put out this amazing gold aura. To be honest, it's kinda like…. _this."_

With that, Trunks assumes the position and goes Super Saiyan. King Cold is completely shocked by this, and over by where the Z-Fighters are freaking out, they're losing it too!

"It...it was just a legend! It can't be! _It can't_!" King Cold says. Trunks smiles and pulls out his sword.

"No more games. Where's Freeza?" Trunks asks.

"What are you talking about? I told you he's _dead_ , and _you_ killed him!"

Well...how many Super Saiyans can there be? Well, King Cold isn't going to get an answer to that question. Trunks is completely confused, but just quickly shakes his head and readies the sword. King Cold's eyes go wide in total fear. And Trunks charges and just well...basically turns him into cat food. He then turns to the spaceship.

" _MASENKO!"_ Trunks yells, firing the yellow beam into the ship. It explodes. Trunks reverts to his normal form, sighs and frowns. _I killed Freeza? What was he talking about?_

He turns around, and sees the Z-Fighters floating. Trunks smiles. "Hey, I'm heading over to where Goku's going to land in a little bit. You guys can come if you want to!"

The Z-Fighters collectively gasp.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Raditz asks. "Kakarot, do you know him?"

"No, I've never seen him before," Goku says, "But that power….did you guys see that?"

"He's a Super Saiyan!" Gohan says.

Vegeta is seething. Sure, Kakarot might be able to be the first to obtain that power - it was a fluke, nothing more. He was _certain_ he'd be the second Super Saiyan - but more importantly, Vegeta has a small epiphany. _If low class scum like Kakarot and whoever this whelp is can do it...it's only a matter of time. I'll gain this power, and then I will make you_ pay _for that humiliation, Kakarot._

Everyone is amazed though. Yamcha didn't know there were other Saiyans, but Vegeta shuts him up with "Of course not, what part of 'Planet Vegeta was destroyed' is so hard to understand?" 

Another argument between the gang breaks out about just who this visitor is. And while that is going on, that one soldier that Trunks took care of first has crawled over to the time machine…

Goku has quite a few questions for this new visitor, and flies over.

"Hi, I'm Goku," he says, extending his hand. Trunks is now in a state of complete shock. He had heard stories from his mom about what Goku looked like, and Future Bulma even managed to show Trunks a picture of Goku.

"You're...Son Goku?" Trunks asks. Goku confirms this. "Did you land here earlier today?" Trunks asks. Goku denies it,.

"How….can that be?" Trunks says, facepalming. He turns around, but then he sees the one soldier who is now going to town on the time machine. "Hey!" Trunks says, flying over and quickly dispatching him.

"Wow, what is this thing?" Goku asks, taking a quick look.

"I'll answer that and more...I'm sure we both have a few questions for each other," Trunks says. Goku's taking a closer look and notices the Capsule Corps logo on it.

"I didn't know we made things like this!" Goku says. "Though it kinda looks like a sketch Bulma showed me last week…."

"Last week? You've been on Earth that long?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

Trunks sits down. "This is heavy," he says. " It's because you're not supposed to be. You're supposed to land not far from here in three hours time. Obviously that's not going to happen...but I can't figure out why."

"Okay, while I appreciate you killing whoever that was-you're really confusing me," Goku says.

Trunks looks at Goku and stands back up. "I'll explain everything the best I can. But first...can you show me your Super Saiyan form? It would really be an honor."

Goku does so, and Trunks goes Super Saiyan in return. "Sorry for this," Trunks says. He pulls out the sword and quickly attacks, only for Goku to do nothing.

"You...you are amazing, you didn't even try to parry!" Trunks says.

"I didn't have to. I don't sense any evil in you," Goku says. Trunks smiles.

"Right...well, this time I'm not holding back!"

"I wouldn't expect you to," Goku says.

Trunks unleashes an onslaught of attacks, with Goku easily dodging. It ends when Goku blocks an attack with his bare hand. Trunks is surprised, but smiles and reverts back to his normal state, with Goku doing likewise.

"This sword….it was able to cut through that villain like it was nothing, but you….you just blocked it with your bare hand. I might as well have been fighting you with a feather," Trunks says.

"Oh yeah, who was that?" Goku asks.

"He said he was the father of Freeza. Apparently he thinks that I 'killed Freeza', but that's not how things are supposed to be," Trunks says.

"No, I killed Freeza on Namek," Goku says.

"You're absolutely sure?" Trunks says.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I've ever had a Kamehameha as big as that one," Goku says, "So...I've answered some of your questions,"

"Right. Well, I'm going to start by-" Trunks is cut off by Goku, putting a finger to his mouth. Goku smiles.

"I may know an easier way. Let me feel this out," Goku says, putting his hand to the forehead of Trunks.

Everyone watches, with Gohan remembering that Goku did that back on Namek. So far it's been kept a secret, but Bulma just says "That's my Goku. I wonder if he'll _ever_ run out of surprises," adding a smile.

"Hey Yamcha," Oolong says, "Is it just me...or does that kid seem familiar?"

"Huh...now that you mention it…" Yamcha says, "He _does_ have the same hair color as Gohan…"

"Well, yeah, but I mean….look at him and Bulma," Oolong says.

More discussion continues around this mysterious stranger.

 _Damnit, how long is Kakarot going to take?!_ Vegeta thinks.

Goku lifts his hand. Trunks is a little confused, but Goku just smiles. "I see. I just read not only your history, but the history of _your world_. Wow….Bulma always did like strong men…"

Trunks is shocked. "You did _what?!_ "

"May 12, 10 AM, an island nine miles southwest of South City. Right?"

"You really did it," Trunks says. "You're not going to tell Bulma or Vegeta, are you?"

"No, I'm good at keeping secrets, though I think it would be okay to let _my_ Bulma know. Vegeta on the other hand…"

Trunks looks down. "Mom said she never saw him with any other women, as far as she knew. They were only together just one night. If he were to find out…."

"Well...about that," Goku says. "I'd probably need Bulma's help in figuring this out, Trunks...but this isn't the past you were looking for. You see those two _really_ big guys over there? You've heard their names before, from Gohan. That's Raditz and Nappa,"

Trunks looks at them. "Didn't they try to kill you?"

"Kind of. From what I saw in your head, the me in your world-the one that died of the heart virus, only learned to go Super Saiyan on Namek," Goku says.

"Only learned? You figured it out earlier?" Trunks asks, amazed.

"Yeah, after Krillin was killed by one of Piccolo-or rather, in _your_ case _King_ Piccolo's henchmen. It was pretty crazy from what I remember, but it was on Namek that I finally gained full control of it," Goku says. "Strange thinking that me and Piccolo could be allies...even if it is a _different_ Piccolo."

"I wonder how much more has changed," Trunks says.

"More than you know, less than you think," Goku says. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone. I know you've been dying-" Goku stops, realizing his faux paus. "Uh, sorry, bad choice of words. _Wanting_ to meet them for a long time,"

"But if we do that, my existence-"

"Relax, I'll keep your name a secret, as well as who your parents are. Believe me, the last thing I need is Vegeta getting any kind of crazy ideas about Bulma, either good or bad…" Goku says.

"You really are amazing, Goku" Trunks says.

"I'll need to ask Kami about that King Kai guy-I'm glad I told Gohan, and that he told you," Goku says.

And so, they head over and the key message of why Trunks is there is relayed. They have some drinks, Vegeta scoffs, it's explained that yes, Trunks _is_ a Saiyan, but the questions about his identity are kept secret. 

Finally, Trunks says "Well...it's about time I got going. Can I speak with you one last time, Goku?"

"Sure!" Goku says.

Trunks turns and looks at everyone. He smiles. "I'm glad I got to meet all of you. Until today, most of you were just names in stories. I hope to see you all-and fight with you-again one day,"

Goku and Trunks fly over to the time machine. "My father didn't say one word to me," Trunks says.

"Well...that's Vegeta. He's been pretty sore about the whole 'Super Saiyan' thing. And even not knowing you're his kid, well, seeing someone else reach that state before him has probably wounded his pride. Don't worry about him-he's slowly warming up, and if I know Vegeta, just the sight of both of us as Super Saiyans will be enough to get him to take the next step," Goku explains.

"I hope you're right. I guess you saw what these androids can do to even a single Super Saiyan."

"Yeah...and Gohan. He was so brave...and so strong," Goku says, "He may not have been my Goku, but I'm proud of him, and I'm proud to see how well you've done as his student,"

Trunks is touched by this. "Thank you, Goku," he says. He then realizes something ."Shoot, I almost forgot this. Here." Trunks hands the medicine for the heart virus to Goku. "When the symptoms begin, take the medicine, and you should be okay. From what I understand, you''ll be wanting to die for about ten days, but after that you should be okay, so just hang in there when it happens-your future is counting on you. As for me...it'll take eight months for this time machine to have enough energy to make another round trip. With any luck, I should be able to avoid the androids. I'll come back on May 12, three years from now."

Trunks climbs into the time machine. Goku gives a salute and waves goodbye, rejoining the others.

Raditz is incredibly withdrawn at the news, saying nothing.

"You _really_ think that kid is from the future?" Oolong asks.

"After seeing how strong he is," Yamcha says, "I don't see how we can even argue with him,"

"So, that must be why you stopped fighting and took up that stupid game. You have no spine," Vegeta says.

"Easy Vegeta," Goku says. "Admit it, you're at least curious to know how _he_ went Super Saiyan,"

"Not really," Vegeta says, "Unlike these clowns, I have no doubt that child was indeed half-Saiyan. But it also shows me that you're not a fluke, Kakarot...and that it's only a matter of time until I have this power too,"

"Another Super Saiyan," Nappa says quietly. 

To everyone's surprise, they see the time machine taking off. They're amazed as Trunks hovers over them. Suddenly, they see Trunks begin to panic. Inside the time machine, alarms are going off like mad.

"Oh, _crap baskets!_ " Trunks says, hitting different buttons. Black smoke begins to come out of the time machine, followed by a small bails as the time machine comes crashing to the ground. Everyone jumps out of the way. Thankfully, the fuel cell doesn't explode, but it's clear that the time machine isn't going to be doing much any time soon.

"Trunks, are you okay?!" Goku yells, running over to him.

"Ah, so _that's_ his name," Krillin says. "Wonder why they were so hush-hush about it…" 

Trunks is okay, but he stares in shock at the wreck. "I don't suppose any of you have advanced degrees in quantum mechanics," he says.

"Well, I'm working on one," Bulma says, looking at the wreck. "Huh...strange, now that I think about it this looks like something I sketched…"

"Yeah…. _strange_. Is there anything you can do?" Trunks asks.

Bulma smiles, "Well, your mother must be one amazing lady to put this together, if it really _is_ a time machine,"

"She is," Trunks says. Bulma takes a closer look. "I might be able to do something with it...some day...but I'm afraid you might be staying a little longer than you hoped," she says.

"How long?"

"Well….a year. Or three." Bulma says.

"What? No...I have to get back to my time! If I don't...I'm Earth's last warrior and…"

"Forget it, kid," Vegeta says. "You came here so that we could destroy the androids, right? They're such a problem that not even a Super Saiyan can take them on. What difference can you make there?"

Trunks can't believe how callous Vegeta is being.

"There isn't anyone else that can look at it?" Trunks asks.

"The only person smarter than me is my father," Bulma says, "And believe me, that estimate included his help. We'll have to get this back to my lab,"

Trunks pulls out a capsule, and gives it a toss. He then picks up the capsule, pocketing it. Trunks then takes a seat.

"Come on, the sooner we get home, the sooner I can get his fixed," Bulma says, heading to the plane. Surprisingly, _everyone_ goes in. After what they've been told...nobody feels like flying.

On the lookout, Kami approaches both Dende and Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo...I have a task for you," Kami says.

"Yes, Kami?"

"I require the use of the Dragon Balls," he says. "Please see to it,"

"I understand, Kami," Mr. Popo says, leaving. Kami looks at Dende.

"You felt that power too, didn't you?" Kami asks.

"Yes...it was like Freeza had returned, only different. And that other power...another Super Saiyan," Dende says.

"Yes," Kami answers. "Dende...for the last year and a half you been my apprentice. You may not be a fighter, but in terms of ability you are a prodigy of the Dragon Clan, just as I was,"

"Kami...what are you saying?"

"I am saying that there is nothing more for you to learn from me, and if you wish it, then the title of Earth's Guardian is yours," Kami says.

"Sir...this isn't like you, what's going on?"

"Ever since my return, I have felt something ominous in the distance. That Super Saiyan...he spoke of androids attacking in three years time, powerful constructs of which no warrior on Earth can hope to stand a chance. Not even someone like Vegeta. But that threat is _nothing_ compared to what I fear will follow. Aside from my sabbatical, for nearly 300 years I have been this planet's Guardian. I sacrificed much for it….and as I soon found out, I was powerless to intervene. War, death, famine...it made me wonder just what good all my talents were, just what the point of separating myself was, if I could not interfere. I will not stand by and watch idly while this planet that I loved so much is destroyed,"

"That's why you're offering to make me the guardian...you want to help Goku and his friends,"

"There's only so much I can do from up here," Kami says. "Though, it wasn't until earlier today that I decided that this must be an action I have to take. From the moment we met, I had always hoped that you would be my successor,"

"Kami," Dende says, "I left our home for this. After what Raditz, Gohan and Goku did...I would do anything I can to help them,"

"Then you understand what becoming the Guardian would mean?"

"Absolutely," Dende says.

Kami smiles, "Then, thank you, Dende,"

"What are you planning?"

"Although Piccolo and I were two very different beings, we did share a common link with each other. Before Son Goku destroyed him, I saw into his mind. Piccolo wanted to rule over the Earth as it's God-King….and although I have no such ambitions, to fulfill his goal he needed a wish from the Dragon Balls to obtain eternal youth. In order to help Goku and his friends...that is what I will need, otherwise I would only be a hindrance,"

Mr. Popo returns with a small bag. He hands it to Kami. "The Dragon Balls, Kami,"

"Thank you, Mr. Popo," Kami says. He kneels and places the Dragon Balls on the ground.

"Eternal Shenron," Kami says, stretching out his arms, "By your name I summon you forth!"

The sky grows dark, and the three watch as Shenron appears.

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! STATE YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL FULFILL IT!"**

Kami smiles, "Hello, old friend,"

 **"KAMI? HOW MANY I SERVE YOU, MY CREATOR?"**

"This world will soon be facing a dire crisis, my friend, and it requires my assistance. For that, dragon, I ask that you return me to the prime of my youth for eternity,"

Mr. Popo gasps while Dende is silent. "Kami? Why?"

 **"AS YOU COMMAND, SO IT SHALL BE."  
**

Shenron's eyes glows, and an blue aura engulfs Kami. Dende and Popo watches not only as Kami grows younger, but as his mass increases to what it once was. He even gains a few inches in height. 

" **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, MY MASTER. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN."**

Shenron disappears, and the Dragon Balls going flying off. Kami closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again.

"It is done," Kami says, his voice noticeably deeper. In fact, it sounds quite like another Namekian with eternal youth we all know and love. He turns to Dende. "You will need to imbue the statue of Shenron with your own essence, Dende. From here on out, you are the Guardian of Earth. Mr Popo, as a final request, I ask that you serve Dende faithfully as you have me for so many years,"

"Of course, Kami," Mr. Popo says.

Kami looks at his clothing. "This doesn't seem quite appropriate anymore," he says, and turning a hand on himself, he fires a small beam, changing his clothing into something more appropriate (really, a dark blue version of what Piccolo wore). He smiles and looks at Dende, firing another beam, transforming the new Guardian's clothing into a replica of what Kami was just wearing. He grabs his staff and offers it to Dende, who accepts.

"And now, farewell my friends. I must prepare for the war to come. I shall return in three years hence," Kami says, flying off.

And so, with the plane flying back to Capsule Corps headquarters, the mood is incredibly somber. That is, until Goku speaks up.

"Uh, Trunks I just thought of something," Goku says.

"There's something _scarier_ than the androids," Vegeta says with a smirk. There's a brief shock, until _Raditz_ of all people laughs. Nervous laughter fills the cabin from everyone except Trunks.

"If things are so different then where you're from...I mean...from how they were...maybe these robots won't even show up," Goku says.

"I hope you're right," Trunks says. "Still, you don't want to take that risk, believe me".

Vegeta scoffs. "And tell me, did the me from _your_ timeline, did he achieve Kakarot's power?"

Trunks just looks at Vegeta. "I don't know. If you did-if _he_ did, it didn't make a difference,"

Trunks glares at Vegeta as he finishes that statement. _Well, at least the kid has something resembling a spine,_ Vegeta thnks.

That takes the mood down quite a bit. After a tense moment, Raditz stands up and looks at Goku. "Dear brother, give a message to my Launch. Tell her...I'll be home late," he says. Raditz then lowers the cargo ramp (causing a bit of a stir in the cabin) and flies off. Krillin closes it.

"Boy, what do you think that's about? I know it's troubling, but we have three years!"

"Shows just what you know about Saiyans, _bald man_ ," Vegeta says, "Every second a Saiyan doesn't spend training is a second wasted. In just _one_ month, Kakarot went from being barely able to scratch me to being capable of destroying a being on the scale of Freeza. What do you think a dedicated Saiyan can achieve with _years_ to work with?"

"I'm...I'm just saying Vegeta, that…"

"Speaking of training, Kakarot, do you think your woman's father could do me a favor?" Vegeta asks.

"Yeah, I think so. Why, what's up?"

"I have a request. I haven't asked you for anything the entire time I've been on this miserable planet, but if you hope to someday have a _fair_ rematch with me, then it's best he build me a gravity chamber,"

"What, why?" Goku asks, "You can come over any time and use ours!"

Vegeta grits his teeth in frustration. "Dammit, Kakarot, do I tell _you_ how to train? Just build me a damn gravity chamber so I can train _in peace_!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Sure!"

Trunks is watching this with intense curiosity. Remember, he's never met Vegeta before, he's only heard stories from Bulma which probably limited his dad's personality. On top of that, seeing the drastic changes from his own time, he feels conflicted about the whole Bulma-is-Gohan's-Mom thing, which….yeah, it's confusing. The young Saiyan prepared himself for the idea that he'd have to interact with young versions of his parents. He was _not_ prepared for the idea that Bulma might not be his mother and was married to Goku. He's not quite sure what to think of Gohan. The Gohan he knew was like a big brother, uncle, friend and teacher. _This_ Gohan would technically be Trunk's half brother. _Jeez, what am I going to tell Mom if I get back…_

"We may have three years," Nappa says, "But believe me, it'll go by faster than you think. We should all plan to meet at those locations an hour early, just in case the boy is wrong. If you have any doubts about how you'll do against these Androids, you're better off staying home. Every move we make will be critical, and if you're not up to the task you'll only be a liability,"  
Yamcha laughs. "Right, stay home….not such a bad idea if that's the case," 

"Really Nappa? In that case I hope you include _yourself_ in that," Vegeta says.

"You want to go, Vegeta?" Nappa says, aggressively. Vegeta has a wicked grin.

"Relax, guys" Goku says.

"Count me out of _this_ one," Yajirobe says.

Bulma hits a button on the console and heads into the passenger area, smiling. "You know, if Dr. Gero really is responsible for all this, why don't we just track him down and put him away? We could even use the Dragon Balls to just find him, show up, and problem solved!"

"Wow, that's a great idea Bulma!" Krillin says, "We wouldn't even have to fight the androids, and Earth's future will be saved!"

"It might be worth a shot," Trunks says, "I don't know why I didn't think of it,"

"If _any_ of you dare to think of doing that, you'll have to answer me, and believe me, _you will play dearly!_ " Vegeta snaps.

"Are you crazy?!" Bulma screams, "You heard what Trunks said! This isn't a game, Vegeta! If we lose, we lose _everything!_ Goku, please tell me you're on my side!"

Everyone's attention shifts to Goku, who's just looking up thinking. "Well…" Goku begins, "It doesn't really seem fair since he hasn't invented anything yet. Besides...I'm kind of actually looking forward to fighting them,"

Bulma slaps Goku _hard_ , with tears pouring out of her eyes. How can her husband say such a thing? "Krillin, you're his best friend, talk some sense into these idiots!"

"Bulma...listen," Krillin says. "We're all friends, but it wasn't always that way. Even I hated Goku when we first met, but not anymore,"

"It's true," Roshi speaks up. "I've watched Goku, Krillin and Yamcha take their places among the strongest fighters this world has ever known. Think of all the adventures you had with them, Bulma,"

"Yeah, not to mention you _did_ shoot me the first time we met…" Goku says.

Trunks raises his eyebrows at that one.

"The truth is that without a common enemy, all of you would be tearing each other apart to see just who the strongest is," Roshi continues, "To reach their full potential, they need a common enemy!"

"You….arrggghhh!" Bulma says in frustration, walking back to the cockpit and wiping away tears. "Fine! All of you are idiots then, and I hope those androids beat the living crap out of you….before you destroy them,"

Bulma then points directly at Goku. "And _you..._ you're sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"What?!" Goku says in shock.

"Goku...I hope you know what you're doing," Trunks says, "I understand how bad you want to fight them. Believe me….in my time, it's all I wanted to do. But I have to warn all of you...these machines are incredibly dangerous. I'm glad to see how enthusiastic you are, though I'd prefer the much simpler path. That being said..don't underestimate them."

"Mom...Dad," Gohan says, "I want to fight, too."

"Oh, don't _you_ start, mister," Bulma says, "Taking you to Namek was one thing, but that was only because we didn't know any intergalactic space emperors would be there. You're studying and that's all there is to it,"

"Uh...actually, Mrs. Bulma," Trunks says carefully, "Where I'm from, Gohan was my teacher,"

"That was a different Gohan," Bulma says.

"That's true...but only one parent needs to be a Saiyan to reach this power. Please...let me at least _train_ him,"

"Besides Mom...even _Vegeta_ knows I can get much stronger!"

"Oh really?" Bulma says, turning around, shooting an icy glare at Vegeta.

"Don't get any ideas, I only said the boy had strength greater then he realized," Vegeta says, "You should realize by know that applies to _all_ of us."

Bulma lets out a defeated sigh. "Fine, train him...but you better promise me Gohan, if it gets too dangerous, you'll run,"

Gohan gives a frustrated sigh himself, and says (with his fingers crossed behind his back), "I promise, Mom,"

"Good," Bulma says.

The plane lands, and everyone parts ways...

In a secluded area, Raditz just stands, observing the countryside at night. His fists clench, and he yells in pure rage and grief.

 _Is this how it's supposed to end? I've gone so far, and it will be for nothing!_

Inside him, _something_ is stirring. His rage over everything - how in the end, he's still _nothing_ but a weakling, and he won't be able to protect his wife or his child. He screams again, this time he's boiling over. His hair is changing color, a golden aura envelopes him. One final yell and burst, and BOOM!

Raditz looks down at his hands, amazed at the sheer _power_ going through him. He smiles and begins laughing.

 _This….this is the power that Kakarot and that boy have. It's incredible! Still, I can't let myself think I'm invincible...even that child from the future was no match against them. I'm not going to let them win though. For Launch, and for my unborn child..._

And welcome to the three year time skip. Thankfully, everyone's busy training, but there are a couple people to pay attention to.

First off, Raditz and Launch, eight months after arrival of Trunks, have a baby girl: Ranch. If you're reading this on DeviantArt or your familiar with MasakoX's 'What If Raditz Turned Good' series,, chances are you have a _pretty good_ idea of what she looks like. If you're not reading this on DeviantArt, just search "Dragon Ball Ranch Raditz Launch" and there you go.

She has the behavior typical of a human-Saiyan baby. Generally happy and bubbly. That's as far as her character goes in _this_ arc goes, though. Think of Pan in Super.

Vegeta gets his own gravity chamber, complete with capsule storage, and spends his time trying to conquer 300g gravity. It is not as fruitful as he hopes. One evening in frustration, Vegeta heads to a bar, and overhears some guys giving a lovely young woman with blue hair a hard time. Vegeta chases them off, and the woman, revealing her name to be 'Maron' (Yes, _that_ Maron), basically cries on his shoulder about how scared she is of them. In frustration, Vegeta says "Fine, you can stay the night at my place, but you better be gone in the morning." 

But...that night, Vegeta trains in frustration at not being able to match Goku or Trunks (he still doesn't know about Raditz); I'm iffy on this, considering everyone was surprised in the original when Vegeta achieved the power….certainly they would have felt that power jump...but whatever). Vegeta pushes himself way too hard, and in a burst of energy manages to destroy the gravity chamber. Maron rushes out and screams as he pulls himself out of the wreckage.

"Are...are you okay?" Maron asks astonished.

"Mind...your own…" Vegeta says, collapsing.

Maron kneels and grabs him. "You need to rest…" she says.

Vegeta's out for a bit, but during that time, he dreams of seeing only Goku and Trunks standing as Super Saiyans. Maron tends to him while he spurts out delirious lines she really doesn't understand, but when he wakes up, he finds himself in bed, bandaged up, with Maron sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He grunts in pain as he tries to get up, waking up Maron.

"You're awake!" she says, smiling. Vegeta ignores her and just says, in pain, "How long was I out?"

"About two days," Maron asks.

Vegeta struggles to sit up, finally doing it. "The Prince of all Saiyans reduced to this…" he says. He looks at Maron, "I told you you had to be gone in the morning," Vegeta says.

"I couldn't just leave you here hurt, what kind of person would I be if I did that?" she says.

Vegeta lets out a painful scoff. "An Earthling," he says, trying to stand. He grunts in pain and falls onto the floor. Maron quickly attends to him.

"Away with you, I don't need your help!" he says.

But Maron's persistent and gets him back into the bed….and one thing leads to another.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Once he's recovered, he sends her on his way (and he blushes as she gives him a peck on the cheek), and gets back to business.

Several months later, Bulma gets a visitor of her own. Maron, looking for Vegeta (with a large bulge in her belly). She figured from the amount of Capsule Corps gear at his house, that they might have a clue about such a high spending customer.

So yeah...Vegeta knocked up Maron and the moved away.

To be fair, originally he did the same to Bulma. But with Vegeta off training, Maron just doesn't know what to do. Maron insists she's only been with Vegeta during that time, and Trunks is just aghast. He slowly realizes why his mother never talked much about Vegeta. He then does the math and realizes that Maron's kid is going to be due _right around_ the same time Trunks was.

 _GREAT SCOTT!_

Trunks pulls Bulma aside and pleads his case on behalf of the baby's. She's hesitant, but seeing the concern in the eyes of Trunks is enough to convince her.

During that period, Maron shows that Vegeta wasn't with her for her personality (remember, she's...kind of a ditz). However, their relationship wasn't one that blossomed out of lust, but out of a moment of tenderness.

When Maron does give birth, she decides to name her (pink-haired) baby boy after the kindest man she knows: Trunks.

(Future) Trunks just rolls with it.

Trunks spends a lot of his time training with Gohan; passing on a few tricks he knows, and getting him ready to make the jump to Super Saiyan. While Goku was hoping to take Gohan to that level himself, Trunks makes the point that he's done it more recently, and that it was Gohan who helped him in the future. Goku agrees, and interestingly, it's during this time that Gohan picks up techniques such as the Masenko.

Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey…

You may be wondering "Well wait, what about Nappa?" That's a good question. Nappa's role in this is really at a supporting level. He's the weakest full blown Saiyan, and he doesn't have the luxury of the same experiences the other did. He's really lagging behind, but he comes to realize that his role is to _protect Goku's family_ , not do the actual fighting. He can live with that. Nappa's rationale is that if there is a problem that he can't handle, they'll probably have to call in Goku or one of the others eventually.

As such, Nappa decides to help out as much as he can with the development of Yamcha and Krillin. His lower power level (about 90,000) works to their advantage, it lets them have a more level opponent to train against, and get better gains as a result. Hitting Nappa is a more achievable goal then hitting Goku.

Concerning Kami, well...we're keeping his training methods a secret, for now.

The sons of Bardock are also having a good time with their training. They can go all out against each other, and Raditz can nearly keep up with Goku. Originally, Goku had to go at it alone, and as a result, Goku is able to get much stronger than he originally was; he's actually knocking on the door of Super Saiyan Grade 2, but he's not _quite_ there yet.

And as such, power levels! I want to note that after Freeza, power levels become pure conjecture. I'm going to take a crack on it. These are purely subjective, and I'll give you a rundown on my justifications in the afterthought at the end:

 **POWER LEVELS:  
**  
Goku - - 4,000,000 (200 Million as SSJ)

Vegeta - 4,800,000 (240 Million as SSJ)

Raditz - 3,900,000 (195 Million as SSJ)  
Trunks - 3,800,000 (190 Million as SSJ)

Gohan - 3,000,000 (150 Million as SSJ)

Kami - 200 Million

Android 19 - 230 Million

Android 20 - 220 Million

Android 17 - 460 Million

Android 18 - 440 Million

? - 480 Million

Android 16 - 510 Million

Nappa - 900,000

Yamcha - 550,000

Krillin - 650,000

And I think that's where we'll end things for now.

 _The day that the Red Ribbon androids appear is closing in fast. Even with their vastly increased power, can Son Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters stand against the revenge of Dr. Gero? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Red Ribbon Androids!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

I originally had the idea to take this up until the revelation of Cell, but honestly, that would stretch this way to far, and if there is one thing I picked up doing the Namek arc it's that I really need to pace these things.

That said, the big reason for the delay was trying to figure out just how to have Trunks reveal the information, but thankfully I remembered the whole Goku mind reading trick.

I was iffy on just what I wanted to do with Trunks; do I have him be the Trunks from this whole alternative what-if universe, or have the one that originally went back? I opted for the latter since it ties the two together quite nicely.

For certain continuity reasons, I decided to have Vegeta and Maron hook up largely because there simply aren't that many female characters in Dragon Ball the get decent development. And yes, of course Maron was anime only filler material, but if I were to use that as a filter, well….yeah. Remember, this work isn't canon. Not to mention it at least lets baby Trunks keep roughly the same hair color.

I originally had the idea that Kami would actually be wished to Namek in the last arc, fuse with Nail, and basically become Piccolo with a different name. We need Big Green, damnit! However, that was pacing was awful. In fact, it was my intention since the beginning to replace Piccolo with Kami, with Kami getting the idea of eternal youth when _King_ Piccolo was causing havoc, but I nixed it since Kami hadn't be introduced, and having him steal with wish seemed completely out of character. So I decided to hold off on that until now.

Nappa is turning out quite differently. He had a _much_ bigger role in my original vision, but the problem is the deck just became stacked with Super Saiyans. It became crazy. In Masako's Nappa Turned Good series, he does reach Super Saiyan and reaches amazing levels of power, but here, he's mainly a bodyguard for Bulma. With the other Saiyans around, he simply doesn't _need_ to get as strong as them, and protecting Bulma is basically "Fly really fast", something you don't need to be a Super Saiyan to do. However, it's all good - I didn't picture him becoming friends with Yamcha like that, but it works.

And now, the power level justification. Keep in mind this is only my view, but the numbers we'll be using for the story. To be honest, I don't think it really matters in the grand scheme of things, but some people want to debate until they're blue in the face.

Using a few examples from the shows, there's a clear hierarchy in Dragon Ball Z for the really powerful antagonists. We also know the Super Saiyan multiplier for each level, (50, 100, 400, and 4000 if you want to include SSJ4). This is where we slowly start go off the rails.

To figure this out, there's a reference to a unit called a 'kili' during the Maijin Buu saga; Goku (as a Super Saiyan) is said to be about 3,000, while Dabura is over 4,000. One Kili is roughly 50,000. But if you do the math, those numbers are fine, _if the Buu Saga took place right after the Namek saga_. What I've found is that by making one Kili equal about 250,000, the numbers make much more sense since Dabura is stated to be on about the same level of Perfect Cell. So, for the sake of argument, we'll say that Perfect Cell will be about 1 billion, and SSJ2 Gohan was a little beyond that. And of course, with clear cases of who's stronger than who, we get the power levels above. The androids in the future were stronger than Trunks, who was obviously stronger than Freeza, and Trunks even mentions that the present 17 and 18 were stronger than the ones he knew. I think it's safe to say that 19 and 20 would be about as strong as the future versions of 17 and 18. And from there, it's just figuring out how strong they'd need to be to deliver the various curbstomp battles that they do.

So, there you go. It's largely reference numbers for me, and of course, I'll admit it's not perfect. It's just something to go on.

Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, and if you have any questions or comments, be sure to let me know and I'll get back to you. .


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAGON BALL C PART VI - THE RED RIBBON ANDROIDS / AN EVIL PREMONITION**

" _These aren't the droids you're looking for,"_ \- George Lucas

 _ **LAST TIME, ON DRAGON BALL C!**_

 _King Cold, the father of Freeza, set off for Earth with the intent of avenging his son Freeza, slain at the hands of Son Goku. However, those plans were disrupted by Trunks, the future son of Vegeta and Bulma in another reality, having gone back in time to warn the Z-Fighters of the dangers of the Red Ribbon Androids. Trunks intended to return to his time and come back three years later, but a malfunction on his time machine has left him stranded until Bulma can replacement. And now, we sit, on the eve of the battle with the Red Ribbon Androids...  
_

 **MAY 11 AGE 767 - 8:00 PM**

The evening before the big day, Goku heads off to pay his brother a visit. The door is answered by his niece, Ranch, who's just over two years old at this point.

"Ranch, sweety, what did daddy say about opening the door?" Raditz says, grabbing her. "Launch, can you mind our daughter? Kakarot is here."

Good Launch comes and grabs Ranch, and Goku is invited in.

"Having a bit of trouble with her?" Goku asks.

"It's easier to fight Freeza," Raditz says, "We tried baby proofing the house, but then _somehow_ she learned to fly!"

"Huh, that's strange," Goku wonders for a bit, "I had to teach Gohan how to fly, but that was only after you showed up…"

They take a seat. "Can I get you a drink?" Raditz ask.

"No thanks; just wanted a quick chat about tomorrow," Goku says.

"I see. Have you heard anything from Vegeta?" Raditz asks.

"No, but if these androids are half as tough as Trunks said, well, I'll guarantee Vegeta will show up. He won't want to miss out on a fight like that," Goku says.

"It pains me to say it, but we'll need every edge we can get. I cannot shake this feeling, Kakarot, that we are in over our heads," Raditz says.

"Why's that?" Goku asks.

"If Trunks is right, not even a Super Saiyan could stand against them," Raditz says.

"You gotta remember, he's from a _much_ different future, and with him, you and me...that's three on two. In his world, at best it was two on one. You have to admit those are much better odds, we might not even _need_ Vegeta," Goku says.

"I hope you're right. I don't know _what_ his problem is," Raditz says.

"Well, that's his pride for you," Goku says. "Oh yeah!" Goku says, reaching into a pocket and pulling out an S-sized capsule. "A little present from Bulma."

He gives the capsule a small toss, and sitting on the floor is a black jumpsuit and a dark blue battle jacket. "She really quite a woman, isn't she," Raditz says, examining the vest.

"Yeah...she offered to make me one, but I'm way too used to my gi," Goku says.

"Well, I'm not sure about the jumpsuit, but I'll take the jacket," Raditz says.

"Raditz...something I've been meaning to ask you for the longest time….what was our father like?" Goku asks.

Raditz stands up and heads to a small bar, opening a mini fridge and grabbing a Hetap and a bottle of whiskey. He takes a seat and takes a sip.

"That bad, huh," Goku says.

"I'm simply enjoying what this planet has to offer, Kakarot," Raditz says, "But our father...well. He was a rarity among Saiyan warriors. You take after him _much more_ than I. I suppose it's safe to say our father was you with a dash or two of Vegeta. Among the low-class warriors...none could match him. Nappa respected him very much."

"Hmm. Guess the apples don't fall far from the tree. Don't sell yourself short, Raditz. I may have dad's looks, but from what you said, you're more like him then you know. Anyway...don't forget, 9 AM tomorrow," Goku says, standing up. He cracks his neck and rubs his left arm (more on that later). "All this training has me sore. I should've taken everyone on a week long cruise," Goku says.

"Maybe when this is finished," Raditz says.

"Well, I'll see myself out. Give my love to the girls," Goku says. Raditz's smile fades as he watches his brother fade away, and his face changes to one of concern. He lets out a deep sigh and goes inside.

Ranch flies up to him and he holds her.

"Daddy, why was Uncle Goku here?" she asks.

"Because tomorrow, Daddy, Uncle Goku and his friends are going to save the world!" Launch says, smiling.

"I wanna go!" Ranch exclaims. Raditz only smiles at her.

"Maybe on day," he says, touching her nose.

 **MAY 12, AGE 767 - 9:00 AM**

As a capsule plane lands, Goku is the first to step out on a cliff overlooking the island. Following him is Bulma, Gohan, Yamcha, Trunks Krillin and Nappa. In terms of clothing choices, Gohan is wearing something similar to his old battle suit, Krillin is in his turtle gi, Yamcha wears a baseball uniform but with an orange jersey and black pants (as well as a Capsule Corps hat), Trunks wears a battle suit reminiscent of Vegeta's (with Bulma embarrassingly complimenting him on how he kind of looks like Vegeta in the face…). Nappa wears surplus army fatigues for pants, and a recreation of his old battle jacket.

Waiting for them is a tall figure in a white cloak. "Who's that?" Nappa asks.

"It...kind of feels like Kami," Krillin says.

"Yes, that's right, Krillin," a deep voice responds. The cloak is dropped revealing Kami, young again and completely ripped. "Hello everyone, I hope my appearance doesn't startle you,"

"Kami?!" Goku says, looking at him. "Amazing, you look incredible!"

Kami smiles. "Yes. When that young man arrived, I sensed immense power and was naturally curious. Observing, I heard his tale of what this day shall bring. No longer will I stand by as this world I love so much is ravaged by the hearts of evil men,"

Goku smiles, "I appreciate it, believe me, and while you look strong, I just can't feel any of your power. You're hiding it, aren't you?"

"Of course, There is no telling just what these machines are capable of, so I'd rather not 'tip my hand' so to speak..although I promise you will be satisfied," Kami explains.

Shortly after that, Raditz lands, greeting everyone. "Ah, no Vegeta, eh?" he asks. Nappa only shrugs.

"He'll be here," Nappa says

"I hope so," Goku says "I'm kinda curious to see how strong Vegeta's gotten. Plus...I'm sure he's wondering the same about some of us."

A silence falls over the gang as they keep an eye on the city, waiting.

***

 **10:17 AM**

"Where are they?" Krillin asks.

"I know, right?" Nappa says, "I was fine waiting until ten, but this is ridiculous. Kid, what's the big idea?"

"Relax, Nappa. Trunks was just a baby when this happened, and I'm sure when he was told ten in the morning, it wasn't exactly that," Bulma says, "I seem to remember everyone saying _you and Vegeta_ arrived at noon, even though it was quarter-till,"

"Fine, I just want to get this over with," Nappa says. "Damn, I'm _bored_. Yamcha, did you bring a ball?"

"Sure," Yamcha says, producing a baseball, "But I'm saving this bad boy for a special occasion."

"Yamcha, did you come up with a new technique?" Krillin asks. Yamcha smiles. "Well, come on, what is it?" Krillin asks again.

"That'd ruin the surprise," Yamcha says, "But let's just say you probably won't see me throwing this one in a game."

"Look, over there!" Raditz exclaims, pointing to the sky. He then shakes his head. "No, it's just a skycar."

"That's not a skycar," Goku says, "That's Yajirobe...and it looks like Maron and her baby are with him, too!"

(Future Trunks made a heavy appeal to Bulma to let Maron live with them...considering Vegeta is nowhere to be found and, and given Maron's 'staggering' intellect...it was honestly for baby Trunks's sake).

"She brought _me?!_ " Trunks yells. Everyone gives him a look except Kami and Goku. They knew that Trunks was at least the _namesake_ of Maron's baby, but this was something only he and Goku family knew about - not even Raditz, Bulma or Gohan were privy to it.

"Explain," Raditz says, "What do you mean, 'she brought you'?"

"Well….look, Maron's baby isn't _exactly_ me, biologically. I guess you could say in that regard, he's my half-brother," Trunks says, "I didn't want to say anything until the time was right, but..., Vegeta is my father, at least in my time. And on top of that, my mother, well…" Trunks says, as Yajirobe's skycar lands.

"Trunks, are you sure about this?" Goku says, "You said you didn't want to risk any more changes."

"It's alright Goku," Trunks replies, "In fact, my actual birthday already passed. Oddly, it's the same one as _that_ Trunks, but here goes. In my timeline, I don't know who Maron is...but _my_ mother is-"

"Trunks," Bulma says, "I figured it out within a week," Bulma says.

Yajirobe steps up to Goku, handing him the bag of Senzu Beans, while Maron steps out of the car.

"What? How?" Trunks asks.

"Oh, I have my ways," Bulma says, "Besides...a mother can always tell. Isn't that right, Maron?"

Maron smiles and waves. She goes up to Trunks, now blushing like mad. "Hello, son,"

Trunks looks at her and lets out a brief smile, "I guess word gets around," he says.

"Honey, I know you're not actually my son, but that's okay," Maron says, "Just after I had the baby, Bulma came in and explained the entire thing!"

"So you know Dad's an alien?" Trunks asks.

Maron just smiles sweetly at him.

Trunks turns to the rest of the Z-Fighters, "I...would really appreciate it if you let me be the one to tell Vegeta,"

"Don't worry about it, champ," Nappa says, "Your secret's safe with me,"

"Well, now that that cat's out of the bag, you _really_ shouldn't have come here, Maron," Bulma says concerningly.

"Why, what's going to happen?" Maron asks.

"Well, have you ever sat too close to the fireworks?" Bulma answers.

"Once, when I was little," Maron replies.

"It's going to be _kinda_ like that," Bulma says. She then turns to the rest of the gathered Z-Fighters. "Don't worry, once the show starts, I'll take her and the baby back home. I just want to get a look at these androids...I didn't even get to see Freeza,"

"Hey, I didn't get to see the Dictator, but you don't see me complaining," Yajirobe says.

"Dictator?" Nappa asks.

"He was the closest thing Earth had to Freeza," Kami says, "He wasn't a fighter, though."

(Yeah, I know, he was from a movie, but point is, that the Dictator _was_ in hell...so yeah. Roll with it)

Goku collects the bag of Senzu and looks at his old friend, "Thanks Yajirobe, these'll help a lot," he says. He looks at the bag.

"Well...good luck I guess" Yajirobe says, turning and hopping back into his skycar. Yajirobe takes off, and shortly there after, everyone gasps as an energy blast strikes Yajirobe's car. They watch as he crashes into the ocean.

"There, in the sky!" Trunks yells.

"It came from above!" Kami says.

"That must be those androids! They headed into the city, Kakarot!" Raditz says. "Did anybody see where?"

"No, I didn't get good look at them," Goku says, "And now that I think about it, I didn't sense any energy at all."

"You're right," Kami says. "Trunks...you can't sense the energy from these androids, correct?"

"That's right...I...don't know why I forgot to tell you that…" he says,

"No point worrying about it now, we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way," Goku says, "Everybody pick a street, if you find anything, let us know right away. Gohan, check on Yajirobe, I think he bailed out,"

"Right," Gohan says, taking off.

"Everyone, these androids, they're twins. A male and a female. The male is Number 17. He's about my height, black hair, he wears an orange bandana around his neck, with jeans and a black t-shirt. The woman is Number 18. She has blonde hair, and usually wears a jean vest and skirt. I guess if it weren't for how _evil_ she was, she'd be considered beautiful," Trunks explains.

"Right," Goku says. He turns to Bulma and gives a smile. "Honey...I'll be home soon." He tosses her the bag of Senzu Beans and takes off, and is followed by the rest of the Z-Fighters.

Maron is understandably _terrified_ , but Bulma does what she can to reassure her.

In the streets below, the Z-fighters are on foot, with several comments from various pedestrians about them being weirdos (which is largely ignored). Yamcha runs down an alley, and sees Nappa at the end of the street. Nappa just puts his hands up and shakes his head. Suddenly, a scream is heard…

***

In the middle of the street stand Androids 19 and 20, with the signs that theirattack has begun.

"Number 20, I detect an abnormally high power level coming this way," Android 19 says. "It appears consistent with projected energy gains. Hypothesis One: Power level belongs to Son Goku,"

"Excellent. My analysis shows it is homing in our position," Android 20 replies.

***

Yamcha gets to the scene, and looks at an open window, where two office workers are looking at the carnage. "Hey, did you guys see who did this?" Yamcha asks,

"You'd know 'em if you saw 'em" one of the office workers says, "Hey, aren't you Yamcha? I thought you played for the Taitans?"

Floating in the sky above, the Androids observe Yamcha. "Number 20, Hypothesis One is now rejected. Profile matches that of Yamcha," Android 19 says.

"That is disappointing," Android 20 says, "However, we can still make use of his energy."

Yamcha shakes his head off the advice the office workers gave. "Wonderful," he says to himself. Sensing that danger is possibly nearby, Yamcha pulls out his his two baseball bats and begins looking around. He sees two figures approaching him; a tall, older man and what appears to be a _really_ fat clown.

(Oh, crap baskets.)

"Hey, did you two see anything-" Yamcha stops when he sees the symbols on their hats. The familiar red inverted diamond of the Red Ribbon Army. He gasps, but readies his bats.

"As a matter of fact," Android 20 says.

"Guys! OVER HERE!" Yamcha yells, but as soon as he gets it out, Android 20 has his hand over Yamcha's mouth. A gas truck swerves to avoid them in the street as the android lifts Yamcha, but the crash leads to an explosion (not helping the fact that it hit a gas station…)

And of course, this draws everyone's attention.

Elsewhere, Krillin anxiously grits his teeth, "Alright, it's showtime!" he says with bravado. Up on the ridge, Bulma and Maron (and baby Trunks) watch in horror. Gohan and Yajirobe are shocked as well.

Yamcha isn't going down with a fight though. He takes the bat in his right hand and begins hitting the Android as hard as he can with it. _It's no use….this bastard's draining my energy._ Yamcha drops the bats and tries his damndest to pull the hand off his mouth...but then...his eyes go wide as the most intense pain he's ever felt in his life hits him. He glances down and sees the other arm of Android 20... _going right through his chest_.

 _Chi-Chi…..Yam-Chi…._

Nappa stops where he is. "Oh no...someone's energy is fading…"

In the sky, Goku flies towards the smoke.

"That's Yamcha!" Krillin says, taking off. _Man...his energy is fading fast! What the hell is going on?_

The first to reach the scene is Nappa. "Yamcha!" he yells. This alerts Android 20, who just glares right at Nappa as he drains Yamcha's energy.

"Put him down, you metal bastard!" Nappa yells. Android 20 gives a small smile, and suddenly pulls his arm out of Yamcha. Blood beings to pour, and Android 20 casually throws Yamcha right at Nappa. "You...bastard," Nappa says, catching his friend. He is _pissed_ (but _not_ pissed enough, sadly). Nappa looks around, and sees a relatively intact car. He goes over, picks it up over his head, and just _chucks the damn thing_ right at the androids. Android 20 doesn't flinch as he just moves his hand up, cleaving the car clean in two. It crashes.

"Analysis complete. Profile matches that of Nappa," Android 19 says, "He is much stronger than anticipated,"

"Yes," Android 20 says. "Number 19, compute new projects based off data gathered on Yamcha and Nappa, and apply appropriate changes to all related subroutines,"

"Affirmative," Android 19 says.

"Query, Number 19," Android 20 says, "I am updating to process the influx of new energy. What do your sensors say about his power level?"

 _These must be them….but they're nothing like what that damn kid said!_ Nappa thinks.

"It is over nine hundred thousand," Number 19 says.

"Understood," Number 20 says.

The next to land is Goku, followed shortly by Raditz, Trunks and Krillin. Finally, Kami lands.

"Number 19, belay that computation," Android 20 says.

"Number 19?" Trunks says. "That...you! Where's 17 and 18?"

Android 20's eyebrows slightly raise in surprise. "You need not worry about those two today. 19, identify these individuals,"

"Son Goku, Raditz. Saiyan brothers. Krillin, martial artist, killed in the aftermath of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, later revived presumably with Dragon Balls,"

"Shit, they know about those, Kakarot," Raditz says.

"Don't worry about it," Goku says, "They're not after them."

"Profile of remaining two individuals incomplete, although there is a 78% chance the large green humanoid is the being known as King Piccolo," 19 says.

"Ah, King Piccolo then. Power level analysis?"20 asks.

"Scanning...estimated power level of one thousand,"

 _Excellent. Humanity's obsession with statistics shall work in our favor,_ Kami thinks.

"An interesting gain...it would seem our appearance was expected. And what of this male that seems to be aware of your siblings?" Android 20 asks.

"Unknown, although facial analysis suggests a 95% probability this is the adult child of Vegeta and Bulma," Android 19 answers.

"Fascinating. It would seem that the laws of physics are easily broken," Android 20 says, "As well as _marital vows_ ," he adds, glaring at Goku with the faintest smirk on his face.

"Brother," Raditz begins, but Goku only puts his hand up.

"Krillin, listen. Bulma and Maron are on the ridge overlooking the city. They have the Senzu Beans. Take Yamcha and go to them, and hurry, his life is in your hands. _Make him eat one_. Nappa, see to my wife's safety," Goku says.

"Right," Krillin says. Nappa helps him, but gasps when he sees just how lifeless his friend's face looks. They take off.

"Number 19, I am executing program Tau Eta 3," Android 20 says. Number 19 looks at him.

"That program is over sixty percent incomplete," Android 19 says.

"Yes, however present circumstances require it," Android 20 says, turning to Goku, "It is a tactical error to reveal the location of your loved ones, Son Goku,"

"Maybe, but you're not after them. Not yet, anyway," Goku says, "You know who we are, and I'll bet you're pretty sure why we're here,"

"As you wish," Android 20 says. The androids advance, and Raditz, Kami and Goku ready their stances.

"Hold it...not here," Goku says, "There's too many innocents here,"

"Agreed," Kami says.

"Look, let's just take it outside the city, alright?" Goku asks.

"You propose a change in location? A problem such as too many people is easily rectified," Android 20 says.

Goku's eyes go wide as he realizes exactly what he means. " _No_!" he yells. But it's too late as lasers begin to fire out of Android 20's eyes. An entire stretch of city is torched.

" _YOU BASTARD!_ " Goku says, delivering a solid punch on Android 20. It only moves his head though, but it is enough to knock his hat off, revealing an encased brain. Android 20 grabs his hat and reattaches it.

***

Up on the ridge, a now recovered Yamcha watches along with Krillin, Gohan, Nappa, Yajirobe, Bulma and Maron (and baby Trunks).

"Those aren't androids, they're monsters!" Yamcha says. He looks at Yajirobe, "Tell Korrin I said thanks,"

***

"You are not pleased with my solution," Android 20 says. "There are less innocent people now. However, I see that this will not suit you. We shall follow you, Son Goku. Your safety is guaranteed until you land, however, you are merely choosing the location of your death,"

"That's what you think!" Trunks says, "It's true, I am from the future, but you know what? You don't exist there!"

"Clearly changes in future events are acceptable to you. It is uncertain if that future shall be repeated," Android 20.

"Come on, let's go," Goku says. Raditz shakes his head and follows, as do the others.

***

Up on the ridge, everyone watches as they take off.

"Oh thank goodness, Goku's leading him away from the city...and us," Krillin says. "Still...they'll need these," he says, holding up the bag of Senzu Beans, "Come on, guys!" Krillin says, taking off.

Gohan is about to fly off but Bulma grabs his shoulder. "No, Gohan, wait!" Bulma says, "You promised me not to fight!"

Gohan only looks at his mother and gives her a stern look. He looks away and flies off in pursuit of Krillin.

"That….argh I've had it with these damn Saiyans!" Bulma says in frustration.

"Hey!" Nappa says.

"You're different, you don't seem to have a death wish," Bulma says.

Yamcha looks to the sky, and sees three figures flying in the same direction as Goku and Android 20. "Who're those guys?" he asks. "Hey! You shouldn't go that way, it's way too dangerous!" he calls out. The three stop. The one in the middle, a tall individual wearing a vest and pants held up by suspenders, _wearing a trucker hat_ , responds. "Don't worry son," he says in a southern accent, "We're on our way to help!"

Yamcha smiles. "Hey, thanks!"

"Who were those guys?" Yajirobe asks.

"I don't know, but if those three can fly, they probably know a thing or two about fighting. That settles it, I'm going. We've got this now!" Yamcha says, taking off in confidence.

"Ma'am, what do you want me to do?" Nappa asks, looking at Bulma.

"Eh, we're safe for now," Bulma says. "Go with them - if we lose my husband, we're basically screwed anyway."

Maron looks at Yajirobe. "Aren't you going to go with them?"

"No," Yajirobe says.

"I don't understand, they're your friends, and you're pretty strong, too. It's such a shame to see a man not defend those that he-"

"I can't fly, lady," Yajirobe says. Bulma lets out a small snicker as she pulls out her phone.

"Master Roshi? It's Bulma. Yes, it's begun. Listen, he's fine, but they almost took out Yamcha. Uh-huh. Look, that plane Goku gave you for your birthday? Yeah, swing by Raditz's place and grab Launch and Ranch, and take them to Capsule Corps. What?! _No, I'm not doing that, you pervert!_ It's called being a decent human being! And if you even _think_ of pulling anything with _her_ , you won't have to worry about Raditz, you'll have to worry about _me._ "

Angrily she hangs up.

"Um...who was that?" Maron asks.

"Something worse than these androids," Bulma says with a sigh.

In flight, Trunks forms up with Goku.

"Goku! Listen, these two...they aren't the androids! And Android 20...that's actually Dr. Gero! Somehow he converted himself!" Trunks says.

"Strange," Goku says, "He must not want to take any chances to go to those lengths," Goku says. Momentarily he winces in pain, but looks behind him. He smiles. "Look like we picked up a few friends,"

"What?" Trunks says.

"Those three back there. I haven't stayed up on the martial arts scene like I should, but I guess I'd just be an idiot to think other people couldn't get strong, too," Goku says.

"Listen, if they're with you, you should be able to take care of this, but still….you know your limits, Goku. They are strong, stronger than you believe. I have to find Androids 17 and 18!" Trunks says.

"Can you handle that? Do you want to take Gohan?" Goku asks.

"No. A lot may be different here, but I bet 17 and 18 still have their old habits," Trunks says.

"Aright, and Trunks: Be careful," Goku says.

Trunks flies off, and the Z-Fighters land, as well as their three new 'friends'.

"Whoever you guys are, thank you," Goku says to them. He turns to 19 and 20. "You've obviously done your homework on us, but I wonder just how out of date your information is. Guys, don't worry about suppressing your power. Let's show them just what they're up against."

Android 20 looks at all of them. "Android 19, threat analysis?"

"The one profiled as matching King Piccolo has spiked to approximately two hundred million. No changes detected in Nappa or Krillin. Power level for Yamcha restored to pre-drain levels, possibly as a result of the medicine known as a 'Senzu Bean'. Power leves of Son Goku, Raditz and Son Gohan estimated respectfully at four million, three point nine million, and three million. Factoring in changes for so called 'Super Saiyan' energy charge, all power estimates remain under two hundred million," 19 says.

"What was that about? Seeing how deep that hole is you dug?" Goku asks, smiling.

"It has been prepared for _you_ ," Android 20 retorts.

"Look, I know you're really Dr. Gero, so let's cut to the chase. Just what the hell do you guys want?"

"Dr. Gero is...deceased. Your information is not accurate. However, it is true this body is a physical copy of the doctor" Android 20 says. "We simply wish to improve the quality of life on this planet. War, disease, famine, death, concentration camps, all these things are reasons for humanity's extermination, and for new life to take its place,"

"New life? For what, the _birds_?" Raditz asks. Android 20 quickly looks at him. The glare briefly unsettles Raditz.

"Amongst other things," Android 20 says. Somehow, that touched a nerve. "You see, Son Goku. This moment has been anticipated, and our timing was not coincidental. Do you remember this day in history, 17 years ago, Son Goku? The day you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army."

"It looks like I didn't do a good enough job," Goku says.

"No, you were quite thorough," Android 20 says, "Make no mistake, the Red Ribbon Army may have bore Commander Red's name, but he was a small minded fool. From the moment it was founded, they were squarely under the thumb of Dr. Gero. He was a man of vision, to replace all life on this world with his constructions, but that is a dream you ruined, Son Goku," Android 20 says. "It was a humiliation Dr. Gero never forgave. From your battle with Tien Shinhan at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to the battle with Vegeta four and a half years ago, we have observed those of you that we can, and our database includes an extensive catalogue on all your techniques. Your defeat is inevitable."

"It's a shame your database is incomplete then," Kami says, "It would seem you're out of the loop."

"It does not matter, we have run many projections and anticipated incalculable scenarios, including the presence of those unaccounted for," Android 20 says.

"You mean to tell me you haven't observed us since I left for Namek?"

"Correct, there was no need," Android 20 says.

"Hey Raditz?" Goku says.

"Yes, Kakarot?" Raditz says, as a smile forms on his face.

"Let's show them what they're in for," Goku says.

"It's about time," Raditz says.

The two brothers take the position, and to the surprise of the two Androids (and the um...three extra 'helpers', incidentally a very tall muscular, _metallic_ looking Native American and a short purple dwarf dressed as a panderer wearing sunglasses, yet oddly the Z-Fighters didn't notice those little "R R's" on their clothes….if you've watched the movies, you probably figured it out…), they achieve the form.

"Number 20, it would seem they have been able to maintain their energy boost longer than anticipated, although expected power increase remains consistent," Android 19 says, "I request Son Goku's energy,"

"Very well, number 19, it is only fair, I went first," Android 20 says, "Their power is extensive, but still within acceptable parameters,"

"Let's do this, Kakarot," Raditz says.

"Hang on, Raditz…" Goku says.

"Really, Kakarot? As dangerous as they are, you're going to be stubborn about this?"

Goku looks at his brother and smiles, "Don't worry, you can have Gero," Goku says.

The battle between the two commences, and it's begins to play out roughly the same as in the anime, with Goku adjusting his strategy after being warned about the energy drain, but no matter what he does, it's not enough. Finally, Android 19 knocks Goku to the ground, and he struggles to get up.

"That bastard," Goku says. He falls to one knee as he falls out of his Super Saiyan state.

"Dad!" Gohan yel.

"Man, that fat one is persistent," Kami says,

"Could he be draining Kakarot's power?" Raditz asks.

They watch as Goku breathes heavily and grabs his chest.

"No, Uncle Raditz, look! It's that heart virus!" Gohan cries out.

"Heart virus? He _took_ that damn medicine! Are you saying it's a dud?!" Raditz asks.

"No...he didn't take it," Gohan says.

"What? That's crazy!" Krillin says, "Don't say that Gohan, this is your dad we're talking about! That android must have drained his energy! I'm sure that's what it is!"

Krillin flies up and SENZU BEAN!

"Thanks Krillin," Goku says. He takes it, and manages to get up again. _My body's turning on me,_ Goku thinks, _I can't keep this up for long...I have to end this now._

Goku stands. "Alright," Goku says, breathing heavily,"

"Dad!" Gohan says, smiling. Was Krillin right?

"He's not okay, look at him!" Kami says, "Goku has trained for three years straight as a Super Saiyan, and I refuse to believe, knowing him, that he could either be winded so easily or have moves that are so sloppy; he looks like an amateur to a trained eye,"

"What?" Gohan asks.

"I got to hand it to you Gero," Goku says, "You did a bang up job designing this tin can, and that energy drain trick really has me on edge...but it turns out I have a trick or two as well," Goku says. Once again he takes the pose. "You see, it was only during the last week that I found that there's more than just being a Super Saiyan. It's not quite pushing the limit of the form, but I think it's pretty close," he takes a deep breath, and begins powering up again. Everyone is taken aback from this - Goku's reached Super Saiyan Grade 2, something that Raditz wasn't even aware off.

And for the sake of argument, we'll say the multiple is x75. In this form, Goku is sitting at a cool 300 million, or twice as strong as he was against Freeza.

The Senzu Bean may not be helping with the heart virus, but it still gets Goku's energy back. He is fully aware that right now, he is on borrowed time, and knows he has to end the fight _now_.

"Number 19, use caution. My analysis shows that he has gone beyond a manageable level! Avoid him at all costs, and let _nature take its course!_ "

"That's a lot of emotion for a dead man," Kami says to Android 20.

"I had hoped to detach myself and enjoy my new body," Android 20 says, "But now it is clear that no planning can account for you lot, and the raw hatred I have felt for Son Goku is taking over,"

"At least you're not completely without a heart, as despicable as it is," Kami says.

Android 19 does what he can to avoid Goku, but Goku is simply too fast and too strong. He completely overpowers 19, and gets him into a full nelson.

"Those that would hurt my friends...I CAN NEVER FORGIVE!" he yells, pushing forward hard enough to send Android 19's head flying off.

"Yes!" Raditz says, smiling, but that fades as Goku collapses into the infamous pose. "No, GOKU!" he yells.

 _That's the first time I've heard Raditz call Kakarot by his Earth name,_ Nappa thinks. _That's not good..._

"Daddy!" Gohan screams, flying over to his father. The other Z-Fighters join, with the three strangers only watching. Dr. Gero looks at them, and the tall one touches his...trucker hat.

"It was the heart virus after all! Why didn't Goku take the medicine?" Krillin asks.

" _Because Kakarot is an idiot_ ," a familiar voice says. They look up, and floating above is Vegeta, his arms crossed. And if you're wondering, yes, Vegeta is wearing that battle suit that Bulma designed. What else would he wear?

"You…. _ **bastard**_!" Gohan says, looking at Gero. Gero watches him as Gohan's rage builds and builds, like a volcano getting ready to blow, "I WILL MAKE YOU _**PAY**_ FOR EVERYONE YOU _MURDERED TODAY!"_ Gohan screams, and in a brilliant flash of golden light-it happens.

Everyone stands back as they watch Gohan transform into a Super Saiyan. Even Vegeta cracks a smile. _Yes, THAT is the rage of a true Saiyan Warrior! This child has finally realized it!_

"One of you better get that idiot out of here before he dies," Vegeta says.

"I'll go!" Yamcha volunteers.

"No, let me," Nappa says.

"No Nappa...help them, they'll need it, even with Vegeta. You all said if you couldn't cut it than we should bail. I don't like to admit it, but I just can't keep up with you guys. I'll be of better use getting him to safety," Yamcha says.

"Whatever you're planning, just do it!" Kami snaps.

"Yes, get Kakarot out of here, I refuse to have him die today," Vegeta says. He lands and looks at Goku. "Kakarot, you stubborn fool. You didn't realize that fighting as a Super Saiyan would only accelerate that damn disease. Normally I'd say your death is justified for someone that can't handle a simple disease, calling themselves a Super Saiyan, but we have unfinished business."

Yamcha gets to Goku and is hoisting him up. That's when the three strangers take their positions, surrounding the Z-Fighters.

"Hey...what is this? You said you were here to help!" Yamcha asks.

"To be fair," the tall one with the southern accent begins, "I never said just _who_ we'd be helping. Son, you should get your vision checked, the answer's right in front of you,"

"Hey, Yamcha?" Krillin says, his voice a bit shaky, "Do you see what's on his hat?"

"Oh, not again," Yamcha says. "Seriously, just how many of you damn androids are there?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, boy, won't matter much longer anyhow. I, happen to be designated as Android _13_. This tall Injun fellow happens to be Android _14_ , and that would make my diminutive associate Android _15_ ,"

"Well well well, looks like that shit stain from the future got it all wrong again," Vegeta says. Raditz glares at him with pure contempt.

"You _animal_ " Gohan snaps at Vegeta.

"Easy kid, just because you're a Super Saiyan you better not get any ideas. I'm stronger than your father now, at least before Kakarto did his little trick, and look at the price he paid. _You hear that, Kakarot! I, VEGETA, have surpassed you,_ while you knock on death's door,"

"Will you stop, please?" Kami says, "We have enough problems as it and the last thing we need is _you_ getting into a _pissing_ match with a dying man. Everyone, form a perimeter around Goku. Team up when you can. Yamcha, the first chance you get, take him home,"

"You've got it," Yamcha says, picking Goku up.

"You talk a good game, Vegeta," Dr. Gero says, "But you'll find that these creations are quite unlike Android 19."

"Oh, I would hope so. Losing to a headlock? I expected something more dramatic or flashy," Vegeta says. He looks at Android 15 as he takes a sip from a flask and smiles, "Hmm, I wonder _android_ , feeling a little nervous? Tell me, is that Jack Daniels or is it Castrol? Do you have to take a drink every three thousand miles?"

Android 15 just looks at Vegeta. "I'm gonna beat this bitch's ass," 15 says.

"Easy there 15, there's a child present," Android 13 says, "Doc on the TV says that may be harmful for their development. Then again, doc also said violence is bad for 'em too,"

"Wonderful," Nappa says, "The Red Ribbon Redneck,"

"At least these ones seem to have a sense of humor," Vegeta says, "But tell me... _can they feel fear_?"

"What you are seeing is merely a flaw in their personalities, nothing more. I assure you, they have the emotion of a _house plant_ ," Dr. Gero says.

"Guess we need to _patch that in_ ," Vegeta says. He flies up and takes the famous pose, and begins yelling. Raditz's eyes go wide as Vegeta shows off _his_ Super Saiyan power. He lands.

"Now then... _let's begin_ ," Vegeta says, and starts the battle by attacking Android 13, where he is soon joined by Kami. Krillin and Gohan go after 15, with Raditz and Nappa focusing on 14.

The battle is intense, and Dr. Gero only watches. While Kami struggles with 13, he yells out, "Yamcha, now! _Go!_ " Yamcha grabs Goku, but then, seeing Android 15 struggling against Gohan and Krillin, decides to get one shot in while he can. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the baseball, smiling.

"There's the windup," Yamcha says as he reaches back. His right hand is glowing. "AND THE PITCH!" he yells, releasing the baseball. It's soars, wrapped in blue energy, right at Android 15, and he smiles the ball tears right through him, leaving a clear hole. "Suck on that," Yamcha says as 15 turns around. He grabs Goku.

"Oh, you think you're a funny man, huh?" Android 15 says, but no sooner does he get the words out then he's blasted with a huge Masenko from Gohan.

 _Oh, to hell with this,_ Dr. Gero says as he sees the battle going south. It becomes clear against the combined might of the Z-Fighters that the Red Ribbon Androids are losing the fight. Dr. Gero takes off.

"Nice one, Yamcha!" Krillin yells, and he turns to Android 15. He smiles and raises his hand as an energy disc materializes. " _KIENZAN_!" he yells, releasing it. The disc hits 15 right on the neck, decapitating him. "Ha!" Krillin says, smiling. "Come on, Gohan, you help your uncle, I'll help Kami!"

And with that, the remaining two Androids are easily overpowered, with Android 14 falling to a combination Bomber DX-Double Sunday. Android 13 on the other hand is staggered back by an attack Kami calls the _Shinsatsuhō_ (which is really Kami's version of the Special Beam Cannon, but if he gave it an English name, we'll call it the "Godfire Cannon", which sounds _really freaking cool_ , apologies if you're fluent in Japanese and that name makes no sense, I'm working with Google Translate on this, and I _know_ it can be awful at times), and Vegeta follows up with the 'Super Vegeta' Big Bang Attack, and that wraps up Android 13.

There will be no Super Android 13. Apologies to the fans of that film. Moving on.

"Well...now that _that's settled_ ," Vegeta says, "Let's tend to the elderly."

Vegeta looks around. "Where the hell did that old geezer go?!"

"That 'geezer' destroyed a city, Vegeta," Kami says, "Your power is quite commendable, though your _attitude_ could use some work,"

"I'm sorry, just who the hell is this Namekian anyway?" Vegeta asks.

"That's Kami, and should speak to him with more respect!" Krillin says.

Vegeta glares at Krillin. "Or what?"

"I'll….be unsettled." Krillin says carefully.

Raditz works at trying to calm Gohan down, guiding his nephew back to his base state. "Easy, Gohan….it's over, just let it all go," he says, and watches as Gohan turns to his normal form. He then stands up and looks at Vegeta, "And just what the hell you were thinking? With power like that, you could have ended it! Because of _you_ , Kakarot could die!"

"Spare me the hypocrisy, Raditz. I didn't join in for the same reason _you_ and _Nappa_ didn't. Your brother may be an idiot, but he's still a Saiyan, his pride wouldn't allow it,"

That's enough to set Raditz off. He takes a swing at Vegeta, but it's easily blocked. "Well well…" Vegeta says as a cruel smile grows on his face. Raditz recognizes it as _that_ Vegeta. Vegeta retaliates and the two just throw down. They don't go Super Saiyan, but Kami has to break it up by grabbing both of them.

"KNOCK IT OFF!' Kami says, separating them. "Dr. Gero flew north...that is where our friend from the future went. If we want to catch Gero, we need to hurry," Kami says, taking off. Krillin follows, while Vegeta and Raditz just stare each other down.

"We'll finish this later,' Raditz says, taking off. Vegeta looks at Nappa, who has this look of 'What the hell is going on?' on his face, but they both take off.

Meanwhile, on the Capsule Plane, Bulma flies while next to her sits Yajirobe. Behind her is Maron, holding baby Trunks. Maron gasps as she sees a flash of light in the distance.

"Over there, those explosions!" Yajirobe says. Bulma smiles.

"That must be where they are," she says. The plane changes course.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Maron asks. Baby Trunks make a small noise.

"Hey, I tried to have you stay at home, Maron," Bulma says,

"Is this normal?" she asks.

"Eh," Bulma says, but at the same time, Yajirobe just says "Absolutely not!"

Maron is slightly confused at this, but just kind of rolls with it. It's scary and exciting.

"Look Bulma, you saw what those guys did to that city, and I haven't forgotten what the bastards did to my skycar. If you head that way, I'll…" Yajirobe trails off. He hears the baby make another noise. "I'll push that kid out of the plane!"

"What?!" Maron asks in shock.

"Go right ahead," Bulma says, "Though, I'm not sure how Vegeta would feel about you pushing his son out…"

"What? Vegeta's kid?!" Yajirobe asks.

"Yeah, you landed right as we were talking about," Bulma says.

"Trunks was talking about his dad, not…" Yajirobe realizes the names, "...damnit. Fine,"

"Oh no," Maron says.

"What now?" Bulma asks.

"What the hell is that smell?" Yajirobe says. "Oh...no." He knows what that smell is...

"Uh...Bulma? I'm out of diapers…" Maron says with a smile.

"Eh, it can't be helped, sorry Maron," Bulma says. Then she smiles and gets an idea. "Yajirobe, give the lady your scarf."

"What? Why?!"

"You heard what Maron said, she's out of diapers,' Bulma says.

"Yes, that's right," Maron says.

"No way! You're rich, we can just stop somewhere," Yajirobe says.

"That's true...but then I'll have to tell Vegeta you wouldn't help his son out…"

"Damnit, stop with the blackmail! Fine, here's my stupid scarf. But I'm drawing a line, Bulma. If you ask me to move a piano and play _that_ card, you can forget it!"

"Oh, don't get so worked up," Bulma says.

The plane circles over the battleground, but nobody can be found.

"Do...do you think the androids took them all out?" Yajirobe asks.

"No," Bulma says, "I think if that happened, they'd just go back to wrecking the city," Bulma says.

"Oh, that's right," Yajirobe says. "Well, where the hell did they go then?"

"That's a good question….luckily," Bulma says, hitting a console button. A translucent green screen falls over the cockpit, and a familiar noise rings out.

"What the hell is this?" Yajirobe says.

"Do you rememeber those scouters the Saiyans wore? This screen is basically just one big scouter tied into the plane's computer system.," she explains. There's several beeps and Bulma smiles again. "There, heading north! Several large energy levels, flying in formation, that's got to be them!"

"Well, we might as well go home, this thing can't catch up to someone like Goku!" Yajirobe says. Bulma just smiles.

"You know, that's not the _only_ thing this bitch is equipped with," Bulma says. "Maron...strap yourself in and hold onto Trunks."

"What are you doing?" Yajirobe says. Bulma smiles at him as she adjusts her seat belt. She pushes a button and the plane accelerates like mad.

"Saiyan engines!" Bulma says.

***

In the mountains way to the north, Trunks frantically flies from town to town, looking for _some_ indication of the chaos he's used to, but it's all fruitless.

 _Dammit, what the hell is going on? What were with those two? Gero only went up to Number 18...did more change than I thought? What else could_ possibly _change?!_

The Z-Fighters arrive in the mountains, and take a look around, but not a soul can be found.

"This is the first spot Gero would have had to hide. Everyone, split up. If you find him, spike your power as much as you can, do whatever it takes to get our attention, and don't take stupid risks!" Kami says. They all split up, searching the mountains.

Unobserved, Dr. Gero watches as they fly away, and he sees Kami focusing.

 _Excellent...that one has an extraordinary power level, on par with any of those so called Super Saiyans….although this seems to be much more_ natural _. All I need is his energy, and even if they fight together, they would be no match for even a single android with that added power!_ He smiles, and slowly floats up behind Kami, grabbing the Namekian by surprise, putting one hand over his mouth. The energy drain begins.

"That's right, we're all alone," Dr. Gero says, "And the best part is, I know where all your friends are. They will _not_ arrive in time."

Kami grabs the hand over his mouth and begins pulling. _Krillin! Krillin, the androids! Come quickly, I'm in the sky, you can't miss me!_

Kami's energy fades, and the remaining Z-Fighters begin to fly to him.

"Only a few more seconds, and it will _all_ be over," Dr. Gero says. His smile is interrupted when a solid overhand hammer punch from Nappa breaks them loose, sending Dr. Gero to the ground, his hat falling off again. Vegeta, Raditz and Gohan quickly surround his position, but Gero floats back up. Behind him, he turns around to see the three Saiyans go Super Saiyan in sequence, with Gohan being the last.

"Krillin, Senzu Bean," Kami says.

"Right," Krillin says, giving one a toss. Kami eats it and looks at Dr. Gero.

"Nobody interfere," Kami says, "This is between me and him,"

"If you want to die, Namekian, go ahead," Vegeta says.

"Kami, is that smart? You saw what they did to Goku." Krillin asks.

"That's true, but Son Goku was weakened by that virus. Had he been healthy, everybody would be having a laugh about this right now,"

Gero stares Kami down, but to his surprise, with a quick vanish and a solid punch, he sends Gero into the side of a mountain. Vegeta watches and smiles.

 _Every contingency is accounted for...I simply lowered my guard, that's all_ , Gero thinks. He attacks Kami again with similar results. Frustrated, he looks up at Kami. "Impossible! I was much stronger even before I took his power! Even within out projections this should not be happening!"

Gero attacks again, this time getting a knee to the gut without effort. Now getting angrier, the battle continues, but it's all about Kami. Eventually, Gero charges, his right hand outstretched, but Kami simply catches it inches from his face.

"Greed is a sin, robot," Kami says, "Aside from that, you look at strength and power only in arbitrary numbers, you don't consider the years of experience it takes to harness all of it and apply it, and then, in your blind arrogance to rely on science, you forget the metaphysical aspects of being a warrior," Kami says. Gero tries using his other hand to free himself from Kami's grasp, but it's no use.

"What's the matter? Are you struggling with the irony?" Kami says, with a smile growing on his face, "Well, I am somewhat generous, if you want your hand free, all you have to do is _ask_."

"Please…" Gero says.

"Who I am to deny a dying man his request?" Kami says, and then he yells, " _KAIO-KEN!_ "

They watch as a red aura briefly envelopes Kami, and he crushes the wrist of Dr. Gero. The hand falls to the ground, and so does Gero.

 _These feelings, this battle lust….it reminds me of…._ him _,_ Kami thinks to himself.

"Kaio…?" Raditz says.

"What the hell what that?" Vegeta asks.

"It means 'Fist of the King of Worlds'. It's a little trick I picked up from an old friend of mine," Kami says. He looks down at Dr. Gero.

"Amazing, I didn't know Kami could get this strong!" Krillin says.

"Hurry up and end it before _I_ do it for you!" Vegeta yells.

"We didn't even _need_ my dad!" Gohan says.

"I may have been this planet's guardian, Vegeta, but don't think that means I'm soft," Kami says, "You forget, I gave birth to evil incarnate, and now those same feelings are slowly returning," He raises his arms to finish the job, and fires off a Light Grenade, which Gero barely dodges.

Dr. Gero looks up to Kami in astonishment and anger.

"History recorded this battle as being decided clearly in your favor," Kami says, "But it would seem that we have indeed changed that, either through our own strength and determination, or you arrogance in relying on technology and statistical models."

Suddenly Raditz looks into the distance and smiles. He says one word: "Trunks,"

"Trunks?!" Vegeta says, but then he does the math. _That Saiyan from the future...he has the same name as my son..._

Trunks stops next to Vegeta, looking down at Dr. Gero.

"You! Where the hell are they?!" Trunks demands, raising his hand.

 _Who the hell is he?_ Gero wonders. _If he really is the child of Vegeta and Bulma...then, like Son Gohan, it would stand to reason that these Saiyan hybrids would also have access to that so-called Super Saiyan ability. And this one is_ much _more battle hardened, it seems. We projected victory against two Super Saiyans at most...but with four, and this 'Namekian'..._

***

"Is that smoke?" Maron asks, pointing out the window. Bulma smiles.

"Yeah...looks like everyone's gathered, though I'm getting some strange readings. Seven power levels...but Goku's band numbered eight...Oh no, I hope something didn't happen!" she says.

***

"Gohan, am I crazy, but is that your mom?" Nappa asks.

"What?" Trunks says, turning. "Why is she here?!"

 _Excellent, just the distraction I need...a moment more, and I can return to the lab. It would be best to go on foot - they'd overwhelm me if I used levitation,_ Gero thinks.

"It would seem we overprepared, Trunks, though it's all thanks to you," Raditz says.

"Yeah, Goku took care of Number 19 no swea-well, _almost_ no sweat, and we cleaned up the other three!" Krillin says.

"Other three?!" Trunks yells. He looks at Krillin with complete horror in his face. "There were only supposed to be the two?!"

"Well, looks like your facts are are disappointing as your fighting skills," Vegeta says. "Here's an idea, the _next time_ you decide to change history, _bring a picture!_ "

"He told us what they looked like, Vegeta. You would have _known_ if you had bothered to gather as we agreed," Raidtz says.

"YOU FOOLS!" Dr. Gero yells out. "Do you think this will end with my demise? As a machine I _cannot_ lie, so know this: Should you vanquish me, Number 17 and Number 18 will rise from the ashes and destroy you all!"

With that, he fires an energy blast right at the capsule plane and takes off. The blast hits the plane and smoke begins to pour out of is at it begins to lose altitude.

***

"What the hell was that?!" Yajirobe yells. Baby Trunks is crying as alarms go off in the cockpit.

"Hang on, we're coming in hot!" Bulma says, as the plane begins spinning.

***

Everyone watches as the plane hits the ground, but thankfully with a bounce as Bulma's able to get it stabilized. It skids a bit, but finally and they watch as Bulma climbs out first, with her taking Baby Trunks. Yajirobe's next, and he helps Maron out. Maron takes the baby, and looks up, seeing Vegeta. She smiles and waves.

"Vegeta!" she yells. Vegeta just scoffs.

"Aren't you going to help them? That's your child!" Trunks asks.

"If he can't take a little bloody nose, he has no business out here" Vegeta says.

"He's a baby!" Trunks argues.

"He's a _weakling_ , just like some other half-Saiyans I know," Vegeta says, looking directly at Trunks. He turns and looks at the terrain around him "Where the hell did that bastard go?"

Everyone else is checking in with the survivors of the crash. "So listen, I have some news. Turns out it was just last year that Dr. Gero disappeared," Bulma says. He must have converted himself somehow. While every _respectable_ scientist condemned Gero, they couldn't deny that he was a genius. And an asshole, apparently."

"I don't think anyone would argue with _that_ ," Raditz says.

Bulma pulls out a smart phone and starts swiping, "There's more. I called my dad up once you guys took off, asking him to look into missing persons matching the descriptions you gave us," she says to Trunks. "Turns out, a few years ago, two notorious delinquents named Lapis and Lazuli just disappeared around North City...which isn't too far away. Trunks, are these them?" she says, holding up the screen. Everyone gathers around.

Trunks gasps. "Yeah...that one of the left, 'Lazuli'...that's Android 18. I never knew their actual names...not that it mattered much."

"Wow, she's cute!" Krillin says. Trunks glares at him.

"She really isn't once you get to know her…." he says somberly.

"Woman, you're a scientist. Where is Gero's lab?" Vegeta demands.

"First...where's Goku and Yamcha? Did something happen to him?" Bulma asks.

Raditz and Gohan exchange a look. "Bulma...listen. Kakarot is alive...it was just during our fight, that heart virus Trunks here mentioned finally showed up. It seems my idiot brother got so strong he thought he didn't need to take it. Yamcha took him back home; do you know where the medicine is?"

"Yeah, Goku handed it to my dad, he was quite curious about that medicine," Bulma says. "Hang on, let me find out."

"But first, the lab, _woman!_ " Vegeta says.

"Knock it off, she was just in a plane crash, Vegeta!" Nappa snaps.

"That's _her_ problem and _not mine_!" Vegeta says. At this point, Maron has come up with Vegeta with (baby) Trunks.

"Vegeta….look," Maron says. She holds baby Trunks up to him, "Look how much you take after your daddy," She says sweetly, offering him to Vegeta.

"Get that weakling away from me, he smells awful," Vegeta says, turning away. Tears well up in Maron's eyes, and she runs to (future) Trunks, bawling. Trunks just looks at Bulma awkwardly.

"Are you happy now, Vegeta, you made Maron cry!" Raditz says. Vegeta just scoffs.

"The lab?!" is all Vegeta says.

"Right...they said it was near North City in some cave in the mountains…" Bulma says, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Dad? Yeah, how's everything? They have? And Ranch?" Bulma asks. Raditz turns. "Good, good. And Goku? Uh-huh. No, let him sleep," Bulma says. A few collective sighs of relief are let out. "Look, the plane crashed, so I'm coming home….yeah, a few are coming with. Uh...Maron, the baby, Gohan and Nappa….right, the buffet's probably best then…okay, bye."

She hangs up and looks at Nappa and Gohan. "Any way you two can give us a lift?"

"Shouldn't be a problem" Nappa says.

Kami looks at Trunks, "These two androids, numbers 17 and 18...what can we expect?"

"They don't look it, but they're insanely strong, in spite of how they look," Trunks says.

"Can they drain energy like the other two?" Raditz asks.

"Drain energy? No...no, that must be something Dr. Gero came up with. I have no idea why he decided to use other models...probably more changes to history. Instead, they have a limitless supply of energy,"

"Oh come on, that's bull crap," Vegeta says, "Infinite energy is only a myth. Wouldn't be the first thing you got wrong today, would it?"

"Well then they have a ton of energy, I'm not going to argue semantics!" Trunks yells.

"Say, where _did_ he go?" Krillin asks.

"If he flew he'd stick out like a sore thumb," Raditz says.

"That's true, he probably went on foot. It's exactly what I would do, plus, he _knows_ where he's going," Vegeta says.

"The five of us should split up," Raditz says, "We can cover more ground,"

"Agreed," Kami says, "But...Krillin. You should go with Bulma."

"I'm going to have to decline that, Kami," Krillin says. "I _know_ I can't keep up...but dammit, I can still help!"

"Very well," Kami says, "If you find anything, spike your energy as much as you can. The rest of you - go Super Saiyan. It'll be like a beacon in the night. If any of you feel anything in the distance, head there immediately - I don't think I need to remind you of that drain,"

"Right," Raditz says.

Vegeta chuckles, and Raditz looks at him. "Just because you cowards want to see these walking, talking can openers destroyed, I did not train for three years and stare death in the face _just_ to see this battle slip away. That robot was _no_ challenge for a Saiyan prince, and Dr. Gero seems to have bitten off more than he can chew. I'll find that lab...but I'm not destroying them. At least…. _not yet_."

"No, don't! Kami's right!" Trunks says, blocking Vegeta's path, "You have no idea how powerful those two androids really are! Listen to the others, please! This might be our only shot!"

Vegeta flies straight up, and once again Trunks blocks his path, "If you want to fight them, fine, then just wait for Goku to get well!"

"Please! Kakarot may have been stronger than me, but those days are long and gone. Even if he stayed _healthy_ it wouldn't matter, I've already surpassed him! Now get out of my way!"

They watch as Vegeta flies off.

"He may be right," Kami says, "In terms of regular power, Vegeta was stronger when they first fought, and had it not been for your mother's innovations, Vegeta would still be stronger. Now that he's a Super Saiyan...Goku's mystique has diminished,"

"Don't forget Kami, I'm a Super Saiyan, too," Trunks says, "But even at my full power, I was no match for those androids. I may not like his idea...but I'm not going to let my father run off to commit suicide, no matter how much his pride blinds him."

And with that, Trunks takes off. "Oh, I hope he's alright," Maron says in a worried tone.

"Which one?" Gohan asks.

"...yes," Maron says. She wipes a tear away from her right eye.

"No more talking," Kami says, "We need to find that lab before either of them,"

And so, Kami, Raditz and Krillin take off while Nappa and Gohan escort Yajirobe, Bulma, Maron and (baby) Trunks back to Capsule Corps.

***

Above the canyons, Kami, Krillin and Raditz look over the area.

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Raditz says.

"Yeah...just stick to the plan," Krillin says. "Oh wait...the Senzu Beans. Here, we have six left, so that's...two a piece. I hope we don't need these," he says, distributing them.

"Remember, don't try to be a hero," Kami says, and they split up.

***

"Why the hell are you following me? What, are you gonna tattle to mommy?" Vegeta says.

"I'll stop following you as soon as you agree not to fight those androids. They're stronger than you know!" Trunks yells.

"And that is exactly _why_ I want to fight them, idiot. Telling that to a _real_ Saiyan only makes it that much more exciting," Vegeta says smugly.

"God, what was Mom thinking?" Trunks says to himself.

In the canyons below, Krillin hops from cliff to cliff, looking all over the place. "Damnit, the one time I need an android…" he says. He stops for a second, grinds his teeth briefly in frustration, and prepares to jump again, but that's when he's pulled down. Before he knows it, he's facing the ground in pain, with blood running from his mouth. He rolls over and looks up, and sees Dr. Gero staring down at him. The robotic doctor smiles menacingly.

 _So...they do have emotions..._ he thinks.

"Make this easy on yourself, Krillin. Your power level isn't anywhere near your other friends, you're useless," Dr. Gero says.

"You want to see useless? Remember this?" Krillin says, jumping back. He raises his hand as a Destructo Disc appears. Gero hesitates for a moment. "Ask Number 15 about this, he lost his _head_ when he saw it,"

"And to think. If I measured your wit the same way I measured power, you'd _still_ be the caboose," Dr. Gero says.

Krillin smiles, "Does your database have this?!" The disc vanages, but he raises his hands to his eyes. " _SOLAR FLARE!"_

Dr. Gero yells and grabs his eyes, swinging blindly. Krillin however, flies straight up. "Alright, here goes!" he says, powering up as much as he can.

Elsewhere in the canyon, Raditz and Kami see him and home in.

 _Dammit. How could that exceed all possible projections! My visual scanners are rebooting….DAMN HIM! I shall have to navigate this mess from my internal map…_

And with that, Dr. Gero slips by again, but Krillin gives chase. He stops as he watches the doctor enter a cave, and he hears metal slamming. Krillin takes a closer look, and sees the most blatant "Evil Guy Here" blast door ever made. Kami and Raditz land.

"Good work, Krillin," Raditz says, "Now to finish this before Vegeta dooms all us,"

"Hold it! Dr. Gero ambushed me, but I got him with a Solar Flare...I wanted to finish him, but this was more important. He got away, but I tracked him here," Krillin says.

Inside the lab, Dr. Gero grabs a remote and rushes to a large capsule labeled "17".

"Having to resort to these two insubordinate children…" Dr. Gero says as he pushes a button, "But I have little choice,"

He watches as the capsule opens. And there, Android 17, formerly known as Lapis, opens his eyes. Mechanically, he steps out of the capsule, and notices the remove in Dr. Gero's hand. He smiles.

"Good, you're awake, Number 17," Gero says.

"Good morning, Dr. Gero. My chronometer shows it is May 12, 767. Some time has passed since we last spoke. Thank you for waking me," Android 17 says.

"Excellent, the new personality programming worked. Now for your sister," Dr. Gero says, moving to a capsule that says "18" on it.

"There are several people outside the blast door, doctor. What seems to the problem?" Android 17 says.

"All in good time," Dr. Gero says, pressing a button on the capsule. He watches as Android 18, once known as "Lazuli", steps forward. "Hello Dr. Gero, it is good to see you once again," she says.

"Ah, and your programming seems to have taken hold as well," Dr. Gero says.

Android 17 looks at his sister, and makes a quick movement with his eyes. 18 only blinks once in response.

"Dr. Gero, it would assist our analysis if we understood the reason behind our reactivation. Is it Son Goku?" Android 17 asks.

"No, his companions," Dr. Gero says.

"Dammit, this thing is really on there!" Krillin says, pushing as much as he can against the door. Raditz rams his shoulder into it, but he winces.

"Oh, come on!" he says in frustration, "Saiyan resistant blast doors?!"

"Stand back," Kami says, "Let me _knock_ ,"

"Good, it'll save _me_ the trouble," a familiar voice says. They turn around and see Vegeta smiling, with a frustrated Trunks by his side.

***

Inside the lab, Gero looks at 17 and 18. "I want you to _punish_ them," Dr. Gero says.

"Of course, but first, Dr. Gero," 17 says, snatching the remote from his hand, "We really need to discuss these trust issues you have,"

Gero gasps as 18 looks around the lab.

"Is this a switch you designed to deactivate us? Why would you need that?" Android 17 says, crushing it. "You stupid bastard, you've never putting us asleep again,"

"Why, you…. _insolent brat! I AM YOUR CREATOR, NUMBER 17!"_ Gero yells.

On the outside, Kami has raised his hand as energy begins to form. Everyone watches.

 __"I'm warning you Namekian, leave them alone, they're mine!" Vegeta says.

"Try and stop us," Raditz says.

Vegeta glares angrily at him. "Now there's a tempting thought," he says.

 __"No, do it Kami! We have to destroy them!" Trunks says, "Please, take my word for it, it's us or them!"

"Shut up, you!" Vegeta snaps.

They hear shouting, and the words " _Number_ _17_ ". Kamu stops and gasps.

"Did you hear that? 'Number 17?! They're awake!" Krillin says.

"Out of the way, you idiots!" Vegeta says, raising his hand.

"No, trust me, we have to get out of here now! There's no way we can win this without Goku!" Trunks pleads, his voice growing with fear.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Vegeta says, firing an energy blast right into the door. That door is _gone_ , and as the smoke clears, they seem them. Trunks begins shaking.

"Look at that, twins," Vegeta says. "Dark haired boy, blonde haired woman, not unattractive, both teenagers. Trunks, are _these_ the androids you warned us about?"

"That's them!" Dr. Gero says to 17 and 18, "These ones destroyed Numbers 13, 14 and 15, while Son Goku took care of of Number 19,"

"You activated five androids to fight them, and they all failed?" Android 17 says. "Tell me...why didn't you just activate us first?"

"It's obvious, Number 17," 18 says, "Dr. Gero is quite unfond of 'unmanageable parameters'"

"Those three androids were the perpetual energy prototypes, weren't they? If you had perfected it beyond ours, Number 19 should not have failed." 17 says

"19 was not like you," Gero says, "Much like myself, 19 was an energy drain model,"

"'Much like yourself'? I see. Then the modifications you made transformed you to Android 20," 18 says.

"Correct, and now, I _order_ you to destroy them!" Gero orders.

"I don't think so," Android 17 says. "Maybe if you ask, but your days of ordering us around like slaves is over."

"What is this one, 'Number 16' ?" Android 18 asks. "You brought the others online before us...why not this one?"

"He's way too dangerous, that why!"

"Number 16?" Trunks asks quietly.

"My sensors show he's inferior to me," 17 says, "I don't understand how he can be so dangerous...or why if that was the case, you didn't dismantle him."

"He was scheduled for an overhaul!"

"Well, let's find out why he's off," 18 says.

"No, stop! He's threat to the _entire planet_! He is a dangerous failure!" Gero screams. He grabs 18, but she turns around and pushes him to the ground, giving him a murderous stare.

"Don't you _ever_ lay a finger on me again, you creep," she says.

"Power up Number 16, sis," 17 says.

"I forbid it!" Gero yells.

"How? I destroyed your little remote," 17 responds.

"I'll build another, and I will shut you both down for good!" Gero says.

"I sincerely doubt that," 17 days, rushing the doctor from behind. Nearly all the Z-Fighters gasp as 17 impales Dr. Gero with his hand, and in a follow up head, kicks the doctor's head clean off. It goes flying, landing at just short Krillin's feet.

"Heads up," 17 says, blandly. He jumps forward and lands directly on Gero's hand, crushing it.

"Killed their creator…" Raditz says. _These really are monsters,_ he thinks.

17 smiles and turns around, walking back in. "Let's get on with it, 18,"

"I don't think so!" Trunks yells, and he lets loose with his Burning Attack.

"Run!" Raditz says as energy fills the cave. Another huge explosion rocks the area.

As the cave explodes, the Z-Fighters fly as fast as they can to safety. They stop and observe.

"What a waste of energy," Vegeta says.

"What are you talking about? Trunks destroyed all three!" Krillin says.

"Watch," Vegeta says simply. The smoke clears, and 17 and 18 simply look at them, standing by 16's pods. 17 simply looks at his sister.

"The support systems were severed in the blast, we should hurry and activate him," he says.

"Done, and done," 18 says, hitting a few buttons.

The Z-Fighters watch as the capsule opens, and Android 16 sits up. He climbs out and looks around.

"Damn, think the doc made him tall enough?" Android 17 asks, "What's your name, big guy?"

Android 16 only looks at him.

"Huh, the big strong silent type," Android 17 says, "You're purely mechanical, aren't you? I haven't seen one of those models before. Why did Gero put you to sleep? He said we were 'doomed' if you woke up again."

"Why would he say that?" 18 asks him.

The android is silent.

"Whatever big guy, let's go," 17 says.

"Where?" 18 asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Wherever Son Goku is. Where else would we go? I bet that's why the doc made you, isn't it?" 17 asks Android 16.

"Correct," Android 16 says.

"He _does_ speak," Android 18 says with a smile. "The old man must have designed him to only respond to pre-programmed topics,"

"Mention killing Goku and he comes to life. We'll find out what those other topics are later. I'm getting bored doing nothing, come on," 17 says.

The three androids lift up and start flying around.

***

Krillin breathes a sigh of relief.

"They cannot be planning to do anything good," Raditz says.

"Yes...they're heading away from North City...almost in the direction of…" Kami stops.

"...West City," Krillin says, "Where Goku is. We have to stop them!"

"But why kill Gero and then fulfill his orders? What's the point?" Raditz asks.

"Who cares what their game is?" Vegeta says, "Those little bastards completely ignored me, and _that will be their undoing!_ "

Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan, but before he can move, Trunks cuts him off. "Father, please, just wait for Goku!"

"Why would I wait around for Kakarot to roll out of bed? Once he's well, I shall be his end too!" he proclaims.

"Please, I beg of you Father, _just wait_!"

Vegeta punches Trunks in the stomach and takes off.

Krillin goes up to Trunks. "You...you all have to stop him," Trunks says, "He doesn't realize just how powerful they are, his life is in danger!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't," Raditz says.

"How can you say that?" Trunks asks in disbelief.

"Easy. Nothing will stand in the way of Vegeta's pride. Right now he feels robbed, of his status as a Super Saiyan and as a warrior. Instead of the challenge he readied himself for, he found himself defending his rival and having to fight on a team. And I will tell you, that Vegeta only fights when he wants to. Before then, he let people like me or Nappa do the dirty work," Raditz explains, "Perhaps a case of humility is just what he needs,"

"I understand what you are saying, Raditz, but if Trunks is right, then Vegeta needs us more than he would ever know. We are wasting time!" Kami yells.

"Oh no," Krillin says, "Bulma and the others are heading that way too!"

"After them then!" Kami commands.

Back at Capsule Corps, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Oolong stand vigil by Goku's bed.

"Look at his face," Yamcha, says, "He's getting some color back, but if you listen to his breathing, and watch them in rhythm….

"His temperature is at 114!" Oolong says, checking a thermometer. "How much punishment _can he take_?!"

"You're on to something, Yamcha. It's not as intense, but we've all watched Goku for years, whatever's going on his mind, he's literally fighting the battle of his life, except this time it's his greatest opponent: Himself! But Goku's greatest strength is sheer willpower...he knows people are counting on him. Goku _will_ pull through this." Roshi says.

Oolong looks at his old friend, grabs a stool and stands on it. He takes a breath and starts talking dramatically.

"Goku, this is Oolong! I want you to know that I've become the Legendary Super Swine! And I'm going back to my old, rotten ways, using my power to get all the hot chicks! If you want to stop me, you better get well soon, 'cause you're not dealing with the average bacon anymore!"

Yamcha looks at Roshi, who just shrugs.

"Oolong, what the hell was that about?" Yamcha asks.

"Hey, whenever Goku wants to kick someone's ass, nothing can stop him. Can't hurt, can it?"

Goku makes a small noise and stirs. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at Oolong. A slight smile grows on his face. He lets out a whistle, very faint...but one that Oolong knows well.

"Goku?!" Oolong says, but Goku passes out again.

"What just happened?" Yamcha asks.

"He's fighting it! That whistle...Bulma used it on me years ago! He's gonna pull through this, you watch! Unrelated, but where's the can in this joint?"

Yamcha and Roshi look at each other quizzically.

***

On a road on the side of a ridge, the three Red Ribbon Androids wait.

"Why have we stopped?" Android 16 asks.

"It would be more fun to drive," Android 17 says.

"Number 17, what's the point? The faster Goku is dealt with, the sooner we nothing stands in our way," 18 says.

"I concur," Android 16 says, "At top speed would reach them in a matter of hours. Traveling by these vehicles would take three and a half days at posted speed limits."

"You weren't human like we were," 17 says, smiling, "You see, when I was a kid, one of the things I liked most was having to wait to open presents. This will be exactly like that."

At that moment, Vegeta lands and smiles. He's goes Super Saiyan, "It's Vegeta O'Clock. _Do you know where your children are?_ "

17 and 18 just look at each other as if to say "...really?" .

"He's all alone," Android 17 says, "I'm guessing the others decided to take the hint."

"Enough of one not to try to stop me," Vegeta says, "Which one of you brats wants my food up their ass first? The girl or the blonde?"

Android 17 smirks. "I should kill you for that alone, but you're _far_ too amusing. People would pay money to see _this_."

Vegeta's look changes to that classic Super Saiyan pre-asskicking look. "You brats just better pick which one of you is activating your self-destruct sequence, otherwise I'll pick it _for you._ Although, _to be fair_ , I won't discriminate based on _gender_."

"Well...count me out," 17 says, "I had no idea I'd be having this much fun so soon after waking up. The only thing better then crushing his spirit would be to watch one of you two do it. What do you say, Number 16? Feel like going for a test drive?"

"Negative," Android 16 says.

"Ha, at least the ginger gets the point," Vegeta says.

"Number 16, is he that much of a threat?" Android 18 asks.

"No," Android 16 says, and he glares right at Vegeta, " _He is_ not _Goku."_

Vegeta's face turns to one of brief 100% humiliation. Android 16 dun pushed the Goku button.

At this point, Android 17 actually begins to laugh. "Oh, _damn_ , 16. No wonder Dr. Gero had you deactivated. He'll heal from our wounds...if we let him live, anyway. The damage you just did will last _a lifetime_."

"You brats _dare_ mock _MY PRIDE?!"_ Vegeta yells, he charges...only to be met by Android 18 blocking his way.

"My brother said he was having fun," Android 18 says, "But I'm not."

"Don't think a pair of tits, a firm ass and a pretty face will stop _me_ from holding back," Vegeta says.

"Strange, I was going to say the same thing," Android 18 retorts, and the battle begins!

And it plays out much like it did in the anime. Android 17 notices Vegeta's hair is a different color, a truck gets blown up, and Vegeta's thrown into the side of the ridge just as the other Z-Fighters arrive.

Android 17 looks up at them. "I know what you're thinking. But if any of you decided to interfere...I'm sure you can finish that sentence,"

The battle between Android 18 and Vegeta resumes, with the Z-Fighters observing intensely.

"Hey, look at that, he's got her on the defensive!" Krillin says."If Vegeta keeps this up, he'll have her wrapped up in no time! Then we just have the clean up the other two,"

"No, Krillin, that's wrong," Kami says, "She's waiting for Vegeta to drop his guard, albeit in a cruel fashion. Every swing he takes...it drains more and more of his stamina. He is going all out...but each missed blow makes him weaker. She doesn't need to fight back, with an unlimited supply of energy, all she has to do is wait."

"Then his life is in danger!" Trunks yells. He pulls at his sword and charges, going Super Saiyan in the process.

"No, Trunks!" Kami yells, taking off after him. Raditz goes Super Saiyan as well, with Krillin staying behind.

Trunks swings his sword right at 18….only to have Android 17 block it with his hand. The edge of the sword chips, and the rest cracks. Trunks gasps in shock.

"Little boys shouldn't play with knives," 17 says.

Before 17 can act though, Raditz fires off a massive Double Sunday. However, 17 sees this and moves so fast that Raditz can only watch, and from his perspective it's complete slow motion. He watches as 17 dodges, and flies up parallel to him, smiling.17 gives Raditz a strong side kick to the torso, and Raditz hunches over in complete pain. And, to make things worse, Android 17 brings his elbow down right on Raditz's spine. Raditz gasps for a moment, and he reverts back to his normal state. He falls to the ground, near death.

"Raditz…" Krillin says, shaking.

"No!" Kami yells. However, Vegeta takes the opportunity to launch a final assault, but 18 grabs onto the leg of Trunks and and hurls him right into Vegeta. Father and son are thrown back. Meanwhile, Android 17 and Kami begin their battle, although 17 is much too fast for the former Guardian. He gets behind Kami, grabs both his arms, and puts his feet on the back. With one strong push, he _rips both of Kami's arms off_. Kami yells in incredible agony, and this time both Vegeta and Trunks charge the Androids.

Android 18 resumes her battle with Vegeta, while 17 continues his fight with Trunks. And by fight, I mean Trunks takes a few impressive swings….only to end up with 17's arms through his chest, much like with Yamcha. 17 lifts Trunks up. His Super Saiyan state fades.

"I'm sure there's a reason you decided to wear armor for a right like this," Android 17 says, "It obviously wasn't for protection."

Trunks can say nothing (literally) as blood pours out his mouth. He looks 17 in the eyes and says nothing as he fades away. 17 lets him fall and examines his arm.

And like in the show, Vegeta's arm gets broken. He holds it in pain for a moment and screams. 18 then gives him a sidekick, knocking him on his back. 17 smiles and walks over to him.

"Like number 16 said, you're _not_ Goku. One of the perks that Dr. Gero gave us was exceptional hearing. Next time I suggest you listen to your friends, otherwise things like _this_ ," Android 17 says, standing on Vegeta's good arm, "Won't happen."

And with that he breaks Vegeta's _other_ arm. Vegeta screams again, his hair going back to normal.

"Odd...their hair does change color. It would seem these three have the same power boosting ability that Goku has. Dr. Gero didn't account for that. That must be why he lost," Android 17 says. "Luckily for us, we have more than enough energy to handle them.

Androids 17 and 18 rejoin 16 on the road. 16 gazes in the distance, upset about the birds having been disturbed. Android 18 then suggests they find another road...since this is a bit of a backwater, and 17 agrees, with 18 wanting to stop for clothes. 16 agrees as well.

"Stop!" Krillin says, running up to them.

"How may I help you short stuff?" Android 17 says to them. Krillin's surprised that it's _much more_ polite than he thought.

"What are you guys after? Goku? World domination? Tell me!"

"Just Goku, for now," Android 17 says, "Then...we'll see."

"But why? The whole point of you androids was for Dr. Gero take his revenge on Goku. Now that he's gone, what's the point?" Krillin asks.

"Dr. Gero has little to do with it, Krillin," Android 17 says, "This is a game."

"A game? That's it?"

"Yes," Android 17 says. "If I actually wanted to _know_ where Goku was...you'd tell me, sooner or later. But this way...I have to hunt him down. It's much more fun this way."

"What if I asked you to just forget all about it, and just walk away?" Krillin says.

Android 17 and 18 exchange a look and consider it, but Android 16 speaks up. "Negative. My only purpose is to destroy Son Goku."

"Sorry, Krillin, but 16's kind of stubborn on this. No hard feelings," Android 17 says. Both 17 and 18 advance. Krillin trembles, but 17 only squats and looks at him. "Your friends aren't going to last much longer. You might want to give them some of those Senzu Beans if you _really_ want to save their lives,"

He stands up, and 18 brings her face close to Krillin. She pecks him on the cheek. "See you around, cutie," she says.

"C-cutie?" Krillin says. His body has _never_ been more confused. He watches the androids take off, then he remembers. "Right, the others!"

He flies down, and sees that Kami has somehow gotten to one knee. He lets out a yell, and Krillin watches in astonishment as two new arms suddenly grow out of Kami.

"Kami?" Krillin says. Kami reaches into his vest and pulls out his Senzu Beans. He eats one.

"You get Raditz," he says, "I'll get Trunks."

"Right…" Krillin says. He reaches Raditz, who's somehow still breathing. "Raditz, it's Krillin? Listen, can you chew?"

"...somehow…" Raditz says weakly.

"Here, it's a Senzu Bean," Krillin says, feeding one to Raditz. Raditz takes a deep breath as he pulls himself up.

"Thank you, Krillin," Raditz says. Kami helps Trunks up. Trunks is looking at the hole left in his armor.

"Now…" Krillin asks, "What about Vegeta?"

They all look at the Prince, unconscious.

"Give him one," Kami says, "Even if it was a stupid move...he fought bravely, and we need him. Here...I'll do it."

Krillin hands Kami the Senzu Bean and watches as he feeds it to Vegeta. Vegeta pushes the Namekian away, and turns away, his arms crossed.

"Everything...it was all for nothing," Trunks says.

"Nonsense," Raditz says. "Kakarot is still alive thanks to you, and you're far stronger than you were before since being stuck here. Had you been able to return to your time and then come back, that injury would have been fatal,"

"I...guess that's true, but those Androids...it's much worse than I ever thought," Trunks says. "In my time, one on one it could go either way. It didn't matter which one I fought, but the second I would gain the upper hand, the other would jump in. And 17 and 18 were never far from each other...I figured at least with advance warning, that could have been negated. Judging by how easily the other five were dealt with, I suppose I convinced myself these two wouldn't be that different."

"Then why bother trying to stop me?" Vegeta asks.

Trunks only continues, "But they are different, they're much stronger here,"

Vegeta scoffs and flies off. Trunks is about to follow, but Raditz tells him to let him go.

"When your father gets this way," Raditz says, "There's not much that can be done. He saw Goku's power as a mere fluke...and then we all began ascending as Saiyans. Vegeta's long held ideas about what the Legendary Super Saiyan is. And while he seemed to accept that _any_ Saiyan could achieve the form, _he_ would be strongest. And now...his pride is deeply wounded. The mockery and the attack...from _children,_ or at least what appeared to be children, he just needs time to himself."

"Sorry I didn't join in there, guys" Krillin says.

"It's fine, Krillin," Kami says, "Each of us are hundreds of times stronger than you. You know the difference between courage and stupidity,"

"I...I guess," Krillin says.

"But these Androids, in spite of being so much stronger," Trunks continues, "It's not _like_ them to spare people,"

"Indeed. On past conquests, we, meaning myself, Nappa or your father...would kill one of our enemies stronger warriors - to send a message. After that, things became much simpler. Why humiliate us?"

"Trunks," Kami says, "Allow me to read your history - as Goku did when you arrived - there is something I need to know,"

"Oh...uh, sure Kami, go right ahead," Trunks says.

Raditz and Krillin watch, and Kami opens his eyes. He gasps.

" _Piccolo,"_ he says. "Right now these androids are indeed greater than any of us. You three, return to Goku and take him somewhere safe."

"How about the Lookout?" Krillin suggests.

"No. It is a good idea Krillin, but for the time being, the Lookout _must_ retain it's peace. I trust in the three of you to see this out." Kami says, "We'll likely meet again soon."

The three watch as Kami takes off.

***

"Oh, finally," Yajirobe says as Gohan and Nappa land in the courtyard of Capsule Corps. Launch runs out and greets them.

"Where's Raditz?" She asks worryingly.

"The others had to stay behind," Nappa said, "But don't worry, Launch. We creamed those androids _good_ ,"

"So it's over?" Launch says hopefully.

"We're not sure," Gohan says.

"It is for _you_ , young man," Bulma says with a wicked grin on her face, "You thought you'd pull a fast one on Mom, eh?"

Gohan's face begins to blush. He knows he's in trouble.

"You promised me not to fight. Of course, you're also your father's son...so, I had a backup plan. You know all those motorcycle trips Dad and I made?" Bulma asks.

"Yuh-huh…." Gohan says with zero enthusiasm.

"Well, guess what? I'm sure the engines could use a good degreasing. Use a toothbrush. Shouldn't take more than a week...if you work straight through," She says.

Gohan mutters as he walks away.

"What did he mean 'not sure'?" Launch asks.

"Eh, they went chasing after the last android, but it got a little dicey so we decided to bail," Bulma explains.

Launch walks inside, a worried look on her face. Yamcha runs out, passing her.

"Guys, Goku's getting better!" Yamcha says.

"Is he awake?" Bulma asks.

"No, but earlier...Oolong tried to 'motivate' him. Somehow, it worked! His temperature's going down, but he's looking a lot better," Yamcha says.

"Good. Keep an eye on him, Yamcha, let me know if he gets worse. Oh, where's my manners? Nappa, give Maron a hand with Trunks, will you?" Bulma asks, walking into Capsule Corps.

"This is a very confusing day," Maron says.

"Eh...it grows on you," Yajirobe says. "I'm starved, let's eat!"

On the Lookout, Kami lands. Dende and Mr. Popo greet him, happy to see their former comrade once more. However, while Kami warmly smiles, his face turns serious.

"I...have a request," Kami says.

"Yes, anything, Kami," Dende says.

"Do you remember on Namek...when you used the Dragon Balls? Do you remember what the first wish was?"

Dende thinks a moment. "To create a new body for King Piccolo," Dende says.

"Yes. Centuries ago, when I aspired to be the Guardian of Earth, I was denied that title. The Guardian acknowledged my great power, but said that there was evil in my heart, and with that unchecked, I could never protect this planet the way I wanted. And so...forsaking that part of me, I forcefully expelled it from my body. What became of it is Piccolo," Kami explains.

"Kami, what are you saying?" Dende asks.

"I have seen the world that Trunks comes from, and I have seen it's history. In his world, the reincarnation of King Piccolo was one of Goku's strongest allies, even though he still schemed for ultimate power. It was _he_ who was the warrior, not I. Our Piccolo had a much different fate - it's true, they both fell by Goku's hand, but this one remains alive - albeit imprisoned," Kami continues. "Their Piccolo was not robbed of the capacity for good, and I have learned this day that I retained the capacity for...evil,"

"What? No, I refuse to believe that! You're still Kami!" Mr Popo yells.

"Do not worry, my friend. It is...only small feelings, but familiar. I have realized that by simply removing that evil, I sinned in _pride_. And that pride doomed Trunks' world; and it may have doomed ours. Only by joining with Piccolo can we be saved," Kami says.

"You mean, setting him free and having him fight?" Dende asks.

"No...I mean Piccolo and I-joined into the being we once were," Kami says.

"Piccolo would have to agree to that," Dende says. "Otherwise, I will not allow it,"

"Indeed," Kami says. "I would not sacrifice my integrity without your consent. But for now...I must feel this out."

***

"It's about time, " Android 17 says, pointing below to a parked van at a gas station. "That will do nicely," he adds, landing.

"A van, Number 17?" Android 18 says, "With all the 'fun' you've been having, I would have figured you would want something fancier."

"That's true," 17 says, "A semi-truck would have been best, but beggars can't be choosers, Number 18. Not even us. Besides, Number 16 needs plenty of legroom, don't you?"

Android 16 is silent as they land. Two truckers walk out with cups of coffee.

"Uh, can I help you kids?" one of them asks.

"We need a lift. Don't we, Number 16?" Android 17 says. The truckers watch as Android 16 lifts the van up and empties out the cargo area.

"Uh…" one of the truckers says as the Androids get in, with 17 driving. He starts the engine.

"Next stop, Goku," Android 17 says.

"No, I want new clothes," Android 18 replies. 17 sighs.

"Fine," he says.

Krillin, Trunks and Raditz fly as fast as they can, south to West City and Capsule Corps.

"Hey, I was thinking," Krillin says, "If these Androids know so much about us, we should probably find a good place to hide Goku. My first thought is Kame House,"

"It's isolated, but if that old bastard Gero has been watching Kakarot since the Red Ribbon Army's demise, we should _probably_ fine somewhere more inconspicuous," Raditz says.

"The Lookout would be best, but Kami said that was off-limits," Trunks says, "What do you suppose that meant?"

"I don't know, he always said we were welcome there," Krillin says, "But I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Trunks...he said 'Piccolo'. I know my brother defeated him when he was young...but what does the Piccolo from your world have to do with it?" Raditz asks.

"It's word of mouth from my mom, and some of _that's_ word of mouth. But from what I understand, the Piccolo in my time was actually the son of the Piccolo you know-kind of like a reincarnation. She said that Piccolo changed around the time he killed Goku's bro-" Trunks stops, realizing what he says.

There's an awkward silence.

"I...kind of forgot about that part," Trunks says.

"It's in the past. Besides, there is no doubt in my mind Kakarot _would_ have killed me," Raditz says, "But still...let's focus on the problem at hand. Any ideas, anybody?"

"I know!" Krillin says, "Did Goku ever tell you about our run-in with General Blue?"

"Yes," Raditz says, "Why?"

"Well, the Red Ribbon Army used to have a base on the island that Blue operated out of. They've been defunct for years," Krillin says.

"That's not half bad," Raditz says. "Look, we're coming up on Capsule Corps,"

They all land and are greeted by Nappa.

"How's my brother?" Raditz asks.

"Better," Nappa says, "Roshi says it looks like Kakarot is out of the woods."

"Good," Raditz says, "We have a problem."

***

In an isolated area in the mountains surrounding North City, Vegeta floats, his arms crossed, looking down at the world at nothing in particular. He lets out a massive yell, turning Super Saiyan.

" _But I don't understand," Maron says. "You could really hurt yourself if you don't rest."_

" _Stronger? But you're so strong already, Vegeta. Nobody else could live through whatever that was…"_

 _How could this happen? I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and Super Saiyan or not, I should be the strongest in the universe! It is my birthright! And yet those children humiliated me without a second thought._

 _Is this really the limit? Can the only way to actually get stronger is through technology? No, I refuse to be beaten like this! Kakarot has found a way to augment the strength of the Super Saiyan form, and soon I shall as well! No matter how strong my enemies are, they forget that I am Vegeta! And that no matter their strength, I will surpass them!_

"And then," Vegeta says, "You're _next_ , Kakarot! And you as well, _Raditz!_ "

On the highway, the androids continue their journey.

"You _do_ know where Goku lives, right Number 17?" Android 18 asks.

"I have no clue," Android 17 says with a smile.

Android 18 sighs. "This is going to take forever."

"Son Goku resides at the Capsule Corporation Headquarters in West City. If we fly, we can be there much faster," Android 16 says.

"You sure know a lot, Number 16. I guess the doc taught you everything he could about Goku," Android 17 says.

"Yes," 16 says.

"Knowing where Goku is spoils the fun," Android 17 says.

"The game is to kill Goku. Not to take a road trip," Android 18 says.

"Sis, it's the little things in life that make it worth living," 17 says.

The evacuation is under way at Capsule Corps as Goku is loaded onto a Capsule Plane by Raditz and Nappa. Inside, folks are scrambling to grab some of their belongings, except Gohan, busy scrubbing away on a motorcycle engine, grumbling to himself.

In the lab, Yamcha helps Dr. Briefs pack a few things. "Hey, if we're all going, do we each get a house or what?" He asks Dr. Briefs.

"Oh, not to worry. This entire building can be stored in a capsule," Dr. Briefs says.

"Really? How big is the capsule?"

"I'd say about the size of an air tank," he says.

Yamcha takes a look at a board with some strange drawings and equations on it.

"What's all that?"

"Oh, that's just a little study we're helping Vegeta with, something involving something called Blutz Waves. Apparently that's how the Saiyans turn into those Giant Apes,"

"Huh...I thought it had to do with a full moon." Yamcha says.

"Well, yes...but the details aren't important right now. It's over a decade away from any practical use, anyway," Dr. Briefs says.

Bulma checks a message on her computer, and is shocked at what she sees. "Dad, have you seen Trunks anywhere?"

"Uh…which one, daughter?" Briefs asks.

"The grown-up, _my_ Trunks...I guess…"

"Oh, I'll fetch him," Dr. Briefs says.

"What's going on, Bulma?" Yamcha asks, taking a look. Trunks rushes in.

"Mom..I mean Bulma….Grand-your father said you wanted to see me?" He asks.

"Trunks, sweetie...just call us what we're you're used to. You're under enough stress...which is why I hate to do this," Bulma says, "I got an email from these guys out near Ginger Town. They said a couple days ago they found one of our vehicles. I told them 'No, we don't have anything out in that area', but they kept pushing. Finally, a few minutes ago they sent us some pictures. Take a look."

Yamcha and Trunks looks at the computer screen. Trunks gasps. "That….can't be my time machine!"

"It looks weathered, but you have to admit, it looks exactly the same," Bulma says.

"Hey, maybe you in the future built another one and someone else came back?" Yamcha asks.

"Well, I guess if the future me can build one, she can build two…" Bulma says.

"No...it took you years to build just the one. There wasn't just enough _time_ left, no pun intended, to build another," Trunks says.

"Still, we should check it out," Bulma says, "Ginger Town isn't too far away, especially with all the flying we've done today."

"I want to go too!" Gohan yells.

"Gohan, were you eavesdropping again? What did I tell you?"

"...not to do it, it's rude…" he says, defeated.

"That's _right_. For that, you just earned yourself another engine. And if you want to go, you're going to have to do two more," Bulma says with a slight smile.

Gohan sighs. "Alright, fine…"

"Good," Bulma says. "Now let's go."

"Wait, Mom...do you think it'll be safe?" Trunks asks.

"Those androids are after Goku, and from what you said we just have to stay out of their way. I _know_ I'm not going to fight them, and let's face it: If they're as strong as you say, and they're in _that much_ of a rush, they'd be here by now."

"I guess when you put it that way…" Trunks says reluctantly.

As they walk outside to a waiting plane, Yamcha and Chi-Chi are arguing while Yam-Chi works on a stack of homework.

"I just don't understand why we can't go home!" Chi-Chi says.

"Look, it's for the same reason we're not heading to Kame House. The androids will probably try to shake down anybody they can for information on Goku," Yamcha says.

Chi-Chi looks at Yamcha sternly. "After hearing all of Bulma and Goku's crazy adventures, the last thing I want is for our daughter to have any part of it!"

"She won't," Yamcha says, "Don't worry, Yam-Chi will be fine. If going to this place was that much of a risk, Raditz or Nappa would have spoken up about it."

"Fine!" Chi-Chi says in frustration, walking into the plane.

"Alright, is everybody out?" Dr. Briefs asks. Everyone mutters an acknowledgement. He pulls out a remote, and with a pop-everyone watches as a cloud of smoke erupts, but as it clears, a large capsule is all that remains. He picks it up.

"Always knew this would come in handy," he says, stepping onto the plane.

Back on the Lookout, Kami is suddenly alert. He takes a deep breath.

"Mr. Popo...please bring me the container with...Piccolo," Kami says.

"Are you sure about this Kami?" Dende asks.

"No...but I have made up my mind. All I have to do is somehow convince Piccolo to make up his," Kami says.

Mr. Popo comes forward with the electric rice cooker. He bends over to open it, but Kami stops him.

"No, it is my burden, Mr. Popo," Kami says. He takes a deep breathe and opens the rice cooker. They watch as King Piccolo is released. He laughs in at his release, happy to finally be freed after another five years. Piccolo turns to see his liberator.

"I suppose I should thank you for releasing me," Piccolo says, but then he sees Kami. "Kami? HOW?!"

Kami only glares at him.

"My wish….you _knew_ I would use those Dragon Balls for eternal youth! You robbed me!" Piccolo yells.

"I did what was necessary," Kami says. "Always scheming, always paranoid, Piccolo. You cannot accept that the choice was selfless."

"Selfless? Don't make me laugh, Kami. You grew soft watching those pathetic creatures down there. I offered them excitement, you offered them nothing! And now you can keep watching them until they die out." Piccolo says, "Why did you release me?"

"To free you, Piccolo. From this moment on, you may do as you wish," Kami says.

Piccolo's not buying it. "What's your angle? Training for some student? Some kind of practical joke?"

"No angle," Kami says. "You may try to reignite your reign of terror...but it will not matter. You'll be defeated faster than you know, and it won't be a battle - only a slaughter," Kami says, looking at Piccolo. "Whatever evil and cruelty you unleash will be snuffed out in a moment."

"Then why bother?" Piccolo asks.

"Down there...ever since our return to life Piccolo...there has been a growing evil on Earth. And before you begin appreciating this, this is an evil that will consume the entire planet, and if actions are not taken soon, it will be too late to stop it." Kami explains.

"You _need_ me," Piccolo says, getting the idea. "Well, forget it."

Kami lets out a sigh. "Very well. I'm sure you remember the technique, Piccolo. Read my thoughts, see what I have seen," Kami offers.

"No," Piccolo says.

"Have it your way then, Piccolo, but know this: Soon I will no longer stand by, and I will confront that evil. I do not believe I can defeat it, but if that is true then it is my fate. Perhaps you should ponder those consequences before then," Kami says, sitting down.

"You wouldn't!" Piccolo says. "What you're saying is a death wish!"

"Some may see it that way," Kami says.

Piccolo can only stare at Kami with a sneer on his face .

***

"And this is the best you have in this store?" Android 18 asks. She looks herself over in a mirror, and yeah, it is one of the most awful interpretations of Old Western wear imaginable. Basically what she wore in the anime.

"That's right darlin!" The shopkeeper says enthusiastically. Android 18 shakes her head slightly in disapproval and walks out of the shop.

"Uh...miss you got to pay for that?"

She walks right past him, and the attempts by the shopkeeper are fruitless. He can only watch as she gets into the van and it drives off. In distress, the shopkeeper phones the police.

In the van, Android 17 has a slight smirk over his sister's choice of clothing.

"Well, at least now we can focus on Goku," Android 17 says.

"No, we will stop at the next town for clothes as well," Android 18 says.

They drove along until the hear the sounds of sirens. Android 17 begins to pull over.

"Number 17, what are you doing?" 18 asks.

"Trust me, I'm going to have a little fun," 17 says.

In the passenger area of a Capsule Plane, Gohan and Trunks sit, discussing the nature of the Androids.

"It sounds like from what you're saying," Gohan says, "The androids in the future were about as strong as the four we took out," Gohan says.

"Yeah, and since you had a number's advantage, and three Super Saiyans….not to mention just how strong Goku got before he collapsed, Gero had to break out the other two. But why are they so strong?" Trunks wonders.

"My dad probably wasn't nearly as strong in your time," Gohan says, "Those androids were probably built with a comfortable safety margin to account for how strong he could get."

"I see. So that would have made them even stronger here. Still, they took out Dr. Gero like it was nothing. Why would they turn on him so fast?" Trunks says.

"Hey, we're almost there," Bulma calls out.

"Right," Trunks says, standing up, "Mom, Gohan and I will take a look, you circle and try to find a place to land, okay?"

Bulma agrees, and Trunks and Gohan exit, and begin looking for the second time machine. Ultimately, Gohan is the one to find it, and he signals Trunks over. Gohan goes to retrieve Bulma while Trunks examines the time machine. The two come back over.

"Yeah, it's definitely a dead ringer for yours," Bulma says. "You're sure there's no way I built another?"

"Positive," Trunks says, approaching the time machine, "But...I guess there's one way to be sure."

He starts removing some of the vegetation that had built up on the time machine. He gasps as his fear is confirmed: 'HOPE'.

"Well...that settles that. It _is_ my time machine...but mine is back in the lab? What the hell is this one doing here?" Trunks asks.

Gohan flies up and takes a look at the cockpit. "Hey, there's a hole melted through it!" he yells. Trunks joins him.

"The way this is melted, it had to come from the inside...why couldn't they just open it?" Trunks says, opening the cockpit. He climbs in and takes a look. He sees it - two strange half-spheres. He holds them up. "What the hell is this?"

Trunks hands them to Gohan, who puts them together. "Mom, it kinda looks like an egg!" Gohan says, flying down.

"An egg? That's pretty weird - I mean, the egg even more so," She says, looking it. "Usually eggs just _hatch_ ; I've never seen one just split in half like this."

In the time machine, Trunks looks at the console, "I may have an idea _why_. Looks like this thing came a year before I did," he says, climbing down, "And three years _after_ I left…"

They all look at each other. This does not bode well.

"I just wanted to go to the world I was told about…" Trunks says. He's had it with all these changes to the timeline.

"You want me to shrink this one?" Gohan asks. Trunks nods, and Gohan does so, handing the capsule to Trunks.

"Hey!" Bulma realizes, "You know, we could probably salvage the components out of this one to fix the other time machine! It shouldn't take too long, either. I bet I could do it in two weeks!"

Trunks turns and looks at Bulma, smiling.

"Trunks...you can go home!"

"It's nice to have something go right for a change. Still, I'm going to hang around until those last three androids are scrap piles," Trunks says.

"I'm also taking this egg thing with me. I want to analyze it," Bulma says. She notices Gohan staring into space. "Gohan, what is it honey?"

"There's...something here," he says, running off. Bulma and Trunks run after him, but he stops. "You need to see this!"

"Gohan, what did you find?" Trunks asks, catching up. Bulma gasps. A _huge_ brown, insect looking thing.

"What is that thing?" Bulma asks.

"It smells like someone left cheese in the sun," Trunks says, taking a closer look.

"Some kind of skin or shell?" Gohan asks. "It's not a cicada…"

Trunks reaches into it, and pulls back a hand of goo. "Ugh...it's fresh,"

Bulma starts looking around, "Oh, why didn't I bring Launch along?" she says.

"I bet whatever this was came back in that time machine," Gohan says.

"We should probably get out of here…" Trunks says.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Bulma says, running back to the plane. Trunks and Gohan join her, and the plane takes off.

 _What in the hell is going on?_ Trunks thinks to himself.

"What kind of bug is all weird like that?" Gohan asks.

"You got me," Trunks says. "Biology doesn't change _that_ much in the future,"

"What bothers me is that thing had been lurking around for four years...why would it come back?"

"I don't know," Trunks says, "But I have a feeling sooner or later we're going to find out."

They fly for a bit, until an emergency message begins to be broadcast:

" _We interrupt this program for an update on one of earlier stories. Approximately one hour ago, all contact with Ginger Town, on the outskirts of West City, was lost. An investigation is currently underway, although we have not made contact with any residents of Ginger Town. We will update you as more information comes forward,"_

"What? Ginger Town? Isn't that right around where we just left?" Trunks asks.

Bulma is obviously concerned, and starts dialing home.

***

At the cleared out abandoned base of what was General Blue's camp, the Capsule Corporation HQ now sits, with the Kame House not too far away.

Inside, most of the gang are watching a baseball game, while Raditz holds a sleeping Ranch. The phone rings. Nappa gets up and answers.

"Hello? Oh, hello ma'am. Everything's quiet here, your husband's still resting. No, nothing, but...okay. Do you want me to put you on speaker? Alright," he says, hitting a button.

" _Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but I just heard a creepy news report. Put it on channel 872, and hurry._

Nappa does so, in spite of a few protests. "Quiet, Mrs. Bulma says we need to see this," Nappa simply says.

They quiet down as they hear: " _We now have new information to report on the crisis unfolding in Gingertown…"_

"The androids?!" Krillin asks.

"Shut up and let us listen!" Raditz snaps.

" _Now according to this note our news producer handed me off the air a moment ago, clothing from the missing townspeople has been found littered all over the area. One of our reporters have just arrived, and we take you to the scene now."_

They watch as the TV goes to the scene.

"This is creepy," Oolong says.

" _Uh, we're broadcasting live from Ginger Town where there are few clues as to the fate of the more than fifteen thousand residents who have seemingly vanished. But we've stumbled along something telling. There are empty outfits on the ground, as if the people who had been wearing them have melted clean away. This rifle here suggests the townsfolk mounted some sort of defense against whatever took them."_

"What? Took them?" Roshi asks.

"It had to be the androids, this is just the start!" Krillin says.

" _No_ ," Trunks' voice says, " _Believe me, this isn't how they work,"_

"The other time machine?" Raditz asks.

" _Maybe,"_ Bulma answers.

Back on the TV, panic breaks out.

" _Are you picking that up? Something is happening. People are screaming but we can't see them from here. And now gunfire! I hear screaming and gunfire! It's coming from the direction where the police officers and detectives had gone to investigate. And now, the moment is silent. Alright viewers, we're going to go in their as close as we can to see if - AAGH!"_

The screen turns to static.

Up on the lookout, Kami gasps. "What monstrosity is this?

"What, another one of your precious Earthlings stub their toe?" Piccolo chides. In response, Kami stands, turning and looking at his evil half.

"You need to _see_ what is happening," Kami says.

"Just _say it_ , you fool," Piccolo responds.

"The population of an entire city gone," Kami says, "Yet nothing destroyed, damaged or stolen. Not even their clothing."

"What?!" Piccolo says. He's honestly confused. "Then what's the point?"

"This monster is unlike you," Kami says, "It's not interested in ruling, only power; _ki_. However it's doing it, it gets stronger. Do you understand, Piccolo? A being motivated by only one desire, with nearly no obstacles. How do you want to die this time? Up here, somewhere else, brooding on how _insignificant_ you've become? Or making a last stand, at peace with _who we were_?"

Piccolo looks at Kami. "Insignificant?" He asks.

"It's up to you if you wish to change that," Kami says.

"You're going to be the one running the show, aren't you?" Piccolo asks.

"Were our roles reversed, I would allow it," Kami says.

Piccolo is silent. "What about _us_?"

"It'll be as it was before; neither Kami nor Piccolo. Our essence together, our power together."

Piccolo sighs. "Then let's do it."

Kami turns and begins walking towards Piccolo.

"No Kami, you can't! Everything you've done - you'll throw it away!" Mr. Popo begs.

"Fear not, Mr. Popo. Your service is with Dende now," Kami says, comforting his old friend. Kami places his hand on Piccolo's chest. Piccolo only stares at him.

"I _hate_ you!" Piccolo snaps.

"I know," Kami says.

Piccolo yells as white light engulfs him and Kami. Eventually it grows, and then it fades away. Mr. Popo and Dende watch as the Namekian that was once Kami glows in a brilliant aura that fades. He looks at his hands as the aura fades, and begins walking towards the ledge.

"Kami...please take care of yourself," Mr. Popo says.

"I'm neither Kami nor Piccolo now. I'm only a Namekian that's long forgotten his name," he replies. He turns at smiles at Mr. Popo. "Farewell,'

And for the sake of narration, we're calling this new guy "Kami", since he has the same body.

Kami then flies off towards Ginger Town.

Back at Capsule Corps (now on General Blue's island), Gohan, Bulma and Trunks have all returned and are speaking with the remaining Z-Fighters.

"You really think that whatever that thing _was_...is responsible for this?" Krillin asks.

"It makes the most sense," Trunks says, "Look, I need to get to the bottom of this. It's the same time machine, sure enough, but right now we need answers."

"I'm going with you!" Gohan says, but Bulma literally grabs him by the ear. "Engines - _NOW!"_ she says, with Gohan defeatedly going off to the garage. She smiles at Trunks.

"By the way - did the future me ever have you do anything like this?" Bulma asks.

"Uh...sort of," Trunks says, looking away. He's degreased an engine or two in his day.

"Then at least let me tag along," Raditz says, standing up. "Launch is keeping my daughter busy, and until Kakarot wakes up, it seems we have little to do but wait,"

"You sure? Gohan's just learned how to turn Super Saiyan, I have full faith in him, but he's not strong enough for the androids...in spite of how strong it makes him feel," Trunks says, "Besides - this could just be one big bug, and if we are out of our league, well…"

"Ah don't worry about it - First they have to get through _us_. _Then_ they can have Gohan. And if all else - " Nappa says, smiling, "Mrs. Bulma as a last resort. You tell me who'd you rather deal with on a bad day...her or your dad?"

"You left out one important detail, Nappa," Raditz says smiling, "And that happens to be _my wife_."

"Well, she _is_ itching to break-in that new grenade launcher," Krillin says, "How the hell did she get that, anyway? Isn't there a law or something?"

"I've learned it's best not to ask those questions, Krillin," Raditz says, with a smile. He knows that tensions are high right now and a little laughter won't hurt. He turns to Trunks. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Trunks says, starting to walk out. Raditz follows.

"Guys, be careful out there, don't do anything stupid," Krillin says, "We know how that option goes…"

"For real," Yamcha says, "We need both of you in one piece if we're going to have any kind of chance against those androids."

"We won't," Raditz says. _Although if Vegeta decides to snoop around…_

"If we both go Super Saiyan, it shouldn't take too long to get there," Trunks says. "And if the androids detect us, well…"

"It's not us they're after," Raditz says walking out. _Right now, anyway._

Now outside, the pair both turn Super Saiyan and fly off into the direction of Ginger Town.

Kami lands on the top of a building and observes the completely silent Ginger Town. He hops down and slowly walks the streets, looking for _any_ sign of life. Something is very wrong, and he knows it. He hears a snap, and turns around. And he sees…. _it._

Standing there….the moment we've been waiting for: CELL.

And of course he's holding the bald guy in the suit. The poor doomed victim pleads his case to Kami, but is largely ignored as Kami stares Cell down.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but let him go. His life has value, however measley it is," Kami says.

Cell releases him, and the man crawls towards Kami, but before he knows it, he's stabbed by the tail and Kami can only watch in horror as Cell drinks the poor bastard.

The monster speaks, "You're next... _Piccolo_."

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _While the Red Ribbon Androids continue on their mission to find Son Goku, the being formerly known as Kami confronts a new, terrifying evil unlike any he's ever seen. What is this horrifying monster? Will Goku recover in time? What hope is left with this new revelation. Answers to these questions more, on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

This one wasn't nearly as bad as I thought; it's about the same length as the Namek Saga, except there I had a serious hang-up over the plot direction. Not this one though; this was just fun to do.

When I started this, I really wanted to limit stuff involving the movies, but with Super Saiyan Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Trunks and Gohan - it kind of stacks the deck, doesn't it? But watching the saga, I realize that Dr. Gero was not stupid (in the Dragon Ball villain sense). The guy came up with numerous androids that were lethal, not to mention the concept of Cell (and let's face it, even if his computer did it, it's still a hell of a programming feat). He's not the kind of guy to leave things to chance, even if he underestimates someone. You notice the first thing he does when he gets back to the lab is grab the remove before activating 17, and even in spite of how strong 16 was (Who would have literally won the entire fight for Gero), he doesn't want to risk it.

So, with several years of observation on the Z-Fighters, he either knew about Raditz reaching Super Saiyan, or anticipated it from seeing Goku and Trunks do it, and simply decided "Oh, this may screw things up, better have a Plan B". Of course, the original Plan B was 17 and 18, but in this case, I have no problem inserting 13, 14 and 15 in. And in case you missed it, that program Gero mentions "Tau Eta Three", I thought I would be cute and let the Greek letters look like "T H" for 'trucker hat'. Just a TFS gag.

The fusion between Kami and (King) Piccolo was tricky, though. In the original, Piccolo and Kami were kind of in agreement, and it was Piccolo's idea to begin with. He didn't need convincing, only Kami, and that was basically 'Well, shit, we have another problem…'. In this instance though, King Piccolo didn't want to play ball at all, so figuring out how to reasonably do that was tricky, but thankfully Cell's nihilistic vision for humanity helped out.

I originally had the idea that 17 and 18 would be more like their TFS counterparts, but I decided to just make them deadpan smartasses instead. It fits them more.

Believe me, I don't like the direction Nappa is going in terms of power and plot relevance, but I do feel that this needs to happen, otherwise the deck is completely stacked in favor the of the Z-Fighters, and that's just not how Dragon Ball works. However, he does have his uses; he's still above and beyond what the human Z-fighters reached during Z and most of Super, and he's also been quite busy helping out Bulma with various chores.

I decided on Maron and Vegeta hooking up from the beginning. She's basically the filler element I alluded to, albeit a big one. She's attractive, sure, but also a bit of a ditz. She always has guys going after her, so I think it's safe to say she knows how a relationship works. Not Vegeta. Vegeta's been on Earth, sure, but he's not exactly assimilating the culture. To most Saiyans, there really isn't 'love' in the normal sense. It's "Hey, I got fifteen minutes, wanna get down?" and then boom, Saiyan baby, off to conquer some world. That's how it is. Gine and Bardock were basically anomalies.

That being said, it's pulling at Vegeta. He's seen Goku and Raditz settle down and find happiness, but he's struggling with his commitment as a Saiyan Warrior and facing the fact that his race is, by all definition, on the brink of extinction. But on the other hand, Maron _genuinely_ loves Vegeta, and she rationalizes that sooner or later, he has to come around. She's not a smart woman, but she knows what love is, and between Vegeta taking care of some assholes at a bar and their tender moment as she nursed him, there _was_ a connection, and in this case, while it _may_ have been a one-night stand, that's not going to hold true once the Cell Games are finished up. If only something were to happen to make Vegeta stop being as much of a dick…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this read, and if you're on DeviantArt, once again I apologize for the goofy bolded 'l's that show up. Apparently it's an issue with the PDF, so they'll print _fine_ , they just look awful on a computer screen. Gonna try to find a solution to this. If you have any questions or anything, even about future plot developments, I'll happily answer, but keep in mind, as I've found out, things are really subject to change.


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAGON BALL C PART VII - THE TERROR OF CELL**

" _One of the basic rules of the universe is that nothing is perfect. Perfection simply doesn't exist...without imperfection, neither you nor I would exist."_ \- Stephen Hawking

" _The basis of optimism is sheer terror."_ \- Oscar Wilde

 _ **LAST TIME, ON DRAGON BALL C!**_

 _The Red Ribbon Androids emerged, although much different then the ones that Trunks had experienced in his own timeline. While the Z-Fighters were able to eliminate the threat, even greater horror emerged: Son Goku has fallen deathly ill, three more androids came forth with the promise to eliminate the destroyer of the Red Ribbon Army….and then came an even greater terror._

In Ginger Town, Kami looks on in horrifying fascination at the green monster standing before him. It's clear to the former guardian that this is the cause of the chaos and the evil feeling he's had since his revival.

"I shall absorb you next," it says, and begins a _massive_ power up, damaging not only the road but several buildings nearby.

 _It called me 'Piccolo'_. _It mustn't know anything about this world_. _But it's power...it feels like….that's impossible,_ Kami thinks. "How do you know that name?"

"Should I not, my brother?" it says.

"Brother?" Kami asks. The creature growls. "What kind of creature are you?"

"No need to know, I don't like talking to my food," it says.

"Tell me!" Kami says again.

"Oh no, I'm angering the great Piccolo!" it says mockingly.

"I don't know how you heard the name 'Piccolo'," Kami says, "However, a small thing you should know…" Kami then begins to power up, causing even _more_ local damage. "I am _not_ Piccolo."

The creature chuckles. "No, you're certainly not. I'll play along, then who are you?"

"I'm sure you're _dying_ to know," Kami says as a confident smile grows on his face.

"Oh ho," the creature says, "Watch out, we have a badass over here."

"Did you really kill every human in this town?" Kami asks.

"Oh yeah," the creature says. "They're all part of me now."

Kami smiles. "Then I suppose I should thank you - it means I don't have to hold myself back." He then raises his arm, and ki begins to gather around it. The creature braces itself, and Kami lets loose with an Explosive God Wave (basically the Explosive Demon Wave, but _good_ , somehow) that completely levels Ginger Town.

In flight, Raditz stops for a moment and motions for Trunks to do the same. Raditz concentrates for a moment. _What is this terrible power?_ He thinks to himself.

"Trunks, can you feel that?" Raditz says with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Yeah...it's crazy strong," Trunks says, "It feels kind of like-"

" _Freeza_ ," Raditz says, "But how? Kakarot destroyed him!"

"I was going to say Freeza's father," Trunks says. Raditz concentrates more on the energy.

"Yes, I feel that too," he responds, "And not just them. I can feel Vegeta, as well as Kakarot! And some power I can't quite pinpoint, but it feels awfully similar to Kami! What in the blazes is going on?!"

"That can't be," Trunks says, "Goku's resting, and nobody knows where my father is!"

Suddenly, they're distracted by a _huge_ explosion on the horizon. Both there eyes go wide in awe.

"That blast! That's the direction where Ginger Town is!" Trunks yells.

"We need to hurry!* Raditz says, turning Super Saiyan. Trunks nods and does so as well. They both resume their journey at full speed.

"Number 17, why have you stopped?" Android 18 says, looking over to her brother.

Android 17 is silent as he stops the engine of the van and steps out of the car. He looks to the distance. "I felt a shockwave in that direction," he says, "Some kind of change in the atmospheric pressure. Didn't you feel it?"

"Yes," 18 says, "A volcano erupting, perhaps?"

"It was far away," 17 says.

At that moment, Android 16 climbs out of the van, "It was in the outskirts of West City. Two powerful organics are engaged in combat."

"You have sensors?" 17 asks, "How come you didn't mention?"

"There were no inquiries," 16 says. Android 17 smiles.

"Fair point. Any idea who these guys are?" he asks.

"Negative," 16 says, "Neither fighter appears in my database, but if my sensors are correct, one has power approximately equal to your own?"

Android 17 scoffs, "Sounds like another 'successful' creation from Gero. It must be malfunctioning; nobody on this planet is stronger than I am. C'mon, let's go."

***

Back in Ginger Town, the landscape looks as if a bomb went off. Kami remains on guard, and watches as the creature flies up. It puts it's fingers to it's forehead. "I'm sure _this_ is a familiar tune…"

 _The same way I charge the Shinsatsuhō! But...I see. This must be one of the other Piccolo's moves,_ Kami thinks.

" _MAKANKOSAPPO!"_ it yells, and the Special Beam Cannon flies out towards Kami, who easily deflects it. Kami then attacks, and the two exchange blows all over the place, but it's Kami who has a clear upper hand between them. The end back on the the ground, and another standoff takes place.

"It would seem the feeling I had wasn't warranted," Kami says, "I thought you would be a much bigger threat. Are you holding back?"

"You're not too bad yourself," the monster says, "Considering I have yet to reach perfection."

"Perfection? Is that why you're doing this? Is that why all these people had to die?" Kami asks.

"Indeed," it says, "I directly absorb the bio-energy of others."

"Then who's idea was it for you to come here? Another one of your kind?" Kami demands.

"No, the person who sent me back in time," it explains, "was _me_. That time machine was too small for _this_ body, so I reverted to an earlier stage. I'm sure you can figure the rest out, but I'm sure you don't know about…. _this_."

Kami watches as it assumes a familiar stance. "Ka….me…." it begins.

 _What? No, that can't be, that's impossible!_ Kami thinks.

"Ha….me…..HA!" it yells, and a huge Kamehameha flies right towards Kami. Before he knows it, somehow the creature has wrapped around him.

"Time for lunch," it says. Kami sees it's stinger whipping around.

"Sorry, kitchen's closed! KAIO-KEN!" Kami yells, breaking free from the monster and grabbing onto the stinger. The creature is knocked to the ground. Kami puts his foot on it's head.

"I want answers! Talk or I start crushing things!" Kami yells. The creature says nothing as it struggles to get away, but it's hopeless. "I mean it! Who are you? Why are you here?!"

The creature gives a small pained yell as Kami applies more pressure. "Fine!" it yells, "How much do you know about Dr. Gero?"

Kami's face grows sterner, "I know enough. Did he put you up to this?"

"No! He created me - or at least, he designed the _computer_ that created me!"

"And let me guess - you're just another piece of his plan for vengeance against Son Goku?" Kami asks. The creature continues to struggle, but a plan forms in it's head. It begins talking slowly and softly, to the point where Kami can barely hear it. "Speak up, dammit!"

The creature does so, " _me….,"_ it says softly, and then, "HA!" A Kamehameha fires from the _feet_ of the creatures, propelling it forward and knocking Kami off guard. It flies up and turns, firing a barrage of Destructo Discs and Death Beams down at Kami, who dodges them easily. The monster continues firing relentlessly.

"GOTCHA!" it yells, holding out both palms, " _GALICK GUN - FIRE!"_

Kami's eyes go wide as he dodges the massive blast being fired down at him.

 _Vegeta's moves as well?!_ Kami thinks. _What the hell is this thing?!_

Before Kami can get an answer, the monster has a hold of him again, and this time holds on with a much better grip. Kami tries to escape, and watches as the tail with the stinger whips around again.

 _My stamina….it's almost gone, that bastard made me burn enough of it up. If I use the Kaioken, I'm finished._

The stinger homes in and Kami _barely_ manages to get out of its path, but it lodges itself right in his right arm. The former Guardian yells in pain.

"It doesn't really matter, I can extract bio-energy from any point in your body!" it says.

Kami continues screaming, and he can only watch as his arm withers. In desperation, he headbutts the monster, breaking him free. He jumps away and lands, looking at what's left of his arm.

"I'd say the tables have turned on you, Namekian!" the creature yells.

Kami stares at it, "You're right, and now I have no hope of victory,"

"Look on the bright side...the power you have will practically _fuel_ my evolution!" it says gleefully.

"Before that," Kami says, "Tell me this: What kind of _monster_ are you? You have the energy of all of us: Goku, Vegeta, myself - even King Cold and Freeza!"

"I shall indulge you, you are a worthy opponent. My name is 'Cell', and I am an bio-organic android designed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer built in his laboratory," Cell says, "It all started years ago. Dr. Gero had found a way to use DNA samples to synthesize the ultimate android. However, it would take too many years for it to come to fruition - years Dr. Gero didn't have. So, he left that work to his computer in favor of more practical solutions. Additional DNA was later gathered and incorporated into my design. From you, to Goku, Vegeta - all when the Saiyans invaded,"

 _I wasn't there when the Saiyans invaded….although I think I understand now,_ Kami thinks.

"But that wasn't all," Cell says, "Later when Freeza and his father arrived, their DNA was sampled as well. That boy Trunks was considered, but the computer determined there was plenty of Saiyan DNA."

 _I have to play my cards right on this,_ Kami thinks. "How did you get these samples? Nobody else was around."

"Tell me: How much attention do you pay to a fly? You see this right here?" Cell asks, pointing, "It's observing and sending data back to the computer right now for analysis. Don't mind it - it has plenty of samples right now, and in 24 years, _I_ will be born. The final and greatest creation of Dr. Gero"

"That's what you think, that lab was destroyed," Kami says.

"Not completely, there was a bunker built beneath it," Cell says, "Why, I could visit it now and see just how... _cute_ I used to be," he adds with a smile.

Kami scoffs. "Then why wait four years? You could have easily overpowered everyone back then!"

"An inconvenience caused by the design of the time machine I took," Cell explains, "I couldn't _quite_ fit inside, so I was forced to revert to my larval form for the trip. I then had to burrow for four years for a new growth stage."

"One last question," Kami says, "Why are you here, then?"

"I am designed to be the perfect fighting machine, but even with the bio-energy of you and everyone else on this planet, I will never be able to achieve perfection until I absorb two highly specialized life forms. It is then that I will achieve my full potential. Those two are also creations of Dr. Gero: Androids 17 and 18."

"What?!" Kami says in shock.

"You see, in the future that I come from, the Androids were already destroyed - most likely by Trunks. Fortunately for me, he had a time machine. I waited until he dropped his guard and used the time machine to travel back to the past, where the Androids still existed, or at least _would_ exist," Cell explains.

"But why so far?" Kami asks.

"Who knows? Trunks had programmed the time machine, and all I did was push a button. The computer also told me something else - once I have achieved perfection, I shall be invincible. The greatest power _in the universe!_ "

"And what then? What's your plan?" Kami demands.

"Plan? What plan? Perhaps it's my Saiyan DNA pushing me to become stronger, or even Freeza's desire for power! It's why I was designed!" Cell says.

"I see," Kami says, "But now I've heard everything I _need to know._ " Kami yells as he rips his withered arm up and regenerates a new one.

"A bluff?!" Cell says in surprise.

"It's over, Cell. You picked the wrong time for your quest for perfection, and I'm _still_ more than a match for you," Kami says.

Cell chuckles, "Very well played, very clever. I didn't think you would stoop to such _deception_."

"I suppose I should tell you - all your knowledge on the capabilities of Piccolo are worthless. You probably figured out that Piccolo and Kami merged. I even told you I wasn't Piccolo. But what don't realize is that the Piccolo you know that fought with Son Goku never existed here. I am what Kami and King Piccolo once were - the prodigy of the Dragon Clan! And this body belonged to the being known as Kami," Kami explains with confidence.

"What?!" Cell yells. _This must mean that the Dragon Balls are gone as well, and that will work to my advantage._ "That explains everything."

"Now, let me show you what I can really do!" Kami says. Cell hops back and assumes a defensive position, but they are both momentarily distracted as he sees Trunks and Raditz approach. They stop as they see the standoff.

"There, that power, Kami must have joined with Piccolo!" Raditz says, "But what the hell is _that_ thing?!"

Trunks looks at it, "I bet it's from that egg we found!"

 _Trunks? He's here too?_ Cell thinks, _Interesting. He must have returned to this time years before I did, to warn everyone about those androids. No matter, I already killed him once, history wil repeat_.

They both land next to Kami. "Is this the monster responsible for all this madness?" Raditz asks.

"Yes," Kami says, "Lookout for that stinger - it absorbs energy, but not like the androids. It...drinks you. It calls itself 'Cell'."

"Then why does his energy feel like my brother?" Raditz asks.

 _Brother? Is that...Raditz?! Why is he here?! HOW is he here?! Unless...ah, the theory of the multiverse. True time travel isn't possible. This must be a different reality. Oh ho, then the game's afoot!_

"I'll explain later," Kami says, "Right now our objective is to finish Cell off!"

"Do you think it'd be that easy?" Cell asks.

"I don't see how you have any hope now, not against the three of us!" Kami retorts.

"Very true, I'll have to retreat," Cell says calmly.

"That won't happen. Not with those excuses you have for a Kamehameha and a Galick Gun," Kami says.

"The Kamehameha?" Raditz asks Kami, "It _knows_ that?!"

"Not just that, _Raditz,_ " Cell says with a smile, "I could probably do a Spirit Bomb as well!"

"It...knows your name?" Trunks says surprised, "Goku's going to be shocked!"

Cell begins to levitate and laughs, "Goku is alive? So, history has changed quite a bit. Know this: Androids 17 and 18 will be mine, and as long as that Namekian is only one that can fight them, _none of you_ will be able to stop me! _TAIYO-KEN!"_

The three Z-Fighters grab their eyes in pain as Cell makes his escape. Trunks shakes it off and takes a quick look around.

"It got away," he says, "Gohan told me about that move - he said Tien Shinhan used it."

"Kakarot can as well, he said it's not too difficulty to pick up," Raditz says.

The three fly up and scan the area. "It must be hiding it's ki! Dammit, now we'll _never_ find it!" Kami says in frustration.

 _All I have to do is keep my energy low like this, and they'll never be able to find me. I'll just keep abosring bio-energy, bit by bit, and sooner or later I'll exceed the power of the androids! And then they will merge with me. If Dr. Gero's lab has been destroyed, then the remote control to stop the androids has been as well!_

Cell stops momentarily as he senses something. _Ah, is that Vegeta? He's still alive as well. I think it's safe to assume all of them are alive then - Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin - and who knows who else?_

Flying as a Super Saiyan, Vegeta homes in on the remains of Ginger Town. _Two huge power levels, and suddenly one of them is gone. Energy I've never felt before. If the androids don't give off energy, just who in the hell were they?!_

"Dammit!" Kami yells, "It's all my fault! I could have easily destroyed him, but my curiosity got the better of me!" He powers up as much as he can. Raditz and Trunks look a little scared at the sheer energy being put out.

Vegeta stops and looks down in awe. He's amazed so much that he falls out of Super Saiyan. _The Namekian?! This entire time one of those powers was_ him _?! HOW?!_

The three notice Vegeta.

"Oh, wonderful," Raditz says dryly.

"Father, you're here!" Trunks says. Vegeta ignores his son and walks up to Kami, pointing.

"You, Namekian, explain now!" he demands, "First, how did your power increase like that! Answer me!"

Kami is silent, but Trunks speaks up.

"He's a different person. Kami and King Piccolo merged together to join their power," he says.

"I see," Vegeta says quietly. _But that power I felt earlier surpassed even my own as a Super Saiyan, and he's only a Namekian!_

 _Fighting Cell maybe our only option at this point,_ Kami thinks to himself, _Even with this power, there's no way I can fight all three androids. Trunks and Gohan learned those lessons the hard way._

"That monster's name is 'Cell'," Kami begins, "Apparently he was designed by a supercomputer built by...Dr. Gero. Essentially Cell has been designed from the cells of many of us. I don't know what he is capable of, but he has intimate knowledge of the techniques used by Goku, Vegeta, Freeza, King Cold, Tien Shinhan, and the Piccolo from Trunk's world, and who knows what else? To make things worse, if he's not stopped, that's only the tip of the iceberg. Cell absorbs bio-energy from people to gain strength, adding it to it's own, but Cell's true objective is to absorb Androids 17 and 18. He said that by doing that he would reach his full potential, and I believe him. The fate of the _universe_ may be at a stake if that happens."

Everyone quietly takes all of that in.

"At this point, we either have to destroy Cell or the androids, and I'd rather deal with Cell now _before_ he gets stronger," Kami finishes.

 _That feeling I had,_ Raditz thinks, _Was this it? The androids were bad enough - but now this monster is killing people left and right and getting stronger at the same time, and we are completely outmatched now!_

The first to break the silence is Vegeta.

"If Cell wants to merge with them, I say let him. All the androids wrapped up in one tidy package. It saves us the trouble," he says with confidence.

"Don't be a fool, Vegeta!" Raditz snaps, "Did you forget how _powerless_ you were against the androids?"

"Don't you preach at me, Raditz!" Vegeta says with venom in his voice, "I wouldn't expect some piece of _low-level trash_ to be of any use! Weak and scared, as always!"

Raditz's anger boils over, and he turns Super Saiyan. He delivers a perfect right hook to Vegeta, who's knocked back. Vegeta slowly takes his hand and wipes his mouth, and he looks down at his glove, seeing a red streak on it. He smiles and gives a soft growl, looking Raditz dead in the eyes. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan as well, and Raditz/Vegeta II: Electric Boogaloo is on!

It soon becomes clear as the two fight (with Raditz somehow being able to match Vegeta) that their intention is to kill, and Kami decides to intervene. He waits for an opening as Vegeta powers up a Super Galick Gun and moving swiftly behind Vegeta, knocks him out with a Kaioken powered chop to the back of the head. Raditz stops, gasping, and both Saiyans revert to their normal state. Trunks looks in disbelief at his father.

"Trunks, when he wakes up, do what you can to inflate his ego. Tell him he put out so much energy he passed out," Kami says, "I don't care for his personality one bit, but for the battle to come, you and your father will be a valuable asset,"

"I'm sorry-Kami? Piccolo?" Raditz says, "What should I call you?"

"I guess 'Kami' is as good as any other name," Kami says, "But it doesn't matter right now. I understand your anger, Raditz, we can _work_ on that,"

Trunks looks over to Kami, "I just realized that there must be _another_ Cell here as well - the one that eventually becomes... _that_ ,"

"You're right," Kami says, "Cell mentioned that Dr. Gero's supercomputer was in a bunker beneath the lab - it would have survived that explosion,"

"We should do something about that," Raditz says.

"Yeah," Trunks says, "I'm gonna go take a look, you're welcome to tag along,"

Raditz looks at Kami, "I can handle Cell," Kami says, "And once he wakes up, I'm going to try to enlist Vegeta, don't worry about it. Here, Mr. Popo was able to restock us," Kami produces a Senzu Bean and tosses it to Raditz, who eats it.

"Right, good luck," Raditz says, and turning to Trunks, he motions with his head and they take off. Kami looks down to Vegeta and sighs, pulling out another Senzu and feeding it to Vegeta. Vegeta wakes up.

"What the hell happened?" the Saiyan demands.

"You overdid it, taking in a bit too much energy and passed out," Kami says.

Vegeta looks at him. "I _passed out_? What do you take me for, Namekian, the boy?"

Kami just turns his back to Vegeta, "I'm going after Cell, you're welcome to come along, I'd welcome any help I can get."

Vegeta watches Kami take off but declines to join him, instead flying off in his own direction.

Raditz and Trunks arrive at the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab and survey the rubble.

"I don't see any kind of passage or any indication it's here," Trunks says, "Do you think Cell lied about it?"

"Maybe," Raditz says, "If there's anything, it has to be buried under all of this. You made quite a mess, kid."

"I only wish the androids looked like the rest of this," Trunks says. Raditz lets out a chuckle and starts firing off a few energy blasts onto the rubble. Trunks smiles as he realizes what Raditz is doing in and joins in, eventually leading to the uncovery of a hatch.

"That must be it," Trunks says, hovering over it, he begins to climb down. They follow a tunnel and see another blast door. They walk up to it and see this one has a simple switch, and they enter. There eyes widen as they see the Supercomputer.

"Look at that thing," Raditz says, examining it, "I wonder what my sister-in-law would say about this…"

"Yeah, and look at _that_ ," Trunks says, pointing to a large tube, filled with green liquid. They get close and examine it.

"Cell," Raditz says, lightly tapping the glass, "Or at least it will be,"

"Well, no sense wasting any time," Trunks says, raising his hands. He's about to fire off a Burning Attack, but then something catches his eyes on the work table next to him. He holds off and takes a quick look.

"Hey, these are blueprints for the Androids!" he says with a grin. Raditz takes a look as well.

"Trunks, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raditz says with a satisfied smile.

"I think so, Raditz," Trunks says looking at him, rolling up the blueprints, "With these, I'm sure my mom can figure out some kind of way to stop them androids.

 _And even if we stop one, we can at least stop Cell from completing his form_ , Raditz thinks.

"Excellent," Raditz says, turning to the tube with the fetal Cell in it. Raditz is about to blast it when he realizes there is a serious issue, "Trunks, it has just occurred to me that your father is bound to find out about this sooner or later."

"You're right," Trunk says, "My father probably wants _this one_ to grow to maturity just so he can fight it."

"Hmmm," Raditz says, "I know. It'll be our little secret. If Vegeta asks and you're still here, _I_ killed it. If he asks after you returned to your time, _you_ did it."

"That's not too bad, I guess," Trunks says. Raditz fires off a Single Sunday, destroying the tank, and the two exit. Floating back above the lab, Raditz fires off a Weekend (essentially, for those unfamiliar with Xenoverse, a _Super_ Double Sunday), obliterating it. They then head back.

 **MAY 15, AGE 767**

 _Kami's search for the creature known as Cell was fruitless, as defeated, he returned to Capsule Corps. Over the next three days, the Z-Fighters could only watch the news in horror and frustration as town after town befell the same fate as Ginger Town. Meanwhile, Dr. Briefs and Bulma slaved away over the plans to the androids, confident that there may yet be a key to victory_.

" _The latest reports indicate that the creature that attacked Ginger Town is moving through the urban areas of section 48 of the South District, with estimates indicating that over half the population has been taken…"_

Everyone watching can only bite their lips. "This is ridiculous, there has to be _something_ we can do!" Krillin says in frustration.

"It's no use," Kami says, "Any time I get close, Cell just hides his energy again. And he knows as long as people are nearby we won't risk their lives."

"What if we used a plane?" Nappa asks, "We hide our power and just circle around-"

" _And strangely at the site of the prior attack, our reporters discovered this unsettling site-_ "

Yamcha gasps as he sees the news report. "Guys...look," he says weakly. Every turns around

"- _this strange writing which seems to have been written on this wall in human blood!"_

The image shows: A crude Capsule Corps logo, as well as the symbols for the Turtle School and King Piccolo, and finally, in a near perfect re-creation, "HOPE".

"It's a message," Kami says grimly. Roshi takes a sip of his beer silently, contemplating the events. Kami looks at Nappa, "You were saying about a plane?"

"Yeah," Nappa says, "It's not great, but we could at least fly and really cut down on our search time."

"It's not a bad idea, Nappa," Kami says, "But I fear we'd only be wasting time."

"Well dammit, we have to do _something!_ " Yamcha yells, "I didn't spend three years training for _nothing_!"

"Settle down, Yamcha," Kami says, "We trained to defeat the Red Ribbon Androids. We nearly pulled that off, this wasn't part of the deal." _No, this is something much worse._

"There's no point throwing your life away," Raditz says quietly, "Besides, soon Bulma will figure out a way to take out the two androids, and then things become simpler."

That gets Krillin's attention. He briefly remembers the little peck he got from Android 18. "They really have to be destroyed, huh?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Kami asks.

"Nothing," Krillin says softly.

A short while later, they feel a vibration coming from outside. The Z-Fighters look at each other for a second and then run out. They see a massive wave in the ocean, moving away, and standing in front of it is Goku, fully dressed. Everyone smiles.

"Kakarot!" Raditz says running forward to greet his brother. Goku smiles as they have a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing!" Goku says.

" _GOKU!"_ Another voice yells out, and this time it's Bulma running up to him. Husband and wife embrace, and Goku kisses her on the chin. She responds by slapping him hard. "Don't you ever make me worry like that again, you big idiot!" Goku looks surprised at his wife, but then her anger turns into a smile and she kisses him again.

"I'll try not to, Bulma" Goku says, "I'm sorry I scared you so much, but I'm all better now. I promise."

"You promise?" Bulma asks. Goku smiles, holds her, and flies straight up. Bulma yells playfully, and they land gently. He turns his attention to Gohan.

"Say son, you look different….maybe even a little _super_ today," Goku says, smiling at his son, "I'm sorry it took _that_ to get you to realize that power, but I'm glad you did, Gohan."

Gohan wipes away a small tear, "Dad...it's been so scary these past couple days,"

"I know, Gohan," Goku says. He looks at everyone else. "Listen, believe it or not, I heard almost everything while I was sleeping. About Cell, the androids…."

Kami steps forward, "We still don't have any kind of plan to defeat them, but Bulma's working on something,"

"I want to hear all about it!" Goku says, "But let's eat first - I'm starving!"

"First," Bulma says, with a wry smile on her face, "There's something I need to tell you."

She pulls his head down and whispers into Goku's ear. His eyes go wide and he gets a _huge_ smile on his face. " _Another_ baby?!" Goku yells out, to everyone's surprise. Gohan perks right up, and Bulma finishes with a light peck on Goku's cheek. "Wow...how long, Bulma?"

"Only a couple of weeks," she says. Goku picks up Gohan and gives his son a big old hug.

They head inside. No time is wasted as a huge buffet is laid out via capsule, and Goku goes to town while everyone fills him in and what's been going on. Finally, with a massive pile of bowls in front of him, Goku confidentantly stands up.

"Alright," he says, "I know you're all wondering just what I have up my sleeve this time."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Raditz says. Goku smiles.

"Well, to be honest, if I were to go and fight Cell or these androids right now...I'm pretty sure I'd get my butt kicked. I had only found about about transcending Super Saiyan a couple days before we fought the Android - and I know there's _something_ beyond even that," he explains.

"How much time would it take for you to do that?" Master Roshi asks. Goku thinks hard for a moment.

"I guess...if I trained as much as possible," he says, "...maybe if I had a year."

"Your plan is to train for an entire year, and then deal with Cell?" Raditz asks in disbelief.

"Then...there's not much else we can do, is there?" Yamcha says, his hopes dashed.

"I'll up the ante," Goku says with a smile, "I'll do it in a _day_!"

This perks Raditz up, "Yes, that's the Kakarot I know! Let's get to it!" he stands, clasping his hands together.

"I mean I'll do the _entire year_ in one day," Goku says. Everyone (except Kami) just look at each other confused.

"He's not kidding, either," Kami says, "I know precisely what Goku means. You're talking about the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Huh, Mr. Popo said that was for 'special' training," Krillin says, "What's so special about it?"

"Oh, it's great, Krillin! It's like one big gravity chamber," Goku says, "Except it's more intense! And the best part is, time, uh...goes…"

"It's a separate dimension," Kami says impatiently, "Simply put, one day out here among us is equal to _one year_ inside it."

"You said it was 'great', you've been in it before?" Nappa asks with interest.

"Once when I was a kid, not long after I took care of Piccolo. I only managed to last a month inside before I threw in the towel," Goku says.

"It taxes your body physically and mentally," Kami says, "And in spite of it's obvious advantage, it shouldn't be used as a normal training tool. However, I think these circumstances warrant an exception."

"You're all welcome to come along," Goku says, "In fact, Bulma, I'd like to take Gohan along, too."

Bulma closes her eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh, "Goku…' _ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?_ ' is what I _want_ to say...but I know you're only going to try to find a way to sneak him out, and I'm too busy here to try and stop you. So, go ahead, but you better _promise me_ , that you'll make our little boy as strong as you can."

Goku gets up and hugs Bulma, "I _knew_ you'd understand,"

"Are you going to let Vegeta in on this?" Krillin asks, and for his efforts he gets an annoyed look from Raditz.

"Well, yeah," Goku says, "It'll be better than what'll happen if I _don't_."

"There's one catch," Kami says, "And that is that only two people can enter the room together."

"We'll have to go in pairs?" Goku asks. Kami nods. Goku thinks for a moment. "Alright, I think the only person Vegeta could stand to be with for that long is Trunks,"

"Agreed," Raditz says, "And of course, you and I."

Goku looks at Raditz, "Actually Raditz, I was hoping it'd be me and _Gohan_ ,"

"What?" Raditz asks in disbelief.

"I haven't been able to train him as much as I'd like since he wasn't a Super Saiyan," Goku explains, "But now that he is, he's ready to go to the next level. Besides, I felt kind of bad with all the training we were doing not being able to polish Gohan as much as you or Trunks,"

Raditz is obviously frustrated; he gets where Goku is coming from, but with the threat of Cell, they need to focus on developing their strongest fighters _now_.

" _We'll_ go," Kami says to Raditz. Raditz looks at the former Guardian.

"You?" Raditz asks.

"The only person that could keep pace me with in training, right now anyway, is a Super Saiyan," Kami says, adding, "There are also a few things we could learn from each other."

Raditz sulks for a moment.

"I wonder how the rest of us should pair up," Krillin says,

"We have three days to figure it," Yamcha says.

"Okay then," Goku says standing up. He looks at Gohan, "Let's go buddy. We're gonna find Vegeta and Trunks...and then we're going to deal with Cell."

Everyone watches as the two head out.

In West City, a now beaten up van pulls up outside of the Capsule Corps complex. Android 17 steps out and looks in disbelief at the now vacant lot.

"Where the hell did it go?!" Android 17 says, "I bet that crazy bastard Dr. Briefs made the whole building a capsule."

"Seems pretty nifty," Android 18 says, now wearing clothing she's _much_ more comfortable in, "You could put a mall anywhere you want."

17 just shakes his head. "16, you have any ideas, buddy?"

"Just one," Android 16 says. He pops the hood of the van and _lifts_ the engine out, and then crushes it, casually tossing it next to 17. "A new approach. I believe I have an excellent idea on where Son Goku is. We tried your method, it ended in failure. I will go alone, although I would welcome your company."

They watch as 16 takes off in disbelief.

"I thought you were the one calling the shots, 17," Android 18 says. 17 just looks at her angrily and flies off after 16. With a smile, she flies off as well.

Trunks sits, watching Vegeta, who's simply standing on the edge of a cliff. He turns his head as he senses two familiar energies approaching. Trunks smiles and stands up, watching as Goku and Gohan approach.

"You really are amazing, Goku," Trunks says, "You were out for three days...Mom told me the medicine would take ten."

Goku just smiles, "How's Vegeta?"

"He's been standing there ever since Cell appeared," Trunks says. Goku gives him a once over.

"Vegeta is a genius when it comes to fighting," Goku says, "And I have a feeling he's starting to figure out how to transcend Super Saiyan."

Trunks gasps, "Like you did?"

"Exactly," Goku says, "Though, it may take a little bit of time to get full control of it. I'll be right back."

Goku approaches Vegeta. Vegeta doesn't even turn his head, and simply says "What the hell do you want, Kakarot?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do some training," Goku says. Vegeta scoffs.

"You _know_ I train alone," Vegeta says.

"Yeah, but I think you might want to hear about this one, though. I know a place where you can get an entire year's worth of training in only one day," Goku says. Vegeta turns his head, with Goku having his full attention.

"Go on," Vegeta says.

"It's up on the Lookout. A room where you can spend a year inside, and out here only one day will pass. It's also pretty harsh for training, I think you'll love it. When I was a kid I barely lasted a month inside," Goku says.

Vegeta smiles, but he thinks Goku is up to something, "What's the catch? You do realize that I'm planning to kill you and your weakling brother?"

"I know," Goku says, "But after what Cell's done...let's face it Vegeta, if we don't get stronger, you won't get that chance. And the only catch is...we'll have to pair up."

"'Pair-up'? Is this some kind of half-assed kindergarten?" Vegeta asks, "Fine, but I'll take _the boy_ ," he says, referring to Trunks, "I can't stand _you_ and I'll probably _kill_ anyone else, either out of boredom or frustration."

Trunks overhears and this and just shakes his head in disbelief. He looks to Gohan, "Seriously, why did you keep him around?"

Gohan shrugs, "My dad just wants to fight Vegeta again someday. He never backs away from a good fight, and I'm sure he's as excited to fight Cell or the Androids as he scared."

Goku smiles at Vegeta, "Come on, Vegeta."

The four fly off to the lookout, and are given the basic rundown of the Room of Spirit and Time by Mr. Popo.

"One thing, Kakarot," Vegeta says, looking at Goku, "The boy and I go in first, agreed?"

"Agreed," Goku says.

"This way, please," Mr. Popo says, opening the door. Confidently, Vegeta enters the room while Trunks turns and looks at Gohan.

"We'll be waiting," Gohan says.

Trunks goes into the room, and watches as Mr. Popo shuts the door. He looks at Vegeta, but then realizes the enormity of the environment.

"This heat...and this gravity," Trunks says, "It's crazy. No wonder Goku could only go a month,"

The two walk a bit more and look at the endless nothingness of the Room of Spirit and Time.

"This is _perfect_ ," Vegeta says with glee.

***

 **MAY 16, AGE 767**

As the early sunrise creeps through the windows of the main living room at Capsule Corps, Kami flips through news channels quietly, trying to get some kind of update on Cell's latest rampage. He's quiet as he sees Nappa emerge.

"You've been up all night, Kami?" Nappa asks.

"This seems to be the only reliable way to track Cell's progress," Kami replies.

"How bad is it?" Nappa asks.

Kami shakes his head, "It's a steady pace, but the problem is that Cell is growing stronger. Suddenly, Kami looks over his shoulder, suddenly alert. He stands and looks at Nappa, "Get anybody who might be up for a battle, we have visitors,' Kami says, heading to the door. He opens it, and sees the three Androids.

"Hi, can Goku come out to play?" Android 17 says.

 _Krillin, this is Kami. Wake up! The Androids are here!_ Kami thinks telepathically.

"Son Goku is not here," Android 16 says.

"That's disappointing," 17 says. He gives Kami a once over, "How're the new arms?"

Kami glares at him as Nappa, Yamcha and Raditz come out, while Krillin exits the Kame House. All are in their uniforms, though some are making quick adjustments.

"You heard him, Goku isn't here," Kami says, "Leave now."

"I don't suppose you'd be good enough to tell us where he went." 17 says, but Kami is silent. A smile creeps across the android's face, "Well, if that's how it's going to be, then I guess I'll just have to _make_ you tell me."

"You're welcome to try, Number 17," Kami says, "But your quarrel is with _me_ ,"

"He's probably worried about his pals," 18 says, momentarily focusing on Krillin, "Let's do him a solid and move the battle,"

"Great idea, 18," 17 says, "What do you say, Namekian?"

"There's plenty of uninhabited islands around here," Kami says. He looks at the gathered Z-Fighters, "You should all stay here, I'm sure you don't need any reminders as to _why_."

Everyone watches as Kami and the Androids take off.

"There's no way he can win against those three," Nappa says.

"He doesn't need to win," Krillin says, "Soon whoever went into the Room of Spirit and Time should be coming back out...and then we'll see if that training really paid off,"

"It was probably Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta would _insist_ on it," Raditz says.

"You know what that means?" Nappa says with a smile.

 _That whoever wins, we lose?_ Raditz thinks. Krillin and Yamcha just look at Nappa.

"Vegeta wants _payback_." Nappa finishes. Everyone takes a moment to realize just what that entails.

Raditz mutters, "Damnit!" and flies off in pursuit.

***

The three androids and Kami land on the island. Kami and Android 17 just stare each other down.

"Don't worry, pal, it's just us this time. Of course, if any of your friends decide to get involved again…" Android 17 says.

"They won't," Kami says. He throws his cloak of and assumes a battle stance, while Android 17 does the same. The battle begins between the two and initially it's very evenly matched, with neither able to get in any meaningful kind of offense. Suddenly, Android 17 stops and just looks at Kami.

"I don't understand it," 17 says, "Just a couple days ago you were _no_ match for any of us, and now look at you. What's your secret?"

"I believe he has fused with his other half," Android 16 says. Kami looks at the red-haired android, then to Android 17.

"Fused, eh?" Android 17 says.

"Yes, he is now incorporating tactics briefly observed from King Piccolo," 16 finishes.

"He's right," Kami says, "I was once split into two halves, weakened by it, but now I am whole.

"And let me guess, you're 'magically' stronger?" Android 18 asks, but Kami doesn't respond.

"I don't care how strong he is, he's not stronger than me," Android 17 says.

 _This one could be friends with Vegeta_ , Kami thinks to himself, _Do I dare use the Kaioken technique with this strength?_

"Still," 17 says, looking at what's left of the island, "Let's go somewhere else - this island's seen enough chaos. 'Save the Earth', you know?"

 _And he's naturally kind….wonderful_ , Kami thinks again.

***

Gohan and Goku stand on the ledge of the lookout, sensing the energy of the battle.

"They've stopped," Gohan says, "But I can still feel Kami, like he's not even hurt. Do you think he beat the Androids?"

"I don't think so," Goku says, "If they're that strong, we would have felt a lot more from Kami. He's matching them, but I have a feeling we haven't seen his full power."

"You mean he can get _stronger_?!" Gohan asks in surprise.

"Oh yeah," Goku says, "I wish I could show you your brother's world, his Piccolo was amazing,"

"My...brother? Dad, do you mean Trunks?" Gohan asks.

"Of course. Just because he's from a different timeline, it doesn't change the fact that you both have Bulma for a mom."

Gohan sits for a moment, "I wish I had more time with him. Trunks said I taught him everything he knows."

Goku pats his son on the head and smiles, "Gohan, I can't tell you just how much you mean to him. And when this is over, we'll figure out something to do as a family."

"You really think we can pull this off?" Gohan asks.

"I don't know, but we're going to give it our best shot!. Though to be honest, once Vegeta and Trunks get out, I really hope they're strong enough to take care of Cell," Goku says, looking at the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time, "They don't have much time left."

The town was completely deserted, with only clothes littering the streets, showing signs that until not long ago, it was an otherwise normal day. A scream is heard briefly, then falls silent.

"Why do think think these toys will help?" Cell says, picking up a revolver and then crushing it. Suddenly, he looks off into the horizon.

"Well well well, at it again, Kami? Now, just _why_ on Earth would you be using that much energy?"

Cell thinks for a moment, and a monsterous expression resembling a smile and pure joy creeps across his face. "The Androids!"

Immediately, he takes the sky and flies into the direction of the energy.

"Don't worry, my brother and sister, I'm coming! Soon, we will be one big, happy, _perfect_ family!"

***

Kami and the Androids set down on another island. Android 17 again stands in front of Kami, assuming another battle stance. Kami responds in kind.

"Just a heads up, buddy," Android 17 says, "You may want to use your full power here."

"Speak for yourself," Kami says. He powers up and attacks, and this time the fight is much more intense, with Android 18 being amazed at the sight she's seeing.

"He's actually holding his own against 17," she says in amazement. Android 16 only watches and remains silent.

Most of the new island quickly gets destroyed as well, but 17 and Kami just keep in fighting, with 17 eventually going to the sky. Kami smiles and begins firing multiple ki blasts. The android braces himself for the impact, but to his surprise he hasn't been touched once.

"Hey, guy? I'm glad you're going all out, but it usually helps if you at least _try to hit me!_ " Android 17 yells down to Kami. Kami only looks up at smiles.

"I'm not trying to!" he yells. 17 suddenly becomes alert, looking to his left and his right, seeing that there are suspended ki spheres all around him.

"Oh... _shit_ ," 17 says, his eyes going wide. The spheres home in on him resulting in a massive explosion. Kami watches as the smoke from the explosion clears, showing 17 still floating in the sky, his arms up, enveloped by a green sphere.

"An energy field?!" Kami asks. 17 releases the field and lands.

"That was a pretty good trick," the android says, before attacking again. Kami throws a punch square at 17's jaw, but he grabs onto Kami's arm. "I'm sure you remember _this_ ," he says, beginning to pull, only for Kami to attack again, knocking 17 back. The android goes for a jump kick that sends Kami flying back, but the Guardian rebounds off the rocks, getting in a jump kick of his own, knocking 17 down.

***

"They're really going all out!" Krillin says, watching the explosions in the distance. "You can feel the shockwaves from here!"

"Is Vegeta fighting?" Maron asks with a worried tone as (baby) Trunks fusses.

"No," Nappa says, "It's Kami."

Yamcha focuses for a moment, and his eyes go wide, "Krillin….do you feel that energy?"

Nappa and Krillin exchange a concerned look, and then realize the sheer power.

"That has to be Cell!" Krillin says.

"And he's heading right towards them…" Nappa says grimly.

"Guys!" Bulma yells, running out with a small remote in her hand, smiling, "I managed to find a fail-safe that Dr. Gero built into the androids. He built them with bombs in their chest, so in they went rogue he could stop them!"

"Perfect!" Nappa says.

"You have to get within ten meters for it to work," she says.

"Ten meters?" Krillin asks meekly, "That's awfully close."

"I could try to make one with more range, but that'd take a lot more time," Bulma responds.

"Then we don't have much choice," Nappa says. He reaches for the remote, but Krillin stops him.

"No big guy, I'll go," Krillin says, "You kinda stick out like a sore thumb."

"What?" Nappa asks in disbelief. Krillin looks at the remote before he takes it.

"You're sure about this?" Yamcha asks, "If you die again, we can't bring you back with the Dragon Balls."

"I know," Krillin says, "But you have a family, and Nappa has to stay here to protect Bulma. Master Roshi can't fly and Raditz flew off after Kami. Who else can it be?"

"Alright," Nappa says, "Just be careful, this guy means business,"

"Don't worry...it's just ten meters," Krillin says with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone watches as Krillin flies off.

***

"Dad, do you feel that?" Gohan asks his father. "It's Cell, he's heading right towards them, we have to do something!"

"No, Gohan!" Goku says, "I know you want to help - I do too, believe me, but if try to stop Cell now, we'll only get ourselves killed."

"We just can't sit here doing nothing!" Gohan protests.

"We won't, Gohan. Any moment Vegeta and Trunks will come out of the chamber, they'll both be stronger than we are now. They'll have a much better chance against Cell or those androids," Goku explains.

Gohan looks at the door to the Room of Spirit and Time and then back down to the Earth. "I hope you're right, Dad."

***

 _I have no choice now,_ Kami thinks, breathing heavily. _Even with this power, this damn android is too strong._

"I haven't had this much fun in years," Android 17 says, "If you were as strong as you were a couple days ago, I'd probably be bored to death, but you're almost as strong as I am."

"17!" Android 16 yells out, "The being you are fighting is not the same one as before!"

"What? You're saying they have two of these green guys?" 17 asks.

"No! His fighting style mimics that of Piccolo at times, but wavers greatly. The only explanation is that he has somehow combined his power with Piccolo. I am now 100% sure of it"

"What? That's crazy, 16," Android 17 says, looking at Kami.

"It may sound crazy to you, but it's the truth," Kami says, "The information you have is on a Namekian named Piccolo. He was once part of the Namekian you fought before, Kami, but their separation hindered their strength, but now they are one again: _Me_."

"So what do I call you, 'Kamicolo?' Really, it doesn't matter, _nobody_ is stronger than me," 17 says.

Kami sneers, but suddenly stops and looks around. " _Oh no_ ," he says as terror fills him. On a cliff overlooking the battle is Cell.

"Hello boys," Cell yells down, "Mind if I play?"

"Who the hell is this freak?" Android 17 asks.

 _They don't know about Cell! This isn't good!_ Kami thinks.

"Number 17...Number 18…." Cell begins, but focuses on 16, "And one I don't know, but with the mark of the Red Ribbon Army, no doubt an older model."

Cell laughs as he hops down, and Kami and the Androids stare him down. The monster powers up, sending rock and dirt everywhere, to the amazement and horror of the four. Above the island, Raditz only watches in terrified fascination.

 _This is Cell? This is the monster Kami was talking about?_ He thinks. _There's no way_ any _of us can stop this monster!_

Cell slowly advances, but stops, looking at Kami, "Just some friendly advice: If you interfere, I'll destroy you,". Kami is helpless as Cell continues onward.

"Speaking of interfering," Android 17 says, "I was in the middle of something, so you'll have to wait until we're done,"

"No!" Kami yells out, "He's far too dangerous to underestimate, 17! He came here to absorb you and your sister!"

"What?" 18 asks in disbelief.

"Too dangerous? For who, you or me?" 17 asks,

His question is answered as Cell attacks, nearly overpowering the android. Kami jumps in, knocking Cell to the ground, and helping 17 up.

"What the hell is this?" 17 asks.

"A bio-android designed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer to be the strongest fighter in existence. Except he's not complete - to reach that state, he would need to absorb both you and Android 18."

"Yes, that's all true," Cell says, "Once I've achieved perfection, I will be a being of unspeakable power. Join me, my brother and sister - so that I can become the perfect warrior, just as a our father intended!"

"The 'perfect warrior' is right here," 17 says, "And I've heard enough of this crap."

"Well, like it or not, you're going to be absorbed," Cell says plainly.

"Bring it on, you can't be worse than the Namekian."

"No, 17! Flee! He is stronger than anyone, and If he absorbs the two of you, the entire universe will be in peril!" 16 yells.

"Oh, you finally speak up and you're telling me to run?" Android 17 asks, "No chance."

Android 17 attacks, but Cell effortlessly avoids his attacks and quickly overpowers him. 17 watches as Cell's tail transforms from a stinger to a reverse funnel.

"This won't hurt at all, brother!" Cell yells as the tail descends. Android 17 pushes with all his might against it, but it's not enough.

"Get the hell off me!" he yells, and as the tail inches closer, his eyes go wide. Suddenly, Cell is blown back as Kami rushes him, knocking him down. Cell quickly knocks Kami away with a hard blow.

"I warned you, Piccolo, so help me, I warned you," the monster says. He delivers a stiff kick sending Kami flying and landing hard. The Namekian slowly pulls himself back up.

"17 was foolish," Android 16 says to 18, "We should go, _now_. Neither of them can penetrate his defenses. If Cell absorbs the two of yell..."

Kami places his hands together and begins powering up. A yellow energy sphere forms in his hand.

"That's it, enough of you, you monster!" Kami yells. He lets out an even longer yell as he powers up. 17 sees this and runs.

" _KAIOKEN!"_ Kami yells as a the aura shrouds him. The energy sphere flies forward and hits Cell dead on, creating a massive explosion and destroying the ground beneath the bio-android. Water falls like rain over them.

"Not bad," 17 says, "I guess if that hit me, I'd be toast,"

" _WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"_ Android 16 yells.

"Because the green guy just obliterated Cell!" 17 responds.

"No _, look,_ " 16 says. Cell climbs out of the water, completely unphased.

Raditz only watches in horror. _Impossible! He's worse than Freeza! He's worse than any of them!_ He thinks.

"All of you, get out of here, _now!_ " Kami yells, but before he knows it, Cell is upon him, delivering a perfect right hook, knocking Kami down. The monster stands over him and smiles.

"I suppose this is goodbye," Cell says, pointing his finger at the former Guardian, "I guess I absorbed more power than I needed." He fires a Death Beam right into Kami's chest. Raditz gasps in shock and freezes in complete fear.

***

On the Lookout, Goku, Gohan, Dende and Mr. Popo all stop and slowly look at each other, their faces in complete shock.

"No…. _KAMI!"_ Mr. Popo yells out, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Vegeta and Trunks...they were too late," Goku says, his face turning to anger. He looks at his son, breathing heavily, his rage building, "No Gohan, don't!"

"We have to help him!" Gohan yells.

Goku looks at Kami and Dende.

" _Hello, Goku?"_ a voice says.

Goku looks around. "Did anyone say something?"

Dende only shakes his head.

" _I'm speaking to you telepathically Goku. I have to be quick, but long story short, I'm the guy people like Kami and Dende answer to. Listen, there's still time to save Kami, but you have to move now!"_

"Right!" Goku says. He looks again at the three of them. "Dende, I think it's your boss. I'll be right back, there's still a chance to save Kami!"

"I'm coming with you!" Gohan says, but Goku punches him to the grown. Gohan looks up in surprise and hurt at his father.

"I'm sorry Gohan, it's too dangerous!" Goku says. " _Stay here_. If I don't return...grab whoever you can and get into the Room."

Gohan tries to protest, but before he knows it Goku flies off the ledge.

"Listen to your father, Gohan," Mr. Popo says, "You Saiyans may be the only hope Earth has left. This planet cannot lose even one of you!"

Below the Lookout, Goku rushes into to see Korin. "Korin, Senzu Beans!"

"Here!" he says, tossing a bag to him. Goku smiles at his old teacher.

"Thank you,"

"Thank me later, go!" Korin yells. Goku flies off, and after a safe distance, turns Super Saiyans and flies off at top speed.

Back on the island, Cell has turned his attention to Android 17, and walks towards him.

"Just make it easy, Number 17, there's no point in resisting,"

"Bite me!" 17 says, charging Cell. His attack connects, but to his surprise, Cell is gone.

"Over here!" Cell yells, his tail hitting him hard. Cell then picks up 17 and just starts pounding him hard. Androids 18 and 16 only watch futility as they observe the beating.

"You should go now," 16 says.

"I think you're right," 18 replies, "Let's go."

"It was nice traveling with you and your brother. Thank you for the happiness," 16 says, marching forward.

"Oh?" Cell says, watching with curiosity.

"16...don't, he's too strong, it's suicide," 17 says weakly.

"Negative," 16 says, "If my analysis is complete, then my power is equal to Cell's."

"Huh?" 17 asks, confused. 16 is silent as he charges Cell, and to everyone's surprise, he's able to keep up with the monster, blow for blow. Cell manages to get a strong punch in, and his tail flies forward.

"Well, I don't need you, but your bio-energy will make a nice addition to my little _collection_ ," Cell says. The stinger jabs 16, but to his surprise, it's unable to penetrate the android's flesh.

"Oh, I see…" Cell says, "You're an actual _android_."

16 only smiles as he grabs onto Cell's tail and in an amazing feat of strength, rips the tail right off. Cell yells in intense pain and falls, but stands up.

"Impressive," Cells says, "But unluckily for you, I have Namekian DNA," Cell says, as the tail regenerates, "A tail is rather simple to grow back."

"Then I will have to completely destroy you," 16 says.

"Oh, I doubt that," Cell says, powering up. The two charge at eachother again, but this time it's Cell being faster, knocking 16 to the ground hard. 18 only watches in horror, while 17 pulls himself up.

"Enough of these damn distractions," Cell says, moving towards 16. 16 quickly stands up, shooting his arm right into Cell, and quickly grabbing his own arm, he re-attaches it, and slams Cell into the ground, creating a massive crater. He stands over it, and removes his arms once again, revealing built-in cannons.

"HELL FLASH!" he yells, firing into the crater. Energy erupts all over the island, and it subsides. 16 looks down into the crater, re-attaching his arms.

"16, you did it!" Android 18 yells.

"No, both of you leave, now! I can only slow Cell down, it'll take more than that! He needs the two of you!"

"Not a chance, I'm finishing this!" 17 says. "You here that? Get out here so I can squash you like the overgrown bug you are!"

"You've got it!" Cell says, standing behind 17. The tail swoops down and sucks 17 right up into it.

 _He swallowed him whole!_ Raditz thinks.

The two other Red Ribbon Androids only watch as Cell begins to glow white, and starts growing in mass.

"18, we need to go now!" 16 says, running towards her. He grabs her and they run at full speed, only to be cut off by the now larger and stronger Cell.

"Stay awhile and _relax,_ " Cell says, his voice deeper. "It would seem absorbing our brother was worth the effort,"

16 punches Cell right in the face, but it does nothing. Cell only raises his hand and smiles.

 _That stance….Vegeta only showed that days ago!_ Raditz thinks.

"Big Bang Attack," Cell says calmly, and the blast sends 16 flying. 18 runs over to him, seeing part of the larger Android's skull off. She looks at Cell, shaking in fear. Suddenly, she she hears a voice.

"You should join us, sis," the voice says, sounding like Android 17, "Don't do anything foolish. Everything will be fine. I didn't like the idea of being with Cell either, but this power is incredible. You should be absorbed as well."

"Don't listen, it's a trick!" Android 16 says.

"If you join us, we can defeat Goku just like our father wanted," the voice says. 18's expression changes into one of anger.

"That's not 17," she says, "He hated Dr. Gero. He'd never call that bastard his father after he stole our lives."

"Fine," Cell says, "I wanted to play nice, but it seems you leave me no choice."

In response, 18 places her hand over her heart.

"Oh yes, those little bombs Dr. Gero built into the two of you. It'll take you a moment to power up the energy needed to destroy yourself. But I'm too fast for you...just make it easy on yourself, dear sister."

18 only looks on in fear, but something catches her eye. Floating in the sky is Raditz, fully powered up as a Super Saiyan. He holds both hands forward as two massive purple energy spheres build up in both of them.

 _Launch...Ranch...Kakarot...I think I'm going to die_. Raditz thinks to himself. He fires both blasts down in a Double Vacation Delete, and follows up with as another, and then another, blasting Cell into a deep crater. He floats for a moment, but falls down, his hair going back to normal. Cell only rises out and looks right at Raditz.

"To think that a _weakling_ such as you could try to stop me," Cell says to him, kicking Raditz away. He raises his hand, smiling, but stops as he sees something flying in.

"Oh, what a lucky day," Cell says with a smile as Goku lands, checking on his brother. He force feeds him a Senzu Bean."

"Here, find Kami, give one to him," he says. Raditz nods and flies into the water. Goku looks up at Cell.

"So, you must be Cell," Goku says.

"And of course, you are Goku," Cell says, his smile growing.

"I think we both know that as it stands, I don't have a chance in hell against you," Goku says, "But give me one day, and I'll end you."

"One day? You're going to magically get strong enough to destroy me in one day? Don't make me laugh, Son Goku," Cell says. He fires a blast, but to his surprise, Goku is able to dodge it. Goku turns around and sees Raditz and Kami, now recovered, floating. He smiles.

 _I made it in time,_ he thinks, _Now I just have to get out of here alive._

Cell fires another blast at Goku, but he dodges again. He watches as Kami and Raditz fly off.

"You persistent little gnat!" Cell says, but to his surprise, Goku flies straight up.

" _Taiyo-Ken!"_ Goku says, as brilliant light emerges. Cell yells in pain as he's blinded, but looking around, he sees nothing.

 _Damn that Tien Shinhan for that cursed technique!_ Cell thinks. _Those two androids escaped, too. Very well, Goku, Have your day. I look forward to it._

On the Lookout, Goku, Raditz and Kami land. Mr. Popo runs up and gives Kami a huge hug, causing the Namekian to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm alright, old friend," Kami says. He turns to Goku and smiles, "I believe I owe you one,"

"Don't worry about it," Goku says with a smile. "That was great thinking for both of you. You did what you could to try to stop those Androids….and Raditz," Goku says, turning towards his brother, "If you hadn't jumped in, I'm sure Cell would have gotten the other one."

"Yes," Raditz says, "But now that Cell has absorbed Android 17...I'm not sure if anything can stop him, much less if he reaches his complete form."

"Well, the show's only starting," Goku says. He walks over to Gohan and hugs his son. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Gohan."

"It's….alright Dad. I probably would've done something stupid and died…" he says, tears swelling up. "I'm scared, Dad. I'm so scared."

"I know, son," Goku says, still hugging him, "I am, too."

"You, Kakarot? I thought you'd want to beat Cell into a pulp," Raditz says.

"Well, yeah," Goku says, "But that doesn't make it any easier. When I fought Vegeta and Freeza...I was only scared about Gohan and Bulma being left alone, but I knew that somehow, for as terrible as they were, life would go on. But this…"

"The fate of this universe is hanging in our hands," Kami says grimly. He takes a seat. A few moments later, they all see a plane approaching.

"What in the world?" Raditz says. Dende focuses for a moment.

"It's Bulma," he says, and they watch as the plane lands. She exits and waves at everyone, running up and giving Goku a kiss, and a hug to Gohan.

"So, this is the Lookout, huh?" Bulma says, looking around.

"Yeah, this is where Kami and Dende live" Goku says. Bulma smiles at the Guardian. "Wow, Dende. It's been a long time."

"It has," Dende says with a smile, "But why have you come here?"

"I brought you guys some gifts," she says, revealing a capsule. With a small toss, a crate appears.

"Look, they're coming out!" Mr. Popo says. Everyone turns and watches as first Trunks exists the Room of Spirit and Time, followed by Vegeta. Trunks' hair is longer, and both of their battle suits are completely torn and worn out. Vegeta glares at Raditz with pure contempt and hatred as an evil grin grows on his face.

"Sorry for the wait," Trunks says, with an usual confidence in his voice.

"How it'd go?" Gohan asks.

"Two months after we went in, Dad-I mean, Vegeta, was able to surpass the Super Saiyan barrier. That wasn't enough, so what we did was - "

"You've said enough, boy," Vegeta says.

Goku looks at his rival and smiles. "It went well?"

"Oh yes, Kakarot," Vegeta says.

"Wait...Trunks, why is your hair longer? You've only been gone a day. You were serious, Goku? There's a room where a year passes in a day?"

Goku smiles at his wife and says nothing. Bulma turns to Dende. "You...think I could go in there? To carry the baby?"

Dende smiles and just shakes his head, "It's pretty intense in that room. I wouldn't advise it."

"Oh well, a girl can dream, right?" Bulma says. She turns to the crate. "Here, I thought you guys could use these." She holds up a battle suit and tosses one to Gohan. "And of course, this one's for you, Raditz," she says, tossing him a blue vest. "I managed to make some improvements on the designs we grabbed from Freeza's ship, I made one for everyone."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kami says, "After what Freeza did to my people…"

"I understand," Bulma says.

The four Saiyans change into the new battle suits. "This brings back some memories," Gohan says and he fits his vest on. Vegeta adjusts his gloves and gives Goku a once over.

"You look like a proper Saiyan warrior now, Kakarot," Vegeta says, "Too bad you won't get a chance to make use of it,"

"Knock yourself out, Vegeta," Goku says, "Seriously, I would not complain if you killed Cell."

"Vegeta, listen," Kami says, "I don't know how strong you've become, but now is not the time to let your pride cloud your judgment. You _know_ how strong I am, but that wasn't even enough to scratch Cell. He nearly killed me, and that was _before_ he absorbed Android 17,"

"So what you're saying is it might be a challenge?" Vegeta says.

Kami shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Do what you will, Vegeta."

"For once, put your stupid pride aside and listen!" Raditz yells. Vegeta only glares at Raditz.

"This coming from you, Raditz?" Vegeta asks.

"You didn't see what I saw! You didn't feel what the rest of us felt! Did you forget what Android 18 did to _you_?! Well, this is much worse!"

"Shut up, I don't have to take this from you! Come on, boy. Let's go play with the bug." Vegeta says, flying off. Trunks only sighs.

"Trunks…" Bulma says. He turns to her, "Come back alive."

"Don't worry about it, Mom. As for Vegeta, well...I'll do what I can to keep him in check. I'll kill Cell myself if I have to," he says. Trunks turns to Kami, "Thanks for the warning, Kami. It didn't fall on deaf ears."

Kami smiles, "I appreciate that. Be careful."

Trunks smiles and nods, and with a brief wave goodbye, he leaves. Goku looks at Gohan. "Well...let's go, Gohan."

"Right,' Gohan says. He looks at Bulma and gives her a quick hug. "I just realized it'll be my first birthday without you, Mom."

"That's okay, honey, I'll make a cake for a you when you get out," she says, kissing her son. She looks at Goku. "You're sure he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure of it, Bulma, _trust me_ ," Goku says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

They watch as father and son enter the Room of Spirit and Time.

"I hope he's okay," Bulma says.

"He knows what he's doing," Raditz says, "I was angry that Kakarot chose Gohan over me, but I know he has a reason. Gohan has the potential to be greater than any of us...and if anyone can push my nephew to that point...it's Kakarot."

***

" _ANDROID 18, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Cell's voice booms over an island chain. " _IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF, I WILL DESTROY EACH AND EVERY ISLAND!"_

On a deserted island, 18 looks up to the sky.

"It's a bluff," Android 16 says, "Cell needs you. He may destroy the islands, but he won't use enough power to harm us."

In a small city on one of the islands, every citizen stops and looks up, seeing Cell floating. Panic begins to erupt.

"Fine then," Cell says to himself. "I'll start with this one!" He raises his hands and fires several energy blasts down at it, destroying the city.

In flight, Vegeta smiles as he sees the explosions on the horizon. _If this is all Cell can do, I wonder what Kakarot and the others were afraid of_ , Vegeta thinks. He smiles and turns Super Saiyan as more explosions go off in the distance.

"That one was close!" 18 yells.

"He needs you," 16 repeats. "Just brace yourself and escape when the energy hits."

" _THERE'S ONLY ONE ISLAND LEFT, 18! DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT, I'M ALREADY STRONGER THAN ANYTHING IN THIS MISERABLE UNIVERSE!"_

 _Then I'll just have to scour the ocean_ , Cell thinks, raising his hand. He yells, but before he can destroy the final island, he turns as he senses something closing in. _What is this?_

"Don't move, stay down," 16 says to 18. "If you leave now, it's all over,".

"Wait...is that…?" 18 starts, looking up at the sky.

"Hello there," a voice says. Cell turns around.

" _Vegeta,"_ Cell says.

"And you must be Cell," Vegeta says smugly.

"Let's talk," Vegeta says, landing. Cell does likewise. "You know, I was expecting an actual monster, but you...you're nothing," Vegeta says,

"Oh, that's funny," Cell says, "What brings you to my little neck of the woods? You come here to try to defeat me?"

"Defeat?" Vegeta asks, "Oh no, Cell. 'Defeat' isn't a strong enough word. Let's go with…' _obliterate_ '."

"I would say 'Don't make me laugh'," Cell says, "But I have Android 17's memories. I _know_ what happened when you fought Android 18. Your buddy Raditz? He couldn't scratch me,"

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Vegeta asks, "For a being made from my cells...you're quite a disappointment."

"Is that a fact?" Cell says.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Android 18 says, "He couldn't even fight me, what does he plan to do against Cell?"

Cell watches as Trunks lands. "Ah... _Trunks_. So, you needed backup after all."

"The boy is only a spectator. I'm fighting you one on one, and he knows better than to join in."

Cell laughs.

"Vegeta's suicidal, Cell's right not to take him seriously," 18 says.

"Don't be so sure...his power has increased substantially," 16 says, "He's not the same fighter he was."

"You mean he held back in our fight?" 18 asks, but 16 is silent.

"Watch closely Cell, I'm going to wipe that disgusting smirk right off your face,' Vegeta says, as he begins powering up to Super Saiyan Grade 2. The energy output is so intense as his size increases that parts of the island becoming ablaze.

***

"Amazing," Kami says, standing on the edge of the lookout, "He's reached the same power Goku found...only he's much stronger."

Raditz takes a deep breath, "He might have a chance."

***

Vegeta lunches forward, and with a mighty punch, hits Cell in his stomach. From that point on, the Prince of All Saiyans proceeds to completely dominate the monster, his blows so powerful that chunks of the island are destroyed with each impact.

"I look at you right now, Cell, and I'm disgusted that I'm part of some cheap imitation. Come on, I'm part of you, where's your damn pride?" Vegeta says with glee.

 _There's no way Cell can match Dad's speed or strength_ , Trunks thinks.

"I guess I'll have to fight for real," Cell says.

"Good! Don't hold back on my account!" Vegeta says. Cell begins to attack, but Vegeta dodges every blow with ease. "With all due respect, you're beginning to bore the hell out of me, Cell!"

"Just you wait," Cell says, but Vegeta continues the assault. Cell pushes Vegeta back and fires off a massive energy blast that hits Vegeta dead on, but to his surprise, Vegeta only stands with his arms crossed. The prince looks at his shoulder and casually brushes off a bit of dirt.

"Mind the uniform, it's brand new," Vegeta says.

"That's it...no holding back," Cell says. He rushes forward and connects squarley with Vegeta's face, knocking the prince back. Vegeta smiles as a small trickle of blood runs down from his mouth. He wipes it away and laughs.

"This...this is impossible," Cell says, "There's no way you can have this much power, you're just Vegeta!"

"That's where you're wrong," Vegeta says, "I...am _Super Vegeta!"_

Above the island, Krillin stops and watches. _Vegeta and Cell….which one is the real monster?_ He thinks to himself.

"'Super Vegeta'? How absurd. Where I'm from, 17 was able to kill you without a second thought! I have his power, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who's stronger!"

"You know what they say, Cell: _History is written by the winners_. I suggest you take this opportunity to grow and _live in the moment_ , not that it'll last long,"

"You smug bastard!" Cell says, pulling his hands back. "GALICK GUN….FIRE!"

The Galick Gun hits Vegeta dead on, but Vegeta only laughs. "So that's what it feels like. I won't lie, the Galick Gun is one of my favorites...but I don't know what I expected from some knockoff like you."

Vegeta continues his assault, with Cell still being dominated. The battle rages over land and under the sea. "You want to know the best part, Cell?" Vegeta asks with a chuckle, "You're not only completely outclassed by me, but even Trunks puts you to shame. You're such a disappointment, you're not even the second fiddle. I'm growing bored, this isn't even a warmup,"

 _Cell sure looks different then from what Kami described...did he already absorb both Androids? If he did, then this remote…_ Krillin thinks.

***

"Good, Gohan, Good! Keep it up!" Goku says as Gohan, in Super Saiyan form gives everything he can against his father, "Soon you'll surpass the Super Saiyan, you're doing great!"

Gohan continues his attacks, but Goku jumps back, "Alright! Let's work on defense! _Ka...me…._ "

Gohan smiles as he pulls his hands back and begins his own Kamehameha. The Kamehameha Wave from both father and son collide, and both struggle with all they have, but it's a pure impasse. Eventually, Goku starts to increase his power as Gohan struggles to keep up.

"Dad...it's too much!"

"No it's not, Gohan! Come on, fight it!"

Gohan yells and strains, so much that he doesn't even realize his body is increasing his size. His Kamehameha slowly begins to overtake Goku's.

"Perfect Gohan! Keep going, you're doing great!" Goku yells.

***

"Damn you, Vegeta!" Cell yells out, "If only I had a couple more minutes, I would have achieved perfection and then you'd be destroyed!"

 _Perfection?_ Krillin thinks, _Then Cell must not have absorbed both Androids. I have to find whichever one is left...the world's counting on me!_

"Oh?" Vegeta says, "You're saying if you reach perfection, only then you could win?"

Cell picks himself up and smiles, "Speed, strength….all of it would be perfect."

Above, Krillin frantically scans the island, and smiles when he sees Android 18. _There she is...the one that thinks I'm 'cute'..._ he thinks to himself. _Ten meters….okay Krillin, we can do this._ He lands and slowly makes his way towards them. _Android 16 looks pretty beat up..._

Krillin continues moving, but then he stops as remembers the kiss from Android 18. _No...no, do it, Krillin, this is the only chance!_ He strains for a moment, and then drops the remote, catching Android 18's attention. She turns to him, afraid.

"Oh...I remember you…" she says, and looking down, she sees' the remote. _The emergency cutoff switch? Why does he have it?!_

"What do you say, Vegeta? Saiyans love a good fight...and you'll get all that and _more_ ," Cell says. Vegeta considers this for a moment, and smiles.

"Alright, Cell," Vegeta says, "I know you're only _trying_ to lay a trap, but go, reach your 'perfect form', but you better not disappoint me."

Cell smiles and flies up, only to be blocked by Trunks. His face is one of pure fury.

"Just because my dad will let you complete yourself, I'm not going to, you monster!" Trunks yells.

"You!" Vegeta yells, "Stay out of this, Trunks! This is between me and Cell!"

Meanwhile, Krillin and Android 18 continue to stare at each other. Krillin grimaces. _I'm so sorry, Bulma,_ he thinks, and with that, he crushes the remote. 18's eyes go wide.

"That's sweet...but _why_ would you do that?! That was your only chance to stop Cell!" She yells.

"Run, 18! Don't let him absorb you, get out of here!" Krillin yells.

"Vegeta!" Cell yells, "You going to do something about…" Cell stops, noticing the yelling. He takes a look and an elated smile grows on his face. "18! _I'VE FOUND HER!"_

 _Oh no,_ Trunks thinks. "Hey, Cell's found, _run!"_ he yells. Android 18 looks up and sees Cell looking down. He takes off at top speed. "I won't let you complete yourself!" Trunks yells, powering up to Super Saiyan Grade 2

 _So, the androids were on this island after all,_ Vegeta thinks, "I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE, TRUNKS!" he yells.

Cell lands and advances towards Android 18. Android 16 stands up. "Oh, don't go through too much trouble, 16, I have Vegeta's blessing," he says

"You don't have mine!" Trunks yells, attacking Cell and knocking him back. He continues the onslaught, beating Cell without mercy, that is until Vegeta jumps in, countering his son's attacks and following it up with his own.

"Father, are you out of your mind?!" Trunks yells.

"Damnit, I told you, boy!" Vegeta yells, "What are you going to do about it? You're too much of a _coward_ to kill your father!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Trunks says, and with a Burning Attack, he sends Vegeta flying into the ocean. Trunks then turns his attention over to Cell, who's almost upon Android 18.

"No!" Android 16 says, standing and charging Cell. In spite of his valiant effort, Cell only laughs and with one punch knocks 16 to the ground.

"Stay back, 18!" Krillin says, running forward and attacking. Cell laughs again as the assault does nothing to him.

"Oh, this would be funny if it weren't so sad," Cell says, and with a single backhand, he knocks Krillin away, and smiles at Android 18. "Now... _Android 18…_ "

"I don't think so!" Trunks yells, reaching Cell just in time. He begins a massive attack of punches and kicking, slowly but surely pushing Cell back.

 _Vegeta wasn't kidding,_ Cell thinks, "My, you are strong! If only you and daddy got along, you might be able to stop me!"

"I don't need him!" Trunks yells, continuing the attack, though Cell changes his strategy to one of pure defense, but it's not enough, and with a last attack, manages to knock Cell down again. Trunks stares at him definitely, raising his hand, and let's loose with a God Breaker. A massive explosion rocks the island, and he turns to Android 18.

"You! Get the hell out of here!" he yells. Android 18 goes over to 16, but he declines.

"No, help the little one!" he yells, barely able to push himself up. She goes over to Krillin.

"Come on, sweetheart, get up!" she says, fumbling with his gi. She finds a Senzu Bean and forces it into his mouth, and Krillin opens his eyes. He smiles at her, but then they go wide as he sees Cell floating in the sky.

"18, go!" he yells, but at that moment, Cell raises his hands to his face.

" _TAIYO-KEN!"_ Cell yells, and a massive light fills the island, with everyone grabbing their eyes in pain.

"Damnit, a Solar Flare!" Krillin says, flailing about. He steps in front of 18, but an energy blast from Cell knocks him back.

"What happened?!" Trunks yells, flying up and rubbing his eyes frantically.

"And now…" Cell says as he lands right next to Android 18, "It's time for the main event…"

His tail swoops down, and just as 18 regains her sight, all she sees is the void of the funnel.

"Oh….oh no," Krillin says, slowly standing up. Cell begins to emit an even brighter light, and electricity begins to crackle around him. In the sky above, Vegeta watches with a smile on his face.

 _Alright Cell, I held up my end of the bargain...let's just see what this completion does for you,_ Vegeta thinks to himself.

***

Up on the lookout, Kami and Raditz stand at the edge, both of their faces showing expressions of sheer horror.

"Uh...what in the hell is that?" Bulma asks.

"You sense that?!" Raditz asks, but Bulma only nods.

"It's Cell…..Vegeta, that damn fool! He may have just doomed all of us!" Kami says. _Damnit, Goku...you're a good person, but that's one guy you should have never have let off the hook!_

"Wait," Bulma asks with growing concern in her voice, "You mean Vegeta let Cell reach completion? What about the damn remote?!"

"...Krillin destroyed it," Kami says glumly.

"What?! Why?!" Bulma demands.

"He...may have a crush on Android 18," Raditz says.

"But that doesn't help us now! Vegeta and Trunks were more than capable of fighting Cell before, they may have even been able to destroy him, but now…" Kami says, stopping.

***

The light clears, and the now complete Cell turns around. Vegeta scoffs and yells down.

"Is that it? You actually _shrank_!" Vegeta yells down. Cell says nothing as he begins to slowly stretch. Krillin breathes heavy as tears pour from his eyes.

"You...you bastard!" he says, and begins a barrage of Destructo Discs that do nothing to Cell. Cell only smirks and slowly walks towards Krillin. Looking up, Krillin breathes heavily and begins attacking to zero effect. Cell only kicks him, knocking him into the distance.

"Krillin!" Trunks yells, taking off after him. He lands and feeds him a Senzu Bean. "You okay?"

Krillin sits up and wipes his eyes, "No!" he yells, "That monster killed Android 18!"

Trunks gasps for a moment, but finally he connects the dots, "You cared about her, didn't you? You don't have to answer that,"

"But that's not all," Krillin says, "...Vegeta's going to die."

"What?" Trunks asks.

"When Cell hit me," Krillin begins, "I knew he was holding back. He has way more power than what he hit me with. Just like you... _Trunks._ "

"...you figured it out?" Trunks says quietly.

"You're actually stronger than Vegeta, aren't you?" Krillin asks.

"Dad managed to break through to the same level of Goku within two months," Trunks says, "But one day….I managed to surpass that. I never told him about it, you know how his ego is! He should've killed Cell when he had the chance."

"Is that all you're going to do, Cell?" Vegeta says landing, "Crushing an ant really isn't a proper display of your 'perfect power' now, is it?"

"Oh, Vegeta, that was just a minor nuisance," Cell says, "Although, I am kind of curious to know just how _strong_ I've become. I suppose you'll do for a warm up."

"A warm up?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes," Cell says, "I'm sure you of all people appreciate how hard it is _not_ to kill Krillin. Although….ah yes, that's right, Krillin was dead for a decade in _this timeline_. Oh well, water under the bridge. Now, how about that test drive?"

"Fine," Vegeta says, smiling, "Just so you know, if I break it, I'm not buying it,"

Cell only smiles, and Vegeta attacks, but Cell only repels each blow with little effort. Trunks and Krillin watch, but Vegeta slowly grows frustrated at the lack of progress.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Vegeta says.

"I did say this was a warm-up, but alright, if you insist," Cell says, flipping backwards, "Before you do anything, I'm going to give you one chance, Vegeta. One single chance to kill me. I want to prove a point to you. Hit me as hard as you can."

Vegeta charges forward and delivers a solid kick right to Cell's neck that nudges it slightly. Vegeta's eyes go wide, and he jumps back.

"That...that didn't do anything at all!" Krillin says.

Vegeta looks at Cell with anger, only to have the monster smile at him. "I don't like to go back on my word, Vegeta, but this is your last chance. You, me...hard as you can. Is that clear?"

"... _Crystal,_ " Vegeta says, floating up. He begins to power up immensely as yellow ki surrounds him.

"Oh, that's much better, Vegeta! Keep going, you're doing great!" Cell yells up with genuine encouragement.

"That power!" Krillin exclaims.

"He's going to destroy the world!" Trunks says in a panic.

" _CELL!_ " Vegeta yells down, " _AFTER ALL THAT TALK, DO YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO TAKE THIS HEAD ON? OR ARE YOU REALLY JUST A COWARD AFTERALL?!_ "

"You have to stop him, Trunks, before he gets killed!" Krillin yells.

"He'll never forgive me! I'll...intervene when he gets knocked out," Trunks says, watching his father intently.

Vegeta's energy grows even larger. Krillin and Trunks only look at each other in horror.

"DAD!" Trunks yells out, "YOU CAN'T! YOU'LL KILL ALL OF US!"

"Prince, I don't have all day!" Cell calls out.

"Give me a moment," Vegeta yells down, "Soon all you'll be feeling is OBLIVION! _FINAL…..FLASH!_ "

Vegeta lets loose as the Final Flash streaks down towards Cell. For a moment, Cell's face turns from happiness to terror as the attack connects, and a massive explosion rocks the area. As the dust settles, Vegeta smiles as he sees Cell, missing half his torso, standing in agony. Vegeta begins to laugh maniacally.

"You think this is a joke?!" Cell yells, "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!"

"'Perfect Cell', huh?" Vegeta says, still laughing, "Oh, that was _rich!_ "

"Vegeta…," Cell says, "I'm sorry, but…." Cell stops and suddenly regenerates his entire body, and Vegeta stops laughing as he can only stare at the monster with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Joke's on you!" Cell says with a smile. Vegeta's anger grows and he rushes forward with a completely futile assault. Cell only smiles and watches, until he grabs Vegeta by the neck and lifts him up.

"Now, you once told me something about 'growing', yes? Well, here's _my_ advice to you, _Prince_ Vegeta: Stop writing checks that your _ass can't cash_." And with that, he squeezes Vegeta's neck and casually throws him a great distance away.

"Dad!" Trunks yells.

"No, Trunks!" Krillin says, "You're the only one that has a hope now! Stop Cell, I'll get Vegeta!"

Cell marches towards Vegeta. _Now to put that smug asshole out of his misery_ , he thinks, but to his surprise, Trunks lands in front of him.

"Oh? I guess you really do want to be just like daddy, eh Trunks?"

"I would have never have let you reached this form," Trunks says as he goes Super Saiyan, "His pride is the only reason you're alive, Cell, and because of his pride, he doesn't know about this!"

Trunks yells as his muscles begin to increase to massive proportions. The energy output creates bursts of electricity all over, until finally it subsides. Cell smiles slowly at the now Super Saiyan Grade 3 Trunks.

***

"That's incredible!" Raditz says in awe, "Trunks managed to beyond what even Kakarot is capable of!"

"Yes," Kami says, "But the question is, is it enough to stop Cell?"

"He's my son," Bulma says, "Of course he is!"

Kami only raises his hand to Bulma, and focuses intently on the fight brewing below.

***

"Dad!" Gohan yells as Goku looks at his body in shock. "That...that power, what is it?"

"I'm not quite sure, Gohan," Goku says, "But it's power output is insane!"

"You might actually be strong enough to beat Cell now!" Gohan says. Goku smiles at his son.

"Strong enough? Oh, you bet. _Quick_ enough….no."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asks.

"It's simple Gohan. This does make me much, _much_ stronger, but Cell's just too fast to make any kind of use out of this form. The price you have to pay is your speed and mobility...and what good is that if you can't hit anything?"

"So...what can we do?" Gohan asks.

"Hold on," Goku says, reverting to his normal state. He paces for a moment, but then looks at Gohan and smiles. He then looks up at the clock. "It looks like we have a good amount of time left. That ascend form...it's strong too, but it still takes a bit of mobility away. I think we need to focus on something a little better than brute force, Gohan. Here's what we're going to do."

"Alright Dad, I'm listening," Gohan says.

"The main problem with being a Super Saiyan is that is uses up too much of your stamina," Goku explains, "That wasn't a problem when I had to deal with Freeza, or even Android 19. The heart virus was just a fluke. But those ascended forms burn it up much faster. I'm not sure if Super Saiyan alone is enough to defeat Cell, but if we can learn to completely control it, we can fight a war of attrition against him."

"So how do we control it?" Gohan asks.

"Easy," Goku says, "Go Super Saiyan, Gohan."

Gohan nods and does so. Goku smiles and does likewise.

"Alright, Gohan. For the next two months, no more fighting, no more combat training. We have to make the Super Saiyan form our natural strength. No matter what we do, we have to maintain it for as long as our bodies will let us, and then when it fails...we do it all over again. If I'm right about Saiyan physiology, we'll adapt naturally to it. And then...we can crush Cell."

***

Trunks attacks Cell with all his might, easily knocking the bio-android around, completely dominating him.

"You weren't kidding!" Cell says, "You _are_ stronger than Vegeta!"

"Shut up!" Trunks yells, "He doesn't matter now!"

"It's nice to get a real fight this time!" Cell says.

"I'll show you just how much stronger than my father I've become!" Trunks yells.

"Your father? Wait, time out!" Cell says, flying back. Trunks glares at him. "I didn't mean _your father_ , or even Krillin or the Androids. I mean _you_ , Trunks, _specifically_. And not that half hearted attempt you made to stop me,"

"What are you talking about?!" Trunks yells.

"Riddle me this: How do you think I got here?" Cell asks.

"Well, you stole my time machine in the future," Trunks responds.

"Right. And just _how_ do you think I got said time machine?" Cell asks with a smile. Trunks realizes exactly what Cell is talking about.

"Don't get me wrong. From one person that's part-Sayan to another, I'm proud of you, Trunks. I had no idea you could go beyond Super Saiyan! But there's only one small problem with it!"

"What are you going on about this time?!" Trunks yells.

"You want to know a secret kid? That transformation...is completely useless." Cell says plainly.

"Useless? You're the one that retreated!"

"Oh, indeed! Maybe it's just the fact that I'm perfect is influencing my judgement. You probably _are_ strong enough to kill me, Trunks, but in that form...you will _never hit me_."

"What?" Trunks says, "You're bluffing, I've been hitting you this whole time!"

"Please," Cell says with a grin. "You haven't been _hitting_ me, I've been _letting you_ hit me, there's a small difference. I wanted to test it out, see if it lived up to the hype. Go ahead, give it your best shot!"

Cell lands, and Trunks' assault begins again, only this time Cell dodges with no effort at all.

"Do you see what I'm talking about, Trunks? You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with that form! Hell, I'm willing to bet that Vegeta managed to reach that state, and he quickly realized just how useless it was!"

Trunks stops and just stares at Cell. He reverts to his normal state. "Fine then...I guess you really are too strong. Kill me and be done with it…"

Cell laughs. "Maybe I will kill you, Trunks. But there is one thing that's been bothering me. A few days ago, Vegeta couldn't even handle Android 18. Suddenly both of you were able to completely dominate my semi-perfect form, and of course there's that little trick you just pulled. Tell me how you got so strong so fast?"

Trunks only glares at Cell, waiting for the inevitable.

"Fine, be that way," Cell says, "But let me ask you another question: If you had more time, could you get stronger?"

"Wha? What do you mean? Probably!" Trunks says.

"And one last question: Is Son Goku using the same method you and Vegeta did to get so strong?"

"Yes," Trunks answers.

"Interesting," Cell says, "Alright boy scout, turn that frown upside down! You get to live...at least for a while longer."

"What? You're not going to kill me?" Trunks asks, confused.

"Not today, hell not even in the next week! You're a hero, Trunks! You just saved everyone's life...for now, anyway. Do me two favors, kiddo. First, tell all your pals to keep May 27th open, and to keep watching the news," Cell says in a jovial tone.

"...Why?" Trunks asks.

"Time for a small history lesson," Cell says, "Have you heard about the World Martial Arts Tournament? They revived it this year! The last champion before then was Son Goku! You'll get more details later, however the concept is roughly the same. In ten days, be there or be square. And as for why, well….I'm sure we've both learned a lot since we came to this time. And while I can't speak for you, if there is one thing I've learned, it is that there is nothing _sweeter_ than the sheer terror on a person's face right as they realize they're doomed."

Trunks only looks at Cell in horror.

"Yes! That's it, that's the look!" Cell exclaims, "So, ta-ta for now, and don't touch that dial. Until then…"

Trunks watches the monster fly off, and heads over to Krillin and Vegeta, now recovered, relaying the information.

"A tournament? He really is a monster," Krillin says in disbelief.

"It's his mistake to make," Vegeta says, "One more day in that chamber will be more than enough for me to defeat him,"

"I'm going with you," Trunks says, "I have a score to settle with that bastard,"

"Don't expect any help from me," Vegeta says.

"I _don't_ ," Trunks replies harshly.

"Please…," Android 16 begins, walking up to them, "I too have unfinished business with this Cell. Please take me back to Capsule Corporation so I may be repaired,"

"Why would we do that?! We don't need or want the help of one of Dr. Gero's monsters!" Trunks says.

"Trunks," Android 16 begins, "I am sorry for what my brother and sister did in your timeline. However, I give you assurances that no such actions were taken here. We only meant to find...and kill….Son Goku, but in this time, my siblings have not harmed anybody."

"I think we can trust him," Krillin says, "You saw how strong he was - he never bothered to attack any of us, and did all he could to stop Cell. If he was against us, why would he be so damaged?"

Trunks turns away, "It's on you, Krillin. If you think he's alright...whatever, but I can't condone it. I don't trust him at all,"

"Well, what do you say, big guy?" Krillin asks, "Want to get patched up?"

 **MAY 18, AGE 767**

"Anything yet?" Yamcha asks as he takes as seat in front in the living room of Capsule Corps. Krillin only shakes his head as he continues to flip through channels.

"It's all some sick game to him," Krillin says, "He knows we're watching, and…"

"Wait, change it back!" Yamcha says. Krillin does so while Yamcha calls for everyone to gather. They all watch as Cell stands in a newsroom.

" _We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this breaking announcement!"_ Cell says, " _Greetings citizens of Earth. You may all call me 'Cell'. For those of you wondering just who this green monster is on your TV, you know those incidents of mass murder being reported the past few days? Well, yours truly is the responsible party. The good news is that so many of your fellow Earthlings gave me all the energy I could hope for, so I won't be needing to absorb any more of you. But that's not why I'm here today. In exactly nine days, I will be hosting an event the likes of which this planet has never seen, which I am calling 'The Cell Games'! In short, it is quite similar to your precious World Martial Arts Tournament, but with a couple small differences. Unlike your tournament, I will be the only opponent for this event. In order to win, you simply need to knock me out of the ring, knock me out, or kill me. Of course, the same goes for_ my _opponents, so I urge anyone thinking about entering_ _to bring their A-game_. _The location of this glorious battle will be at Point 5 28 KS, northwest of Central City. If I'm defeated - great news! You all get to live! But if I win, well…._ "

They watch as Cell points his hand to the model globe in the studio. He lets out an energy blast that destroys the model globe.

"He's letting the world know exactly what they're in for," Yamcha says.

" _Of course, it won't be that simple,"_ Cell says, " _When I defeat all of your warriors, I want to give you my full and complete assurance that I will hunt down each and every one of you until no Earthling is left alive. So, just think about that. I'll see your very best in 9 days, on May 27th. Thank you for watching, and we now return to our normal programing!"_

They watch as Cell flies out. Krillin mutes the TV, while Vegeta starts walking to the door.

"Vegeta," Nappa asks, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious, Nappa?" Vegeta asks, "I don't care about these Earthlings, but I can't rest while that thing breathes. I'm going back to that room for more training!"

"But...Vegeta!" Maron says, running up to him and crying. Vegeta turns away, but she only continues to bawl on him, "What about our son?"

Vegeta looks over to baby Trunks, sleeping in his cradle. _My own son...and I've neglected him._

"You want him to be safe, don't you?" Vegeta says, sharply, "Stopping that creature is the only way to make that happen!"

With that, both Vegeta and Trunks leave, leaving Nappa, Yamcha and Krillin looking at each other. Yamcha breaks the silence, "Nappa...are you going to?"

"I'm not sure," Nappa says, "I get dreams of hitting that Super Saiyan power...and I want to make this bastard pay, too, but I'm not sure if a year is enough time."

"Don't be crazy!" Krillin says, "It took Vegeta and Raditz time to reach it, I'm sure if you work at it hard enough you can be a Super Saiyan."

Nappa considers this, "Alright!"

Masher Roshi contemplates all of this, "If Cell is too strong for even Vegeta or Trunks, my advice would be to sit this one out! I've always told the two of you that there's always someone better...and nobody's better than that guy right now. But on the other hand, rising to a challenge is what the Turtle School is all about! I'm not going to tell you if you should go to the Room of Spirit or Time or not - you have to make that decision. But as your _sensei_ , meet this challenge on your feet, and not on your backs! Make the Turtle School proud!"

***

 _And so, panic erupted across the world. Citizens began hoarding supplies and fleeing in a futile effort to escape from Cell. The world was unaware that it did have it's own champions, fighting in the shadows against threats they would never be aware of. No one had known about Goku's valiant fight against King Piccolo, the threat of the Saiyan Invaders which vanished as soon as it began, or even of the battle against Freeza. The world had lost all hope._

Anxiously, Raditz paced back and forth across the Lookout, keeping his eye on the entrance to the Room of Spirit of Time. _Dammit, Kakarot,_ he thinks, _What's taking you so long?!_

"Easy, Raditz," Kami says, "Goku will emerge soon."

They turn as they watch Vegeta and Trunks land.

"You best step aside when Kakarot comes out," Vegeta says to Raditz, "Cell gave this world eight days - and I plan to use _all_ of them in there before I squash that bug,"

Raditz almost protests, but Kami only smiles and raises his hand, stopping the Saiyan. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Vegeta," Kami says.

"Oh, are you going to stop me, Namekian?" Vegeta asks.

"No, the room will," Kami says plainly.

"Explain," Vegeta says.

"The Room of Spirit and Time, as it is right now, will only allow a person to go in twice in their lifetime. Additionally, you can spend only forty-eight hours of time - our time, that is, within. After that, the door is sealed forever, and you'll be lost in a void for eternity."

Vegeta looks at Kami in disbelief and just turns away.

"Is that true?" Trunks asks. Kami gives a single nod.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo yells out, "Goku and Gohan...they're exiting the room!"

They watch as the two exit, their battle suits in considerably better shape than those of Vegeta or Trunks' when they left. More importantly, to the surprise of everyone gathered, they are Super Saiyans.

Trunks looks at them, "I...I don't get it. Did you guys dye your hair in there?"

"Resorting to some cheap trick, Kakarot?" Vegeta asks. Goku smiles at him.

"I feel a lot of energy - I'm glad everyone seems to be okay, but I can still feel Cell's energy...and it's a lot stronger now. What happened?" Goku asks.

Trunks quickly explains the situations, with Goku nodding in understanding. "A tournament? Wow, how many years has it been since I won mine…" he wonders.

"Cell threatens to destroy the world, and you're excited about a tournament?" Raditz says in disbelief, "Gohan, how many times did your father hit his head in there?!"

"Easy, Raditz. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks," Goku says, "Of course I'm scared - I'm not sure if anybody can pull this off, but still, it should be a great fight. I don't think I could ask for anything better before I die."

"That power, Kakarot," Vegeta says, "You have the energy of a Super Saiyan, but it doesn't feel forced. How come?"

"Well, it's simple really," Goku says, "Gohan and I worked so that this became our natural state. It's much more efficient this way - and stronger then the ascended forms."

"Do you think it's enough to stop Cell?" Trunks asks, with hope in his voice. Goku only smiles at Trunks.

"I guess we'll find out at that tournament," he says. Goku then turns to Mr. Popo, "Hey, do you happen to have my gi?"

"Allow me, Goku," Kami says. He raises his arm and fires a beam, and Goku's battle suit is replaced with a fresh version of his gi.

"Wow, this fit is perfect! Thanks, Kami!" Goku says, amazed.

"Don't mention it; would you like one as well, Gohan?" Kami asks. Gohan nods, and Kami does likewise, giving Gohan a smaller version.

"You still have another day in there, Kakarot. Will you be returning?" Raditz asks.

"Nah, I don't think it'll do any good," Goku says.

"Ha! Reached your limits already, Kakarot? I knew you were soft all along," Vegeta says with a smile.

"No, I'm plenty strong, but there's a point where it stops being training and you just end up torturing yourself. But I think there's plenty of room for improvement for the rest of you, so go right ahead!"

Vegeta glares at Goku. Raditz speaks up, "So...the trick is to make Super Saiyan a natural state?"

Goku nods, "It's not too hard to pull off, and it feels amazing. Give it a shot if you want, Raditz."

Raditz nods, considering this. Kami motions to him, "Come Raditz, we have a lot of work to do."

The four watch Kami and Raditz enter the Room of Spirit and Time. Suddenly, Goku turns to Mr. Popo.

"Hey Mr. Popo, how long has it been since the Dragon Balls were last used?" he asks.

"Let's see...I believe they were used a few days ago, before those Androids emerged," Mr. Popo says.

"Shoot, that means that if we win, we have to wait almost a year to fix everything," Goku says with a frown, "What about the Dragon Balls on Namek?" he says to Dende.

"I'm not quite sure where my people are now, Goku, and besides, they're very careful about letting those Dragon Balls be used on other worlds. While they were extremely grateful for you dealing with Freeza, I'm not sure if they'd condone another wish. But...I have an idea," Dende says with a smile, "Mr. Popo, can you please bring me the Dragon Statue?"

Mr. Popo nods, "At once, Kami," he says, leaving.

"Kami?" Gohan asks, confused. Dende just laughs.

" 'Kami' is just the title, Gohan. My name is still Dende," he explains.

Mr. Popo returns with the statue. Dende kneels over it.

"You see, even though I took the position of Guardian, the Dragon Balls were still tied to Kami's soul. He told me I would need to practice in order to make my own set, but I could at least use the current Shenron to complete it. It should only take a couple of moments, but I do have an idea," Dende explains.

"New Dragon Balls? Can you make them like the ones on Namek? With extra wishes?" Goku asks.

"Of course," Dende says, "Modifying Shenron to grant three wishes instead of just the one should be possible, and I can even do extra things, like an unlimited amount of revivals. There'd be only one problem: If you were to wish, for example, to bring back everyone killed by Cell, you'd only get one other wish,"

"Well, we always had the one, so it's not that big of a problem," Goku says.

"And also, I'm going to forbid the dragon from granting immortality," Dende says, looking right at Vegeta, who scoffs in return.

"Go right ahead! Gohan, do me a favor and head home - Trunks, has the house been moved back to West City?"

"No, it's still on the island," Trunks says, "After Cell's announcement, all hell broke loose. Grandpa - I mean, Dr. Briefs - says it'd probably be better just to stay there for the time being."

"Alright. Gohan, ask your mom for the Dragon Radar and get to work collecting the Dragon Balls. I have a few things to do, I'll see you at home,"

"Right!" Gohan says, flying off.

"Well...good luck you guys, see you soon!" Goku says, hopping down. He first stops below, paying a visit to Korin, his old teacher, but Yajirobe is the one to greet him.

"Goku...wow, Korin said you licked that heart thing, but this..." Yajirobe says, looking at Goku.

"Thanks, Yajirobe! You going to enter the fight against Cell?" Goku asks with all honesty.

"No!" Yajirobe snaps, "It's bad enough that freak's gonna kill everyone if you lose. You aren't going to lose, are you?"

"Well," Goku begins, "That's kind of why I came here," He turns to Korin, "Korin...you've felt the power coming off of Cell, right?"

"It's kinda hard not to," Korin says.

"Good...I'm going to go all out. Tell me what you think my chances are, okay?"

Immediately, Goku begins powering up, letting out a massive scream that threatens to destroy Korin Tower. Yajirobe holds on for dear life, while Korin is bracing himself. "Easy, Goku, easy!" he yells. Goku stops at that.

"Jeez, was that your full power?" Korin asks. Goku smiles and nods. "I see, I see…" Korin says, contemplating, "Well, you almost destroyed my tower for what it's worth. I'd say right now it's hard to tell which way it could go...but if you have anything left, you might be able to pull it off!"

Goku smiles, "Thanks Korin. You guys take care, okay?"

"Not a problem," Korin says, "Oh, and Goku? Swing by the day before that fight. Ever since you told us about that kid from the future, we've been putting in overtime to grow the Senzu Beans. I think you might need even more."

"You got it," Goku says, taking off. Yajirobe looks at Korin.

"You think he can do it?" he asks, but Korin is silent.

***

Kami looks out into the void of the Room of Spirit and Time, with Raditz at his side.

"I never thought I would have to use this, Raditz," he says, stepping over the threshold. "Beyond this point is the training area. Gravity and temperature fluctuates greatly. Please, take a seat," he says, motinioning for Raditz to sit down.

"Not just gravity," Raditz says, "Even one step and the air is thinner. It's no wonder the others got so strong; for a Saiyan, it's paradise!"

Kami smiles as he sits, "You have the potential to be as strong as Vegeta or even Goku, Raditz, but in observing you these last few days, I have sensed what seems to be your weaknesses. It's not physical training you need - it's your mind. You let Vegeta get to you to easily,"

Raditz says nothing as he sits, while Kami continues, "Before you came to this planet...you never thought you would be able to exceed someone like Nappa, correct?"

"That's right," Raditz says.

"And yet you've been keeping pace with Goku and Vegeta. Your brother is right - at one point training only turns into torture. You do not need more strength. That will come over time. First, turn into a Super Saiyan," Kami says, and Raditz begins to stand. "No, do it while sitting."

"I'll try," Raditz says. It takes a moment, but he's able to pull it off.

"Good...now, clear your mind and focus," Kami says.

"Have you made any progress, darling?" Dr. Briefs asks, holding up a schematic.

"A bit," Bulma says, "Dr. Gero really hammered in all this anti-Goku programming, it's going to take all day just to get rid of it, then we can start on the actual repairs."

"Such a shame Gero used his gift this way," Dr. Briefs says, "Infinite energy cybernetics, bio-mechanical androids...who knows what he could have done if he had just walked a different path,"

"Well, no point dwelling on it," Bulma says, squinting at her screen, "Oh, dear."

"What is it?" Dr. Briefs asks.

"It's a file I found here," Bulma says, "It looks like Android 16 was based around Dr. Gero's son...who was stationed at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters."

She turns and looks at the inactive Android 16, "Dr. Gero did this because Goku wiped them all out…"

Dr. Briefs thinks for a moment, "Well, it can't be helped, daughter. Those actions have changed more than one world - just imagine what will happen when Trunks returns to his time!"

Bulma smiles, but then frowns, "It also looks like there's a pretty decent sized bomb lodged him. We should probably take that out,"

"Hmm, let me see," Dr. Briefs says.

***

At point 5 28KS, Cell stands in the middle of his improvised arena, admiring his creation. He turns and sees a figure flying in, and smiles.

"Well, hello again, Son Goku!" Cell says, "You're a few days early for the fight, though."

"Cell, we both know I'm not here to fight you," Goku says, "I was away when you reached this new state. I just had to see it with my own eyes."

"Oh, I see," Cell says, "And what are your thoughts?"

Goku smiles, "It's going to be one hell of a battle."

"Yes, you get it, Goku!" Cell says, "I could destroy this planet right now if it pleased me. Nobody understands just what all this power feels like and having no idea to see just how much it can actually do! And I'm certain you pulled off the same trick as Trunks and Vegeta. Somehow you managed to increase your power significantly in a short time spawn….except you feel a lot different than those two. You might even give me an actual challenge! It's funny, really. All that wonderful DNA from Freeza just wants me to...well, you know how Freeza was. But _your_ Saiyan DNA makes me want to test the limit. I suppose I owe you a big thank you!"

"I didn't say I was entering this tournament just yet, Cell," Goku says, "I want you to do me a favor."

"A favor?" Cell asks, "Goku...you do realize _why_ I exist? Why in the world would _I_ help _you_?"

"It's simple. All you have to do is not kill anybody until that tournament," Goku says, "If you kill anyone, I'm not entering."

"That's pretty ballsy, Goku, but I think I can accommodate you," Cell says, "I'll tell you want, I'll make a compromise with you. I swear I will not _actively_ look for anyone to kill. I'll even stay right here. But if anybody gets any ideas, well…."

Goku thinks for a moment, "If anybody is stupid enough to that, fine, I'll let you have that."

"Then we're in agreement!" Cell says, happily clapping his hands together. "Oh, Goku...I cannot wait to break your spine,"

Goku smiles confidently at Cell, "We'll see."

And with that, Goku flies off.

"Oh, Goku, how shall I kill you? Let me count the ways…" Cell says to himself.

***

"I'm back, everyone!" Goku says, entering Capsule Corps.

"Kakarot!" Nappa says, running up, "Wow...Gohan stopped by and told us about your new mastery of Super Saiyan. You think it's enough?"

"I don't know, Nappa, but Korin thinks I may have a shot," Goku says, "You planning to go into the Room of Spirit and Time?"

Nappa looks around nervously, "Well, I was kinda thinking some of these other guys might need it...and Vegeta probably wants to hog it for himself,"

Goku sees the obvious worry in his friend's eyes, "You're nervous because you haven't become a Super Saiyan, aren't you?"

"Don't tell them," Nappa says quietly, "Besides, if you can't do it, I'm not sure what good I'd be...someone has to keep Bulma safe."

"Oh yeah, that's a good point. Look, if we get through this, I'll help you reach Super Saiyan, Nappa, I promise," Goku says, patting the large Saiyan on the shoulder. He enters the living room, where Yamcha and Krillin are watching TV.

"Goku, you aren't going to believe this…" Yamcha says, pointing to the TV.

" _This was recorded earlier today out of Orange City_ ," the newscaster says, and the TV cuts to Jimmy Firecracker, ZTV's top field reporter, interviewing a large man with an a afro and a Fu Manchu mustache.

"Hey, he kinda looks familiar," Goku says.

" _Jimmy Firecracker here, and I'm standing with the one and only Mr. Satan, winner of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament! Mr. Satan, what are your thoughts on these insidious Cell Games that have been announced, and will you be entering?"_

" _Well Jimmy, I wouldn't be the world champion if I turned this down. You think a big bug like Cell scares me? He's just a freak relying on nothing but cheap parlour tricks, I bet he doesn't know the first thing about fighting! And would you know, I just hit my prime! So,_ CELL, _you better start making plans, because Mr. Satan is going to take you down!"_

"Goku, this is the guy you beat when you became champion!" Yamcha says.

"Ah, that's it. Wow, he even became world champion...good for him!" Goku says.

"Uh, I think you're missing the point," Krillin says, "Nobody realizes just how dangerous that beast is. Sure, the other guys deciding to enter might be strong compared to almost everyone else, even someone like me completely outclasses them."

"Oh, I see what you're saying...you don't want anybody to die."

"Exactly," Krillin says.

"You're not going to enter then?" Goku asks.

"Well, I will as long as I'm not the first one in. I've already had a sample of Cell's power…" Krillin replies.

"Look Goku, we're really only entering for moral support," Yamcha says, "Krillin told us about how Cell wiped the floor with Vegeta. I could spend the next ten years training and pushing myself beyond my limits, and I still don't think I would be able to do much. And if you, and Raditz or Vegeta can't beat him…"

Goku goes over to Yamcha and gives him a pat, "I understand guys, and believe me, I'm not mad. We all have our role to play. There's a difference between being brave and being stupid."

Yamcha smiles at his old friend, "Thanks, Goku."

***

On the lookout, Trunks sits quietly, while Vegeta simply stands a good distance away, arms crossed, staring down to Earth.

 _That bastard thinks he can mock me. You only made one mistake, Cell. You left me alive,_ Vegeta thinks.

"They're coming out!" Dende says. Trunks stands up and watches, and Vegeta slowly turns around. The first out is Kami, slightly larger, but still calm. He smiles at Trunks knowingly. Behind him walks Raditz, his hair golden, the same way Goku and Gohan's was.

"You...you made it your natural state?" Trunks asks. Raditz only nods and keep walking.

"Hmph, what a waste of time," Vegeta says, "You're a fool if you think it'll make any difference. Once I'm done in there...all your training is worthless,"

Kami watches with curiosity, but Raditz doesn't even acknowledge him, instead simply flying off into the distance. He smiles.

 _Excellent, the meditation worked,_ Kami thinks. Vegeta has a slight look of confusion on his face, but brushes it off.

"Let's go, boy," he says, walking towards the Room of Spirit and Time.

"What happened in there?" Trunks asks.

"Just a little bit of work with Raditz's spirit. He's a much different fighter now. For years, his mind has been tormented," Kami explains, "Fear, inadequacy, envy….it's all gone."

"Is he stronger?" Trunks asks. Kami nods.

"He might be able to match Goku at this point," Kami says, "But it depends on how clear he can keep his mind."

"Trunks, NOW!" Vegeta yells impatiently.

"Well…" Trunks says, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Kami nods and watches as the two Saiyans enter the Room of Spirit and Time again. Dende comes up to him.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Dende asks.

"As long as these Saiyans have hope...yes," Kami says.

 _The announcement of the Cell Games has frightened every citizen of Earth, but surprisingly they have a large amount of faith in their champion. The Z-Fighters know that it is not just Earth that they're fighting for, but for every being in the universe. Can they overcome this horrible monster that is guaranteeing Earth's doom? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Deadly Cell Games!_

 **AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTE**

Sorry for the delay, folks. My personal life kinda took priority for a bit over this project. I won't bore you with the details, but keep in mind this is a fan fiction project, and while I enjoy working on it, it won't pay the bills!

So, the biggest challenge, aside from finding time, was trying to keep everyone involved. I really want to do more with Nappa, since he's basically taken over the role of "Hey, this guys is a Z-Fighter but not one of the strong ones!". Maybe during the Cell Games he might have a larger role.

I'm not sure how long I'll make the next chapter; writing a description of a fight for Dragon Ball is kind of a task for me, since it's like FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, talk talk talk, POWER UP, fight more, etc. It's something that's really better to see then read about. Dende help me if I get to the Tournament of Power.

Anyway, I hope to take less than a month on the next chapter. When I began this project, I basically wanted to recount everything from the beginning of the King Piccolo Saga in Dragon Ball all the way through to the end of Dragon Ball Super (at least, how it is now - assuming this is still going come December, I may add in the DBS movie). If this story is going to end, then it's going to at least end with Buu.

So, any questions or comments, let me know, I'll be more than happy to address them, even if they're upcoming plot points.


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAGON BALL C PART VIII - THE DEADLY CELL GAMES**

" _Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing," -_ Vince Lombardi

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _The world watched as the most gravest announcements was made: On May 27th in Age 767, a battle known as the Cell Games, with the stake being the fate of the planet Earth. Goku has achieved incredible power, but even then, he's not sure if it's enough to defeat the terror known as Cell. Can Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters overcome this monstrosity?_

 **MAY 26 - AGE 767**

Sitting back under a tree by a small lake, Goku watches as Gohan teaches Ranch how to fish. He smiles and looks up at a cloud.

"You seem amazingly calm, Kakarot," Raditz says, taking a seat next to his brother.

"The fight's tomorrow...there's no sense worrying about dying until then," Goku says, "I gotta say Raditz, that training Kami had you go through...you seem so different, you seem relaxed."

Raditz only shrugs, "We spent six months in meditation. There were times we wouldn't move for a week," he explains, "I knew Kami was powerful, but such insight. You were right about this 'natural' Super Saiyan state. Launch is upset because I broke all our glasses!"

Goku chuckles, "Yeah, I really recommend straws. I guess that would be the only drawback. How's she holding up?

"She's completely terrified, you know how worried she can be," Raditz says, looking at Ranch. She runs up, holding a small fish.

"Daddy, Uncle Goku, look! I caught it!" Ranch says happily.

"Good job," Goku says, "You know you can use that tail to catch fish, too?"

Ranch looks at Goku in amazement, as does Raditz.

"Really, Kakarot?" he asks. Goku smiles at his brother.

"Yeah...years ago, after my Grandpa Gohan died, I was left to fend for myself. My tail was perfect bait, and not just for little fish like that. I'll show you how to do it some time, Ranch," Goku says.

Ranch smiles at the idea and runs back to Gohan.

"Tomorrow morning, Kakarot," Raditz begins, "I think we should move anybody not fighting onto the Lookout, for their sake. It's high up, and I'm not even sure if Cell is aware of it. It may be the only safe place left."

"That's not a bad idea," Goku says, "Though we might not need it."

"What?" Raditz says, "You're that confident that you can beat Cell?"

"Not me," Goku says, motioning to Gohan, "Him. I saw something in that chamber from Gohan...only for an instant while were training. The sheer power of it was more than enough to destroy Cell, even with this perfect form he has. If he can only figure out how to tap into…"

"I had a feeling there was more than those other forms," Raditz says as a smile crosses his face, "I considered returning to the Room of Spirit and Time, but Kami says that alone, all my progress would be wiped out."

"He's right," Goku said, "Going at it alone in there…"

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Nappa's voice cries out. Goku doesn't waste any time rushing over to a picnic table, where Krillin, Trunks, Yamcha, Oolong, and Master Roshi sit.

"Alright, I'm starving!" Goku says taking a seat at the end of the table. Oolong stares at him as Goku chows down.

"The fate of the world gets decided tomorrow, and Goku still finds a way to enjoy a meal," Oolong says glumly.

"It's been drilled into him his entire life," Roshi says, "First his Saiyan body, and then the virtues I instilled into the rest of you,"

Raditz, Gohan and Ranch join them. The Saiyans begin eating as well, with the human's only watching.

"Come on, guys," Nappa says, "You know Kakarot has this!"

Krillin says nothing as he opens a beer and begins to drink it.

"You might want to slow down, Krillin," Yamcha says with concern in his voice. Krillin only shakes his head, crushing the beer and grabbing another one.

"Goku….you have to promise me that tomorrow, you won't show that bastard any mercy," Krillin says, stepping away from the table. He walks over to the pond and skips a stone.

"Boy, this is really getting to him," Yamcha says.

"I think he fell in love with Android 18," Trunks says, "He...he had a chance to end all of this, but he destroyed the remote Bulma made."

"It can't be easy for him then," Yamcha says, "Goku has Bulma, Raditz has Launch, I have Chi-Chi. Even Vegeta has Maron. The poor guy has nobody to go home to. And if he destroyed that remote…"

"Then he fully blames himself for all of this," Raditz says.

"To be fair," Trunks says, "My dad shares part of the blame. I still can't believe that he allowed Cell to reach completion."

"That's Vegeta's pride for you," Nappa says, discarding a rib, "Raditz, how many times did he just hang back and watch because nobody was worth fighting?"

"A lot," Raditz says, "The guilt should lay with _him_."

The Saiyans ate heartily, as if they didn't have a care in the world, while their friends sat with extremely nervous stomachs. After finish, Trunks stands up.

"Gohan, can I talk with you...in private?" he asks. Gohan nods and stands up, letting out a small belch.

"Excuse me," he says nervously. The two head down to the lake.

"I guess tomorrow, everything gets decided," Trunks says.

"Yeah...but I know my dad can pull it off," Gohan says.

"I hope so," Trunks says, skipping a rock across the water, "Believe me, it's not just the fate of this world riding on that fight."

"Oh, that's right!" Gohan says, "You still have the Androids in your world."

"And Cell," Trunks says, "I'm not worried about them, to be honest, but if I die...well, I guess we've already seen what Cell can do. I never imagined that there could be something worse than those two Androids.

"I wish we had more time, though," Gohan says. "Not being a Super Saiyan meant that I couldn't train as hard as you or the others."

"You still learned a lot," Trunks says, "And knowing just how strong Cell is...you're already stronger than I am. I'm just happy to pass on some of your own knowledge."

"That other Gohan," Gohan begins, "You cared about him a lot, didn't you?"

Trunks takes a seat, "He was my best friend...and a great teacher. He always looked out for me, and he kept saying if I could just surpass the barrier and reach Super Saiyan then everything else would be alright," Trunks says.

"You've never said what happened to him," Gohan says.

"Well…" Trunks begins, "I had asked him one day to teach me, and my mom agreed. She knew my potential as well as anyone here. So, one day the Androids attacked, and I really wanted to stop them, but Gohan...knocked me out. I don't know how his fight went, but it ended up costing him his life. I remember finding Gohan, and it was raining, and just….seeing him there, my friend, my mentor, dead...something inside me snapped. I had finally done what he needed me to do, to become a Super Saiyan, but it was too late, and it didn't matter. Every time I tried to fight to the Androids, it always ended up with Mom nursing me back to health. That's why I came back. I wasn't strong enough, and to be honest, I was hoping to do more than just leave you guys a warning."

"You wanted to bring my dad back with you, didn't you?" Gohan asks. Trunks nods.

"Exactly. Goku would have just destroyed all of them, and that would be that, then the androids here could have been dealt with."

"In a way, I'm glad that didn't happen. You being here...well, you showed us all that it wasn't just my dad that could become a Super Saiyan. Thanks to you, me, Uncle Raditz, even your father, all of us were pushed further than we thought we could go,"

"My father…" Trunks says.

"You shouldn't be too hard on him, Trunks," Gohan says.

"Why? He may have doomed all of us in the name of a good fight," Trunks says. "He's an evil son of a bitch."

"So? When my dad fought Freeza, he changed his form twice, each one was stronger than before! The first time was because, well...your father was able to fight on an level field with him," Gohan explains, "And the second time Freeza wanted to humor my dad. He kept going on about another form, but my dad didn't want to hear it. And besides, if not for Vegeta, you wouldn't be here, my dad would be dead, and all those other Androids would be running rampant. Maron loves him, in spite of the person he is. He can't be all bad. Not to mention, if what Kami said is true, then Cell would have already have been here, with nobody to stop him."

"Would you have let Freeza or Cell reach their full power?" Trunks asks.

"No, but I'm not the same kind of fighter that my dad is," Gohan says.

"Neither am I," Trunks says, "I just want everyone to be safe, that's all."

"I understand, and after tomorrow, they will be," Gohan says, "My dad has a plan. Trust him."

"I will, Gohan," Trunks says, giving him a hug, "A little brother...crazy to think about."

"And a big brother," Gohan says, smiling.

 **MAY 27 - AGE 767**

Maron opened her eyes, noticing that the left side of the bed was empty. Grabbing a sheet, she sits up, and sees, through the first rays of sunlight, Vegeta, standing nude and looking out the window.

"Vegeta, come back to bed," she says, but Vegeta says nothing.

"I can't...I have a lot to do today," he says calmly.

"You're not really going to fight that monster?" she asks. Vegeta turns and looks at her, his eyes calmer, none of the condescending pride in it. "He could kill you!"

"Everyone has to die, Maron," Vegeta says, "Besides, Saiyans evolved to fight."

"But that doesn't mean you have to die!" she says, tears swelling in her eyes. Vegeta sits next to her and, much to her surprise, takes her hand. He looks at her, wiping away her tears.

"I want you to take Trunks and go to the Lookout with Bulma and everyone else. It may not be safe to be on the surface of this planet today,"

"Come with us, please!" she pleads.

"I can't!" Vegeta says, his voice raising, "I _have_ to do this, don't you understand? My pride as a warrior demands it! And as a father, isn't it my duty to keep my family safe? If Cell wins, it's all over. And don't worry about Trunks being without a father. I've seen how strong that boy can be...he grew up in a time with only one other warrior, living in a realm of fear. Our son is stronger than you can imagine, and if he's anything like Kakarot's brat, he'll be stronger than _me_ one day."

She watches as Vegeta gets up and begins dressing.

"Vegeta….please," Maron protests, "I love you."

Vegeta stops and closes his eyes. He can't bring himself to say the words.

"I know," he says, leaving.

In his bedroom, Goku bends over and begins tying his boots while Bulma watches with concern.

"You're sure you can do this?" Bulma asks, "I really don't want Gohan fighting in this, Goku."

Goku looks at his wife, "Bulma...I know you don't. I don't want any of this at all, but Gohan might not have a choice. Fighting Cell now is at lot better than dying, right? Trunks told you what his world was like...imagine that, only worse."

"I know, Goku," Bulma says, "But Gohan is only eleven!"

"And look how strong he is! You told me to make him as strong as possible. The truth is, Gohan might be the strongest out of all of us...and maybe even stronger than Cell. Here, take this," Goku says, retrieving a small sack. Bulma peers inside and sees the Dragon Balls.

"If we lose...I want you wish everyone on the Lookout over to Namek. It's far away, I'm not sure how long it would take Cell to find it," Goku explains, "But if that happens, talk with the Namekians. Tell them to train Trunks and Ranch...and the baby too," Goku says, "Those three will be the only hope the universe has left if we fail."

Bulma nods, "Well...let's go. Everyone else is already waiting with Dende, except for Vegeta and Android 16,"

"Oh yeah, how'd the repairs on him go?" Goku asks.

"I made a few improvements to him, all the damage was repaired, and his programming to kill you was removed," Bulma says.

"Great! Alright, let's go," Goku says.

"Thank you for tuning into this special and quite possibly _final_ presentation from ZTV! I'm Jimmy Firecracker, reporting live from Point 5 28KS, the site where the monster known as Cell has declared his 'Cell Games' will take place! The fate of the world is riding on this battle, and thus far no challengers have-wait, is that guy flying?"

Jimmy watches as Vegeta lands. Carefully, he and Lionel, his cameraman, approach Vegeta.

"Uh, excuse me sir, are you here to take part in the Cell Games?"

"Get that camera out of my face _now,_ " Vegeta stays sternly. Jimmy motions for Lionel to back off.

"Well….lot of anxiety here, and who can blame him! Wait...a car is approaching and...yes, yes it is! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan is here!"

Mr. Satan steps out of his sedan and confidently moves forward. Jimmy runs up to him with his microphone out.

"Mr. Satan! It's so great for you to come back here and be the champion of the world! Tell us, how are you feeling today, champ!"

"Well Jimmy," Mr. Satan says with quite a bit of confidence in his voice, "I'm feeling two hundred percent today! In fact, I hope you have some backup programs planned, cause this fight is already over! I know all about Cell's tricks, and he's not fooling me! You here that, Cell? YOUR DAYS ARE OVER, AND IT WILL BE AT THE HANDS OF MR. SATAN!"

"Strong words from a strong man! In five minutes, the battle will begin, folks, so stayed-wait, wait! What's this, more people are flying in!"

Sure enough, Goku, Raditz, Kami, Gohan, Trunks, Yamcha, Nappa, Krillin and Android 16 all land, and approach the stage.

"Hmph, that's just another trick. Anybody can do it, Jimmy!" Mr. Satan says dismissively.

"Perhaps you're right...but that tall one in orange with the spikey hair...is that..? Excuse us sir, can we have a moment of your time?" Jimmy says, running up to Goku. Goku turns and smiles to the camera.

"Okay," Goku says cheerfully while everyone else watches in slight confusion.

"Are you by chance...Son Goku?" Jimmy asks.

"Yep!" Goku says.

"What..Son Goku?!" Mr. Satan asks. _That's the same...oh no, I've made a huge mistake._

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is amazing, we have not just one but TWO world champions in this fight!"

"Hey, is that Mr. Satan?" Goku says, going over to him, "Hey, it's been a real long time, how have you been?"

"Goku? I...I don't believe this! I haven't seen you since we fought!"

"Yeah, those were great times," Goku says. His look changes to one of concern, "Listen...you really shouldn't be here right now, it's way too dangerous,"

"Really? How dangerous? I gotta be as strong as you when we fought!" Mr. Satan says.

"That was a long time ago...I've gotten way stronger. Trust me," Goku says, "Even the weakest of my friends would just...well, outclass you. You really don't want to fight Cell."

Mr. Satan look at Jimmy, then at Goku, and motions him away. They step behind a wall.

"Goku," Mr. Satan says quietly, "I just can't run away! The whole world's counting on me! I trained so hard after our fight to let that never happen again!"

"The people trust you," Goku says, "I heard them cheering for you on TV. Just...do what you can to prevent a panic, reassure them that you trust me."

Mr. Satan thinks for a moment, "I got it!" Stomach ache! You can't fight with a stomach ache!"

Goku smiles again. _He has no idea what a person can fight with._ "Sounds good,' he says, patting him on the shoulder and heading back to the platform, while Mr. Satan makes the announcement.

"Hey Krillin, what do you think Tien is up to? You think he might show up too?" Yamcha asks.

"And what's this? Mr. Satan has announced his withdrawal due to a sudden illness, but examining the other contestants in the Cell Games, I have spotted from the Taitans, their star pitcher, Yamcha! Mr. Yamcha, can I have a moment please?" Jimmy emphatically says. Yamcha is caught completely off guard but goes over to him.

"Uh...sure Jimmy," Yamcha asys.

"Just what in the world are you doing here? I see you're wearing a gi that's similar to three others of these group, what's the story with that?" Jimmy asks.

"Well," Yamcha begins, "Three of us actually had the same _sensei_ , and we even competed in several World Martial Arts Tournaments."

"I see! In your expert, professional opinion, can anybody defeat this monster standing in that ring not far from us?" Jimmy asks.

"If anybody can, it's Goku," Yamcha replies.

"That's expert analysis from Yamcha, former martial arts pugilist and current all-star pro baseball player! If he says Son Goku is our best bet, then I'm willing to lay money on it! The world's hopes lie with you, Son Goku!"

Raditz looks at Cell, and motions to Goku. "Kakarot," he quietly says, "You're sure you don't want our help? Damn Cell and damn his rules! Our world is at stake!"

"I'll put him away if I can," Goku says, "I'd don't want to anger this guy any more than I have to."

"Right," Raditz says, "What do you want us to do if Gohan fails? Retreat to the Lookout?"

"Hmm, if you think that's something you should do, go right ahead," Goku says.

In the ring, Cell turns to the Z-Fighters as several helicopters from rival news stations begin hovering. He smiles and begins to speak.

"Dear friends, welcome one and all to the first and _only_ edition of The Cell Games! I see you've talked that idiot out of fighting, so I guess the question is...who's going to be first? Vegeta? Raditz? Kami? Come on, I don't have all day," he says.

"You'll be fighting _me_ first, Cell," Goku says, hoping up to the ring.

"Oh, already Goku?" Cell asks, "I must say, I was really hoping to save the best for last...but if you insist. Who knows, after I've destroyed you, maybe your friends will lose the will to fight. That'd certainly make things easier for me, but then there's simply no fun in it."

The two stare each other down, and then the battle begins. Cell and Goku immediately begin sparring, clearly holding back to the onlookers.

"What is he doing, why doesn't he just go all out right away?" Gohan asks.

"You've spent most your battles focusing on brute force, Gohan," Kami says, "They're observing one another, getting a feel for the other's style. Neither wants to go to full power too soon. They don't want to tip their hands."

This bout of sparring continues on for several minutes, with both Goku and Cell alternating between being the aggressor and the defender, but neither is able to gain an advantage. Each attack meets a counter-attack, and the battle goes on all over the arena, and even into the sky

 _Son Goku truly is a seasoned warrior,_ Cell thinks to himself, _Trunks, Vegeta...they're nothing compared to him._

 _They weren't kidding,_ Goku thinks, _This guy is completely relentless. If I make just one error, it's going to be all over._

The fight continues, and eventually, Cell hops back and holds up a hand, smiling.

"All right, Goku," he says, "I think that should work for a warmup."

Goku doesn't smile, but he only narrows his eyes and assumes the stance.

 _Kakarot isn't going to hold back anymore_ , Vegeta thinks, _That look in his eyes...he's going to go full power now._

Everyone braces themselves as they feel the sheer force from Goku powering up. With the exception of Gohan and Raditz, everyone else is caught by surprise, even Kami.

"Goku really is amazing," Trunks says in awe.

"It's unbelievable!" Nappa says in amazement, "He's beyond any of us!"

Goku stands, his body radiating a light golden aura, starring Cell down. Cell smiles and assumes a similar stance, and this time _he_ powers up, with everyone bracing themselves once again. He walks towards Goku and stands in front of him.

"Well?" Cell asks, "I'm waiting."

Goku smiles and delivers a solid punch to Cell, and follows it up with a vicious combo, sending the monster flying back. Slowly, Cell stands up, smiling.

"Good," he says, "It's nice to have an even match for a change."

"I'm not surprised," Goku says, "I was thinking the same thing."

Cell keeps smiling and holds his arms out to his side, as yellow energy begins to collect around him. Most of the onlookers gasp.

"That's...the move Vegeta used on Cell!" Kami says, shocked.

 _Impossible! I only created that during my training! How does this bastard know it?!_ Vegeta thinks.

"You see, Goku," Cell says, "It's not just knowledge of everyone's techniques, but it's adaptation! For instance...the Prince over there was kind enough to teach me this!"

"Don't do it!" Goku yells, "With that much power, you'll…."

An idea forms in Goku's head, and he flies straight up.

" _FINAL FLASH!"_ Cell yells, sending the attack straight up towards Goku. Goku barely manages to get out of the way, landing behind Cell and attacking again, knocking Cell down. Cell quickly gets up.

"I could have sworn that was going to hit you," he says, "Just how did you manage to get out of the way?"

Goku smiles, "I moved an instant before you fired. There's a small moment when ki channeling stops, almost impossible to sense. But answer me this - if I hadn't moved, would you have really destroyed the Earth?"

Cell smiles in response, "I knew you would move, Goku, but to answer your answer your question, of course I would have. It would have only cost me a little bit fun."

The battle resumes, only this time with much more ferocity than before. Both fighters begin landing brutal hits, with small grunts of pain being let out. The battle eventually reaches the sky, with Cell stopping again.

"This _is_ fun!" Cell says, "Except I made one mistake. Not with fighting you Goku, but that little rule about going out of bounds...let's get rid of that, shall we?"

He raises his palm out.

"Everyone, move!" Goku yells down as the Z-Fighters begin scrambling. Android 16 grabs Lionel, Jimmy and , flying them back to a safe distance as a massive Big Bang Attack hits the ring, destroying it and leaving a massive crater.

"You should both leave, for your own safety," Android 16 says.

"But the fight!" Jimmy says in protest.

"Jimmy, let's just move back a little...this is a little more intense than I thought!" Mr. Satan says. _Goku...just what in the hell have you been doing all these years?!_

Goku and Cell land. "Now, Goku," Cell says, "The entire Earth is our arena. Let's make use of it."

Cell begins attacking with massive ki blasts this time, with Goku desperately trying to get out of the way.

 _Come on dad, I know you're holding back - just end this already so we can go home!_ Gohan thinks. As the battle rages, Vegeta looks at Gohan, who looks completely bored by the fight. He thinks for a moment, and then turns his attention back to Cell and Goku. Goku flies up high, and everyone watches as he assumes an all too familiar pose.

" _KA…..ME…._ " he begins.

"What's he doing?" Kami asks in surprise.

"This was how he destroyed Freeza," Raditz says, "But he didn't have nearly this much power then!"

" _HA…..ME…"_ Goku continues.

Everyone watches in terror, except for Cell.

"If that hits, he'll destroy all of us!" Raditz yells. Vegeta only looks to the ground, and closes his eyes.

Suddenly, the power disappears. All the Z-Fighters look up to Goku in surprise, who lands next to them.

"Cell….you win," Goku says, breathing heavily and taking a knee. Gasps are heard.

"I'm...I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Cell asks in disbelief.

"You win, Cell. There's no way I can beat you, not without killing everyone else," Goku says.

"You do realize, of course, that I will simply kill everyone else? Get back here and fight, _Kakarot_!"

"What's the point?" Vegeta says, "Kakarot is indeed powerful, he's far stronger than I ever thought possible for a Saiyan, even at the height of my own power. You're not just one, but two steps ahead of him. Destroy the damn planet and get it over with, I don't have all day."

"No," Goku says, "You said you would fight Earth's warriors one at a time. Well, just because one lost, doesn't mean we're out of warriors."

Everyone looks at Goku like he's insane, except for Raditz, who gives a brief glimpse to Gohan.

"All I ask, Cell, is that you let me pick your next opponent," Goku says, "Because if he can't beat you, well...then this whole thing is pointless."

Cell considers this for a moment. "Very well, Goku, you've got my attention. Just who is it you think can beat me? Wait, don't tell me. I know full well what Trunks and Vegeta can do, the Namekian and almost everyone else doesn't have a prayer, but you, Raditz and Gohan each have that nifty constant Super Saiyan state. Therefore, it must be one of them. Of course, Raditz never was and never will be the fighter you are, so that can only mean that my opponent...will be Son Gohan."

"Exactly," Goku says. Gohan looks up to his father in surprise as Goku kneels next to him. "What do you think, Gohan? You think you can beat Cell?"

"Dad...why did you give up? You had him on the ropes and you had so much more power…" Gohan asks.

"You think I had more power? Are you saying it doesn't look like I was trying?" Goku asks. Gohan nods in response.

"You're sending your own son to his death!" Kami says, "Gohan is powerful, but if you couldn't defeat Cell, what hope does he have?"

"That's where you're wrong, Kami," Goku says, "In the Room of Spirit and Time, I began to see just what Gohan's true potential was. He's stronger than anybody...and that includes Cell."

Raditz looks at his nephew. "Gohan, is it true it looked like your father wasn't really trying?"

"Yeah," Gohan says, "Didn't it seem that way to the rest of you?"

Everyone only looks at Gohan in complete surprise. "He's speaking the truth…" Kami says, amazed.

 _That brat has to be lying!_ Vegeta thinks.

"What did you think of that fight, Gohan?" Trunks asks.

"It seemed like they weren't fighting for real," Gohan says. Goku smiles.

"Well, I can't speak for Cell, but I was giving it everything I had. It really seemed like it wasn't that serious to you?"

Gohan nods.

"It's decided, Cell," Goku says, "You're next opponent will be Gohan."

Gohan nods and steps forward.

"Oh, Krillin?" Goku asks, "You have a Senzu Bean?"

"Sure," Krillin says, handing one to Goku, "I was really scared you lost your mind there, but if you think Gohan can do this, well...I believe in you Goku!"

"Thanks, buddy," Goku says, holding up the Senzu Bean. "Hey, Cell! Catch!'

They all watch in horror as Goku tosses the Senzu Bean to Cell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Trunks yells at Goku.

"Cell's exhausted, it wouldn't be a fair fight," Goku says.

Everyone stares at Goku in complete disbelief as Goku eats his own Senzu Bean.

"Brother…" Raditz says with calm anger.

 _That….IDIOT!_ Vegeta thinks. _If I could I'd kill him myself, he's just screwed all of us!_

Similar thoughts are shared across the rest of the Z-Fighters. Gohan calmly walks forward and looks at Cell, who's examining the Senzu.

"So...these little beans can completely replenish your strength, eh?" he says, eating one. He's amazed as it actually works. However, Gohan doesn't waste any time as he fully powers up, with Cell doing likewise.

"You gave me a good fight, Goku, and in gratitude, I'll make sure you son doesn't suffer long!" Cell says.

"Do it, Gohan. Bring peace to the world," Goku says. Gohan looks at his father and nods.

The fight begins, except Cell is in complete control. All the Z-Fighters can do is watch as Cell beats on Gohan, eventually sending him flying into the side of a rock formation. Kami only looks at Goku.

"You killed your son, Goku," he says sharply, "And now he will kill all of us."

"You don't feel Gohan's ki?" Goku asks. Kami gasps as he focuses, and everyone watches as Gohan emerges, a little bloody, walking confidently forward.

"You're a tough little rodent," Cell says.

"Please, I don't want to fight you," Gohan says, "This is only a pointless battle."

"Pointless, Gohan? Please. You're fighting to save your friends and family, I'm fighting to destroy this world."

"I'm not like my dad, or my uncle, or any of the others. I don't want to kill or hurt anybody," Gohan says, "Not even against a bastard like you."

"You don't want to hurt me?" Cell asks, confused, "My dear boy, why?"

Gohan is only silent, and Cell sighs. "It doesn't matter. You couldn't kill me in a hundred years, no matter how hard you try."

"That's where you're wrong," Gohan says, "I understand why my dad says I'm the only one that can beat you. Ever since I was little...anytime I get really angry, I lose complete control of myself. I think Dad's counting on that."

"Is that a fact? Do you think that's supposed to scare me, Gohan? Now, I _really_ want to see you mad!" Cell says, begining another brutal attack, but Gohan dodges each blow, countering with a heavy roundhouse kick that knocks Cell to the ground. Cell pulls himself back, and holding out a finger, begins to fire a barrage of Death Beams. Nimbly, Gohan dodges each one, but each attacks drives him ever so closer to Cell, who eventually grabs him and locks on a bear hug. He squeezes, and Gohan struggles to breath.

"You want to fight now? I could crush your spine right now if I wanted, kid. If you want everyone to live, you better stop holding back!"

"I've had enough of this!" Trunks says, "I don't care what happens to me, I can't just watch my little brother die!"

"Trunks, no!" Raditz says, grabbing him, "You don't have a chance! All that will happen is Cell will kill you, then Gohan!"

"He's right," Vegeta says plainly, "You thought this entire time that Kakarot had a plan? Well, it looks like this is it."

"Please, everyone, just wait a little longer, trust me," Goku says.

"For what? You're really going to let your own son die like this?!" Trunks yells.

"No, wait for Gohan to get mad," Goku says, "The only hope we have is for Gohan's rage to awaken his inner power."

 _Kakarot must not be bluffing,_ Vegeta thinks, _If he had the slightest hope against Cell, that idiot would have kept fighting until he was killed. But how could this child surpass me, or even Kakarot?_

"Goku," Kami says, "Gohan isn't most of us. He's not a born warrior, he doesn't have the same lust for battle as the rest of you Saiyans. He's a gentle spirit, and it's not rage that's going through his mind, it's 'How can my own father let me be tortured like this' ."

Finally, Cell releases the bear hug, and Gohan falls, gasping for air. "You stubborn little punk," he says, "If your own pain won't make you angry, perhaps the pain of your _friends_ will."

Gohan lays and watches as Cell flies up to the rest of the Z-Fighters. He stops in front of Krillin, who's terrified, and swipes the bag of Senzu Beans. "I'll take those," he says.

"No...stop!" Gohan yells weakly. Cell turns to him, "Oh don't worry, Gohan, I'm not going to dirty my hands with them...however…"

Cell lands and stands over Gohan, "I will do whatever it takes to see you angry, Gohan. If your suffering won't do it, then maybe your friends. And if your friends, well..doesn't Raditz have a daughter? What about your mother? Maybe killing them will finally push you over the edge."

Just as Cell finishes, Gohan gets up and attacks again, only to be knocked back by Cell. "That's not your real anger!" But it's just then that he notices something heading his way: Android 16.

The now Capsule Corporation Android wraps his arms around Cell and locks them.

"Of course, you can't sense his energy!" Yamcha says. Nappa smiles.

"Cell never saw him coming...but if he tries to fight him…" Nappa says.

"Forgive me!" Android 16 calls out, "But I will self-destruct, destroying myself and Cell! You need to run, you won't survive the blast at this close range!"

They watch, but nothing happens. Krillin suddenly remembers something. "16! It won't work! Bulma found a bomb in you, and Dr. Briefs removed it! It was too dangerous!"

"Well, that's a shame," Cell says, and channeling his energy, lets out a massive explosion of his own, blowing most of Android 16 apart, except for his head, which goes flying, landing by Jimmy and Mr. Satan.

"Well then…" Cell says, begining to count the Z-Fighters, "Eight of you, eh?" Cell stands and poses, his tail transforming, as eight small masses begin to shoot out of it.

"What is he doing?" Raditz asks, but that's answered as several mini-Cells stand up - eight in total.

"Now, go, Cell Juniors - punish Gohan's friends!" Cell yells. They smile and fly up to attack the Z-Fighters. Gohan can only watch, scared out of his mind, as he watches each Z-Fighter get overwhelmed: First Krillin, Yamcha and Nappa, while the Saiyans try to hold their ground.

"I'm sorry everyone," Goku says, fighting off one of the Cell Juniors, "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Gohan stands. _It's...it's all my fault. They're all going to die if I don't find these hidden powers...I want to destroy this bastard, but I don't know how!_

"Okay my children, enough fooling around," Cell calls out, "You may kill them now."

"Kill?" Jimmy says, looking at Mr. Satan with concern. "We should probably get out of here, champ!"

"Wait!" a voice calls out. They look down to see the head of Android 16, "Please….take me over to the boy."

Mr. Satan looks at Jimmy, but then down to 16, bites his lip, and nods. He picks up the head, and carefully but quickly moves close, and gives the head a toss, landing next to Gohan. Gohan looks down at 16, and he begins to speak.

"Son Gohan," 16 begins, "It's not a crime to fight for the side of good. Some people will never listen. Feel your anger and set it free, I know how you feel about this. There is no need to hold back anymore. Please, for your family, for your friends, and for the animals and the forests on this planet that I loved...protect them all."

Just as he finishes, Cell walks forward and casually crushes the head. "Penalty. Too many fighters on the field. Android 16 has dropped. This one's on you, Gohan."

 _He...was an android, but he loved everyone…..not anymore. No more! NOT ANY MORE!_

Gohan lets out a massive scream as his energy spikes. Cell watches with satisfaction, while the Cell Juniors stop fighting and watch.

"He's done it," Trunks says weakly.

"Good job, Gohan," Goku says.

"STOP IT!" Gohan yells, as electricity crackles around his aura.

Cell stops smiling, but then smiles again, "Good Gohan, let that anger out!"

Gohan's muscles increase, his hair becomes more rigid, and he yells even more. The force from the energy pushes back on the Z-Fighters, and the screaming stops. Gohan stands, his eyes narrow, and angrily he glares at Cell.

"I'll never forgive you, you monster," Gohan says walking forward. Cell's smile fades as he realizes his error.

"So, this is your true power…" Cell says. Quickly, Gohan moves over to the Cell Junior by Krillin and with one punch, obliterates the creature. Everyone gasps, and they watch as he destroys the remaining seven with no effort but considerable cruelty.

"What is this?" Vegeta asks, "This power...it's incredible."

Gohan turns his attention over to Cell, and moving quickly, he snatches the bag of Senzu Beans away, tossing them to Trunks. The warrior from the future eats one, and begins tending to the other fighters, who get up and watch in amazement at this new power that Gohan has attained.

"It's very impressive, boy," Cell says, "But don't think this means anything, you still can't win."

"You really think so?" Gohan says. Cell smiles and powers up as well, creating another massive energy burst.

"This is Cell's full power," Goku says, shocked. "Amazing...if he had shown this off…"

"We never had a hope, did we brother? Except for Gohan?" Raditz asks.

"Is that all?" Gohan asks, sounding bored. Cell begins attacking, but Gohan (amazingly) dodges each blow with no effort. He then punches Cell hard in the gut, and then follows up with an uppercut.

"No…" Cell says ,but before he knows it, Gohan is attacking again, relentlessly hammering at the monster. Cell retreats to the sky, while Gohan just watches.

"Alright you brat!" Cell yells down as he pulls his hands back. Massive energy begins to build around and him. "Ka….me…."

"He's doing the same thing Kakarot did!" Raditz yells, "He must be desperate!"

"Except Cell won't have a problem firing it!" Yamcha says.

"What do you do, Son Gohan?" Cell calls down as more energy builds up, "Dodge and the Earth is destroyed, take it and face certain death!"

The Kamehameha fires down from Cell, right at Gohan, but the boy fires off his own Kamehameha. A small struggle follows as the beams collide, but Gohan's is much stronger, pushing both back towards Cell. They hit the monster, and as the explosion subsides, they all see Cell, still in the air, but missing his legs and an arm, with part of his 'crown' missing as well. Gohan lets out a small satisfied chuckle

"How much power does he have?" Cell asks himself.

"Gohan, finish him off!" Goku yells to his son.

"Why? I'm not through with Cell, not by a long shot. He should suffer _more_ ," Gohan says.

 _What?_ Kami thinks. _Gentle Gohan...what kind of monster are you now?_

"You're the only one that can stop Cell, he's about to be desperate! We don't know what it can do!" Goku yells.

Cell screams as his body regenerates. He looks down at Gohan in anger. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" His body mass increases, and the Z-Fighters feel the sheer energy boost that Cell gains. The monster charges Gohan, but each attack, while powerful, misses the child. Trunks smiles.

"He mocked me for using a similar form. He'll never hit Gohan like that," Trunks says, "Cell has to be blinded by rage."

Gohan counters with several punches to the stomach, followed up by a powerful roundhouse blow to the head. Cell begins gasping and retching in obvious pain, and to everyone's surprise, vomits up Android 18, while his body begins to fade back to it's Semi-Perfect state. Cell looks at himself in surprise and fear.

"It's over," Gohan says, approaching Cell, "Even with all that power you couldn't beat me. Now you're not even complete."

"I WON'T LOSE LIKE THIS!" Cell yells, and he begins inflating in size. Everyone's taken back by this, but Cell only laughs.

"Everybody say goodbye!" he yells, "In one minute I will self-destruct! I may die...but I'm taking this planet with me!"

"What?" Gohan asks, but he pulls his arm back, "I won't let you!"

"Foolish move, boy!" Cell says, "The instant I'm hit I'll explode!"

Gohan stops himself.

"There's nothing we can do." Kami says, taking a seat, accepting his fate.

Gohan falls to the ground. _Dad warned me, and I didn't do anything._ "It's all my fault," Gohan says weakly, "I should have finished him…"

"We have to do something!" Yamcha yells in desperation, but everyone only watches. Finally, after a few seconds, Goku flies into the sky, and dives straight down, burrowing through the ground. Just then, the ground around Cell begins to lift, as they see Goku flying up, holding it above his head. He looks at everyone and smiles.

"I'm sorry everyone," Goku says, "But I can't think of any other way out of this one. Gohan, take care of your mom. You did well, I'm so proud of you. I hope to see all of you again one day. See ya!"

Goku squats, and builds up his energy for a moment.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Gohan asks.

"Ka...me...ha...me…." Goku begins, as his energy builds.

"TEN SECONDS!" Cell yells.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Goku yells, as a Kamehameha fires out of his feet, boosting him, the ground and Cell into the air like a rocket. They watch as they fly into the sky, and a few seconds later, a massive explosion rips through space. Everyone is stunned.

"He's gone…" Kami says.

"Goku…" Krillin says weakly. Gohan falls to the ground and begins sobbing.

"Dad…no…" he says. Raditz goes over and picks up his nephew. "Uncle Raditz...it's all my fault. I didn't listen to dad, but I…."

"It's okay, Gohan. You saved Earth. You saved all of us. You did well. Let's go home," Raditz says. "Your father was proud of what you did."

Krillin goes over and helps Android 18 up. "What are you doing, destroy that vile machine now, before she destroys the rest of us!" Vegeta yells.

"She's a person, Vegeta," Krillin says, carrying her, "After what we saw today….she won't be a threat."

Suddenly, Kami sits up, and begins softly speaking to himself. He looks at the other Z-Fighters in panic. "We have a problem!"

"What?" Trunks asks.

"In the Other World...every soul that passes over as to stop at a station to determine their fates. Cell has not been seen there," Kami says.

Everyone's eyes go wide as they look up to the sky, and to their surprise, like a bat out of hell, Cell lands, once again in his perfect form. He raises his arm and fires a massive Death Beam, hitting Trunks square in the chest. He falls to the ground, lifeless. Vegeta looks at his son, stunned.

"Who'd I hit? Ah, Trunks," Cell says. He shows an evil smile to the Z-Fighters.

"...how?!" Nappa yells.

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as any of you," Cell explains, "As luck would have it, my core managed to survive the explosion. Thanks to the Namekian cells I have, if even one part of me is left, no matter how small, I can regenerate. And thanks to all that nifty Saiyan DNA, I've powered up from my little brush with death, and it seems I no longer need the Androids to be complete. You didn't defeat me, you only _improved_ me."

"Trunks…" is all Vegeta can say, while Gohan looks at Cell, first his face in pain, but then he smiles and begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cell asks.

"My dad died because of my own arrogance, Cell, but now I get to fix that mistake," Gohan says. He advances, but it stops as Vegeta lets out a massive screaming, going Super Saiyan, and charging in against Cell. Cell only smiles as Vegeta lets out a merciless onslaught, but kicks the Prince hard, sending him reeling back.

"DIE!" Cell yells, firing off a massive ki blast. Gohan flies down and grabs Vegeta, but barely manages to get out of the way. Gohan stands and grunts, looking at his left arm, hanging down. _His power has increased more than I thought…_

"Do we have any more Senzu?!" Kami yells.

"We used them all…" Yamcha says

"All right, enough screwing around, this is gone on far too long. Cell pulls his hands back as an enormous amount of energy begins to build around him. "All of you are going to die, along with this planet. DEATH TO THE PLANET EARTH!"

 _I'm sorry Dad, I failed…_ Gohan thinks.

Vegeta pulls himself up. "I was only a liability…" he says, "Gohan...I'm so sorry."

 _Vegeta apologized? Then this is truly hopeless…_

More energy pours into Cell, and he laughs. "I won't just destroy Earth, but this entire solar system! Nothing will be left! Come on, Son Gohan! Show me your valiant last stand!"

"What's the point?" Gohan asks, defeated as he holds his arm.

"Well, that's dull! Oh well, good fight, boy." Cell says.

" _Gohan! Don't you dare quit!"_ a familiar voice rings out inside of Gohan's head.

"Dad?!" he asks, surprised.

" _Yeah, I'm in the Other World. The Lord of Worlds is helping me talk to you, but never mind that. You have to counter him with a Kamehameha of your own! You can win, I know it!"_

"But Dad, my arm is useless, half my energy is gone!"

" _You can do it, Gohan! Believe in yourself!"_

"Alright, Dad, I'll do it!" Gohan says, standing confidently.

"Talking to yourself? Well, whatever," Cell says.

" _Do it, Gohan! Avenge me, Android 16, and everyone else this monster killed!"_

Gohan powers up, and pulls his right arm back. "Ka...me…" he begins.

"He can't do it, his energy is too weak!" Kami yells out. Everyone watches in horror as the countdown to the fate of the Earth begins.

"Ha...me…" Gohan says.

"DIE!" Cell says, letting out a massive Kamehameha.

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan yells, letting out a Kamehameha of his own. The two beams collide and a struggle ensues, but it's clear that Cell has more power.

"It's no use, Gohan just doesn't have the energy to stop him!" Raditz yells in frustration

"Thanks for the fun, Gohan!" Cell calls out.

" _You still have more power, Gohan! Let it all out, now!"_

"I'm doing my best Dad, but I just can't!"

" _Don't worry about destroying the Earth, we can fix that, remember? The Dragon Balls! Just let it rip!"_

Vegeta stands, and powers back up to Super Saiyan, and quickly fires off a Final Flash at Cell. Raditz sees this, and lets off with his own Weekend, while the other Z-Fighters quickly join in, realizing that the distraction might buy enough time for Cell: Yamcha and Krillin with their own Kamehamehas, Kami with a _Shinsatsuhō,_ and Nappa with a Bomber DX.

" _Now, Gohan, do it! We're all with you!"_

Gohan yells as he channels the rest of his power into the Kamehameha.

"No!" Cell yells, "No, I'm invincible! THIS CAN'T BE!"

The monster yells as the energy slowly begins to disintegrate him, and finally he lets go, as does everyone else. The ground has a massive scar from the blast, and Gohan breathes heavily, dropping back into his normal state. He falls onto his back, and laughs.

" _Good job, Gohan, good job. I'm proud of you, son."_

"Is...is Cell really gone this time?" Yamcha asks. Kami closes his eyes, and looks to the rest of them. He smiles.

"It's over," Kami says.

"YEAH!" Nappa yells, clapping his hands together. Raditz picks up his nephew and holds him, while Yamcha grabs Trunks.

"Let's go to the Lookout, Dende can heal everyone without the Senzu," Raditz says.

Everyone takes off except for Kami and Vegeta.

"Are you coming, Vegeta?" Kami asks.

Vegeta only glares at Kami. "Tell my…..wife, I'll be along shortly."

Kami nods and takes off.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Beaten by Kakarot and his son...and then you had to die on me, Kakarot!_

Vegeta takes off. _Kakarot maybe gone, so I'll have to concede that he bested me. But Raditz...well, we have unfinished business._

Mr. Satan and Jimmy Firecracker survey the damage.

"A-amazing!" Jimmy says, "Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like that boy, the child of Son Goku, who valiantly gave us his life to stop Cell, has defeated that monster! What a debt we owe him! Mr. Satan, what are your thoughts?"

Mr. Satan looks around completely astonished. "Well, Jimmy...I think it's safe to say as long as Goku's friends are around, they're the real world champions. I hereby relinquish my title to that boy. I'm proud to say that without his father's encouragement, I could never have become the fighter I am today, but I could never hope to be as strong as them. Everyone, let's give a big round of thanks to Son Gohan!"

Around the world, everyone cheers for the sacrifice of Goku and the effort that Son Gohan put through.

The first to land on the Lookout is Raditz, setting Gohan down, who's quickly tended to by Dende. Launch runs over and hugs her husband, with Ranch flying over to get in on a family hug. Gohan thanks Dende, moving his left arm, and he's quickly hugged by Bulma. A few moments later, Vegeta lands, being accosted by Maron. Embarrassed, he hugs her back. Chi-Chi follows suit with Yamcha, with Yam-Chi giving her dad a hug. He picks her up and smiles.

"Wow, I guess even Vegeta has a tender side," Krillin says as Dende comes over to Android 18, healing her. She opens her eyes and sits up, noticing the Z-Fighters. Krillin smiles at her. Her face grows to panic.

"Easy, 18," he says, "Gohan defeated Cell!"

"Gohan?" she asks, looking around. A few of the Z-Fighters nod.

"You should thank Krillin," Kami says, "He cared for you after Cell spit you out."

She's stunned. "I couldn't just leave you there, what kind of person would I be if I did that?" Krillin says.

"Oh, I get it!" Gohan says, "You're in love with her!"

Krillin blushes a bit, "Let the world know, why don't you?"

18 only scoffs. "Thank you for your help," she says, taking off.

"Huh, what was that about?" Yamcha asks. Krillin smiles.

"I don't think that's the last I've seen of her," he says.

"Listen, first things first," Kami says, "We should use the Dragon Balls to bring back everyone killed by Cell.

"Of course, Kami!" Mr. Popo says. Bulma hands him the bag.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Nappa asks, looking at Bulma. She wipes a tear away.

"Yeah, I guess," Bulma says, "I always knew that sooner or later, that with being married to Goku, that something like that would happen. But…I'm glad he fought for all us. He really was an amazing guy."

" _You're not too bad yourself, honey!"_

Everyone looks around as they hear the voice of Goku.

"Goku? Where are you?" Bulma asks.

" _The Other World. I didn't have time to explain it to Gohan, but thanks to everything I've done...they let me keep my body over here, and even better, King Kai, the Lord of Worlds, has agreed to train me! There's all kinds of crazy things here I wish you all could see, all these strong warriors and old martial arts masters...but listen...I know you all want to use the Dragon Balls to bring me back to life, but this is an amazing opportunity for me here. I'll come back eventually, but just wait until I tell you to, okay?"_

"Don't be ridiculous, Kakarot!" Vegeta says, "You're not staying over there getting stronger on my watch!"

" _Sorry Vegeta, but our rematch will have to wait awhile, but I want all of you to get strong. When I come back, I want a reunion like no other, okay? And Gohan...you did great, I can't tell you how proud I am. I'm proud of all of you. Listen, take care of your little brother or sister for me, and especially your mom."_

"Only Kakarot would actually be thrilled by being dead," Raditz says.

"Dad….I love you!" Gohan says, crying.

" _I love you too, son, but don't worry - we'll see each other again, I promise._ _Farewell, everyone!"_

Yamcha grabs the Dragon Balls, and summons Shenron. A small distance away, Android 18 stops.

 _Why did it get dark all of a sudden?_ She wonders, and looking back at the lookout, she sees the sheer size of Shenron, and flies back, hiding behind a column.

"Shenron, with our first wish," Yamcha says, "Please bring back everyone that was killed by Cell, except for Goku."

Shenron's eyes glow. " _ **IT IS DONE! NOW, STATE YOUR SECOND AND FINAL WISH!"**_

Everyone looks at each other a little dumbfounded. Trunks rises, and Maron quickly comes over to him, hugging him. Bulma does likewise.

"What happened?" Trunks asks.

"It was Gohan," Raditz says, "He defeated Cell."

"What? Really?" Trunks says, his eyes lighting up. He smiles as he looks at his brother.

"Any ideas?" Yamcha asks, confused, "We better figure something out quick, otherwise Shenron will vanish."

"I know!" Krillin says, "Eternal Dragon, please make Androids 17 and 18 human again!"

" _ **A NOBLE WISH, BUT ONE I CANNOT GRANT, FOR THEY ARE TOO STRONG, AND BOTH ANDROIDS WOULD HAVE TO AGREE."**_

"Oh…" Krillin says, but then he gets another idea, "In that case, at least remove the bombs in their bodies."

" _ **THAT I CAN DO!"**_ The dragon's eyes glow, " _ **THE BOMBS WILL NOT CHANGE THEM FUNDAMENTALLY. THEY ARE NO MORE! AND NOW, FAREWELL!"**_

"Krillin, why did you do that?" Yamcha asks.

"Well...how would _you_ like walking around with a bomb in your chest?" he says, "It was just the right thing to do!"

18 looks away, and decides to come out. She looks at Krillin, "...Again, thank you," she says, leaning forward and giving him another peck on the cheek. "Later." They watch as she flies off again. Krillin keeps smiling as Yamcha gives him a pat on the back.

"Well, let's go home," Raditz says.

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do...I have to plan...well, I guess if he's happy in the Other World, a 'funeral' isn't the right word….let's have a wake, for Goku," Bulma says. She looks at Trunks, "It'll only be a couple of days before I finish the repairs on your time machine."

Trunks smiles at her, "Thank you."

"I'll be around," Kami says, "This is the closest thing I have to a home, and I'm sure Dende will appreciate my assistance and guidance,"

"Of course, you're always welcome here, Kami," Dende says.

And with that, everyone heads home.

 **JUNE 1, AGE 767**

" _And so, I declare as King of Earth, that from now on, not only will May 27th be known across the world as 'Son Goku' day, but that Orange City will henceforth be known as Goku City! And henceforth, in honor of his brave sacrifice during the Cell Games, that the World Martial Arts Tournament, of which Son Goku won in the 23rd Edition, be known as the Son Goku Memorial World Tournament!"_

Inside Capsule Corps, everyone, dressed in their best, feasts and describes their favorite tales of Goku, except for Vegeta, who sulks in a corner.

"Amazing!" Yamcha says, getting up from the TV. "The whole world knows about Goku now...King Furry even renamed a city after him!"

"Yeah, but the media," Krillin says, looking out a window. "They're already lining up outside to get pictures."

"Let 'em!" Nappa says, "Ms. Bulma's privacy and safety is now my biggest concern. They cross the line, well…"

"Everyone, thank you all for coming," Bulma says, "But right now, I think it's time we all left. Don't worry about me...but this party isn't just for Goku." Bulma looks at Trunks, and tosses him a small capsule.

"My time machine?" he asks. Bulma smiles at him.

"Good as new," she says.

"Right, I guess I should be leaving then," Trunks says.

"You want any of us to go with you?" Raditz asks, "You still have to deal with two androids and of course...Cell."

"It'll be different this time," Trunks says, "I know all their weaknesses, and Cell won't be nearly as strong. There aren't as many people in the future...I'll take care of all of it, trust me."

They all follow Trunks out, and he gives the capsule a toss. He smiles as the time machine emerges, and he climbs up into it.

"Trunks wait!" Gohan says, running forward. He hands Trunks his sword. Trunks smiles as he takes it.

"Thanks, I almost forgot this," Trunks says. He looks down at Gohan, and takes off his jacket. "Here, keep it," he says, giving it a toss. Gohan smiles as he looks at it.

"Trunks," Vegeta says, flying up to the time machine. He looks at his son, "The future needs a Prince of All Saiyans. You better not disappoint me."

Trunks smiles at his father, "I won't, Dad."

Vegeta gives his son a nod and flies down. Everyone watches as Trunks closes the cockpit, and the time machine takes off. The media outside takes pictures like mad, and to their surprise, the time machine disappears.

"It'll be strange with both him and Kakarot gone," Raditz says.

"He's not gone, he's right here!" Maron says, holding up baby Trunks, "It'll just take a little time, that's all."

***

 **OCTOBER 26, AGE 785 - THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE - WEST CITY**

In the ruins of West City, the time machine appears and descends, and Trunks hops out. He presses a button and the machine reverts to its capsule form, which he pockets. He enters his home.

"Mom! Mom, I'm back!" he calls out.

"Trunks!" Bulma says, running out. She stops and smiles as she looks at him, "Are you taller? What happened?"

"It's a long story, Mom," Trunks says.

He explains the entire story to him - from the alternate world, to the adventures this different Goku had, to the finality of the Cell Games and even his own death.

"And then, after Cell killed me," Trunks says, "Dad went completely apeshit, trying to kill Cell."

"I see," Bulma says, "Even though that Vegeta wasn't your father, he still sounds the same. I guess he cared a lot about you. I knew he wasn't heartless, but I would never have expected that out of him."

Suddenly, an emergency tone is heard on the radio.

" _We interrupt this broadcast for an emergency update on the Androids. They are currently attacking Parsley City, located at BBN point 49!"_

Trunks stands up, "I guess that's my cue."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Bulma says.

Trunks smiles, "I'm sure...trust me, Mom. After all, your little boy _is_ the Prince of All Saiyans."

Bulma smiles, "You sound just like your father."

"A little gift from Dad before I left," Trunks says, heading to the door, "This shouldn't take long."

She watches as she leaves.

 _Amazing. No matter the time, no matter what - Son, you really are incredible. Wherever you and the rest of our friends are, thank you._

***

In Parsley City, Android 18 lets loose with an incredible fury a large amount of energy blasts, destroying much of the already ruined city.

"Don't you think you're being a little childish?" Android 17 says, leaning back and looking bored. "They call it a 'kill screen' for a reason!"

"Shut up!" 18 yells. She stops as she notices Trunks landing.

"Hey, look who it is!" 17 says stepping forward. "How ya been buddy? How's your friends? Oh that's right, they're dead."

"This ends _now_ ," Trunks says.

"Can I just kill him, please?" Android 18 asks, "He's getting annoying."

"Well, it will be one less toy to play with, but whatever, knock yourself out, sis." 17 replies.

She fires off an energy blast, but Trunks easily deflects it. He turns Super Saiyan and with single Burning Attack, blows Android 18 apart. He looks at 17.

"What?!" 17 says in total surprise, "How could you...there's no way you could kill Android 18! Nobody's stronger than us!"

"That was for every person you two have killed," Trunks says. He raises out his hand, "And this...this is for Gohan! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Trunks lets loose, and the attack easily overwhelms Android 17, destroying him as well. Trunks reverts to his normal state. "It's finally over," he says to himself, looking down. "No...no, it's not over yet. There's still one thing left to do."

***

 **AGE 788 - WEST CITY - THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE**

 _And so, three years passed, and the time machine that Bulma had built for her son had finally gathered enough energy for Trunks to make a return trip to tell all his friends that the Red Ribbon Androids had been defeated._

"Give my love to everyone!" Bulma says to Trunks, dressed in his battle suit.

"I will Mom," Trunks says, but suddenly he realizes something, "Go inside, now."

Bulma nods and does so. Without turning, Trunks speaks.

"I know you're there, Cell," he says, "You're planning to kill me, turn into an egg, and steal my time machine to go back and absorb 17 and 18, right?"

"How...how did you know that?" Cell asks, appearing from around the corner.

"You're plan is failed," Trunks says, turning, "And I'm going to put an end to you."

"Failed?!" Cell asks, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Look around this world, Cell. You have incredible potential, I know that for a fact, but I'm more than enough to destroy you the way you are now," Trunks says.

"Ah, I get it. So you actually went to the past! That explains a lot. But I know just how strong you are. You can't even handle Android 17 or 18, much less me."

"Really? Then tell me, where are these androids now?"

Cell stops for a moment, "You man to tell me you destroyed them?"

Trunks smiles, "I don't want to fight here in West City. We've restored a lot of it. Let's go somewhere else."

With that, Trunks attacks, sending Cell flying into the air. He takes off after him, and they land in a field not far from the city.

"You _have_ gotten stronger," Cell says. He watches as Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan.

"I'm not going to let you go back in time, Cell!" Trunks yells.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Cell retorts, attacking, but he's no match at all for Trunks. The monster tries to fight, but it's completely one-sided in Trunks' favor. Trunks grabs onto his tail, and hurls him into the air.

"You think you're so great? TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! KA...ME….HA ME…"

"No, it's over, Cell!" Trunks yells, and he lets loose with a Heat Dome Attack, completely destroying the bio-android. Trunks stares at the sky, and reverts to his normal state.

"It's finished," he says calmly. "Dad...Gohan...Goku...thank you."

 _And so, their tribulation over, peace had come at long last for the boy from the future. A peace that would last as long as Trunks, the Prince of All Saiyans, was there to defend it._

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _The world is at peace, but little do the Z-Fighters know that the greatest threat their universe has ever known is about to be born. What is this new dangerous threat, and will Son Gohan be powerful enough to defend against it? Find out, on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: A Happy Reunion/The Horrible Maijin Buu!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

A bit shorter than I originally thought, but that's not a bad thing. The last few chapters were kinda long, so it's nice to get something that's about half that size.

Really, there wasn't much to do this time - The Cell Games and then the business that Trunks had to take care off. The biggest challenge was getting around the fact that Goku didn't know Instant Transmission in this alternate universe, so getting around things like the Instant Kamehameha or teleporting to King Kai's world would not have been possible. Fortunately, that foot Kamehameha is an old staple from Dragon Ball, so it was nice to bring that back out. The burrowing on the other hand...well, considering how fast Goku can fly and just how strong he is, a little thing like dirt and rocks wouldn't stop him if you figure the sheer force he'd have tunneling through it.

MasakoX did a What If where Goku didn't learn it, and it had an ending where Cell blew himself up. I'm not going that route here, because it just cheapens everything, and this being Dragon Ball, happy endings are more or less a given.

I wanted Cell to use more than just the Kamehameha in this fight, hence him using the Final Flash against Goku. Cell's inherited plenty of moves - and in the original, after he blew up, he did know the Instant Transmission, so why not the Final Flash?

My biggest regret is that there just wasn't much for the other Z-Fighters to do. Even in the manga, when the Cell Juniors show up, it's basically just them kicking their asses. I really wanted to show that Raditz was stronger with his new Full Power Super Saiyan Form, but we'll just say it helped keep everyone alive while the Cell Juniors were running rampant.

Things are going to continue to deviate from this point on. Hopefully I can knock out the next chapter (which is going to basically be everything through Buu's awakening) as fast as I did this one, but no promises.

Again, please let me know if you have any questions, I'm always happy to answer them.


	9. Chapter 9

**DRAGON BALL C PART IX - A Happy Reunion/The Horrible Maijin Buu**

" _Put 'em together and what have you got?_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"_ \- Verna Felton

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _The world watched as first Son Goku, and then Son Gohan, stepped forward to battle the terrifying Cell in a gruesome tournament known as the Cell Games. Not even a heroic sacrifice by Goku was enough to defeat the bio-android, but by banding together, the Z-Fighters were able to overcome Cell and restore peace to the world._

 _Now, nearly seven years have passed, and although the world is at peace, little does anybody realize that just on the horizon, is a terror that makes every other threat to the planet Earth pale in comparison._

So, with seven years having passed….we're in for a little bit of some exposition on what everyone's been up to. Please bear with me, since we have a few folks to cover.

The Son-Briefs family has been quite busy, in spite of Goku no longer being alive. Gohan has remained dedicated to his training, and is happy in his role as a big brother to Goten, so named because Maron borrowed the name Trunks for her own son, plus Bulma wanted to honor her late husband. Thanks to the efforts of Gohan and some assistance from Nappa, Goten exceeds both his father and older brother at this age. This Goten looks the same as the canon Goten; no pink or blue hair. He's already able to reach Super Saiyan, though Gohan is unaware of this (he was training with Nappa when this happened, much to the Saiyan's chagrin).

In spite of being widowed, Bulma has kept herself occupied with various projects, as well as making sure that Gohan dedicates an equal amount of time to his own studies as he does his training. As a result, Gohan has, through correspondence courses and private tutors, gotten a college degree (the field isn't really important, but we'll say it's related to science). Unrealistic? I think not; by the start the original Dragon Ball, Bulma had already completed college. However, Bulma also realizes that Gohan needs to socialize as well. Due to his celebrity status (remember, in this universe, Mr. Satan gave all credit for the defeat of Cell to Gohan and Goku - thanks to the fight the two had in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament [see Chapter 2]), Bulma has enlisted Gohan in 'Four Star High School', formerly Orange Star High School, in Goku City (formerly Orange City, we know it best as Satan City). Bulma insisted on this due to Goku's fondness for the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

Vegeta has basically let go of Goku being his rival, and is focusing squarely on Raditz. He's never forgiven Raditz for beating him on Namek, and Vegeta tries to fight him whenever he can. Raditz, meanwhile, puts up with Vegeta as more of a nuisance - Raditz conquered his anger problems, and mainly just wants to look out for his growing family. The rivalry almost got dangerous when Vegeta attacked and seriously hurt Raditz (nothing a trip to Dende wouldn't fix), but the two can tolerate each other when Vegeta isn't trying to fight him.

Speaking of Vegeta, he still resides in West City, even on the Capsule Corps complex, but Bulma was good enough to provide him, Maron and Trunks with their own Capsule home. And yes, following the Cell Games, Vegeta and Maron finally tied the knot, with the Prince accepting that it is okay to love (after seeing examples from Kakarot and Raditz), and realizing his feelings after (Future) Trunks was (briefly) killed by Cell. Things did get off to a rocky start when Vegeta found out Maron couldn't cook at all (classes didn't help), so he took up the mantle, and, with his Saiyan pride playing a large role, actually became a pretty damn fine cook. He's more than happy to cook for occasions that he's invited to, since his skill exceeds everyone else. Not to mention he's been able to use his skill to start his own restaurant. Yep: Vegeta became a chef. I mean...he's not married to Bulma, and he needs to make money somehow. Even Raditz is impressed by his former superior's culinary prowess.

Trunks is a little less spoiled, but thanks to hanging out around Goten and Ranch, is more or less the same kid he was originally.

Moving on to the Raditz family, Raditz continues to train hard, hoping to _really_ impress his brother when he returns to life. He's discovered quite a few things during his training, including being the second Saiyan to reach Super Saiyan 2; he keeps this a secret from Vegeta, since he doesn't want to antagonize him any further. Plus, it's a nifty trump card should things really get out of hand against his rival. He and Launch have had two more children: Identical Twin boys, Daikon and Muuli. Much like Ranch was, the boys are a complete handful for the happy couple, though Daikon is the dominant of the pair. Interestingly, Muuli has a peculiar sneezing habit. The twins haven't yet begun training due to their age, but Raditz is very eager to see just what they can accomplish.

Ranch absolutely adores her cousin Gohan, and wants to be like him as much as possible. She ultimately decided to keep her tail, though only after a very serious discussion about looking at the moon. In addition, thanks to Bulma and Dr. Brief's research into Blutz Waves (at Vegeta's request), they have been able to develop a bit of a vaccine to keep everything in check. She doesn't mind if other kids thinks she's weird; she knows she can kick their butt if they really get to her. Her fighting style is a bit of Raditz and a bit of Turtle School, and at this point (age 9), she's actually stronger than Gohan was (which was roughly a year before the Androids showed up). And, like Goten, Ranch can go Super Saiyan. Together, she, Trunks and Goten form a little gang, with the three having quite a bit of fun just fighting and playing together. There's no ring leader, and both she and Trunks have developed a bit of a crush on each other, though they don't quite realize what the feelings are.

Nappa meanwhile has his own career as the head of Capsule Corps security (which was needed thanks to the extra attention gained from the Cell Games), and while his debt to Goku is technically fulfilled, having been around the Son/Briefs family for so long, he feels that he's finally found his place in the universe. From time to time he gets involved with the antics of the Saiyan children, who see him as the really fun uncle. And no, he can't go Super Saiyan, but he's at peace with that.

Krillin and Android 18 hooked up, got married and moved to Goku City, where 18 raises their daughter, Marron, and Krillin works as a police officer, making great use of his martial arts skills to help keep the city safe. It's a very loving relationship, although Krillin has decided to stop focusing on martial arts.

Yamcha is in the twilight of his baseball career, but has taken over as player-coach of the Taitans, and thanks to his own exposure at the Cell Games, his players take his instructions very seriously, and are beginning a baseball dynasty that has been unmatched in history. But...this isn't their story. Chi-Chi still enjoys the lifestyle it's brought to her, and their daughter Yam-Chi has proven to be a decent martial artist (though Chi-Chi doesn't let her train the way the Z-Fighters do) and all around athlete. They still live in West City, and Yam-Chi has an unrequited crush on Gohan.

And now...on with the story!

 **APRIL 7 - AGE 774**

Nervously, Gohan glances down at his watch. _Half an hour until I have to get to school,_ he thinks, _I can't believe Mom won't let me fly. 'But Gohan, those are designer clothes! There's no way I want you flying around in those, you'll ruin them!' At least I still have the Nimbus…_

The wind whips through his hair as he sees the skyline of Goku City growing in the distance. He smiles. "Alright Nimbus, let's land here - I'll go the rest of the way by foot!"

The Nimbus lands, and Gohan hops off, running the rest of the into the city limits. He stops and smiles at an huge billboard reading "GOKU CITY", complete with his father's smiling face welcoming everyone. "How you doing, Dad?" he says, looking up to the image of Goku. A moment later, he continues on his way, camly walking through the streets. A few moments later, Gohan hears the sound of sirens and gunfire.

"Another crime?" he says to himself, and double-times it to see what the trouble is, stopping outside the Goku City Municipal bank, where several police cars are parked, and numerous cops are taking cover. It's then that he sees a familiar face calling for additional assistance on the radio.

"Krillin?!" Gohan yells, running over.

"Gohan? What the hell are you doing here?!" Krillin asks as a bullet ricochets off the roof of a nearby car.

"It's my first day at Four Star High! What's going on?" Gohan asks.

"Another bank robbery, it's crazy in this city, hardly doing your dad a service," Krillin says.

"Why don't you just...go stop them?" Gohan asks.

Krillin sighs, "Police procedure. I can end this in five seconds flat if I wanted, but rules are rules…"

"Lucky for you, I'm not a cop!" Gohan says.

"Wait, what are you planning?" Krillin asks.

Gohan only smiles and stands, moving towards the step of the bank.

"Hey, look at this!" A robber calls out.

"Guys, come out peacefully, nobody has to be hurt," Gohan says, still moving.

"Stop right there!" a second robber yells.

"This guy's crazy, let him have it!" the first one yells. Both open fire on Gohan, and smirking, he turns Super Saiyan, and quickly grabs every bullet. The robbers stop in shock as Gohan approaches them.

"I believe these are yours," he says, grabbing the hand of one of the robbers and dropping the bullets into it. Gohan turns and smiles at Krillin, and grabs both, taking them down to him.

"Who are you?" One of the robber asks. Gohan looks at him dead in the eye.

"My name is Son Gohan," he says. The robbers look at each other and gasp. They _know_ who Gohan is.

"Well, thanks, Gohan," Krillin says, "Though I have to issue you a warning for reckless behavior…"

Gohan frowns at this, but knows better than to say anything to Krillin. A few moments later, a female voice cries out: "Officer, what's going on?"

She's a young woman about Gohan's age, wearing a white t-shirt, pigtails and fingerless black athletic gloves. Krillin turns to her.

"Another robbery, miss, uh…" he says.

"Videl. Videl Satan," she answers.

"Videl Satan? Any relation to the former world champion?" Krillin asks.

"He's my father," Videl answers, "Damn, I should have been here to stop it."

"I don't think that would have happened," Krillin says, "Those guys were packing some serious heat."

"Then how did you stop them?" She asks. Krillin points at Gohan.

"You?!" She asks, but does a double take, "Wait...I've seen you before. That pink hair, aren't you...no, you can't be Son Gohan, he lives in West City! But your badge is for Four Star High School…"

"No, it's true, I'm Gohan," Gohan answers, "And I'm going to school here since there's quite a bit of attention on me back home,"

"But that's thousands of miles away! You moved out?" Videl asks, but Gohan only smiles.

"Something like that," he says, "You got to Four Star High School too?"

"Yeah," Videl says.

"Cool, it's my first date-I mean, uh, day!" Gohan says nervously. Videl's eyes narrow.

"Well...if we stay around here much longer, we'll be late," Videl says.

"We should hurry then," Gohan says, turning to Krillin, "Uh...is there any statement or anything like that I need to make? My mom would kill me if I'm late my first day!"

"Yeah, she probably would," Krillin says, "Don't worry, I'll just put down your name, they probably won't ask questions, not with this many witnesses."

"Thanks, Krillin!" Gohan says. Videl looks at him.

"You're really _the_ Gohan? The one that beat Cell?" she asks.

"That's right," Gohan says as they begin walking. Videl shakes her head in disbelief. "You find that hard to believe?"

"You've got to be the same age as I am, that's all," Videl says, "I'm a pretty good fighter as at is, I was when I a kid, but what you did…"

Gohan smiles again, "My childhood was a little different than most."

"How long did it take you to get that strong?" she asks.

"About six years," Gohan says, "But there was a lot of help along the way."

"I bet. With a dad like Goku, you must have learned a lot."

"Did your dad teach you?"

Videl nods, "I won the first junior division at the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament...the same tournament my dad finally won."

"Wow, another world champion!" Gohan says.

"Are you mocking me?" Videl asks.

"Not at all! You did on your first time - it took my dad three times to pull it off. In fact, I think the guy he beat was…"

"My father," Videl says softly.

"Huh, now that you mention it…" Gohan says.

"Let me ask you this question, hero: What was all that fancy stuff you were doing against Cell?"

"Fancy?" Gohan asks, confused.

"Those laser blasts are whatever they were," Videl says.

"Oh, you don't know about ki?" Gohan asks her.

"Of course I know about 'ki', I'm a martial artist!" Videl snaps.

"No, I mean...not the _spiritual_ side, actual _ki_. Energy," he says, stopping, "Let me show you."

Videl stops as Gohan points his arm up at an angle. He smiles as a small sphere of energy forms, and he launches into the sky. Videl gasps.

"Was that magic?!" she asks, astonished.

"Nope. Just a small basic demonstration. That's the kind of thing that was going on in that fight against Cell, but much more intense."

"My dad always said it was some kind of trick," Videl says, "But...but it's real!"

"Of course it is. Anybody that's strong enough can do it, it just takes a little work, that's all."

"And I guess you two were really flying?"

Gohan nods, "Want to see?"

Videl looks around, "There's a lot of people here! Won't that scare them?"

"Right…" Gohan says, thinking for a moment, "I know!"

Videl watches as Gohan seemingly increases in height by a few inches. "Look down," Gohan says. Videl does so, and she sees that Gohan's feet are about six inches off the ground. She shakes her head, not sure of just who this guy is she's talking too, but she knows deep down that Son Gohan is truly amazing.

***

"Alright, daughter, I finished the latest adjustment. Do me a favor and throw the switch," Dr. Briefs says, examining the device in front of him. He steps away and lights a cigarette.

"Sure thing, Dad," Bulma says, typing a few commands into a keyboard. She turns and watches as a greenish-yellow energy wave shoots out. "Hey, it's working!"

Dr. Briefs smiles, but then a red light begins beeping, "Uh-oh. Uh, Bulma sweetie...turn the machine off, it's overheating!"

Bulma goes over to the device and flips a switch, but it's still emitting. The machine begins to whine as a high-pitch begins to emit from it. "I'm trying, but it won't stop!" she yells, and steps over to an override lever. She pulls it, but the machine keeps going, until a small explosion occurs. Smoke fills the room as Dr. Briefs takes a quick look at it. Bulma opens a panel by the override. "The damn thing fused the circuits!"

Dr. Briefs sighs as he takes a drag, "This'll take months to repair. Oh well, back to the drawing board. What data did you collect?"

Bulma examines a printout and shakes her head, "All that, and less then a fraction of what the moon puts out for a single second."

Dr. Briefs rubs his chin, "I sure hope Vegeta is patient. It took us several years just to get this far...at least we've made some progress."

"Trust me, if it involves getting stronger, Vegeta will wait," Bulma says, "Besides, he knows all he has to do is say the wrong thing and boom - no more Blutz Waves."

"Say, didn't he turn into some kind of giant monkey when he fought Goku? If I recall, the moon wasn't fixed at that point," Briefs says. Bulma nods.

"I asked Nappa about that. Some kind of trick they call a Power Ball. The problem is it takes over half their strength, and for what Vegeta wants, even with as strong as he is, it probably wouldn't be nearly enough. Since Vegeta doesn't have a tail, it would only be a waste," she explains. Her phone begins emitting a ringtone, "Huh, that's Gohan. I hope everything's okay."

" _Hi, Mom!"_

"Hello sweetie, how's school?" she asks, "They're letting you use a cell phone?"

" _Yeah, it's lunch time, so it's fine. Hey, listen...do you think you could send Goten over to Uncle Raditz's? I made a friend that wants to train, but she lives here in the city. Raditz's place is much closer than West City."_

"Sure, honey, I know he'll love too. I think it's been almost a month since he and Ranch last played anyway."  
 _  
_" _Thanks, Mom. I should be home later tonight. Love you!"_

"I love you too, Gohan."

Bulma hangs up, but then realizes something, "Wait a second…'she'?!"

Dr. Briefs smiles. "Your little boy is growing up! It's only natural. Why, when you were that age, one day you wouldn't stop whining about wanting nothing but strawberries, but the next you just wanted a boyfriend."

Bulma sighs, "I know, Dad, but it's not easy. How'd you and Mom deal with it?"

"We just went with it. We knew you could handle yourself, and look at you now!"

"I guess you're right. Besides, Gohan _did_ say 'training'. He probably just wants to impress her, which...shouldn't be too hard."

Gohan waits patiently outside the school gate, and begins walking quickly as he sees Videl speaking with some of her friends. She notices him, and quickly says goodbye as she comes over to him.

"Did you figure out what sport to play yet?" she asks. Gohan smiles and shakes his head.

"I may ask for an exception," Gohan says, "For the sake of everyone else. The coach put me through baseball, basketball, track, swimming, I forget what else."

"You could try the football team," Videl says.

"Wouldn't that be really dangerous? I don't like to hit people to begin with," Gohan counters.

"Not if you're the punter," Videl says. Gohan considers this for a moment.

"Hey, that's right," Gohan says, "Those guys rarely get physical, and if I kick it too far…"

"Exactly," Videl says. The two begin walking. Gohan nervously looks around.

"So, uh...I was wondering something, Videl," Gohan says. She looks at him. "Do you think...I mean, would it be okay if...well, some time we…"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Videl says bluntly.

"No! I mean...yes...if you want to…"

Videl stops, "Fine, but on two conditions," she says.

"Sure! What are they?" Gohan asks eagerly.

"First, I want you to teach me out to fly," Videl says.

"Easy, I could teach you in less than a week!"

Videl smiles, "Second...you have to win the World Martial Arts Tournament next month."

"What?!" Gohan asks, exasperated. "That wouldn't be far, and a lot of those guys are counting on the prize money!"

"Well, if you don't want to win it, I guess that means no date," Videl says. Gohan looks at her.

"Fine," Gohan says, "You doing anything after school?"

"You have to win first, idiot!" Videl says. Gohan laughs.

"Not a date, Videl. You said before that, I have to teach you how to fly. Well, okay, then the sooner you learn, the sooner that can happen! My uncle Raditz lives south of this city, near Mount Paozu."

"Mount Paozu? Do you know how far away that is?"

"Not as far as West City!" Gohan says, "What do you say?"

Videl stares at him, but then remembers just _who_ Gohan is. "Fine, but how long will it take?"

"Not long if we fly," Gohan says, "Hey, Nimbus!"

Videl watches in fascination as the floating cloud arrives. She can't believe her eyes as Gohan steps on. If he offers her his hand, and she accepts, stepping on.

"Hey, that means you have a pure heart! Only people with pure hearts can get on this thing," Gohan says.

"Of course it's pure!" Videl yells.

"You sound like my mom," Gohan says, "Though, whenever she tries to get on it, she falls right through…"

Videl wraps her arms around Gohan as the Flying Nimbus takes off.

"Dad, can't we just train as Super Saiyans? This is _boring_!" Ranch complains as Raditz blocks her blows.

"Not yet," he says, "You have to get the fundamentals down, otherwise you'll rely too much on power and get sloppy!"

"But whenever I fight with Trunks or Goten, we all go Super Saiyan!"  
"And they don't know how to fight the right way either!" Raditz says, "Now come on, fight like your life depends on it!"

Ranch gives a sigh and lets loose with an onslaught of attacks. Raditz smiles in approval as he blocks each one, "Can you at least teach me the Shining Friday?"

"Later!" Raditz says. This continues for a few moments, "Okay, good, good, let's take a break," he says. He looks up and squints towards the sky and smiles, "Looks like your cousin is visiting!"

"That power is pretty low, and Goten and Gohan feel the same...which one, Dad?"

"I think it's….Goten!" Raditz says. They watch as the young boy lands.

"Hi Ranch, wanna play?" Goten happily asks. Ranch looks to her dad, who nods approvingly.

"Where's Trunks?" Ranch says, running up to him.

"Oh...I forgot to ask him…" Goten says.

Raditz laughs, "It would seem you inherited more than just your father's looks, Goten."

He watches as Ranch and Goten run off to play, as he sits down next to a cooler by a tree. He opens it, pulling out a beer, and lays back. He opens the can, takes a sip, and looks up into the sky, and smiles.

***

"Okay, we're almost there," Gohan says, "Up there by that little shrine. That's actually where my dad grew up, way out here in the sticks."

"Kinda small, isn't it?" Videl asks.

"Well, yeah, but at first it was just him and his Grandpa Gohan, then after he died, just my dad, until he started...well, I'll tell you about his adventures sometime. I do want to warn you, while my uncle's kind of cool, my entire family and all of my friends are a bit...different." Gohan explains.

"Different how?" Videl asks him.

Gohan turns and smiles to her, "Let's just say it's best to keep a somewhat open mind about them. Just accept what you see and take it at face value."

Videl wonders for a moment just what Gohan is getting at as the Nimbus lands. Gohan sees Raditz standing, as he helps Videl off.

"Alright Nimbus, I'll call for you when it's time to leave."

The Nimbus flies off, while Raditz approaches his nephew.

"Gohan!" Raditz says with a smile, patting his shoulder, "I didn't know you'd be stopping be. Your brother is playing somewhere around here with Ranch. How was school, and who was this?"

Gohan smiles at his uncle, "School was fine. Uncle Raditz, this is Videl. She wants to learn how to fly. Goten didn't tell you I was coming over?"

Raditz chuckles, "No, no he didn't, but it's fine. Please, come in. The boys are taking a nap, but they should be up soon."

Videl looks at Raditz, noticing his tail, "You...have a tail?"

Raditz laughs, "Gohan didn't tell you?"

"He told me to keep an open mind, but…"

"You'll see some fun things hanging around him," Raditz says. He stops and sniffs, "Ah, good, you're not wearing perfume."

Videl gives him a puzzled look.

"My wife is a little...sensitive to smells, that's all."

"Ah, I see," Videl says. They enter the house, where they see Launch sleeping quietly with the TV on. Raditz motions to the table and they sit.

"So, you want to fly, eh?" he asks Videl. She nods. "Well, it's not something everyone can do. You have to be pretty strong by human standards," Raditz says.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Videl says. Raditz raises an eyebrow.

"You're pretty confident, but I'm serious."

"So am I. I won the junior division of the World Martial Arts Tournament, and I can beat my father in a match," Videl explains.

"And who is your father?" Raditz asks.

"You'd know him as 'Mr. Satan'," she says. Raditz smiles.

"Kakarot said he was a pretty competent fighter when they fought," Raditz says.

"Kakarot?" Videl asks.

"My dad, Goku," Gohan says, "You see Videl...those tails, well…"

"Kakarot and I are what you would call 'aliens'," Raditz says, his smile growing. Videl only stares at them.

"Saiyans, to be precise," Gohan explains, "Me, my brother, a few others, we're half-Saiyan, but we still have a lot of their power. Saiyans are a warrior race."

Videl slowly nods while Gohan and Raditz smile.

"I see…" she says.

"We're not much different than humans, really. We're just _really_ strong," Raditz says, "But, if you are Mr. Satan's daughter and you can beat him...I may have an idea."

***

A short while later, Ranch and Goten return, and while Ranch is thrilled to see her cousins, she's a little wary of Videl.

"This is actually perfect. Ranch, sweetie, what was I telling you during practice?"

"Fundamentals…" Ranch says plainly.

"Exactly! Videl here wants to learn how to fly, but first we need to see if she has enough energy to handle it. Would you mind sparring with her? Just go very easy on her, she's strong for a human, but she's not one of us. Only dodge and block."

Ranch looks Videl over and smiles, "Okay."

They all step outside. Videl looks at Raditz, "I...I don't want to hurt your daughter."

"Oh, don't worry about it. She's a Saiyan, we can handle anything short of death!" he boasts. Videl then looks at Gohan who nods.

"Let's see what you got!" Ranch says, assuming a fighting pose. Videl does likewise, and begins to attack. Gohan and Raditz watch as Ranch blocks all of her attacks with ease, not even countering, but Videl adapts quickly, changing up her techniques.

"You see that Ranch? She may not be strong, but her moves are crisp, precise! That's why you practice like I tell you!" Raditz exclaims.

"What difference does it make as long as you win?" Ranch asks. Videl smirks and quickly performs a feint followed by a leg sweep, taking Ranch off her feet. Videl then offers her hand, but instead, Ranch grabs her wrist and tosses her back, with Videl hitting the ground hard.

"Ranch, what's wrong with you?!" Raditz yells as Gohan checks on Videl. He helps her hup as she holds her head, wincing in pain.

"You told me to fight her!" Ranch protests.

"I told you to _dodge and block_! If you had used any more power, you could have seriously hurt her or worse! Go to your room, _now_! And by the way, young lady, you're grounded! Literally! You're taking the bus to school for the rest of the week!"

"But Dad, that's not fair!"

Raditz isn't having any of it, however. He only points at the house, and with her head hung, defeated, Ranch goes inside.

"How will you know if she's not flying?" Videl asks.

Raditz smiles. "Scouters," he says.

"It's a small device that can be used to check a person's power," Gohan explains, "Everyone of our allies have learned to actually _sense_ energy. We've never really needed them, but they're great for tracking Saiyan babies. They learn to fly _fast_."

Videl perks up at this. "Could you tell me my power?"

Raditz looks at her. "Stay right there," he says, heading into the house. A moment later he comes out, wearing a green lenses scouter with a Capsule Corporation logo on the side. He pushes a button. "Let's see...this says...173."

"Is that good or bad?"

Gohan and Raditz exchange a look.

"Well…," Gohan says nervously, "It's good for a human."

"It is? What's yours?"

"We don't know," Raditz says, "Years ago, when I first came to this planet, my power level was only 1500. I was considered cannon fodder."

"1500?! Cannon fodder?! Just how strong are you guys?"

Gohan thinks for a moment, "The scouter will blow up if we use it on ourselves, and they don't go higher than a million. But, if I had to guess...Uncle, what do you think Cell was at, when he was fully powered?"

"I'd say at least a billion," Raditz says honestly.

"There's always room to grow, Videl, so don't feel discouraged. My dad was low at one point, too. So were a lot of his friends that went with him to the Cell Games. All it takes is willpower and training. In fact, to get that strong and have no nothing about ki is pretty impressive."

"Dad was as weak as her?" Goten asks.

Gohan smiles, "I wouldn't say 'weak', Goten. Dad was still the world's strongest at that point. Anyway, let's get to the point.

 _A few hours passed, and under the instruction of Gohan and Raditz, Videl was able to learn how to float._

"Good, good!" Gohan says, "You picked that up sooner than I thought, Videl!"

"I'm really doing it!" Videl says, "I can't _wait_ to show Dad!"

Raditz smiles and glances down at his watch, "Hmmm, looks like it's getting a little late. What do you say we call it a day?"

"Oh, crap," Gohan says, "Mom's gonna kill me!"

"So's my dad!" Videl says in distress,"I'll never make it back home before it's too late!"

Gohan gets an idea, "I know. Hey, Nimbus!"

The Nimbus arrives quickly, and Gohan smiles, "Alright Nimbus, for a little bit, I want you to let Videl ride you. She's learning how to fly, so this is basically a small loan, okay?" He turns to Videl, "The Flying Nimbus has a general idea of what you want to do when you ride it, so it shouldn't be that difficult for you to get home. Just let it know when you need it to hide, but then if you call for it, it'll come."

"I understand," Videl says, hopping up onto the cloud, "I'll come back tomorrow...if that's okay with your uncle."

"I don't have a problem with it, it's nice to train someone who readily obeys for a change," Raditz says, looking at the window of Ranch's bedroom. "Just remember, Videl: Anybody can rise beyond what destiny gives them. Remember that, and you'll go far. I should know."

Videl nods.

"Oh, and Videl," Gohan says, "I think it might be a good idea if you were to wear your hair short."

"You...like girls with short hair?" She says with a slight blush,"

"Huh? No! It's just short hair is better in a fight!" Gohan says, "It could get in your eyes, someone could grab it…"

"So?!" Videl snaps, "My hair is _my_ business!" she says, hopping onto the Nimbus. Gohan watches as she flies away. Raditz laughs.

"She didn't even say anything about _my_ hair!" Raditz says happily, "Oh, my, she reminds me of Launch. How did you meet her, Gohan?"

"Well, we met this morning after I stopped a robbery. She's even in my class, and she recognized me," Gohan explains, "I asked her on a date, and she gave me two conditions. The first was to teach her to fly."

"And the second?" Raditz asks.

"She wants me to win the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, the one they named after Dad," Gohan replies.

"So? Should be easy enough for you," Raditz says.

"Yeah, but...I've always felt I had a different calling, you know?"

"Hey, can I enter?" Goten asks.

"I don't see why not," Gohan says, "Videl says they have a junior division. It could be fun for you, Trunks and Ranch...if you'll let her enter, Uncle."

"Why wouldn't I? I'd love to see what these rascals can do! Besides, she's my little girl. If she win's I'll be more proud than Vegeta! If she loses, she gets a good lesson in humility!"

" _Hey, can I come too?!"_

Gohan and Raditz's eyes go wide as they look around.

"Kakarot?!" Raditz says.

"You heard him too? Dad, is that you?!"

" _Yep! I've been watching you all day, Gohan. I didn't want to miss your first day of school. You did a great job teaching Videl how to fly. If you're fighting in that tournament, I want to see just how strong you've become, first hand! And Raditz, why don't you enter too? In fact, tell the whole gang about it, Gohan! I want to see how everyone's been doing, and this tournament sounds a great chance to do it!"_

"You've got it, Dad. That tournament is in 28 days. You want me to gather the Dragon Balls and bring you back now?"

" _That's okay, Gohan. We should save those for when we need them - and besides, I'm not done up here yet. Just tell Master Roshi, he'll help with the rest. I can't wait to see all of you again!"_

"You bet, Dad! ...I can't wait to you see you, too…" Gohan says. He looks at Raditz, "You were saying about this being easy?"

Raditz shrugs, "Don't worry about it, Gohan. That girl likes you, and if she sees you fight against any of us, I have a feeling she won't care about you winning that tournament."

"I hope you're right. Crap, I have to tell Vegeta…" Gohan says.

"Oh….right," Raditz says softly, "Well, I suppose it had to happen sooner or later."

"You don't want to fight him?"

"I'd love to, but he's been so damn aggressive about ever since your dad died. Well, say hi to everyone for me, Gohan. I have some training to do, it seems."

"Take care, Raditz," Gohan says, "Come on, Goten...we have work to do."

***

Inside the main dining room of Capsule Corps sits Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Panchy (Bulma's mother), Trunks, Maron, Nappa and Vegeta. The Saiyans eat hastily as Gohan talks about his day.

"A tournament? And Goku's going to be there?!" Bulma says.

"Yeah, he told me not to use the Dragon Balls, though, but instead to tell Master Roshi about it. He wants _everyone_ to enter."

"Master Roshi? Oh!" Bulma says, realizing what Goku means. Everyone else looks at each other confused.

"You mind filling us in, ma'am?" Nappa asks.

"He must mean for Roshi to tell his sister! Goku told me about that story. Years ago...Goku was searching for the last Dragon Ball, but the Dragon Radar couldn't pick it up. Turns out this old woman named Fortuneteller Baba - Master Roshi's sister, had it in her palace. Goku didn't know much about her, but she had these crazy abilities. Not for fighting, so don't get any ideas, but she could bring people back to life for one day...if the price was right," Bulma explains.

"Ah, that must be what he wants!" Gohan says, "...but 'if the price is right'?"

"I'll give you my checkbook," Bulma says.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I relish the opportunity to finally face Kakarot after all these years!" Vegeta says, "His brother just isn't a worthy opponent for me."

"About this tournament, Vegeta," Gohan says, "You realize it'll be at an arena filled with people, right?"

"So?" Vegeta asks.

"So...if we go all out…" Gohan begins.

"I think what Gohan is saying, Vegeta, is that if all of you go all out, it might be dangerous for the crowd," Dr. Briefs says.

"You want me to hold back, boy?" Vegeta says.

"No, but I think if we just go as far as we can without turning Super Saiyan, it might be more fun. And safer…"

Vegeta looks at Gohan, but then speaks, "Fine, I won't go Super Saiyan. I didn't need it when I fought Kakarot the first time, and I damn sure don't need it to beat Raditz."

Gohan smiles, "Thanks, Vegeta."

"But uh, Gohan," Nappa says, "What about Kami? That guy's just that strong! It's easy for you Super Saiyans to just throw that out, but for regular Joes like me…"

"Maybe you should train harder, Nappa," Vegeta says.

"Anyway, I should probably go study," Gohan says.

"Oh no you don't, mister," Bulma says.

"What?" Gohan says, surprised. A grin grows on Bulma's face.

"Your father's been gone seven years, Gohan, and if he wants to see how strong you are, you're not going to disappoint him. From now on, you're staying home until the day after that tournament"

"Uh...you were the one who told me I needed to go to school, Mom!"

"That's right, but you already have a college degree! School can wait! So what if you get held back, just more time to socialize, right!"

Gohan can't believe what he's hearing. _Who is this and what has she done with Mom?_

"Hey Trunks, they have a division for kids too! I want to enter it!"

"Really?!" Trunks asks, "Can I, Dad?"

"Of course," Vegeta says, "You'll be here training as well."

"Really! I get to train _and_ miss school?!"

"I don't think so," Maron says.

"I do," Vegeta says, "Tell me Gohan. Is Raditz having his daughter enter as well?"

"Yeah," Gohan says.

"That settles it then," Vegeta says plainly.

"Vegeta, he can't miss school!" Maron protests. Vegeta looks at her.

"And _I_ will not see my son, who carries the bloodline of _my family_ , defeated by the daughter of a low-class warrior! Honor demands it. Trunks can learn later."

"You're the best, Dad!"

"At least someone thinks so," Nappa says quietly. Vegeta gives him a stern look.

"Goten, how'd you find out about this?"

"This girl Gohan's teaching to fly won it! That's why he's entering the tournament!"

"Goten!" Gohan says.

"What?" Goten asks innocently. Bulma's grin grows.

"Go on, Goten. Why is he entering this tournament?"

"She said if he can help her fly, and he wins the tournament, he can go on a date with her!" Goten says.

"Goten…" Gohan says.

"Well," Bulma says, "I guess you have even more reason to miss school and train."

Gohan only shakes his head, "Okay, fine, but I want to do my training at Uncle Raditz's house. It's where I'm teaching her, and she'll be there tomorrow after school."

"That's fine, as long as you win that tournament," Bulma says.

"You're not going to believe this!" Krillin says hanging up the phone. He looks at his wife, Android 18, and smiles, "On May 7th, Goku's coming back for 24 hours so he can fight in that tournament! The one they renamed in his honor!"

"Goku?" Android 18 says, wondering for a moment, "Who else is fighting?"

"Gohan says everyone he can get!" Krillin says, "Oh, it's going to be great!"

"What about Vegeta?" 18 asks with concern in his voice.

"What about...oh yeah…" Krillin says, but then he smiles, "Look, he already has to deal with Raditz and Goku. And if Vegeta has a problem with you...he has a problem with _me_. And granted, 18, Vegeta could squish me like a bug in an instant, if he has a problem with me, then he has a problem with Goku!"

"I'm not scared of him, Krillin," 18 says, "But don't all the news reports say this tournament has a 10 million zeni first prize? I want that money, Krillin."

"Now that you mention it…" Krillin wonders, but he quickly comes to his senses, "Look, forget about the money, 18! All I need is you and Marron!"

18 smiles at her husband. _This is why I love him_ , she thinks.

Gohan jumps out of the way as a Double Sunday barely misses him. More ki blasts follow as he backflips to safety, and quickly charges Raditz with a flying kick, which his uncle brushes off.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot stronger!" Gohan says, "If you were to fight my dad when he fought Cell...I don't know who would win!"

 _Excellent,_ Raditz thinks to himself, _Unlike Kakarot, I'm not even fighting at full power! Oh, I can't wait to fight him, who knows what he's accomplished?!_

"You're not too bad yourself, Gohan!" Raditz says, dodging a blast, "Come on, don't be shy! Show your uncle that ascended Super Saiyan power!"

Gohan smiles, "I think I'll save that for a rainy day."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how to unleash it!"

"I just want you to feel like you're doing well," Gohan says.

"Seems you've learned a touch of arrogance, as well!" Raditz says, charging. The two exchange a flurry of blows, and the intensity of the battle grows to the point that neither notices the approach of the Flying Nimbus, carrying Videl. The cloud lands and Videl steps off, watching in complete fascination as the two Saiyans battle.

 _They're so fast! No wonder Gohan was able to defeat Cell. This must be his real power...what kind of fighter is he?!_

"Alright, Gohan, playtime's over!" Raditz says as he prepares to fire off a Weekend. Gohan pulls his arms back, knowing what's coming.

"Ka….me….ha...me…"

Raditz grunts as he fires off the Weekend, and Gohan follows through with a Super Kamehameha. The two beams converge, and both try their hardest to break through, but it's a stalemate.

"I think this one is a draw!" Raditz yells out.

"Yeah," Gohan says, "On three, we break it off. One….two….three!"

Both release their attacks, and stop, breathing heavily. They then revert to their normal state. Raditz approaches Gohan.

"So then...everyone is fighting, eh?"

Gohan nods, "Everyone except Yamcha. Something about his contract and 'insurance reasons'."

"Hmph, humans and their silly rules. Hasn't he done enough for that team! This is literally a once in a lifetime event!"

Gohan shrugs, "Truthfully, I think he knows he won't go far even if he fights, and if I were in his position, I wouldn't blame him. He and Chi-Chi are still planning on going, though Yam-Chi is a little upset she can't fight either. I brought it up, but all I heard was Chi-Chi yelling 'Absolutely not!"

It's then that Gohan notices Videl. He waves at her.

"Hey, Videl!" Gohan says, running towards her. He stops. "You...cut your hair?"

Videl looks at him, "You're one to talk. What the hell was that, you were blonde just a moment ago, now your hair is pink!"

"Uh…" Gohan says, "Well...it's a little power Saiyans can tap into if they train hard enough. We call is 'Super Saiyan', but it increases a Saiyans power dramatically. That blonde hair is a side effect.

Videl nods, but then smiles, "Well, I've been at it all night. Take a look!"

Videl shows off her the results of her training, floating several feet above the ground.

"That's pretty good for one day," Gohan says.

"What was that all about? That fight with your uncle?"

"Oh...just some practice," Gohan says honestly.

 _Practice?!_ Videl thinks.

"You guys were going all out!"

Gohan laughs, "Actually, I wasn't. I don't know about Raditz though, he's gotten pretty strong, almost as strong as my dad was."

"Saiyans no know limits," Raditz says, "And we still have just under a month!"

"You're entering the tournament too?" Videl asks. Raditz nods.

"Actually, almost all our friends are. We may fight together, but we still have our own little rivalries," Gohan explains.

"Tell her the best part," Raditz says with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah...my dad's entering, too."

"Your dad? Gohan, he died seven years ago! The whole world watched it happen on live TV!" Videl exclaims.

"That's true, but we know someone that can bring one person back for a whole day. My dad heard about me entering, and decided it was time to return."

Videl can't quite wrap her head around that, "So...like a zombie?"

Raditz and Gohan both laugh. "No, not quite," Gohan explains, "He's been training in the Other World - the Afterlife I guess. Thanks to everything he's done, instead of just being a soul, he was allowed to hang onto his body. From what I understand, he's physically the same age as he was when he died, but he's been training up there for seven years. My dad loves a good a fight, and he's eager to see just how far we've come."

"That's right," Raditz says, "Oh, I can't wait to see him. If not for Kakarot, I would've been just another disposable warrior...but now, look at me. Anyway, I'll let you get to it, Gohan, that's enough for today, I think."

They watch as Raditz goes inside.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? I don't know how many more surprises I can take, Gohan."

"Nothing comes to mind," Gohan replies.

"I do have one last question," Videl says, "Why weren't you in school?"

"Well, you said if I wanted to take you out on a date, I have to win that tournament. After I told my mom, she insisted I take the time off to train."

"But your grades! You started yesterday!" Videl says.

"Eh, it's not important, I already have a college degree," Gohan says, "What do I need a diploma for?"

Vidle only shakes her head.

"Alright, let's get you flying!" Gohan says.

***

Inside a gravity chamber, Vegeta lets loose with a flurry of kicks and punches, while Trunks struggles to move. The Prince stops and looks at his son, shaking his head.

"Forget it, Trunks. This is a man's gravity, it's not meant for little kids like you!"

"But Dad," Trunks says struggling, "I have to get stronger for that tournament! Goten and Ranch are fighting in it, and I can't let them win!"

"Respectable motives, boy, but you're pushing yourself too much. Stop wasting your time and get yourself some weighted clothes," Vegeta says, going back to his training.

"I have a better idea," Trunks says. Vegeta hears a grunt and yell, and turns around, shocked to see Trunks jumping up and down, his hair the telltale golden-blonde of a Super Saiyan. His mouth drops.

 _What?! A Super Saiyan is supposed to be a legendary warrior!_ Vegeta think as Trunks starts doing backflips around the room.

"This is fun! It's like normal gravity!"

 _Fun?! Since when did a legend turn into a child's plaything?!_

"Trunks," Vegeta says. Trunks stops and looks at his father.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"Tell me; can Kakarot's youngest son turn Super Saiyan? What about the girl?"

"They both can!" Trunks exclaims.

"Of course, how stupid of me. It's a Super Saiyan bargain sale," Vegeta says to himself. "I want you to try to hit me."

"What? Come on, Dad, don't joke around. You're way too strong!"

"Just do it! I'll tell you what: If you can land just _one blow_ on my face, I'll take you to that amusement park you won't shut up about," Vegeta says. Trunks' face lights up at this.

"Really? You mean it?!"

Vegeta nods. He smiles as he watches Trunks turn serious, and the boy begins an all-out assault on his father. Vegeta's almost caught off-guard, and does all he can to avoid his son's attacks, but one punch glances his face. Instinctively, Vegeta retorts with a solid kick to the chest, sending Trunks flying back. Vegeta's eyes go wide as he realizes what he's done.

"Oh, shit…" he says, looking at his son.

"Ow…" Trunks says as tears form in his eyes, "You didn't say you would fight back!"

"I never said I wouldn't!" Vegeta yells.

"But...but…" Trunks says. An idea quickly forms in Vegeta's head.

"Stop crying! I'll take you to the damn amusement park! But first...just tell me. Between the three of you, who's the strongest?"

"Uh…" Trunks says, wiping his face, "I know Goten's the weakest, but that's only because he's a year younger than me, and two years younger than Ranch. But the two of us barely win everytime we fight! Goten's only a little weaker, too!"

 _Only a little?!_ Vegeta thinks. "I guess it's time for you to begin some _real_ training. You want to fight in that tournament? Fine, but you better not lose!" 

_And so, over the remaining days, every warrior trained their absolute hardest. All were eager to see their departed friend Son Goku once more, and prove to him just how far their warrior spirit had taken them. Videl proved to be a quick study, and Gohan an excellent teacher, and within three days she had mastered the art of flying. It was decided then that the next time they would meet would be at the 1st Annual Son Goku World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island, in the same arena where such fighters as Jackie Chun, King Chappa, Tien Shinhan, Son Goku and Mr. Satan had claimed the title of 'Strongest Under The Heavens'._

 **MAY 7 - AGE 774**

"Wow, look at this crowd! It's bigger than the last one I was in!" Krillin exclaims. He turns to Yamcha, "Say, how many were here for that one Goku won?"

"It was a pretty big crowd, word got around. And since this one's in his honor…" Yamcha says.

Gohan looks at the assembled Z-Fighters. Those that had decided to enter were himself, Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Krillin, Android 18, and Kami.

"Alright guys, remember: This is all friendly fights, so no tricks, no Super Saiyan," he says.

"I'll do what I can to keep the playing field level," Kami says, "Otherwise without your true powers, I'm afraid I would simply run away with it."

"Hey, where's Kakarot anyway? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Nappa asks.

Everyone looks around the cloud. Bulma sighs. "He did this last time, too. Maybe you guys should just go ahead and enter, I'm sure he'll show up."

"Hey Gohan, you did give Fortuneteller Baba the check, right?" Krillin asks.

"Yeah, almost as soon as I found out. I know she cashed it, and I can't imagine any reason why Dad would turn this down!"

"I can," Vegeta says smugly, "If he has been spying on us, maybe Kakarot didn't like what he saw and decided to hide in the one place we can't find him."

Raditz only shakes his head. Kami places his hand his shoulder. The two look at eachother, and Raditz gives just a single nod.

"Maybe he's already here?" Launch asks. Everyone considers this, but then Master Roshi speaks up.

"Eh, I'm afraid punctuality was one lesson I forget to teach him, but you know Goku! He wouldn't miss this for anything, too many strong fighters!"

"You've got that right!" A familiar voice says. Everyone turns around, and sure enough stands Son Goku, as fresh as the day he perished, smiling at them.

" _Son!"_ Bulma yells out, running towards her husband. She leaps up into his arms and gives him a huge hug and kiss. He gently sets her down and smiles.

"I missed you, Bulma," Goku says, embracing his wife for the first time in nearly seven years.

"Brother!" Raditz says, going up to Goku and giving him a hug. Gohan does likewise, while Ranch hangs back, unsure of what to do.

"Go on, it's okay," Launch says, giving her a little push. She nods and joins in on the hug with her uncle.

"Amazing, you've all changed so much!" Goku says. He looks at Gohan. "And look at you, son, almost all grown up. I didn't realize you got this tall!"

Gohan only smiles, while Krillin wipes away tears at seeing his best friend once more. It's then that Goku notices something standing by Trunks.

"Hey...I know I've been gone awhile, but that looks like a miniature me over there…" Goku says, "That must be Goten!"

"Come on, Goten, come meet your daddy!" Bulma says, inviting Goten over. Goten does so, and Goku lifts his son up into the air for the first time.

"You're really my dad?" Goten asks. Goku nods.

"Yep! I wish I could've been there for you, but don't you worry at all, I'm here now," Goku says, setting him dead.

"What's that ring?" Goten asks.

"Huh, it's kind of like a halo," Yamcha says.

"That's right! Until I'm actually...uh….I mean, I keep it until…"

"Goku's still technically dead," Fortuneteller Baba says, "Until he's alive, he keeps the halo. Not my rules, it makes them stick out like a sore thumb."

"Oh," Raditz says, giving it a hard pull, "That's really on there! Still, I can't wait to test our mettle!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Vegeta says. Goku smiles at his old rival.

"Vegeta," Goku says, going up to him.

"Kakarot," Vegeta replies, "For seven years I've waited for this day. I'm finally going to have my revenge,"

"Get in line, chief," a voice rings out. Everyone turns, and to their surprise stands a man with blue eyes, black hair hanging to the side, a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Number...17?!" Yamcha says in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

"I invited him," 18 says.

Goku smiles, "17 and 18….nice to meet you. I'm surprised to see both of you here, though."

"Why not? My husband's fighting, why shouldn't I?"

"Husband?" Goku asks, looking at 17.

"Not him, Goku, _me_ ," Krillin says. Goku smiles at his friend.

"You married Android 18?"

"Yep! And this…" Krillin says, motioning to a short little girl with blonde hair, "Is Marron, our daughter."

"Daughter?! But...she's a robot, isn't she?"

"I'm a _cyborg_ ," 18 corrects him, "Both of us are."

"Oh…" Goku says, understanding.

"The doc wasn't too creative with the names," 17 explains, "So, we finally meet."

Goku smiles at 17, "They said you were the one leading the charge to come after me. Still feel like killing me? I'm already dead, you know."

17 returns the smile, "Nah, I just want to see what you've got. Besides, I was still part of Cell when he blew up, so I guess in a way I already won that one."

"Let's call it draw," Goku says. 17 smiles and nods respectfully. Goku then looks at Krillin.

"Say...I thought you were bald?" Goku asks. Krillin smiles.

"I told you I only shaved it out of habit and because it was more comfortable fighting," Krillin says.

" _Attention: Registration closes in five minutes. All remaining entrants should report to a registration kiosk immediately."_

"Looks like we're about out time," Gohan says, "We should probably hurry."

"Yes, let's go," Raditz says, leading the pack. Their friends and families bid them farewell, while 17 and Kami bring up. 17 taps Kami on the shoulder, and the two look at each other. 17 extends his right hand.

"No hard feelings," 17 says. Kami looks at him, but accepts the offer.

"No hard feelings," Kami says. The two continue on.

"Now remember, Goku," Fortuneteller Baba says following him, "You have twenty-four hours. Make 'em count."

"Thanks, Baba!" Goku says.

The first to reach registration is Trunks.

"What do you mean, no kids allowed? What kind of dumb rule is that?" he asks in protest.

"15 and under is for the junior division!"

"But I could beat all these chumps!" Trunks says. Vegeta smirks.

"Oh, did you forget the rules? Typical Trunks," Ranch says teasingly.

"Hurry up, you fighting or not, kid?" The official asks. Trunks sneers.

"Fine. I'm Trunks," he says.

"Good, take the line to the left." The official says as Ranch and Goten approach.

" _Attention: Qualifying stages for the main division will begin following a 30 minute lunch break at the conclusion of the junior division."_

"A junior division? Wow, things sure have changed a lot," Goku says.

"Yeah, things would've been a lot easier on us, that's for sure," Krillin says.

Kami paces a bit when he notices someone bump into him: A man with ambiguous features, blue skin and pointed ears, followed by a much larger individual with similar features.

"Oh, excuse me," he says, walking by. Kami only looks at the two as they pass. _That energy….no, no, it can't be. They would never bother themselves with Earth in a time of peace. Must be alien visitors looking for a thrill._

"What's wrong?" Raditz asks.

"I'm not sure," Kami says, "It's probably nothing."

The adults line up to register, with only one small complication occurring.

"Next. Need your name, sir," an official asks.

"Son Goku!" Goku says happily.

"Right, and I'm Mr. Satan," the official says.

"No really, I'm Goku," he responds.

"You got ID?" the official asks. Goku frowns.

"Get out of here, shoo!" another familiar face says. "So sorry about that, sir. I'd recognize you anywhere! You're that kid that fought in those three tournaments, you made the finals each time, right?"

"Yeah, that's right, Goku says, "Say, aren't you the announcer?"

The announcer smiles, "I knew it was you! I never forget the winners. But uh...didn't you die fighting Cell?"

"That's right!" Goku says with a grin.

"Uh...sure, whatever you say, champ! 'Son Goku' it is…" he says with a small bit of disbelief.

"Hey Kakarot, you notice anything else different about this tournament?" Nappa asks with a smile.

"Uh...well, the arena's a lot bigger. Funny, I thought it'd be smaller…"

"No, look at the banner!" Nappa says, pointing. Goku reads it and smiles.

"They named it after me?!"

"The whole world watched the fight, remember? Everyone knows you're a hero. You're famous, world wide!" Nappa says, "They even named a city after you!"

"Wow…" Goku says, "To be honest, they didn't have to go through all that trouble…"

"Don't worry about it, Dad. I know we're going to give them a show they'll never forget," Gohan says.

17 is the last to register, and the Z-Fighters decide to pass the time by watching Trunks, Ranch and Goten compete.

As they all figured, the bouts with the children are incredibly one-sided in favor of the Saiyan children, and soon the semi-finals are decided, with Ranch facing Trunks, and Goten facing a 15 year old boy. Goten's match is first, and he quickly takes out the teenager, to the astonishment of the crowd.

" _And with that victory, Son Goten advances to the finals! Next up, Trunks vs Ranch!"_

"Oh, I hope he'll be okay," Maron says. Launch holds up Daikon and Muuli so the boys can get a better view.

"Now, you watch your big sister, okay!" she says.

"Those kids fight and play all the time, it's nothing he can't handle," Bulma says reassuringly.

Vegeta pushes himself past the rest of the Z-Fighters to get a better view, while Raditz does likewise, albeit on the other side. The fight begins, with Ranch immediately going on the offensive, catching Trunks off-guard. He's taken back by this.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Trunks says blocking.

"Idiot, it's real, this time!" Ranch yells as Trunks tries to put some ground between them. Ranch charges and throws a rather sloppy punch, allowing Trunks to counter and gain a bit of momentum. Raditz sighs in the stands.

"I warned her about that, but what do I know?" Raditz says.

Ranch jumps backwards, and Trunks smiles, flying into the air. His hair turns golden.

"Hey, that's against the rules!" Ranch yells.

"You said it was for real!" Trunks replies as he holds his hands out. Yellow energy begins to form around it. Vegeta gasps, but then smiles.

"Vegeta….did you really teach him that?!" Gohan asks, but Vegeta is only silent. In the ring, Ranch turns Super Saiyan and assumes a defensive pose.

" _FINAL FLASH!"_ Trunks yells out, and the energy beam descends on Ranch, who counters with a Weekend of her own. The beams collide, but the Weekend slowly begins to overtake the Final Flash.

"Let go, Trunks! You can't maintain it!" Vegeta yells, but Trunks is too focused on the beam struggle to hear.

 _Just a little more…._ Ranch thinks, and with one last energy spike, sends her Weekend into Trunks, who's blown out of the sky. He lands on the ground, his hair turning back to normal. He frowns and jumps onto the ring, but to his surprise, the referee is holding up Ranch's arm in victory.

"What?!" Trunks says in disbelief. In the stands, Raditz smiles while Vegeta sneers.

"A weakling after all…." Vegeta says quietly.

"What a display by these two amazing kids! We're going to have a small ten minute rest period, and then the finals begin, with Son Goten vs Ranch!"

"Wow, I didn't know both could turn Super Saiyan!" Goku says, amazed. He looks at Gohan, "Can Goten do it, too?"

Gohan smiles and nods and Trunks joins the stands. Vegeta stares at his son in disappointment, while Trunks says nothing as he looks at the ring and sulks.

"Just you wait, Kakarot! That kid might surprise you," Nappa says with a smile.

"Both Nappa and I have been training him ever since he could walk. He saw a clip of the Cell Games, and would cry whenever we would turn it off," Gohan explains, "So, Mom decided that with him, the chip didn't fall much off the block."

"Yep!" Nappa says proudly, "As soon as he could walk, we threw him in the gravity chamber, starting him at ten times Earth's gravity, just like the old planet Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eyes go wide as he hears this. _Seems Earth didn't assimilate Nappa as much as I thought it would. Alright, Son Goten - let's see if you really are Kakarot's brat. Maybe I'll take you under my wing if you pull this off_.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you!" Goten yells, but Ranch only smiles at her cousin.

"Good, neither am I!" she retorts. They bow to each other, and the fight begins, with both charging each other. The two Saiyan children go all out from the start, wasting no time as they throw every trick they know at one another, with the exception of Super Saiyan. As the battle continues, Gohan spots Videl standing by an exit.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Gohan says to Goku.

"Huh? It's just getting good!" Goku says, confused, but Raditz just looks at his brother.

"He's training that girl," Raditz says, "And...well, he kind of likes her."

Goku smiles and let's it go.

"Hey, Videl!" Gohan says. She smiles at him.

"Your little brother's doing pretty well," she says, "I hope he wins."

Gohan smiles as well, "We'll see, but I'm sure he can pull it off, though I don't know what kind of training my uncle was putting Ranch through."

"Oh, you forgot this. Hey, Nimbus!" she yells, and sure enough, the cloud comes. "I won't be needing it anymore, but thank you."

Gohan smiles again and steps onto the Nimbus, but to his surprise, he falls right through.

"Huh, that's odd," he says, concerned. He tries it again but gets the same result. "It never was a problem before...did you break it or anything?"

"No!" Videl says angrily. Gohan shakes his head in confusion.

"Hey, Nimbus...go on home, okay?"

The Nimbus does so. _That's strange...what is wrong with me?_

"You said you needed a pure heart to ride it," Videl reminds Gohan.

"I think I'm just a little anxious about the tournament," Gohan says. _Fighting always does bring out the worst in me…_

Back in the ring, Goten and Ranch have evolved into throwing ki blasts at each other, with each one growing in intensity. Ranch moves quickly though, getting behind Goten and trapping him in a Full Nelson. "Give up!" she says applying more pressure and Goten grunts in pain.

"Give up, Goten! You don't want to pass out in front of your dad, do you?"

Goten however is persistent, and turns Super Saiyan, breaking free of the hold and landing. Ranch looks at her cousin, the rage growing in her eyes.

"Am I the only one that cares about the stupid rules?!" she yells, flying up. "Fine, if that's how you want to play!"

She powers up to Super Saiyan, flying higher and turning around. She begins to dive, holding her hands out as as purple sphere grows in her hand. Raditz laughs.

"A diving Shining Friday! Fantastic improvisation!"

Nappa looks worried, "That kid's gonna be freight trained!"

Everyone watches as Ranch flies down, but then to their surprise, Goten puts his hands to his forehead and yells, " _TAIO-KEN!"_

The Shining Friday disappears, as Ranch grabs her eyes instinctively, her path changing from a collision course with Goten to one that leads right into the wall of the arena. She crashes hard, with the Z-Fighters all surprised at the turn of events. Trunks laughs.

"All right, Goten!" he cheers.

Raditz shakes his head in shock and surprise, but has a little smile on his face.

"Uh...sorry, Raditz," Goku apologies, but Raditz only smiles.

"It'll build her character," Raditz says simply, hoping the rail to tend to his daughter. The announcer proclaims Goten the winner of the junior division, as the crowd cheers.

" _Preliminaries will begin following a 30 minute lunch break. Please report to the qualifying rooms at that time."_

The Z-Fighters all gather as Nappa throws out a small capsule, and a huge feast is revealed. Everyone digs in, eating hungrily, but it's Goku who's doing the most damage.

"Jeez, don't you eat in the afterlife?" Krillin asks.

"I don't really need to, but it's been so long since I had a meal," Goku says, "I want to enjoy my time here as much as possible! By the way, this is _really_ good, it's better than any food from Capsule Corporation I've ever had."

"That's because it's _not_ from Capsule Corp," Vegeta says proudly.

"Huh?" Goku says, looking at the food.

"You see, Kakarot, I quickly found out that if I didn't want to die of hunger, then _I_ would have to be the one doing the cooking at home."

"You made this Vegeta?!" Goku asks.

"Not even Senzu Beans can save us from Maron's cooking," Nappa says scarfing down a plate of ribs.

"He's got a resturant and everything," Krillin says, "The staff says he's unbearable though, but he gets results,"

"I demand nothing by the best!" Vegeta says.

***

A half hour later, the Z-Fighters gather to begin the qualifying process, and to their surprise, instead of the old sparring bouts of old, this time qualification is being done through a punching machine. Mr. Satan shows up to some degree of fanfare, and since he has retired, gives a demonstration of how the machine works. The Z-Fighters each line up, with Vegeta insisting he'll be the last to go. When it gets to that point, he quickly destroys the machine, to everyone's dismay.

"Was that necessary?!" Raditz chastizes him.

"Just because all of you are happy to hold back, doesn't mean I am!" Vegeta says. The official is shocked by the display, but decides that the power he's just seen is good enough to get Vegeta into the tournament."

"The other preliminaries should be finishing shortly, we'll announce the entrants shortly," he says, looking at the mess created.

Finally, the sixteen selected warriors are revealed as the tournament bracket is put up:

MATCH 1:  
Krillin vs Punta

MATCH 2:  
Shin vs Hero (Kami)  
MATCH 3:  
Videl vs Tien Shinhan

MATCH 4:

Kibito vs Son Gohan

MATCH 5:  
Android 18 vs Raditz

MATCH 6:  
Son Goku vs Vegeta

MATCH 7:  
Nappa vs Android 17

MATCH 8:  
Chiaotzu vs Jewel

" _Will Krillin and Punta please report to the arena!"_

"Well, looks like I'm up first," Krillin says. He sees his opponent, the huge Punta, make his way. The two walk into the ring.

" _This is Krillin's first tournament in 21 years, having made the semi-finals in both the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournaments. He was also present at the Cell Games, seven years ago!"_

The crowd gives some cheers, much to Krillin's surprise. He looks at Punta, who's eagerly smiling at him. "I'm going to show you this tournament is no place for little shrimps like you!"

 _Oh, brother…_ Krillin thinks to himself and sighs. Punta demonstrates his incredible agility (for a large, fat, vanilla human, at least).

"You can't hope to win! I'll even give you a free one. Hit me with your best shot, chump!" Punta demands. Krillin looks over to the entrance and sees Android 18 looking at him. She only nods. Krillin shrugs at her and without looking at Punta, delivers a solid punch right into Punta's stomach. The large man keels over, gasping and wheezing. Krillin then delivers a kick, sending the fat man flying out the ring. Krillin simply raises his hand and walks out of the ring.

" _An out of bounds victory for Krillin! Next up, our second match: Making their first tournament debuts, Shin and Hero! Not much is known about these warriors, but they both had impressive scores during the qualifying stages! However, like Krillin, Hero was present during the Cell Games!"_

 _There's something familiar about this foe,_ Kami thinks to himself, _but I've never seen him before. Just who is he?_

"You'll find out," Shin says, smiling. This catches Kami by surprise.

"You win," Kami says, leaving the ring. Goku approaches him.

"What as that about?" he asks.

"He's on a totally different level," Kami says, "The fight would be pointless."

"Is it that bad?" Goku asks, and Kami nods.

" _Shin wins by forfeit! A slow start to the tournament, but things will pick up with this next bout, as former junior champion Videl takes on the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien Shinhan! In addition to being a former junior champ, Videl is the daughter and prized student of the 24th World Tournament champion, Mr. Satan! This is Tien Shinhan's…_ "

The announcer continues, but Goku smiles. "Tien? I had no idea he was fighting in it!"

"Tien, huh?" Krillin says. He examines the board again and notices Chiaotzu's name. _Shame we won't get our rematch…_

"I'm going to go say 'hi'!" Goku says. He watches as Videl gets some last minute encouragement from Gohan, and then he sees Tien from behind.

"Tien, hey!" Goku says. Tien Shinhan stops and turns around and glares at Goku. Goku gasps at his former ally. His muscle mass has increased, with black lines under his eyes, and a curios 'M' on his forehead. His eyes have a crazed look that reek of malice, unsettling Goku. Tien then turns and walks into the arena.

"What the…" Goku says, confused. Raditz comes over to him.

"I have a horrible feeling all of a sudden," Raditz says. Goku nods.

"Yeah...I didn't feel _any_ energy coming off him at all."

"Advanced ki suppression, perhaps?" Raditz asks. Goku shakes his head.

"Goku, look over there," Krillin says, pointing at Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu watches Tien enter, but much like his friend, he has a similar look. "Maybe they joined a new school?"

The referee begins the match, and although Videl takes a fighting stance, Tien only looks at her. She attacks, but he easily blocks. She follows up again and again, with Tien only blocking, until finally, she delivers a roundhouse right to his head that does nothing. He only looks at her and grabs her, throwing her right out the ring into the barrier to everyone's surprise. She hits it head first. He exits, but Videl isn't getting up.

" _Uh...victory to Tien Shinhan...it looks like Videl is seriously injured!"_

"Oh, no!" Gohan says running up to her.

"She's barely hanging on," Kami says, "Without proper attention, she won't make it…"

Gohan examines her and gasps, "Her neck is broken! Does anybody have a Senzu Bean?!"

"This was friendly, nobody brought any!" Raditz yells back.

The medics do what they can to stabilize Videl and get her onto a stretcher and she's lead into an infirmary, with Gohan and Mr. Satan at her side.

"I'll take care of it," Goku says. He places a finger to his head, and to the surprise of the remaining Z-Fighters, he vanishes.

"What the hell?!" Android 17 asks in surprise. "Where did he go?!"

***

"Hey guys!" Goku says. Yajirobe falls over in shock while Korin laughs.

"Nifty little trick there. How have you been, Goku? They treating you well in the Other World?" Korin asks.

"Yeah, but right now we really need some Senzu Beans, there was a horrible accident at the tournament," Goku explains. Korin nods and tosses him a small bag.

"Times have been peaceful, we've been slacking a little bit," Korin explains, "But Goku...be careful. I have a horrible premonition that this tournament is going to end terribly."

Goku looks at Korin, "I thought you might say something like that. Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are there...but they're much different...and stronger," he says. "Anyway, thanks for the Senzu, Korrin. We'll catch up once this business is over."

And with that, Goku pops out again.

"What's with that?" Yajirobe asks, but Korin is silent.

 _Once more into the fray_ , Korin thinks.

***

In the infirmary, the medics work on Videl, while a doctor explains the seriousness of the situation to Mr. Satan, who's sitting with his hands over his face, crying as he gets the awful news. However, this is all interrupted as Goku teleports in, tossing Gohan the bag.

"Thanks, Dad," Gohan says, feeding one to Videl, "Come in Videl, you have to eat it, it'll fix everything," he says, as he begins to forcibly move her mouth.

"Wha...Goku?" Mr. Satan says, standing up. "What are you doing here, you're dead?! And what's that...is that that stuff you guys had during the Cell Games?"

"Yeah," Goku says, "It heals all wounds, restores energy. If she can swallow, she'll be fine."

Sure enough, the Senzu Bean does it's trick, and Videl sits up, looking at her hands. She looks at Gohan in amazement. "What was that?"

"Just the right dose," Gohan says with a smile. Videl smiles back, and kisses him on the cheek, surprising both Goku and Mr. Satan.

"Thanks, Gohan," she says, hopping out of bed.

"Wait!" The doctor says as she walks out of the infirmary, "You're not clear yet!"

"She's fine," Goku says, following her, "Hey Gohan, I think your match is next!"

As the door opens, they hear the end of the announcement that Gohan has one minute to report to the ring, or face being disqualified.

"Oh, right," Gohan says, hurrying. Mr. Satan walks alongside Goku.

"I don't get it, Goku," Mr. Satan says, "I watched you fly up with Cell...did you really make it?"

"Nope, he took me with him," Goku says, "My friends called in a favor. I get 24 hours back on Earth, then I have to go back."

Mr. Satan is silent as he grasps it, but considering what he just saw and the things he's seen with his own eyes, decides only to roll with it. "It's because of stuff like that that I hung up my boots."

" _Sorry for the delay, folks, but it's now time for the fourth match. In the ring right now is Kibito, making his first appearance, and coming down the aisle, a man that should need no introduction. The champion of the Cell Games, and Earth's savior, the one and only Son Gohan!"_

The crowd erupts into huge cheers as a "GO-HAN!" chant emerges. Everyone is surprised, the Z-Fighters, Bulma, Launch...they had no idea just how popular Gohan had become. Gohan looks at his dad and shrugs. The referee begins the match, and Kibito looks Gohan over.

"Please, do not hold back on my account. By all means, go Super Saiyan," Kibito says.

"How do you know about that?" Gohan asks.

"I know many things, Son Gohan," Kibito replies, "I must know if you've really be able to help us when the time comes."

In a small area, Chiaotzu and Tien watch. "That's him," Tien says. Chiaotzu nods.

"You take his energy, I'll subdue him," Chiaotzu says, "The Master will be pleased."

Over by the Z-Fighters, Shin approaches.

"Everyone, please, I must ask of you, no matter what happens, not to interfere with this next part," Shin says to them.

"Listen to him," Kami says.

"Why should we? Who the hell is thing guy?" Vegeta says.

"He's the Lord of Lords, the God of Gods," Kami says, "The Supreme Kai of this universe, and you'd be wise to stay on your best behavior."

"The Supreme Kai?!" Goku says, "King Kai told me about you! You must really be something! Okay, if you don't want us to interfere, we won't."

"Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu will no doubt attack Gohan as soon as his energy has peaked," Shin explains, "But I assure you, as long as you do nothing, his life is not in danger. They're only after his energy."

"His energy?" Goku asks.

Back in the ring, Gohan assumes the stance, "You're sure you want to see this? I can go beyond Super Saiyan," Gohan says with a smile.

"What? Beyond?" Kibito asks, surprised. Gohan looks over to Goku, who gives him a thumbs up. Gohan nods and proceeds to channel all the energy has, quickly achieving Super Saiyan 2.

"Chiaotzu, look," Tien says, holding up an arcane energy meter, "It's far beyond what we hoped. This should do."

Chiaotzu nods, and the two rush towards the ring. Over by Shin, Vegeta smiles.

"Nice to see he hasn't been slacking on his training," Vegeta says.

"Well, can we fight now? I'm warning you, this form packs a bit of a punch," Gohan says, but Kibito is silent. Gohan tries to assume a fighting stance, but to his surprise, he can't move.

"What's...going on?" he says, but Tien reaches him and puts the strange device right against him. Gohan struggles, but Chiaotzu hovers above him, his arms out.

"Paralysis magic," Krillin says. _Some things never change_.

"We have enough, Chiaotzu, let's go!" Tien yells, taking off as his friend joins him.

"Don't do anything, Kibito will heal Gohan," he explains. "We have to follow those two. Your help would be greatly appreciated."

They watch as Kibito takes off, followed closely by Kami. Raditz and Goku nearly join, but Vegeta stops them.

"Hold on, I don't care about whatever those two weirdos are on about," Vegeta says, "I know you only have one day here, Kakarot, and we have a match coming up!"

"Then we'll fight later, Vegeta! Come with us! Don't you want to see what they're so worried about? It's the Supreme Kai, I'm sure we'll get a good fight out of it!"

Vegeta grits his teeth.

"Think of someone other than yourself for once, Vegeta!" Raditz snaps, taking off.

"Fine, but we better have that fight, Kakarot," Vegeta says, following Raditz. Goku heads over to the ring and checks on Gohan, who's being tended to by both Kibiot and Videl.

"Is he going to be okay?" Goku asks. Kibito nods, "It's taking longer than I thought, his power is incredible. You go ahead, we'll join you once I'm finished here."

Goku nods, but before he can take off, Nappa lands next to him.

"Where do you want me, Kakarot?" he asks.

"Uh...right," Goku says, "Take the kids and everyone else. They should be safe her, but if there's trouble…"

"The Lookout. You got it," Nappa says patting Goku on the back. "Damn, I wish I could go with you."

Goku smiles and flies off.

Meanwhile, Krillin is explaining the situation to Android 18.

"You go," she says, "We need the money."

"Yeah, she's not the only one," 17 says, "You guys have the deck stacked kinda high anyway, and the wife's been riding me about a family vacation. 10 million zeni ought to do it."

"Wife?" Krillin asks, but 17 shrugs. Krillin hugs 18 and smiles, flying after them.

Gohan quickly gets back on his feet, getting a hug from Videl. He shakes his head in surprise.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Kibito says.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asks.

"My boy, we have to save the universe," Kibito says. Gohan's eyes go wide, but he smiles.

"All right," Gohan says. He's about to take off, but Videl stops him.

"Wait, I want to go too!" she says. Gohan looks at her for a moment.

"Okay, but if it gets too dangerous, you have to leave, for your own sake. Things might get out of hand fast."

"I will," Videl says. The three take off after Shin and others.

In flight, Goku quickly catches up to Kami, Raditz and Shin.

"Hey, so uh...Tien and Chiaotzu? Have they really gotten that strong?" Goku asks. Shin smiles at Goku.

"First, thank you for coming. Second, no, they are only pawns. Our true enemy is a warlock."

"A warlock?" Kami asks.

"Yes," Shin explains, "A very long time ago, when humanity was in it's infancy, across the universe there lived an evil warlock named 'Bibbidi'. He created a horrible monster, a djinn known as 'Buu'. Buu was chaos incarnate, possessing no reason or emotion. His only goal was to murder and destroy. Within a few years, he had destroyed hundreds of planets.

 _So what, Saiyans call that a slow Tuesday_ , Vegeta thinks.

"No, Vegeta," Shin says. Vegeta gasps. "You see, in those old days, there were five Supreme Kais. Each one could defeat the one you called Freeza with a single blow. Buu killed four of them."

"Uh…" Goku says, realizing the enormity of the situation.

 _He can read minds, wonderful,_ Vegeta things again.

 _Defeating Freeza in a single blow...but being killed by someone even stronger?!_ Raditz thinks, _How strong was Freeza compared to Cell? Would Cell have been able to best Freeza in one strike?!_

A little bit back, Kibito, Gohan and Videl try their best to catch up, while Kibiot fills Gohan in.

"And then, Bibbidi brought the sealed Buu to this planet, but we were waiting. The Supreme Kai was waiting, and killed him before Buu could be released. Since that day, Buu has been sealed. We were under the belief that only Bibbidi could release that seal, but we learned something awful…" Kibito explains.

Over with the rest of the Z-Fighters, Shin continues to explain. "Bibbidi had a son: Babidi, who like his father is also a warlock, and just as terrible!"

"So, what you're saying is we have to stop this Babidi from releasing Buu?" Goku asks.

"Exactly," Shin says, "Which means we must defeat Babidi first."

"How strong is this Babidi, anyway?" Raditz asks.

"He's not a fighter," Shin says, "He uses magic. A warlock uses the evil within a person to make them do his bidding, much like Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. We can only hope he hasn't found any formidable allies."

Back a bit, Gohan continues to speak with Kibito, "So, why use Tien and Chiaotzu?"

"To release Buu, Babidi needs tremendous energy. That tournament was the best place to gather it quickly. You being a Super Saiyan was too much of an opportunity for them to pass up, just as we anticipated. However, Buu's shell wasn't where we left it, so we had to lay a bit of a trap."

"And I was the bait," Gohan says. Kibito nods.

"At this speed we'll never catch up," Kibito says.

"I'm sorry, I'm going as fast as I can, I can barely see," Videl says.

"That's okay, Videl. This is way more dangerous than I thought. You head back, I'll meet you there, I promise," Gohan says.

"Good idea. Please stay safe, Gohan," she says, stopping. Kibito and Gohan then fly ahead at full speed.

 _To hell with winning that tournament, I'm going to make him my boyfriend_ , she thinks.

"They're descending!" Shin yells, motioning to some nearby rocks. Kibito and Gohan quickly catch up, and the group lands, taking cover.

"Hide your energy, now!" Kami says.

They watch as Tien and Chiaotzu approach a field, where a small, strange capsule emerges from the ground.

"Of course, he buried his ship, no wonder we couldn't find it," Kibito says.

"That means they know we're here," Shin says.

"Then we should make our move now," Kami says, "Before they can revive Buu."

"No, they won't risk their ship, they'll do it outside," Shin says. They watch as two figures emerge from the capsule. A small, brown alien and a large, hulking red figure.

"Dabura?!" Kibito says, "Babidi has him under his sway?!"

"That's troubling," Shin says.

"Which one's 'Dabura'? That big guy?"

"Yes," Shin says, "He's the king of the Demon Realm."

"Doesn't seem so tough to me," Raditz says.

"You don't get that title by being nice," Shin says, "You may be the strongest on this planet, but where evil's concerned…"

"So that makes the little on Babidi," Gohan says.

"Don't let his size fool you," Shin says, "After all, his magic is strong enough to turn Dabura into his minion."

"That's what makes him so dangerous," Kibito says, "Only those with a pure heart can face Babidi, otherwise he can just turn you."

"I see," Goku says, "Tien was a little sour after he saw Nappa, and he left us...lingering doubts and feelings of betrayal must have done it…"

"Uh, Goku?" Krillin says, "I'm uh..going back to the tournament," Krillin says, "I don't mind helping, but an actual demon king wasn't quite what I had in mind,"

"Yeah, you'll be safer there," Goku says, "I'm not sure what you can do here anyway."

"Neither am I," Krillin says.

Down below, Babidi accepts the energy meter from Tien.

"Excellent, you have done fine work, this container is full!" Babidi say with glee. "And now for your reward!"

The Z-Fighters watch as Tien and Chiaotzu begin to swell horribly, exploding in a gruesome mess. Goku gasps.

"How could they?!" Gohan asks.

Below, smiles with his hands behind his back, "Dabura, it would seem the Lord of Lords is nearby,"

"Yes," Dabura says, "They think they're hiding their power, but I count, aside from the Supreme Kai and his lackey...six in total."

"They should give us all the energy we need!" Babidi says.

"The Kai will never let them into the ship," Dabura says.

"In that case, kill the weak ones, and the others will want revenge." Babidi says, "With their energy, Buu will be revived before the sun sets!"

"Then go, tend to Buu, I'll deal with our visitors," Dabura says. Babidi nods and returns to the capsule.

"Why is only Babidi going down?" Raditz asks, but Vegeta realizes what's happening.

"That red bastard knows we're here!" Vegeta says, and sure enough, Dabura flies up, blasting Kibito away with a single shot. Dabura then flies above the Z-Fighters and begins spitting out two wads of saliva.

"Look out, if that touches you…" Shin warns

But it's too late as the spit lands on both Krillin and Kami. They watch as the two turn into stone before their eyes. Goku tries to help, but Shin stops him.

"Don't! If you break them, then they're lost forever!" Shin says.

"Forever? How do we get them back?!" Raditz demands.

"The only way to save them, is to kill Dabura!" Shin says.

"Oh," Goku says, "Why didn't you say so, that sounds easy enough."

"Easy?" Shin says in disbelief.

"You better run home, all of you!" Dabura yells out as he heads towards the capsule, "Nobody can defy Master Babidi!"

They watch as Dabura enters.

"Dad, let's go!" Gohan says, taking off in pursuit. Raditz, Goku and Vegeta do likewise, and enter the capsule, looking at a long shaft going down. The land in a strange room, and a moment later, Shin lands as well.

"Oh, you decided to come along?" Goku asks.

"In spite of your stupidity, I can't abandon you," Shin says, "Unfortunately, we can't leave until we destroy Babidi."

"So what? We'll destroy the ship if we have to, can't be that hard," Vegeta says.

"No!" Shin yells, "That might waken Buu! He won't be at full strength, but he'll be more than enough to kill you and destroy this planet!"

Behind them, a door opens and a strange figure emerges, with another 'M' symbol on his forehead.

"Greetings," he says, "I am Pui-Pui. Master Babidi is on the bottom floor. To reach him you have to defeat me first...but that won't happen. This is the end of the line for you!"

The Saiyans only look at each other in disbelief.

***

Below, Babidi inserts the strange device into the massive egg. "Incredible, this is nearly half the energy we need! Perhaps I was too hasty with dealing with Tien and Chiaotzu. If I had known that they could get this much so quickly…"

"It doesn't matter. Those four should give us more than enough," Dabura says confidently.

"Assuming Pui-Pui doesn't kill them. Let's check in, shall we?" Babidi says, examining a crystal ball, but he frowns. "What?"

***

"Rock, papers, scissors, SHOOT!" The four say. Gohan and Raditz groan at their luck, while Goku and Vegeta go again.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" they say.

"Ha! Scissors cuts paper!" Vegeta says, looking at Pui-Pui. "You think I need to stretch, Kakarot?"

"What? You can't fight him alone!" Shin protests, but Vegeta only laughs.

"You think he's a threat? Watch and learn," he says, stepping forward.

"The Master warned me about you, but he didn't say you'd be such a fool."

"A fool?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes," Pui-Pui says, "Any damage you take will be converted to energy, furthering the Master's cause!"

"As if I'd take damage," Vegeta says, assuming a fighting a pose. Pui-Pui attacks, but Vegeta's simply too strong and too fast for him. Below, Babidi watches, surprised to see the strength that Vegeta has.

"A small miscalculation," Babidi says, "Say, wasn't Pui-Pui the champion on some world? What was it, Zoon?"

"I believe so," Dabura replies. Babidi smiles.

"Zoon it is!"

"What in the world?" Raditz says, looking around, finding himself no longer in the room he was once in.

"It's Babidi," Shin says, "He used his magic to take us somewhere where this warrior has an advantage."

"That's right!" Pui-Pui shouts, "I grew up here! This world has a gravity over ten times higher than that of your planet! You don't have a chance here!"

Vegeta stops and looks over at Raditz with a smirk, in a sign of genuine mutual humor between the two. "I guess I'm in real trouble now," Vegeta says blandly. He begins another assault, easily overcoming Pui-Pui, grabbing onto him.

"Before you die," Vegeta begins, "I just want you to know that I happen to train in _three hundred times_ Earth's gravity."

"What?!" Pui-Pui says, but he's quickly blasted away by Vegeta. Vegeta dusts off his hands and turns to Shin. A gate below them opens up.

"Reminds me of a video game," Gohan says, jumping down. Raditz and Vegeta follow.

"Hey, you coming?" Goku yells over to Shin, who sighs as he follows. They find themselves in a similar room.

Back in the command center, Babidi looks at the crystal ball in confusion, "Strange, Earthlings shouldn't have this kind of power…"

"We still have three stages," Dabura says, "And should worse come to worse, I'm here. Who shall we send?"

"Yakon, I think" Babidi says.

"Already?"

"Yes, I think it's wise not to underestimate these particular Earthlings," Babidi says, "No sense rocking the boat."

Dabura nods and turns to a nearby minion, "You, have Yakon report to Stage 2 at once."

"I think we had more action at that stupid tournament," Vegeta says in disappointment. He turns to Shin, "You tell a good story, but this is hardly worth our time."

"Saving Earth is hardly worth your time?" Shin asks.

"Of course it is, but we could have easily handled Dabura as long as we avoided his spit," Vegeta says, "Your bodyguard or whatever he was was incompetent, that's all."

"What? Goku, is that true?" Shin asks, astonished.

"I'm afraid so," Goku says, "At this level, I'm not that worried. See, seven years ago we had to deal with this nasty guy named Cell. He's...kind of the reason I have this halo. But that's okay, because Gohan here was able to deal with him."

"I...I knew you Super Saiyans were strong, but this…" Shin says.

Goku looks at Raditz and Gohan, "I'm getting kinda bored myself. Do you two mind if I go next?"

"Knock yourself out, Kakarot," Raditz says. _Let's just save the best for me, I can't wait to show you what I can do!_

Gohan nods as well, and Goku yells out. "Hey, come on out already! I literally don't have all day!"

They watch as a nasty looking monster emerges. "Who shall I eat first?!" it demands.

"Me!" Goku says, sizing the beast up. Yakon attacks, with Goku barely dodging his attacks.

"Huh, wouldn't have guessed he would have been that fast," Gohan says.

"We must fight together to beat him!" Shin says.

"No," Raditz says, "Kakarot has this."

" _Good work, Yakon!"_ Babidi's voice cries out over a speaker, " _I knew I could count on you. Finish them up quickly, but save the Lord of Lords! I have something special planned for him! To speed things up, I'll even take you to your favorite place: The Dark Planet!"_

Below, Dabura looks at Babidi, "Does he really need the darkness?"

"I doubt it, but if our ship is damaged, Buu might not be able to fight at his full strength."

"Ah, I see, excellent plan," Dabura replies.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Raditz says.

"No!" Yakon yells, "But I can see you!"

The monster attacks, but to his surprise, Goku easily dodges his attacks.

"What?!" Yakon yells.

"It's not that hard, we can feel the air currents from your movement. You'll _never_ hit me," Goku says, "Besides, I have other ways I can see you."

Goku turns Super Saiyan, lighting up the area. Below, looking into his crystal ball, Babidi gasps.

"He's glowing! Dabura, have someone bring me the energy meter! The biggest we have!"

"See? Making it dark doesn't help you at all," Goku explains. Yakon smiles.

"Yes...yes, I do see," he says happily.

"Huh?" Goku asks.

"What?!" Babidi says examining the meter, "This has been properly calibrated, yes?"

Dabura nods, "I checked it myself."

"Oh, dear," Babidi says, "With power like this...Yakon's only at 800 kili! He doesn't have a hope!"

Above, Yakon opens his mouth and sucks in Goku's energy, making it dark again.

"What? Why's it dark again?!" Goku yells out.

"He eats energy, Goku!" Shin warns, "Your power from being a Super Saiyan is the perfect food for him!"

"You eat energy?" Goku asks, but only gets a huge belch from Yakon in response. Goku smiles. "Well, I can't blame you, the only thing better than a good fight is a good meal!"

He turns Super Saiyan again, and once more, Yakon begins sucking up his energy.

"What is he doing? Why don't you join in and help?!" Shin protests.

"Kakarot must have some kind of plan," Vegeta says, "If that's the case, you should stop bitching and trust him."

"No!" Babidi says, "If he takes all his energy, then what's the point?! We need it for Buu, not Yakon!"

Goku's energy continues to increase as electricity begins to crackle around him. Vegeta's eyes go wide.

 _You too, Kakarot? You have been training in the afterlife all._

The energy from Goku going Super Saiyan 2 causes Yakon to grotesquely swell, and eventually the monster explodes.

"Whew," Goku says as the room returns. He turns to Shin, returning to his normal state, "Thanks for the tip, I'm not sure how I could've gotten past him without it."

The gate opens on the floor, and they all continue.

"Enough," Dabura says, "We can no longer afford to underestimate them. I'll end this myself," Dabura says, "If this continued, them fighting me was inevitable."

"You're right," Babidi says, "However, you're my last and best weapon, Dabura. Do not fail!"

***

At the tournament, there's a commotion going as the officials try to make sense of everything.

"They all left, we should disqualify them! Even the winners!"

Impatiently, Nappa approaches the officials, "Hey, what's with the hold up?"

"Well...we ran out of fighters! Nothing like this happened before, we may just end the tournament with no winner!"

"What, you can't do that!" Nappa says. He thinks for a second, "I got an idea. Just put the four of against each other, like in wrestling. Same rules, but we'll settle this and give everyone a good show,"

"Well…" an official begins.

"Look pal," Nappa says, "This tournament is supposed to be in Son Goku's honor, right? Well, I happen to owe him a little debt, and I will be damned if it's sullied by some bullcrap technicality!"

"It _is_ a good idea," the announcer says. The head official nods in approval.

17 and 18 stand watching, as Nappa makes his way back with a big grin on his face. The other remaining fighter, Jewel, approaches.

"This could be quite dangerous for a lady," he says, "Perhaps you should withdraw, you saw what that brute did to poor Videl. Perhaps after my victory we could have a drink?"

"She's married, you dick," 17 says sharply. Jewel gasps as 18 cracks a smile.

" _Ladies and gentlemen,"_ the announcer begins, " _We have decided that all the competitors that have left the arena have forfeited their match. Therefore, to make sure we have a champion, the remaining four contestants will fight each other in a battle royal, with the order of elimination determining their purse. The rules will remain the same, however!"_

"A battle royal? Nice thinking, Nappa," 18 says.

"Well, I try…" Nappa says.

In the stands, Ranch, Goten and Trunks all look surprised, "They get to fight each other? What a joke," Trunks says.

"Yeah, Nappa's strong, but I heard stories about those androids, there's no way he can win." Ranch says in agreement. She smiles, "I know, what do you say we go find our dads? I bet they're the ones having the real one fun."

"Yeah...we're Super Saiyans, what could hurt us?" Goten says eagerly. The three children sneak away without being noticed. Bulma, meanwhile, desperately keeps pushing buttons on her phone.

"Damnit, pick up, Gohan!" She says in frustration. Launch is doing likewise.

"I can't get through at all…" Maron says sadly, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Bulma begins, "But you can bet whatever it was, it's not good…"

***

In flight, the three Saiyan children come across Videl, doubling back.

"Hey, have you seen our dads?" Goten asks.

"What are you guys doing here? Gohan sent me back!" she says. Trunks and Goten look at each other.

"What? Why?" Trunks asks.

"He said it was too dangerous, something about a warlock and a djinn."

"What's a djinn?" Trunks asks.

"What's a warlock?" Goten asks.

"You blockheads," Ranch says, "A djinn is a genie, and warlock is like an evil wizard. Don't you guys read?"

Trunks and Goten look at each other in surprise, but then realize what Ranch said. "A genie?!" Trunks exclaims.

"I want to see that!" Goten says eagerly, turning Super Saiyan. "Come on, we can go _really_ fast like this!"

Ranch and Trunks do likewise, and take off in the direction Videl was returning from. She only sighs and shakes her head. _Well, if they're anything like Gohan...and they are, they should be fine…_

***

On the third stage, a door opens. Shin and the Saiyans watch as Dabura emerges.

"You've done well...but this is _truly_ the end for you," he says to them. "Now, come at me...all of you!"

"All of us?" Raditz asks, "I think not. No, Dabura, you shall be facing _me_."

"Gohan, are you okay with that?" Goku asks.

"It's fine, Dad, I'm sure Uncle Raditz can handle him."

"Handle me?" Dabura says, "How quaint."

"Give me one moment, Dabura," Raditz says, tossing out a small capsule. He walks over to it, revealing his battle vest. He puts it on. "It's not quite a fight without this."

"I can respect that," Dabura says.

"Tell me, are you going to use that nasty little trick with your spit?" Raditz says, cracking his fingers, but Dabura says nothing. Raditz adjusts his footing, taking on the familiar stance.

"Now, watch this, Kakarot!" he says, and gives out a massive yell as he begins powering up. The room begins to shake violently as Raditz's energy grows.

 _No…_ Vegeta thinks, realizing what's happening. Lightning begins to crackle around Raditz as he yells even more, until finally it peaks. Raditz stands, smiling wickedly at Dabura, having ascended beyond Super Saiyan.

"What do you think, Kakarot? Impressed?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, well done, Raditz!" Goku says.

"Just wait!" Raditz says, attacking Dabura. The room quickly changes to that of the Demon Realm, but for Raditz and Dabura, it makes no difference as Raditz is able to easily hold his own against the King of the Demons. Shin watches in awe as Raditz slowly gains the upper hand, while Vegeta watches with disdain.

 _This can't be happening, only Buu should be stronger than Dabura!_ Babidi thinks.

Dabura's frustration grows as the fight continues, having to resort to his saliva, but Raditz quickly dodges, and then rushes and begins pounding on Dabura with a Dynamite Monday. The Demon King is thrown to the ground, and Raditz stands over him, as energy begins to glow in both his hands.

"Now...BE GONE!" Raditz yells, letting loose with a double Shining Friday. Goku smiles as Dabura is destroyed.

 _No!_ Babidi thinks, _Damnit damnit damnit! We were so close! I WAS THIS CLOSE!_

Frantically, the warlock looks at his crystal.

***

In the four corners of the ring stand Nappa, Jewel, 17 and 18. The referee watches them, and then yells out: "Begin!"

The crowd cheers as 18 immediately goes after Jewel, hitting him with a solid kick to the face, knocking the pretty boy out of the arena in record time. The two androids then look at each other, while Nappa chuckles nervously.

"We can deal with Nappa later," 18 says.

"You're right, you're the biggest obstacle between me and that prize money," 17 responds. The two then ascend to the sky and begin going all out against each other, while Nappa only watches.

 _Alright, Nappa_ , he thinks, _Just let these two take care of each other, then you only have to eliminate one. If I play my cards right...it shouldn't be too hard. I don't have to hurt them, just get them out of the damn ring…_

The crowd cheers at the display of contact the two androids give, with neither gaining the upper hand, being nearly evenly matched. Eventually, their both land back on the ring, still continuing their battle while the announcer goes nuts with the action, with both getting dangerously close to the edge of the ring,

 _Now's my chance!_ Nappa thinks, and begins powering up. Neither one notice, until they only hear two words being yelled by Nappa.

"MURDER GRENADE!" he shouts, sending a massive purple ball of energy right towards them. The two androids turn, but it's too late as it erupts, knocking them both out of the arena. They stand up unharmed, but have angry looks on their faces.

"... _Amazing!"_ the announcer yells, " _17 and 18 have both been eliminated, which means the winner, and champion of the 1st Son Goku Memorial World Martial Arts Tournament is none other than Nappa!"_

"Yeah!" Nappa says, posing and ripping off his shirt. He flexes and cups his ear to the delight of the crowd.

"Well...at least he won the crowd," 17 says.

"Five million zeni is still a lot," 18 says, looking at her brother. 17 realizes something.

"Hey, which one of us do you think got knocked out first?" he asks. 18 shrugs. "Tell you what, sis: How about we just split the third and second place prizes?"

"That's fine by me," she says.

In the stands, Yamcha laughs and cheers for his friend, "Wow, you know, when I heard who was entering, I never thought Nappa would be the one standing at the end."

"He's come quite a long way, hasn't he?" Master Roshi asks. They watch as Mr. Satan enters the ring, handing Nappa a title belt, a large trophy (complete with Goku in a fighting pose), and a large oversized check, which he proudly hoists above his head.

***

The third stage reverts back to the familiar room on Babidi's spaceship, while Raditz reverts to his normal state. Shin can't believe what he just saw, while Vegeta is fuming. Raditz laughs.

"I took on a Demon King and won!" he exclaims.

"Big deal," Vegeta says, "I could have had him down in half the time."

"Oh?" Raditz says, "I don't see you turning into an ascended Super Saiyan! I think I will have that match now, Vegeta!"

Goku, Gohan and Shin can only watch as the two begin to shout at each other.

"I was the one to step up to face him, you stood there and said nothing!" Raditz yells, "All you did was fight that little twerp, and you really tired after all!"

The argument continues, but down below, Babidi smiles.

 _That one that defeated Dabura is pure, in spite of his temper….but the one that fought Pui-Pui. And what's this...one small hint in the heart of the one that didn't fight. Excellent..._ the warlock thinks.

Suddenly, Vegeta falls to his knees, grabbing his head, yelling in pain.

"What? What's happening?" Goku asks, approaching Vegeta. Shin's eyes go wide.

"It's Babidi! He's trying to control you, Vegeta! Fight it! Empty your mind!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta screams, as he turns Super Saiyan. He continues to yell in pain.

 _Now...to unleash your latent powers_ , Babidi thinks as he grins. Vegeta yells out one last time, and stands, with the same mark that Tien and the other had now on his forehead. Goku gasps. _And now...the perfect place for your battle…_

The Z-Fighters finds themselves transported back into the ring, looking around in surprise.

"What the hell?" Yamcha says. In the ring, Nappa's jaw drops in surprise, grabbing the check and high-tailing it out of the ring. 17 and 18 look at each other, realizing things are about to go down.

 _And now...the other one_ , Babidi thinks to himself. Suddenly, Gohan grabs his head, much like Vegeta did.

"No, Gohan, not you too!" Goku says, grabbing his son, "Fight it! I know you can!"

"I'm trying, Dad!" Gohan yells out in pain, "Help me!"

 _It's no use resisting. You are both mine now!_

Gohan screams in agony while his father and uncle can only watch in horror, but finally, Gohan stands, with a Maijin mark on his forehead. He looks at his father with utter malice.

"Oh no," Shin says, "...no, no no…"

 _Both of you...take their energy, and then kill them_! Babidi orders.

"Shut up, you old fool!" Vegeta snaps, "It's Raditz I want, I don't care about the rest!"

Raditz looks at Vegeta, and clenches his fist.

"No, Vegeta, that's just what he wants!" Goku pleads.

"Stay out of it, Goku," Gohan says, stepping in front of his father, "You're dealing with _me_."

"Gohan...please! I don't want to fight you!"

"You left us alone!" Gohan yells, "Always a bigger fish! Seven years you left me and mom alone, even with another kid, just so you could get stronger! You're pathetic!"

Goku can't believe what he's hearing from his son. "Gohan, you know that's not true!"

"You threw me to Cell like a piece of meat being thrown to the wolves!" Gohan snaps.

"Babidi, leave Gohan out of this, take me instead!" Goku says.

"Forget it. You always knew I would be stronger than you, well, here I am Goku. Let's see how good you are, old man,"

"Gohan, stop it!" Raditz says, "Your father loves you, he only wants the best for all of us! He had to die to save this planet! He died saving all of us!"

"Come on!" Vegeta yells, holding out his hand, "Fight me, you coward!"

He fires a Big Bang attack into the stands, causing a massive explosion. Maron, on the other side of the arena, gasps in complete shock, while the spectators begin to flee in a mass panic.

"Vegeta...why?!" she says as tears form in her eyes.

"That's not like Vegeta at all! Sure, he's a jerk, but he's not a murderer!" Yamcha says in disbelief. Master Roshi adjusts his sunglasses.

"Wait...look at him! That mark on his forehead! I can't quite tell, but it's the same one Tien and Chiaotzu had!" Roshi exclaims.

"Some kind of mind control?" Bulma asks, but Roshi is silent as he observes. Nappa lands next to them.

"Alright folks, I think it's time we got the hell out of Dodge," he says, grabbing Bulma. "Yamcha, give me a hand here!"

"Right," Yamcha says, grabbing Launch (who's holding Daikon and Muuli, both crying) and Maron.

"Get them out of here, I'll catch up later!" Master Roshi says.

"Hey, what about us?" Oolong asks, with Puar next to them. Master Roshi holds up a capsule.

"All we gotta do is get outside, now let's move!"

"Do I have to do it again, Raditz? Maybe this time I'll hit your family," Vegeta says, pointing at one of the remaining sides of the arena.

"Don't do it!" Raditz yells, "You win, okay? I'll fight you, Vegeta!"

"If you do that, you have to fight me first!" Shin says, stepping forward, but he relents when he sees the look in Raditz's eyes.

"Gohan...don't make me do this," Goku says, but Gohan only stares at his father. Goku realizes he has no choice: He's going to have to fight is own child. "Alright, Babidi, fine. Just...take us somewhere where there's no people around!"

Suddenly, they find themselves in a familiar place, with a large crater in the ground: 28 KS Point 5.

"Boy, you mind your business," Vegeta says to Gohan.

"As long as you mind yours," Gohan says.

Goku and Raditz look at one another, and give each other a nod. Raditz yells out, reaching Super Saiyan 2, as does Goku.

"This ends _now_ , Vegeta!" Raditz yells out.

"And so will you," Vegeta says calmly.

***

In the sky, the three Saiyan children stop.

"Hey, do you feel that?" Trunks says. Ranch nods.

"That's our dads...but it's coming from that direction!" she says, pointing.

"We better hurry!" Goten says, taking off. The three children go all out, flying at top speed towards the fabled battleground that they only knew from old videos and stories from their families.

"Isn't it wonderful, Goku?" Gohan cries out, "It's where I killed Cell...it's where you died...and where you'll die again."

"Gohan...the only fight you have is the one with whatever Babidi's doing! Please, I love you, just stop this madness!"

Goku's pleas as are answered as Gohan rushes his father. Meanwhile, the battle between Vegeta and Raditz picks up, with Vegeta turning Super Saiyan 2 right in the middle of the fight, no yelling or screaming. Raditz does what he can, but Vegeta quickly overwhelms him.

"THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ALWAYS BEEN!" Vegeta yells, sending off a barrage of ki blasts, "I AM A PRINCE, YOU ARE THE UNDERLING! LOOK WHAT BOTH OF YOU TURNED ME INTO!"

The fight between the four Saiyans continues. Raditz fights back with everything he has, but he soon realizes that he's being outclassed by Vegeta, in spite of both having the power of Super Saiyan 2 at their disposal.

"And what did 'we' turn you into?!" Raditz yells backs, "A proud father, a warrior stronger than you ever dreamed possible!"

"YOU MADE ME SOFT!" Vegeta yells, letting out another Big Bang Attack. Goku, on the other hand, is having an easier time with Gohan, with his superior years of experience being the one advantage he has over his son in an otherwise even match.

"You're right, Gohan, I did have to leave, but it was the only way to save all of you! If I hadn't, you, your mother, Goten...none of them would be here! Fight it!" Goku yells as he dodges Gohan's blows.

"Enough of this!" Gohan yells, pulling his hands back, "Goodbye, Goku! KA….ME…."

Goku realizes what his son his doing, and pulls his hands back as well, beginning his own Kamehameha. The two waves meet, and Goku is surprised at the force of Gohan's Kamehameha.

"Soft?! Be serious, Vegeta! The only one holding yourself back was you! I trained to become stronger, not to show you up, but because I wanted it for _me_!" Raditz yells, "You, what did you do? You made yourself, a _prince_ , a slave for more power, dooming everyone, including your wife and child, to die to that very power! Where's your _stupid_ pride now?!"

Vegeta stops for a moment, realizing what Raditz is saying.

 _Gohan's stronger than ever,_ Goku thinks, _That power from Babidi...it's just too much!_

Suddenly, Shin realizes the situation he's in. "Oh no...Babidi!" he says. He looks and Goku and yells, "I'm sorry, Goku...I have to stop Babidi before it's too late!"

Goku turns and gives a slight nod, and Shin disappears.

Vegeta yells in rage, "All I wanted was to be the Prince I was before! I wanted to be a proud, cold-blooded Saiyan warrior who didn't care about _anything_ but besting you and Kakarot! But I woke up...I had a wife, a son...and I grew comfortable with this peace and serenity. It didn't feel terrible at all! Surrendering to Babidi is but a small price I was willing to pay if it meant I could be the old Vegeta again! And now, I've never felt better!"

"That's a lie, and you know it, Vegeta!" Raditz yells.

"Dad…" Gohan yells out in pain, "Dad...please help me!"

Goku smiles as he struggles to continue his Kamehameha. "Yes….come on Gohan, do it!"

"Dad….kill me, it's the only way!"

"What? No, Gohan! Just let go!"

"He's….he's slipping away!" Gohan says, letting go of his Kamehameha. He falls to the ground, unconscious, as Goku watches, breathing deeply. He lands by his son.

At the check-in station, a group of ogres struggle as Dabura tries to break free. King Yemma only watches at his desk and smiles.

"Well, I never thought I'd see this day," he says with glee.

"Send me to Hell and be done with it!" Dabura yells.

"Nope," King Yemma says, "You see, it's my job to determine the right punishment for folks like you. Sending a demon to Hell...I hardly think that's a punishment. Tell me, Dabura, what's the one place a guy like you would never want to go?"

Dabura stops struggling and looks at King Yemma. He realizes what the ogre king is thinking. "No," he says.

"Yep! Heaven's a nice place this time of year!" Yemma says, banging his gavel.

Outside his spaceship, Babidi laughs as he watches the huge egg begin to pulse terrible as Shin arrives. Babidi turns to the Supreme Kai.

"Well, if isn't the little murderer! At last we meet!" Babidi says, "You're too late! Soon that idiot Vegeta will have given me enough power and Buu will be released!"

"Not if I stop you first!" Shin yells, but just as he says that, steam begins to erupt from the egg.

"Oh, oh, it's starting!" Babidi says.

"What? No!" Shin says in horror as the egg splits evenly in two.

"Ha ha ha, it's time for Maijin Buu!" Babidi exclaims, but to his surprise, and much to Shin's relief, the egg is empty.

"...what? No...I don't get it…" Babidi says.

Shin laughs as smoke clears from the egg. "Wow...and here I was worried about nothing all this time! Looks like you pumped Maijin Buu with too much energy. Your plan is over, Babidi!"

Babidi hangs his head as tears swell out of his eye. Shin laughs even harder.

"And now the mighty Babidi is crying like a child! Now, to finish what I started all those years ago!"

But in the sky above, the smoke from the egg begins to concentrate in a pinkish mass. Shin and Babidi watch. Shin's formerly happy expression changes to one of terror as it forms into a humanoid creature, one that's fat with a happy expression on his face.

" _BUU!"_ it yells out in a high pitched voice.

 _We're finished_ , Shin thinks.

 _The Supreme Kai's plan to stop_ Babidi _has failed, and now the creature that once terrified the entire universe, Majin Buu, has been unleashed. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Raditz continue their battle, which they both know only one of them will walk away from, only to meet an even more horrible fate at the hands of Majin Buu. With time running out for Son Goku, and Gohan near death, is this truly the end for the Z-Fighters and the planet Earth? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Ultimate Warriors / The Final Decisive Battle!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

Well then. This one was pretty fun to write, just like the last chapter with the Cell Games. I loved it. We go from the happy, budding romance of Gohan and Videl, to shit just completely hitting the fan by the end.

I originally had the idea of Gohan turning into a complete delinquent, with him being a bit of a biker and whatnot, but I figured after the death of Goku, Gohan would get back on the path of good. Ever since the part where the Androids showed up, I had the idea for Maijin Gohan and Maijin Vegeta coming forth, and with Maijin Tien and Maijin Chiaotzu showing up from the beginning. I really wanted to show that there was some part of Gohan that wasn't as pure as it seems, with the hint of the Nimbus not allowing him on being the big hint that something was not right with Gohan. Since Babidi only needs a small amount of evil to work with...there we go. Of course, I'm not fine with Goku killing his son, so...yeah, we'll just say Babidi's control slipped; I imagine trying to control both him and Vegeta, while at the time creaming his pants over Buu being released provided just enough of a window to let Gohan break free.

Once nice thing (if you can say that about a broken neck, that is) with the Videl/Tien fight was that Tien is much more honorable, and wasn't needlessly cruel, unlike the original where Spopovich just wrecked her in a brutal fashion. We get it, his strength has been amplified, no need to turn Videl into his personal punching bag.

There were some tricky parts, such as Raditz actually killing Dabura, unlike the original where Dabura retreated, but I don't think it'll affect the story _too_ much. Instead of Dabura sensing Vegeta's evil, the argument that followed (and Babidi's observation) is what pushed Vegeta over the edge.

I also wanted to include 17 more in the swing of things, but not totally committed to the cause of the Z-Fighters. I mean, yeah, he's off being a park ranger, and in spite of how cool it was, I just didn't like in Super how here, you had someone that strong that was just...absent. So, I threw him in, deciding to let him and 18 duke it out when the battle royal came. Nappa winning was a bone to throw to the big guy, since he finally gets to do something cool and meaningful, especially at a time in the story where anybody that's not a Super Saiyan really can't do much in terms of fighting.

Anyway, we still have one chapter to go and then we're wrapping up Z. And in case you are wondering, yes, I fully plan on covering Dragon Ball Super as well, at least as far as as it's gone right now; might be a while between update. Any questions, just let me know, I'm always happy to answer them. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Ball C Part X: The Ultimate Warriors / The Final Decisive Battle**

" _Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more." -_ William Shakespeare, Henry V, Act III, Scene I

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _Son Goku returned for 24 hours to enter a world tournament being held in his honor, along with the attendance of his friends and family, while Son Gohan being courting the daughter of Mr. Satan, Videl, with the promise that they could date should he teach her to fly and win the tournament. However, those plans quickly went away as Shin, the Lord of Lords, God of Gods and Supreme Kai of the universe revealed his presence, as well as the plot of the evil warlock Babidi, who, with the help of the Demon King Dabura, managed to unleash the horrible Djinn upon the world known as Majin Buu. With Gohan and Vegeta having fallen under the terrible influence of the warlock, is the end truly on the horizon for Son Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters?_

At 28KS Point 5, Goku reaches into his vest, looking at one of the two remaining Senzu Beans. He winces as he sees Gohan, still breathing.

 _No, I better save these..._ Goku thinks to himself, but suddenly he turns his attention to Raditz and Vegeta, argue between each exchange of blows.

"So, that's what you want, Vegeta? To go back to the old days? Then you best stop fighting and grab the Dragon Balls. Wish Freeza back, along with Ginyu and Zarbon and the whole lot of them, and make yourself weaker again while you're at it! Is that what you want? 'The Prince of All Saiyans' being the lackey to the monster that destroyed our people? Wish for a couple pawns like me and Nappa so you can feel high and mighty!"

Vegeta's rage grows as Raditz yells at him. Goku then turns as he feels something awful in the distance. "We're too late," Goku says, which distracts Raditz for a moment.

"Who cares, Kakarot?!" Vegeta snaps, "Look at what we were up against. This Supreme Kai is supposed to be all powerful, isn't he? He was sure we were screwed fighting against those weaklings on Babidi's ship...but it gave us no trouble at all! Why should we concern ourselves with a nuisance like Buu? We finish our business now, and whoever's left can deal with whatever this Buu is later!"

"No, Kakarot's right," Raditz says, "That energy...it's like nothing I've felt before. It's...abnormal!"

"It has to be Buu," Goku says. "Come on, we can finish this... _all_ of this later."

Vegeta looks at the desperation in the eyes of both Goku and Raditz, and nods.

"Perhaps you're right, Kakarot," Vegeta says. He motions to Gohan, "What's is Gohan's condition?"

"Well, I don't think that he-"

Suddenly, Vegeta punches Goku right in the head, knocking him out.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Raditz asks, _Well, that's a dumb question, all things considered_ , he thinks.

"Looks like we won't get our fight after all, Kakarot," Vegeta says. He looks at Raditz, "We'll finish this _if_ I return," Vegeta says, hopping down the gate.

 _I should go with him...but those two need my help,_ Raditz thinks.

***

The Saiyan children, having changed course yet again (Deciding that seeing a genie was _way cooler_ than seeing their parents fight...again), approach the same formation where Goku and his allies had initially, seeing a now revived Krillin and Kami spying on Buu, Babidi and Shin.

"Huh, wonder why they're not doing anything," Trunks wonders.

"We shouldn't draw attention to ourselves, not until we see what this genie can do," Ranch suggests. Trunks and Goten nod, and all three revert to their normal states, hiding their power levels as they land by Kami.

"What are you three doing here? It's too dangerous!" Kami asks.

"We just want to help," Ranch says.

"Come on Kami, we're a bit short on Saiyans, and now that Buu's loose…" Krillin says, vouching for the kids.

"That is true, but we don't know what this Buu is capable of."

Below, Babidi watches as Buu dances around while Shin only stares at the monster.

"Is...is this really Buu?" Babidi wonders aloud, but he looks over to Shin, obviously terrified, and smiles. "Yes, yes of course, he's the only one alive that's seen him!"

Babidi looks at Shin again, and then at Buu. "Buu, do you know who I am? I am Babidi, the son of Bibidi, your creator! I am the one that freed you, which means I am your master!"

Babidi watches as Buu only turns his back on him, crossing his arms and sulking. The warlock frowns at this, but then says, "Buu...I said I was the son of _Bibidi_. My father left notes. Notes on how to release you...and if need be, how to _seal_ you." Bibidi advances towards Buu, but the monster only turns, making a childish 'scary' face.

"BOO!" he yells, causing a minor panic for the warlock.

Watching from away, Kami, Krillin and the kids are all very confused by what they're witnessing.

" _That's_ the genie?!" Trunks asks.

"He doesn't seem scary at all…." Ranch says.

"Don't let appearances fool you!" Kami says sharply, "You're children, but just one of you would be more than enough to have handled the likes of Freeza. In the same way, Buu could destroy this planet without a second thought."

"So what can we do?" Goten asks. Kami looks at him, but he doesn't have answer.

"I'll say it again, Buu," Babidi says more sternly, "Destroy the Supreme Kai, or I _will_ seal you again!"

This gets Buu's full attention. Babidi grins.

"Yes...you don't want that, do you?" the warlock asks. Buu shakes his head.

"Good. Now...kill him!"

Obediently, Buu nods his head and turns to Shin, who leaps up and begins attacking. The group observing watches in fascination.

"Look at him go!" Krillin says in amazement, "He might actually have a chance!"

"No," Kami says, "It's only an act of desperation. The Lord of Lords likely knows that only Goku, Vegeta, Raditz or Gohan have a chance. He's buying time."

"You mean…?" Krillin asks. Kami nods.

"Did you forget what he told us? Buu is strong enough to destroy even a Supreme Kai! He doesn't have a hope against him."

"We just can't stand by and do nothing!" Krillin protests.

"Then we have no choice," Kami says, "We must make our stand here! I have an idea…"

Shin's assault, although impressive, does nothing to phase Majin Buu, who then begins an on Shin so brutal the Supreme Kai is completely overwhelmed. Babidi laughs as he watches Buu dominate the fight.

"Good! Finish him, now!" Babidi commands.

"Buu having fun!" Buu yells as he turns to Babidi, "Killing can wait!"

Babidi grits his teeth in yet another act of defiance. "Wait...who's that?"

Buu staggers a bit, and he turns around to see Krillin, flying in the air, unleashing a barrage of Destructo Discs.

"Hmm, some annoying gnat. Take care of him!"

Buu smiles and nods and quickly moves to Krillin.

"Oh, no…" Krillin says as his eyes go wide, but suddenly, he hears Kami yell out.

" _KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!"_

Buu is knocked back by an impressive force as Kami intercepts him, glowing red with energy. Kami then begins his attack, and is actually able to fight and counter Buu's attacks. While his happens, Goten, Ranch and Trunks fly out, grabbing the Supreme Kai.

"Who...are you?" Shin asks weakly. He looks at Goten. "Goku...is that you?"

"Wow, Buu must've done a real number on him!" Trunks says.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here!" Ranch says.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. "Oh, what now?!" Babidi says in frustration, and he watches as a massive explosion from beneath the ground surfaces. As the smoke clears, a figure emerges. The children smile.

"My spaceship!" Babidi says in horror.

"Dad!" Trunks yells out.

"Vegeta?!" Babidi says seething, "I never ordered you to destroy the ship!"

" _Nobody_ orders me, Babidi," Vegeta says. He looks at Buu. "So, that repugnant blob is this horrible Buu, huh?"

"Ree….pug...nut?" Buu asks, confused.

"He's calling you ugly!" Babidi snaps.

Buu realizes that Vegeta has just insulted him, and begins to power up to the point that steams shoots out of his head.

"You hurt Buu's feelings! Buu kill you now!" Buu yells.

"Very well," Babidi says, "I have no use for a slave that is disobedient."

Vegeta shows a confident and arrogant smile, "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

 _That fool...he knows he won't survive!_ Shin thinks. Everyone watches as Vegeta lets loose with his total and complete strength, not holding back at all. They're amazed as Vegeta actually has the upper hand in the fight.

"I knew Vegeta was strong, but this…" Krillin says.

"He's far stronger than Gohan was when he fought Cell. He really has ascended as a Super Saiyan!" Kami exclaims. Vegeta stops and raises his arm, letting loose with the mother of all Big Bang Attacks, creating a huge explosion. Trunks smiles.

"Way to go, Dad! You totally kicked his butt!"

But the jubilation is short lived as Buu simply stands up, albeit with a hole in his torso. With a slight strain, Buu quickly heals himself.

"Oh...that hurt Buu...but only a little!" Buu says, giggling.

"What the hell are you?" Vegeta asks, shocked.

"Now…." Buu says as energy grows around him, "BUU HURT YOU!"

In a panic, Babidi raises a force field. Vegeta braces himself, while Kami and the others grab Shin and high tail it to safety. Kami flies up, and sees a massive crater in the ground. He looks at his allies.

"Is anyone hurt?!" He yells.

"Man…" Krillin says, "I'm okay...my shorts on the other hand…"

"Oh no, Dad!" Trunks says in a panic.

Down to one knee, Vegeta grabs his left arm and yells in pain. He looks at it, noticing a bone sticking out. _You have got to be kidding me..._ he thinks. _Damn this monster! If he truly is immortal, what else is there I can do?!_

"Hmm, Vegeta really is powerful," Babidi muses, "He would have been a fine servant. Such a pity."

"Dad can't lose to a fat blob like that, can he?!" Trunks asks, looking at everyone else.

"Buu gonna kill you now. Bye-bye!" Buu says happily.

 _What is he doing?_ Vegeta thinks. He watches as Buu grabs onto his own stomach and gives it a solid pull, holding part of his own mass. He then stretches it out like taffy and giggles, and throws it at Vegeta. Vegeta does what he can to avoid it, but it wraps around him like a snake, and begins squeezing.

"FUCK YOU!" Vegeta yells in pain. Buu punts Vegeta away and begins clapping. Kami looks at Trunks, who's shaking with rage.

"Don't do it, Trunks!" Kami commands, "You'll only die in vain, adding to the burden your father already cares!"

"SCREW THAT!" Trunks yells, turning Super Saiyan and charging Buu.

"No!" Kami yells. Goten and Ranch look at each other and nod, and both turn Super Saiyan, entering the fray. Babidi is surprised as first Trunks, and then the other two fly by. With a solid kick, Trunks sends Buu flying, while Ranch and Goten begin unwrapping Vegeta.

"Are you alright?" Ranch asks.

"Who the hell were those brats?" Babidi wonders. "No matter. As long as I have the invincible Majin Buu on my side, all of them will die!"

"And yet you aren't invincible."

Babidi turns around slowly to see Kami floating in front of him.

"Who are you? And what difference does it make. I might not be able to kill you, but it doesn't matter as long as Buu lives! And besides, if you kill me, there will be no one to seal Buu! He'll destroy this entire world, is that really what you want?" Babidi asks.

"I don't see how that's any different than what you've planned," Kami says frankly.

"Buu! Kill this freak over here, fast!" Babidi yells, but Kami delivers a punch and sends the warlock flying.

Meanwhile, Vegeta's back on his feet, with the Saiyan children by his side. He shakes his head in defeat. "Trunks," he says, "Take care of your mother."

"What?" Trunks asks, confused, "Take care of Mom?"

"All of you, get out of here. I'm going to take care of Buu myself."

"Dad, there's four of us here! Together we can kick his butt!" Trunks says.

"Yeah!" Goten says eagerly.

"No...numbers don't matter here," Vegeta says solemnly. "Fighting isn't the way to beat him."

He looks at his son. "Trunks...I never held you when you were a baby. Let me...give you a hug, now."

Vegeta hugs his son, who doesn't know quite what to make of this sudden affection.

"Dad...you're embarrassing me…" Trunks says with a slight blush.

"Remember...I love you," Vegeta says, and with that, he gives two chops, first to Trunks, then to Goten. He looks at Ranch. "Take care of him, girl. He needs you. You have a good heart...like your dad."

Ranch nods and picks up the two boys. Vegeta then motions for Kami, who lands. "I want you to get them as far away from this place as you can. Take Kakarot's friend, too...he'll never survive this."

"You're going to give your own life, aren't you, Vegeta?" Kami asks.

Vegeta's silent for a moment, but then speaks, "Tell me, Kami: You've been to the other side. Will I see Kakarot there?"

Kami looks at Vegeta, "We both know the kind of life you lived, Vegeta. You know what fate awaits you. I'm sorry, but you've taken too many innocent lives. Your body will be taken, and your soul sent to Hell to be cleansed. It'll come back in a new form, but without any memories."

"I thought as much," Vegeta says. "What a shame. Go...now."

Kami gives a small nod in respect, and grabs Shin. Ranch, Kami and Krillin then take off at top speed.

"Hey! No running!" Buu yells.

"Buu, wait!" Vegeta yells, "If you want them, you have to get through me first, you disgusting, fat idiot."

"Fat? Id...it?" Buu asks. Vegeta smiles as Buu gets angry.

"You heard me. You see, I figured out your little game."

"Oh?" Buu asks, intrigued.

***

"What the hell is he doing?" Krillin asks, "Doesn't he know that Buu will kill him?!"

"Vegeta doesn't care about that anymore. For the first time in his life, he's fighting for something other than himself, and he's going to give his life for it," Kami says.

"Goku...you have to take me to Goku…" Shin says weakly.

***

Vegeta smiles as a huge surge of ki builds around him in a dome. "I'm going to blow your pink, sorry ass sky high! You'll never regenerate again!"

Buu looks at him in surprise as Vegeta's smile grows. _Goodbye Maron...Trunks...Kakarot...and even you, Raditz._ He yells as the ki grows to a titanic size.

"Are you sure you want to fly this way? I could get you to the Lookout in no time at all!" Nappa says as Bulma flies a capsule plane. On board with her is Master Roshi, Launch, Daikon, Muuli, Oolong, Puar, 17, 18, Maron, Yamcha, and Marron.

"We'll go to the Lookout in a bit," Bulma says, "Trust me, after...whatever that was at the tournament, there's kind of a mess to fix."

Suddenly, alarms start going off in the cockpit.

"Turbulence?!" Bulma says in surprise, but checking the instruments, she gasps in horror. "Oh, shit! HOLD ON!"

"What the hell was that?!" 17 asks.

Maron looks up. "Oh no...Vegeta…" she says softly. Yamcha looks up in surprise, and closes his eyes.

 _I can't...I can't sense Vegeta at all!_ He thinks. Yamcha then looks over to Nappa, who sadly shakes his head.

The massive energy that Vegeta put out stops, and for a moment, he floats in the sky, but his body has turned to stone. He falls, hitting the ground, shattering.

***

In the air, Kami, Krillin and Ranch stop.

"Is...is it over?" Krillin asks hopefully. Kami lands and sets Shin down.

"He should be okay here. I have to investigate this, Krillin. Keep going, don't stop until you reach the Lookout...and….tell Maron."

Krillin nods, and looks at Ranch. They continue on as Kami flies back towards the battleground. He surveys the massive crater and lands, but suddenly, he sees a small pink mass fly past him. And then another.

 _What? No...that can't be!_

"Buu!" a voice yells out, and then another voice, followed by another. Numerous small Buu's circle around, until finally they all collide. Taking the hint that this is not the best place for him, Kami wastes no time as he retreats at full speed.

"Buu…." Babidi's voice cries out in pain, "Buu….help me!"

Buu lands by the warlock, literally split in half.

"Buu….if you don't fix me, I'll seal you away before I die!"

"Hmm…" Buu says, but then smiles, "Okay!"

A beam shoots of Buu, and to Babidi's surprise, it actually works. He smiles as he sees his lower half again, and stands up. "Now," Babidi begins, "Where are those three whelps? Ah, we'll get them in time. Buu, I want you to turn this planet into a living nightmare!"

Buu only looks at Babidi, confused. "That means you're going to have _fun_."

Buu smiles. "Fun!"

***

Raditz looks into the distance and lowers his head, shaking it. _Damnit Vegeta….this is the one fight we needed you in._ It's then that he hears a noise. Turning, he sees Goku pulling himself up.

"Ugh...what happened, where's Vegeta?" Goku asks. Raditz looks at his brother.

"He knocked you out, then went off to fight Buu, alone. A moment ago there was a huge explosion...he didn't make it, Kakarot."

"Damn his pride," Goku says, looking at Gohan. "That mind control or whatever must've really drained him...I'm surprised you didn't give any Senzu."

"I don't have any," Raditz replies.

"No, but I do." Goku says.

"What? How? You only went to the tournament after you were brought back!"

Goku smiles at his brother, "That's right, you weren't there when it happened. After Tien and Videl fought...her life was hanging by a thread. So, I went to grab some Senzu Beans from Korin and Yajirobe."

"But..his tower...did you get so strong that you can fly that fast?!" Raditz asks, confused.

"Nope! I learned a really cool trick in the Other World from an alien called a Yardrat. He called in Instant Transmission."

"Oh, I've heard of them!" Raditz exclaims, "Yes, the database I snagged from Freeza's ship showed they were to be the next targets of the Ginyu Force."

"Anyway," Goku explains, "All I have to do is lock onto a person's ki, and I can instantly teleport right to them."

He walks over to Gohan and picks up his son, putting him in fireman's carry. "Raditz, put your hand on my shoulder," Goku says. Raditz does so, and Goku places his free hand on his head.

***

"How are they?" Kami asks Dende as he and Ranch exit a chamber on the Lookout.

"It shouldn't take more than an hour of rest," Dende says. "As for the Lord of Lords...his power his beyond anything I can do. I'm sure he'll heal naturally, with enough time…"

"But that's a luxury we don't have," Kami says, "Who knows how long that will take? By the time he comes around, there won't be a galaxy left."

"What can I do?" Ranch asks. Kami looks at her.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, Ranch...but you may need to accelerate your training dramatically while those two recover. Did your father or Gohan tell you of the Room of Spirit and Time?"

"Kami!" Mr. Popo says, "She's...she's not even ten!"

"Gohan wasn't much older when he went in," Kami says, "And I won't let her go through it alone."

Suddenly, he turns his attention as he senses three familiar energies. Standing on the Lookout is Goku and Raditz. Goku sets Gohan down as they come running over. Ranch gasps and covers her mouth, shocked at seeing the state of her oldest cousin.

"Goku? What happened?!" Krillin asks.

"Just a cheap shot from Vegeta," Goku asks, "But that damn warlock somehow managed to get into Gohan's mind. He fought it though, he's tougher than I gave him credit for. It's great to see you two aren't statues anymore. You can thank Raditz for taking care of Dabura and fixing that."

Dende smiles at Goku, "I see you made friends with the Yardrats."

Goku smiles in return, "How's Shin?"

"We don't know," Kami says, "But he might not be able to return to the fight. His battle with Buu was incredibly intense. And, Vegeta, well…"

"I know, Raditz told me," Goku says. Dende goes up to Gohan and puts his hands out. He opens his eyes, blinking, smiling as he sees Dende.

"Thanks," Gohan says, sitting up. He then frowns.

"How much do you remember?" Raditz asks him. Glumly, Gohan looks at his uncle.

"All of it," Gohan says, hanging his head in shame, "This is all my fault. If only…"

"Easy, Gohan," Goku says, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "You get angry when you get excited about a fight, that's all. If we knew what Babidi was capable of, we'd have asked you and Vegeta to stay behind. And besides, that wasn't you."

"Those things I said...Dad…."

"You don't have to say anything, son. Besides, you gave me a better fight than what I hoped for today!" Goku says, trying to cheer his son up, "You've gotten so strong, I'm so proud of you."

"Goku," Kami says, "I don't mean to interrupt, but time is of the essence now. You have less than a day left."

"Yeah, that's true, but to be honest...I'm not sure how much of a difference I'll make against Buu," Goku says honestly. Krillin gasps.

"What? Don't say that, you're Goku for crying out loud!" Krillin protests.

"No, I think Kakarot is right," Raditz says, "Vegeta became stronger than any of us, and from what I sensed...even a full power, suicidal attack won't even harm that monster. It was probably the second greatest power this universe has seen, and we might as well have been throwing spitballs at him!"

"What options do we have then?!" Krillin asks, his panic growing.

"Well...the Other World isn't that bad of a place…" Goku says, half-serious. Kami laughs at that.

"Some Guardian I turned out to be!" Dende says, joining in, "Destroyed by an oversized cream puff!"

They all laugh together, except Ranch, who is _not_ amused by the gallows humor. Suddenly, the sky turns black, catching everyone's attention.

"The Dragon Balls!" Dende says, "Why now of all times?!"

"That has to be Mom," Gohan says. He looks at his father, "She keeps them under lock and key - mainly to prevent people like Freeza, or how Vegeta and Nappa were, from getting their hands on them. Also to save for a 'rainy day' as she put it."

"That's it...maybe we can use them to destroy Buu!" Krillin says.

"You better think fast, we don't have much time until she makes a wish!" Kami says.

"I'll be right back," Goku says, using the Instant Transmission.

***

"Alright," Bulma says, looking up at Shenron.

"Bulma, wait!" Yamcha says, "How about we only bring back the good people?"

"That's not a bad idea," Bulma says, "Hell, we should've done that with Cell. Shenron, our first wish is for you to revive everyone killed today, except the bad people!"

"It's...really a dragon!" Videl says, her eyes wide in awe.

"Yeah, no kidding…" 17 says. He turns to his sister, "Sis...did you know about this?"

18 shrugs, "My husband used the wish to get the bombs out of our bodies."

"You don't say? I should send him a cake, or something…" 17 says.

Shenron's eyes glow, and the dragon speaks. " _ **YOUR FIRST WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! NOW, SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH!"**_

"Any ideas?" Bulma asks, looking at everyone else.

"Well…" Oolong begins, but suddenly, Goku appears.

"Guys, don't!" Goku says.

"Don't what?" Yamcha asks, "We already brought back-"

"I'm too late…" Goku says, closing his eyes. "Dende, can you hear me?"

 _Yes, Goku._

"They already used the first wish!"

 _In that case, simply dismiss Shenron. That way you only have to wait four months instead of the full year_.

"Right!"

"Is he...talking to himself?" 17 asks.

"Buddy, the less questions you ask about this family, the happier you'll be. _Trust me_ ," Nappa says.

"Hey, Shenron! That's all we need for now! See you in four months!" Goku says.

" _ **SO BE IT! FAREWELL!"**_

They watch as Shenon disappears. Angrily, Bulma looks at her husband.

" _Son!_ Just what the hell was that about?!" she demands.

"I'll explain later, but we have to get out of here, now! Get Mom and Dad!"

"I tried to, they don't want to leave! They said if things get rough, to just wish them back whenever when the Dragon Balls!" Bulma says.

"Right. Yamcha...what about Chi-Chi and Yamchi?" Goku asks, then turning to Videl and 17, "What about the two of you?"

"I guess Dr. Briefs has it right...I've never seen you _this_ worried, so I guess if it _is_ bad, they'll have to wait four months anyway…" Yamcha says, hanging his head.

"My dad might not be a fighter," Videl begins, "But he's insanely lucky and resourceful...he'll be okay."

17 only shrugs.

"Okay," Goku says, "Everyone, grab onto me."

They all do so, and with the use of the Instant Transmission, they're off.

"So that's what we're up against," Kami finishes, explaining to the new arrivals. Maron steps away, tears pouring from her eyes, while Oolong sits down. He looks up at Goku.

"You get _one_ day back, Goku...and this crap happens. Seriously, did you plan this?!" Oolong asks.

Goku gives a nervous smile and scratches his head.

"Come on, Oolong, if Kakarot wasn't here, then we'd all be screwed right now," Nappa says.

"You gotta have _something_ in mind!" Yamcha says.

"Honestly...I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel on this one," Goku says. Suddenly, Krillin turns around, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I know!" he looks at Kami, "If you got _this_ strong by absorbing Piccolo...what if you absorbed a few more Namekians? You'd be unbeatable then!"

Kami only looks at Krillin, "Even if I allowed such a thing, _which I won't_ , my situation was a bit different, since Kami and Piccolo were once me. It's true, I would gain strength, but not nearly as much, and there's only a hundred or so Namekians left. I would need many more to stand a chance against Buu; Namekian fusion simply doesn't work like that, Krillin."

"Fusion!" Goku says, standing up suddenly, "That's it! I learned this little trick in the Other World, where two people can join together to become an even stronger one!"

"Metamoran fusion, of course!" Dende says.

"Is it difficult?" Raditz asks, hopeful.

"Nah, you just have to learn a little dance, do it right...except…" Goku says.

"Except what?" Raditz presses.

"Well...both the people doing it have to be roughly the same size, and have the _exact_ same power levels."

"So...I guess that means I'm out," Raditz says. Goku shrugs.

"I guess it's you and me, Dad," Gohan says. Suddenly, Kibito lands on the lookout.

"Kibito!" Goku says.

"Where is the Lord of Lords?" he asks quickly. Kami points to where they put Shin, and escorts him to it.

"That was one of those weird guys that fought in the tournament," Yamcha says, "So it really _is_ that serious…"

A moment later, Shin, Kami and Kibito emerge, walking up to Goku.

"I...need to take Gohan somewhere. Somewhere safe," he says.

"Why? He and Kakarot were planning to fuse to fight Buu!" Raditz says.

"Fuse? I'm...not sure if that will work, but I do know another way," Shin says, he looks at Gohan, "You need to come with me."

"Wait, Shin, what's going on?" Goku asks.

"I need to train him so he'll become the warrior he's destined to be, the warrior we need," the Supreme Kai says.

"Will it be enough to destroy Buu?" Gohan asks. Shin nods.

"Well, if it's guaranteed to work...I guess we should do it!" Goku says.

"You're sure, Dad?" Gohan asks.

"Not really," Goku says with a grin, "But the problem with fusing with me is, well...I'm dead!"

"But you have most of the day! We weren't gone _that_ long, Kakarot!" Raditz says.

"That's true, but if I were just fighting normally, it'd be fine. Having to resort to things like Super Saiyan burns up the time I have left - like I'm borrowing from time to keep going. The two of us would be incredibly strong, but I don't know long it could be sustained…" Goku explains.

"In other words," Bulma says, understanding, "Even if you and this Buu were equals...you could only fight him for a short time before you got sent back."

"Yep!" Goku says, he then turns to Shin, "How long will his training take?"

Shin and Kibito look at each other. "We...didn't take that into account," Shin says.

"We have a somewhat different perception on time," Kibito explains, "We...have much longer lifespans."

"In any case, we should begin," Shin says. He touches both Gohan and Kibito.

"Wait," Goku says, coming forward. He smiles at his son, "I might not see you for a long time, Gohan, but just remember...I love you, and I'm proud of, son. If anybody can defeat Majin Buu, you can."

Gohan moves forward a bit and hugs his father, "Thank you, Dad. I _will_ beat the bastard, for everyone." He then steps back, rejoining Shin and Kibito.

" _KAIKAI!"_ Shin yells, and the three vanish.

"It's a good thing he's a quick learner," Nappa says, "Still...I don't think it would hurt to have a Plan B, you know?"

"Yeah, if anything to at least buy time for Gohan," Goku says.

"Pardon me," Mr. Popo says, "But you said those undergoing the fusion ritual must be of similar size and strength? Perhaps two of the children?"

"Yeah, of course!" Goku says, "How long before Goten and Trunks wake up? They need to get this down as soon as possible."

"'They'?!" Raditz asks, shocked, "Kakarot, aren't you forgetting someone?" He nudges Ranch.

"Oh…" Goku says, "Well...I'm not sure if this will work if it's a boy and a girl. I really don't want to leave it up to chance…"

"I can fight, too!" Ranch says in disbelief.

"We won't know unless they try! She's the oldest, she has more fighting experience! Ranch only lost to Goten because she was overconfident - she's a Saiyan, and a damn strong one at that! Can you blame her?" Raditz protests.

"Dad…" Ranch says, clearly upset at her uncle, "It's cool. I don't even care anymore. Just let them get on with it." she says, stepping away. Frustrated, Raditz gives a dirty look to Goku, his anger rising, and chases after his daughter. There's a small awkward silence on the Lookout.

"...So what does this dance entail?" Nappa asks.

"Right…" Goku says, "Kami, I want you to mirror my moves. Nappa, watch exactly what I do. It's going to be up to you two to make sure those boys get the dance down."

In a small seculded area, Ranch sits, sulking and shaking her head.

"Honey...I'm sorry, your uncle is being a bit stubborn and stupid," Raditz says. Ranch looks up at her father.

"No, it's alright," she says, motining for him to come closer. She smiles and begins to whisper in his ear. Raditz chuckles.

"Good thinking...just stay sharp, okay?" Raditz says, giving his daughter a hug and rejoining the rest of the group.

"Sniveling twerps," Babidi says as he and Buu stop on the outskirts of a city, "Let's see just how loyal the people of this world are to their champions _now_." Babidi closes his eyes for a moment and begins to smile, "Attention people of Earth! I am the warlock Babidi! Don't waste your time looking for me, I'm speaking directly into your minds by magic! I have happend to have a terrible day, particularly due to five jerks, and I want you to help me find them. Close your eyes if you don't believe me, and behold a terrible vision! This fellow right here is the great and powerful Majin Buu! The five I am after know who they are, and if they don't show themselves at one, he will destroy this fine little city!"

Babidi waits a moment, but then grins, "Very well. Buu, kill all of them, but make it neat!"

"BOO!" Buu shouts, as the people of the city begin floating in the air, shocked at what is transpiring, "TURN INTO CANDY!"

Everyone does just that, and Buu inhales each and everyone of the, chewing happily, and finishing with a rather loud belch.

"It's irresponsible to leave an empty city like around, right when nature can flourish. Buu, clean it up!"

Buu nods and quickly destroys the entire city. Babidi laughs.

"Now, if you don't believe me...just ask someone close by. All of you can hear me! Now, pay attention as I send another vision. These are the five I want! I want you tell me where they are, otherwise you shall enjoy your fate as a snack for my minion! Oh, and if you want to contact me, simply think of me. So, pick up that phone, I'm always home, call me any time! I am now accepting callers!"

Babidi smiles again, "Oh? We have news already. Please, go ahead, and don't be shy!"

" _Uh...I was part of the staff that that big tournament today...the one on Papaya Island. Those five were registered in the battle. The green guy goes by hero, the girl's name is Ranch, the one that looks like Goku is Son Goten, the kid with the pink hair is called Trunks, and the midget is called Krillin!"_

Babidi frowns, "Who cares what their names are?! Where do they live?"

" _Uh…_ "

"Wrong answer!" Babidi yells. The world watches in horror as the official's head explodes, being popped like a pimple.

"No more crank calls! I'm far too busy for that crap! Buu and I are on a _world tour_ , you see, so if you don't want us to visit your town...you best tell me where these people live!"

The two continue to fly off, looking for their next target.

"Where are we?" Gohan says, looking around in amazement, looking up at several moons in the sky.

"My home," Shin says, while Kibito sneers.

"This is the Sacred World of the Kais. Mortals are forbidden here," Kibito says, "Consider yourself honored."

"Ah," Gohan says, "Well, we don't have any time to waste. What kind of training did you have in mind?"

"I want you to kill Majin Buu using the Z-Sword," Shin says, "I believe only _you_ would be able to wield it."

"The Z-Sword?!" Kibito shouts, while Gohan is a bit confused, "No mortal can use that sword! How many gods tried and failed?"

"While you were dead, Kibito," Shin begins, I saw firsthand just how powerful these Saiyans are, thanks to the magic of Babidi. Ironic, he only furthered our own cause with that."

"But that sword…" Kibito protests.

"He should at least try," Shin says.

"Fine," Kibito says, "But first, if he will be on the Sacred World of the Kais, he can at least dress in a more respectful manner!" With that, Kibito shoots out a beam, and Gohan looks down, seeing his damage orange gi has been transformed into garb resembling that of Kibito and Shin.

"Huh," Gohan says, "Hey, if we have the time, can you teach me that? Kami knows it, and it seems to be very practical!"

"Perhaps," Shin says with a smile, "Follow me."

They fly a short distance, landing on a small plateau, where the hilt of a sword sticks out. "There it is," Shin says, "Many have tried, none have succeeded. For seventy-five million years it's sat there."

" _Seventy-five million?!"_ Gohan says, astonished, "And you couldn't find _one_ person in this whole universe to do the job?!"

"I'm afraid the person that put it there was likely the only one that could do it," Shin says.

"A sword stuck in the ground that nobody can pull out," Gohan says, "So, if I do this, do I get your job or something?"

Kibito seems shocked, but Shin only smiles, "Only tremendous power, I'm afraid."

"Well, let's give it a shot," Gohan says.

***

"What do you mean, Dad's dead?" Trunks says as he begins to cry. Goten is shocked by the news as well.

"You can mourn later, we don't have time for crying!" Goku shouts, "Learn this, and you'll avenge Vegeta, got it?!"

"What's…'avenge' mean?" Goten asks.

"Revenge! Getting even! Settling the score! _PAYBACK!"_ Goku says.

"Oh!" Goten says, realizing what his dad's getting at.

"Now, it's only a matter of time before Babidi and Buu find this place, so we have to start right now!" Goku says.

"Perhaps the Room of Spirit and Time will be better suited for teaching this technique," Kami suggests.

"No," Goku says, "They can only go in twice in their lifetime...and I've already been in twice. They're half-Saiyan, they'll catch on quick. Now, Trunks, I want you to watch Nappa. Goten, pay attention to Kami, got it?"

***

Gohan grunts and struggles, giving everything he has to pull out the Z-Sword, but without any luck. "That's really in there," Gohan says.

"Hmph," Kibito says. "I thought as much."

"Well, let me give it another shot," Gohan says, powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

"That won't make any difference," Kibito says plainly, but Shin only smiles. "You really expect a mortal to do what a god can't?"

Gohan pulls out that sword with all his might, and suddenly, he goes flying into the sky, with the Z-Sword in his hand, albeit still hanging low. Kibito's eyes go wide, his face one of complete surprise. Gohan takes heavy breaths as he lands, turning normal again.

"So, what do you think, Gohan?" Shin says as Gohan tries to give the sword a few swings.

"It's damn heavy," Gohan says, "But I don't feel any different…"

"Really?" Shin says, surprised.

"You're sure this will help me defeat Buu?"

"Of course it will!" Kibito says, "You only need to learn to fight with it! Let me show you how it's done!"

"By all means," Gohan says, struggling to hand the sword to Kibito. The attendant tries to hold it, but it goes slamming into the ground several inches. Kibito only looks it. "Well, _you're_ the one that has to use it, _not me_."

"Okay," Goku says, "Now, you'll only be able to stay that way for about half an hour. Then you'll both turn back to normal, and you won't be able to use it for awhile."

"That isn't much time," Nappa says.

"If they do this right, they won't need that much time!" Goku says with confidence, "That's how powerful this is! Alright, both of you, turn Super Saiyan, now!"

Goten does so, but Trunks only glares at Goku. "What were _you_ doing when Dad got killed?"

"I was knocked out," Goku says.

"Knocked out? You weren't by Buu! Aren't you supposed to be strong? Why should I trust you?"

"Hey, knock it off, kid!" Nappa says, "Do you have any idea what this guy has done for this world?"

"It's fine, Nappa," Goku says, "There's no way I can beat Buu, but both of them together might be able to."

Suddenly, a voice enters their minds.

" _Hello again, Earthlings! Buu and I have found an even bigger city. If Hero and those four other runts don't show themselves, it will be reduced to nothing!"_

"He's talking about us!" Trunks says, worried.

"You can see it if you close your eyes!" Goten exclaims.

"No, don't look!" Kami says, "It's better that way!"

" _Oh well, nobody wants to lend a hand. Buu...turn them into chocolate."_

Trunks and Goten look at one another in horror.

" _There, all done. I'm afraid Buu's a bit stuffed, though, so we'll simply blow up the next town_."

 _Hey morons, this is Trunks!_

 _And I'm Goten!_

" _Ah, wonderful. Two out of five."_

 _I want you to know, soon, we're going to kill both of you!_ Trunks thinks.

"Idiot, stop talking to him, you'll give away our position!" Kami yells.

" _Hey, where are you? You cowards, come out here!"_

"Now, both of you, go Super Saiyan," Goku says. The boys do so, "Good, go full power."

Goku watches, "That's all?"

"They're _kids_ , Kakarot!" Nappa says.

"Yeah...Trunks is a bit stronger, their ki has to be exactly the same. Trunks, lower your energy a little to match Goten. Too much...raise a bit more….a bit more...there, remember that feeling. Now, go back to normal."

The boys revert. "Now, raise your energy as much as you can, but don't go Super Saiyan this time. It might be a little trickier if you're in the state.

" _Ah, it seems that both of those boys live at the Capsule Corporation complex in West City. I'll give you one guess where we're visiting next!"_

"Damn it!" Trunks says in frustration, "Who told him?!"

"Grandma...grandpa…" Goten says as a tear forms.

"Son!" Bulma says, coming over, "Did you hear him?!"

"Don't worry, the Dragon Balls, remember?"

"I know _that_ , but the Dragon _Radar_!"

"Oh….shit," Goku says, "We'll never find the Dragon Balls without it!"

"And I can't build a spare up here!" Bulma says.

"One thing after another," Raditz says to himself. _I only wanted to see my damn brother today…_

"I'll get it!" Nappa says, volunteering.

"No, Nappa, you won't make it in time!" Goku says. He looks at the boys, "Goten, do you know where it is?"

Goten shakes his head, but Trunks speaks up, "I do! Gohan showed me where it was!"

"Good," Goku says, "I'm going to try to stall Buu and Babidi. Trunks, race their as fast as you can, full power, then come back here, got it?"

"Got it!" Trunks says, turning Super Saiyan and taking off.

***

"Slow down a little, I'm falling off, you moron!" Babidi complains. Suddenly, to their surprise, Goku appears in front of them. Buu stops.

"Hey, what's up?" Goku says.

"Oh, you're still alive?" Babidi says, "No matter."

"Looks like we underestimated you," Goku says, "I didn't think Buu could be so powerful."

Buu giggles at the complement.

"Of course he is, my father made him. Anyway, we're quite busy, why are you here? Come to tell me where my targets are?"

"No way," Goku says, "One's my kid, one's my niece, and one's my best friend. But I'll promise you this, Babidi, two of them _will_ show themselves, but you have to be patient. All this death won't do any good!"

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Babidi says.

"Yep," Goku says, "Right now, they're training to defeat you."

"Beat me? You mean 'beat Buu'. Let them train for a thousand years, nothing can defeat the invincible Majin Buu!" Babidi exclaims, "Tell them to come _now_ , or the killing continues!"

"I thought you'd say that, so I guess I just have to stall you," Goku says.

"Buu, take care of this clown, just like you did with Vegeta," Babidi commands.

"Hmm," Buu says, thinking about it.

"Hey Buu, there's something I don't get," Goku says, "If you're that strong, why are you taking orders from a weasel like Babidi?"

Buu thinks for a moment.

"Shut up!" Babidi says in a panic, "Buu is _my_ servant, of course he takes my orders!"

Buu turns around, glaring at Babidi. "What's that look for?! Do you want me to seal you away?!"

"You seal Buu...he kill you." Buu says smugly.

 _Damnit! He's getting smarter too quickly!_ Babidi thinks.

"But Buu hate good guys. Buu still kill him," Buu says. Babidi breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice," Goku says.

"Earthlings, watch what happens to your champion when he defies me!"

Goku turns Super Saiyan. _I don't want to do this if I don't have to._

"Trunks! What are you doing! Stop screwing around and get the radar!"

"What?" Babidi asks, "Who are you talking to, and what is this business about a radar?"

"Don't worry, it's not your problem," Goku says.

Babidi laughs, "Maybe you're scared you're hallucinating."

"Perhaps," Goku says. _I still need to buy more time. Guess I have to give them a real show_.

He turns back to his normal form.

"Why you go down?" Buu asks, "You no play?"

"We'll get to that," Goku says, "First, I thought I'd take a minute to teach you a thing or two about Super Saiyan, starting with the basics."

"Super...Saiya-jin?" Buu asks.

"Don't bother with it," Babidi says, "I never asked you to explain anything."

"You're going to love this," Goku says, " _Trust me_. What you're seeing now is my normal state."

He powers up, "This is a Super Saiyan. And this..." Goku says, and he powers up again, "This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan. Or, you could just call this a Super Saiyan Two."

Buu nods, understanding.

"Ho hum," Babidi says, unimpressed. "What a useless transformation. You changed your hair, so what?"

Goku chuckles, "Just wait."

***

On the Lookout, everyone has their eyes closed, observing the battle about to unfold.

"Has he really found a way to surpass an ascended Saiyan?" Kami wonders aloud, "Is that possible?"

"He must be bluffing. I mean, what would that make him? 'Double Ascended?' " Krillin asks.

" _And this…_ "

"What's he doing?!" Master Roshi cries out.

Goku begins to power up even more…"...is to go…. _EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"_

Goku begins to power up to a colossal level, yelling like mad.

***

"No, stop it Goku!" King Kai yells, obviously worried, "If you do this now, it's going to drain away all the time you have left on Earth! And I'd say you need every second of it as it is!"

***

Clouds move quickly towards the source of Goku's power, and the entire planet begins to shake like mad. Babidi is shocked at what he's witnessing, as is the rest of the world.

***

In the sky, Trunks stops for a moment, "What's going on? Goten's dad is putting out even more energy than before! ... I should go, I don't want to get yell at again!"

***

And this point, hurricane force winds begin affecting parts of the world. Buildings begin to buckle, windows shatter across the Earth.

***

"STOP IT!" King Kai yells, "STOP IT _NOW, GOKU!"_

 _***_

Soon power outages become common as electronic devices explode by the sheer energy Goku's putting out. In a secluded area, Tien and Chiaotzu, now revived and free from Babidi's control, only watch as their former ally gives it his all.

"It feels like the whole world is shaking apart!" Tien says, "What is he doing, if Goku doesn't stop this, the whole world is going to be destroyed!"

***

Brilliant, golden light emits from Goku, nearly overwhelming both Babidi and Buu. Babidi looks at the being in front of him: Son Goku, his hair much longer, his muscle mass increased, and a deadly look in his eye. Electricity crackles around his body. Everyone watching gasps.

"I'm sorry that took longer than the others, but I haven't much occasion to practice this one. This is what I call 'Super Saiyan Three'."

Buu hums in approval.

***

"There's a Super Saiyan 3 now?" Master Roshi wonders.

On the Supreme World of the Kai's, Gohan stops his practice. He looks up to the sky, while Kibito and Shin stare in complete surprise.

"Do you feel that? If I didn't know better, I'd say that's my dad, but that's crazy…" Gohan says.

"It _is_ Goku, I don't know how...but it's him."

"No," Kibito says, "A Saiyan's power can't be felt this far away!"

"No, it really is," Gohan says, "But that's….not a good thing."

***

Goku stares Buu down.

"Buu not scared of you!" Buu yells.

"Yes, I agree, this is ridiculous," Babidi says, "Give him a haircut, Buu!"

"Give me your best shot!" Goku says.

"The whole world will watch as Buu destroys you!"

 _Trunks...move your ass._ Goku thinks as he begins his assault. Babidi watches in horror as he just how strong Goku has become, but Buu only takes each blow, and as Goku stops, the monster grins.

 _I didn't hurt him at all! And now he's using Vegeta's attacks. He's smarter than he looks_.

Goku attacks again, but it's no use in spite of his absolute best effort as Buu only absorbs each attack. Finally, in desperation, Goku pulls his arm back, pulling in as much energy as he can, and fires off a massive Super Kamehameha, right at Buu. But as impressive as it is, it only blows a hole through him, which quickly regenerates.

"Oh, that tickle!" Buu says, grinning. He pulls his arms back himself.

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ Goku thinks to himself. He watches as Buu indeed fires off a Super Kamehameha of his own at Goku. Moving quickly, Goku deflects the blast down on to Earth, creating a massive explosion. Babidi laughs.

"Oh, I bet that destroyed a tenth of the planet!" the warlock says, "Aren't you supposed to save people?"

"Buu doesn't look it, but he sure is smart," Goku says, "You learn pretty fast." _Trunks' energy is moving fast again. He must have found it and he's on his way back to the Lookout._

With that, Goku reverts to his normal state, breathing deeply. Buu and Babidi stare at him.

"Why you turn back? Buu having fun! Buu want more!"

"I'm honored, Buu,' Goku says honestly, "But I don't have time to keep playing with you. I'm going back."

"What?" Babidi protests, "You don't get to drop a challenge to Buu and leave alive! Punish him for me, Buu!"

"Babidi," Goku says, "Two of the people you're looking for will come in two days," Goku says, "Just wait. Stop this madness, I only want you wait for two days, okay?"

"They strong?" Buu asks, wondering.

"Why should I?" Babidi says, "Maybe we'll kill more people out of spite!"

"Too bad, it would have been a lot of fun for Buu," Goku says, smiling, "And FYI, I've spent a lot of time in the Other World. I'll do you a solid make sure you get a really _warm_ reception when you go to Hell."

Goku raises his index finger to his forehead and vanishes.

"He's gone?!" Babidi asks aloud, "What was the point of all that?!"

The warlock turns to Buu, "This is _your_ fault, you fat idiot! He must be nearby. Go, look for him!"

Buu only floats, his anger growing. "Didn't you hear me, lard ass? I said move!"

"Master Babidi…" Buu says, turning with a smile, "I have an idea."

' _I'? He learns fast!_ Babidi thinks.

"You? An idea? That's rich," Babidi says, "Well let's hear it."

Suddenly, Buu reaches out and grabs the warlock by the neck, choking him.

"Can't talk? Babidi can't say magic words. See what I learned? Now I don't need you!" Buu says.

Babidi's eyes go wide as with a blast of energy, he blows the warlock's head off. Now free from his master, Buu heads towards West City…

"Babidi is gone," Kami says, "Perhaps without him, Buu will cease this activity."

Just as he says that, he gasps, "...perhaps not," Kami says, hanging his head. "I suppose it was too much to hope for."

"Yeah, now it's actually _worse_ ," Goku says.

"At this rate, Buu will destroy the planet before he's done," Raditz says, looking off the lookout. He watches as there's a flash of light in the distance as a mushroom cloud rises.

"No," Goku says, "He knows someone's coming for him in two days that's stronger than me. Buu seemed pretty happy about that. I know it seems like malice, but the guy's….just playing...in his own way."

"A way that kills everyone," Kami says.

"I do feel bad for everyone down there," Krillin says.

"We should drill the kids as much as we can," Nappa says, "They have to get that fusion trick down."

"Yep," Goku says, "I don't have much time left."

"Of course, the energy thing," Raditz says, "But at least show us how to reach that new level. It might give us another edge! Someone like me fighting alongside a fused Saiyan - it would be enough to defeat Buu!"

"I'd love to, Raditz," Goku says, turning to his brother, "But I don't think you can just learn it while you're alive. Things are different in the Other World; you won't rip your body apart by the sheer power of it."

"Couldn't Dende heal you? Wouldn't that get you back the time you need?" Raditz suggest.

"No," a voice says. They turn to see Fortuneteller Baba floating on the Lookout, "You got thirty minutes, Goku. Best make them count."

"That's all?!" Goku says, surprised.

"I'm afraid so," she says.

"And Trunks isn't even back yet...that's a shame," Goku says.

"So…" Nappa asks, "One thing I'm confused about...why didn't you break that out sooner? I bet you could have ended it in ten minutes!"

"Well, what I did was take a big risk, Nappa," Goku says, "Besides, I'm dead. The world can't rely on me forever, you know? It's time for the next generation to take the reigns."

"You picked one hell of a time to pass that torch," 17 says, speaking up.

Maron approaches Goku, "Goku," she begins, "When you go back...please...tell Vegeta I love him. For me."

Goku gives her a quick hug, "You bet."

They turn as Trunks lands, gasping, holding the Dragon Radar, "That'll be fifty Zeni, rush job, you know?"

"Good work," Raditz says.

"Now...you ready?" Goku asks.

"Yes, sir!" Goten and Trunks answer in unison, to Goku's surprise.

"Guess Super Saiyan 3 made them obedient," Nappa says, "That's the real miracle here, Kakarot!"

For the remaining half hour, while Buu rampages, Goku, Kami and Nappa do everything they can to teach the Fusion Dance to Goten and Trunks. While this happens, Ranch watches, her power level hidden, observing the ritual, and remembering.

"One more minute," Baba says. Goku stops at looks at everyone else.

"Brother…" Raditz says sadly. Goku smiles at him.

"You were great today," Goku says, giving him a hug. He says his farewell to everyone, even Ranch as she comes out, hugging Trunks, Ranch, Launch, Daikon, Muuli, Goten, Nappa, Krillin, Oolong, Puar, Maron and Yamcha. He gives a respectful bow to Master Roshi, Dende, Mr. Popo and Kami, a nod to 18, and a handshake to 17.

"It was great seeing you in action finally, with my own eyes," 17 says, "Maybe one day we can fight alongside together."

"That'd be nice," Goku says, smiling. He looks at Bulma, with tears in her eyes. He goes up to her and kisses her on the cheek, "You know, it's just occurred to me that this is our anniversary. Of when I told you I loved you…"  
"Huh? Wow, it really is, isn't it?" Bulma says, hugging her husband, "Please, Son….don't go. I can't lose you again."

"Don't worry," Goku says, "Goten and Gohan will take care of you. We'll meet again, Bulma. It just might be awhile. Or a couple days...but either way...we'll be together again."

He gives her a big hug, and the two kiss. He wipes a tear away from Bulma's eye, and turns and looks at Videl, "Take care of Gohan for me. Say hi to your dad for me, too."

Videl nods. "It's time," Baba says. Goku nods. He flies up with her, but turns down to his friends and family.

"Bye everyone! See all of you again when you die!" he says, as they watch him leave.

Fortuneteller Baba and Goku stop at the check-in station. "Well, you know the routine," she says, riding off.

"Thanks, Baba!" Goku yells, running into the station. He stops as he reaches the desk of King Yemma.

"Goku? I'm a bit busy today," the ogre king says, "What the hell's going on down there?"

"I told you a giant pink blob was destroying everything, but nobody wants to lesson to a condemned man," a familiar voice says. Goku turns and sees Vegeta, stepping away from a crystal ball.

"Oh, hey, Vegeta!" Goku says. Vegeta only glares at his old rival.

"You just had to take it to the next level, didn't you, Kakarot?"

Goku shrugs, "Well, what did you want me to do? I mean, Buu's destroying Earth anyway…"

"That's not what I mean! I'm dead, and after this little business with Buu's done, I get to go down below. But you just _had_ to show me up, didn't?" Vegeta says angrily.

"Down below?" Goku says.

"I'm _literally_ going to Hell, idiot. I'm only up here thanks to that little stunt I pulled before I died. They said I could stay until Buu's dead or the Earth is destroyed, then it's off I go."

"Oh…" Goku says, turning to King Yemma. "Hey, King Yemma? Are you sure Vegeta has to go to Hell? I mean, I know he hasn't lived the best life...but he's really turned over a new leaf!"

"Sorry, Goku, rules are rules," King Yemma says, "I'm already bending a few as it is. But...if you can find a way to bring him back to life, I'll allow it. The guy's probably going to enjoy the place."

"Enjoy Hell?" Goku asks.

"Sure, Vegeta will be in good company. I'm sure he'll be happy to see the likes of Freeza and Cell again."

Vegeta perks up at this and smiles, "Really? And tell me, can I fight them every day?"

"It's not like you'll kill them...though, once you get reincarnated, it's over," Yemma says.

"Well, this might not be so bad," Vegeta says.

"Well...I've got a few things to do, but I hope you get brought back to life, Vegeta! Oh, Maron loves you!" Goku says, flying up. Vegeta shakes his head. _We're both dead and Kakarot's as happy as ever. This really is Hell…_

Flying above the clouds of the station, Goku closes his eyes and smiles. "Gotcha," he says, putting his finger to his head.

Gohan continues his practice, making pretty good progress wielding the Z-Sword, that is until his balance is thrown off as he sees Goku appear before him.

"Dad?!" Gohan says, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've got nothing but time now," Goku says, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Long story," Gohan says, "What was that earlier? I could feel your ki from here."

"Really? Wow, that form is stronger than I thought…" Goku says, "I'll show you in a bit."

"Blasphemy!" Kibito cries out, "Another mortal on this planet! Is nothing sacred? It's even the name of the world, for crying out loud!"

"Easy, Kibito," Shin says, stepping forward, "He can stay here as an honored guest."

"Dad, what's happening on Earth?" Gohan asks. Goku explains the entire situation to him.

"That bad...wait, has it been a day already? How long have I been practicing? I don't even feel tired!" Gohan says.

"No...I just burned up too much energy," Goku says, "I had to come back a lot earlier then I thought."

"Oh...so...you're really gone then?" Gohan asks. Goku shrugs, "Well, I'm here now, and I don't have to worry about time anymore. Though…hey, Lord of Lords? You have any food? I'm starving!"

"He's _dead_ , how can be starving?" Kibito asks quietly. Shin looks at Kibito and shrugs.

"Sure thing," Shin says, "I think a break is in order,"

"Nice," Goku says. He takes a look at the Z-Sword, "Uh, can I see that sword, son?"

"Sure, Dad," Gohan says, holding it out, "But I should warn you that -"

Gohan watches as his father struggles with the Z-Sword, "Holy crap, this _is_ heavy!"

"Come on, Dad, let's go get something to eat."

***

Buu's reign of random terror continued on Earth for the next day. On the Lookout, bright and early, Kami woke both Goten and Trunks. "It's time," he says, "Hurry up and eat. There's no telling when Buu could arrive."

The children do so, and everyone gathers outside the Guardian's Palace to watch the two Saiyans. "Wait," Kami says, shooting an energy beam out of his finger onto the tile, making two marks, "Start there."

"Remember, guys," Nappa says, "Everyone's counting on you."

The boys nod and begin the dance.

"Fuuuu…"

"sion….HA!"

The index fingers of both Trunks and Goten meet, and there's a brilliant flash of light. Once it fades, everyone gasps at what they see: A figure about the same height of trunks, wearing white gi pants, with a long, teal belt, and a dark vest, complete with washboard abs. It smiles at them, it's short, spiked hair pink on the sides, and dark on the middle.

"Ta-da!" he says.

"I can hear both of them!" Raditz says in amazement.

"Well, duh, what you'd expect?" he replies.

"What should we call you? Trunten?" Krillin asks.

"Nah, that sounds dumb. How about, 'Gotenks'?" he says.

"Gotenks...Goten plus Trunks...makes sense," Krillin replies.

"Then Gotenks it is! Now…" Gotenks says.

"Excellent," Kami says.

"Is this thing really capable of beating Buu?" Yamcha asks.

"Can't you feel the tempest of ki, Yamcha?" Roshi asks, "They've truly done it! He feels stronger than Goku when he went beyond an ascended Super Saiyan!"

"Next," Kami says, "You shall try it as Super Saiyans."

"Nah, screw that," Gotenks says, "This right here is enough to take on Buu."

"No, it's not!" Kami says, "You haven't fought Buu, I have!

"Whoa, chill out, Big Green," Gotenks says.

"Big...Green?" Kami asks, shocked by the attitude being displayed.

"I'll show you how strong I am by bringing back Buu's corpse!" Gotenks proclaims, flying off.

"No, come back! Idiot!" Kami screams in frustration. "I thought a half-Saiyan was easier to deal with than a full one…"

"Well, I guess with two half-Saiyans, you get a whole one…" Nappa says.

A short time later, Gotenks returns, noticeably beaten up.

"Jeez, you look like you got hit by a truck, "Krillin says, "And then it backed up to finish the job!"

"It hurts!" Gotenks complains, but Ranch only shakes her head, with a small, satisfied smirk. Dende walks over to heal them, when suddenly the two split. Goten and Trunks look at one another.

"Now you see what you're up against! You'll spend today training, and then tomorrow you'll fight Buu! Fusion needs strength and control, and you just found out the hard way you lack both!" Kami yells.

"Wow, I've never seen you make such progress in just one day!" Goku says, watching as Gohan begins showing fine control with the Z-Sword.

"I'll admit, it's a lot easier now," Gohan says.

"Hey, how sharp do you think that sword is?" Goku asks. Gohan shrugs. "Let's find out!"

Goku picks up a huge boulder, and hoists it over his head, "Alright Gohan, let's give this a try, you ready?"

"Yeah," Gohan says, holding the sword in front of him.

"Wait,' Shin says, "I have a better idea." He points his finger at the boulder, and it turns into a solid, black cube.

"What is this?" Goku says, adjusting under the new weight.

"It's called 'Klangite'. It's the hardest metal in the universal. We'll test the Z-Sword on this."

"Alright," Gohan says, "I'm ready when you are, Dad!"

"Here it goes!" Goku says, giving the cube a toss. Gohan swings and makes a perfect connection with the cube...and watches as the Z-Sword breaks.

"Oh…. _fudge_ ," Gohan says. Except it wasn't 'fudge'. Everyone looks at the shard of the Z-Sword in horror.

"That's the strongest sword ever!" Kibito shrieks.

"It was...legendary," Shin says simply, "The person using it should have limitless power!"

"Well…" Gohan says, "It did give me a good workout. Maybe it's power in a metaphorical sense?"

"Huh...you know, I had similar training with Korin when I was a kid. I had to catch some water from his staff. He said it would make me stronger, but the real thing was just being quick enough to catch it…" Goku says.

"Yes, maybe that's it!" Shin says, "And if you go Super Saiyan, after that workout, it will augment your power that much more!"

"I don't know if he's stronger that Buu, though," Goku says, wondering.

"You're both wrong!" a voice says. They turn around to see a short figure, the same race as Shin, except an elder.

"Who's that?" Goku asks. Shin and Kibito stare at this newcomer.

"I," he says, "am the Lord of Lords from several generations ago."

"The Lord of Lords…?!" Shin says in surprise.

"Yep," the Old Kai says, "You see, a very long time ago, a guy almost as bad as Buu sealed me away in that sword. I think he was scared of me."

"But who else is stronger than Buu?" Goku wonders. Shin and Kibito exchange a worried look. Shin puts his finger to his mouth, and Kibito nods.

"Well, if he's scared of you, let's have a little test, shall we?" Goku says, firing a ki blast at the Old Kai. The elder Lord of Lords is sent flying backwards, much to Goku's chagrin. Shin and Kibito run over to him.

"You idiot!" the Old Kai yells, "What was that for?!"

"Huh, guess he's not really strong," Goku says, disappointed. The Old Kai stands.

"There is more to life than strength! He wasn't afraid of that, he was afraid of my special power!" he explains, "Except now I'm not going to show you!"

"What?!" Goku says, "Come on, maybe we can do a deal. I know where I can get _tons_ of girlie magazines!"

 _Goku...are you insane?_ Shin says to him telepathically.

"Who needs magazines when you have godly vision?! Any locker room, any beach and I can see all the girls I want!" the Old Kai says.

"He's a pervert…" Gohan says.

"What if I let you _meet_ a real great woman? Or women! I know quite a few of them that are pretty hot!" Goku says suggestively.

"Dad, what are you thinking?" Gohan whispers to Goku.

"Hey, you think you could let him meet Videl?" Goku asks.

"She'll kill me!" Gohan says.

"Hmm. Hey, Old Kai...does it matter how old she is?" Goku asks.

"No, as long as she's cute!" he responds.

"Well...I may know three or four I could have Gohan introduce you two…"

Mentally, Gohan thinks of the women Goku is familiar with, and looks at his dad in shock.

"We'll set him up with Maron!" Goku says. Gohan breathes a sigh of relief, but then realizes the implications of that. _Wonderful. If Dad can figure out a way to leave the Other World, I'm sure Vegeta will. Then we're_ all _dead…_

"Dad...I'm really not cool with this," Gohan says.

"Can this power be enough to defeat Buu?" Goku asks.

"I'm not sure," the Old Kai says, "But we'll say it'll improve the odds!"

"See Gohan? The price to save the universe is just a little flirting!" Goku says.

"But...Vegeta gave us his life to save her! He'll kill me!" Gohan protests.

"Alright," Goku says, not listening, "Help us out, and you can meet her," Goku says to the Old Kai, shaking his hand. Now, tell me about this power."

"Simply put," The Old Kai begins, "I can draw out hidden abilities beyond the normal limits of even the strongest warriors!"

"Oh…" Goku says, "Well...I mean...we've kind out found some new extremes recently…"

"We'll go even further beyond," The Old Kai says, "You, the one that had the sword, come here. If you can swing that sword like a stick, then you'll be the strongest in the universe by the time I'm done with you. Stand right there!"

Gohan does so, and looks at Goku awkwardly as the Old Kai does a strange dance around him.

"Uh...how long is this going to take?" Gohan asks.

"Five hours for the ritual itself," the Old Kai answers, "And another twenty to actually get the power-up!"

"Well…" Goku says, "I'm going to go take a nap."

***

"You sure about this, Mr. S?" the helicopter pilot says as it flies into the middle of nowhere, "This guy has leveled quite a few cities…"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore," Mr. Satan says, "But listen here. Why should Son Goku be the one to always put his butt on the line for us? He's not the only world champion around!"

"Whatever you say," the pilot says, "Okay, about a mile up ahead, I see a strange house. They say this is where Buu stopped, so I'm letting you down here. I don't want to get any closer to that freak than I have to."

"Fine," Mr. Satan responds. He grabs a duffel bag, and exits, keeping his head low, and beings the journey to the strange house where Buu resides. He peers through a window.

"BOO!" Buu shouts, sticking his head our. Mr. Satan yells and falls onto his rear. "You…" he says, chuckling, "you have me quite a scare! Mr. Buu, I presume?"

Buu nods and smiles. "What kind of candy do you want to be? Lollipop? Maybe Buu make you cookie!"

"Uh...I don't really want to be candy! In fact...I came to talk to you!"

"Talk with Buu?" Buu asks. Nervously, Mr. Satan nods. "But first, I have a little present for you.."

Mr. Satan reaches into his bag and pulls out a box. He takes it off, revealing a dozens chocolates. "Here! You turned that entire city into chocolate, so I figured why not?"

"Oh!" Buu says, grabbing one and eating it. He gets a big smile, "It's better than human chocolate!"

"Of course, it's gourmet!" Mr. Satan proclaims.

"What 'gourmet'?" Buu asks.

"It means it's expensive and tastes really good!" Mr. Satan says, "And next….here!"

Mr. Satan produces a small handheld video game system, "It's a video game! I'm not too good at those, but you're way stronger...and smarter...than me!"

"Oh!" Buu says, playing it happily. Mr. Satan breathes a sigh of relief. _I knew it. This guy's not evil, he's just a big simpleton! Thank goodness I didn't try anything drastic...who knows what the hell he's capable of!_

"You're fun!" Buu says happily, "Buu make you his servant!"

"Uh...thanks you?" Mr. Satan says. Buu produces a handful of candy.

"Here! Buu makes this from humans!"

"Uh...no thanks, Buu. I'm uh...a diabetic. Means I can't have too much sugar."

"Oh…" Buu says.

"Besides... I was wondering...why are you blowing up cities and turning people into candy?"

"Blowing up is fun! Candy tastes good!" Buu says.

"But if you blow up everything, and you eat everyone, nobody will be left!" Mr. Satan says, trying to reason with the creature.

"Hmmm," Buu says.

"Besides, humans don't turn people into candy, and we don't blow things up unless we have a good reason! It's not fun for us, it's just mean."

"Mean? Mean bad?" Buu asks. Mr. Satan nods in response. _Please...let this work._ "Buu...mean?"

"Well...some people, not me, of course, think so." Mr. Satan says.

"Hmm," Buu thinks.

 _And so, over the course of the next day, Mr. Satan slowly began teaching Buu the finer points of ethics and morality, and much to his surprise (and relief), Buu began to understand that what he was doing to people was wrong on many levels._

 _Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten practiced their Fusion over and over, getting it perfect, eventually performing the feat as Super Saiyans. Kami, Nappa and Raditz gave it their very best effort to insure that Gotenks would be capable of destroying the pink menace plaguing Earth, while Ranch mimicked their every movement, slowly waiting to implement her own plan._

***

The next day, on the Sacred World of the Kais, Gohan sits, staring at the Old Kai, while it's obvious that the elder Lord is dozing.

"Uh...Lord of Lords?" Gohan asks. The Old Kai snorts and sits up, his eyes open. "You were uh...dozing off there…"

"Of course I wasn't! Maybe to _mortal_ eyes, but I know what I'm doing!" he replies, "The universe is in peril, why would I sleep at a time like this?"

"Good point…" Gohan says. _This is hopeless…_

"Okay, now, turn Super Saiyan!" Kami commands. Goten and Trunks do so, "Now, DANCE!"

"Fuuu…"

"-sion, HA!"

Everyone watches as the new Super Saiyan Gotenks emerges.

"Now, show us what you can do," Raditz says, turning Super Saiyan.

"Nah," Gotenks says, "This place looks expensive. My moms might take the damage out of my allowance. Let's do it on Earth!"

They watch as Gotenks takes off. Raditz is about to join, but Kami stops him, "I...have more patience, Raditz. Trust me."

"Very well," Raditz says. Kami sighs as he takes off after Gotenks.

"He's much stronger now," Master Roshi says, "I feel like there's hope."

"Yeah, but he still has the same crappy attitude," Yamcha says.

Below, Kami lands, seeing Gotenks standing with his arms crossed.

"What kept you? I flew around the planet a few times, I even snuck a nap in!"

"Stop wasting your power and mine!" Kami says.

"My speed should be enough proof of how strong I am," Gotenks says, "Now it's time to teach Buu a lesson!"

"No!" Kami says as he watches Gotenks take off. "You have...oh to hell with it."

Gotenks races towards Buu's house and lands. He smiles and shouts. "Hey, Buu! Get your ugly, fat butt out here!"

But suddenly, just as Buu steps out, the fusion fail.

"Oh…" Goten says, running.

"Crap.." Trunks says, following.

"You must be imagining things, Buu!" Mr. Satan says with a nervous chuckle.

"Buu need exercise, Buu be right back!" Buu says, taking off.

 _Please don't kill anyone…_ Mr. Satan thinks. He heads inside, but then hears Buu land a moment later. He watches as his new 'master' enters, carrying a wounded puppy.

"What wrong? He won't run from Buu!"

"Well, let me see," Mr. Satan says, looking at the dog, "Oh, his leg's hurt. He can't run."

"Oh…" Buu says, "I'll fix!"

Quickly, Buu heals the puppy. "Run, so Buu can kill you!"

"Kill?" Mr. Satan says in horror. The puppy however stays and happily rubs it's head on Buu's legs.

"Why won't he run? He not scared of Buu?"

"You made him better, Buu! He's happy, and I think he likes you!"

"Likes Buu?" Buu asks, perking up. Mr. Satan nods. "Nobody but Mr. Satan likes Buu! Now dog likes Buu! Buu give him chocolate!"

"No!" Mr. Satan shouts. Buu looks at Mr. Satan confused. "I mean...chocolate will make a dog sick. He needs dog food."

"Where can Buu find it?" Buu asks.

"Uh..any grocery store. Just ask...I'm sure they'll give it to you…" Mr. Satan asks. Buu nods.

"Buu be right back!"

"Oh, and Buu?" Mr. Satan asks. Buu turns. "How about...you try not killing anyone, see how they treat you? It'll be hard, but maybe if folks see you aren't such a bad guy, they'll like you the way that dog does!"

"Hmm...okay!" Buu says, flying off, "Bye-bye!"

Mr. Satan sits down and puts his hands on his head. _There might be hope after all…_

A moment later, Buu returns with a bag of dry dog food, handing it to Mr. Satan, who opens it and places some on the ground. The dog rushes up and eats it.

"So...how as the store?" Mr. Satan asks.

"They scared of Buu! But Buu understand why! Buu didn't kill anyone! Buu even said thank you!" Buu says.

"See! It'll just take a little time, that's all. How'd it make you feel?"

"It make Buu happy!" Buu says, "Like when Buu eat candy!"

"See!" Mr. Satan says, "And if you don't kill people, you'll feel happy all the time!"

"Okay!" Buu says, "Buu done killing!"

"You...you mean it?" Mr. Satan asks in genuine disbelief, but Buu gives an honest nod.

The two don't even notice as a hover car approaches, with two deranged individuals inside.

"Master Van Zant, they say this is where Buu lives, sir," one of the men says. They stop and exit, while Van Zant pulls out a high powered rifle with a very expensive looking scope.

"All we need is one shot, Smitty," the Van Zant says, crouching, "One clean head shot, and Buu's gone. Think of the money we'll get. But first.."

Van Zant aims, and sees the puppy chasing after a ball. "Gotcha…"

He squeezes the trigger. _BANG!_

"HA! Got him! Killing is so much fun when nobody gives a damn!"

"Uh...sir?" Smitty says, nervously pointing at a shocked Buu and Mr. Satan.

"So what?" Van Zant says, opening the trunk of the car, and pulling out an impressive looking rocket launcher. He takes aim at the house and fires a rocket, obliterating Buu's home.

They laugh, but as the smoke clears, they see Buu still standing, as smoke literally rises out of his head. They look at each other, but suddenly, Smitty is knocked down. He looks up and sees Mr. Satan standing over him.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Mr. Satan says, kicking Smitty in the stomach. He turns to Van Zant and hits him as well. "I taught him how to love! I got him to stop killing! He was playing happily!"

Mr. Satan mounts and begins punching him in the face, but then stops as he hears a bang. He looks down and grabs his stomach, and looking at his hand, he sees blood. Mr. Satan rolls off him.

"You sold us out," Van Zant says standing up. He points the gun at Mr. Satan's head. "You make me sick," he says, squeezing the trigger.

 _BANG!_

"Sir?" Smitty asks, pointing at Buu, now going into a complete conniption.

***

"Oh, no," Dende says, with a complete look of terror in his eyes.

"I know," Kami says softly, "Not one word to Videl."

Dende nods.

"What's going on?" Bulma asks.

"It got worse," Kami says.

The two men watch as a figure rises up out of Buu, wearing the same clothing, but gray and thin. They run in different directions, but Van Zant comes to a dead end in the form of a tall rock formation. Before he knows it, the monster is upon him. He pulls out a revolver.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

He stops, terrified, as the creature marches menacingly forward, unharmed. Van Zant looks at his pants and sees the stain. He aims again.

"I know what you're thinking, was that six shots or only-"

The monster grabs the gun, "FIVE!" it yells, crushing the gun into dust. "TURN INTO DOG POO!" he yells, firing a beam. He looks down and steps on, and begins wiping his feet on a rock, and the Evil Buu begins trotting along, only to be attacked by Majin Buu. The two engage in a titanic battle while Smitty can only watch and pray.

"I'll turn you into chocolate!" Majin Buu yells, firing a beam, but Evil Buu reflects it back. After a flash of light, he bends down, picking a small piece of chocolate that used to be Majin Buu, and eats it. He laughs as he feels his body transforming, and Smitty can only watch as this new Buu stands, staller, more muscular, with his pink skin tone back. Buu yells in pure fury.

"Hey, what are you two looking at?" Krillin says, approaching Kami and Dende.

"Don't you feel the change in Buu's energy?" Kami asks, "It's grown...and while the previous Buu was...well, a simple child that didn't know better, this one is a being of pure rage."

"But...we'll be fine, right? The kids are training, and with that fusion…" Krillin says, stopping.

"I hope you're right," Kami says, "I want you to wake both of them, and get them into the Room of Spirit and Time. We need to buy as much time for them as we can."

"Right," Krillin says.

"I'll do it," Nappa says walking towards the sleeping area, "I'll toss them in myself if I have to."

***

"Is that...that ki is different," Goku says, looking up, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Shin says, worried.

Gohan looks at the Old Kai, "Can we speed this up? While there's still an Earth left to save?"

"Hold your horses!" The Old Kai says, turning the page of a manga.

***

Smitty runs to the car, and opening the truck, pulls out a large automatic, belt-fed machine gun. He struggles to hoist it up, but, with the tripod down on the car's hood, he takes aim at Buu, but it has little effect. Buu laughs as he turns himself into liquid, forcing himself down Smitty's throat, causing him to explode. Buu laughs as he takes off.

***

Kami gasps as Buu lands, and everyone recoils in fear. "Dammit, _this_ Buu can sense our ki!"

"Yes…" Buu says, looking at Kami. "Bring them."

"What?" Kami asks.

"BRING THEM!" Buu demands.

"Who?"

"The two who'll fight me. They're strong. I want to kill them," Buu says, "I can feel them."

"Yes, they are here," Kami says, "But they're resting so that they can fight you."

"Wake them," Buu says, "Now."

"Wait!" Kami pleads, "Let them rest a little longer. You want a good fight, don't you?"

Buu thinks for a moment, "I hate waiting."

"They'll be awake soon. You wanted to kill everyone on Earth, right? Then I'll make you a deal. There's quite a few humans left. If you want to fight those two...then all the humans have to die."

Everyone gasps.

"What is he thinking?" Yamcha whispers.

"No, it's smart," 17 whispers back, "Buu can do it, sure, but think how much time it'll take. Plus, you guys have those Dragon Balls. It's a low risk play, I'm sure you can appreciate that."

Buu stands at the edge of the lookout and begins to walk to the perimeter. After making one trip, he glares at Kami and raises his hand to his sky, as tremendous energy pours out of him. They watch as it falls over the Earth like rain.

"There, no more humans," Buu says, "Now I fight. BRING THEM."

"Fine," Kami says, "But they need to get ready to fight."

 _Krillin...act like you're waking them. Trust me_.

Krillin nervously steps away.

"Give them one hour, then they'll be ready," Kami says.

"How long is that?" Buu asks. Kami walks into the palace and comes out with an hourglass. He sets it down.

"When the top part is empty, one hour will have passed."

"Too long!" Buu says, walking around glaring at everyone. He stops in front of Videl and sniffs.

"That's Mr. Satan's daughter," Kami says, "She wants you wait, too."

"She smells like him…" Buu says, "I'll wait... _for her_. Then, everyone dies, including _her_."

Raditz gives a look to Ranch, and then makes a small gesture. She nods as she grabs Daikon and Muuli, bringing them over to him.

 _Ranch, can you hear me? Nod if you can._

Ranch does so.

 _Pay attention. I have a plan._

Shin closes his eyes and hangs his head sadly. "I'm afraid nearly everyone on Earth has been killed...Buu has somehow gained immense power."

Goku looks surprised, "You mean like some kind of Super Buu?" he asks. The Supreme Kai nods.

"Enough!" Gohan says standing.

"Sit back down, I'm not done!" the Old Kai says.

"You aren't doing anything!" Gohan and says as he rage builds. "While you sit there reading porno mags or who knows what else, Buu…"

Gohan stops as he realizing he's faintly glowing. "What's this?"

Goku looks at his son, surprised. "Gohan, your power...it's insane!"

"That old man...he wasn't joking!" Gohan says in amazement.

"Of course I wasn't!" The Old Kai snaps, "Drawing out all your latent power takes _time_. It's a simple ritual, but _long_. You don't expect to sit her bored out of my mind, do you?"

"He feels like..well, the energy I had when I went Super Saiyan 3!" Goku says, "Except...it's different."

"Yeah," Gohan says taking a seat, "Dad, remember when we trained for Cell? How we made Super Saiyan our natural state? It's like that, only...more natural I guess? Like it's _part_ of me."

"How much energy can he possibly have though?" Shin asks.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," the Old Kai says, "But I'll know when it's over!"

"Babidi must've only gotten a fraction of it," Goku says, "Otherwise he wouldn't even have needed Buu."

"Now, sit back down!" the Old Kai says. Gohan does so, and the ritual continues.

***

Buu yells and smashes the hour glass. "No more waiting! I want to kill them NOW!"

"No!" Maron yells, running up to Buu and hitting him, "No, you took my husband, but you're not taking my Trunks!"

Everyone watches as Maron just hits Buu...they know it's not doing any good at all.

"You're annoying," Buu says, firing a beam at her. They watch as Maron gets turned into a small egg, and gasp as Buu crushes it. Buu looks at everyone with an evil glare.

 _BANGBANGBANG!_

Everyone looks at the noise, and standing there is Launch, her hair still blue, holding an assault rifle. Buu tilts his head quizzically and marches towards Launch as she unloads a magazine on him.

 _Now, go!_ Raditz thinks, and Ranch grabs her brothers, jumping off the lookout. Raditz looks at his wife, who looks at him. She gives him a small nod, and he returns it, jumping off unseen.

As he flies away, he turns and looks at the Lookout, seeing a variety of energy blasts that suddenly stop. _But...I can still feel Kami,_ he thinks.

Up above, Kami gasps as he looks at the candy that used to be all of his friends. Buu shoots Kami an evil glare.

"Fine, I'll take you to them," Kami says. _Trunks...Goten. I'm trying to stall Buu, but he's here_ now _. Go to bed - it will take me a minute to get to the chamber, but that's enough time for you boys to at least rest. Prepare for the fight of your lives!_

"Why you going so slow? Move faster!" Buu demands. Kami nods, taking the longest path possible.

Raditz continues flying, catching up with Ranch and the twins, "Good work," Raditz says, "But.."

"I know, Dad," Ranch says, "All of them…"

Suddenly, both stop and turn around, looking at the Lookout. "Do you feel that? It's the same power your uncle had! Did those two really go beyond as well?" Raditz asks, astonished.

"Here, take them!" Ranch says, handing Daikon and Muuli to their father. She turns Super Saiyan.

"Where are you going? You can't win against him!"

"No," Ranch says, "But remember the plan? They're strong, but that Super Saiyan 3 power won't last long! Trunks' ego will toy with Buu, then it's too late! I have to do _something_! At least until Gohan comes back!"

Raditz looks at his daughter, and nods, "Be careful, Ranch."

"I will, Dad," Ranch says, flying back.

Back on the Lookout, Super Buu is staggered by the assault that Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks has unleashed.

"Ha ha ha, oh yeah! It's payback time!" Gotenks says. Kami watches, smiling, but still concerned. _Hurry up and finish it!_

"Now it's time for a little trick we borrowed for our dads. I hope I get the words right, though…" Gotenks says, flying up. Kami and Buu watch as Gotenks holds his arms out, " _FINAL…._ "

And suddenly, both boys appear. Kami's mouth drops in horror.

"Oh, crap!" Trunks says, "The fusion ran out!"

Kami flies up and stands in front of them as Buu approaches. "Get ready...at least we'll go down together."

Buu smiles an evil grin at them, when suddenly he winces. He turns around to see Ranch standing there.

"You…" Buu says, "Babidi wanted you _dead_. Now I want you dead too!" Buu powers up an attack, and Ranch's eyes go wide as Buu extends himself towards her. She closes her eyes, but she hears a voice yell out "No!"

She opens it to see Trunks, fighting a blob like form, only for him to get engulfed.

"Goten, come on!" Ranch yells, grabbing her cousin. Kami watches and begins to attack Buu, only to fall to the same fate as Trunks.

They speed off, only to be cut off by Buu, now wearing a gi similar to Trunks'.

"Hello there," Buu says, more eloquently. "You know what time it is. I can make it quick."

Ranch and Goten look at each other. "How about this?" Ranch says, "You like candy, right?"

Buu-Trunks looks at her. Ranch smiles.

"Of course you do. Think of all those humans you passed up because you couldn't wait an hour. But I'll make you a deal. You didn't get the full fight you wanted, did you?"

"...No." Buu says.

"If you give _us_ one hour, I'll give you _all the candy you could ever want_."

Buu considers this, "Fine. This time, I'll wait."

***

Raditz sees Dende, running along on the ground. "Dende!" he yells, stopping with the boys. Dende stops and looks up at Raditz.

"I didn't know you made it!" Raditz says.

"Mr. Popo threw me off before Buu went crazy," Dende explains, "After Launch attacked...the androids assaulted him, and everyone that could just threw caution to the wind. Yet...something's different about Buu."

"I know," Raditz says, "I can sense him, Ranch and Goten...and nobody else. But nothing's happening! It's like it was on the Lookout."

"I guess it's only a matter of time before he kills them, too." Dende says, "Then he'll come for us, and that's it."

"Don't be so sure," Raditz says, "Remember how upset my daughter was when Kakarot wouldn't let her learn the fusion dance?"

Dende smiles, "She's clever, isn't she?"

"Too smart for her own good," Raditz says, "I don't know if she and Goten can pull it off...especially if Gotenks couldn't, but our only hope is that they're either strong enough, or that they can buy enough time for Gohan to get back here. Even then I don't know what he can do…"

"We should keep moving," Dende says, "Pity we don't have Goku. That Instant Transmission would be really hand right about now."

***

"There, one hour!" Buu-Trunks says, "And this time I counted, and I played _fair_. Now, fight me!"

"Okay," Ranch says. Goten looks at his cousin, scared. "Goten...do the dance."

"But...do you?" Goten asks, unsure. Ranch nods.

"Trust me," Ranch says.

"Fuuu…

"-sion, HA!"

Buu-Trunks watches with glee as the two complete the dance, and standing before him is the combined fusion of Ranch and Goten: A male, with a green vest and a white gi, with long, slightly spiked dark hair.

"TA-DA!" he says, "You can just call me Ranten, and oh yeah, I am the Grim Reaper of Justice!"

Buu-Trunks laughs, "That's it?"

"Yep!" Ranten says, smiling, "You've been a _bad_ boy, Buu! And it's time to teach you a lesson. I'm going to make you sorry you ate our families! Su…..per….SAIYAN!"

Buu-Trunks watches as Ranten powers up, and gasps as the energy coming out.

"Whoa," Ranten says, surprised, "I didn't think I'd be this strong, but you wanna see something cool?"

Ranten powers up even more, reaching Super Saiyan 2. He smiles.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about! This is as far as I'm going, though. Don't want a repeat like last time, right?"

With that, Ranten begins the attack, surprising Buu-Trunks with the sheer power and ferocity.

***

"Whoa, that's new!" Goku says, looking at the sky, "Why do you think's going on now?"

"It feels like two of the children...the girl and your son, they've completed a Metamoran Fusion," Shin says. "Strange, there's tremendous energy, but it's consistent with what you refer to as Super Saiyan 2…"

"The closer two fused individuals are," Kibito speaks up, "the stronger the resulting fusion is. I assume Trunks wasn't related to your son?"

Goku shakes his head, "No, not _this_ Trunks."

Kibito and Shin exchange a look, "Long story," Goku says.

"Regardless, those two are cousins," Kibito says, "The power they're putting out nearly exceeds that of the previous one."

"Lord of Lords," Goku begins, "If they're fighting him as a Super Saiyan 2, does that mean the fusion will last longer?"

"Yes," Shin says, "But it would still end early."

"That's fine...hey, older Kai!" Goku shouts, "Uh, can I talk to Gohan while this is going on?"

"Sure, as long as he stays still!" the Old Kai replies.

"I could have talked to my dad this whole time?"

"I never said you couldn't, and you didn't try!" the Old Kai says. Gohan sighs.

"Easy, Gohan. I just have a question about the kids. Tell me - what is Trunks like?" Goku asks.

"He's a spoiled brat," Gohan says, "Maron's spoiled him rotten with all of Vegeta's money...and of course Vegeta just lets it happen, since he really doesn't care about possessions."

"Ah," Goku says, "What about your brother and nephew?"

"Well, with Goten," Gohan begins, "Nappa and I dealt with most of his training. We wanted to instill a strong sense of discipline in him, and he's doing pretty good with it. Mom loves that - she said you made me a bit of a free spirit. Ranch...well, Raditz took a traditional fighting approach with her."

"Got it," Goku asks, "Then...if my thinking is right, that fusion of Goten and Trunks probably had an attitude like Vegeta. I never considered that aspect. But Ranch and Goten, if they have a similar mindset, they'll be a much more calculating fighter. They won't toy with Buu."

"Which means I might not even need this," Gohan says.

"Well, it's too late now," the Old Kai says, "I've been finished for five minutes."

Gohan looks at the Old Kai. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"This makes it much more dramatic, you swooping in for the big save!"

"This isn't one of your dumb mangas, old man, this is serious!" Gohan says standing up, "How uh...how uh, how do I turn this on?"

"Just do it, you know!" Old Kai says.

Gohan nods and attempts the transformation. To his surprise, it takes little effort. He looks at the white aura around him.

"Alright, Gohan!" Goku says, "That power...you're sure to take him out now!"

"I sure hope so," Gohan says.

"Well, let's get to it," Shin says, stepping forward, but Kibito stops him.

"You're too important," Kibito says, "I'll take him."

Shin nods. Goku looks at Gohan, "Well...if you lose, at least we get to spend more time together!"

Gohan smiles, "That's not a bad consolation prize, but I'm not losing. Regardless, we'll see each other one more time."

Goku nods, "Do it, Gohan. I believe in you."

Kibito touches Gohan's shoulder, and the two disappear. The Old Kai approaches Goku.

"Now, there's the matter of that gal you told me about?" Old Kai says.

"Oh yeah," Goku says, "But first..his he really strong enough to destroy Buu?"

"Like I said, it'll give him better odds, why?" the Old Kai asks.

"Well...it's just Buu...kinda ate all the girls I know that would be into that sort of thing," Goku says. The Old Kai's mouth dropped. Shin laughs.

"That boy better win!" the Old Kai says, looking into a crystal ball.

Kibito and Gohan arrive, not too far from Buu-Trunks and Ranten. He smiles at Kibito, "Thanks."

"The honor was mine. I...apologize, it seems I underestimated you." Kibito says.

"Well...if you want to make it up to me, can you do two quick favors for me?" Gohan asks. Kibito nods.

"First...you know how you changed my clothes back on your world? I was wondering if you could give me something like what my Dad wears."

"That's not a problem," Kibito says, firing a beam. Gohan looks down at his new clothes and smiles, "Thanks. I can also sense my uncle and two of my cousins. You think you could get them over to your planet? It's safer there."

Kibito considers this, "Well, we've had you, a dead man, and a Kai long thought dead. I don't see how three more Saiyans could hurt, especially if they're family."

"Thanks Kibito. You tell Shin to sit back and relax, I've got this." Gohan says, taking off.

***

Ranten continues to pummel Buu-Trunks with all his might.

"You fight different!" Buu-Trunks says between attacks, "You promised me candy?! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Dumbass, I _am_ the candy! In fact…" Ranten says, punching Buu-Trunks right in the jaw, "I'm a real _jawbreaker_! Get it?"

"You don't fight fair! You lied!" Buu-Trunks yells.

"So sue me! Oh wait, you can't, you killed all the lawyers. Hahaha, I'm so smart, I'm a kid and I know a dead lawyer joke!" Ranten says with glee.

"SHUT UP!" Buu-Trunks says, futilely attacking. He stops for a moment. _Ah...finally_ , Buu-Trunks thinks.

"Hey...I know that power! That's my…" Ranten stops, thinking for a moment. Buu-Trunks attacks, but Ranten casually blocks as he thinks, "Say, I know you have Trunks' brain. If Gohan is Goten's brother, but Ranch's cousin...what does that make me?"

"A CORPSE!" Buu-Trunks says, attacking with more intensity, only for Ranten to dodge.

"Ha ha, wrong answer!"

"Buu!" Gohan yells, landing. Buu-Trunks turns around. Quickly, Ranten flies over and stands with Gohan, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna get it now! Super Ranten and Super Gohan, fighting together. If only Gramps could see us now!" Ranten says.

***

Kibito appears next to Raditz, Dende and the twins. "You!" Raditz says in surprise, "Is that Gohan you brought? Did you finish his training?"

Kibito nods, "I can explain later," he says, "But your nephew wanted you three..four now, including the Guardian, to get to safety. I'm taking you to my world."

Raditz nods, "No," he says with a smile, "I've run from too many fights, and I'd rather go down as a Saiyan warrior then a coward. You can take them, though. The twins might be the last Saiyans left, and we need Dende alive."

"Very well," Kibito says, grabbing the boys.

"Oh, wait!" Raditz says, pulling out the Dragon Radar, "Kami snuck it to me before...well, you know," he says, handing it to Dende. "We'll need this if we can get past this mess."

Dende nods, "Take care, Raditz. Thanks for your help...all of it."

"Boys," Raditz says, looking at his sons, "Remember, whatever happens, Daddy loves you."

Daikon and Muuli nod as Raditz kisses both of them on the forehead.

"Farewell," Kibito says. Raditz watches as they leave.

 _Okay, nephew, let's see what you've got._

"Gohan…" Buu-Trunks says, backing away, "You think you can beat me?"

"Think, Buu? No, I _know_ I can. The question is how hard you're going to make this for me. I bet you gain all the knowledge of people you absorb, right?"

Buu-Trunks nods.

"Then you can draw on Kami's memories from when I fought Cell. Remember how that went? Every night since then, I have nightmares about it. Not what Cell did, but the mistake I made," Gohan says, "I could have killed that bastard easy. Dad would never have died. But now...I'm not making the same mistake, Buu. It's a hell of a lot more than you deserve, but I'll make you this promise: give up now, and I'll grant you a quick death, as painless as possible. Resist...well, you'll make me angry. And trust me, _you wouldn't like me when I'm angry_."

"Ha ha, the Incredible Gohan!" Ranten says, "Let's kick his butt!"

Buu-Trunks only glares at Gohan as the two assume fighting poses, but suddenly, Ranten is replaced by Ranch and Goten.

"What?!" Ranch says as Buu-Trunks laughs. "Did you forget the fusion rules? Oh, typical Ranch," he says.

"Ranch, Goten, get back…" Gohan says. They do so. "Now…" Gohan says, and he begins his attack. Gohan forcefully overwhelms Buu-Trunks, as Goten and Ranch cheer him on.

"Wow, he is the coolest!" Ranch says.

"Go, Gohan!" Goten says with glee. Gohan just pummels Buu-Trunks, using a straightforward, no-nonsense approach.

***

"He's actually doing it!" Goku says. Next to him, Kibito appears with Dende, Daikon and Muuli.

"Hey, boys!" Gohan says. The twins look at each other, not sure, "It's okay, I'm your uncle Goku! Remember, we met on Earth!"

Daikon nods a bit, while Muuli isn't sure, "Your cousin Gohan's fighting right now...you boys should watch, you might be as strong as he is one day!"

"Goku...almost everyone is dead," Dende says, sitting down.

"At least you made it out, Dende," Goku says, "As long as you're around, we can still fix this. How strong are the Dragon Balls, anyway? Something tells me if Buu doesn't get his way, he'll blow up the Earth out of spite!"

"I don't think he'll be doing that anytime soon," the Old Kai says, watching, "Gohan's just too strong for him, I'm amazed he lasted this long!"

"Your brother's alive too, Goku," Dende says, "But he wanted to stay behind. I guess he wanted to go out the way he wanted to."

Goku nods, "He really is a survivor, isn't he? Raditz has been fighting against the odds most of his life…"

***

Gohan stops and raises his hands out at Buu-Trunks, "Give it up, it's over, Buu! Here's a little present from the future!"

Gohan shoots out a Super God Breaker, blasting Buu with his full strength, creating a massive explosion. As everything settles back down, Ranch and Goten gasp to see Buu-Trunks still standing.

"You're tougher than I thought," Gohan says, "But it doesn't change a thing."

In fury and agony, Buu-Trunks screams, only for Gohan to give him a solid kick in the stomach, followed by several elbows to the back of Buu-Trunks' neck. The monster is still quite resilient, and stands up and looks at Gohan.

"So...it's true then," Buu-Trunks says, "I've been waiting for you all along."

"What?" Gohan asks. _What's his game?_

"Ever since I fought those brats...I could feel your power growing, across the cosmos. I knew it was only a matter of time since you arrived, Son Gohan," Buu-Trunks explains, "Opposites attract, after all, and I can't let someone stronger than me exist."

"That's a shame," Gohan says, "I don't think you have much say in it, though."

"Now...watch what happens to those I hate! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!"

Buu-Trunks begins powering up to an extreme level.

"By all means, make me pay," Gohan says.

"You don't get it," Buu-Trunks says, his eyes glowing red, his face turning into one of madness. Manically, the djinn begins laughing, as Gohan realizes what he has planned. Gohan swoops forward, grabbing Ranch and Goten, flying away to safety. He watches as a massive explosion occurs.

"He blew himself up!" Goten says.

"I guess he wanted to take you with him," Ranch says, sitting down, "At least it's finally over."

"No," Gohan says, "It's a trap."

"You're sure? I can't sense his ki," Ranch replies.

"I'm sure," Gohan says, "When Cell wanted to blow himself up, it was more than enough to destroy Earth. Buu is leagues beyond Cell...he's going to ambush us. Anyway, let's get a move on...I can feel your dad's energy."

***

Raditz watches as Gohan, Goten and Ranch arrive. Ranch runs up and hugs her dad, "Well...it almost worked," she says.

"It went better than I thought," Raditz says, patting his daughter on the head. He kneels and looks at Goten, "I'm proud of you, boy. You fused with your best friends and really took it to that monster. You're a fine Saiyan warrior."

"Thanks Uncle Raditz," he says.

"It's not over yet," Gohan says, going on to explain everything to Raditz.

"He really is a monster," Raditz says, "But still, we should remain alert. Who knows when he'll strike?"

Nearly an hour passes, but then Raditz stands up, vigilant.

"He's coming," Raditz says.

"Yeah," Gohan says, "I'll be right back, I need to see what he's up to."

"Be careful, we don't know anything about just _what_ he is other than being _really_ fucking strong," Raditz says. Goten seems taken aback by this language, "...don't say that word, ever, unless you have a _very_ good reason, understand?"

Goten nods. "But Dad, Blonde Mom says it all the time!" Ranch says.

"That's different!" Raditz says.

They watch as Gohan meets Buu-Trunks. "You come back for round two?" he asks.

Buu-Trunks only laughs, looking at Ranch and Goten. "I want to fight them _now_."

"Not a chance, Buu!" Gohan says, "Not happening. You're fighting _me_ , understand?"

"No...it's _payback time_ ," Buu-Trunks says.

"I don't think so. You don't make the rules anymore," Gohan says.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Buu-Trunks says, ignoring Gohan.

"Scared? We had you on the ropes before! You're only alive because my cousin showed up!" Ranch says.

"I'm sorry, I thought Saiyans were a warrior race. Do your stupid dance, you brats."

"Come on, Ranch, let's show him who's boss!" Goten says eagerly. Ranch nods as they both hop up, standing behind Gohan.

"No, you two stay back, he's my problem now," Gohan says.

"But why? With all of us fighting together, we're unbeatable! Watch!" Ranch says, "Ready, Goten?"

"Ready!" Goten says.

"Fuu…"

"-sion, HA!"

Ranten appears, smiling, and wastes no time powering up to Super Saiyan 2, "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! You ready to rock?" Ranten asks.

 _The power of Ranten...shall be mine,_ Buu-Trunks thinks. Unseen by either Gohan or Ranten, a pink mass creeps up behind them.

"Let's go, you know I don't got all day!" Ranten says.

Buu-Trunks attacks, only to be intercepted by Gohan.

"Hey, no fair, he wanted to fight me first!" Ranten says, but as soon as he gets the words out, the mass envelops itself on Ranten.

"Hey, what?!" Ranten says in surprise, struggling to keep it up, "Ah, not cool, man! You tricked us!"

"So sue me!" Buu-Trunks says, laughing as he flies back. Gohan watches as Buu's body twists and distorts, and soon enough, he's reappears, this time with the green vest that Ranten was wearing.

"Ah…" Buuten says, looking at his body. "Well, they certainly were powerful."

Gohan angrily shakes his head, "Come on, you wanted to fight me, now's your chance."

"In time," Buuten says, "You see...I of course planned this moment. You know what the difference between Vegeta and Goku is? Vegeta knew his own limitations, but nothing holds your father back. It actually began when the precursor to this glorious form you see before absorbed that fat, idiot Buu. It was there that I gained my first insight thanks a little demonstration of his Super Saiyan abilities that there was a chance, however slim, I might actually _lose._ When Gotenks first fought me...it became clear that there was greater power to be gained. It was a shame Trunks sacrificed himself - that nearly ruined my plan, as you're aware, but fighting Ranten, well, I knew he would prove to be a more than adequate substitute, especially drawing on all the knowledge that the Nameless Namekian had. Of course, there was the little matter of those fusions not lasting long, so I had to play a waiting game. The children were worthless by themselves, but with them fused...I'd be invincible."

"Well, you made one mistake. You absorbed my family," Gohan says, "And if you do have Kami's brain, then you know the clock is ticking on Ranten's power. Kami may have experience, but even he knows I know more about fighting than he does. I guess it boils down to a simple math problem: Is Majin Buu stronger than Son Gohan?"

Gohan attacks, but this time Buuten is more than a match, with the tables slowly being turned, and eventually Buuten gains the upper hand. Raditz watches, completely helpless, as Gohan gets thrown into rock formation, which Buuten follows up with a massive energy blast.

"Gohan!" Raditz yells, running over to him. He sees his nephew laying down, injured. _No..._ Raditz thinks, reaching into his vest, pulling out a Senzu Bean, "Here, eat it!" Raditz commands.

"Pesky worm," Buuten says as Gohan stands.

***

"He's going to die on his feet!" Goku says.

"Well...guess you'll have to step in, Goku," the Old Kai says, standing up, "I didn't see that absorption trick coming."

"Step in? But I'm dead!" Goku says.

"Goku used what time he had up in the world of the living," Dende explains, "We could bring him back with the Dragon Balls, but that means waiting four months…"

"Gohan doesn't have four minutes, let alone months," Shin says, defeated.

"I know," the Old Kai says, "However...what if I gave you _my_ life? I'm sure you can make the most out of that."

"You...you'd do that for me?" Goku asks. The Old Kai nods.

"You can't give your life away to a mortal!" Kibito protests.

"You have a choice, Kibito. Either a Supreme Kai dies, or the universe does. Seems pretty selfish if you ask me," the Old Kai says.

"If a life has to be given, please, make it mine," Shin says, "This is my fault...let me fix it."

"Don't be foolish, you're still young," the Old Kai says, "I only have about a thousand years left. Now then...farewell," the Old Kai says. They watch as he passes away, falling to the ground. Goku looks above him as his halo disappears.

"Old Kai...thank you, I'll use this life well," Goku says. Suddenly, the Old Kai sits up, now with a halo above his head.

"You better! You know how many hot babes I'm going to miss out on?" The Old Kai says. Kibito, Shin and Goku are shocked. "Still, doesn't hurt to bring in some heavy fire power, I think we're past speculation. We need the big guns! You and Gohan together won't stand a chance."

"Then why did you give your life if that's the case?!" Shin asks, exasberrated.

"Because of these!" The Old Kai says, pulling off his earrings, "Put one of these on your left ear."

"Uh...okay" Goku says, doing so, "I don't feel stronger."

"Of course not," the Old Kai says, "Now, all Gohan has to do is put the other earring on his right ear. Then you'll fuse together, and blamo! Go-uh, Gokhan? I'm sorry, your names really don't combine that well, but my point is, you'll be stronger than ever! And this isn't that Metamoran stuff. This is _better_."

"I had no idea," Shin says.

"Hmm, kids these days," the Old Kai says, "How about you and Kibito give it a shot?"

"Uh...right," Shin says, "Kibito, takes off your left earing, I'll take off my right."

"Okay," Kibito says. Suddenly, the two collide. What emerges is a combination of the two. "Amazing," Kibito-Kai says, "Goku, I can go with you! I have so much power now!"

"I don't think so," the Old Kai says, "You weren't much of a fighter to begin with. You'd be nothing but cannon fodder."

"How long will we stay like this?" Kibito-Kai says, somewhat dejected.

"See, the thing that makes a Potara fusion better than the Metamoran is...it's permanent."

"What?!" Kibito-Kai exclaims, "You should have warned me-us...uh…"

"In other words, me and Gohan will be joined forever...well, I guess we're already resorting to crazier and crazier stunts…." Goku says, "If we pull this off...will I have to go back to high school? Oh jeez, and what am I going to tell Bulma?"

"You're going to tell her _nothing_ if you don't move your butt!" the Old Kai says.

"Right," Goku says, "One more question: Should be Super Saiyan when we use this?"

"No. Resorting to Super Saiyan overtaxes your body, and you'll shorten your life. Don't worry, if you have to, you can still gain that form after you fuse, but I don't think you'll need it."

"You sure know a lot about this, have you done this before?" Goku asks.

"Yes," the Old Kai says, "I didn't always look like this, you know? It was one moment of clumsiness when an old witch came along, and deciding that earings were for women, snatched one off and put it on herself. Before I knew what was happening...I was turned into this. Not that I'm complaining, while she may have tanked my looks, she knew a _lot_ of magic. Guess it paid off."

"Alright," Goku says.

"Uh...sorry to interrupt," Kibito-Kai says, "But Buu's about to finish off both Gohan and Raditz!"

"Oh crap!" Goku says, "Wish me luck!"

Goku places his finger on his forehead and vanishes.

***

"YOU PESKY WORMS! DIE!" Buuten yells as he fires a ball of energy down against Raditz and Gohan. Raditz closes his eye, preparing for the inevitable, but to his surprise, he hears someone shout out.

" _KIKOHO!"_

Raditz opens his eyes, and watches as the energy blast gets deflected. He turns, to see Tien Shinhan standing. The three eyed warrior makes his way over to Gohan and Raditz.

"Tien? You're alive?"

Tien nods, "The Dragon Balls," he explains, "Then, when Buu destroyed everyone else...my training allowed me to avoid his attacks. Gohan...I'm sorry about the girl."

"It's fine," Gohan says, "I know first hand that wasn't you. But..we have bigger problems to deal with."

"Oh look, it's _Tien_. Please." Buuten says, as he charges up another energy ball, "I can keep these going all day. How many Kikohos do you have left?"

"Brace yourselves!" Gohan yells. Just as Buuten is about to unleash it, to his surprise, he hears a voice shout out, " _Kienzan!"._ To the Majin's surprise, he sees his bottom half floating away, as well as a portion of his head appendage. He turns and sees Goku standing here.

"Kakarot?!" Raditz asks in complete surprise. Gohan smiles.

"We meet again," Buuten says, "But I know how strong you are, Goku. Going even further beyond won't save your hide."

"Oh, I think you're wrong," Goku says.

"Let me guess, you have another trick up your sleeve? Of course, you always do," Buuten says, "Too bad, though."

As he says this, Buuten's lower half kicks Tien, knocking him out.

"You know," Buuten says, "World champion should mean something. Nappa, Videl, Tien, Master Roshi, Master Roshi, and of course, Mr. Satan...you're the only one left, Goku."

"Mr. Satan? Did you kill him, too?" Goku asks.

"No, I was actually pretty fond of him. I'm afraid he died by a gunshot wound. Of course, it allowed me to fully realize my power, so I suppose I owe him a thank you," Buuten says. "Now, come at me, you won't even touch me!"

Buuten quickly reattaches his lower half. Goku smiles and yells, "Hey Gohan, catch!"

He gives the Potara Earing a toss, but it misses, going bouncing into the rubble beneath him and Raditz. "Quick, pick it up and put it on your right ear! We'll fuse!"

"What, fusion?" Buuten asks, "Interesting, but futile. Good-bye, Goku!"

"No, wait please!" Goku says, "Just give me a few seconds!"

"I'm not stupid! DIE!" Buuten yells as he charges. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to defend himself.

"I got it!" Gohan says, "Which ear was it?"

Suddenly, Buu changes again, losing his green vest, with his attire changing to a copy of Kami's cloak.

"Ha!" Goku yells, "Guess the kid's fusion ran out. So much for all that power you gloated about. Guess I wasn't needed after all. Gohan started this, he can finish it."

"Do you really think I didn't have a backup plan?" Buu says, revealing his still severed appendage. "You didn't notice that I didn't heal this?"

"Huh?!" Goku says, but it's too late as Gohan gets covered by a pink mass, dropping the earing.

"Oh no!" Goku says, watching in horror as Buu's body changes once more, this time appearing with Gohan's gi.

"Well…" Buuhan says, "I'm stronger than ever! And no time limit! And you're fresh out of options, Goku!"

"Don't be so sure," Raditz says, holding up the earring. He smiles as he places it on his right ear. Goku smiles as the two begin hurling together. A blue glow emits as Buuhan gasps at the figure that emerges: A happy medium between the size of Goku and Raditz, with odd combinations of clothing: Goku's pants, Raditz's red armband, a short Saiyan battle vest, albeit in the familiar orange and blue colors of the Turtle school, and Raditz Saiyan wristbands, again with the colors of the Turtle School.

"Alright," he says, looking up at Buuhan, "What do you think I should call myself? Raditz and Kakarot, together at last. I guess you could call me...Raditto! Or better yet…"

Raditto powers up to Super Saiyan 2 as Buuhan watches with terrified fascination, "You could call me, Super Raditto!"

Buuhan charges, only to be cut off by Raditto, who begins his own assault, throwing a deadly quick combination of strikes and energy blasts.

"That's all?" Buuhan asks, but Raditto answers with a flurry of more kicks.

"What do you mean, 'That's all'? I'm not the one with the nosebleed, guy," Raditto says.

"The more you anger me, the more you'll suffer before I end your misery," Buuhan says. Raditto continues his attack undaunted, relentless pounding Buuhan.

"How dull," Raditto says, "After everything you've put us through, I was expecting more, especially after you absorbed Gohan. Guess this fusion really was overkill."

"You...it wasn't…" Buuhan says.

"Not supposed to be this way? You're right, you should have been dead long ago. Don't feel bad, Buu. I had no idea I'd be this powerful, or that you'd be so weak."

"Weak? You think I'm weak? How about this!"

Raditto watches as Buuhan spits out several ghosts, each with a copy of Buu's head. "SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!"

"Oh, didn't Gotenks come up with this?" Raditto asks.

"You know it, so you know they explode if you touch them!"

"Big deal, I ain't afraid of no ghosts," Raditto says, firing several ki blasts at each ghosts, causing each one to explode. Buuhan seethes at this. "You know," Raditto says, "For someone with the smarts of Kami and Gohan, I'm amazed you thought that some dumb trick a couple of kids came up with would work. You're desperate, Buu. I doubt I even have to use my full power."

"It's not fair!" Buuhan yells, "There's two of you!"

"Two of me? You're the one that ate my kids!" Raditto says, dodging a series of attacks with no effort, "I don't even have to use my arms. You're beginning to bore the hell out of me. You know the worst part? This is permanent. We fused for nothing."

Buuhan glares at Raditto, but grins, "Do you like candy?"

"What?" Raditto asks, but before he knows it, Buuhan fires out a beam, hitting the fused Saiyan. The result is a small piece of coffee candy. Buuhan laughs.

"That's what you get for being so careless, you maggot! I'm going to enjoy eating you!"

But before Buuhan notices, he punches himself right in the face. "Quit hitting yourself!" the candy says.

"Hey, I still have my strength!" Raditto's voice cries out from the candy, "I guess that makes me 'Canditto' now, huh? Hey, can you turn me into a candy cane next? I'd love to do Christmas puns."

Buuhan tries what he can to grab the candy, but it moves quickly, "I should thank you, you'll never hit me if I'm this small."

The candy charges forward, hitting Buuhan in the cut, and deflecting itself into the monster's jaw. Frustrated by the insulting attacking, Buuhan yells out. "Turn back to normal!"

Raditto reappears. "Huh. Smart move. Too many sweets are bad for your health."

"You smartass!" Buuhan yells.

"Oh, don't bother. I'm going to give you ten seconds to repent, then you're dying. One...two...three….four…."

 _I have no choice, I have to absorb him,_ Buuhan thinks. He notices another piece of his appendage on the ground and smiles.

"Seven...eight…" Raddito continues, "...nine...and ten!"

Just as Raddito finishes, however, a pink mass covers him. Raddito smiles, "FORCE FIELD!"

Buuhan laughs in victory, ecstatic. "That's what you get! Now _I_ am the strongest! HA HA HA!"

***

"We're done," Kibito-Kai says, "That was our last hope."

"I'm not so sure," the Old Kai says, peering into the crystal ball, "Isn't it strange that Buu changed every time he absorbed someone?"

"You're right," Kibito-Kai says, "He's still wearing Gohan's gi."

"I have a feeling that this Raddito is one cunning guy," the Old Kai says.

***

"Hmm," Buu says, looking at himself, "I wonder why I didn't change. Oh well, it doesn't matter. He's gone, and now I'm the strongest in the universe. Now, nothing can stop me from enjoying the death and suffering I'll inflict!"

***

Inside Buu, Raditto walks, amazed at what he's looking at. "At least that force field worked," he says, "I hope everyone's still okay."

Raditto lowers the force field, and to his surprise, the fusion ends. Goku and Raditz fly back, both landing.

"Strange, the Old Kai said it's be permanent!" Goku says.

"'Permanent'? You should have said something before, Kakarot!" Raditz says.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to explain," Goku replies. "Keep that earing on, I'm sure we'll fuse again once we're outside."

Instead, Raditz pockets the earring, "Think for a moment, we're inside Buu's body. What's to stop _something_ from just reaching up and grabbing it?"

"Oh yeah," Goku says, removing his potara earring as well.

"We should hurry before Buu gets bored and blows up the Earth," Raditz says, moving forward. "Kakarot, look!"

Goku rushes over to see Kami, cocooned. "He's breathing! And behind you, look! Ranch, Goten, Trunks and Gohan. They're all down here!"

"Let's get them down," Raditz says, as the two begin tearing their friends and children down. Just then, Raditz notices something, "Kakarot...look at that!"

He points, and cocooned as well is the Fat Buu.

"He was a victim, too…" Goku says, "Let's cut him loose."

"Is that wise?" Raditz asks. Goku nods.

"I kept my eye on him in the afterlife. Turns out Mr. Satan of all people taught Buu-this Buu, that is, the difference between right and wrong. Buu actually agreed to stop killing people. He even made a shopping trip with minimal problems...but then some jerk coldly murdered Mr. Satan. After that, Buu completely lost it...and here were are."

"Come to think of it, that's the reason why Buu was willing to wait! He knew Videl was Mr. Satan's daughter." Raditz says, "What do you think will happen if we take this one down?"

"Don't do that," a voice says. They watch as Buu emerges from his own insides. Goku gaps.

"A Buu within Buu? Quick Raditz, the earrings. Fusion can work down here, remember?"

Raditz nods as Goku puts his earing on, but Raditz fumbles a bit trying to pull his earring out. He leans on the fat Buu's cocoon.

"No, don't touch him!" Buu yells. Goku turns Super Saiyan, but Raditz grins.

"Or what?" Raditz says, rattling the cocoon, "I wonder what will happen. Will you become fat again?"

"Maybe you'll turn into that gray piece of filth," Goku says, smiling. Buu advances, but Goku raises his arm, pointing it at a wall, "We'll take you apart from the inside."

"If you cut him out, I won't be me anymore! I'll lose everything!" Buu protests.

"'Lose everything'? You killed my wife!" Raditz yells, turning Super Saiyan. He gives a strong pull on the cocoon, tearing it off. Buu yells, as they watch him fade back into himself. "What the hell?"

"Raditz...we need to leave, now!" Goku says. Raditz nods.

"Yeah. Grab the kids, I'll get Kami and Gohan!" Raditz says.

"What about Buu?" Goku asks.

"To hell with him!" Raditz says, as they take off. They fly through Buu's body as it begins to shake.

"I bet he's transforming again!" Raditz yells.

"Wait, stop! I see a light! Come on, that must be the exit, move!"

They do so, and fly out, returning to their normal sizes. They set the five cocoons down, and watch as Buu begins to convulse violently and grow in size.

"Uh...is it me, or is his energy growing?" Goku says as Buu begins to yell loudly.

"Quick, finish him off!" Raditz says, powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

"I kinda want to see what's going to come out…" Goku says.

"I don't! This is no time for a new challenge, Kakarot, we've been through enough!"

"Fine," Goku says, powering up to Super Saiyan 3. The two brothers get as close to each other as they can.

"Get ready," Raditz says.

"Right," Goku says, drawing his hands back as Raditz puts his arms out. Tremendous energy begins to grow from the brothers.

"On three!" Goku says, "One….two…..THREE!"

The pair let loose with a massive Kamehameha-Weekend, tearing into Buu, still undergoing some kind of transformation, putting every last ounce of strength and energy they have left. They watch as the monster slowly but surely disintegrates, and finally, they stop, going back to their normal states, collapsing.

"Is it over?" Raditz says, "Be careful, he laid a trap for Gohan…"

Goku stands and closes his eyes, "I can't sense anything. This is different," Goku says. He smiles. "He's really gone this time."

Raditz chuckles. "Good….good."

"Look," Goku says, pointing at the cocoons, slowly fading away, "I guess that settles it. Come on, let's get them to Dende."

Raditz stands slowly and grabs Kami, Gohan and Ranch. Goku grabs the boys, doing his best to tuck them under one arm. "Okay, get close, Raditz. Good."

With his free arm, Goku uses his Instant Transmission.

***

"Well done!" the Old Kai says, smiling at the Saiyans, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Thanks," Goku says, setting Trunks and Goten down as Dende comes over to them. Kibito-Kai heals as well, and soon everyone is on their feet. Raditz and Goku give them a recap of the battle.

"Wow…" Gohan says, "That's amazing. And you're really back for good?"

"Yeah," Goku says, "It's too bad we have to wait for everyone else."

"Actually," Dende says, "We might not need to do that. While you were gone...I came up with a little plan of my own. I've been telepathically speaking with Grand Elder Moori on Namek. He's gathered their Dragon Balls, and he's waiting to hear our wishes."

"Well," Goku says, "The only problem with that is that those Dragon Balls can only bring back one person at a time. We could bring back what, six people?"

"No!" Dende says with a smile, "They upgraded Porunga like I did Shenron. He can revive everyone!"

"Well...let's do it!" Goku says.

"Naturally," Dende says, "Though, when Bulma made her wish, they specified that only the _good_ people brought back. I think that's a fine idea myself. Buu's rage broke because someone _murdered_ Videl's father. I can't say I'm crazy to let someone like that back."

"A world without bad guys?" Gohan wonders, "Well, it's not a bad idea at all. Though, what about Vegeta?"

"Vegeta and I may have had our differences...but he gave his life against Buu. He was a hero and a Saiyan warrior in the end," Raditz says, plainly.

"Yeah," Goku says, "Plus, I don't think it's fair that he gets to go to Hell as a result."

"Hmph," the Old Kai says to Kibito-Kai, "I can't say I approve of the use of Dragon Balls, no matter how they're used. They upset the natural order of things!"

"Natural order?" Gohan says, looking at the Old Kai, "If Majin Buu was just some guy out in space looking for kicks, then you'd have a point. But Buu was _created_. He wasn't part of the natural order. Look...I understand how you feel, but over six billion people died in less than a day, way before it was there time. We're simply undoing the damage…"

"Hey!" Goku says, "That gives me an idea for the _second_ wish - fix everything up the way it was before.

"And for the third," Raditz says, "Make sure everyone but us….we'll say Kakarot's friends and family, forgets all about Buu. The whole world doesn't need to remember this mess. But Dende-make sure to tell them Vegeta is an exception to the 'bad people' rule - just say, including the Saiyan Prince Vegeta', something like that."

Dende nods and smiles, sending his instructions to Grand Elder Moori.

***

Across the vast cosmos of the universe, a tall figure smiles. "Well done," he says, "And not a moment too soon. I know how cranky he can be when he wakes up early, but lucky for him, it looks like he gets to sleep in another four years. Saiyans...how intriguing…"

***

 _And so, every good person that has perished during the horrible reign of terror caused by Majin Buu was revived, and a new era of peace was born. Son Goku and Raditz returned to Earth, satisfied that as long as the Saiyan race remained strong, evil would never again reign in the universe, or threaten their home._

 _Bulma and Maron were relieved to have their husbands back, and the Briefs/Son family soon gained a new family member: Videl, wife of Son Gohan. Over the coming years, Son Goku and his friends and family had many more adventures and challenges, with even larger stakes, but they never lost hope, and always found a way to prevail._

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _Four years pass since the demise of Majin Buu, but little does Goku realize that he's about to receive a visitor with a strange vision - one promising a showdown of divine proportions, promising to tear the very fabric of the universe apart! How will Son Goku and his friends meet this new threat? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Battle of Gods!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**.

Yes, I'm doing Super.

For those wondering, Buu is _dead_. Reason being Raditz isn't Vegeta or Goku; he doesn't care about a greater challenge. He just wants to keep his family safe, and he knows too well just what trouble the hubris of the other two can bring. This also means that Uub doesn't exist, but of course, this might change things substantially, especially considering the role Buu had in proving a certain kitty.

I decided to cut a few things out that we didn't need to see - Buu making his house, the chaos being caused by Van Zant etc. It's kind of a shame that this part of the arc focuses on only a handful of characters, with only the Saiyans seeing any kind of action. I initially wanted to show the melee on the Lookout, where Buu takes care of everyone, but I decided it was better to just have Raditz feel mass chaos that suddenly stops. It carries more weight, I think.

I also had the idea of including all the bad guys in Hell watching the fight, but I decided against it considering Hell in Z and Super are quite different - and we _might_ be returning to that setting, for continuity's sake I wanted to keep that in. It was a tough decision - Vegeta would be down there just having a good old time taunting guys like Cell and Freeza, but it would add nothing. I threw in Vegeta's appearance at the Check-In Station as a courtesy, since the guy _has_ changed a lot.

So...yeah. The fun stuff was writing Ranten and Raddito. Speaking of which, the way MasakoX introduced these characters was that they were respectfully stronger than Gotenks and Vegito due to a couple of issues with the whole Fusion process. First, there's the bloodline things - Goten and Ranch being cousins results in a stronger fusion, same with Goku and Raditz. Second, there's the personalities involved. Trunks and Vegeta are kind of hot heads, so as as result, their attitude would have a negative impact on how strong the fusion would be.

In case you're wondering, yes, there is a Ranch/Trunks fusion as well: Raunks. Haven't thought much about her in this case though, and I'm not sure if Raunks will end up making an appearance in the Super portion of the story.

If you guys _do_ want to see some illustrations of how these characters would look, just Google "deviantart Raditz Turned Good" and you should get the fanclub for it, since that's basically how I'm seeing these characters in my mind. They don't have an adult version of Gohan (the one that has Bulma for a mom), but there are a couple of him as a kid.

Anyway any questions/feedback, even if it's on events down the line, please let me know, a few of you know by now that I always try to reply to the reviews. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon Ball C Part XI: The Battle of Gods**

" _Cat loves food,_

 _Yeah yeah yeah!"_ \- Yamcha

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _With the possibility that the entire universe could be destroyed, Son Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters banded together in a last ditch effort against the terrifying force known as Majin Buu. Although the battle seemed hopeless at times, through sheer determination, and a little divine help, the Z-Fighters prevailed, ending the menace and saving life as they knew it everywhere. In gratitude, the Namekians allowed the use of the Dragon Balls to undo the damage, and for four years, Earth has been at peace._

 _But little do they realize, that an ancient power is awakening, with a strange vision of a foe he is destined to fight…_

And welcome to Dragon Ball Super! There's not nearly as much exposition here with this time skip (and thank goodness it's the last of these I have to do), so let's get to it.

The Briefs/Son family is doing well; Goten is now 10, and is showing more of an interest in technology than his counterpart, being Bulma's second born. He's quite sharp, though not nearly as much as Gohan, and he's still best friends with Ranch and Trunks, since he shares a common bond with both of them (Ranten and Gotenks). To use a Star Trek comparison, Ranch is The Kirk, Goten The Spock, and Trunks The McCoy. Keep in mind Goten isn't a cold, logical being - he's just the (book) smart one. He's really happy that he finally gets to know his father, having spent his first six years hearing how amazing his Dad was. He still keeps up with his fighting, and in terms of strength, he's about as strong as Goku was when he fought Cell. The big difference though is that Goten, thanks to being part of Gotenks and Ranten, can easily access the power of Super Saiyan 2. In fact, all three kids can, though they hesitate to go "even further beyond", as it were.

Gohan is happily married to Videl and has moved to Goku City to be close to their friends, and so Gohan can pursue his dream of being a scholar. He's not focusing strictly on practical science, but an idea he refers to as "Martial Science"; the scientific and spiritual side of fighting. He's a little skeptical of the feedback of his peers (to him, it seems like everyone is kissing his ass), but thankfully his friendship with the rest of the Z-Fighters gets him a bit more honest criticism of his work.

Bulma (and Capsule Corps in general) has been slowly introducing new technology (obtained from the Freeza Force) to the world, allowing the family to gain unprecedented wealth. She doesn't care much about that (though she's still a bit vain), she's just doing it for the sake of it.

Goku splits his free time between hanging out at home, helping Raditz with his own business (Bardock Brothers Vegetables - a two man operation that's surprisingly successful, since Goku tries to publicly hide his involvement, eg "No, my name is Kakarot - people tell me I look at lot like that guy Goku though!), and training on King Kai's planet (since, being a hero that everyone saw die, but then come back, he's kind of a paparazzi favorite). He's glad to be spending time with his family again, admitting that maybe he was a bit selfish for spending seven years in the Other World (though he's easily forgiven since the tricks he learned there help put Buu away).

Raditz and Launch continue to be happily married with Raditz joining his brother on occasion for a round of training on King Kai's planet. Although he is highly impressed by the power of Super Saiyan 3, he's content to remain at Super Saiyan 2, since he knows if things ever get out of hand again, he can always fuse with Goku again.

Daikon and Muuli are quite the pair, with Daikon, for much of the time after the last chapter, acting as the brains of the operation, with Muuli is the little underling. That all changed one day when Muuli let out a fateful sneeze, turning his hair blonde in the process, much like his mother. However, it also came with the bonus of activating his Super Saiyan abilities, making the two equals in their little games and schemes. Raditz is a bit more relaxed in their training (much to their own chagrin), but they know eventually they'll be able to rise to the same level as their big sister and cousins.

Ranch has continued her training, hellbound and determined to show that sex is _not_ a factor in determining strength. Thanks to the exposure she had to Super Saiyan 2 as Ranten, she's been able to fully master the form, much to Raditz's pride, since he can now train his daughter and not hold back at all. While she still sees Gohan as her role model, she has a bit of a one-sided rivalry for his attention with Videl, but she's slowly learning to let that go. Her relationship with Goten is much closer, akin to siblings at this point, while Trunks is slowly starting to have feelings for her beyond friendship.

Vegeta has become a bit more withdrawn from the Z-Fighters'; he had his fight with Radtiz, and after seeing how strong Goku (and Gohan) became, he entered into a period where he just stopped socializing with everyone else. He doesn't have a problem cooking at large events, having made quite a successful business out of it (think of a very pissed off Gordon Ramsay)

Nappa has finally, after that business with Buu, decided to start upping his training; he's not quite at Super Saiyan; some of his friends think that it's due to the circumstances of the other three Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta and Raditz) that lead to their transformations is the missing link. He takes it all in stride, though, and he's content to remain as the Son/Briefs family's loyal protector. He doesn't mind that he hasn't settled down with a wife, nor does he have any romantic interests.

Kami basically hangs out on the Lookout, continuing to mentor Dende as much as he can (not that there's much knowledge left to give to the young Guardian). Unlike Piccolo, Kami doesn't share that same close relationship with Gohan, and he's seen as a wise elder type (that's still a formidable warrior).

Krillin is still basically retired as a fighter, but he's happy being a cop in Goku City. and he has no problems defering to 18 when defense is involved; they reason he's the better choice to keep Marron safe while she goes off and does what needs to be done. And as for 18, there's no ill-will left between her and most of the Z-Fighters (although she and Vegeta interact as little as possible).

17 is off doing his park ranger gig.

Tien Shinhan rejoined the Z-Fighters, although he realized that leaving in anger was a serious mistake that he made; although he was training during the period from when Goku and company returned from Namek to the time he was possessed by Babidi, he's slowly developing his strength under the encouragement of the others. Gohan consults him frequently for info for his book. And of course, where Tien is, Chiaotzu's not too far behind, but...yeah, this is Chiaotzu. He stopped being relevant the moment he blew himself up against Nappa.

Everyone else is just doing their thing, living their life; I mean, we are at Dragon Ball Super, which focuses more on the Saiyans than the others for the most part, so...yeah.

In terms of strength of the Z-Fighters, here's a general pecking order. I'm not doing power levels anymore, because let's face, we're into Super now; for the Saiyans, this assumes they're in Super Saiyan/Ultimate form (excluding Nappa, who well...can't.)

Goku Gohan Raditz/Vegeta Ranch Goten/Trunks Kami 18 Muuli Nappa Daiko

And now, on with the story!

***

"Wait, are you serious?!" King Kai asks in a panic, "It hasn't even been fifty years!"

King Kai nervously paces in front of his house, "Well, as long we stay out of his way, the North Galaxy should be fine…" The Kai looks up as he sees a Double Sunday heading straight towards him. He gasps and jumps out of the way, only to see it hit his house, creating a large hole in the wall. "Will you watch where you're aiming? I _live_ in there, you know!"

"Dammit Kakarot, I told you to watch where you deflect those attacks!" Raditz says in frustration.

"Oops...sorry King Kai,' Goku says, resuming his attack against his brother. King Kai signs and shakes his head.

"What? Yeah, he's here, and Raditz, too. Oh? Oh, good point. While I don't think Raditz would start anything, Goku won't shut up about how upset he was he couldn't see Buu's true power….yeah, yeah, you're right, we definitely shouldn't let him know about Beerus. Oh, yeah, right, him too. No, I think we don't have to worry about the other ones - they'll either know better or they'll find out the hard and painful way; either way, nothing would be at risk. You got it, mum's the word."

"Hey, King Kai, are you talking to yourself?" Goku asks, landing. Raditz lands nearby.

"What? No, why would I do that?" King Kai asks.

"He was probably talking with the Supreme Kai," Raditz says.

"Anyway, what's a Beerus?" Goku asks. Both Raditz and King Kai gasp at hearing the name.

"It's nothing!" King Kai says, "Top secret, Kai stuff!"

"I can always go ask the Supreme Kai himself, you know…" Goku says.

"Don't push it, Kakarot! You don't want to know anything about Beerus!" Raditz says sharply. King Kai looks at the Saiyan.

"How do you know - don't answer that," King Kai says, "But fine - if you're going to be childish about this, there's no need to teleport and ask the Supreme Kai. Beerus, rather _Lord_ Beerus, is a God of Destruction."

"A God of Destruction? Is that just a title, or…?" Goku asks, confused.

"He's a literal _god_ , Kakarot," Raditz says.

"How do you know about him, by the way? I thought it was 'top secret Kai stuff'," Goku asks.

Raditz sighs and looks at King Kai. King Kai begins, "Promise you won't tell the Supreme Kai I told you. It works like this, Goku. The universe is in a state of constant balance - creation and destruction. The Kais are responsible for creating, protecting and maintaining the universe. But with creation comes destruction. That's where Lord Beerus comes in. It's his job to destroy. It's all checks and balances."

"So, is he evil like Freeza?" Goku asks.

"Well, not evil," King Kai says, "He's a destroyer god.

"Then he has to be pretty strong, right?" Goku asks, smiling.

"It's part of the job description," King Kai says.

"Then I can't wait to see what he's got!" Goku says confidently.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Raditz yells at his brother, "Kakarot, he's beyond any living being! If he's half as strong as the stories I've heard about him, then he would've just brushed Buu aside and been on his way!"

"You'd do best just to forget it, Goku. I get that you want to fight him, but the power Lord Beerus has is beyond all comprehension. Just let it go," King Kai says.

***

On a distant world, a large explosion rings out as a tall, blue figure calmly walks through the carnage.

"Lord Beerus, it's time to wake up," he calls out, "And I remind you, it was _you_ who wanted to be awoken early. You should probably do so before your backup alarms -"

Another explosion goes off, followed by a deep sigh, "It's fine, Whis, I'm up," Lord Beerus says, groggily. He hopes out of bed, yawning, making his way towards his attendant. "Was it really only thirty nine years? The only way I can get any proper rest is if I sleep for fifty year."

"Well, this was your idea, Lord Beerus. Now, first things first, I've drawn up a bath for you," Whis says, "You should go before it gets cold."

"I hate baths," Beerus says, "Besides, I have something important I have to check."

"Oh, it can wait, but I'm afraid that odor can't. Besides, you're covered in soot. Take a bath - _now_."

Beerus sighs, "Fine, if you're going to be so insistent about it."

As Beerus bathes himself, he looks up to Whis, "So, tell me Whis, did Freeza take care of Planet Vegeta for me?"

"Indeed," Whis says, "It was completely obliterated."

"I would have happily done it myself, the Saiyans had plenty of chances to turn things around. In any case, I'm not a fan of Freeza, but he gets the job done. He just better stay out of my way," Beerus says.

"Oh, you shouldn't concern yourself with Freeza anymore," Whis says.

"Explain," Beerus says, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"It would seem that while you were sleeping, Freeza was actually eradicated," Whis says. Beerus laughs.

"Someone more powerful than Freeza?" Beerus asks, "That's funny, who was this person?"

Whis smiles as his staff materializes, and an image appears, showing the showdown on Namek between Goku and Freeza.

"He answers to the names Goku, which seems to be an adopted name, and Kakarot, which was the name given to him by his parents."

"He seems kind of familiar," Beerus says.

"He's a Saiyan," Whis says.

"A Saiyan, eh? Interesting, I thought all of them were dead considering their homeworld was destroyed." Beerus says,

"At least four were off world at the time, including King Vegeta's heir."

"Say, Whis...I thought Saiyans had dark hair," Beerus says.

"That is the interesting part. The surviving Saiyans have found a way to drastically increase their own power - a technique they refer to as both an ascended Saiyan, or more commonly, 'Super Saiyan'," Whis explains.

"Super Saiyan?" Beerus asks himself, "Super Saiyan….Super Saiyan... _Super Saiyan!"_ Beerus says, having a realization.

"My lord?" Whis asks.

"A dream I had...though I can't quite put my finger on it. Super Saiyan _something_. Super...Saiyaman? No, no, that's not it. Super Saiyan... _God_ ," Beerus says, "I had a dream where I fought against a Super Saiyan God that looked just like that one that took out Freeza. Carrottop you said his name was?"

" _Kakarot,_ " Whis corrects him, "Though he prefers the name 'Goku'. But a Super Saiyan God…"

"Don't you understand, Whis? It was a premonition! An archrival of immense power that could challenge me! A worthy opponent at last!" Beerus says.

"A premonition? Forgive me, but those don't always work out...remember last time?"

"This is _different_ ," Beerus says, "We can always ask the Oracle Fish if you truly doubt me, she was the one that told me anyway. But I expect her to only confirm what I just told you."

"Then that won't be necessary, although I have to admit that name, 'Super Saiyan God' sounds awfully pretentious,' Whis says.

"So, where is this Saiyan, anyway? You said they were off world...did Freeza make the mistake of trying to finish what he started?" Beerus asks.

"No. If I'm not mistaken, Freeza was destroyed on a planet called Namek. The Saiyan survivors eventually found their way to a planet known as Earth."

"Earth? Well, that's a name I haven't heard in a while," Beerus says, "Didn't we pay that planet a visit...how long ago was it?"

"Sixty-five million years ago, Lord Beerus," Whis says.

"Ah, yes. The natives were dinosaurs, if I remember. Looked pretty impressive too, but really, no arms, no brains and no manners - I think I did the universe a favor wiping them out," Beerus says.

"Of course, Lord Beerus," Whis says, "But in that time, mammals became dominant, with a race known as humans, an offshoot of primates, being the main species."

"Primates? Like the Saiyans?" Beerus asks.

"I believe so. They're compatible with each other; the Saiyans have seen their numbers increase from four to eleven, though the seven other ones appear to be hybrids," Whis says.

"Well, hopefully these hybrids will be better behaved than their ancestors, but more importantly, I now know exactly where to look for this Super Saiyan God," Beerus says.

"Perhaps not," Whis says, "This Goku is actually on the world of the Northern Kai, along with another Saiyan that goes by the name 'Raditz'."

"Carrots and radishes…" Beerus says, "Whis, I've decided. I'm going to eat my breakfast, then we're going to pay the Northern Kai a little visit. Can the other Saiyans access this Super Saiyan power just as this...oh, what was his name…?"

"Goku," Whis says,

"Yes, can they achieve the same power as Goku?" Beerus asks.

"All but two, but I suppose that's only a matter of time," Whis says, "Ah yes, now I remember."

"Remember what, Whis?" Beerus asks.

"Did I ever inform you of a being named Majin Buu?" Whis asks. Beerus shakes his head, "No matter. He was a brief menace to the universe five million years ago, but he was sealed away. Quite recently - four years ago to be precise, that seal was broken on Earth, of all places."

"So is that why this Goku and Raditz are on the Northern Kai's world? Taken out by Buu? Perhaps I was wrong after all," Beerus says.

"No. Buu was a being of substantial power, but the Saiyans were able to destroy him. Buu only proved to be a challenge after absorbing several of them, but I suppose if they _were_ that strong, it could mean that there is some basis for your premonition after all," Whis explains, "It really was impressive."

"That settles it. First we eat, then we go have a chat with Goku," Beerus says, standing up, "What's on the menu?"

"Nothing until you wash your ears," Whis says, "You don't want mold growing in them again."

***

"Sure, go train," Bulma says in frustration as the _CCS Princess Bulma_ departs, "It's only my birthday, Son, no big deal or anything."

"Everything alright, ma'am?" Nappa asks. Bulma sighs.

"Just Goku being Goku," Bulma says, "Honestly, all I said was to make sure he makes it to the party. Hell, Vegeta showed up! You'd think he'd be the one being busy with training, but no...it has to be my idiot husband."

"Don't worry about it," Nappa says, "If the spread Vegeta's putting out is _half_ as good as the one he had last Christmas, Kakarot is sure to arrive."

"You're right," Bulma says, "But I just wanted to have some quality time with my husband for a change. He's either at work with Raditz, or off training with Raditz, I swear, sometimes…"

Bulma stops as she notices Maron sitting back on the deck, wearing a _very_ revealing canary yellow monokini. Her draw drops, and she begins walking towards her.

"Maron, what the hell?!" Bulma asks, shocked. Innocently, Maron looks at her.

"What, Bulma?" she asks.

"Your…bathing suit!" Bulma says.

Maron looks down on it. Nearby, Trunks, Ranch and Goten come running, and respectfully, Trunks' eyes are wide, Ranch covers his face with her palm, and Goten isn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Jeez, Mom…" Trunks says, blushing.

"Goten...take your cousin and go play or something! Now!" Bulma says sternly. Ranch grabs him by the hand and leads him away.

"C'mon, Goten," she says.

"You know there are children on board, right?!" Bulma says. Maron smiles and nods. "You don't see what's wrong with...that?"

"What do you mean? This is the only bathing suit I have that covers so much," Maron says, genuinely. Bulma shakes her head.

"Vegeta lets you wear _that_?!"

Maron nods, "He said the other ones were...how did he put…'for his eyes only'..."

Bulma turns and looks at the port shrinking in the distance. She sighs.

"Fine, whatever...just try to stay away from most of the boys, okay? The last thing I need on my birthday is Vegeta getting jealous," Bulma says.

"He doesn't get jealous," Maron says, "It was his idea!"

Bulma looks at Maron and just shakes her head, and begins walking away. She passes Master Roshi, slowly creeping his way over to the sundeck. She glares at him as he quietly chuckles.

"You really want to risk Vegeta's wrath, you old pervert?" Bulma asks him. Roshi stops for a moment as he considers what he's just been told.

"Bulma," Master Roshi says, "I've been alive for over three centuries; you think I give a damn about dying?"

Bulma sighs, "Fine...just don't come crying to me or my husband when you get what's coming to you…". She stops and takes a look at everyone else at the party; Daikon, Muuli and Marron playing various carnival games with glee, while nearly everyone else chows down happily. She stops for a second and smiles.

"Bulma," a female voice says. She turns to see 18 standing behind her, "I hear the prizes in your bingo tournament include a castle and a private jumbo jet."

Bulma smiles, "Well, if the winner wants, I can always give them the cash value."

18 thinks and grins, "Those have to be worth quite a lot," she says, stepping away.

Bulma walks away to join the party in progress, not noticing a small rope ladder being tossed up onto a rail.

"Oh, SHIT!" Goku yells, dropping out of Super Saiyan. A moment later a solid punch from Raditz sends Goku flying back. Raditz realizes he got off a bit of a cheap shot, and runs over to his brother while King Kai comes running.

"Kakarot, are you okay? What's wrong?!" Raditz asks as Goku stands.

"It's...Bulma's birthday party! I completely forgot it was today!" Goku says. King Kai sighs in relief, while Raditz's eyes go wide.

"Everyone's going to be there…" Raditz says, "Quick Kakarot, we have to go, now!"

"What?" King Kai asks, "What's the big deal?"

"You haven't seen Bulma when she's angry!" Goku says in a panic, "Raditz, where are my normal clothes?"

"They're in the house!" Raditz says as he fumbles with his battle vest, "Dammit, I really need to get her to make a new one…"

"Jeez, you guys need to take a chill pill," King Kai says, "I mean, for a moment you had me -"

King Kai stops for a second and begins shaking. "Oh, no."

"What?" Raditz asks.

"Now….now we have a real problem! It's heading straight for us!"

"What?! How did Bulma find this place?!" Goku asks.

"Not her you moron! Beerus the Destroyer! He's on his way _here_ , right now!"

Raditz stops as well, "Into the house, Kakarot! Now!"

"Beerus? Oh, right, that god you talked about. Why can't I meet him?" Goku asks as Raditz forcibly drags him in.

"You don't want to! Trust me, Kakarot!" Raditz says.

"Okay, alright," Goku says as the brothers enter the house.

King Kai shakes his head, "Why would Beerus come here of all places?" he says to himself.

"'Why' indeed?" a voice says. King Kai slowly turns, as he puts on the best fake smile he can.

"Oh, Lord Beerus!" King Kai says, "What a surprise! Welcome to my humble little world!"

Goku watches as he catches a glimpse of the tall, cat-like God of Destruction.

"That's Lord Beerus?" Goku says, confused, "He's just a house cat!"

"Stay down and shut up!" Raditz says, grabbing Goku away from the window.

"Place is a little small, isn't it, especially for a kai?" Beerus says.

"Oh, uh...well it's a bit cozy, Lord Beerus," King Kai says nervously.

"If I remember," Whis says, "Lord Beerus destroyed this world after losing a game of hide and seek."

"Oh, that was it, wasn't it? I thought this area seemed a little familiar," Beerus says.

"You could have had this world restored to its original size, you know that, right?" Whis asks.

"Whis, forget about why a kai decided he was happy with such a _tiny_ world, it's not why we're here," Beerus says, "Tell me, where are those Saiyans you're harboring? I have some business to discuss with them. There's no point hiding, come on out!"

King Kai's smile fades immediately as Goku comes charging out of the house.

"No, Kakarot!" Raditz yells, running after his brother.

"Hi there, I'm Goku, a Saiyan from Earth!" Goku says happily, extending his hand to Beerus. In response, King Kai gives him a smack upside the head.

"Show some respect, Goku, you're addressing a god!" King Kai says.

"Forgive my brother, Lord Beerus!" Raditz says, bowing and kowtowing like mad, "He's a little impulsive!"

"Uh...yes, please sir Beerus, forgive me sir Beerus! You are honored to meet me!" Goku says.

 _Oh, this will end well,_ Raditz thinks to himself as he feels his heart begin to race.

"If you say so." Beerus gives Goku a once over, "You're the Saiyan that killed that bastard Freeza, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, that was me, sir!" Goku says, bowing his head as he talks. Beerus gives a glance to Whis, who shrugs.

"Now...tell me, what do you know about Super-uh…" Beerus says, trailing off.

"I believe it was Super Saiyan _God_ ," Whis reminds him.

"Super Saiyan God?" Goku asks, confused.

"I can tell you're strong, but it just d+oesn't seem possible that like this, you could beat someone like Freeza," Beerus says, "But I understand you've also reached a power called 'Super Saiyan'."

"It's quite amazing, Lord Beerus," King Kai says, "You're quite well informed!"

Beerus motions at Raditz, "Tell me, can this one turn into a Super Saiyan as well? What about Prince Vegeta?"

"All the Saiyans on Earth, including this one here, have this power except two of them," Whis says, "One is still a child, while the other never seemed to reach his full potential."

"Ah...and how many are there on Earth? That have access to this transformation?" Beerus asks.

"Six," Whis says.

"Perhaps one of them knows about this Super Saiyan God. Whis, how long will it take us to get there?" Beerus asks.

"About three minutes," Whis replies.

"I suppose I should see Earth for myself," Beerus says.

"Uh, you're not planning to destroy Earth, are you?" King Kai asks nervously.

"As long as nobody there annoys me," Beerus replies.

"Beerus, uh, sorry," Goku says, "Lord Beerus. King Kai told me about your strength. I'd be honored to have a sparring match with you, if only for a moment!"

"Kakarot, don't be-" Raditz begins in protests, but he's cut off as the God of Destruction speaks.

"A challenge?" Beerus asks with a smile, "In all my years as a God of Destruction, nobody's ever actually issued _me_ a challenge. Well, why not, it can't hurt."

Goku smiles.

"Kakarot, I hope you know what you're doing," Raditz says, stepping away.

Goku smiles as he assumes the pose, "If you're as strong as I think you are, then I guess I'll just have to go all out from the start. You're going to love this, _trust me._ "

"Please, don't hold back on my account," Lord Beerus says.

"What you're seeing know is my normal state," Goku smiles as he transforms into a Super Saiyan, "This is a Super Saiyan. And this -"

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2, "This is what's known as a Super Saiyan-"

"We call it 'Super Saiyan 2', Lord Beerus," Raditz says politely but impatiently. Goku looks at his brother, slightly upset at his interruption.

"Yeah...that," Goku says, "And I call this little transformation," he says as King Kai goes running into his house. Goku takes a deep breath and channels his energy as his muscles increase in size and his hair grows longer, "Super Saiyan 3."

"Hmm, looks like all this talk about Super Saiyans wasn't hot air after all," Beerus says.

"If you want, I can tone it down to Super Saiyan 2," Goku says.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Just do your best," Beerus says. Goku smiles as he attacks the god, who easily avoids all of his attacks. Beerus grabs Goku's wrist and sends him flying. Undeterred, Goku attacks again, only to be flicked in the forehead by Beerus, sending him down again. Goku grinds his teeth in frustration as Beerus motions for him to attack again. This time, Goku goes all out with similar results as Beerus calmly dodges every blow. Before Goku knows it, the destroyer god is behind him, who gives the Saiyan a simple chop to the back of the neck. Goku stops, reverting to his normal state, and falls over, unconscious. Raditz's eyes are wide at the incredible power he's just seen.

"Kakarot!" Raditz says, checking on his brother, "Good, he's still breathing."

"Guess he wasn't the Super Saiyan God afterall," Beerus says, "What about you? I didn't come here for nothing. Show me your power."

"But..he's far stronger than I am, Lord Beerus! I'm just a mere weakling!" Raditz says, panicking.

"That wasn't a request," Beerus says. _Oh no,_ Raditz thinks as he reluctantly gives a small nod as he nervously stands up.

 _Raditz won't last nearly as long as Goku,_ King Kai thinks, _I have to make sure nobody does anything stupid!_

***

"Sir, isn't this a little risky? Everyone's here!" Mai complains as she, Pilaf and Shu make their way through an air vent.

"Of course it's risky, but nobody's seen that idiot Goku in weeks! You saw the info on the Capsule Corporation house, nobody can break in!" Pilaf yells. He looks down at his Dragon Radar, "Good, the Dragon Balls are just up ahead! Remember, the room's pressure and sound sensitive! Once we have them, we'll be the richest people in the world!"

"Rich?" Shu asks, "Sire, I thought the whole idea was world domination!"

" _Was_ , you idiot!" Pilaf snaps, "Don't you remember the last time we tried this? Goku went crazy and killed Piccolo in a single shot! And he's only gotten stronger since then, and if not Goku, one of his stupid friends will deal with us! If anybody even thinks of taking over this planet, they're finished! Besides, I'm tired of eating in soup kitchens! Just make sure we get the wish _right_ this time!"

The Pilaf Gang stops at an air vent. Mai looks at Pilaf, smiles and nods, pointing down. She opens up a bag containing a rope and harness, and carefully they remove the cover. Shu and Mai slowly lower Pilaf down, avoiding various laser trip alarms, until finally, he stops in front of the seven Dragon Balls. The Emperor reaches out to grab them, when suddenly, he hears a noise.

 _PFFFFT!_

He frowns, but before he knows it, a loud siren blares as red lights begin flashing. Pilaf feels himself begin to drop, and as he stands, he finds himself back on the floor as Mai and Shu come tumbling down from above. They hear the door open, and find themselves looking up at a hulking, bald figure with a mustache.

"Well, well, well," Nappa says with a grin, "It looks like the spider has caught himself a couple of flies."

***

"I don't believe this!" Bulma says, half drunk, pacing in front of the Pilaf Gang, who sit nervously, "It's my damn birthday, and what do I get? You idiots up to your same stupid shit as before! Honestly, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"It's not all our fault!" Pilaf yells in frustration, "You've been hoarding the Dragon Balls for years! Nobody else gets a chance to use them! Wasn't that the whole point behind them?!"

"Uh, ma'am?" Nappa says as Bulma stops a waiter, grabbing two glasses of champagne. She shotguns one, putting it back on the tray, and takes a sip of the second, "If I may...didn't your husband wish back everyone killed by Buu except the bad people?"

"What's a 'Buu'?" Shu asks Mai, who shrugs.

"Yeah, so what?" Bulma replies.

"Well, it seems to me, if these three twerps are still around...they can't be bad," Nappa says. Bulma sighs.

"Dammit, you're right. Fine!" Bulma says, "I'll tell you what, Pilaf. Do you have any idea what they'll do to someone like you in prison?"

Pilaf smiles nervously.

"You wouldn't make it a week! But I _do_ need some help around the lab. If you can come up with this-" she says, holding up Pilaf's Dragon Radar, "Then maybe you can _work off your debt_. All three of you. It should only take a few centuries."

"A few centuries? Come on, this is breaking or entering at best!" Pilaf pleads.

"Maybe," Bulma says as an evil smile grows on her face, "But this world owes my family _a few favors_. Just what do you think will happen if a judge finds out you've been causing problems for the _savior of the world_?"

Suddenly, Nappa looks up, confused.

"Uh...hello there?" he says. Bulma and the Pilaf Gang look at Nappa completely confused, "Oh, so _you're_ King Kai! Hey, how's it going! Oh, right, yes…. _BEERUS THE DESTROYER_?! No, I've heard of him! What, _now_?! Uh...right, right, you've got it!"

"What the hell was that about?" Bulma asks, "Is my husband coming back?"

"What?" Nappa aks, "I don't know, probably! I'll uh...I'll be right back!" Nappa says. He stops and grabs the waiter, "You! I want the entire staff in their dress whites in two minute! There's a million Zeni in it for you if you pull it off!"

Bulma watches as Nappa runs off, shaking her head.

"Vegeta!" Nappa cries out, running up to his former Prince. Vegeta stretches out in a deck chair, his arms behind his head.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta says, "I've been up for a week making sure everything was _perfect_ for her."

"We have a problem," Nappa says.

" 'We?'" Vegeta asks, unconcerned, "I'm sure it's nothing _someone else_ can't handle."

"That's the thing, Vegeta!" Nappa says, "They _can't_. Not even Kakarot can handle this one! It's Beerus!"

Vegeta sits up for a moment. "Beerus...where did I hear that name before?"

"The God of Destruction! Don't you remember? Your father?!" Nappa says in a panic.

Vegeta thinks for a second. _Beerus...wait, yes, now I remember! That damn cat! He had my father groveling like a fool!_

"Nappa," Vegeta says calmly, "What about Beerus?"

"He's on his way here, _now_!" Nappa says in a panic, "He already kicked the crap out of Raditz and Kakarot!"

Vegeta stands and looks around at the party: Gohan drunkenly trying to sing, everyone having a blast eating and dancing and having fun. _It's all...over._

"What can we do?" Vegeta asks quietly.

"Yes, what?" a voice says. Vegeta freezes and flies up, looking around. He spots Beerus himself relaxing in a lounge chair under an umbrella, with Whis standing behind him. _Oh, shit_ , Vegeta thinks as he and Nappa go over to him, bowing.

"It's been a long time, Prince Vegeta," Beerus says, "And it looks like you've become quite the warrior yourself. Of course, you still have a ways to go to catch up to those other two, but still. You've been across the universe - as has your bald friend. Tell me - have either of you heard of something called a Super Saiyan God?"

Vegeta and Nappa look at each other.

"I guess not," Beerus says, standing up. "Whis...let's find these other Saiyans, maybe they know something."

"Wait!" Nappa says, "Uh...my lord...the other Saiyans, they're mostly just kids, and trust me, they haven't left this planet! They're just ordinary children!"

"You said 'mostly', what about the other one?" Beerus asks.

"He must mean Gohan," Vegeta says, "He's strong, but he hasn't been offworld in years! He's only been to one other planet, well two planets."

"I see," Beerus says, disappointed, "Well, I may as well ask the others. They might be a god and not even know it."

"Don't worry about a thing, Lord Beerus!" Nappa says, "I'll grab all of them for you!"

Vegeta watches as Nappa dashes off.

"It seems we were expected," Whis says.

"Hmm, no doubt the North Kai gave all of them a heads up," Beerus says, yawning.

"Well, you do have quite a reputation, Lord Beerus," Whis says.

"Vegeta!" Maron calls, coming up to her husband. Vegeta turns, and for a moment he sees the bathing suit she's wearing.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Beerus asks politely.

"Uh...this is my wife, Lord Beerus!" Vegeta says.

"Hello, I'm Maron," she says smiling sweetly, "A cat? Oh, Vegeta, you have the strangest friends. How long have you known each other?"

"Oh, how long ago was it Whis?" Beerus says, "It was when he was just a child. I must say, Vegeta, you do have excellent taste."

Maron smiles again, "I didn't know Vegeta had other friends. But you're just...I wonder, do you have to use a litter box?"

Beerus and Whis exchange a look while Vegeta begins to sweat.

"A litter box?" Beerus asks.

"You know, it's wear cats-" Vegeta quickly covers her mouth, nervously laughing.

"Ha ha ha, well, I'm afraid the gods were good enough to give her beauty, but not much of a brain! Go on, dear, why don't you see what Launch is up to!" Vegeta says, shooing her away. He looks at Beerus and bows, "Please accept my deepest and humblest apologies for my wife's behavior."

Beerus sighs, "Very well, she didn't know any better."

Near the back of the ship, Trunks and Ranch lean on a rail, watching the wake from the propellers.

"You know, Ranch, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Trunks says, looking down. Ranch smiles. _Well, it's about time_.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Well...I was wondering...that is...if you...if our dads would…"

"Yes?" Ranch asks.

"You two!" Nappa yells out, grabbing both of them on the shoulder, "This way, we have an important guest you have to meet!"

The kids protest, but it's all in vain as Nappa hauls them over to the party, "That's all of them, Lord Beerus!"

"Ah, excellent," Beerus says, "Excuse me, Vegeta."

Whis and Vegeta go over and take a look at the Saiyans, all lined up, while Gohan sways a tiny bit from left to right. Beerus looks at him first.

"Well, this one seems to be the strongest," Beerus says, "Tell me - what do you know about a Super Saiyan God?"

Gohan begins to answer, but then he covers his mouth. He runs over to the rail, while Videl and Dende tend to him.

"Perhaps he's sea sick?" Whis asks.

"Doesn't seem like a good attribute for a Super Saiyan God. His hair was _pink_ , not the god I dreamed of..," Beerus says, moving down the line. He stops at Nappa, who smiles and nervously chuckles, and then looks at Goten.

"Say Whis, doesn't this kid look familiar?" Beerus asks.

"Hello, I'm Goten!" Goten says happily.

"And so polite," Whis says, "This must be one of Goku's children."

"Yes, seems he got his father's hair, more so than his brother," Beerus says, "He's strong too, but he doesn't quite fit the bill."

Beerus looks at Ranch for a moment, and keeps on moving, "No, Super Saiyan God, not 'Goddess'."

"Hey!" Ranch says, but Nappa quickly silences her. Beerus looks at Trunks, and keeps moving. He reaches Daikon, sighs, and just shakes his head. Finally, he reaches Muuli.

"What a waste of an afternoon," Beerus says. Suddenly, Muuli sneezes, turning Super Saiyan in the process. Beerus raises his eyes, and looks at Whis, who shrugs. "Bless you," Beerus says, moving on, "Dammit, I woke up eleven years early and this is all there is?"

"What's he talking about?" Trunks asks.

"I have an idea," Ranch says, smiling. She motions to Goten, who nods.

 _What are they doing?!_ Vegeta says, as he watches Ranch and Goten stand a few feet apart from one another.

"Hey, kitty!" Ranch yells, smiling, "You want to check out a Super Saiyan God? Well, how about this?! Ready, Goten!"

"Ready!" Goten says.

Whis and Beerus watch the two, intrigued, while Vegeta tries to stop them.

"Fuuu-"

"-sion, HA!"

Everyone shields their eyes, except for Whis and Beerus, who watch as Ranten emerges, smiling. Whis happily claps.

"Well done! A Metamoran Fusion Dance, completed by children!"

"Yes, it's not easy to do," Beerus says, looking at Ranten.

"So, how's this?" Ranten asks, "Is this the Super Saiyan God you're looking for? Who knows, maybe I'm _stronger_!"

Beerus smirks, and lowers himself down to eye level with Ranten, "Quite the little egotist, aren't you? No, no, you're not the Super Saiyan God."

"Guess I'll just have to prove it to you!" Ranten says, assuming a fighting pose.

"Don't waste your energy or _my_ time. Your fathers couldn't last ten seconds against me, and if you're lucky, maybe you'll last...what do you think, Whis?" Beerus asks.

"Maybe twelve seconds," Whis says.

"Well, there you go. Still, I will give you props for your bravery," Beerus says.

"Oh, _man_ ," Ranten says, complaining.

"So, what now?" Whis asks, "Shall I take you home?"

Beerus looks around and sees everyone else enjoying themselves, oblivious to the God of Destruction's presence.

"Vegeta, who's this?" Bulma asks, obviously drunk.

"Uh…" Vegeta says.

"Don't bother. Let me guess - you're an old pal of Vegeta's?"

"Yes, that's right," Beerus says, sniffing the air.

"Hey guys, you won't believe this!" Bulma yells out, "Vegeta actually has a friend!"

"Huh. Whis, she has Goku's scent on her, smells like it's been there for years," Beerus says.

"Smells? I took two bathes today!" Bulma yells, but Whis puts his hand up.

"You must forgive Lord Beerus, madam," Whis says politely, "He happens to have a highly acute and sensitive sense of smell, and what he I believe he's trying to say is that you are no doubt Goku's wife."

"Ohhh…" Bulma says, "Well, I am! You wouldn't happen to know where that moron is, would you?"

"Well, it looks like we agree about one thing," Beerus says with a smile, "As a matter of fact, he's knocked out next to his brother on the world of the Northern Kai."

"Knocked out? What, did he try to pick a fight with you? That's Goku for you…" Bulma says.

"He did," Beerus says.

"Well, I hope you at least taught them both a lesson...I'd consider it a birthday present…" Bulma says.

"I don't typically give gifts to people," Beerus says, "Usually it's the other way around. But your husband was quite insistent on challenging me, and well…"

"You're standing here and he's not…" Bulma says.

"He did put forth his best effort," Whis says honestly, "And the damage, at least _physical_ , shouldn't take too long to recover from. Only a couple of months."

Bulma smiles, "Well, that's what he gets then. You're not here to cause any trouble, are you?"

"Not at all," Beerus says, "Just asking a few questions to these Saiyans, but none of them had the answer I was looking for."

"Well," Bulma says, "Since you're here...please, enjoy yourselves!"

Bulma walks away, while Beerus looks at Whis. "They really have no idea who I am?"

Whis shrugs, "She did extend her hospitality, and judging by how lavish this party seems to be, she didn't have to at all. I suggest we do as she says."

"Alright, Whis, maybe we can have a good time. It's not a bad consolation prize, no?"

***

Groggily, Goku sits up as King Kai stands over him. He looks to his side to see Bubbles feeding Raditz a Senzu Bean.

"So...are you going to listen to my advice next time, Goku?" King Kai says angrily.

"What happened?" Goku says, standing. Raditz opens his eyes.

"You challenged a God of Destruction, and it went as well as a roach against a boot heel," King Kai says, sighing. He points to Raditz, "At least this one didn't have a choice! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I guess I wasn't," Goku says, "I had no idea such power could exist. He didn't even throw a punch, did he?"

King Kai shakes his head, "Nope."

"I guess...well, when I met the Supreme Kai, he was supposed to be some powerful being, but he warned us against guys that weren't much of a challenge at all. I figured maybe it'd be the same with Beerus."

"Goku, have I ever lied to you?" King Kai says. Goku shakes his head.

"Where is Beerus now?" Raditz asks.

"He went to Earth to ask your kids about whatever that Super Saiyan God is," King Kai says, "That was a couple of hours ago, and luckily for you guys, there's still a planet Earth. Either he found what he was looking for, or nobody's pissed him off yet," King Kai says, "I told Nappa about his arrival. I figured if anybody could grasp the situation, he would, considering how devoted to your family he is."

"He must have done a pretty good job keeping them in line," Raditz says, sitting down. He watches as Goku just shakes his head, "What is it, Kakarot?"

Goku says nothing as he powers up to Super Saiyan 3, and begins to pull his arms back. He lets loose with a massive Kamehameha, sending it into the sky, before turning back into his normal form.

"That was probably the strongest Kamehameha I've ever made," Goku says, "I doubt it would have done anything to Beerus, even if he took it head on."

"Probably not," King Kai says, "Look Goku, Beerus isn't like me or the Supreme Kais, where mortals can actually exceed our power. I wouldn't even say you're out of his league - he's a completely different sport."

"Still," Goku says, "If he'd come all the way here, just to meet _me,_ and then go down to Earth to find whatever this Super Saiyan God is...there has to be some way to pull it off, right?"

"I don't know," King Kai says, "You told me as you tried to go beyond an ascended Super Saiyan that you were sure there was just something beyond that barrier, right? That Super Saiyan 2 wasn't the end of it. Did you feel anything like that as a Super Saiyan 3?"

"No," Goku says, "I think that's as far as I can go."

"Well, there you go," King Kai says, "You had to be dead to pull that off, too."

"Maybe if I saw the Old Kai and he did that same trick for me that he did for Gohan" Goku wonders.

"Forget it, Kakarot. The only way you'll be able to go toe to toe with him is if you're a god yourself," Raditz says.

Everyone applauses as Beerus finishes his impressive break dancing skills. He gracefully bows and rejoins Whis.

"So, how was that, Whis?" Beerus asks as Whis takes a bite of a steak.

"Mmm, this is amazingly good, this sauce is just perfect with the meat. You sure you don't want some?" Whis asks.

"I had a large breakfast, remember?" Beerus says, "You didn't answer my question."

Whis swallows, "Well, as the song says, I believe you were, 'Too legit to quit'."

"It is quite a catchy tune, isn't it?" Beerus says, "Good music, apparently good food, the natives may not be strong, but they're creative."

"Alright, and now," Gohan says, stepping up on the stage, "It is time to show you the awesome power of Son Gohan! Krillin!" Gohan says, a bit tipsy, "Am I right in thinking you brought your pistol with you?"

"Uhh, I have to, Gohan," Krillin says, "Not that I _need_ to, but uh...why?"

"Do me a favor, and please stand at the end of the stage!" Gohan proclaims.

"What is he doing?" Beerus asks.

"Looks like the lead up to some kind of magic trick," Whis says.

"Okay…" Krillin does so.

"Now, I need a volunteer!" Gohan yells. He sees Beerus and smiles, "You sir! Yes, you, the cat in the back!"

Vegeta watches, terrified as Gohan points to Beerus.

"Me?" Beerus asks.

"Yes, sir, please, step right up!"

"Go on, they're including you in the act!" Whis says, encouraging him. Beerus shrugs and reluctantly makes his way to the stage as everyone claps.

"And what is your name, sir?" Gohan asks. Beerus sighs.

"Lord Beerus, God of Destruction," Beerus says.

"God of-what?" Gohan says, thinking for a moment. He shakes his head and laughs, "Oh, that's a good one. Apparently my volunteer is a bit of a comedian! Please, stand right here."

Gohan positions Beerus in a direct line from Krillin. Kami notices Dende, watching the act with a very concerned look on his face.

"What is it, Dende? You were having fun until just a moment ago," Kami asks.

"Don't you think it's strange, Kami?" Dende asks, "We've watched Goku and his friends for how long, and yet...this Beerus guy has never been brought up once. I saw him talking to the Saiyans, and both Vegeta and Nappa are acting awfully nervous around him. But then it's something he just said," Dende says, "Did you catch it? 'God of Destruction'?"

"Huh. I don't sense any power coming off of him," Kami says. Dende shakes his head.

"No, only...deities can," Dende says. Kami smirks.

"I guess that was one perk I had forgotten about," Kami replies.

"No, I mean...you never meet the Supreme Kai. He puts out a totally different kind of energy than you, or Goku, and any mortal, really. It's not about strength, it's just...the difference between water and alcohol, I suppose. They're both liquid but totally different. This Beerus guy...he has the same type of energy as the Supreme Kai, except...he's hiding it well, that I'm sure of, but there is a lot more than what he's letting out."

Kami thinks for a moment, and his eyes go wide, "And with him calling himself a 'God of Destruction'...you think it's not an act?!"

Dende nods, "That's right."

Kami looks over to Beerus while Gohan clumsily gives instructions. He makes his way to Nappa.

"Nappa...what do you know about Beerus?" Kami asks.

"It was only a story Vegeta told me a long time ago," Nappa begins, "But apparently Beerus was able to make King Vegeta - Vegeta's father, grovel. Vegeta said he never felt more embarrassed in his life, but what scared him is that not even around Freeza was the King that timid. And then, earlier today, I got a message from King Kai. Apparently, this guy is the same Beerus as then, and was able to take out Raditz and Kakarot with barely any kind of effort."

Kami nods as he watches, "Then it's true. He really is a God of Destruction. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to prevent a panic," Nappa says, "The less people know about this, the better. Besides, he seems to enjoy just being a part of it, nobody kissing his ass or anything."

"Except you and Vegeta, but I suppose since you two know who he is, that's to be expected. Nobody realizes just what kind of danger we're in…" Kami says.

"Wait a minute, Gohan," Krillin says, his eyes wide, "You want me...to _shoot him_ , right between the eyes?!"

"That's right!" Gohan says, "And I, Son Gohan, champion of the Cell Games, will stop the bullet in mid air!"

"A bullet?" Beerus asks, confused. He looks over to Whis.

"A primitive high speed metal slug, propelled by explosive force," Whis yells.

"Ah, like a cannon," Beerus says.

"Gohan, this is kinda dangerous…" Krillin says. Before Krillin notices, Beerus is standing over him, glaring down.

"Don't worry about me. These people want to see a magic trick, and I'm happy to be a part of it. You don't want to make me _unhappy_ , do you?"

"Uh...no, no not at all!" Krillin says, terrified, "If you want me to shoot you, well...I'd be...willing to."

"Good," Beerus says, hopping back to where Gohan had him standing.

Vegeta runs over to Nappa, interrupting their conversation, "Nappa! Get the girls ready, _now_!"

"Girls?" Nappa asks.

"For the damn game!" Vegeta yells. Nappa nods and runs off.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Kami asks.

"No time to explain! Have to save the world!" Vegeta yells, running towards the stage.

Kami looks at Dende, "Not even against Cell, when all seemed lost, did I ever see Vegeta this terrified."

Dende nods, "Yes, you're right. On Namek he showed signs he was afraid, but not outright panicked like this."

"Hmm," Kami says, "There are only two I would think that would agitate this god enough to destroy us, if he is indeed a destroyer god. Vegeta's one of them, and he's on his absolute best behavior."

"Goku would have to be the other," Dende says.

"And we know from Nappa that Goku's already had a demonstration of his power," Kami says.

Beerus watches as Vegeta runs up to the stage, but before he can…

 _BANG!_

Vegeta freezes while Gohan looks as his hand, confused. "That's funny, I thought I had this…"

Beerus looks at Gohan and digs into his own ear, pulling out the flattened bullet. Beerus sighs as everyone watches, unsure of just what they just saw.

"Tell me, is there at least one member of your race that isn't a disappointment?" Beerus asks, slightly annoyed. Gohan chuckles, going up to Beerus.

"Well, that wasn't actually part of the act, but hey-" Gohan says, reaching around the God of Destruction. He pulls a banana out of nowhere. "At least you're happy to see me, right?"

Beerus grabs the banana and looks at it, "Are you _mocking_ me? Do you know what happens to people that mock a God of Destruction? _Hakai._ "

They watch as the banana disintegrates in a strange purple energy in front of them. Slowly, everyone starts whispering, realizing just _what_ Beerus is. However, before a panic breaks out, Vegeta hops up onto the stage.

"Alright everyone, Gohan's trick is over!" Vegeta yells, his face showing a fake, plastered yet jovial smile, "Now, let's give it up for the main event, the moment you've all been waiting for, the bingo tournament!"

Everyone watches while Vegeta sings and dances the Fun Time Bingo song, in absolute confusion.

"What the hell is Vegeta doing?" Krillin asks.

"And of course, the two prizes for the winners: First, a jumbo jet, and second, a fully decked out castle, all for yourself!"

"And that's not all!" Maron says, stepping up to the stage, leaning on her husband, "Bulma has a super secret top grand prize, let's take a look!"

Everyone watches as a curtain is pulled back, showing all seven Dragon Balls gathered together in a display case. "Don't want a jet or a castle? You can wish for anything you want!"

Everyone begins to clap happily, while Vegeta nervously watches Beerus leave the stage.

"At least he's willing to humiliate himself for your entertainment," Whis says, "What was with that dance?"

"Hmm, it was strange, wasn't it? Though, it was miles better than what I saw the last time you danced, Whis," Beerus says.

"Oh, now you're just being mean," Whis says.

Beerus looks at the table, noticing that there's no food at all, "Dammit Whis, did you eat _all_ the food?"

"It was quite tasty, I'll admit," Whis says, "Luckily dessert is next. Come, let me show you."

Whis leads Beerus over to a buffet table with various desserts on it, "This one in particular has my attention," Whis says, pointing to a tray of pudding, "It looks like sludge, but it tastes absolutely divine."

"You've been snacking on it this whole time? Well, let's see what it's about. You wouldn't lie to me, would you Whis?"

"Not when it comes to food," Whis says. Beerus grabs a pudding cup and sits down. He grabs a spoon and digs in, and takes a bite, swallowing. His eyes go wide and he stands up.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Beerus yells, as everybody stops, giving him their full attention. He holds up the cup of pudding, "I do have another question: Who is the one responsible for making this...absolutely _exquisite_ dessert known as pudding?"

Slowly and solemnly, Vegeta walks forward, bowing down, "That would be me, Lord Beerus."

" _You_? You mean to tell me that you, a Saiyan Prince, made _this_?"

"Yes, Lord Beerus," Vegeta says nervously.

"Well, Vegeta, you may not be a Super Saiyan God, but you're certainly a culinary god," Beerus says, taking another bite."

Vegeta looks up, his eyes beaming as a genuine smile grows on his face from the praise. "Thank you, Lord Beerus!"

"Oh no, Vegeta, thank _you_ ," Beerus says, "Everyone, you all owe Vegeta here your gratitude. I'll be honest, I was so disappointed that I didn't find what I was looking for here, well, after this party I was just going to destroy this planet."

Everybody gasps in shock, but Beerus continues, "But then, after tasting this celestial dish, it occured to me that it would an incredible waste. So please, Vegeta, take a bow. You just saved the Earth."

The crowd begins to slowly clap, and the applause grows. In shock over the whole ordeal, Vegeta bows, and walks towards the bar. The bingo tournament is then announced, and everyone begins playing while Bulma calls out numbers on stage.

"You weren't really planning to destroy Earth, were you?" Whis asks.

"No, but don't tell them that. Look how much calmer and happier they are," Beerus says.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," a voice says. Beerus and Whis turn around to see Goku and Raditz standing nearby, Raditz still looking like a nervous wreck while Goku smiles.

"Oh, you're here," Beerus says, "It's bad manners not going to your wife's birthday party, you know…"

"Actually, Lord Beerus," Goku says, "I was about to leave for it before you arrived on King Kai's planet."

"I see," Beerus says, turning back to his pudding, "It's curious though, Whis, those Dragon Balls look just like the wish orbs they have on planet Namek."

"Yes,' Whis says, "Although I'm hardly surprised. There's two Namekians here, and one of them appears to be this planet's Guardian. No doubt he made a set of his own."

"The Dragon Balls…" Goku says, thinking, "You know, I have an idea, Lord Beerus."

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" Raditz says as Goku rushes up to the stage.

"Goku!" Bulma says, "You're interrupting the game! And you...ugh, you smell like you haven't bathed in a week!"

"More like a month," Goku says, "Anyway, I need to borrow the Dragon Balls."

"But...it's the grand prize!" Bulma protests.

"Grand prize?" Goku asks, confused.

"For the damn bingo tournament!" Bulma yells at him.

"Huh?!" Goku says. He sees the crowd of his friends and family, each holding bingo cards, each of them not quite sure what to make of this.

"Looks like a family tiff," Beerus says.

"Indeed," Whis says, "My, this mint chip ice cream is astounding. Have you had some? It's served ice cold! I never would have thought freezing food could be so delicious!"

"What?" Beerus says, "Oh, that. I don't know, it gave me a headache. Kind of deceptive, don't you think?"

"But they'd still get the Dragon Balls! They'd only have to wait four months!"

"Some of us don't have four months!" Roshi yells.

Goku looks at his old teacher, "Wait, aren't you like...three hundred?"

"That's not the point!" Roshi yells.

"Dad," Gohan says, getting up to the stage. Goku looks at his son.

"Hey, have you been drinking? You didn't get into a drinking contest with your aunt again, did you?"

"No, Dad...just...what do you need them for? Maybe a little context will up us out."

"Oh," Goku says, looking at everyone. "Hey, Lord Beerus? Could you come here for a second?"

Beerus gets up and does so, with everyone now giving him a wide berth as he approaches the stage. "You know, Goku, I liked your friends more _before_ they knew just who I was. Now, what do you want?"

"You tracked me down because you had a vision of something called a Super Saiyan God, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Beerus says, "What of it?"

"Well, nobody here knows just what the heck that is. But...I know someone who might." Goku says with a grin.

"Go on," Beerus says.

"You see, these Dragon Balls, they can grant pretty much any wish a person wants. We could just use them to wish a Super Saiyan God here right now!"

"That's not too bad of an idea," Beerus says, "Whis, why didn't you tell me those wish orbs could do it?"

"I guess I'm used to doing things the old fashioned way," Whis says, "Besides, making a wish and getting it granted it kind of like cheating."

"It's hardly cheating if it gives _me_ a worthy challenge. Alright, Goku, go ahead, see if you can conjure up a Super Saiyan God for me. That is, if nobody objects," Beerus says.

Everyone just looks at each other, with nobody daring to speak up.

"Go ahead, do it, Kakarot," Vegeta says, "After the day I've had, I wouldn't mind seeing someone put Beerus in his place."

"You watch yourself, Vegeta," Beerus says, "There's plenty of other chefs on this planet, and I'm sure most of them know how to make pudding."

 _That fool doesn't realize it was just instant pudding, even Maron could make it without screwing it up,_ Vegeta thinks.

"Fine, go ahead, but you only get the one wish!" Bulma says, "I'm angry enough with you as it is!"

"Thanks, Bulma! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Goku says, grabbing the seven Dragon Balls and placing them on the center of the deck. "Eternal Shenron, by your name I summon you forth: Shenron!"

Everyone watches as the sky grows dark and Shenron appears.

"Sire, now's our chance!" Shu says, giving Pilaf a nudge.

"Are you out of your mind?! Angering Goku and his wife is bad enough, but now you want to piss off a god?!" Pilaf says, "We can wait, she's only going to collect them again anyway!"

" _ **I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT!"**_ Shenron commands.

"Hey, Shenron, it's been awhile! Listen, do you think you could find us a Super Saiyan God and bring him here?"

" _ **NO. IF IT WERE IN MY POWER, I COULD, BUT I AM AFRAID THERE ARE NO SUPER SAIYAN GODS IN THIS UNIVERSE!"**_

"Well, that's disappointing, but so far par the course for today," Beerus says.

Goku looks a bit confused, but Gohan comes up to him, "Let me handle this one."

"Go right ahead," Goku says.

"Shenron," Gohan begins, "What can you tell us about the Super Saiyan God? It's not for us, it's really for Lord Beerus."

" _ **LORD BEERUS?! HE'S HERE?!"**_ Shenron says, showing rare emotion.

"Wow, even Shenron's scared of the guy!" Krillin says in amazement.

"That's right, dragon, and I've had a very long day, so if you don't mind…" Beerus says.

" _ **UH, YES, MY LORD, OF COURSE! RIGHT AWAY! AHEM. MANY CENTURIES AGO, ON THE PLANET VEGETA, THE SAIYANS WERE LOCKED IN A CIVIL WAR. THE EVIL SAIYANS WERE ON THE VERGE OF DESTROYING THE GOOD SAIYANS, UNTIL THE ORIGINAL SUPER SAIYAN, YAMOSHI, BANDED WITH FIVE OTHER SAIYANS, EACH WITH A HEART AS PURE AND RIGHTEOUS AS HIS. TOGETHER, THEY INFUSED HIM WITH THEIR OWN ENERGY, AND THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD WAS BORN. HE EASILY DEFEATED THE EVIL SAIYANS, BUT THE POWER WAS TOO MUCH. OVERWHELMED, THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD DISAPPEARED NEARLY AS SOON AS HE APPEARED."**_

"So it's possible," Gohan says.

Beerus looks up at Shenron, "Dragon, my gracious host has a had a bit of a rough day, not to mention it's her birthday, and it's been disrupted quite a bit. Why don't you do all of us a favor and, as a little freebie, tell Goku here just how to obtain this power?"

" _ **CERTAINLY, I'D UH...BE HAPPY TO, LORD BEERUS! IT IS A FAIRLY SIMPLE RITUAL. FIVE SAIYANS WITH A PURE HEART JOIN HAND IN HAND, AND CHANNEL THEIR ENERGY INTO THE ONE THAT WISHES TO HAVE THIS POWER. THAT IS, TO THE ONE THAT WILL BECOME THE SUPER SAIYAN GOD."**_

"Oh, that's it?" Goku says.

" _ **YES. IF IT IS OKAY WITH YOU, I WILL TAKE MY LEAVE. I HOPE TO BE ONE DAY GRACED AGAIN WITH YOUR PRESENCE, LORD BEERUS. FAREWELL!"**_

They watch as Shenron disappears, while Goku counts on his fingers.

"Hey, why didn't you know about this, Dad?" Trunks asks. Vegeta looks at his son and scoffs.

"Well, let's get to it, do your little ritual so we can get to it," Beerus says.

"Right," Goku says.

"Hold on, why does Kakarot get to be the Super Saiyan God?" Vegeta protests, "If it should be anybody, it should be me, the Prince of All Saiyans!"

"Because you weren't the one in my vision," Beerus says simply, giving the Saiyan an icy glare. Vegeta stands down.

 _The first to Super Saiyan, first to transcend, first to go beyond an ascended Saiyan, and now a Super Saiyan God. Kakarot exists only to mock me_ , Vegeta thinks.

"Six with a righteous heart?" Kami asks, "Gohan and Goten certainly possess one, as do Daikon and Muuli, but I'm not sure about the rest of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranch asks, hurt.

"It means exactly that, Ranch," Kami says, "Even those of you that want only a peaceful life still can't quench your natural lust for battle. Your father, Nappa and Vegeta did many horrible things before coming to Earth. Trunks, while his heart is good, is still a selfish, temperamental child. Your own desire to show that, as a female, you are just as strong as the others hinders your natural advancement, in spite of your powerful fighting spirit. And then there's your uncle…"

"Goku's heart is pure!" Bulma says in protest, "Look at everything he's done for this planet! They named a city after him!"

"It's true, Goku is a good a man, but even he is selfish, forever on a quest to become the strongest in the universe."

"Oh, please," Vegeta says, "Spare us the morality schtick, Namekian. The story about the legendary Super Saiyan said that you had to have a pure heart to reach it. I accepted that, at first, that wasn't me, yet here we are, most of us able to tap into that power. Maybe they got _this one_ wrong, too, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah, that's right," Goku says, "Still, I suppose it doesn't hurt to at least _try_. Alright, six of us...well, me, obviously…" Goku says.

"Count me out," Vegeta says, sitting down with his arms crossed, "You never needed _my_ help in gaining all your power, you certainly won't need it to pull this little trick off."

 _What the hell has gotten into Vegeta?_ Raditz wonders.

"That's fine, Vegeta. We have enough anyway," Goku says, "Alright. Raditz, Gohan, you two place your hands on me. Goten, stand next to your brother, Ranch, do the same with your father. Trunks, you stand between Goten and Ranch," Goku says.

"Is...is that okay, Dad?" Trunks asks, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta gives his son a nod. _No point arguing it, they'll just use one of Raditz's other brats instead. At least the royal bloodline will make a small contribution to that pompous ass's downfall._

"Okay, good," Goku says as each Saiyan follows his commands. "Everyone, hold hands. Gohan, Raditz...put your hands on my back, and let's give it a whirl."

They all nod, and before too long, a golden aura envelops them. The energy grows, causing a disturbance on the ship; wind picks up as dinner wear begins to go flying. Everyone starts to brace themselves against the raw ki being generated, but the six Saiyans don't even notice the comotion, each of them focused on this new power they're feeling. A glass flies off a table, striking Videl in the head. She falls, and both Mr. Satan and Dende run over to her.

"Videl, are you okay?" Mr. Satan asks his daughter, her head cut.

"Let me take a look," Dende says. He places his hand on her head and closes his eyes, and Mr. Satan watches as the cut closes up. She opens her eyes and smiles at the Guardian.

"Thank you, Dende," she says.

Dende smiles at her, "Don't worry, both of you are fine," he says with a knowing smile. Videl is taken back by this, but returns the smile.

"Uh…'both of you'?" Mr. Satan asks, but Videl only smiles at her father.

"I uh...was just hit in the head, Mom. I don't know what I'm saying!" Videl says, quickly covering for what Dende said.

"Oh, that makes sense…" Mr. Satan says.

"Damn, Shenron could have at least warned us about this part!" Nappa says, standing in front of Bulma, deflecting any debris coming their way. The other warriors get the same idea, with Kami, Ox-King, Roshi, Daikon, Muuli, Tien, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Chiaotzu, 18, Mr. Satan and Krillin forming a line in front of everyone else. Vegeta sits and sulks, while Yajirobe goes on eating as if nothing is happening.

"Maybe we should go below deck!" Mr. Satan shouts as the energy picks up.

"Why, this is fun!" Daikon says, chopping a plate into pieces, "Hey Muuli, I bet I can smash more than you!"

The six involved in the ritual slowly begin to float up, as the golden aura changes to blue.

"Dad, this power is insane!" Gohan says, "It's like nothing I've ever felt before!"

"He's right, Kakarot!" Raditz says.

"I know, I wish you guys could feel what was going on inside me!" Goku says.

"So, what do you think, Whis?" Beerus says calmly as he sips a Mai-Tai.

"Perhaps you were right after all," Whis says.

"Let's not be too hasty, they're on the right path," Beerus says.

Everyone watches as the energy from the five Saiyans fade, each of them floating back down, but are amazed to see Goku cloaked in a brilliant red aura, still floating. It slowly fades, and Beerus smiles.

"Did it work?" Vegeta asks. Kami looks over at Dende, who smiles and nods.

They gasp as Goku touches the ground, his body leaner, his aura now red.

"Is...is that really you, Kakarot?" Raditz asks.

Slowly, Goku turns and looks at everyone. They notice his eyes are red as well.

"He looks like he did when we got married!" Bulma says, "Oh, I may just fall in love with him again, my husband is so incredible!" Bulma then frowns, "Wait, if he's a god, does that mean he's never coming back?"

"Huh, I didn't think about that part," Goku says, "Well, if I am a Super Saiyan God, I guess nobody will be able to stop me from coming back...well, except for you, Lord Beerus."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Goku," Beerus says, "To think, only a few hours ago you were the biggest disappointment in my life, and now look at you, an actual deity. That's not a bad days work.

Vegeta grits his teeth at his rival.

"Sorry it took so long," Goku says, "So, this is a Super Saiyan God, huh? It feels awesome. Now I understand why you were so eager to find one."

"Indeed," Beerus says, "You up for a rematch?"

"Sure, I can't wait," Goku says.

"Good, just what I wanted to hear," Beerus says, "What do you say we begin?"

Goku smiles as the two fly upwards. Gohan shakes his head in amazement, "Beerus seems pleased, but did this really work? I can't sense any power at all from him."

"Of course," Whis says, approaching them, "Divine beings don't give off normal energy like everyone else. Mortals such as yourself can't sense such energy, much less comprehend it."

"Then, does that mean-" Raditz says, but Whis only cuts him off.

"Yes," Whis says, "Goku is indeed a Super Saiyan God, though I can't say with any degree of accuracy if he's strong enough to fight Lord Beerus. Regardless, it's a start."

"I thought he would look more like a Super Saiyan," Bulma says.

"Yeah, no kidding," Nappa says, "Other than that red hair, he looks just like any other Saiyan."

"Not only that, he looks like he's in his prime!" Roshi says, "It should be quite the battle."

"One we can't watch," Mr. Satan says, "Sorry folks, not all of us are on the same level as you guys. The only clue I had that anything was happening during those Cell Games was the explosions - and if Goku really is a god now, well…"

"He's right," Gohan says.

"Don't worry about that," Whis says as he points his staff at the deck. They watch as a sphere materializes, showing both Goku and Beerus. They watch as Goku tries to orient himself.

"Is there some kind of problem?" Beerus asks.

"Well, I'm not quite used to this," Goku says, "As a Super Saiyan, it felt like my power was always a part of me, but this…"

"Take a moment or two, Goku," Beerus says, "Get a feel for this power, otherwise it won't be much fun at all."

"Right...hey, I have an idea," Goku says, turning towards open water. He pulls his hands back as intense energy begins to form.

" _Ka...me….he...me….HA!"_ Goku yells, as a God Kamehameha fires out towards the ocean. Massive waves are created as the Kamehameha hits the water. "Whoa," Goku says, "Good thing I held back on that!"

" _He held back?!_ " Yamcha shrieks.

"Beerus may have decided to spare Earth," Kami says, "But if those two really are going to fight, we might be in for a rough ride."

"Good point," Gohan says.

"That settles it. Everyone: Life vests, now!" Nappa says. The Z-Fighters look at Nappa as if he's crazy.

"Why, when we can fly?" Ranch says, as she tries to take off, but to her surprise, she can't. "What?!"

Goten and Trunks both attempt it as well, while Daikon and Muuli laugh as they float up. "The energy we gave to Dad...it must have completely drained us," Gohan says. Raditz holds his hand out, attempting to produce a Shining Friday, but it's no use.

"You are right to be concerned," Whis says, "But I assure you, as long as I remain nearby, no harm will come to you."

"How do we know you'll stick around?" Raditz asks.

"Well, I have two reasons. First, in spite of how powerful Goku has become, Lord Beerus isn't in any real danger," Whis explains, "Second, there's still plenty of food...although it seems you're a little short on ways to serve it."

***

Beerus and Goku stop, seeing that the _CCS Princess Bulma_ is now out of sight, "Okay, I think I have the hang of this," Goku says.

"Good," Beerus says with a smile, "Now, give me your best shot."

Goku grins and attacks Beerus, which the deity easily blocks, "Ah, that's much better. How does the power of a god feel?"

"Incredible," Goku says, attacking again. The two begin moving at high speed, exchanging ferocious blows, causing tremendous waves and ocean swells in the sea below them. After a few minutes, Goku stops, frowning in frustration.

"What's wrong, you look disappointed?" Beerus asks, "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"To be honest, I'm not," Goku said.

"Why, you don't like being a god?" Beerus asks.

"No, it's not that," Goku says, "It's what it took to reach it."

"What do you mean?" Beerus asks, slightly confused.

"I couldn't reach this power on my own," Goku replies.

"Interesting," Beerus says, resuming his attack, "Aren't you happy to have such loyal allies that are willing to help you become a god?"

"Of course I am!" Goku says, countering Beerus' rush, "But I've spent my whole life trying to become the strongest warrior there is, but it's not my strength! There's a power I'll never reach on my own, and I hate that!"

"Then why bother?" Beerus asks.

"Because at least this way, I'll stand a chance against you!" Goku says, beginning his own assault.

"I see, you're addicted to battle!" Beerus says, as the battle rages on. The God of Destruction flies into the sky and dives down, his arms raised for a sledgehammer attack, but Goku moves at an exceptional speed, catching Beerus in a headlock. He smiles.

"And now…" Goku says, flicking Beerus on the forehead with his finger, "That's one, and of course…" Goku then delivers a stiff chop to the back of Beerus' neck, "I guess that makes us even."

Beerus breaks free, and angrily looks at Goku, "I didn't figure you for the type to hold a grudge! You and your foolish pride, I thought Saiyans would overcome that. You should brush it aside, it'll be your downfall."

Goku smiles, "If it wasn't for our pride, we wouldn't be here. You're wrong, Lord Beerus. It's our pride as warriors that drives us to become stronger. Vegeta's obsessed with it, it means a hell of a lot more to him then it does to me."

Beerus smiles, "And yet he made a complete fool of himself to protect everyone else."

"And I respect him a lot more as a result," Goku says, "He knew your reputation, and he set his own pride aside to save the people he loves."

"Just as you set yours aside to achieve this borrowed power," Beerus replies.

"That's right."

***

"What, why did they stop?" Master Roshi says, "They're talking!"

"He's slowly increasing his strength, letting Goku match him," Kami says, observing, "It's like he's... _training_ him."

They all continue to watch the divine battle between Beerus and Goku, as their fight eventually leaves the ocean and heads out over land. Each blown thrown between the two deities explodes with a sonic boom, with both becoming completely relentless in their assaults. The battle moves over a wasteland, where Goku charges Beerus, only to be countered with a furious punch. Goku counters it, and the God of Destruction stops for a moment. This gives Goku the window he needs, tackling Beerus and driving him into the ground, causing the pair to fall into a deep underground cavern, crashing into the water.

"I think you should know, Goku, in spite of your impressive effort, I'm not satisfied," Beerus says.

"Why's that?" Goku replies.

"Because I'm nowhere close to using my full strength," Beerus says in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh," Goku says, smiling, "You mean you're holding back? That's okay, I'm only using about eighty percent of my own power too!"

"What?!" Beerus says, enraged, "Fine! Try this!"

Beerus charges, but to his own surprise, Goku is still able to hold on own.

"Are you going to take this seriously now?!" Beerus yells.

"You're going to find out if I am!" Goku says, charging, but he doesn't notice as the red aura of the Super Saiyan God fades from him as Beerus counters with a solid punch. Goku is sent flying back, and the God hops back. Goku breathes heavily as Beerus unleashes a massive barrage of ki blasts.

"You think this is a game?!" Beerus yells as Goku dodges and deflects, but each deflected ki blast only hits the ceiling of the cavern, causing it to collapse onto him.

"This... _WON'T STOP ME!"_ Goku yells, powering up into Super Saiyan and charging forward, attacking Beerus again. Beerus braces himself, but just as Goku is about it hit him, the Saiyan vanishes. Beerus then feels a blow from behind

"Amazing," Raditz says, "How is it Kakarot is only fighting in Super Saiyan, yet being able to stand toe to toe? Earlier today not even Super Saiyan 3 was a match for him!"

Bulma approaches Whis, who's happily sampling the rest of the feast, "Uh, Mr. Whis?" she asks, "Is Beerus really trying to kill Goku?"

"Of course,' Whis says nonchalantly, "Lord Beerus is quite convinced that your husband is his true archrival, one that could rival him. It's only natural that the God of Destruction would want to take out such a threat."

Bulma is aghast at this, "But why? What the hell did Goku do to him?"

"Goku seems to live for two things: Fighting and becoming stronger. I'm afraid at the rate he was going, this showdown was inevitable."

Vegeta overhears this, and his eyes go wide for a moment. _Kakarot...always hogging the spotlight...and now he's stronger than ever. There's no way I can catch that bastard now, having a once in a lifetime fight. And yet...for this one time, I'm glad it's_ him _in the fight and not me._

Goku continues his assault, and while Beerus is holding his own, the God finds himself being driven back further and further.

"You want to use blasts against me?! Fine, play dirty, see what it gets you!" Goku yells as their fight enters Earth's upper atmosphere, "In fact, here's one from me!"

Goku pulls his hands back, powering up a massive Kamehameha and letting it loose. Beerus's eyes for a moment go wide in surprise at the sheer energy wave coming at him, bracing himself. Goku only watches as the energy clears, seeing Beerus still floating.

"Let me return the favor!" Beerus yells, firing off a massive Sphere of Destruction at Goku.

 _If that thing his the Earth…._ Goku thinks, flying up to block it.

"You really are quite remarkable, Goku!" Beerus yells, "You didn't even realize that you lost your Super Saiyan God form some time ago."

"What?!" Goku says in pain and surprise.

"You really are a prodigy, Goku," Beerus says, "Apparently your body learned from feeling that power, and it pushed you to new heights. Even though you've lost that Super Saiyan God from, your own strength is much greater, among few I've ever seen."

"I'm not sure I'm too happy about that," Goku says, struggling with the energy sphere.

"Why not? The power is all yours, just like you wanted."

"Yeah, but it's not enough to stop this blast!" Goku yells. Exhausted, he drops down to his normal form as the sphere overtakes him, until he feels his rage blowing over. In one single moment, he pulls out every raw emotion he has, turning once more into a Super Saiyan God as he absorbs the energy. It only lasts a second, as Goku reverts back to his normal state.

"Amazing," Beerus says, "How'd you do that?"

"I'm not sure," Goku answers honestly.

"You're not sure? Interesting," Beerus says as he raises his hand as he glows in a purple aura, but then it stops.

"Why? Aren't you going to finish me?" Goku asks.

"I just want to hear you say it," Beerus says.

"Fine, I give up," Goku says, "There's no way I can beat you, is there?"

Beerus smiles, "And once again, you set aside your pride as a warrior, out of respect to the terror that is Lord Beerus the Destroyer. I know strength when I see it, Goku, and you are quite formidable. I've been alive longer than your brain can comprehend, and of every battle I've had, you're the second strongest foe I've encountered."

"Second strongest? I guess that's a great honor," Goku says, "Though I was hoping I'd get to first."

"Don't take it so hard," Beerus says, "You know my attendant Whis? He may wait on me, but he's also _my_ teacher, and he holds the distinction of first place."

"Whis?!" Goku says in amazement, "You mean you're not the strongest in the universe?"

Beerus shrugs, "That depends on which universe you mean. There are twelve in total; I'm the God of Destruction for _this_ universe, the Seventh Universe, but some of the others have spawned warriors mightier than me."

"I see," Goku says.

"Well, what about you? You know you can't win, and I think I'm satisfied with an adjournment...for now," Beerus says, "If I recall, your wife is having a birthday party - and she was _quite_ upset that you were not' in attendance."

Goku chuckles, "That's Bulma for you...Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything, but I'm afraid when she decides it's about her…"

"Indeed," Beerus says, "With the love of a woman like that, I think I understand why you strive to get so strong. Anyway..this little fight has given me quite an appetite. How about you?"

Goku smiles, "Yeah…"

Together, the two re-enter Earth and fly back down to the _CCS_ _Princess Bulma_ , where they find everyone waiting with astonished looks on their faces.

"Kakarot!" Raditz says, "That was...incredible! It was like nothing I ever imagined!"

" _Son_!" Bulma says, running up to Goku. Weakly, he smiles at Bulma, only for her to slap him. " _That's_ for being late to my party!" Bulma then gives him a big kiss on the lips, "And that's for being the more amazing than any boyfriend I could have wished for…"

"Wow, thanks, Bulma!" Goku says, taking a seat. He looks at Master Roshi and smiles, "You were right all those years ago, Master Roshi, there's always someone better. Guess I still have a lot to learn, huh?"

Master Roshi smiles back at his student, "Well...no, you can't slack yet! Not until you take this guy out!"

Beerus laughs, "So you're the one that put these hard headed values into him, eh? My compliments, sir. What's your secret?"

"Move well, learn well, play well, eat well, and rest well. That's the Kame Style," Master Roshi says. Whis giggles.

"It would seem you have more in common with Goku than you realized," Whis says.

With that, the party resumes, with more dancing and of course, the conclusion of the Fun Time Bingo Tournament. Goku happily answers the seemingly endless questions about his battle with Beerus, while receiving nothing but praise from the children. That is, from everyone except Vegeta, who sits alone, glaring at Goku and Raditz.

 _I suppose it's only a matter of time before you teach your own brother that little trick, Kakarot, and I know damn well none of the others would bother to lend their power for me to reach that same height. So be it! Enjoy your time on top while it lasts. Soon, I, Vegeta, will reach a power beyond even what you've achieved today, and it will be my own. And then we'll settle all of this, once and for all._

As the sun sets and the cruise ship nears port, Gohan taps on a champagne glass, getting everyone's attention. By his side, Videl smiles.

"So, uh...I'm not really good at this, but with everything that's happened today, Videl and I talked about it, and we figured there really wouldn't be a better time. Videl and I are going to have a baby," Gohan says.

Bulma squees while Goku smiles. "Oh, Goku, our little boy is all grown up!" Gohan smiles at his father, while Mr. Satan loses it (in a good way).

"You mean...oh, I'm gonna be a grampa! Grampa Satan and Grampa Goku! Two world champs teaching a kid with all kinds of crazy power!"

Goku stands up and shakes his former opponents hand,. But Mr. Satan ignores it, going off on a joyful, oblivious rant.

"I guess we need to have a party in your honor," Bulma says.

"Oh, did you hear that, Lord Beerus?" Whis says. Beerus grins.

"Of course, you two are invited, on condition that there's no fighting next time," Bulma says.

"You have my solemn word, ma'am," Beerus says genuinely. He yawns, "Well, we've had quite a busy day, wouldn't you say Whis? I think it's about time we headed out."

"Of course," Whis says, "I took the liberty of packing a bit of a to-go plate, it seemed like a waste if you didn't have a chance to sample everything." Whis motions to a pallet, stacked with boxes, each with a cartoon caricature of Vegeta with a chef's hat, the Prince's own corporate brand. They stand, and Beerus approaches Goku, who bows in respect.

"Just do me one favor, Goku," Beerus says, "You have great potential; see what you can do with this new power, and if I'm impressed enough...perhaps one day we can give it another try."

"I promise, Lord Beerus," Goku says.

They watch as Beerus and Whis seemingly disappear into thin air. Goku turns to Gohan, "Guess you're going to have your hands full."

Gohan smiles, "Yeah...thankfully Goten gave me some idea what I'm in for…"

"You'll be fine," Goku says, patting his son on his shoulder, "You're way smarter than me, and a lot more patient, Gohan. You're going to be a great dad."

Nappa pulls Gohan aside, "You know...I know a _great_ cigar shop in West City…"

Goku looks at his brother, "So, what do you think, Raditz? I'm going to need a pretty strong partner if I hope to lock heads with Beerus again. Think you can handle it?"

Raditz smiles and laughs, "Why not? Training every day with a god? What kind of Saiyan would I be to turn down that kind of offer?!"

Finally alone, Ranch and Trunks watch the sunset together.

"You were saying something earlier?" Ranch asks.

"Huh?" Trunks asks, but then then remembers, "Oh, yeah. Uh...I was wondering if you wanted to do something like go catch a movie sometime."

"We do that all the time," Ranch says, smiling.

"Well, yeah, but uh...just us. Without Goten," Trunks says with a slight blush.

"Sounds a little bit like a date," Ranch says.

"No!" Trunks says, "Well...if you don't want it to be one…"

Ranch smiles at him, "Why don't we just see what happens?"

Trunks looks at her and smiles. He grabs her hand and says nothing as the sun disappears beneath the horizon.

***

"Well, this was a fun day," Beerus says, stretching out in front of a lake, "You know, I'm actually surprised I didn't destroy that planet. It started off as such as a dissapointment."

Whis smiles, "You have learned a bit of restraint, my lord. It seems you were right after all about that Super Saiyan God."

"Well," Beerus says, "All I did was _find_ the Super Saiyan God. This...oh, what was his name?"

"Goku," Whis reminds him.

"Yes, Goku," Beerus says, "You have to admire his spirit. I wonder what gave a Saiyan such selfless values…"

"I spoke with Bulma a bit," Whis says, "She says he got a lot of it from his adopted grandfather as well as his teacher. She said Goku just has a way with drawing people to him. Apparently at one point even Vegeta and Goku's own brother were out to kill him."

"And now look at them," Beerus says yawning, "I think he might be able to challenge me one day, as long as he keeps up his training."

"Indeed," Whis says, "It was curious how he avoided all those attacks from you, wasn't it? Even if it was just for a moment."

Beerus' eyes go wide, "Well, he's a seasoned warrior, it's to be expected."

"But with you fighting at seventy percent of your power…" Whis says.

"We'll discuss this when I wake up, Whis. A couple years should do it...maybe I'll even sleep for eleven, to get properly rested."

"Not until you brush your teeth," Whis says.

 _And thus, the Battle of Gods concluded with Goku admitting defeat to Beerus, the God of Destruction. Goku and Raditz vowed to get stronger so that one day the deity could be given a proper challenge. Beerus returned to sleep, while Whis pondered just what he could to pass the time. The Z-Fighters enjoyed themselves, realizing finally, just how fortunate they all were to cross paths with Son Goku, the Super Saiyan God._

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _But in the far reaches of the North Galaxy, sinister forces work desperately as their army falls, hoping one day for the return of their powerful emperor...an emperor that has spent 15 years in Earth's Hell, vowing vengeance for every second spent there. What is this diabolical scheme at hand? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Emperor's New Clothes!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

It was nice having a plot for once which was "Oh no, we're all screwed, help us Goku!", it was the first one without any _real_ danger since Chapter 2.

I decided that with Vegeta having established his skills as a chef, that it would be the perfect thing to prevent Beerus from going on a rampage, specially since there's no Buu around to eat the damn pudding.

The big complaint I have about this chapter, though, is it's really about Goku and Beerus. Everyone else is around just go go "Oooh, ahhhh", even though there was quite a bit more that I wanted to include.

As for Nappa and Raditz being somewhat aware of Beerus, you have to remember that they spent _years_ with Vegeta, at least 20, and I'm sure that one day Vegeta would have shared the tale that yes, there's someone even worse than Freeza out there, which for someone like Raditz (A bit of a coward at the time), that message would be taken to heart.

I also wanted to include a little hint at the end there with Whis and Beerus talking about Goku's abilities, hinting at Ultra Instinct. I mean, granted, they probably hadn't figured that out in Super at the conclusion of the arc, but since we know what happens there...I think it's fine.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I want to promise you, the next one is going to be a lot of fun. I haven't quite worked out some of the finer details, but you're going to love this. _Trust me._ :)

As always, I welcome any comments or questions, and I will do my best to answer any of them. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon Ball C Part XII: The Emperor's New Clothes**

" _If this is hell, then you could say,_

 _It's heavenly,_

 _Hell ain't a bad place to be._ " _-_ AC/DC

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _Beerus, the God of Destruction awoke, with a premonition of his ultimate foe: The Super Saiyan God. Intrigued, he and his attendant and teacher Whis departed to track down this being, who's power Son Goku had, with the help of his friends and family, attained. Although the battle was fierce, Goku realized that not even the power of the Super Saiyan God was enough to defeat Beerus, and admitted his loss. Satisfied, Beerus returned to his home, hoping one day Goku would gain enough power to prove a proper challenge._

 **FEBRUARY, AGE 779**

"Wow, you were right about hitting up Ginger Town," Goku says, shutting the doors on a hover van as Raditz smiles, counting a handful of Zeni.

"They wouldn't know good produce if it was thrown at them," Raditz says, "i was more than happy to give them a quality product. You want your cut this time?"

"Nah," Goku says, "Use it to take Launch out to a nice dinner or something."

"It has been a while since she and I had a proper date," Raditz says, "Though that usually ends in a bank robbery!"

"A robbery?" Goku says, looking at Raditz. His brother shrugs.

"I always return the money once Launch is back to her usual self," Raditz says, "Hell, it's almost like performance art these days, and everyone's really happy to be part of the show."

"You know, there was a time when I was afraid of her," Goku says.

"Probably because a bullet could still kill you!" Raditz exclaims, "Oh, I've lost count over how many times _I've_ been shot."

"She shoots you?!" Goku says, as he climbs into the passenger side.

"Of course!" Raditz says, starting the van up, "It relieves her stress. Not to mention it gets her in the mood…"

"The mood for what?" Goku asks innocently. Raditz looks at his brother and grins. Goku's eyes go wide when he gets it. " _OH._ Wow, I didn't know that firing a gun would...huh, all these years, Master Roshi always ran from her. Anyway, want to grab a bite at my place before you head back home?"

"Why not, it's a long flight," Raditz says. They drive for a bit, chatting idly about their lives, when Raditz pulls over.

"You feel that too, don't you?" Goku asks. Raditz nods.

"Vegeta…" Raditz says quietly, "And...that feels like Gotenks?"

"Yeah," Goku says, "I guess Trunks isn't strong enough yet to spar with him full time. I wonder why he just doesn't ask one of us. Feels like they're training some ways away from home though."

"Vegeta will _never_ ask you or me," Raditz says, "At least with Trunks or Gotenks, he can pretend his damn pride isn't hurt. 'Oh, I had to get stronger to give you a better challenge.' _Please_. You'll never hear him say 'Oh, my poor pride, I wish _I_ was a carrot!'"

Goku laughs, "Just don't let Vegeta hear you say that. You would think if he _does_ want a challenge, to just ask Ranten; he's way stronger than Gotenks."

"Because Ranten needs Ranch, that's why," Raditz says, "And I'm not sure if Vegeta's comfortable dealing with a woman that strong, or the fact she's _my_ daughter."

"By the way, wouldn't it be easier to just fly?" Goku asks, "I could even use Instant Transmission."

"Yes," Raditz says.

"Then why don't we?" Goku says.

"A couple weeks ago, 18 brought Marron over for a little play date with the boys; 18 and I began talking, and I asked her about that time she and her brother wanted to kill you. 'Why didn't you guys just fly' I asked. It turns out 17 just wanted to enjoy himself for a bit. So, I decided that I might take the scenic route from time to time; we've saved this world how many times? I should at least get to look at it once in a while."

Eventually, the two brothers arrive at Capsule Corps, with Raditz turning the van into its own capsule, and the two walk into the courtyard, where to their surprise they see a large buffet table, along with Bulma, Gohan and Maron, as well as Whis.

"What's he doing here?!" Raditz asks. Goku shrugs and eagerly approaches him.

"Whis! Hey, what's going on?" Goku asks.

"Oh, hello Goku, " Whis says, "You seem like you're a bit stronger. I take it you have been keeping up on your training?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to push myself harder than ever, though it's getting a little tricky," Goku says.

"Tricky?" Whis asks as he takes a bite of a peach cobbler.

"How can I put this?" Goku says. Gohan speaks up.

"Nobody's on Dad's level yet," Gohan says, "That Super Saiyan God power he has...he's left all of us in the dust for the time being."

"I see," Whis says, "Who is your main training partner?"

"I am," Raditz says, "But I'm afraid that's not much good now."

Raditz hears a familiar scoff, and turning around he sees Vegeta, codly staring at him.

"Not that you were much good to begin with, Raditz," Vegeta says. Raditz sneers and turns away, trying to ignore Vegeta. The prince takes a seat, but not before stopping behind Maron's seat and giving her a small kiss on the head. "If Kakarot had any brains, he'd do that stupid ritual and get one of us on the same level as him."

"And just who should that be, Vegeta? _You_?" Raditz asks.

"As if I'd want any of _your_ help. What the hell are you doing here, anyway? You're a long way from Mt. Paozu."

"Easy, Vegeta," Goku says, "We were just selling some vegetables in Ginger Town for a change, and I invited him to lunch. I mean...it is _my_ house…"

"You mean _our_ house," Bulma says, correcting Goku.

"Goku, Vegeta does bring up an excellent point," Whis says, "Why haven't the rest of you Saiyans undergone that ritual? Raditz, Gohan, I'd think you two of all people would want to help him get stronger."

"Well, I _do_ want to reach the same heights, but I want to do it myself," Raditz says, "If anybody can become a god just by having a few Saiyans holding hands, then what's the point? Saiyans are _warriors_. We gain power through battle and hard work, and, no offense, Kakarot, not by holding hands."

"I just won't have the time to make use of it," Gohan says, "I have a baby on the way, and my work is taking up enough time as it is. I'm lucky I can even find time to train."

"I see," Whis says thoughtfully.

"Uh, you never said why you were here," Goku says. Whis only smiles as he continues to eat.

"I invited him down," Bulma says, "He really likes our food."

"And your wife seems to have an endless supply of it," Whis says, "So, you two sell vegetables?"

"Well, Raditz does," Goku says, "I just help him with farm work."

"You'll have to bring me a few sometime," Whis says, "I'm curious to see what a Super Saiyan can grow. As for why I'm here, it seems we have a mutual problem."

Raditz's eyes grow wide, "Lord Beerus isn't running amok, is he?!"

Whis laughs, "No, far from it. Right now Lord Beerus is asleep, and should be for around a decade. However, I'm terribly bored. There really isn't much for me to do except sit and wait for him to wake up. You, Goku, on the other hand, need to get stronger so that you can challenge Lord Beerus, as he wishes. I'm offering you the chance to become my student."

The mouths of all the Saiyans at the table drop.

"Training with _you_?!" Goku says in astonishment, "That's incredible! Of course I'll take that chance!"

Bulma lets out an obvious cough. "Uh," Goku says, "If it's alright with you, Bulma."

Bulma sighs, "Sure, whatever Goku. I guess if I say no, you'll only be off training with King Kai again…"

"Alright, when can we-" Goku says, his excitement dies down a moment as he sees Raditz and Gohan, "Hey Whis, does it just have to be me? Could we bring along another?"

"Hmmm," Whis says, thinking for a moment. He looks at Gohan, Raditz and Vegeta, "Very well, Goku. Another Saiyan familiar with your fighting style will be quite beneficial, and I'm sure your progress would be hastened. Who would you prefer?"

"Well," Goku says, "I know Gohan's certainly strong, but he and I haven't trained together for a while. But Raditz and I, well, ever since I came back, we've spent a lot of time together. It'd have to be him."

Raditz is amazed, "Me...training with a…" He stops as he looks at Whis, "Well..I'm not sure if you're a god or not."

Whis smiles, "No, but those are just words anyway. You'll learn soon enough just _what_ I am, Raditz."

"Wait," Vegeta says sharply, "Take me as well. I refuse to let _these two_ advance any farther while I watch like the rest of those weaklings from the sidelines!"

Whis considers this, "I'm sorry, Vegeta. You are indeed strong, but I'm afraid that simply won't be possible."

"What?" Vegeta says in anger, "Why not? I demand an explanation!"

Whis calmly takes a sip of some tea, "Very well, if you insist. First, it simply wouldn't be possible for me to train three people at once to their full potential. This is a personal favor, really, I'm _not_ running a dojo. Second, if I _must_ train two of you, then obviously Goku is one of those choices. I allowed him to pick his partner, but were it my choice, I would still choose Raditz over you or Gohan."

Gohan hangs his head a bit, "Oh, don't feel so bad, Gohan," Whis continues, "You're a fine fighter, but you're just getting started with life, you have a wife and a baby on the way, not to mention you're doing very fine work on your studies of this, what was it you called it?"

"Martial science," Gohan says softly.

"Yes, martial science," Whis says, "It's really more for your own good then for your father's. That leaves you, Vegeta. Why are you the better choice than Raditz? You're pride drives you to become the strongest, and I can certainly respect that, however you're very hot-headed, and I believe you would want this power only for yourself, and certainly _not_ to help Goku. That is a very selfish reason, and one I will not tolerate."

Vegeta's seething upon hearing this, but he smiles as he gets an idea, "I see. I'll make you a deal, Whis - I'll do all the cooking."

"Hey Whis, where do you want them?" Trunks' voice rings out. Everyone looks to see Trunks, Ranch and Goten each carrying, overhead, a large pallet of packed food, each box with Vegeta's logo on it.

"Oh, over there is fine, children," Whis says pointing. Vegeta looks at the little cartoon logo of himself, complete with the 'okay' symbol, and feels his rage boil over. He holds his hand out and fires an energy blast at the pallet that Ranch had just set down.

"Vegeta, what the hell?!" Raditz yells, standing, but Vegeta flies up, now Super Saiyan 2, looking at Goku, Whis and Raditz with pure malice in his eyes. Raditz gasps for a moment. _That look...I've seen it before_.

" _Fine! Enjoy your stupid little training trip! I hope when Beerus wakes up, he kicks both your stupid asses! Don't ask me for my help again!"_ Vegeta yells, flying off.

"Oh, dear…" Maron says. Bulma only sighs.

"He was doing so well, too," Bulma says.

"Vegeta certainly seemed arrogant at your birthday party; at least after Beerus promised not to destroy this planet," Whis says, "But this...it appears like he's quite the jealous type."

"It's an obsession of his that has been going on for over fifteen years," Raditz says, "The jerk doesn't even realize that we're on the same side!"

"Ah," Whis says, "So he's your rival?"

"No I'm _his_ rival," Raditz says, "I could care less; I told him once I became stronger for _me_. He lost to both Kakarot and I once, and he's never forgiven that."

"Fascinating. I'm _sure_ I made the right decision then," Whis says, standing up. "Tell me, Raditz, at Bulma's party I heard that large Namekian mention that both you and Nappa had done horrible things; Nappa certainly seems like a jovial fellow, what was this nature?"

Raditz sits down, clearly uncomfortable, "In those days, it was just the three of us. Vegeta was the strongest, Saiyan royalty, and clearly the leader. No Saiyan alive could match him. Nappa was a Saiyan general, not nearly as strong as Vegeta, but still stronger than I was...and then there was _me_. 'Little Weakling Raditz' they always said, 'Raditz the Coward', and so forth. I decided I would show them my worth, and bring them someone worthy: My long lost little brother Kakarot, sent here to Earth when he was just a child. But he was too damn strong! My own brother, just what should have been another disposable low-class warrior, was the Legendary Super Saiyan! In a panic I warned Vegeta I needed backup, but he was fed up, and as a cruel 'gift', gave me my life, but warned if our paths ever crossed, he would kill me," Raditz explains.

"And I assume from that moment on you were firmly in Goku's camp?" Whis asks, intrigued.

"Not from that moment on, but a short while after I was," Raditz says. Goku looks at his brother surprised.

"Really? You never told me that!"

"Does it matter?" Raditz asks. Goku shrugs as he grabs some food.

"Hey Raditz," Goku says between bites, "If we're off training with Whis, who's going to take care of the farming?"

"Shoot, I never thought about _that_!" Raditz says in frustration.

"I have an idea," Bulma says speaking up, "Nappa might be just the guy you need."

"Really?" Raditz asks, but Bulma only nods.

"He does the gardening around here, and I haven't had any complaints. Besides, Daikon and Muuli can kick in, too, and Goten for good measure. He could learn the value of a hard day's work," Bulma says.

"You're sure Nappa will be fine with that?" Raditz asks, but Bulma grins.

"He will be if I tell him to. Don't forget I can always send Pilaf and his two cronies over as well. It'll be fine, Raditz," Bulma says.

"Hey, where is Nappa, anyway?" Goku asks.

"Mom sent him off to help Videl build a nursery," Gohan says, "I told her we could just pay to have it made, but she insisted that it be homemade, and that Nappa was practically family anyway…"

"And what is his story?" Whis asks.

"Vegeta," is all Raditz says. Whis nods.

"I have to ask, did Vegeta ever try to kill Goku?"

"Yep," Goku says, "Man, that was a _good_ fight!"

"We nearly died!" Raditz says, but Goku only smiles.

"Then why in the world are you keeping him around?" Whis asks. He looks at Maron, "No offense, madam."

Raditz and Gohan only point to Goku, who smiles and scratches the back of his head. "I want to fight him again someday," Goku says.

"That was fifteen years ago, you two still haven't had a rematch?!" Bulma asks in surprise. Goku only shrugs.

"Well, I was dead for like half of it," Goku says, "And the rest of the time we were getting ready for things like those androids."

"That rematch will probably never happen now," Raditz says.

"Whis, do you think Vegeta could one day get as strong as me?" Goku asks.

"It's difficult to say, he certainly has the drive, but reaching that level of power by yourself is virtually impossible," Whis says.

Bulma's quiet, but then suddenly she remembers something, "Oh yeah, here, I finished these last night," she says, pulling out two small capsules. She gives them a toss, and two crates sit on the ground, one with a "G" and the other with an "R".

"Oh, what's this?" Raditz says, opening the crate that says 'R'. He smiles as he sees a fresh battle vest and uniform. "Oh, that's my sister in law for you," Raditz says with a smile, "No straps on this one, eh?"

"No," Bulma says as she watches Raditz examine the vest, "I got the idea from the model Vegeta brought back from Namek. It's a new undershirt, too, but the same material."

"Wonderful," Raditz says, pecking Bulma on the cheek.

"Son, yours is just as you asked," Bulma says as Goku takes a look at his outfit. He smiles.

"Perfect timing, Bulma" Goku says. He looks at Whis, "Hey, when can we leave?"

"I'm ready when you are," Whis says. "Raditz, what about your wife?"

"I'll handle Mom, Papa," Ranch says to Raditz.

"Ah, good," Raditz says. He looks at his daughter and Trunks, and gets a slightly sad look in his eyes, "Look...until things calm down a bit with Vegeta...it might be best for you two not to hang out. With us not around things might get…"

"You don't us to be friends?!" Trunks asks in complete protest.

"I didn't say that!" Raditz says, "It's _your_ father's rage you have to worry about, kid. I'm just trying to look out for _you_!"

Ranch looks at Trunks sadly, and hangs her head, "It's okay, Trunks...it'll be fine, it's...just until your dad calms down."

"Yeah, I guess…" Trunks says, walking away slowly. Raditz sighs and shakes his head.

"If Vegeta wants to hate me, fine," Raditz says, "But those kids shouldn't have to deal with that fallout…"

"Hmm," Whis says, "Well gentlemen, let's get to it."

 **AUGUST, AGE 779**

"Commander Sorbet, the first and second ballations have been wiped out; they never got the order to retreat," a frog-like minion reports. In the command chair of a Freeza Force ship, Sorbet sits, his hand covering his right eye in frustration. He sighs.

"...continue," Sorbet says.

"Half the third battalion is MIA," the minion says. In anger, Sorbet stands up.

"Are you telling me we've lost _sixty percent_ of our forces?! If we take any more losses…"

Sorbet thinks for a moment and stands, walking towards a window. "We have no choice if we want our dying empire to survive. We must return Lord Freeza to life."

The minions in the room gasp. Sorbet continues, "I realize this is a stupid a question, but have our deep scouts found _anything_ at all concerning the location of the Namekians?"

"No sir," the minion replies.

"Sir, do we really need Lord Freeza?" a tall, greyish, bald alien with a blue, visor-like scouter says. Sorbet turns to him.

"Tagoma, how long have you been in the Freeza Force? Have you forgotten just what Freeza meant? Seventy percent of the universe was subservient to Lord Freeza; they feared him, they feared _us_ , but more importantly, they were obedient. Freeza was _fear,_ and fear _is power!_ And if Lord Freeza returns, that fear returns!"

"But is that possible?" Tagoma asks.

"Who was it who kept the Freeza Forces in line?" Sorbet asks.

"You, Commander," Tagoma says.

"Precisely. Set a course for Earth," Sorbet says.

"Earth?!" Tagoma says, "Isn't that too dangerous? They may have Dragon Balls, but the woman who can find them is in league with those Saiyans that defeated Freeza _and_ King Cold!"

"You think I don't know that?" Sorbet snaps, "Display the feed from the spy drone!"

Everyone watches as Earth appears, and the image zooms in to show the Pilaf Gang, with Mai and Shu happily watching as Pilaf examines the Two-Star Dragon Ball.

"That woman isn't the only one that can find them," Sorbet says, "And it looks like these three are already doing most of the leg work for us. All we have to do is catch these little runts by surprise when they've almost finished, bring back Freeza, and we'll be on our way - or doing whatever Freeza commands, for that matter."

"Understood, sir," Tagoma said.

"Good," Sorbet replies, "Tagoma, you'll accompany me down to the surface, Shisami-" he says, turning to the large, red, horned warrior, "You'll be in command up here."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be wiser for Tagoma and I to see to this sir? It's our job to protect you," Shisami says.

"It is, but the people we want to avoid have the ability to sense power levels. The average Earthling doesn't rank higher than 10; you can imagine what multiple power levels in the tens of thousands would do. Besides, this is a task that I cannot delegate to mere underlings," Sorbet responds.

Whis calmly dodges a vicious onslaught from the team of Goku and Raditz, "Excellent work, you're doing _much_ better than last time!"

"Dammit, hold still!" Raditz yells as he watches his attacks barely miss.

"I'm afraid that would defeat the point of the exercise, Raditz," Whis says. The brothers continue to attack, grinding their teeth in frustration as their efforts prove fruitless.

"Raditz, take the left, I'll get him on the right!" Goku yells. Whis smiles as his dodging becomes a bit more noticeable.

"Yes, that's it, work together!" Whis says as he takes a step back and begins blocking easily with his staff. Raditz's frustration grows to the point that he doesn't notice a swift hook coming in from Goku as Whis takes another step back. The elder Saiyan is knocked down, and gets back up, rejoining the fray as Goku tries to connect just one punch.

"Watch what you're doing, Kakarot!" he yells, only for Whis holds his hand up.

"Alright, that's enough for now," Whis says, "You're making progress, but you're not nearly fast enough to hit me. Do you know why that is?"

"We're not making _enough_ progress?" Goku asks.

"Oh, you are!" Whis says, "Both of you are beyond where I thought we would be at this point. Would you like know to the problem?"

"Sure," Raditz says, taking a deep breath.

"It's simple biology," Whis says, "And for you, Goku, I _will_ keep it simple. Messages travel from your nerves to your brain, and vice versa, correct?"

"Of course," Raditz says.

"Yes. However, messages take _time_. For most people, this time might as well be instant; even for both of you at your full power, you don't really notice it, do you? Regardless of if it's conditioned or not, you're still thinking of an action before you act. That message can only travel so fast, and as your battles increase in their intensity, the more of a liability that time will become. How is it you overcome this?"

Raditz and Goku only look at each other, pondering the question. Whis smiles.

"Your body needs to learn to act independently from thought. You two could try all day to hit me, and I could have an in-depth conversation while avoiding your attacks, all while being as calm as a cloud," he explains.

"Have my body act without thought…" Goku says.

"That shouldn't be _too_ difficult for you, Kakarot. Your mouth already does it," Raditz says playfully. Everyone laughs.

"All jokes aside," Whis continues, "It is a monumentally difficult task. You see that tree?"

He motions to the massive tree where Beerus resides. "Let's say the top of that tree represents the full might of Lord Beerus. The level you have to reach is further above that."

Raditz is aghast at that thought, "Then...where are we?"

"I'd say a couple of inches above my head," Whis responds.

"So...we still have a long way to go," Goku says. Whis nods.

"Don't let this discourage you, though," Whis says, "The technique I utilize is extremely difficult to master; remember, the level you have to be it as _above_ Lord Beerus, and he's a god."

"In other words," Goku says, "Our training is finished if we can land just a single blow on you."

"That is correct," Whis says, "Though, that may take some time, as I'm sure both of you can imagine. Instead, I suggest you work on yourselves. You, Raditz, well...when you're fully confident in your abilities, which are _considerable_ , I might add, you fight just as well, if not _better_ than your brother. However, you are still haunted by the time you served under Vegeta, in spite of your strength."

"Yes...it's something I have been working on for years," Raditz says, "That's why Kakarot is better than I am."

Whis smiles, "At least you understand your flaw. Therefore, let the past be the past. Goku lost a fight or two from what I have been told, but he takes it as a learning experience. You know what waits for you when you die; forget your fear."

Raditz nods respectfully.

"And then there's _you_ , Goku," Whis says, "For twenty-five years, you've been the strongest of your companions. You've eagerly risen to face every new challenge, giving it your all in the name of a good fight. However, that being said…"

Whis quickly delivers a quick blow to Goku's ribs, sending him down to one knee, grabbing his side in pain.

"Your overconfidence gets the better of you, and as a result, you let your guard down too easily. When you do this, your strength doesn't matter much, does it?"

"You could have at least told me like you did Raditz!" Goku says taking deep, pained breaths.

"Perhaps," Whis says, "But this lets your appreciate the lesson more. Therefore, your lesson is to focus."

"Is this all we need to do to improve?" Goku asks painfully.

"Of course not," Whis says, "But these flaws will be the easiest to overcome. One you've done that, we'll address other problems I've discovered."

"Come on, we only have one more to go!" Pilaf says as he leads Shu and Mai through a cave. He checks the Dragon Radar and smiles. He shines a flashlight ahead.

"Sire, look!" Shu says. The three run forward, and Pilaf smiles as he holds up the One-Star Dragon Ball.

"We did it, sir!" Mai says happily.

"Yes!" Pilaf says, examining it, "We're going to make that vile woman _pay_ for that slavery she has us in! I'm going to wish for all the money in the world, that'll teach her!"

"Uh, sir? Won't that cause...problems?" Mai asks.

"Of course! I didn't mean it literally!" Pilaf says, "Just think, no longer beholden to her stupid chores! We'll be able to eat and sleep _anywhere_!"

"About that…" a voice calls out. The three turn around to see two unusual figures, one tall, one short, walking towards them: Tagoma and Sorbet. "Hand the Dragon Balls over," Sorbet commands.

"What?!" Pilaf says in surprise!

"Finders keepers!" Mai yells, but Sorbet fires an energy blast out of his ring and smiles.

"Sounds to me like you three want a change in employer," Sorbet says.

Outside, the seven Dragon Balls are laid down, while Mai sniffs.

"It's not fair! We did the work, we found them!" she cries.

"We don't have a choice, Mai," Pilaf says, "They have lasers for crying out loud!"

"That's right," Sorbet says, "Now, stop delaying!" Pilaf sighs as he stands over the Dragon Balls.

"This is the second damn time I've done this...and somehow it's worse than the first," he says, "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth, Shenron!"

The sky grows dark, and Tagoma and Sorbet watch as Shenron fills the sky.

"I'll be damned, it actually worked!" Sorbet says stepping forward.

"There, we summoned the damn dragon...you're not going to kill us, are you?" Pilaf says.

"No, we may have use for you if we return," Sorbet says.

"It's huge, sir," Tagoma says, his eyes wide at the sight before him.

"Indeed…" Sorbet says stepping forward.

" _ **I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! SPEAK YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT!"**_

Sorbet smiles, "Hey, dragon! My wish is for you to bring Freeza back to life!"

The dragon is silent for a moment. "Did you hear me?!" Sorbet yells.

" _ **YES, I HEARD YOU, BUT THIS WISH IS...COMPLICATED. FREEZA'S BODY WAS COMPLETELY DESTROYED, SO THERE IS LITTLE POINT IN RETURNING HIM TO THAT FORM."**_

"Huh, that Super Saiyan must have clobbered him pretty good," Sorbet says, "I hadn't considered that," He studies Shenron, "Bring him back the way he was _before_ he died then!"

" _ **THAT I CAN DO!"**_ Shenron says as he eyes glow. " _ **YOU NOW HAVE TWO WISHES REMAINING!"**_

"Uh...sir? Where he is?" Tagoma says, looking around, "I show nothing on my scouter…"

Sorbet looks at Shenron, "Hey, what's the big idea? Where is he?"

" _ **SUCH A QUESTION WOULD NORMALLY WARRANT ANOTHER WISH, BUT I WILL ALLOW YOU THIS ANSWER: FREEZA WAS REVIVED, HOWEVER HIS BODY IS ON THE PLANET NAMEK.**_ "

"Damnit," Sorbet says, "And we have no idea where that is...and even as strong as Freeza was, it'll take centuries for him to get anywhere close where we can pick him up...Hey, dragon! Bring Freeza _here_!"

They watch as as charred body drops in front on them: Freeza, still in his third form, barely breathing.

"What the hell?" Sorbet asks. Tagoma looks at Freeza's body.

"I get it," Tagoma says, "Sir, you said 'bring him back the way he was before he died'. Well, looks like this is it…"

"Wonderful, we brought him back only to watch him die again," Sorbet says.

"We still have another wish," Tagoma says, "We need to make it quick, otherwise those Saiyans might be alerted!"

But before Sorbet can act…

"I wish for the yummiest ice cream in all the world!" Mai yells at Shenron. Sorbet glares at her as the ice creams drops from the sky, on ice no less.

" _ **THIS SEEMS LIKE A HOT CLIMATE...NO EXTRA CHARGE FOR THE ICE. WITH THAT, I WISH YOU FAREWELL!"**_

Everyone watches as Shenron disappears, while Mai is giddy over the ice cream.

"Dammit, what the hell were you doing?!" Sorbet yells, "Why I outta…"

"Sir, we can't!" Tagoma says, picking up Freeza's body, "We'll be detected any minute, especially if Freeza is with it!"

"Damn, you're right!" Sorbet says, "Well, at least we have what we came for, let's go!"

The Pilaf Gang watches Tagoma take Freeza's body into a spaceship. Sorbet turns and looks at the three, "Well, you Earthlings did well. I'm not even upset about stealing that third wish; I thought we'd only have the one, so I suppose you can consider _that_ -" he says, pointing at the ice cream, "Your reward. And as I said, if we do return, we may find a use for you."

Sorbet turns and boards the ship, and it takes off.

"What the hell is a Freeza?" Pilaf asks, confused, "And why did you wish for ice cream? You should have wished for money!"

"But sir," Mai starts, "I had to act quick! That tall one said something about the Saiyans!"

"The Saiyans…" Pilaf says, but his eyes go wide, "Dammit, isn't that what that weird cat guy was talking about? Some kind of Saiyan god?! Was he talking about Goku and his friends?!"

"We could always ask Ms. Bulma about this Freeza guy, sire," Shu suggests.

"No!" Pilaf says, "If they find out we had anything to do with this, we're finished! We're just going to pretend none of this happened, and if they ask anything...we'll lie!" Pilaf says, grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of the ice cream, "Hey... _HEY!_ That is pretty good!"

***

On the Lookout, Kami watches the sky turn back to normal, while Dende approaches him.

"It seems someone else found the Dragon Balls,," he says. Kami nods.

"Yes...but that's not what concerns me...for a brief second, I felt a power...not so powerful, but all I could sense was malice in it," Kami says, "I have a horrible feeling about what has just occured…"

Dende closes his eyes, "There's no danger to Earth right now…"

Kami looks at Dende, "Perhaps not….but we shouldn't let our guard down any time soon."

"Nothing on the scanners, commander," Tagoma says, "It looks like we managed to get away without drawing the attention of the Saiyans."

"See, you worried for nothing, Tagoma!" Sorbet says, looking at the medical machine housing Freeza, "

"I only hope this is a wise choice, sir," Tagoma says, "I only saw Lord Freeza a handful of times, and only from far away. The fear of those around him was obvious, but he never seemed that strong."

"That's because you don't understand Freeza," Sorbet says, "Lord Freeza never had to show his full strength. Did that charred husk we threw into that tank look _anything_ like the Freeza we remember?"

Tagoma shakes his head. "Exactly," Sorbet continues, "I met Freeza on a small number of occasions...nothing memorable, at least for him, but there were rumors that Freeza could transform his body into something stronger, and as a result his power would grow dramatically. Apparently he had to do so to combat those Saiyans on Namek."

"That didn't exactly end well for him, sir," Tagoma says.

"I'm well aware of that," Sorbet says, now pacing.

"In addition to the...questions I have about his strength," Tagoma says, "There's issues with his leadership style."

"You dare question Freeza?!" Sorbet yells.

"The simple fact is, sir, that for years the Freeza Force relied on sheer power levels to determine ranks," Tagoma says, "Imagine if Freeza had known the potential someone like Prince Vegeta had. I've reviewed all our records from the expedition to Namek. In just over a month, he had gone from a power level of 18,000 - which was stagnant for over a decade, to being able to outfight Zarbon and Dodoria. If they can do that, so can we. I know _I_ did."

Before Sorbet can respond, an alarm on the medical machine starts beeping. Sorbet smiles, "That was a shorter than I thought," he say as technicians check the device. The smile and nod, and slowly the fluid inside begins to drain. Everyone watches as their leader, Lord Freeza, Emperor of the universe, opens his eyes. His face is one of anger and dissatisfaction, as he slowly walks forward and looks out into the vastness of space.

"Lord Freeza," Sorbet says, "Welcome back!"

Freeza turns and just glares at Sorbet. He holds his hand out, and fires off a Death Beam, hitting the frog-like minion and killing him. Freeza then looks at his hand.

"Should I know you?" Freeza asks.

"Uh...well, no, sir, but we have met a couple times. I am Commander Sorbet," Sorbet responds.

"Sorbet? I seem to remember that name," Freeza says, "Tell me, I realize things may have gone south while I was gone Sorbet, but _why_ did you wait so long to revive me?"

"Uh…" Sorbet says, "Well, there were some complications."

"My Lord," Tagoma says, "We were unable to locate Planet Namek. The Namekians must have used their Dragon Balls to move their world to somewhere they would believe to be safe."

"I see," Freeza says, "Of course, I _died_ on Namek, a planet _you_ can't find, apparently, so it does beg the question - I'm sorry, who the hell are you?"

"That's Tagoma, sir," Sorbet says, "He serves as one of my bodyguards, elite warriors and tacticians."

"Yes, _Tagoma_ ," Freeza says, "It begs the question, just _how_ did you return me to life?"

"We used the Dragon Balls on Planet Earth, sir," Tagoma says.

"Earth? Did you conquer that world in my name?" Freeza asks.

"No, sir," Sorbet says, "Earth happens to the adopted home of the remaining Saiyans - to do so would have been extremely foolhardy."

"Indeed," Freeza says, "But if it was that simple, why did you wait so damn long? I am short on patience, Sorbet, I want _answers_ , now!"

"Well," Sorbet says nervously, "After your uh...death, your father took a force to Earth to avenge you, but that only ended with _his_ death. Since nobody else in your forces could come close to the power you and King Cold had - not to mention _exceed_ that power, I made the decision that Earth was to be considered off-limits."

"You _made a decision_?!" Freeza screeches, "You're telling me _you're_ the custodian of _my_ empire?!"

"Sir, in your absence, someone had to take command," Sorbet says.

"You're not exactly the kind to inspire terror, Sorbet," Freeza says sternly, "While you toyed around here, no doubt watching everything I built up crumble, _I_ was in _Hell_. And I mean that _literally_ , Sorbet! What do you know about Hell?!"

"Uh, my lord...it's….hot?" Sorbet answers, confused.

" _Hot?_ " Freeza says, chuckling a moment. His face turns to one of anger, "Did you know each world has its _own_ Hell? Each one - except for Namek. Apparently the Namekians are a bunch of goody two-shoes - evil acts are virtually unknown there. When I was judged, they decided to send me to the Hell of that filthy piece of simian garbage's adopted homeworld: Earth's Hell. For _seventeen years,_ I was tormented every second without relent, as helpless as a newborn babe!"

"That sounds awful, sir," Tagoma says.

"An endless parade of fairies and cute, happy little cuddly things, spreading nothing but good will and merriment!"

"Then you must be relieved to be alive again, sir," Sorbet says, "I'm sure your warriors will be jubilant at the news!"

"Yes," Freeza says, "I'm sure. In fact, I'm willing to bet the only reason I'm standing here now is because you were desperate."

"No, sir, not at all!" Sorbet says nervously.

"Regardless, my body feels a tad rusty," Freeza says, "It's a shame I'll have to wait just a little longer to exact my revenge."

"Revenge, sir?" Sorbet asks.

"Yes, of course revenge!" Freeza snaps, "Don't act surprised at all! I demand satisfaction, and I will not have it until those disgusting monkeys are destroyed! I will make them _pay_ for what they've done!"

"My lord, if I may - " Sorbet says, but Freeza growls.

"Permission to speak freely, my lord?" Tagoma says, stepping forward. Freeza responds with several death beams on Tagoma's extremities.

"Denied!" Freeza yells, "This was _your_ bodyguard and an 'elite warrior'?! Don't make me laugh! How do you expect the universe to take _me_ seriously when the Freeza Forces can't even handle simian trash?!"

"Forgive me…" Tagoma says weakly and in agonizing pain, "I...live to serve you."

"None of you should live to serve me! None of you at all! But you, Tagoma, in gratitude, will get to _serve me_ by spending the rest of your life crawling around like a worm!"

"Thank….thank you, my lord…" Tagoma says.

"Sorbet, get this _worm_ out of my sight!" Freeza commands.

"At once, sire," Sorbet says, "Shisami, take him to medical!"

"Not _medical_! I said ' _out of my sight'_ " Freeza yells. Shisami nods nervously and drags Tagoma out of the room.

"...Lord Freeza, your vengeance is understandable," Sorbet says, "But that Saiyan that defeated you, Kakarot - he's been through a great deal since you've been gone! The enemies he's faced…"

"Are you saying Kakarot has become even stronger? I would expect nothing less from someone that can become a Super Saiyan. I simply have to become stronger than him, that's all."

"It might not be that simple, sir! In the last battle we witnessed, Kakarot - as well as several other Saiyans, pooled their power and defeated Majin Buu!"

"Majin Buu?!" Freeza says, "My father warned me there were two in this universe that I should _never_ cross. Beerus the Destroyer, and Majin Buu. You mean to tell me Kakarot defeated _that_ Buu?"

"It's the truth, my lord! If the legends and stories about Buu were only half-, no, even a _quarter_ true…"

"Then Kakarot has become even stronger than I could ever dream," Freeza says, "Well then, it would seem I've found the proper motivation."

"Motivation, sir?" Sorbet asks.

"Yes, motivation! Did you know I have _never_ trained a day in my life?"

"Never?!" Sorbet says in terror.

"That's correct," Freeza says, "Though, if that fool Kakarot can increase his power to defeat Buu, then so can I. What motivation would be better for a conqueror than to guarantee no one dares to dethrone him again? If I were to truly unlock my potential and dedicate myself to training for say the next four months, then my body should be capable of making tremendous gains, and I would then be able to easily shatter the ceiling the Saiyans have reached."

"...is that possible?" one minion whispers, but Freeza overhears him, and shoots him a terrifying glare.

"Do you doubt _me_?!" Freeza says, making his way over to the hapless minion. He grabs him by the throat and lifts him up, "Do you dare doubt Lord Freeza?!" Freeza throws him across the room hard, and then holds out his hand. With a smile, Freeza telekinetically lifts him and guides him over to the bay window.

"Please sir, forgiveness!" the minion yells. Freeza looks at his soldiers.

"I will not abide surrounding myself with cowards and weaklings! Watch what happens to those that I deem unfit to serve!" he yells.

The minion explodes, and the room is quickly exposed to the vacuum of space. Sorbet grabs onto a chair, holding on for dear life while several mooks get sucked out. Sorbet eventually reaches a button, hitting it, causing an emergency bulkhead to seal the room. Freeza looks at the few remaining minions in the room.

"Let this serve as a warning: Only the strong will survive in the Freeza Force! This pitiful man you called 'commander' at least showed the will to survive, and for that, he lives. As do the rest of you. Now, set a course for the nearest planet still under my control, and send a priority message: All soldiers are ordered to report their at once," Freeza orders.

" _All_ , sir?" Sorbet says.

"Yes, Sorbet, _all_ ," Freeza says smiling, "So long as Kakarot and the rest of those disgusting monkeys breathe, there is little point to my empire. _Do it_."

Goku grunts loudly as he blocks a series of vicious attacks from Raditz, then launching his own, which Raditz blocks and dodges as well. Whis watches them fight, noticing a flaw in their technique.

"There's a problem, gentlemen," Whis says, "You're both leaking energy, you need to hold it in to maximize your own power, this way you'll keep your opponent guessing."

Both Saiyan brothers land, focusing on Whis' words, before resuming their battle. After a brief exchange, the attack simultaneously, with their fists connecting. They stop, amazed at the power they're feeling.

"What...what is this?" Raditz asks.

"Oh?" Whis says quietly, "They've come so far...I understand why Lord Beerus is so interested in them."

"Whis, what the hell is going on?" a groggy voice yells out. Whis looks to see Beerus, still in his sleeping clothes, making his way towards them.

"You're up early," Whis says.

"Have you seen these ears? How can I not be…" Beerus says. He opens his eyes and sees Goku and Raditz hovering, watching them.

"What are you two doing here?" Beerus asks. They both land, giving a respectful bow.

"Whis said he was bored, and offered to train us!" Goku says.

"Oh? I'm sure it wasn't that simple. I bet you had to give him something high in calories to convince him," Beerus says.

"Well, Lord Beerus, that was actually _before_ he asked us," Raditz says, "Bulma invited him for a meal, and he was waiting when we came in from work."

"Is it really that dull around here, Whis? You have to sneak out for food without me?"

Whis only smiles at Beerus, "That doesn't explain why both of you are here," Beerus says, "Gunning for my job, is that it?"

"No way," Goku says, "I don't think I have the stomach for being a destroyer like you. I just want to get stronger."

"And I'm here because he needs a proper training partner," Raditz says.

"I'm sure you don't mind the little fringe benefits it's giving you," Beerus says, "Is this it? Did you decide to bring Vegeta along?"

"Three students would hinder their progress," Whis explains, "Although speaking of Vegeta, I did manage to procure some preserved dishes of his. Apparently he commercialized his talent as a cook."

"I never would have figured Vegeta for a businessman," Beerus says, "Well, it's probably better this way, wouldn't you agree, Whis?"

"He wasn't my first choice," Whis says.

"Well then, Saiyans, please, continue on. I'm curious to see just what the two of you can do," Beerus says. Goku and Raditz look at each other and smile.

***

 **DECEMBER 779**

"Is...is this what I think it is?" Goten asks, looking up at the strange spaceship that had just landed on the back lawn of Capsule Corporation.

"Yeah, it's a real UFO!" Trunks says, smiling, "What do you think's inside?"

"Oh, I bet it's one of those grey things with the funny big eyes!" Goten says excitedly.

"What? No way, Dad says they aren't real, and if they were, he could kick their butts," Trunks says. They watch as the cockpit opens and a strange, purple figure with solid yellow eyes steps out. It looks down at the two Saiyan children.

"Greetings Earthlings," it says, "I understand that Bulma resides here?"

Goten and Trunks looks at each other, confused.

"Yeah, my mom lives here," Goten says.

"Then it is urgent I speak with her!" he says.

"Uh..who are you?" Trunks says.

"Yeah, my mom isn't friends with kids…" Goten says.

"Kid? I'm no child, I'm an adult!" he yells, "I can _prove_ I know your mother, if you are her son! You have an aunt named Tights!"

Goten and Trunks just look at each other. "I don't have an aunt," Goten says.

"What?! What kind of family - tell Bulma that it's the shield protecting millions of stars, the blazing torch of justice, the Super Elite Galactic Patrolman, JACO!"

They watch as Jaco poses, but they just shrug, running off to get her. A moment later, Bulma walks out happily, with both children walking behind her.

"Hey, Jaco!" Bulma says waving, "Long time, no see. I was confused when Goten and Trunks said a 'taco' had come to see me, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was true. So, what's up?"

"It's my understanding you know the man that defeated Freeza?" Jaco says.

"Yeah, that's right," Bulma says, "His name is Goku, I married him."

"You married such a powerful human?!" Jaco says.

"Well, yes, but he's not a human, he's a Saiyan," Bulma says.

"A _Saiyan_?! As in, from Planet Vegeta?! The _warrior_ race?! You mean to tell me you took a Saiyan as a mate?!" Jaco exclaims.

"Is that some kind of problem?" Bulma asks.

"No!" Jaco says, chuckling, "Not at all! Then he was the one that took care of King Cold when he showed up here?"

"Oh, no, that was Trunks," Bulma says, "He's not mine, though."

"A child defeated King Cold? Just how strong are these Saiyans?" Jaco wonders aloud.

"Well, it wasn't _that_ Trunks," Bulma says, "It's...a very long story, but the short version is that me - a different me, that is, - in the future, had a child with another Saiyan who then came back in a time machine I built. _He_ took care of that King Cold guy.

"What the hell? Time travel is a serious felony! You say it so casually!" Jaco says.

"Well, good luck catching him, Jaco. He went back to his own time over 12 years ago."

"Still...to be strong enough to destroy King Cold is no easy feat…" Jaco says.

"Why are you bringing all of this up, anyway?" Bulma asks.

"Your husband, the one that defeated Freeza, I need to speak with him right away!" Jaco says.

"That might be a _little_ problem," Bulma says. "He's not here. I mean, not on Earth. He's off training with his brother on Lord Beerus' world."

Jaco chuckles, " 'Lord Beerus'. Come on, be serious, Bulma, They can't be with Beerus, he's only a myth."

"If you say so…" Bulma says plainly.

"Anyway, I don't have time to debate if he's real or not, Freeza's back and he's on his way _here_!"

"What?!" Bulma says, shocked.

"And not only that, it's a total commitment! Every soldier, every ship!"

"This...this is some kind of joke, right?... _right?!"_ Bulma asks.

"No," Jaco says.

"Freeza...one of the most evil and ruthless beings we ever faced…" Bulma says, "And with everything he has…"

"Unless something is done, your planet is going to be conquered." Jaco says, "And with that, I'm off. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"No, hold on!" Bulma says, grabbing him, "Kids, you keep an eye on Jaco! You know what to do if he tries anything!"

"You can't do this, you're obstructing an officer of the Galactic Patrol!"

"Arrest me, then!" Bulma says, heading back into Capsule Corps.

"What?!" Gohan says, sitting down and taking off his glasses. He rubs his eyes in disbelief, "And he's coming here now?...yeah, no kidding! Right….yeah, it's probably going to be safe here. Don't worry Mom, you call Aunt Launch and the others, I'm going to grab Krillin and 18….I know he's not as strong as the others, but he's still pretty damn strong for a human! We can't leave anything to chance, I'll see you soon."

Gohan sets his cell phone down and takes a deep sigh as Videl enters his study.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Videl asks.

"You're not too far off," Gohan says, standing up, "Where's my gi?"

"The dry cleaner," Videl says, "Gohan, what's going on? I've never seen you like this."

"Do you remember how I told you about Freeza?" Gohan asks. Videl nods. "Well, apparently somehow he's been brought back to life, and he's on his way right now. Mom said he's bringing his entire army with him."

"We're being invaded?" Videl asks.

"It looks like it," Gohan says.

"Well, jokes on him, if you were able to stand up to Cell and Buu, then it shouldn't be too much of a problem," Videl says.

"No, Freeza's a different breed of monster," Gohan says, "Freeza was needlessly cruel because he could be. He destroyed the entire Saiyan race because he wanted to. Cell only wanted to kill my dad and have a good fight, and Buu was just chaos unleashed. Listen, I want you to grab Pan and head to your dad's."

"No, I'm going with you," Videl says, "You aren't the only fighter in this household."

"I respect that you want to help," Gohan says, "But you haven't trained in years. Even if you were at your peak, you wouldn't have a chance. Uncle Raditz said the lowest guys in the Freeza Force had a power level around 500. The strongest you got was a bit over 200, not to mention these are battle hardened soldiers, not martial artists. It's not going to be a one on one fight, it's going to be a pure melee."

Videl hangs her head. "Then go, keep us safe, Gohan."

"I will," Gohan says, looking through a closet. He sighs as he sees a green tracksuit. "I guess it's better than this…"

***

"We'll be landing shortly, my lord," Sorbet says. Behind him stands Shisami and Tagoma, now recovered, as well as a small host of other minions. Freeza sits in his hover pod, smiling.

"Excellent, find the closest city we can, I think we shall make a grand announcement," Freeza says.

"Sir, once your revenge is complete, what's to stop someone from using the Dragon Balls to just bring Kakarot back again?" Sorbet asks.

"You think I haven't thought of that? Just remember our little contingency plan, Sorbet," Freeza says.

On the outskirts of North City, the gathered Z-Fighters watch as over a dozen spaceships begin to land. The assembled members include Kami, Nappa, Gohan, Ranch, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, 17, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Trunks, Goten, Yajirobe and Oolong. Above them on a cliff, secluded, Vegeta quietly observes.

"Wow…" Krillin says, now bald, his eyes wide in amazement, "They're pulling out all the stops, eh?"

"I wonder if Freeza is planning to attack North City first…" Napp says, turning to the rest of the Z-Fighters. He looks up at Vegeta, who's only watching the ships land. _Vegeta...I hope you get over whatever bug crawled up your ass…_

"That power….it's incredible," Gohan says, "That must be Freeza."

Kami nods, "Yes...we should be able to handle the rest quite easily. With power like that, why did he even bother bringing his entire army?"

"So, some of us are out of the loop. Is there anything we should know about this guy?" 17 asks.

"When we fought on Namek, Freeza changed his form twice," Gohan says, "Each one was stronger than before. Before Dad finished him off, he pleaded that he still had one more form. I'm sure that one would have been even stronger if he had pulled that off."

"I see," 17 says, "I made mistakes underestimating Cell. That won't happen again."

"That's good to know," Kami says.

"Oh, what the hell was I thinking…" Oolong asks himself

"I've been asking myself that this entire time," Yajirobe says.

"But still," Gohan says, "It feels like Freeza's gotten much stronger...and I don't think it's even a fraction of what he's capable of."

"Gohan, can you handle Freeza?" Tien asks.

"I'm not sure," Gohan says.

"We'll find out soon enough," Roshi says. They watch as Yamcha lands, and to their surprise Puar is with him.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha says, "I'm glad to see the fighting hasn't started yet."

"You brought Puar along?" Roshi asks. Yamcha smiles.

"I live here too!" Puar says.

"Cat, you had best keep a low profile," Roshi says, "That goes double for you, pig!"

Puar and Oolong look at one another. "I may have an idea…" Oolong says. As the Freeza Force ships get closer, they watch as Jaco's patrol ship flies over head and lands, with Jaco, Bulma and Launch hoping out.

"Hey," Yamcha says, "Launch, if you're here, where's Daikon and Muuli?"

"We left them with Bulma's parents," Launch says, "Just because Bulma was fine with her boys running amok trying to save the world, doesn't mean I am."

"It's probably for the best," Kami says, "Although an extra Super Saiyan wouldn't hurt…"

"Ma'am, I believe this is a poor decision!" Nappa says greeting Bulma.

"He's right, Mom," Gohan says, "There's no telling what these guys capable of." Bulma says nothing as she tosses a capsule, revealing a small case with two scouters within it. She puts one on and looks at the ships.

"I may not be a fighter, Gohan, put I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Bulma says, "Okay, looks like most of these guys are below 10,000...but there's two I'm not getting any kind of reading on at all."

"One has to be Freeza," Kami says, "I wonder who the other is…"

"Kami, do you have any ideas on who that could be?" Yamcha asks.

"No, Yamcha, but we'll find out soon enough," Kami says and Bulma tosses another capsule, handing a scouter to Launch, who dons it. They watch as two figures emerge from the main ship - one floating beside the other, Freeza, still sitting in his hover pod.

"How droll," Freeza says, holding his arm out. He gains a wicked smiles and fires a Death Beam right at North City, completely destroying it. The Z-Fighters gasp in horror.

"That...monster!" Krillin says.

"And you said that Freeza can get _stronger_?!" Tien asks as he and Chiaotzu exchange a worried look.

"You better get over yourselves real quick," Roshi says, "We're the only thing standing between him and this world being a pile of dust!"

Freeza notices the Z-Fighters and whispers something to Sorbet, who nods. They watch as the emperor makes his way over to him. "Greetings, Earthlings! As you no doubt have guessed, I am Lord Freeza! And look at this...a grown up half-breed with pick hair. No doubt you are Kakarot's brat that was on Namek? Who is the other one? Your brother?"

Gohan looks at Trunks, who's holding Ranch's hand.

"Don't worry about them, Freeza," Gohan says, "Why are you here?"

"That should be obvious, should it not? Your father _killed_ me, and I intend to get full satisfaction,"

"You won't find any satisfaction here, Freeza," Gohan replies, "My father's not on Earth right now, so I suggest you take your forces and leave, _now_."

Freeza laughs, "Not on Earth? How sad, he can't even defend his world. Oh, and look at this, the great general Nappa. I see one traitor, and...oh, look, Sorbet, up on that cliff."

Freeza points at Vegeta, now standing with his arms crossed.

"That's Prince Vegeta!" Sorbet says, "He's been here on Earth this entire time?!"

Vegeta only glares at Freeza, "Come now, Vegeta, join me in eradicating this world. You know these people, if you wish you can consider slaughtering them personally as proof of your renewed loyalty."

Vegeta flies over and looks Freeza dead in the eye, "Well well, Freeza, back from the dead. Well done," Vegeta says, "I suppose all these ships are supposed to scare me."

"You'd be a fool if you weren't afraid," Freeza says. Vegeta only grins and spits on Freeza. Freeza sneers at Vegeta as he wipes the spittle from his face.

"There's your loyalty, Freeza," Vegeta says, turning around. Freeza growls and fires off several Death Beams, but each one barely misses him.

"Sorbet, give the command, _now!_ "

"Yes, sir!" Sorbet says, "Soldiers...assemble!"

Everyone watches as the Freeza Forces fly out of their ships, so numerous that it begins to get noticeably dark.

"I'm warning you, Freeza," Gohan yells, "It doesn't have to be this way! Just take your forces and leave!"

"I'll make you a counter offer," Freeza says, "I shall grant this world the same mercy your father gave me."

Gohan hangs his head, "Then that's how it's going to be, huh?" He flies back to everyone else, but Gohan stops as he looks up at Vegeta, now in his Super Saiyan 2 state. Vegeta laughs as Freeza watches.

"Sir...Vegeta, he's-" Sorbet says.

"It appears that Super Saiyan garbage wasn't limited to just Kakarot," Freeza says, "Have the men be on alert, I'm sure if Vegeta can manage it, these other monkeys can as well."

"Is he just showing off?" 18 asks, but Vegeta only holds his arms forward. Gohan smiles. _Glad to have you back in the mix._

"HEY FREEZA!" Vegeta yells, "NICE ARMY YOU GOT THERE. BE A SHAME IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO IT!"

"What is he talking about?" Freeza asks, but Sorbet only watches nervously.

" _FINAL…..FLASH!_ " Vegeta yells as a Final Flash heads right towards the vanguard of Freeza's army. They watch as thousands of soldiers are incinerated as the massive beam connects.

"Holy crap!" Oolong says, "Overkill much?!"

Vegeta begins laughing maniacally at the large gap as he lands back on the cliff, turning normal, "There, I did my fair share and then some."

"...Sorbet, do it." Freeza says.

"Soldiers," Sorbet says, "ATTACK!"

The Freeza Forces fly at full speed towards the Z-Fighters, while Bulma pulls out another capsule.

"Ma'am, you really need to leave!" Nappa yells.

"Oh, I don't think so," Bulma says, giving the capsule a toss. A black VTOL aircraft appears. Bulma smiles as she reveals a small, travel size bottle of hairspray. "Launch, come here," she says. Launch does so, with a small grin. Bulma then sprays it in front of Launch's noise, causing her to sneeze and her hair to change color. A few chuckles are heard from some of the Z-Fighters. Launch gives a wicked grin.

"Bulma...that vessel is constructed of klangite!" Jaco says in amazement, "It's gotta be worth more than this planet's GDP! Where did you get that much?!"

Bulma smiles as she opens the cockpit. Launch climbs in while Bulma speaks, "Oh, Gohan has an old friend who can get me as much as I need," she says, climbing in as well.

"Alright guys, everyone stay sharp," Gohan says as the Z-Fighters (except Vegeta, who's just standing nonchalantly) assume fighting poses. Puar and Oolong look at each other and nod, while Master Roshi uses his Max Power technique.

"If you lose focus, find someone that's not paying attention and knock the hell out of them!" Roshi says. Bulma's aircraft takes off, hovering in position behind them.

"Alright, Launch, you ready?" Bulma says as she turns an impressive HUD.

"You bet, let's kick their asses!" Launch says, squeezing a trigger. An impressive amount of lasers come firing out of the aircraft, mowing down half of the first wave of soldiers.

"Where the hell did she…?" Yajirobe asks.

"Bulma built a laser pistol when she was only a child," Jaco explains, "Evidently she's been working on improvements."

Freeza glares at Sorbet, "Sorbet, I thought this planet's technology was deemed to be inferior. And yet that woman somehow not only has a scouter, but also high grade military lasers. How did our scouts screw this one up?"

"Uh, well sir, we can't really account for the achievements of a private citizen…" Sorbet says.

"No, apparently we can't," Freeza says.

The battle begins, and although the Z-Fighters are easily outnumbered, they more than make up for it in sheer skill and power, with even the weakest of the group, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe, showing their own abilities thanks to Chiaotzu's psychic powers and Yajirobe's skill with a katana, proving to be surprisingly agile in spite of his size and age.

Most of the Freeza soldiers fall in only one hit, and seeing how outclassed they are, they soon begin resorting to group tactics in a vain attempt to even the odds.

"Hey, look at the little girl!" a soldier yells as a group surrounds Ranch.

"Mistake number one…" Ranch says, grinning as she launches a brutal assault of her own as punches and kicks fly, decimating the group. She continues moving forward, like a Saiyan tornado through a large group of soldiers, laughing the entire time.

"I...don't get it!" Sorbet says, astonished, "These Saiyans...the strongest was Prince Vegeta, and he topped out at 18,000! And of course Kakarot, but that's a legend, he's _supposed_ to be strong!"

"Yes, she's going through them like copy paper," Freeza says, "It was this kind of estimation that lead to our downfall on Namek, Sorbet. There is no doubt in my mind that those events inspired all of these pests to increase their own power, should something like this ever happen again."

"Then...we should fall back and regroup!" Sorbet says in a panic. Freeza gives him an icy stare.

"Retreat?" Freeza asks, "This is precisely what I knew would happen, Sorbet. Of course, I didn't account for Kakarot not being here, but this little ruckus should be more than enough to get his attention."

"You're...using the men as bait?"

"Oh ho ho ho," Freeza laughs, "Not just all the men. _All of us_."

"There's too many!" Yamcha says, dual wielding baseball bats as a group converges on him.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Nappa says, now resorting to moves reminiscent of a wrestler.

"Time to die, old man!" another soldier yells descending on Master Roshi.

"Oh, there's been a terrible mistake," Roshi says, assuming a fighting pose, "Now I have to teach you a lesson."

"Ha, what's that?" The soldier asks. He gets his response in the form of a roundhouse kick to the gut.

"Old martial arts masters don't get that way by being easy to kill," Roshi says, running off to a new target.

In the skies, Bulma flies her aircraft with expert precision through the mob of soldiers while Launch relentlessly guns them down.

"Oh, it's like a video game!" Launch laughs, firing off more laser blasts.

Freeza watches the aircraft and growls. "Warriors I can understand, but I will not let technology make a mockery of _me_!" He fires a small barrage of Death Beams at the plane. Inside, Bulma feels the impacts as the plane gets it.

"What was that?!" Launch yells out.

"I think it was Freeza!" Bulma says, taking evasive action, "Good news is minimal damage. Damn, this klangite is good stuff!"

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" Oolong yells out, appearing _exactly_ like Goku.

"It's him, get him!" A soldier yells out, as a group converges on Oolong. He hits the deck, covering his head in fear, but at that moment Yajirobe comes sailing over, swinging his katana like none before him. Oolong turns back into his normal pig form and looks up at the ronin.

"See, told you it would it work!" Yajirobe says.

"Whatever, don't' make me do that again!" Oolong says, catching his breath.

"That's what that one's for!" Yajirobe says, pointing at Puar, whose face is one of terror.

"What?!" Puar asks.

Almost bored, Goten and Trunks fend off a large company of soldiers attacking them.

"You know," Trunks said, "When I heard these guys were coming, I was kind of excited."

"Yeah, me too," Goten says,"Dad and Uncle Raditz always talked about how scary these guys were!"

"This is just _boring_ ," Trunks says as he pulls off some half-assed kicks and punches.

"Hey Trunks, how come your dad's not fighting?" Goten asks, "He's one of the strongest here."

"I bet he knows these guys are chumps, that's why," Trunks replies.

"There he is, the traitor!" one mook yells out as about a hundred soldiers surround Vegeta.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Vegeta says without even looking at them.

"You're under arrest for desertion, and uh…" a different mook says, "Anyway, you're in a lot of trouble pal."

Vegeta stands and laughs, "Oh, _I'm_ the one in _trouble_?! Did you see what happened to about five thousand of your pathetic little friends? Listen, I don't really do this...but just walk away. None of you are worth the air it'll take to kick your asses."

"Captain...maybe we should do what he says?" a lower ranked soldier says.

"We got numbers on our side, attack!" the captain yells. Vegeta only sighs and jumps up with a spinning kick, easily clearing out the soldiers.

 _Dumbasses,_ he thinks as he sits back down.

"We're doing fine!" Kami says, fighting with ihs back to Gohan, "But I don't think some our friends can last much longer!"

"You're right!" Gohan says, "Everyone that can, split up!"

"Right," Tien says as he flies off with a large group in pursuit. Krillin and Jaco do likewise.

"I have to admit," Jaco says to Krillin as they fly next to one another, "When I saw you, I had no idea you'd be this strong!"

"Well, not to brag," Krillin says, "I'm probably the strongest human there is! Though, that's not saying much next to those Saiyans…"

"I see!" Jaco says as they both stop, taking care of the group pursuing them, "And what do you do with this power?"

"I'm a cop," Krillin says, dispatching several soldiers easily.

"Really?" Jaco asks.

"No, stop, go away!" Puar says, dodging like crazy a barrage of energy blasters coming right down towards him.

"Nimble bastard, but I got you now!" a soldier says. Puar screams and closes his eyes, when he hears the sound of an energy blast. He opens his eyes to see the soldier, now dead, in front of him, with Chiaotzu floating above, smiling, his hand out and his finger pointed.

"Chiaotzu, behind you!" Puar yells. Chiaotzu turns, and holding his hands up, freezes another soldier in place.

"Go, run!" Chiaotzu yells, and Puar nods and does so.

"What the hell are you?!" the soldier asks in terror, but Chiaotzu says nothing as he drops the hold, pointing again.

" _Dodon Ray!"_ he yells, taking the soldier out.

Meanwhile, four soldiers are trying their damnedest, attacking 17 in earnest, who's only standing their taking each blow.

"17, what are you doing?!" 18 asks, watching her brother taking each shot. He only shrugs at her.

"Observing futility," 17 says as two other soldiers join in.

 _Always kidding around,_ 18 says. She turns and sees another group pursuing Ranch, and smiles, flying towards her.

 _Man, I hope Uncle Gohan is seeing this!_ Ranch thinks, gleefully flying. She sees 18 heading towards her. She smiles and nods as 18 winks, diving down, leading the soldiers right into the path of 18's assault.

Meanwhile, Tien flies at high speed through a forest, avoiding with surgical grace even the leaves on the tree branches, deliberately keeping his speed in check as to not get too far ahead.

 _There it is,_ Tien smiles as he sees the opening of a cavern. He increases his speed and flies in.

"Hey, the tri-clops thinks he can hide, get him boys!" a soldier yells, leading a large group into the cavern.

" _KIKOHO!"_ echoes throughout the forest, and a moment later, Tien flies out, smiling as the cavern collapses.

The battle continues, with Freeza wearing a grimace the entire time, extremely displeased with the performance of his army as their numbers dwindle.

"Uh, my lord?" Sorbet begins, "Perhaps we should regroup?" Freeza turns and gives a meanincing look to Sorbe

"Why? I made it perfectly clear that only the strong would survive in my army. If they can't handle the weaker warriors, what use are they?"

"But...we'll have nobody left at this rate!" Sorbet protests.

"Did you forget your 'prized' underlings? The ones you praised as being equals to Zarbon and Dodoria?" Freeza replies. Sorbet looks at both Shisami, eager for battle, and Tagoma, watching stoically. "Although, I do see one pest beginning to get on my nerves…"

Freeza points his finger and follows the path of Bulma's aircraft, smiling as he fires off a stronger Death Beam. It hits the center of it, but it only wavers a little bit. "How?!" Freeza demands angrily.

"It appears that craft is made of solid klangite!" Sorbet says in amazement, "But...to get that much...on this world…"

 _Curse their resourcefulness_ , Freeza thinks to himself, _Never again shall I underestimate ANYONE!_

Together, Kami and Gohan fight back to back, easily taking on wave after wave of soldiers. Slowly but surely, the numbers in the Freeza Force dwindle, until all that remains are a handful of soldiers, and even then they're barely moving. The rest of the Z-Fighters gather, while Bulma lands her aircraft, with both her and Launch exiting.

"So much for that plan," Gohan yells out to Freeza, "Freeza! You've lost your army...but this can all end now. All you have to do is get back on your ship and leave."

"Oh, I think not," Freeza says, turning to Shisami and Tagoma, "Shisami...show your emperor what you can do."

"Gladly," Shisami says, flying forward towards Gohan. He smiles as he looks at Gohan, "This will be fun."

"That offer extends to you, too," Gohan says, "Look, I don't want to hurt you, but you're in way over your head."

"We'll see about that!" Shisami says as he begins to attack. Gohan easily dodges and blocks his blows, while the rest of the Z-Fighters watch.

"Enough of this…" Tagoma says. A moment later, Shisami's attacks stop as an energy blast hits him in the back. He lands, dead.

"Tagoma?!" Sorbet says in shock, "What are you doing? Attacking your own side?!"

"Shut up!" Tagoma says, "I don't answer to you anymore."

Freeza watches with great interest. "What? I am your superior, Tagoma!" Sorbet yells.

"No...you merely have a _higher_ rank," Tagoma says coldly.

The Z-Fighters discuss this treachery among themselves while Tagoma turns to Sorbet.

"Lord Freeza showed me the real meaning of power. I should thank you, commander...your insistence that he use me for his training helped me realize that vision. Each day he took me to the brink of death...and each night I went into our own medical capsules, leaving stronger...only for everything to repeat. Soon I realized that I existed to serve Lord Freeza, and the only warriors worthy of serving were the strong. Lord Freeza, let me deal with this trash for you! It can be my gift to you."

"Oh?" Freeza says, perplexed, "Very well, Tagoma. If you do well enough, perhaps I'll even give you a galaxy to rule over."

"Thank you, my lord!" Tagoma says, flying down and standing in front of the Z-Fighters. Kami readies himself, but Gohan holds his hand up.

"No," Gohan says, "He's beyond you...I'll handle this."

"Are you sure, Gohan?" Kami asks. Gohan only nods. Tagoma grins as he begins to attack, with Gohan, while managing to dodge, clearly caught off guard by the speed of Tagoma. Backlipping, Gohan manages to put a small amount of distance between him and Tagoma, and quickly activates his ultimate form, resuming the attack, though it becomes obvious to everyone that even that isn't enough to stop Tagoma.

"I don't get it, has Gohan not been training?" Krillin asks, but Nappa shakes his head.

"No, well, not as hard as he used to. Whoever this guy is...I don't know where he came from," Nappa says.

"His power is comparable to Buu…" Kami says in total disbelief. Ranch and Goten exchange a look and nod at each other, while Vegeta stands and watches, unusually concerned.

They watch as Tagoma gains the upper hand and begins brutally attacking Gohan with glee. Bulma grimaces as she watches her son get decimated.

***

Beerus leans back, watching a sparring contest between Raditz and Goku with some interest.

"So...you're saying both of them have the same _power_ as a Super Saiyan God...without actually utilizing the form?" he asks Whis. Whis nods. "Very impressive. One Saiyan reaching those heights is understandable, but two…"

"It appears Goku always has been the driving force for his companions to push their limits. Nearly all of them were his rivals at one point. Even the Earthings, the weakest of his companions, have reached levels unheard of for that planet," Whis explains.

"Ah," Beerus says, leaning over and grabbing a slice of pizza, courtesy of Vegeta's own enterprise. He takes a bite and smiles. "Amazing. It's greasy yet...absolutely delightful. I'm still surprised Vegeta ended up making this. I'm even more surprised you didn't bring him along."

"Well...three Saiyans would have been a bit much," Whis says. He smiles for a moment and looks at his staff. "Oh...what's this, a message?"

"Huh?" Beerus says, "Who in the world is _that_ important?"

"It appears to be Vegeta's wife," Whis says in surprise.

"That dimwitted beauty?!" Beerus asks. Whis nods. He listens to the message.

" _Whis...Bulma needs to talk to you as soon as possible! If you speak to her, she has a Super Deluxe Strawberry Sundae for you and Lord Beerus, and plenty more treats!"_

"A sundae?" Beerus asks.

"It's a type of ice cream dessert," Whis says, "Although...Maron seems rather distressed. It's unusual she would be speaking for Bulma. Very well..."

Videl sat in her kitchen, holding a small spoon with a green paste on it, and making airplane noises, "Open up for the airplane!" she says, making more noise as the spoon enters the open mouth of a happy and hungry Pan.

" _We interrupt this broadcast for a special report!"_

Videl turned and looked at the TV, showing a scene of what remained of North City.

" _Jimmy Firecracker here on what was until a few moments ago the outskirts of North City! We've got an aerial view here, but it looks like a massive bomb of some kind has completely destroyed the town! Nearby, we - Lionel, can you get them? Alright folks, if you have children, you might want to have them leave the room."_

Videl watches as the image shifts to several Freeza Force spaceships on the ground, and the sheer bodies from the massacre of the Freeza Forces.

" _It looks like Earth is actually being invaded by some kind of alien force! Strangely, it is not going so well for the would be invaders, as you can see. It looks like only a handful of the invaders are left and...wait, down there, Lionel, zoom in!"_

To Videl's surprise, the camera zooms in on a tall man in a green tracksuit and pink hair locked in a brutal battle with a tall, greyish alien. She gasps. "Oh my God!"

" _If I'm not mistaken, that man there is no other than Son Gohan, champion of the Cell Games from just over a decade ago! This must be quite serious if not only Son Gohan but his cohorts from that battle are taking part in this!_ "

"Daddy!" Pan says happily. Videl turns and nervously laughs at her daughter.

"That's right, Pan, that's your Daddy…" Videl says. _Oh Gohan, please don't make me a widow on live television..._

Gohan breathes heavily as he tries to fight off the onslaught from Tagoma, only to continue to be completely dominated.

"There's nothing we can do about it…" Krillin says in defeat.

"Wrong," Kami says, charging in and attacking. Goten and Ranch smile, and quickly fuse, while 17 and 18 attack as well.

"What in the...Lord Freeza, those two children…" Sorbet says in shock.

"Yes, Metamoran Fusion," Freeza says, "A useful little trick, those two monkeys should see a considerable increase to their power. Now we shall see what Tagoma is made of."

Tagoma smiles as he easily deflects the oncoming blows from the additional combatants, while Ranten slowly walks forward, grinning ear to ear. The four attackers are blown back, and Tagoma stares down at his latest foe.

"You seem awfully cocky," Tagoma says, "Didn't you see what happened to your friends? You should run now...but if you stay, I'll give you a quick death."

"Nah, that's alright, eggman," Ranten says, "Gohan's out of practice, and these other guys aren't nearly as strong as me."

Tagoma laughs, "Is that a fact? Fine, kid. Let's make this interesting. I'll give you one free shot. You better make it count."

"One free shot, eh?" Ranten says. Ranten turns around to see Launch and Bulma yelling at him, but he only smiles and looks back at Tagoma. "Guess we better make this quick. My moms don't want me to play with you. Don't worry, pal, I'll make it count...just for you. But first…."

Ranten powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and smiles cockily, while Tagoma watches, unimpressed.

"I got a question. My dads are farmers. You know what the trick is to getting started?" Ranten asks, pulling back, "A COUPLE OF ACRES!" And with that, Ranten delivers a stiff uppercut right into Tagoma's crotch. The bald beast that had only moments earlier been fighting Gohan, Kami, 17 and 18 with ease falls over, yelling in intense pain, grabbing his crotch.

"Tagoma?" Freeza says in surprise, "Tagoma, get up! I will not accept that you can fall in one blow."

Gohan and the others fall back, while Ranten laughs at his own joke. Bulma shakes her head. "Is he _ever_ serious?"

" _Hello….hello Bulma? Maron said you needed to speak with me?"_ Whis' voice cries out. Bulma smiles.

"It's about damn time!" she yells, "Whis, we need Goku and Raditz back here now! It's Freeza!"

"Oh dear…" Jaco says, "It seems the stress from all of this has finally gotten to her."

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asks, "She's talking to the guy who takes care of Lord Beerus."

Jaco laughs, "As I told her, Lord Beerus is only a myth."

"No, he's not," Kami says, completely serious. Jaco scans the rest of the Z-Fighters, their expressions confirming what Kami has said. As this goes on, Launch makes her way up to Vegeta.

"Why the hell are you just standing here doing nothing?!" she demands. Vegeta stares at her.

"Simple. All these weaklings may have entertained themselves fighting Freeza's underlings...but this new one has power beyond any of them. I'm sure Kakarot's kid can handle him...sooner or later, but just what do you think Freeza has in mind? The fact is...you'll _need_ me. Your daughter was a fool to resort to that fusion trick. As much as it pains me to say it, my own power along with Ranten's might have been enough to deal with Freeza. But now...we'll have to finish this fast..."

" _Freeza? I was under the impression he's been long dead…"_ Whis replies.

"No, he's here, and he brought his entire army! We've taken care of almost all of them, but Freeza himself hasn't made a move!"

***

Beerus sits up, attentive, "I wonder just...well, it doesn't matter _how_. Boys," Beerus calls up to Raditz and Goku, motioning to them. The two brothers stop and fly down.

"Yes, Lord Beerus?" Goku says, but Beerus only motions towards Whis and the staff, "What's going on? Why is he talking with Bulma?"

 _What's happening?_ Raditz wonders, taking a look. _I've never seen Bulma this worried._

" _Raditz? Where's your brother? We have a problem!"_

"Bulma? Kakarot's here...but what happened?"

" _I don't have much time to explain, but it's Freeza! He's come back to life, and he's here now! He's invading Earth!"_

"Freeza?!" Goku says. He turns to Whis, "Whis...how long will it take us to get back to Earth at top speed?"

"I'd say close to half an hour…" Whis replies.

"Half an hour? That's too long," Goku says.

"Here's an idea," Beerus says, "How about you stop relying on us and figure this one out yourself? You have that nifty Instant Transmission technique."

"Yeah," Goku says, closing his eyes, "But we're so far away. I can't pick up on any of them."

"Dammit, Kakarot," Raditz says, looking into the staff, "Bulma, this important. Tell Gohan or one of the others to go all out! Use as much power as they can!"

" _What, why?_ "

"Because then Kakarot might be able to lock onto them! It's the only way!"

" _Right!"_

***

Cockily, Ranten approaches Freeza, grinning. "So, you're the boogeyman our dads told us about. I thought you'd be taller."

Freeza watches Ranten, "And you...some kind of fused monkey. You bested my strongest warrior in one blow. I suppose you think that victory somehow translates to an easy one with me?"

"Why don't you hop down here and find out?" Ranten says, tauntingly, "I heard how fast my...dad? Uncle? I don't know what he is, but I heard how quick Goku kicked your butt. I bet I can do it faster."

"Oh ho ho ho," Freeza says, "Even Vegeta's own arrogance is nothing compared to this. Well, child…."

But at that moment, the fusion splits, revealing Ranch and Goten, standing completely shocked.

"Oh?" Freeza says, looking at them, "Wait...the male child...yes, his face is _quite_ familiar. No doubt this is the offspring of Kakarot."

Ranch and Goten quickly fly away while Freeza grins.

"Sir...that Earth woman...the one that's Kakarot's mate, she's talking to thin air," Sorbet says.

"Yes, I've been listening," Freeza says, "Although I doubt she's losing her mind. Did you hear the name she mentioned? She said 'Raditz' and asked where his brother was. Think for one moment, Sorbet. The klangite, the incredible power we've witnessed...I'd say she's actually made contact."

Slowly, Tagoma pulls himself up, staggering forward, his teeth grinding. He looks at Freeza, who only shakes his head in disappointment.

Kami looks at Bulma, his acute sense of hearing having picked up on Raditz's suggestion. He turns to Gohan, "Spike your energy _now_ , Gohan! Don't hold back, the fate of the planet depends on this!"

Gohan nods, entering his Ultimate form as he focuses, channeling more and more power.

"I won't let you!" Tagoma yells, charging at him.

"We have to buy Gohan time!" Kami yells, tossing two Senzu beans to 17 and 18, who both quickly eat them. Kami eats one as well "You two, distract him! I have to try something…"

Kami raises his hands while 17 and 18 pull a routine of tag team attacks, both doing their best to avoid being hit by the furious blows of Tagoma. The former guardian turns to the remaining gathered Z-Fighters, "All of you, lend me your energy!"

They look at each other confused, until Master Roshi puts his hands out, with the rest following suit. They watch as a sphere begins to form above Kami's arms, quickly growing in size. _Gohan's power is getting massive,_ Kami thinks, _Lord of Worlds...forgive me, but it seems I have no choice._ Gohan yells like mad, as slowly the pure white aura begins to take on a yellowish hue. _There, now!_

"Both of you, get out of there!" Kami yells. Tagoma turns to Kami, but stops for a moment as he sees the huge sphere of energy. Kami smiles as he unleashes it.

"What?!" Tagoma yells, throwing his hands up as the Spirit Bomb descends upon him, only to begin yelling in pure agony. The Spirit Bomb detonates, creating a brilliant white light.

"That…" Sorbet says, speechless. "Fascinating," Freeza says.

Kami breathes heavily, turning to Gohan. "Good, keep going," Kami says.

 _I….need more!_ Gohan thinks, _I won't let this bastard kill all of us! Not Mom, not Videl, and not Pan!_

Gohan yells, his hair turning golden, the aura still white.

***

"Wait," Goku says, focusing, "I got him! Raditz, grab on!"

"It's about time!" Raditz says, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"See ya!" Goku says to Beerus and Whis. The two watch as the Saiyan brothers vanish. Beerus sighs.

"He could have taken us with him," Beerus says in frustration, "Whis, we should probably get going. Let's make a little side trip to Planet Yardrat first, though."

"I hope you're being sarcastic," Whis says.

"Maybe, maybe not," Beerus says, "Although I have to wonder, Whis, for as long as we've been together, how come you've never learned that little trick? Even the Kais have something similar."

"I suppose being the fastest being in this universe just isn't good enough," Whis replies plainly.

"Oh, lighten up a bit," Beerus says, "Forget Yardrat, there's a sundae on Earth with our names on it."

***

As the smoke clears, Kami breathes heavily and watches as Tagoma, completely battered, stands up, discarding his cracked battle armor. _How much punishment can he take?!_ Kami thinks.

"I'll...MAKE YOU PAY FOR THATI!" Tagoma yells, unleashing a massive ki blast at Kami. _This is it..._ Kami thinks to himself, but before the blast can connect, he watches as it gets deflected into the distance.

"What?!" Tagoma yells in surprise. Kami smiles as he sees both Goku and Raditz standing before him.

"Sorry it took so long," Goku says. Raditz steps forward, glaring at Tagoma, while Goku goes and checks on Gohan.

"Dad?!" Gohan says, finally powering down. He collapses in exhaustion.

"Easy, son, easy," Goku says, picking him up.

"Am I...dying?" Gohan asks.

"No," Goku replies, "I was able to pick your ki up from Lord Beerus' planet. It's so remote it's hard to lock onto you guys from that distance. You really went all out, it looks like you don't have any gas left in the tank."

Gohan chuckles a bit as Goku helps him up, "I guess...I did okay…"

"You did fine," Goku says, looking at the other gathered Z-Fighters, all of them smiling at the pair's arrival.

"Sir, that's Kakarot!" Sorbet says, "He arrived out of nowhere? How?!"

"Must I explain _everything_ , Sorbet?" Freeza says, "Obviously that piece of monkey garbage paid a visit to the Yardrats and learned their annoying technique. His pink haired whelp must have been using himself as a beacon. But now...now the games begin."

"Then...that Saiyan with him must be Raditz, his brother!" Sorbet says.

"Yes," Freeza says.

"So...it's all true then," Raditz says, looking at the bodies of the defeated Freeza Force, and taking a look at Tagoma, "What's with him?"

"He's Freeza's strongest warrior," Kami explains, "Don't underestimate him, his power is intense. It might be even comparable to Majin Buu."

"Really?" Raditz says, stepping forward, "You hear that?" Raditz yells at Tagoma, "My friend here thinks you're one of the mightest beings in the universe. Tell me - you think you have enough left for one fight?"

"You think I'm afraid of some low level Saiyan?" Tagoma says.

Raditz laughs, "Low level? Kami, do you have a Senzu?"

"What?" Kami asks in shock, "Raditz, you can't be serious!"

"I am," Raditz says, turning and looking at Kami. He gives his old friend a small smile, _If you can hear my thoughts, trust me._

 _Very well,_ Kami thinks, _But I hope you know what you're doing._

"Here," Kami says, handing a Senzu Bean to him, "We only have two left."

"Thank you, we shouldn't need them," Raditz says, but at that instance, he hears a high pitch. Kami gasps and looks down at his chest.

"What…?" Kami says, falling down. Raditz's eyes go wide in shock, grabbing the Namekian. He looks at him, and only sees Kami's lifeless eyes.

"Oh ho ho ho," Freeza says, "He put up a good fight, but he _is_ still just a slug, and how fitting...dying with his stomach on the ground, like so many of the other worthless slugs I destroyed."

Raditz takes a deep breath and stands up slowly. "Kakarot…" he says, "Take Kami to the Lookout. Once we finish this, we can use the Dragon Balls on Namek to bring him back."

Goku glares at Freeza with pure contempt, "You sure? I'd rather settle this _now_."

"No, brother," Raditz says, looking at Freeza and then Tagoma, "First the underling...then you can play with Freeza."

Goku nods, "Fine," he says, grabbing Kami, and using Instant Transmission.

"He...he killed Kami in one shot!" Krillin says, now completely terrified, "What the hell is Raditz doing?!"

"He's...giving that guy a Senzu Bean?" Nappa says, "What is he thinking?!"

Vegeta watches, _They've become way too soft. It should be obvious...Raditz and Kakarot found some kind of power, and they want to see what it can do. This opponent would be the perfect opportunity. Damn both of them…_

Watching the TV from inside the main entertainment room of Capsule Corps, Pilaf, Mai and Shu gasp as they watch Kami fall.

"He killed Piccolo?!" Pilaf yells in horror.

"I don't think that's Piccolo, sir," Mai says, "He just looks like him!"

"Yeah, but did you hear that name they were shouting?" Shu asks. Pilaf and Mai look at each other.

"He said…" Pilaf says, realizing where he's heard the name before, "No! No, it can't be Freeza!"

"Sire, look at that guy they were fighting! And if we look here, this guy in blue!"

"Those are the two that stole the Dragon Balls!" Mai says, "And now they've come back to destroy Earth!"

"What are we going to do, sire?!" Shu asks, beginning to panic.

"Silence! My brilliant mind will figure this out!" Pilaf says, watching the TV and thinking. "I know! Mai, find a plane or a helicopter! That guy said he might find a use for us if they return!"

"You want to defect?!" Mai shrieks.

"No, I want to survive!" Pilaf says, "Did you see the punishment that grey guy was giving Bulma's kid?!"

"Sire, if we do that and this Freeza guy loses…" Shu begins.

"Damn, you're right," Pilaf says. He smiles, "I know! Mai, Shu! Grab a broom and a mop!"

"...Sir?" Mai asks, confused.

"We're going to make this entire building spotless! Then Bulma won't suspect a thing!" Pilaf says.

"You…" Raditz says, tossing the Senzu Bean to Tagoma, " _Eat it_. It'll heal your wounds and restore your stamina."

"Do it, Tagoma," Freeza commands, "That slug gave it to his friends to help buy time for that piece of garbage."

"As you command, my lord," Tagoma says, eating the Senzu Bean. He takes a deep breath and channels up to full power. Raditz watches, unimpressed, "This shall be your undoing, Saiyan."

"No…" Raditz says, as a white aura engulfs him, " _IT SHALL BE YOURS_!"

He grabs Tagoma with lightning speed, and fires a large energy beam right through him, the light brilliant enough to cause everyone to shield their eyes. As they light fades, only Raditz remains, with no trace of Tagoma. A moment later, Goku appears, surprised to see Raditz standing alone.

"What...what happened?" Goku says. Raditz smiles, "I dealt with a threat. You hear that, Freeza? Our friends dealt with your little army, I dealt with your best soldier…"

"Yes, and of course, that means I will have to once again take a personal approach," Freeza says, exiting his hover chair and hopping down to the ground, "Although I should warn you, I am _far_ stronger than I was before. Surrender now and save everyone the trouble. Perhaps I shall even be merciful."

"I doubt that," Goku says, "And so what if you're stronger? You think I've been sitting on my ass for fifteen years? After everything I've been through, I'm amazed you even recognize me."

"Oh yes, I've heard your accolades, Kakarot. Strong enough to destroy even the likes of Majin Buu. We can sit here playing 'I'm stronger than you' all day, but I _do_ have my vengeance to attend to," Freeza says, "On Namek I overestimated your own Saiyan lust for battle, a mistake that cost my dearly. Behold, Kakarot, my final form that you denied me!"

Goku and Raditz watch as an eerie purple light begins to emanate from Freeza, that steadily grows in size.

"Everyone, get down!" Goku yells as he and Raditz fly back. Vegeta stands, watching in awe as Freeza's transformation continues. _Is this the power Freeza has hidden all along?_ He thinks, _No...somehow he's gotten stronger. I wouldn't stand a chance…_

The energy glows, engulfing the nearby soldiers, vaporizing them, and shortly thereafter, the energy ceases. Freeza stands, a purple-white aura surrounding him. Raditz and Goku gasp as the shorter, leaner former in front of them, the skin white, his familiar horns now gone.

***

Mr. Satan watches in horror at the power being put on by Freeza as he cracks open a beer, his eyes completely wide.

"Oh, if anybody can get us through this, Goku can…" he says to himself.

" _Major turbulence here, folks! We're-what? The engine is on fire!" Folks, I gotta-"_

Across the world, everyone watched ZTV's broadcast turn to static.

***

"That chopper's going down!" Nappa yells.

"It's okay," Tien says, "They're fine, I can see their parachutes."

"Right," Bulma says, looking at Goten and Trunks, "You two, go get those guys to safety, got it?"

"Oh come on!" Trunks says, "I want to see Goten's dad fight!"

"No, she's right," Gohan says, "It's too dangerous."

" _I'll_ go," Ranch says, flying up. Trunks sighs and the two boys follow suit.

Meanwhile, Goku stares at Freeza, now in his final form, in front of him.

"You really are a monster, aren't you?" Goku says, "You destroyed your own soldiers." Freeza only chuckles."I look at you and you know what I see, Freeza? A total waste. Your power is incredible, it's a shame you're rotten to the core."

"Can you take him, Kakarot?" Raditz asks. Goku looks at his brother.

"I'm not sure...but I know a way to find out," Goku says, approaching the tyrant. Raditz nods and flies off, joining the rest of the Z-Fighters, embracing an emotional (and now purple-haired) Launch.

"How disappointing, I was hoping you'd save yourself for last. I was hoping so much to make you watch as I annihilate your friends and family," Freeza says, "Well, get to it then, show off that pathetic super monkey form I'm sure you're proud of."

"Not yet," Goku says, assuming a fighting stance. The two stare at each other.

"What's going on, why aren't they fighting?" Trunks asks.

"They're gauging each other's strength," Tien says, "It's something experienced warriors can pick up."

"I just realized, I don't feel any power coming off of Dad at all," Gohan says.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I didn't sense anything from Raditz when he took that guy out, either," Krillin says, "What's the story with that?"

"Have all of you forgotten Goku's battle with Beerus?" Roshi asks, "Those two showed power that is completely _unrivaled_ , and did any of you feel ki coming off them?"

The Z-fighters look at one another, slowly getting Master Roshi's implication.

"But...Goku changed when he gained the power of a god," Tien says, "Both of them seem completely normal."

Raditz says nothing, only watching Freeza and his brother. Without warning, Freeza lets out a yell and begins his assault, with Goku blocking and dodging each attack with a concentrated, let seemingly minimal effort. A solid punch from the Saiyan sends Freeza reeling back into a rock formation, only for the tyrant to rebound and begin a second assault.

"Amazing," Gohan says, watching, "In spite of how strong Freeza's gotten, he hasn't landed a single blow."

The battle continues on, until finally, Goku kicks Freeza to the ground, landing near him. Freeza slowly stands, smiling.

"You seem awfully happy for someone being dominated," Goku says. Freeza grins. "Of course," Goku says, continuing, "We both know you're holding back."

"Yes, of course I am, well deduced, monkey," Freeza says, "Although, let's cut to the chase. Show me just what you're harboring as well."

"Alright," Goku says, closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath as a golden aura builds around him, and then, gradually, a blinding, bright blue sphere begins to grow out of him. The sphere fades away, and everyone gasps as Goku stands, his hair light blue, with his aura that color as well.

 _No..._ Vegeta thinks, _No, not again. Dammit, Kakarot! How many times must you reach a new height?!_

"Look at him," Tien says, "He's...blue."

"How far is he going to go?" Yamcha asks in disbelief.

"That's Goku for you," Bulma says, "He's never satisfied…"

Ranch smiles, while Goten and Trunks just look in in amazement. _Kick his ass, uncle._

"I suppose that form is adequate," Freeza says plainly.

"I thought we agreed not to hold back, Freeza," Goku says, "We both know this is an incredible leap."

Freeza shrugs, "And just what do you call this? 'Super Saiyan with Blue Hair-Dye'?"

"It's not that simple," Goku says, "And since I know you don't have much patience, about a year ago I tapped into a little power called 'Super Saiyan God', and you could say that _this_ is the Super Saiyan version of that."

"A Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, in other words?" Freeza asks. Goku smiles and nods. "You really need to work on your names, although, it has made me realize that perhaps I was wrong about you dumb monkeys afterall. A low-class warrior gaining the power of a deity, that's not garbage at all, is it?"

Freeza turns and looks at Vegeta, now seething, "It would seem that it was the _royalty_ that was trash this entire time. _Right, Vegeta_?"

Vegeta only watches and grits his teeth. Freeza turns back to Goku, "Of course, Kakarot, I am suitably impressed. Fortunately for me, this will only give me further vindication. In fact, if I hadn't reached a new level myself, this could prove to be quite problematic for me."

Goku's voice grows sterner, "Well, then how about you _show_ me instead of telling me?"

"Very well," Freeza says, extending his arms and powering up, as a fiery aura comes over him. The ground below him gives way, collapsing into the sea as everyone shields their eyes from the sheer intensity of the energy being put out. The ki reaches it peak, and Freeza yells, with it slowly subsiding. Standing almost gracefully, Freeza exhibits his new form: his entire body, excluding his hands, feet and a small area around his mouth, now golden. He smiles at Goku.

"I do hate gaudy names, but for the sake of your feeble little monkey brain, I call this form 'Golden Freeza'," he says, "It shall solidify my place at the top of the pecking order.

Raditz's eyes grow wide in surprise. _A new form?!_ He thinks.

"You aren't joking," Goku says, "In fact, you definitely have my attention now. I know one thing, this is going to be one hell of a fight."

Freeza smiles menacingly, and then resumes his attack, with Goku doing all he can to block and avoid his attacks. As the battle rages at speeds nearly none of the gathered onlookers can track, it becomes apparent from what they can see that Freeza is clearly in control.

 _This power he has...it's so intense!_ Goku thinks. _It feels like if I were to take just one shot from him, I'd be in serious trouble. Freeza wasn't bluffing._

"Come here, monkey!" Freeza yells, grabbing onto Goku's torso, and then wrapping his tail around him. Freeza quickly spins, sending Goku hurling towards a nearby mountain. Firing a ki blast, Goku destroys much of it, sailing past unscratched. Stopping himself, he turns and rushes back towards Freeza, who responds by firing off a large barrage of red blasts of his own.

"Dammit!" Goku yells, as he begins his own barrage as a counter, slowly moving forward and bridging the gap between them. The Z-Fighters watch in awe at the incredible speed the two are moving at as Freeza and Goku engage in hand-to-hand combat, devastating the surrounding landscape.

Bulma looks at Raditz, still observing the fight intently. "Why the hell are you just standing there and not helping your brother?"

Raditz looks at his sister-in-law and smiles, "Two reasons, Bulma. First, you know how stubborn Kakarot is when it comes to a fight. The only time he'll back down from a battle is when he knows he can't possibly win. If that happens, I suppose he _will_ ask me to help. Second, this new form that Kakarot has, this so called 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' is completely new to him. He'll want to see just what he is capable of. It's rare for him to find a stronger opponent these days."

"Maybe you're just scared, Raditz," Vegeta quips in. Raditz looks up at him.

"Should Kakarot fall, we'll see who's scared, Vegeta," Raditz retorts.

A bright red energy fills the sky as Freeza fires off a massive beam attack, with Goku quickly countering with a Kamehameha. Nappa's eyes go wide, "Everyone, hit the deck!" he yells as a massive explosion begins.

"Jeez, that was close!" Krillin says as 18 pulls him up. Raditz looks down at Launch, having shielded her, and smiles, seeing that she's alright.

"All that and they're right back at it," 17 says. _The doc never anticipated anybody getting this strong,_ he thinks.

"Hello!" a familiar voice rings out, and turning, everyone sees Whis and Beerus standing behind them.

"Damn, it took you two long enough!" Bulma says sternly. Whis smiles.

"My apologies, Bulma, but I'm afraid Lord Beerus and I ran into an unexpected visitor," Whis says politely.

"What a coincidence, so did we!" Bulma says, pointing at the battle between Goku and Freeza.

"Oh?" Whis says, observing. He smiles again, "Yes, that is indeed Freeza, back from the dead."

"Never mind that, Whis," Beerus says, stepping forward, "Where is this sundae I've heard so much about, I must try it!"

The Z-Fighters exchange shocked glances as the God of Destruction asks that question.

"Here," Bulma says, tossing a small capsule. Whis and Beerus both take a seat, grabbing spoons. Beerus then looks up at Vegeta, "Excuse me, but did you prepare this one as well, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's jaw drops, but says nothing as Beerus takes a bit. "Oh my, this is positively delightful! Whis, it's like there's a party in my mouth, and everyone is invited!"

"I'm glad you like it," Bulma says, turning back to the fight, where Goku is taking several knees to his chest from Freeza.

"Freeza certainly seems impressive, doesn't he?" Beerus asks. "That's quite a jump in strength."

"Yes, he's even giving Goku some trouble," Whis replies.

The pair land, and Freeza slowly advances on Goku.

"There's no way around it, Freeza, I can't deny how strong you've gotten, you're actually giving me quite a bit of trouble," Goku says, "It took me years of hard work, blood and sweat to get this far, but you might have exceeded me in only a few months."

Freeza snickers, "Don't sell yourself short, Kakarot. Your own power is great and I respect that, however, even a monkey with god-like power is _still_ a monkey, and therefore inferior! You will die as I did, a charred corpse! But take solace as you won't die alone. After you, perhaps your brother will be next, and then Vegeta, and the whole lot of your weakling friends! And then-"

Freeza stops as he realizes two new additions to the crowd watching. "What?! B-Beerus?!"

"I'm going to pretend you said 'Lord', Freeza," Beerus says, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, of course, forgive me, Lord Beerus!" Freeza says, panic growing in his voice, "Do you mean to interfere in my battle?"

"Why would I do that?" Beerus asks. "I'm only here to enjoy this sundae."

"You're not going to stop me from having my vengeance?" Freeza asks.

"Only if you don't take the hint," Beerus says, "I could care less about whatever unfinished business you have with the Saiyans, but do it somewhere else. I'd hate to confuse any dust from your battle with sprinkles."

"How can you say that? He's going to kill us all!" Bulma says. Beerus looks at her, "This is hardly the first time your planet's been on the ropes, Bulma. Your husband killed Freeza and now he wants revenge. This is a petty dispute, nothing more. Besides, I'm a _destroyer_ , not a judge. _However_...so long as you stay close to me, I'll make sure no harm falls to you."

After Beerus says this, Bulma and the rest of the Z-Fighters slowly inch their way as close as possible to Beerus. Freeza nods and turns back to Goku.

"Well then, where were we?" Freeza asks, floating into the sky and producing a massive Death Ball above him.

"Oh, no," Goku says as Freeza laughs, unleashing the Death Ball right towards Goku. " _Kamehameha!"_ he yells, channeling all his power into the energy wave, but it's not enough as the Death Ball reaches him, sending him hurtling towards the ground.

 _I've got to stop this!_ Goku thinks, pushing as much energy into the Kamehameha as he can, causing the sphere to explode. Goku then flies at full speed, wrapping his arms around Freeza. Freeza only chuckles though as his tail wraps around Goku's left arm, freeing him. With a free arm, Freeza grabs Goku's right arm, while Goku struggles to break free.

"Let's see just how much you can endure, Kakarot!" Freeza says, putting his free hand against Goku's chest, but the Saiyan instead bites Freeza's tail. The emperor yells out in agony as Goku flies back, free.

"YOU BIT ME YOU BASTARD!" Freeza yells in fury, "I thought you were the stupid honorable kind!" He then begins a brutal assault on Goku, with some hits being blocked, while some landing solidly, causing Goku to yell out in pain. With another yell, Freeza powers up a Death Cannon, blasting Goku out of the sky. Everyone watches in shock as Goku falls to the ground.

"Dad!" Gohan yells out in a panic, but watches as Goku slowly pulls himself up.

"How does he do it?" Jaco asks in astonishment.

"Why won't you die?!" Freeza yells in frustration, breathing heavily.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," Goku says, "When I saw that blast, I didn't think I'd make it."

"Kakarot, are you done yet? I'd be happy to take over," Raditz yells out, "If you haven't figured out what's going on, let someone else have a shot."

 _What's he talking about?_ Goku thinks, looking at Freeza, noticing the breathing.

"As if you'd stand a chance, Raditz," Freeza calls down, "Your brother has far exceeded you, and he's _losing_. But don't worry, monkey, your time will come."

"Hey Raditz, that's not fair at all! You only want the fun part for yourself!" Goku yells down, "You're not taking over just when it gets good!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Freeza snaps, "I will not let you make a mockery of Lord Freeza!"

"Well, if you don't want mockery, I guess I have to get serious," Goku says confidently, "If I were you, I'd leave on a high note while you're still winning. You just got a second lease on life, and I'd hate to see it wasted."

"Retreat?" Freeza asks, "In my moment of triumph? I think you underestimate your chances, Kakarot."

"It's your choice, Freeza, but this is going to get a lot worse before it gets better," Goku says, "Since you just want to ignore me, I guess that means you haven't figured out the problem. That golden form is awesome, Freeza. In a way, I'm a bit jealous. But it also has a big weakness, too."

"Oh, look at the monkey, trying to manipulate the master of the game. Look at the land around you, Kakarot. You've been my personal wrecking ball this entire time,' Freeza says, "And you say I'm the one with the weakness? Lies don't become you, Kakarot. Although since you've given me warning, I suppose all I must do is kill you before it becomes a problem."

"It's not going to be easy," Goku says.

"I don't expect it to. Come then, monkey, let us give our final, decisive battle all the grandeur it deserves!" Freeza says.

He watches as Goku powers up fully, his body engulfed in a blue aura. Freeza does likewise, himself surrounded by a golden aura.

"I guess we're playing for keeps now," Goku says, as the two begin their battle.

The onlooking crowd watches with awe. "Goku was holding back?!" Yamcha asks, "I can't take this anymore, how far are they going to push themselves?!"

"It's not even the same league, it's a totally different sport now," Gohan says, "Please, Dad, just kill this bastard so we can go home."

The two exchange a furious barrage of energy bullets, with each one countering the other. Finally, Freeza charges Goku, hitting him with everything he has, each blow causing an explosion in the sky.

"You are NOTHING compared to me!" Freeza yells, delivering a hammer blow, knocking Goku right to the ground. Freeza lands as Goku slowly stands, and slowly advances, delivering a solid punch to Goku's head...which does nothing.

"What?!" Freeza says in shock. Goku only smiles.

"You're strong Freeza, but your candle burned too quickly," Goku says, "It's over." Goku then knocks Freeza back.

" _Lord Freeza?_ " a voice whispers. Freeza looks to his side and sees Sorbet, peeking out from behind a rock. Freeza gives a small smile and nods, which Sorbet reciprocates, hiding again as Goku walks over.

"Now do you understand?" Goku asks, "I bet as soon as you gained that form, you rushed here, desperate to get your revenge."

"What of it?" Freeza asks, gasping for air.

"Your 'Golden Freeza' state is burning through more power than your body can supply. Now you don't even have enough gas in the tank to defend yourself. If you had just gotten used to the form, I'd be the one on the ground right now," Goku says. Out of rage, Freeza throws a punch, with Goku easily grabbing his arm. "It doesn't matter how much you want to win, it's over."

"No! You will not defeat me again!" Freeza yells, throwing another punch, only to have Goku throw him to the ground. Goku then reverts to his normal state.

"Denying it doesn't make it any less true. This battle is pointless now," Goku says. "You can still leave this planet. I'll be here, waiting for a rematch. I promise…."

But just then, a blast pierces through Goku's chest, sending him to the ground, face first.

"Excellent marksmanship, Sorbet, and perfect timing as well!" Freeza yells, "I commend you."

"Thank you, Lord Freeza! I live to serve you!" Sorbet yells back.

"Well, clearly that's a cheapshot, but effective," Beerus says.

"Yes," Whis says, "All's fair in love and war. I specifically warned Goku about his overconfidence getting the best of him, and it would seem he finally paid the price."

Freeza smiles and walks over, grinding his foot on Goku's wound, causing the fallen Saiyan to scream in pain.

"Amazing," Freeza says, "You're one of the strongest beings in the entire cosmos, but it did you little good in the end, didn't it? The great Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, defeated by a mere ray gun!"

Freeza then points his hand finger over Goku's face, "Farewell, monkey!"

But just as he's about to fire, an energy blast flies towards Freeza, causing the fiend to dodge out of the way.

"I don't think so," Raditz says, flying forward and landing next to his brother. He picks Goku up, "Kakarot, you moron…"

Goku lets out a small chuckle, "He got me pretty good, didn't he?"

"Didn't you listen to anything Whis said?" Raditz asks, shaking his head, "Someone, bring a Senzu, he's not going to last long!"

"I refuse!" Freeza yells, shooting a Death Beam, Raditz easily dodges it, and tosses Goku over to the gathered Z-Fighters. Gohan runs over to him and feeds him a Senzu Bean. Goku then stands and chuckles.

"Thanks Raditz, I owe you one!" Goku says. Raditz smiles at his brother, "If you want to pay me back, Kakarot, then after this, we work together, agreed?"

"Agreed," Goku says, assuming a stance.

"I said, 'after this'," Raditz says, turning to Freeza, "I'll handle _him_ myself."

"Ah, okay, have fun, Raditz!" Goku says happily.

"You'll 'handle' me? Is this some pathetic attempt at a joke?" Freeza asks, "You've gained a decent amount of strength yourself, Raditz. You obliterated my best warrior with little effort. But what makes you think that you're strong enough to face _me_."

Raditz only smiles, " _This_ , for starters." Raditz closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as a blinding blue-white light surrounds him. Slowly, the light becomes more blue, and everyone watches in surprise as Raditz's hair and eyes turn into all too familiar shade of blue.

"Alright, Dad!" Ranch says happily, while Vegeta only glares in rage and disbelief at the power his former minion is displaying.

"So now Raditz has the power of a Super Saiyan God?!" Roshi asks his old pupil.

"Yeah," Goku says, "Except he didn't have the benefit of that ritual. Raditz had to earn this himself."

"Amazing," Gohan says.

In desperation, Freeza begins to hurl energy blasts at Raditz, who easily deflects all of them away with one hand. He then reaches out and blasts Sorbet away. "I will not lose!" Freeza yells, attacking Raditz, only to have attacks dodged with little effort.

"You should have listened to my brother!" Raditz yells, sending a hard punch into Freeza's torso. Snarling, Freeza throws another punch, but Raditz catches it with his hand and begins to squeeze. Freeza yells out as he feels the bones in his hand breaking. Raditz then launches a flurry of punches and kicks, sending Freeza into the sky, and much to the tyrant's surprise as he flies up, he sees Raditz waiting above, delivering an elbow smash to his head. Freeza slowly looks up, gasping for air as he sees the murderous look in the eyes of Raditz.

"P-please…." Freeza says weakly as he reverts back to his final form. Goku smiles, "It's over. It's really over."

"No," Raditz calmly speaks to Freeza, "Do you remember the name of the Saiyan that led the last great stand against you? Why, it was just a low level warrior named... _Bardock._ This is for _him_ , Freeza, and for every Saiyan you murdered! How close do you think _you'll_ get before you're incinerated?"

Freeza's eyes go wide as Raditz taunts him with his own words, and then grabs Freeza and smiles, throwing him a good distance away, only to quickly move in to Freeza's path. Drawing his hands back, Raditz calmly speaks. " _Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"_

" _No!"_ Freeza yells as the wave hits him head-on, with Raditz putting as much power into it as he can. Finally, the beam stops, and Raditz lands with the rest of the Z-Fighters, turning back into his normal state. Launch runs up and gives him a hug, and Raditz kisses her in return. Whis happily applauds him.

"Well done, Raditz!" Whis says, "It's nice to see that _someone_ took my lessons to heart."

"You kicked his ass, Dad!" Ranch says, "You're really as strong as Uncle Goku now?"

"I had some help along the way," Raditz says, smiling at his brother, "Really, your uncle deserves most of the credit.

"If you hadn't have spoken up, I never would have noticed that power drain," Goku says, "I'm just glad that's all over with. Freeza definitely brought his A-game."

"Hey Trunks, do you know what this means?!" Goten asks excitedly.

"Yeah, it means if they can do it, so can we!" Trunks replies with much enthusiasm.

"I bet I'll do it first!" Goten says.

"Get in line," Ranch says with a smile, "I rather like how 'Super Saiyan _Goddess_ ' sounds."

"It's a lot of work, kids," Goku says, "But just keep at it."

To everyone's surprise, Kami arrives carrying Dende, and the pair land, with Kami smiling at Goku.

"Kami? You're alive?" Goku asks, confused.

"The Dragon Balls on Namek," Dende says, "All I had to do is say the name 'Freeza', and the Grand Elder was more than willing to lend us the use of them."

"I watched from the Other World," Kami explains, "It's frightening the power Freeza gained. If you hadn't come when you did…"

"I'm just glad you're back," Goku says.

"Kami, if it wasn't for you, everyone would be dead," Raditz says, patting the Namekian on the shoulder. Behind them, a blinding light fills the sky, and as they turn, they see North City, returned to its previous state. Even the land damaged by the battle with Freeza is repaired.

"That must be the second and third wishes from Porunga," Dende says.

"Porunga?" 17 asks.

"The Namekian dragon," Dende replies.

The merriment and congratulations is cut short as everyone hears a massive scream and a large power spike, as Vegeta hovers above all of them, his body crackling with the tell-tale electricity of a Super Saiyan 2. He points down at Raditz.

"YOU ROBBED ME OF MY VENGEANCE! MARK MY WORDS, RADITZ, AND MARK THEM WELL! ONE DAY I _WILL_ KILL YOU!"

Goku steps forward, looking up at Vegeta, "Vegeta, listen!"

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT! BOTH OF YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Vegeta yells, flying off.

"What the hell was that about?" Krillin asks. Goku looks at his friend and shrugs, shaking his head. Raditz only looks down.

"Vegeta...he must have wanted to avenge the Saiyan race," Raditz says. He shakes his head in frustration, "I don't know."

"It's just the way he is," Kami says, "Just let him blow off some steam."

Bulma speaks up, "Well...what do you guys say we celebrate?"

***

Back at the courtyard at Capsule Corporation, an enormous feast is laid out as everyone chows down.

"My goodness, Bulma, this is even better than your birthday party!" Beerus says, hastily eating a rack of ribs, while Oolong nervously watches him.

"I hope he doesn't develop a taste for pork," he says.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Whis says, comforting him, "You're fall too small to satisfy Lord Beerus."

"Well that's a relief," Oolong says.

"Say Whis, isn't he a shapeshifter?" Beerus asks.

"I believe so, Lord Beerus." Whis replies.

"Very interesting…" Beerus says thoughtfully. Puar laughs, much to Oolong's chagrin.

At another table, Master Roshi, Bulma, Goku and Raditz sit, talking.

"So in other words, all you gotta do is hit that guy, and you're done?" Roshi asks while Goku stuffs his face.

"It's a lot easier said than done," Raditz says, "Whis said that even Beerus can't do it. It looks like we're a bit past delivering milk."

"Hmm," Roshi says, "Well, I'm sure if you two keep at it, you're bound to pull it off sooner or later."

Kami observes the feast, and smiles as Gohan approaches him.

"You did well today, Gohan," Kami says in appreciation.

"Thanks, Kami," Gohan replies, though his expression changes to one being serious. "All of this could have been avoided, though."

"You mean with your own strength?" Kami asks. Gohan nods.

"I never wanted this life. To be a warrior, I mean," Gohan says, "But so much happened. The arrival of the Saiyan survivors, Freeza, Cell and the Androids...I never wanted any of it. And I don't mean the destruction or strife they caused."

"You're talking about destiny," Kami says.

"Yeah," Gohan replies, "I wanted to be a scholar, or a brilliant scientist like my mom or grandpa. Fighting was kind of cool when I was little, bit I only did it because Dad did. Everyone was counting on me, Kami, and I almost let them down. Only this time it wasn't just a kid. I'm married, I'm a father. If I had failed...Videl and Pan would be…"

"I watched over this world for over three hundred years, Gohan," Kami says, "Before I was reunited, I caused much of the havoc, and at the same time stood by powerless to stop any of it. Piccolo and Kami reuniting was a decision both hated and loathed, but my destiny never laid as Earth's Guardian. There's always time to make a change, Gohan. How old was your uncle when he came to Earth? Raditz was never meant to live this life. In the world of your brother in time, Raditz was nothing, and after he died nobody mentioned him again. But now, look at him. A Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, second only to his younger brother. Before that young man intervened, all of you were doomed to a hopeless battle. And yet, here we stand, united in defense of our world, in defiance of fate."

"You think I should become a warrior again?" Gohan asks.

"That's not my decision to make, Gohan," Kami says, "But I do know that you have as much, if not more potential then even your father. I can't tell you what you should do, but fighting has always been your best destiny."

Gohan sits down and sighs, and then smiles at the Namekian, "Thanks, Kami. I know it is. Trunks always spoke about _his_ Gohan, and the stories he told him. That Gohan wanted to be a scholar, too. But then...he was the only one left. And he had to fight."

Kami nods, and Gohan continues, "Fighting that guy was...almost worse than fighting any of them. I was stronger than Cell and Buu. But I knew if I kept fighting him, he'd win. And then Mom, Videl, Pan...they'd all die. I can't let that happen, Kami."

Gohan stands and looks at Kami, smiling again, "Dad's not going to be around forever. Science can wait. This planet needs me. My family needs me. Teach me, Kami."

Kami nods, "We can begin tomorrow if you want."

"Well, let's wait for the semester to end," Gohan says, "But after that...absolutely."

Goku makes his way over to Whis and sits down, reaching for a plate, only for Beerus to slap his hand away. Goku looks at the Destroyer God.

"You must be reeling for a rematch to try to grab _my_ food, Saiyan," Beerus says.

"Geez, calm down, Lord Beerus," Goku says, "There's so much, I didn't think you'd miss just one plate."

"What kind of god turns down offerings made to him? I'm a destroyer god, not a god of humility," Beerus says.

"So, Goku, what do you think of that new power you've found?" Whis asks.

"It's...incredible," Goku says, "I knew I could become even stronger, but I thought it would only be as a Super Saiyan God. I wonder what other barriers I can break through."

"You're absolutely relentless, aren't you?" Beerus asks. Goku laughs and shrugs.

"I wouldn't say that, Lord Beerus. I just want to have a good fight. And to me, that means no holding back by anybody. I guess if I somehow become strong enough to beat you...then I'd just have to get strong enough to fight Whis."

Beerus almost chokes, but Whis laughs.

"That's a very admirable goal, Goku, and certainly one you should work towards. I may even help you along the way."

Goku smiles, "You really mean that? I might win."

"I'd be delighted if you could beat me. The only ones that can match me in combat are other beings such as myself," Whis says, "It'd be refreshing."

"Just how strong are you?" Goku asks.

"Well, when Lord Beerus gets into one of his moods," Whis begins, but Beerus cuts him off.

"One thing at a time, Saiyan," Beerus says, "If you want to dance with the gods, you have to learn how to walk first."

Goku laughs, but Whis continues, "Anyway, I'd say given what you've done today, you and your brother have earned a small vacation. I'll return in a week's time, and then we'll continue from where we left off."

"I'd rather just go back now, but if you think that's best, I will," Goku says, standing up and bowing.

"Oh, and Goku?" Beerus says, "That form you have, 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan'. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, does it?"

"Indeed it doesn't," Whis says.

"Huh, you know, I've never thought about names all that much. I guess _that's_ better than what I called Super Saiyan when I was a kid."

"And that was?" Whis asks, interested.

Goku chuckles, "I called it 'getting angry'."

"Well, the most obvious observation I have is that it turns your hair blue. So, how does 'Super Saiyan Blue' sound?" Whis asks.

Goku shrugs, "I guess it's easier to say."

"Then 'Super Saiyan Blue' it is," Whis says, "You may go now."

Goku smiles and leaves. Beerus shakes his head.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy, Whis?" Beerus asks.

"When it comes to these Saiyans, I don't know what to believe, my Lord," Whis says. Beerus thinks for a moment, but then smiles.

"I have an idea," Beerus says, "Perhaps what Goku needs is just the right carrot to dangle in front of him. If it's a strong opponent he wants, that's what he'll get."

"A carrot for a carrot, my lord?" Whis asks. Beerus laughs,

"I guess it'll be a horse in front of a carrot," Beerus says, but then, in a serious tone, adds, "He doesn't eat horses, does he?"

"It's hard to say," Whis says, "He said when he was a child, he could eat a fish twice his size and not be full."

"Still," Beerus says, "I think I know just the man for the job."

"Oh?" Whis says, intrigued.

"I'll fill you in later," Beerus says, "Besides, we have other business to attend to."

 _And so, Freeza, the Emperor of the Universe, was once again defeated, his army destroyed, and peace had descended on the Seventh Universe. But little did Son Goku and his friends know that just on the horizon, a family tiff was threatening to change the fate of Planet Earth forever._

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _Two brothers, two Gods of Destruction, and only one Earth. Together they decide a contest for the rights to our world, and once again Son Goku must rise to the occasion to defend his adopted world, along not only his friends and family, but also a mysterious new warrior that not even Lord Beerus has defeated. Who is this warrior, and what fate awaits Earth? Find out, on the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Winds of Winter!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

No, the next chapter isn't going to be The Winds of Winter. It might as well be at the pace I'm writing.

To he honest, I've had a lot of crap going on in my personal life that's left me with little time to keep working on this, along with some other issues that have sapped my whole motivation for this piece. I'm in the middle of a transitional housing situation (aka I'm _technically_ homeless at this time), and in two weeks time, I'll be in the middle of a 1500 mile drive away from my home in Florida to Michigan to pursue some better career opportunities.

As a result, I _might_ be putting this on a hiatus, at least until after the Broly movie comes out. When I set out on my initial outline for this story, I had it mapped from the King Piccolo arc in Dragon Ball all the way to the conclusion of the Tournament of Power- which wasn't completed when I finished the outline. So, it all depends on what happens with the Broly movie. I want to see how that's going to play out, especially with Freeza's role, considering I killed him off in this chapter.

In terms of remaining chapters, here's what we have:

The Tournament of Destroyers

The Potufa Arc

The Future Trunks Arc (Probably a two parter, or a long single chapter)

The Tournament of Power (Two to three chapters; One of the whole buildup to the tournament, the Zen Exhibition Match, and the gathering of Team Universe 7, a second chapter for most if not all of the tournament, and a third chapter which would be the end-game of the the tournament itself where the last three universes duke it out [which let's face it, we all know will be 7 and 11, though I'm debating which universe I want to be the third remaining universe, though it'll either be 3 or 6, as in the anime and the manga, respectfully).

And then it's figuring out just what the hell I can do with the Broly movie and fighting that in this story. I don't know, maybe see if it's possible to combine aspects of both the original and new films into one original story.

The biggest changes left will be the Future Trunks Arc and the Tournament of Power itself. I won't get into details about the Future Trunks Arc, however I may just rework the Tournament of Power itself into different results; Jiren and Goku will still have their epic battle, but eliminations of both the competitors and the universes will be changed. I don't know, Dr. Rotta might eliminate Toppo after showing the Pride Trooper just why he's called 'doctor'. Ok, maybe not, but you get my point.

Speaking of Toppo, one piece of feedback I wouldn't mind getting for the Tournament of Power is name nomenclature. The dub changed a few things up; Toppo is Top, Belmod is Vermoud.

That being said, if for whatever reason the Broly movie won't work with all these What-Ifs, I'll end the story using the Peaceful World Saga, with Goku and Uub running off together. There will not be a GT; this is mainly because as a writer, I can't justify doing all of that with the shenanigans that DBS pulled. Besides, I can't imagine, at least in what would be this universe's version of GT, Trunks leaving Ranch behind on Earth.

My original idea wasn't to use Freeza. It was to use Cooler, out to avenge both his father and his estranged brother. But I decided against it since I felt that I didn't know the character of Cooler nearly as well as I did with Freeza. So, the second idea was to have Cooler and Freeza team up, but that seemed like something out of a damn Xenoverse 2 mission. Then there was my third idea, which maybe I should have gone with: Sorbet wishes for someone strong to lead the Freeza Forces, and Shenron revives...Cell. And then we get Golden Cell! But Cell is ultimately a lone wolf, and as cool as it'd be, it just wouldn't work as well I would hope.

That said, just because this story might be going on hiatus, doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I have a few ideas: One-off stories in the style of Super Dragon Ball Heroes where two characters are thrown into the mix just so Fu can watch. And thanks to the multiverse that's been established there, the sky's the limit. Things like my Raditz taking on or teaming up with the canon version of Vegeta. Or maybe even have a few of these characters run into their DBZA counterparts;

The next proper story, however, is going to be a what-if that drastically alters the history of Universe 7: What if Bardock had sent Kakarot to be with his brother instead of to Earth? That's a pretty big shift, and in my mind I see enough material to put out quite a few chapters.

Anyway, I do apologize for the delay on this one folks. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and hopefully the Tournament of Destroyers won't take nearly as long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon Ball C Part XIII: The Tournament of Destroyers**

" _Hello, Jerry."_

" _Hello...Newman."_

\- Larry David

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _Freeza, the Emperor of the Universe, returned and gained incredible power, launching an all out assault on the planet Earth as part of a mad plan for revenge against Goku. In spite of gaining incredible power, Freeza underestimated himself, and at the hands of Raditz, paid the final, ultimate price. With the greatest threat to their home pacificed, the Saiyans turn to their goal of becoming even stronger, but don't realize that very soon, they will once against be pushed to their limits._

"Forty nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine…" Goku says, struggling to push himself up. Next to him, Raditz grunts and curses under his breath, both Saiyans wearing exceptionally heavy suits.

"You just _had_ to turn blue, didn't you?" Raditz grunts out as he lowers himself. The pair slowly but surely finish their reps.

"Excellent work, gentlemen," Whis says, sipping a cup of tea. "You adapted to those suits far sooner than I thought."

As he takes another sip, a screeching noise from above is heard. "Oh?" he says, looking up. He watches as a blue streak arcs downward into the distance, crashing with a rather large explosion.

"Oh, I do wish they would at least call ahead…" Whis says, sighing. Raditz and Goku both tumble and fall over.

"What the hell?!" Raditz yells out.

"You said 'call ahead'," Goku says, "Whis, was someone actually in that thing?!"

But before Whis can answer, another explosion is heard, this time coming from Beerus' palace. Terrified, Goku and Raditz look up, and as the smoke clears, they see the God of Destruction, glaring down at them, still in night gown.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots to keep it down when I'm sleeping?!" Beerus yells angrily.

"This time it wasn't us, Lord Beerus!" Goku pleads, but Beerus has none of it as he holds his hand out. A small purple sphere begins to materialize. The two brothers exchange a rightfully worried look.

"All right, Lord Beerus, let's not lose our temper," Raditz yells up, "It's very hot…"

But before he can finish, Beerus fires it down at them, causing the two to jump out of the way in desperation as the sphere lands too close for comfort. Whis observes, a greenish shield suddenly materialized around him. "Well, at least the day has gotten a bit more interesting."

"Is he crazy?!" Raditz asks. His eyes go wide as he sees a barrage of spheres firing down upon him. "Oh shit, _run!_ "

The two struggle to get away, the suits holding them back as the spheres impact almost right on top of them.

"We need to find somewhere to hide, let's move!" Goku says with a strong sense of urgency.

Another large explosion rocks nearby. "GOKU! RADITZ! WHERE ARE YOU IDIOTS HIDING?!" Beerus yells.

"Hey, Beerus!" A voice yells out. Beerus turns and fires towards it, only for a massive roar to shake the ground around them.

"What was that?!" Raditz asks.

"Did he learn a new attack?" Goku wonders.

Beerus squints his eyes downward as the two Saiyans peer and see a being quite similar to Beerus, only fat, wearing similar clothing, albeit red, and by his side a being not unlike Whis, wearing green.

" _Champa_ ," Beerus says, his voice filled with obvious disdain, "What the hell do you want?"

"That's all you have to say?! It's dangerous to fire off blasts like that!" Champa screams while Whis sighs. "Are you this rude to all your guests?"

"A guest is _invited_ ," Beerus says, "Besides, I didn't know it was you."

They venture inside as food is served, with Raditz and Goku watching curiously.

"What is with this guy?" Raditz whispers to Goku. Champa notices them watches.

"What's their deal? Disciples?" Champa asks.

"Of a sort," Whis says, "Although they're only novices. They can barely do fifty-thousand pushups."

"Doesn't he look like Lord Beerus?" Raditz asks.

"Yeah, if Lord Beerus ate _another_ Lord Beerus," Goku says, "Hey, uh...you kinda look Lord Beerus, only fatter."

"Well, how rude," the being says, "You happen to be speaking to Lord Beerus's twin brother, Lord Champa."

"They're _twins_? You're kidding!" Goku says, amazed.

"Please, mind your manners," she says, "You are talking to a destroyer, after all."

"A _what_? I thought there was only one!" Raditz asks.

"Well, there is, at least in _this_ universe. Lord Champa is the God of Destruction for the _sixth_ universe."

" _Sixth_ -" Raditz says, amazed.

"Hey, which of you guys is stronger?" Goku asks eagerly, causing Champa to sneer.

"Given their physiques, that answer should be obvious," the attendant says.

"Vados, what the hell?!" Champa asks angrily.

"Yes Champa, 'what the hell'. You never answered my question, and it better not be something stupid, otherwise I'll kick your ass," Beerus says.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Champa is, "The truth is came to give you a taste of something devilishly world-shattering. Something you aren't likely to find easy." Beerus grunts in boredom, having sampled the food of Planet Earth and being terrible taciturn in the realm of cuisine. Champa chuckles to himself. "Lay it on him, Vados."

"As you wish, my lord," Vados replies. With a wave of her staff, a strange globe appears on Beerus's dining table. Vados then pushes a button, revealing the contents; a half-donze turquoise and white eggs.

"They...look like regular eggs," Raditz says.

"There's nothing regular about them, they're the eggs of newly discovered Don Don Bird. So delicious they're guaranteed to leave you speechless." As Champa says this, the eggs float out towards the occupants. Curiously, they crack their eggs and consume them.

 _...It's literally_ just _an egg!_ Raditz thinks, chewing.

"Hey, these _are_ pretty good!" Goku exclaims, while Beerus and Whis remain silent, clearly unimpressed.

"Whis…. _show them_ ," Beerus says.

Whis produces a box of Chef Vegeta's ready-made meals, "I decided that you will sample the General Tso's Chicken," he says. Champa examines the box and chuckles.

"Who the hell is this supposed to be, 'Chef Vegeta'? What a stupid name, I bet it tastes like crap," Champa says, "Not to mention how smug he looks, 'Oh look, my food is the best, I have a dumb hat and the okay symbol to prove it'. Seriously, Beerus, is this supposed to impress me?"

Beerus says nothing as Champa opens the box and takes a bite of the chicken. His eyes go wide with pleasure, but then it changes to one of displeasure at having been one-upped.

"Where did you get this?!" Champa demands.

"It's from a planet called 'Earth', and it has all kinds of fantastic dishes," Beerus says, "Too many to count. I haven't even tried them all yet."

"Vados! We have to have an Earth in the Sixth Universe, right? Find it!"

"Of course, sir," Vados says as her staff glows.

"Excuse me," Raditz says, "But could someone explain? The Sixth Universe?"

"You don't know?" Whis says, "To begin with there are twelve universes, Raditz. Where we are now, where your home is, belongs to the Seventh Universe."

"But...I thought the universe was everything," Raditz says, "How could there be _more_?"

"Multiple dimensions," Whis says, "Vados and Lord Champa simply crossed over. Both universes are remarkably similar, and for that reason they're known as 'twin universes'. Additionally, any two universes that add up to thirteen are counterparts."

"Wait, so…." Goku says, trailing off, obviously confused.

"There it is, sister," Whis says, pointing at the staff of Vados, "It should be the third planet."

"Sister?" Raditz says, again overwhelmed, "There's others like Whis?"

"You know what that means?" Goku asks with child-like enthusiasm, "It means there's entire universes filled with strong guys we haven't fought!"

They watch as the Earth of Universe 6 materializes over the table, but Raditz frowns as the charred mass.

"That's not Earth! I don't care if they are twin universes, there's no way Earth could look like a dead husk like that!" Raditz says.

"Go back a little bit in the planet's history," Whis suggests. They watch as the landscape gradually goes back to one much more familiar, "Ah, I see, that's what happened. It would seem the Earthlings destroyed themselves in some kind of stupid, petty conflict."

Champa grimaces while Beerus laughs, "How tragic. I guess this means you have nobody to make those delicious dinners for you." Champa smiles and looks at his brother.

"Hey Beerus, I have an idea. Let's have a contest," Champa suggests.

"What do you mean?" Beerus asks.

"A fighting competition! And if I win, we trade Earths!" Champa says.

"You fighting _me_?" Beerus asks, laughing, "You said 'fighting' and not 'biting', right?"

"You watch your damn mouth, you scrawny puke!" Champa says, causing Beerus to suddenly turn serious, standing. A grave sense of danger falls over Raditz and Goku as the two brothers climb onto the table and get chest to chest.

"I don't like this where this is going," Goku says, and turning around, sees Raditz as far back in the room as he possibly can be without actually leaving, "Hey, wait for me!" Goku says, struggling to catch up. Beerus and Champa begin exchanging blows as a cylinder of purple, God-like Destroyer energy begins to expand from the two of them, the floor beneath turning into ash. Suddenly, Whis and Vados raise their staffs, the floor destroyed just before Raditz and Goku.

"That's enough!" the two say in unison. Curious, Goku takes a step onto the floor, only to cause the entire thing to collapse. The four divine beings remain floating.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow you two to continue," Whis says to the gods.

"Indeed, if this keeps up you might destroy both the Sixth and Seventh Universes," Vados says.

"They talk about it like this is a common occurrence," Raditz says.

"It was your idea, Champa, this is your fault," Beerus says.

"It's not my fault, you didn't let me finish!" Champa snaps, "I didn't mean we fight each other. We use contestants we choose, from each our universes. Teams of five, sort of a battle of survival. One on one matches, the winner faces the next member of the team until one team has been defeated."

"It's an amusing idea, but I don't see why I should. There's nothing in it for me, Champa." Beerus says, "Besides, just how do we exchange Earths? There's no way something like that is possible."

"Oh, but it _is_ , Beerus," Champa says, "Recently I've taken to collecting Wish Orbs, and these can grant anything you desire, _anything_. I have six of them on hand, and I only need one more. If your fighters win, I'll give my six to you."

"Those kind of sound like Dragon Balls…" Goku says. Beerus smiles and turns to Goku, then back to Champa.

"You see, we already have those in our universe," Beerus says.

"Dragon Balls?" Champa asks, "Tell me, did those happen to be made by the Namekians?"

"Were they?" Beerus asks Goku.

"Yep," Goku says.

"I see," Champa says, "The ancient Namekians forged those out of much larger wish orbs. There's limits to what they can do. The _real_ ones have no such limits, and are so big, they should be called 'wish planets'. In the parlance of your universe, you'd probably give them something catchy like 'Super Dragon Balls'."

"It's an interesting thought, Champa, but what good are six if I need seven?" Beerus says.

"Wait a second," Goku quips up, "I bet Bulma could make something to find the last one in no time!"

"What was that?" Beerus asks, turning.

"She could, Lord Beerus," Raditz says, "My sister-in-law is completely brilliant. You saw what she made out of solid klangite. She converted our own Dragon Radar in a matter of minutes to find the Namekian Dragon Balls. She made a laser pistol when she was only _five_! Her future counterpart made a time machine in a cave! With a box of scraps!"

This gets the attention of the four, "Is that a fact?" Beerus says, his tone unsettling.

"It was only in the future this happened, right?" Whis says. Raditz nods. "She's not working on anything like that?"

"I don't think so," Raditz says honestly. Whis and Beerus exchange a look.

"See to it that it doesn't" Beerus says sternly, "Time travel is almost always forbidden. The only reason whatever happened isn't being corrected is because _he_ wouldn't exist without it," Beerus says, pointing to Goku. "And before you chime in, Champa, without that time travel, the Seventh Universe's Earth would well be on the same path as your Earth."

Champa grunts and grumbles to himself, but doesn't speak up.

"Hey uh," Goku begins, "Can I fight in this thing? Please?"

"Really? You honestly want to be a part of this?" Beerus asks.

"You bet! Fighting the strongest guys in another universe? It's what I live for!"

"And what about you?" Beerus asks Raditz. Raditz sighs.

"If this idiot is taking part," Raditz says, "You can bet I'll be by his side. Besides, I like my planet where it is."

"Alright then," Beerus says, "I could use a good battle."

Champa laughs in glee, "We have ourselves a deal!" Whis and Vados sigh. "I know just where to hold this competition. The Nameless Planet. It's in neutral space, so neither one of us has an advantage."

"Sir, that planet only has a faint sun for light, and it doesn't even an atmosphere so people can breathe," Vados says.

"It's your idea, Champa, you figure it out," Beerus says.

"Oh, I _will_ ," Champa says, "While I'm planning, do you want me to come up with the rules? It shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Goku says, "Let's use the rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"The one they named after you?" Raditz asks. Goku happily nods.

"Oh?" Beerus asks, "Tell me, what are the rules?"

"It's real simple," Goku says, "You win by either surrendering, being knocked out or being thrown off the ring. No killing and no weapons are allowed, either."

"It means nobody can cheat," Raditz says.

"Well, that sounds reasonable to me," Beerus says, "What about you, Champa?"

"Very well," Champa says, "The contest should begin in one week's time at seven o'clock sharp according to the eighth solar calendar. Good day."

Champa and Vados begin to leave.

"Oh Champa," Beerus says, "Remember, you wanted this. You better not back out and you better keep your word."

"Don't worry about that," Champa says, leaving, "Oh, I almost forgot." Champa tosses the last remaining Don Don Egg, causing Goku to rush forward, struggling to catch it, but makes the saving catch. "Well done, consider that a parting gift."

Outside, Goku and Raditz throw off their training suits.

"Hurry up, you two," Beerus calls down to them, "Or we're leaving you leaving you here!"

In the courtyard of Capsule Corporation, Bulma stands in shock, staring at her husband. "How the hell did you get yourself into this?!"

"It just...sort of happened," Goku says.

"Goku said you could come up with some sort of device to find the Super Dragon Balls," Whis says.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard, especially if they're that big. All I have to do is tweak the radar's design. But there's a simpler solution," Bulma says, "Why not just gather up our Dragon Balls and ask Shenron where the last one is?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Beerus says, "I guess you're more than just an overbearing nag."

With that, Bulma slaps Beerus, causing Beerus to glare at her in rage momentarily while Whis giggles. Beerus stops himself and sighs, "I need you."

"It's been quite a while since I saw someone strike Lord Beerus without reprieve," Whis says.

"Anyway. Goku, fetch." Beerus says.

"Yes, sir!" Goku says, grabbing the Dragon Radar and flying off. He lands back a moment later.

"That was fast," Beerus says sarcastically.

"Uh, Bulma...I don't see anything at all on this," Goku says. Bulma takes a look at it and messes with the dial, and sighs.

"Right," she says in frustration, "The Dragon Balls must still be recharging from when they were used to bring back Freeza. That jerk, I wish we could bring him back just so I could watch him die again."

"Really?!" Goku asks, but Bulma places her hand up, silencing her husband.

"Of course it couldn't be that simple," she says with a sigh, "Alright, I guess I better get to work."

They watch as Bulma heads into Capsule Corporation, and Beerus turns and looks at the two Saiyan brothers.

"While she does that," Beerus says, "I have a special job for the two of you."

Raditz and Goku exchange a look.

"We need five fighters total," Beerus begins, but Goku cuts him off.

"And you want us to find the rest of the team?" he asks.

Beerus glares at Goku and sighs, "What I was saying is that I need you to find _two_ more fighters."

"Why two, there's five on the team?" Raditz asks.

"Because I already have the fifth in mind," Beerus says, "A warrior so powerful he's been my greatest challenge thus far: _Monaka_."

"Monaka?" Goku asks quizzically. Beerus nods.

"He's to be our trump card. No matter what happens, Monaka will fight last. Whis, tell the boys here about him."

"Well," Whis begins with a slight grin, "I can honestly say I've never seen Beerus defeat him."

"What?!" Goku asks, astonished.

"Someone that not even Beerus can beat...is that even possible? Aside from people like you, Whis?" Raditz asks.

Beerus glares at Whis, then looks back at the Saiyans, "The universe is vast, and since this is a planet in _my_ universe, I don't want to take any chances at all. Find two warriors, and just pray we don't have to resort to Monaka. I'd be greatly displeased if he has to be unleashed."

"But, if he's so strong, then-" Raditz begins, but Beerus looks sternly at him.

" _GREATLY DISPLEASED!"_ Beerus shouts angrily. Raditz takes the hint and nods.

"We'll return in five days, gentlemen, have everyone ready to go at ten in the morning," Whis instructs.

"Right," Goku says, but then turning to Whis, "Uh, Whis, do you think we could bring our friends and family to watch? That's part of what made the World Martial Arts Tournament so fun."

"Well, Champa didn't say you couldn't…" Whis says.

"Awesome!" Goku says, "Alright, we'll see you two in five days."

Whis and Beerus then leave, and Raditz sighs.

"Well, I already have the two in mind we'll need," he says.

"I think I do, too," Goku says, "I don't think Vegeta will want to pass this up."

Raditz sighs and nods slowly, "As much it pains me to say it, yes, you're right. The other I was thinking of was Gohan."

"Yeah," Goku says, "If one of those guys from Universe 6 makes Gohan angry, well…"

Raditz smirks, "That could backfire, Kakarot, but still, Gohan's got a lot better about controlling his anger. With that technique he learned from the Elder Kai, he doesn't really have to get angry anymore."

"Here's what I'm thinking," Goku says, "If Lord Beerus wants Monaka to fight last, there's nothing we can do about it. I'll go first-then after me we'll have the other two. You'll be the anchor."

"Right," Raditz says, "Vegeta and Gohan are bound to at least wear down whoever would defeat them. And then, it would be a simple matter of going Super Saiyan Blue. And don't forget, I'm sure if anyone gives you trouble, you'll have to resort to it."

"Oh, yeah," Goku says. "We'll start tomorrow. After today, I could use some rest."

"Me too. Gohan lives closer to me, and Vegeta's practically your neighbor," Raditz says.

"Right, see you then," Goku says.

In bed, Goku rolls over and looks into the eyes of Bulma, seeing the worry in them in spite of the evening they'd just had.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's just...I understand _why_ we need them, I'm scared about what someone like Beerus could do with a wish of unlimited potential."

Goku ponders this for a moment, "I see what you're getting at, but really, I don't think we have to worry that much. If Beerus did anything bad with it, we could just cut off his food supply to Earth. He'd be forced to blow the planet up-if I lose to him, anyway. And then he's got his wish, but not the one thing he wants most."

"You really think you can stop him?" Bulma asks. Goku smiles at his wife.

"Well, I can try. I always give 110% in everything," Goku says.

"Yeah, you do," Bulma says playful, pecking her husband on the cheek and whispering into his ear.

" _Again_?!" Goku exclaims, his eyes wide, "Geez Bulma, you haven't acted like this since our honeymoon!"

The next morning, Gohan answered the door, seeing his uncle standing there, smiling. "Uncle Raditz? What's up?"

"Hello, Gohan," Raditz says, stepping in, "Is Videl and Pan still asleep?"

"No, Videl took Pan to daycare and then she's going shopping," Gohan says, taking a seat on a sofa. Before him on a coffee table is a massive stack of papers. "Finals week," he says.

"I see," Raditz says with a small frown. He sits.

"So what brings you here?" Gohan asks. Raditz explains in detail the events of the previous day. Gohan nods and sits back, astonished. "The rules might have been Dad's idea, but at least he didn't provoke anything. Shoot, this couldn't have happened at a worse time."

"There's more," Raditz says, "Last night, Beerus entrusted your father and I with gathering two additional warriors. As we speak he's asking Vegeta. I came here to ask you to take part."

Gohan smiles, but looks down, "I...it's not that I don't want to. Once I'm done grading these, then I'm done with the university for awhile. After Freeza...I decided that once school was done, I'd start training again. Money isn't an issue at all, and I just want to do what I can to keep all of us safe. If that means having to get as strong as you or Dad, then so be it. But...I haven't actually started yet. I'm only as strong as I was when I fought that freak."

"Only," Raditz says with a soft smile, "Well, if time is an issue, we both know a way around that."

Gohan laughs, "I don't think Dende would approve if we used the Room of Spirit and Time like that."

"Probably not," Raditz says, "Still, I understand, Gohan."

"Besides," Gohan says, "We still have you two, plus that Monaka guy. Is it true Beerus never beat him?"

"That's what Whis said," Raditz says.

"Then I suppose if that can't guy handle the Sixth Universe, then it's a lost cause," Gohan says.

"I guess that's true," Raditz replies, "Still, I need to find _someone_."

"I may have an idea," Gohan says, "Kami."

"Kami? Yes, of course!" Raditz says, "He knows that Kaio-whatever technique! He can get even stronger on a whim!"

"Don't forget you have other options, too," Gohan says.

"True," Raditz says, "But we thought we'd start with the strongest and work our way down."

"Makes sense," Gohan says, "How do you think it's going with Dad and Vegeta?"

In a barren, mountainous region, not too far from North City, Vegeta glares at Goku, having just heard the request to join his fellow Saiyan survivors in the Tournament of Destroyers.

"So, two overgrown children are having a spat, this planet's fate hangs in the balance, and you want _me_ to step in and fight?" Vegeta says to Goku.

"Yeah, that's right!" Goku says, "The best part is, there's going to be five strong fighters we've never seen before! It's probably going to be a lot of fun!"

"Fun?" Vegeta asks.

"Yep! Beerus says he has this guy on the team that even he couldn't beat!" Goku exclaims.

"Someone that not even Beerus...then why the hell do you need me?!" Vegeta asks, his annoyance growing.

"Because, that guy is going to be the last resort," Goku says, "Beerus doesn't actually want him to fight. He's kind of like insurance."

"Let me ask you this, Kakarot," Vegeta begins, "Is your brother fighting?"

"Of course!" Goku says cheerily. Vegeta scowls.

"Then forget it, find someone else!"

"Come on, Vegeta!" Goku pleads, "We could really use every edge we could get! All your power and experience would help out a lot!"

"I said 'no', Kakarot!" Vegeta snaps, "Take the damn hint! You want me to fight, kick your brother off the team!"

"Well, he already said he would…" Goku begins.

Vegeta scowls, turns Super Saiyan and holds out his hand, sending a Big Bang Attack into a mountain, obliterating it. "There's my answer, Kakarot," he says, reverting back to his normal state.

Goku sighs, but Vegeta continues.

"While you're busy being both lackey and pawn, I'm trying to find _true_ power! A power befitting of the Saiyan race, one that will be mine and mine alone, that doesn't need the interference of the gods to attain! Now leave me!"

Goku looks at Vegeta, now seething. "Alright, Vegeta, best of luck."

 _I hope Raditz is having more luck with Gohan,_ he thinks to himself as he takes off and heads home.

"And right now, that's where we are," Raditz says to Kami, who nods understandingly.

"I never thought these gods could be so fickle and trivial," Kami says, "To just trade a planet away over a stupid bet with people they frankly don't seem to care much about. I can't say I'm fond of being a pawn."

"I have a feeling if Kakarot said no, Beerus would have just found a way to get him to compete," Raditz says, "I may not show the same love of a good fight that my brother does, but that doesn't mean I'm not excited about the opportunity."

Kami smiles, "I'll never understand you Saiyans. Still, I may not be Earth's Guardian, but during the time I was, I forged partnerships with beings such as King Kai and King Yemma. I'd hate to lose those. Not to mention our own friendship with the Namekians. I do not know what reason I was sent to this planet, but it has become my home, and I _will_ fight for it. Count me in."

Raditz smiles, "Excellent."

Outside of Capsule Corp, Goku looks up to see Raditz and Kami flying down and landing.

"How'd it go with Gohan?" he asks.

"Gohan couldn't join us," Raditz says, "Apparently it's related to his job. I guess if we had a bit more time, then it wouldn't be an issue. However, he did suggest Kami here in his stead."

"You went off and grabbed someone else? Why didn't I think of that?" Goku wonders.

"Umm...how did yours go, Kakarot?" Raditz asked.

"Uh…" Goku begins, but Raditz stops him.

"Let me guess. Vegeta doesn't want to fight with me?"

"Yeah," Goku says. Raditz shakes his head.

"That stubborn fool," he says, "He can make the same gains we can! After you died he dedicated so much time to training, to make sure the next time you met, he'd be stronger. He even got stronger than all of us when we had to fight the androids! And now, he'd rather sulk!"

"Vegeta's pride is his greatest strength and weakness," Kami says, "If he could come to peace with the fact that others can be stronger than him, even of his own race, he would be nearly unstoppable. Until that happens, it's best not to dwell on it. You all still need a fourth member, correct?"

"Yeah," Goku says, "I suppose we could get 17 or 18…"

Raditz thinks for a moment, then smiles, "Well, Kakarot, I have an idea. Remember how you snubbed your niece for the fusion training?"

Goku pauses for a moment then looks up at his brother.

"To me, this seems like the perfect opportunity for you make it up to her. Show Ranch just who her favorite uncle is, eh?"

"It's not a bad choice, Goku," Kami says in support, "Ranch is nearly as strong as Gohan and Vegeta; she idolizes her cousin. She would want to do her very best to live up that, especially given our situation. Her only drawback is she doesn't have the same kind of fighting experience, but then again she's spent most of her life training with her friends and family."

"You're sure about this?" Goku asks Raditz.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," Raditz says, "She saved our hide when we had to deal with Buu, plus her time spent as Ranten makes it easier for her to maintain and control her state as an ascended Saiyan."

"Let's be real, Goku," Kami says, "My first choice if not Ranch would be 17, and although he shows up from time to time, he's still busy with his job. If you ask him, he'd most likely shrug since the planet isn't in any danger. After him would come 18. She's strong, but she's not the same kind of fighter her brother is. I wouldn't even consider bringing along Nappa or the Earthlings. They're simply not strong enough for this battle. Their forms and techniques are solid, but if Beerus is resorting to someone that he could never allegedly beat, then you can bet his brother is likewise finding fighters of a similar caliber."

"That's very true," Raditz says, considering Kami's words, in spite of the support they're offering, "With that in mind, Vegeta would never let Trunks fight, and Goten wouldn't take the fight seriously."

Kami nods, "Indeed. Those boys would probably say they can fuse and fight as Gotenks, but if those rules are correct, it'd be considered cheating."

"Well, I don't see how it can hurt," Goku says, "Besides, if I'm fighting first and I lose, we're probably going to be in a lot of trouble anyway!"

Raditz smiles, "I'll go tell her. In fact...why don't you give me a lift, Kakarot?"

"Lift?" Goku asks, confused, but then he realizes what Raditz is getting at, "Oh, right, my Instant Transmission. Sure, grab on!"

"Wait," Kami says, "You're still going to have a little bit of time before the tournament. I'm sure you two would want the chance to get in as much training as possible."

"Well, yeah, but it's only like three and a half days now," Goku says. Kami smiles.

"The Room of Spirit and Time," Kami says.

"I've already been in twice, though," Goku says.

"Dende's made a few upgrades to it. That limit on the amount of time spent inside, for instance, as well as the number of people. It was able to house myself, Buu, Goten and Trunks a few years ago for a time," the Namekian explains.

"How much time would we have _now_?" Raditz asks, intrigued.

"As much time as you need," Kami replies.

"We should probably spend a little time before the tournament actually getting ready….so that would give us three whole years inside!" Goku says.

"We're pretty close to our limits already, Kakarot. I think any gains we make would be minimal at best."

"Yeah, but we'd get a lot of experience fighting each other," Goku says, "Besides, even if it's only a little bit stronger, I'll take it."

"Will you be joining us as well, Kami?" Raditz asks. Kami shakes his head.

"These next couple of days should be enough for me to get ready," he says.

"Right," Raditz says. "Well, Kakarot, I'm ready when you are."

"Alright! Thanks, Kami!" Goku says at the pair disappears.

 _They made a wise choice. Ranch will not disappoint them._

"You mean it, Dad?!" Ranch says, her eyes wide in excitement, "I really get to fight alongside you and Uncle Goku!"

"That's right, sweetie," Raditz says, "It's not just fun and games, though. This is fighting for real!"

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Goten and Trunks!" Ranch says.

"We want to fight too, Daddy!" Daikon says, with Muuli by his side.

"Yeah, I'm a Super Saiyan!" Mulli says, joining in.

"You boys are strong, but you aren't close to being ready," Raditz says, "Your cousins were stronger at your age, and we only had enough room for one other person. Your big sister has earned this!"

"But the tournament has a thing for kids, right?" Daikon asks. Raditz shakes his head.

"This isn't like those tournaments you see on TV. Well, it is, but pretty much nobody knows about it except a few of us. There aren't going to be any big crowds, it won't be on TV."

"That sucks," Daikon says, his head hanging down. "Yeah," Muuli mutters. Raditz sees how disappointed his boys are.

"Hey! I only said you couldn't _fight_ , I didn't say you couldn't go! Whis said it was alright, and if your uncle has his way, he's bringing everyone he can think of to it. I'm sure that includes his favorite nephews!" Raditz says.

"You mean we can see these fights?!" Muuli asks.

"Yep!" Raditz says.

"Raditz…" Launch calls out from another room. Raditz turns his head, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Raditz says, and turning to the boys, "You two go play."

"Dad, can I go see Goten?" Ranch asks, "He can help me get ready."

"Sure, why not? You can take Trunks along, too, just don't let Vegeta find out."

Ranch smiles, "Thanks, Dad!"

Raditz smiles as we watches his children leave, and he heads over to his dining room, where Launch sits, her face one of grave concern.

"You're going to let her fight alongside you and Goku?" she asks.

"Yes," Raditz says plainly.

"But...she's still a child! What if she gets hurt or worse?" Launch says. Raditz grabs her hand.

"Look...do you remember what Vegeta said to you when Freeza showed up? Vegeta may not like me or her, but he was counting on our daughter's strength in saving this planet. It takes a lot for that guy to admit to something like that. If he trusted her then, then you should trust me now. Besides, killing is against the rules, and we have Senzu Beans and the Dragon Balls. I'm fighting second to last, and if _anything_ happens to our daughter, there will be hell to pay. We won't lose. Worst case scenario, the night sky changes a little bit." Raditz says. Launch gives a weak smile.

"I hope you're right," Launch says, squeezing her husband's hand.

 _Me too_ , Raditz thinks to himself.

The next morning outside of Capsule Corps, Raditz, Bulma, Goku and Maron sat and happily drank coffee in the courtyard while they watched Nappa, Goten and Trunks all doing their best to provide some kind of challenge against Ranch. At the far end sits Jaco's ship, with the Galactic Patrolman tinkering a bit with this engine, mumbling various obscenities in frustration.

"Take this!" Nappa yells, firing off a barrage of ki blasts. Ranch momentarily goes Super Saiyan, and begins deflecting each one away with little effort, and turning back into normal.

"I'm surprised she's not staying as a Super Saiyan," Goku says, but Raditz only smiles.

"I may have let slip the little secret to our training," Raditz says. They watch as Goten and Trunks begin a combined assault, with Ranch easily deflecting each blow.

"She's doing pretty well!" Goku says, "She must have really upped her training ."

"We've got a slightly bigger problem," Bulma says, "Apparently the Super Dragon Balls are divided only between our two universes. If Champa has six, then Beerus is going to have a meltdown when he finds out his brother's been sneaking in to grab them."

"There's nothing we can do about _that_ ," Raditz says, taking a sigh, "If Beerus found out without our knowledge, it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"I guess you're right," Bulma says.

"Oh yeah," Goku says, realizing something, "Maron, Bulma, I have a special job for both of you."

Maron smiles, "What's that?"

Bulma lets out a sigh, "I just built a radar to find these damn Super Dragon Balls, went off to find out just what we could about it, and now _you_ have a job _for me_. Fine, Son, what it is it?"

Goku smiles, "I want you to call up all our friends. Yamcha, Master Roshi, Tien….everyone. I want them all to see this fight."

"Oh, um, I'll try…" Maron says meekly.

"You're coming too, right?" Bulma asks her.

"Of course," Maron says with a smile, "Just because my husband's being a stick in the mud about it, doesn't change the fact that I want to see some fun for a change. He might not like it, but I'll bring Trunks along, too."

"That should make Ranch happy," Bulma says, looking at her niece, "I just hope she doesn't rub it in their face _too_ hard."

"Uh, Bulma?" Jaco says, approaching the four adults, while Raditz takes a look at Bulma's notebook., "There's some important Galactic Patrol business I have to attend to, but I want you to know I'm taking a half day so I can attend."

" _You_ want to see this?" Raditz asks.

"Of course. As an Elite Patrolman, it is my duty to document any threats or otherwise strange occurrences that that happen in my assigned areas," Jaco says, "That includes the possibility of planets suddenly disappearing."

The four Saiyans training take off into the sky, with everyone watching. A moment later a huge explosion rocks the sky, with Goku showing surprise while Raditz smiles. And another moment later, Nappa lands, his clothes showing heavy signs of battle damage, his face one of shock and frustration. He looks at everyone.

"...I'm grabbing a shower…" he says quietly, wandering into the house.

"Oh, dear…" Maron says.

"Oh, right," Bulma says, producing a small capsule, "Just a small gift of appreciation for your help today. I know how much you love things from the dairy aisle, so I took the liberty of stocking you up with a few choice items."

"Thanks, Bulma," Jaco says, "Well, I better be off. Take care!"

They watch as Jaco heads to his ship and takes off into the sky.

"We should get going too, Kakarot," Raditz says, standing up.

"Yeah, you're right," Goku says, giving Bulma a strong hug and kiss. He looks her in the eye, "Three whole years without you Bulma. The seven when I was dead was like an eternity."

"Don't worry about it, Son," Bulma says, "It's only three days to me, and you're doing it for all of us. Just make sure you keep our planet where it is."

"Right," Goku says, holding out his arm for Raditz, "Let's do it, Raditz!"

Maron and Bulma watch as the two disappear. They then look up as a huge shockwave bursts in the sky.

Three days later, Goku and Raditz exited the Room of Spirit and Time, both looking extremely battle damaged, now sporting beards. To their surprise, waiting for them outside is Vegeta, who stands up and respectfully smiles at them.

"Hello Kakarot, hello Raditz," Vegeta says. Raditz's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Oh, hey Vegeta! Did you change your mind? I'm sure Kami wouldn't mind letting you take his spot," Goku says.

"No, I'm afraid not," Vegeta says, "I don't want to be any part of whatever stupid game Beerus is playing. After three days in there, both of you are looking very well."

"Thanks!" Goku says. _Why is Vegeta acting this way?_ Raditz wonders, the politeness shocking and worrying him.

"In fact," Vegeta says, "The reason I'm here is I had hoped to get in a little training myself."

"We're a bit pressed on time, Vegeta," Raditz says.

"I wasn't thinking of anything drastic, Raditz," Vegeta says, turning to Kakarot, "It's been a while since we fought, and with you getting that god-like power, I'd like to see for myself just how I'd stand. It won't take any long, out here anyway."

"Sure!" Goku says, opening the door back up, "Dende made a few improvements, so we don't have any limits on how many times we can go in! Plus that two day limit is gone too!"

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta asks, a small smile creeping across his face.

"I'll wait out here, Kakarot," Raditz says, as he watches the two disappear back into time chamber.

 _He's up to something, but what? Vegeta's only this nice to his wife..._ Raditz thinks. A couple of minutes pass, and the door opens again, with both Vegeta and Goku coming out.

"You've done okay, Vegeta!" Goku says, "I'm glad to see you're still keeping pace. If Beerus hadn't come along, I'm sure you'd be the strongest by now!"

"I suppose it was just bad luck," Vegeta says. He looks and smiles at Raditz, "And I hope you have only the best of luck in your fights, Raditz. This clown needs all the help he can get, and it would be a shame if he lost his training partner through some accident in that tournament."

"Don't worry about it, Vegeta," Raditz says, grabbing Goku's shoulder, "Kakarot, we need to get moving."

"Right," Goku says, "We'll see you when we get back, Vegeta. I wish you'd at least come and watch the fights, but I know how you can be when you're stubborn."

Vegeta smiles as the pair disappear, and takes off.

"Hello, everyone!" Whis happily announces through a megaphone to the assembled crowd, "Is everyone ready to go? Excellent! Please form a single file line and board the cube, please."

"Hey uh, so is this a spaceship?" Trunks asks, examining it. "It's pretty weird for a spaceship, I don't even see an engine."

"That's because it's _not_ a spaceship. You board it like so," Whis says, hopping down and demonstrating how to enter, passing through the walls with little effort.

"Cool!" Goten says, hoping in while Trunks follows.

"First we're off to pick up Lord Beerus and Monaka, and then we're off to the tournament itself. Our travel time is three hours total, and as you can see this vessel doesn't have any facilities, so please make sure you use the restroom before we leave," Whis announces. He then goes over to Bulma, "I don't see our two Saiyans…"

"I haven't heard a word from them since they left for training," Bulma says, "But, that's hardly anything new with those two."

"Hey, uh, where's your brother?" Krillin asks, looking around the crowd for 17.

"I haven't been able to get in contact with him. His job keeps him out of contact for months out at a time," 18 says.

"Ahem," a familiar voice says, and Bulma turns around to see Jaco, standing next to him a strange, green tentacled creature wearing a crown.

"Oh, hey Jaco, glad you could make it," Bulma says.

"Of course, a busy Galactic Patrolman such as myself was able to find time in his busy schedule to be present at such a monumental event," Jaco says.

"You said you were talking a half-day," Bulma says, dismissing his statement, "Who's this, your girlfriend?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't a date, this is the galaxy's most important mortal, _our king_!"

"Oh," Bulma says, "How're you doing?"

Bulma turns around, "Where the hell are those two?"

"The Earthlings don't seem impressed with my visit…" the Galactic King says to Jaco.

"It's really just their highest form of respect, that's all!" Jaco says with nervous reassurance.

Just then, Goku and Raditz appear, their clothing heavily damaged, with beards grown on their face.

"Sorry everyone!" Goku says, "We kind of lost track of time, but we managed to get an extra week in!"

Launch runs up to Raditz for a hug, but stops in her tracks, her face one of revulsion.

"...What?" Raditz asks, confused. Bulma realizes why.

"Jeez, did you two forget what a shower was?" Bulma says.

Goku and Raditz look at each other.

"I knew we were forgetting _something_ ," Raditz says.

"You two aren't going anywhere until you shower," Bulma says sternly.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that," Whis says.

"Well, like hell I'm going to be in the same room with them like that!" Bulma yells.

"Hmmm," Whis says, "Alright. Tell me, boys. Do you prefer having your beards or going clean-shaven?"

"Clean-shaven," Launch and Bulma respond at the same time.

"Well, that settles that," Whis says, pointing his staff at the pair. A beam flies out and engulfs them in bright light, and a moment later, Goku and Raditz stand, looking much as they did before they went into the Room of Spirit and Time.

"What just happened?" Raditz asks, feeling his face in astonishment. Launch goes up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek, rubbing it as well with her hand.

"Oh, I don't think your skin has ever been so smooth," Launch says, causing Raditz to blush. Whis looks around in confusion.

"I take it Vegeta's not coming?" Whis asks.

"...You could say that," Raditz says.

"Oh well, it's his loss," Whis says, motioning towards the cube. Goku's the last to board a cube, the contents of which include Whis, Raditz, Bulma, Launch, Maron, Ranch, Kami, Gohan, Daikon, Muuli, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Pan, Mr. Satan, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Yam-Chi, the Ox-King, Dende, Korrin, Yajirobe, Nappa, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, Marron, Tien-Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Jaco, the Galactic King, Pilaf, Mai and Shu. Unseen by everyone, flying in the sky, Vegeta watches as the cube zooms off into space.

 _Soon, Raditz,_ he thinks to himself before flying off.

Moments later, the cube arrives at the world of Lord Beerus, with everyone taking a look and chatting casually, the four warriors from Earth, as well as Whis standing separately. Goku notices two figures approaching, the unmistakable figure of Lord Beerus.

"Look," Goku whispers to his brother, "That must be Monaka!"

Raditz takes a look and notices a short, pink, imp like character in a green leotard. _What the hell?_ He thinks to himself.

"You're late," Beerus says sternly.

"My apologies, my lord," Whis says, while Goku bends over and smiles at Monaka.

"Wow, so you're Monaka, the fifth member of our team…"

Monaka nods. "I've heard a lot about you," Goku says, "It's good to meet you! I'm Goku!"

"...Okay," Monaka says.  
"So, I've been asking Whis a lot about you, he says your name means 'Great Pontas' in your language, but ot be honest, I have no idea what 'Pontas' means," Goku says.

"...it means 'Nipples'," Monaka says. Goku chuckles nervously, "I have great, big nipples. I have ever since I was born."

"...Good to know," Goku says nervously, stepping back. Beerus steps next to Goku.

"And this is why I don't want you talking to him," Beerus says.

"He doesn't seem that impressive, even up close," Kami says, "I can't sense any power at all from him."

"Neither can I," Raditz replies quietly, "I'm very confused, but I guess if we can't feel power from Whis or Lord Beerus, maybe it's the same kind of thing?"

Kami says nothing as he studies Monaka.

"So uh, what do you see we get in a quick sparring-OW!" Goku yells at Beerus grabs his ear.

"Whis!" Beerus yells.

"At once," Whis says, turning to the crowd, "Would anybody here like to explain to Goku what a divine amount of torque applied to his ear would do?"

"...Rip it off?" Shu yells out.

"Very good," Whis says, "I suggest you listen to Lord Beerus, Goku, while you still can…."

"Okay, okay!" Goku says, and Beerus lets go.

A couple of hours later, everyone stares at the cube as they close in on the nameless planet, in awe at the sheer size of the six Super Dragon Balls.

"It's not just a clever name," Gohan says, completely amazed.

"No kidding," Bulma says, "I thought you were just exaggerating, Whis, but you could probably live on these things!"

The cube descends on a domed area of the Nameless Planet, where a fighting stage is setup, with two bleachers to the sides.

"Champa built all of this in five days?!" Goku asks.

"Destroyers don't build anything," Beerus says, "But even if he did, Champa could never come up with something like that. If he did, it'd probably be sticks and stones."

"I heard that!" a voice yells out. Beerus exists the cube and floats down to Champa, "I'm surprised you didn't back out!"

"As if I'd give up the opportunity to see your face when you lose," Beerus says, "And by the way, I know your dirty little secret. Sneaking into _my_ universe to gather the wish orbs. If you weren't my brother, I'd destroy you for that theft."

"Who told you that?!" Champa says.

"Are...those seats made of rock?" Trunk asks, "They look like they'd hurt to sit in. Don't you have cushions or something?"

"Yeah," Maron yells out, "We came a long way, you could at least make us comfortable…"

"Nobody asked you to come!" Champa says.

"Still, she has a point, Champa," Beerus says, "If I were the host, I'd be so embarrassed, that I wouldn't be able to show my face ever again. Whis, a little redecorating, please."

"Yes, my lord," Whis says, waving his staff. The bleachers that had been produces are erased, and quickly four separate areas are produced around the arena, complete with cushioned seating. Champa only sneers in anger.

"If you all could follow me," Vados says, motioning towards the fighters of the group. She takes off and everyone follows suit.

"Hello, Goku," a familiar voice says. Goku looks up to see Kibito, Shin and the Elder Kai.

"Hey!" Goku says in excitement, "You guys have your own bodies again!"

"That's true," Shin says.

"I thought that fusion was supposed to be permanent," Goku says.

"Yes, however, although we hate relying on their power, we asked the Namekians to seperate us, using _their_ Dragon Balls. we just couldn't stand it anymore," Shin explains.

"Ah, that's why I couldn't find your energy anymore," Goku says, "I was looking for the fused you! Anyway, how you doing, Kibito?!"

"Doing great, when we heard about this little fight, we just couldn't resist!" Kibito says.

"And what about you, old timer?" Goku asks the Old Kai.

"Watching beetle battles and pretty young things. I about had a stroke when I saw your fight with Beerus!" the Old Kai replies.

"So, if you three are here, then those two…" Goku says, pointing to a pair of Shinjin, one quite portly, "That must be the Supreme Kai of Universe 6!"

"Yes," he replies, "That's right, my name is Fuwa. How did you know?" Fuwa asks.

"You have the same haircut as Shin," Goku says.

The Kais watch as Goku flies off, rejoining the other members of his team.

"He speaks so casually towards you," Fuwa says.

"Well," the Old Kai says, "We've been through some spots together. If it weren't for him, Universe 7 would be a lot emptier."

"Fascinating," Fuwa says.

After landing on a separate platform, Vados leads the fighters from Universe 7 upwards, where they catch their first glimpse of the warriors of Universe 6.

"Hey," Goku whispers to Raditz, "Look at that guy, it's Freeza!"

"No," Raditz whispers back, "Freeza wasn't blue like that. Still...watch out for him, Kakarot."

"Yeah. And holy crap, is that a robot?! And a giant bear! And…"

Goku looks over to another warrior, sitting quietly with his arms crossed, dressed in black with purple skin. _I bet he has an interesting story._

"Excuse me," a voice says. Goku and Raditz look down and see a young man with black hair standing before them, "Are you two by chance Saiyans?"

"The three of us are," Ranch says.

"Why do you ask?" Raditz asks him.

"I'm Cabba, I'm a Saiyan too," he says.

"I see," Raditz says, looking at Cabba's clothing.

"He doesn't have a tail!" Goku says.

"What do you mean, 'a tail'?" Cabba asks, confused.

"I do recall seeing Saiyans wear similar clothing before we were enslaved by Freeza," Raditz says.

"Who's 'Freeza'?" Cabba asks them. Raditz looks at the Freeza-like being with Universe 6, who smiles politely at him.

"Tell me, Cabba, what planet is the homeworld of the Saiyans?" Raditz asks.

"Planet Sadala, why?"

"Planet Sadala?!" Raditz says, his eyes wide in astonishment, "Planet Sadala, well...shared a similar fate in our universe to your universe's Earth. We rose from the ashes and conquered another world, naming it Planet Vegeta!"

"Conquered?!" Cabba says in complete shock.

"Ranch, come here!" Raditz says, bringing his daughter forward, "Look at this, this is our heritage! You are face to face with your race's legacy!"

"...Neat," Ranch says, unimpressed.

"Pardon me, everyone," Vados says, "We do have a tournament to get to. If the team representing Universe 7 will look over there…"

Vados points to an empty platform next to where their friends and family are sitting, "You will gather there as a team and fight in the order you decide. It doesn't need to be official, as long as you all understand this is a single-elimination."

Kami and Monaka nod, taking off for it, as does Goku.

"Universe 6 will be assembling on the opposite side," Vados says, flying off towards Champa. The four warriors from Universe 6 leave, with only Ranch, Raditz and Cabba remaining.

"Regardless of what happens," Raditz says, "I'd like to see Planet Sadala some day. Maybe you could show me when this business is concluded."

"I'd be happy too. What's your name?" Cabba asks. Raditz smiles.

"I am Raditz. This is my daughter, Ranch, and the idiot in the orange is my brother, Kakarot,' Raditz says. Cabba smiles.

"Those are Saiyan names, alright," he says.

"He goes by Goku," Ranch says sternly. Raditz chuckles as he feels the tension between the two.

"Well...we better get going. Come along, Ranch," Raditz says, flying towards the others.

Ranch gives Cabba a once over, "Just because we're both Saiyans, don't expect any mercy from me."

"As long as you do the same," Cabba says, leaving. Ranch flies off and joins her father.

Beerus looks over his team, "Alright, as I said before, Monaka is fighting last. I don't care how you come up with how you fight."

"Well," Raditz says, "Kakarot has volunteered to fight first. I'll fight before Monaka. If Kami's fine with it, I'd prefer to fight after my daughter...just in case."

"I don't have a problem with that," Kami says.

"Good, it's decided," Beerus says, and squinting his eyes, adds, " _Don't let me down._ "

" _Attention, please!"_ the Referee, a green alien with large black eyes, announces, " _Thank you all for your patience! The Sixth and Seventh Universe's Invitational Tournament of Destroyers will now begin! Please, give your attention to the center of the ring for the singing of the Joint Universal Anthem!_ "

"Joint Universal Anthem?" Bulma says to herself, as the spotlight shows a penguin-like alien with a bow tie standing. He takes a deep breath, and a deep bass voice rings out, filling the arena:

" _It's a big universe...and there's two!_ " he sings. The house lights come back on.

" _Thank you, that was beautiful!"_ the Referee says.

"What the hell was that?!" Nappa exclaims as the other residents of Universe 7 wear shocked and confused expressions.

" _And now, the first match will begin! From the Sixth Universe: Contestant Botamo!"_

On a board, the portrait of Botamo, the large bear-like warrior lights up.

" _And from the Seventh Universe, Contestant Goku!"_

Likewise, Goku's portrait lights up. The Saiyan stands and hops down to the ring, where Botama stands, waiting.

"Goku's fighting already?" Shin says aloud.

"That's the Saiyan who came up with this whole thing," Champa says, "Seems pretty eager to fight."

Two two combatants smile in anticipation as blasts ring out from Champa and Beerus, hitting a large gong.

"... _Begin!"_ the Referee shouts.

Goku assumes a fighting pose, but to his surprise Botamo leaps into the air and comes crashing down, belly first, bouncing upwards like a ball, and landing again, with Goku leaping out of the way. The large warrior picks up speed, bouncing around like mad, with a side swipe nearly sending Goku out of the ring, catching his balance. He turns and looks at Botamo, who only motions for Goku to attack.

"Lord Champa said you were weak, but this is worse than I thought," Botamo said, "If you're not going to give me a challenge, you should just give up now."

"Just give me a moment, I overate for lunch," Goku says.

"Maybe this will soothe that tummy," Botama says, as a green ki blast flies from his mouth. Goku jumps out of the way.

"Thanks, that loosened me up, keep 'em coming, pal!" Goku shouts. Botamo obliges him, firing off a barrage of blasts, with Goku jumping over him, landing a firing a Kamehameha...which does nothing.

"What?!" Goku says, charging forward and firing off a barrage of punches into Botama's stomach. Botamo only grins as the punches have no effect at all. Eventually, Botamo slowly begins to advance, with every attack Goku lands proving to be fruitless.

"Stay on the attack, and don't let up!" Beerus shouts down.

"I'm doing my best!" Goku yells, "Nothing's working!"

"Use your head, Kakarot!" Raditz shouts down, causing Goku to headbutt Botamo. Raditz sighs and puts his hand to his brow.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Botama said, but to his surprise, he sees Goku grabbing his leg. The large fighter is sent to his back, and Goku begins dragging him to the edge.

"Hey, stop it!" Botamo yells.

"All right, you got it!" Goku says. Botamo slowly gets up, and lunges at Goku, but to his surprise, Goku uses his momentum to throw him out of the ring. Everyone from Universe 7 cheers as Champa seethes.

" _That's a ring out! Contestant Goku is the winner!_

"Alright, Dad!" Goten yells, as everyone joins in with the cheering, except Monaka, who wears a blank expression.

"Cheater!" Champa yells down, "You were only pretending to be weaker than you really are!"

"What do you mean? When I met you, I was only wearing a heavy suit that Whis gave me for training, that wasn't a trick!"

"I didn't agree to energy attacks!" Champa yells,

" _So long as it comes from his body, it's technically a physical ability. Your fighter Botamo used his share of energy attacks as well_."

"Dammit!" Champa yells as Botama slumps down on the Universe 6 sofa.

" _Up next for the Sixth Universe: Contestant Frost!_ "

Goku looks as the being resembling Frost enters the ring. He gives a friendly smile to Goku and offers his hand, "I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Goku shakes his hand, "Uh, thanks!"

"It is an honor to fight someone with such aptitude," Frost says, approaching the supporters for Universe 7, "Citizens of Earth, at least the one from Universe 7: I apologize that we must meet under such circumstances. I hope at the end, regardless of what happens, we'll be able to look at this and agree that this was a fair contest. And should my universe, the Sixth Universe, prevail, I want to offer you my personal guarantee that your Earth will not suffer the same fate as our Earth. Thank you all for your ears."

Shocked, they watch as Frost goes back to the center of the ring.

"Why do they get a nice Freeza, and ours ends up being a genocidal asshole?" Bulma asks.

Beerus fires off another energy blast, hitting the gong, and with sudden speed, Frost leeps forward, spinning Goku and putting him down on the ring.

"What was that?!" Goku asks, confused.

"Forgive me, Goku, but given the difference in our stature, I must use whatever techniques are available to me," Frost says.

"You're stalling, aren't you?" Goku says, "You're just trying to size me up, aren't you? Well, why don't you just cut to the chase and change into your final form?"

"My what?" Frost asks.

"I've fought your kind before," Goku says, "I know your tricks. You're planning to gradually transform while you test my weaknesses."

"And what makes you think that, my dear rival?" Frost asks.

"I've dealt with someone like you a couple of times in my universe," Goku says.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty," Frost says, "Then I will go to full strength, to give us both the battle we came here for!"

Frost yells as his body transforms, his head longer, his size slightly bigger.

"Goku's a fool if he thinks that's all Frost has," Kami says.

"Final form my ass," Raditz says.

"Tell me, who was it who won the battle in your universe?" Frost asks.

Goku only smiles. "I see," Frost says, beginning a vicious assault.

" _It looks like this fight could go either way! I'm told that this transformation that Frost is using is called his Assault Form! And for a bit of backstory, Contestant Frost leads a peacekeeping army, using his Assault Form to help keep the peace, and now spends his time rebuilding devastated worlds and finding homes for the billions of children orphaned in the wars he ended. This has earned him the coveted Universal Peace Prize a record three times in a row!"_

"Wow, he may look like Freeza, but he's so different, he's actually a good guy. I'm not sure who to root for," Krillin says. Bulma gives him an angry glare, "I mean, 'Go, Goku!'"

Frost lays on an even heavier assault and smiles, "Was that too much?"

He gasps as the smoke clears, and Goku smiles up at him, "Thanks for that, you've got me all warmed up, that was great!"

"You mean I haven't seen all your moves yet? Thanks for the sportsmanship," Frost says,

"Now come on, Frost, stop holding back!" Goku yells.

"What do you mean?" Frost asks.

"I told you to go to your final form, but you're trying to save that for your next match!"

"Why in the world would you say that?" Frost asks.

"Because I'm doing the same thing!" Goku yells, turning Super Saiyan.

Everyone from Universe 6 gasps, with Cabba's eyes wide. The quiet warrior that Goku eyed earlier opens his eyes, but quickly closes them again.

"What the hell is that?!" Champa yells.

"What's wrong, Champa? You've never heard of a Super Saiyan before?" Beerus yells tauntingly.

"You!" Champa says, pointing to Cabba, "Explain, now!"

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" Cabba says, _But...this power...can all Saiyans do this?_

"From now on, let's use our full power!" Goku yells.

"Very well, but you will see the true reason why I hesitate to use that power, and it has nothing to do with this tournament," Frost says, as light fills the arena, and sure enough, he stands in a form not unlike Freeza. "You see, controlling my power in this form is very difficult. As such, I've only had to resort to it once. After what happened in that fateful battle, I kept it locked away. But for someone like you, Goku, I believe I've met someone that can handle it's full destructive fury."

"Don't hold back, I can take it!" Goku yells.

"As you wish," Frost yells as a purple aura surrounds him, "Behold, Goku, my full power!"

Frost charges down and their fists meet, but Goku counters with a punch, and the two commence their fight, with Goku clearly having the upper hand. "How are you so strong?" Frost asks, charging again, only to be knocked out.

"It's clear that's the limit of your power," Goku says, "You seem like an honorable man, so tap out now and let your teammates handle me."

"It's not quite that simple, Goku," Frost says, "I'm fighting for a cause. It's imperative that I win this fight, and then the tournament, so that I can continue my mission with the full support of Lord Champa!"

Frost begins another attack but it's countered by Goku. He glares at Goku, mumbling to himself. Snarling to Goku, he raises his right hand, and Goku blocks, but a moment later, Goku begins to stagger, slurring his words and walking like a drunkard. Jaco leans forward in his seat, watching with interest, as Goku stumbles off the stage, falling.

"What?!" Beerus yells.

" _That's a ring out victory for Contestant Frost!"_ the Referee announces.

Cabba jumps up, applauding his team mate.

"How could Kakarot lose?!" Raditz says.

"Too many attacks from Frost," Kami says, "It must have rattled his brain and caused him to pass out."

Hoping down, Bulma glares at her husband, "Get up, Goku! You're not dying on me again!"

Goku opens his eyes and slowly shakes his head, and smiles up at Frost.

"You're good, Frost," Goku says as Bulma hugs him.

"I think I got lucky, to be honest," Frost says, "But I must say, you have certainly raised the bar. You've inspired me to become a better fighter, Goku. It was tough, but I had fun. Thank you."

Frost offers his hand and Goku accepts, to the cheers from everyone (excluding Beerus and Jaco). Goku carries Bulma back up to everyone else, and rejoins his team.

"Uh, sorry about that!" Goku says.

"You're _sorry_?! Why didn't you go all out?!" Beerus says.

"I thought Super Saiyan was enough to handle it!" Goku says honestly, "I won't make that mistake next time!"

" _Next time!_ It's only _this time!_ " Beerus yells in frustration, "Just...who's next, get in there!"

Kami stands, and looks at Goku. "Any advice?"

" _Moving on, the next contestant from the Seventh Universe will be Hero!_ "

"Hero?!" Mr. Satan asks in confusion, "You all call him 'Kami'!"

"No, Dad," Gohan says, "Technically Kami doesn't have a name. It's...kind of a long story, but he went by Kami when he fought in that tournament when that business with Buu began."

"Ah," Mr. Satan says, "I don't think I've seen this guy fight, well...wait, wasn't he on TV when that Freeza jerk showed up?"

"That's right," Gohan says, "He's very brave."

"Well," Goku says, "I'm not sure what good you can do, to be honest."

"I see," Kami says.

"But if you could somehow wear him down for Ranch, it'd help out a lot," Goku says.

"I think that can be arranged," Kami says, entering the ring, looking at Frost, "Don't worry, you won't need that form with me."

"Fear not, I won't kill you, and I'm plenty weakened from my last match that I don't think I could if I wanted," Frost says, "But that being said, I don't plan on losing."

Kami smiles, "So, people _really_ think that little of me, eh?"

Champa fires off a blast that hits the gong, with the Referee announcing the match's start. Kami immediately places two fingers to his forehead as yellow ki begins to build around it.

"I must say, I'm sure that's a spectacular technique," Frost says, "But it seems it will take some time and energy for you to use it."

"He's got a point," Goku says.

"It's a good move, such a shame it has such a flaw," Raditz says as frost begins firing off Chaos Beams at Kami, who dodges most of them easily, taking to the air, but falls as one hits his leg.

"It looks like you won't be dodging anymore," Frost says, but Kami smiles, as multiple images of him begin to fill the ring.

"What?!" Champa yells out, "How the hell is that allowed?!"

"The rules permit it!" The Referee shouts.

"That's right Champa, as far as this battle goes, that umpire has authority over even us deities," Beerus yells.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Whis whispers.

"Of course not, my domain is destruction, not insanity," Beerus whispers back. They watch as Frost fires Chaos Beam after Chaos Beam at Kami's clones, Frost fires off a ring-like energy wave, taking out most of the clones, with only Kami remaining. He begins an assault, with the Namekian dodging each blow, until Frost kicks at his injured leg. Kami stoops a bit, but it's enough for Frost to deliver a solid punch into Kami's stomach, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Looks like I win," Frost says, but to his surprise, Kami's arm stretches out, closing the distance and wrapping around him.

"I may not be as strong as Goku, but I'm quite resourceful," Kami says.

"It would appear so," Frost says.

"All I have to do is wait, and then... _Shinsatsuhō,"_ Kami says.

"So, getting injured was all part of your plan then, so I would lower my defenses? Well played. I don't see how I can dodge that attack now."

"Underestimating me was your biggest mistake," Kami says, but Frost slowly lifts his right hand.

"Ready? _Shinsat-_ " Kami begins, but like Goku before, he begins to stagger. His arm retracts, and Frost runs forwards, punching him in the chest. Kami falls and the beam from the _Shinsatsuhō_ pierces the dome as the Referee runs over and checks his pulse.

"He's alive," he says to himself, " _Frost is the winner!"_

" _OBJECTION!"_

Everyone looks up to see Jaco pointing down, "Frost is cheating!" Jaco yells down, "He's using a weapon, which is prohibited by the rules! Check his right arm, it's something sharp and pointed! You can sneak anything past me!"

"Hold your tongue!" Champa yells.

"That's right, I know his character," Cabba says, "He fights marauding pirates, for crying out loud!"

"He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to cheat," Goku says, but Raditz stands.

"Kakarot, are you sure?" he asks.

"Anybody that doubts my eyes will be wrong every time," Jaco says smugly.

"Search him!" Raditz commands.

"Fine," Champa yells, "But if you're wrong, you're going to be destroyed."

Jaco looks up in fear, as Beerus speaks up, "By all means, destroy him. It's no skin off my bone."

The Referee searches Frost, and to his surprise finds a small needle in his forearm. Everyone from Universe 7 smiles.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Champa demands.

"This is not a weapon, it is a part of my body!" Frost yells.

" _This is a clear sign of trickery!"_ The Referee yells, " _For violating the tournament rules, Frost is disqualified, which means the winner of the match is Hero!_ "

"I don't get it," Cabba says, "Why would someone so honorable stoop to such a low?!"

"I can explain that," Vados says, getting everyone's attention, "You see, Cabba, those space pirates you fought against with Frost? They're part of an underground crime syndicate, and Frost here is their leader."

"That...can't be!" Cabba says.

"You accuse me of such terrible things, Vados. I'm _so_ hurt," Frost says, laughing, "I start my own wars, and then I resolve them, buying up all the damaged land for cheap. Then I make a killing on the reconstructive production. I make quite a tidy profit. It's very lucrative, I'm both the problem and the solution."

Cabba stares at his comrade in complete shock.

"Doesn't seem that different from Freeza _now_ ," Beerus says.

"Vados, how could you pick this guy?!" Champa says.

"You asked me to find strong fighters, my Lord," Vados replied, "You never asked me to consider their strength of morality."

In anger, Champa holds up his hand towards Frost, the crowd now jeering at him. "Nobody brings this kind of shame _on me_!"

"Lord Champa, please, wait!" Ranch yells out, "You don't have to destroy him, I want a crack at that jerk myself!"

" _But...Hero's already won!"_

"I'm sure he can't continue," Ranch says, _Kami, please, just trust me and let me have this._ Kami nods, having read her thoughts.

"She's right, there's no way I continue like this," Kami says, "I therefore forfeit."

Ranch smiles as she hops down into the ring.

"What is she doing?!" Launch says, but Trunks only smiles.

"Nah, watch this, Mrs. Raditz!" Trunks says.

"You would dare cross me, girl?!" Champa yells out.

"My Lord, if I may," Vados says, "I believe this will wipe out our defeat. It will be to our advantage to let this play out."

"Fine!" Champa yells out, and looking down at Frost, "Frost, if you pull this off, I'll forgive you for tarnishing my reputation! And if you win the next round, I'll honor our original agreement!"

Frost smiles while Beerus sneers, "Girl, you better kick his ass! If you do, I'll let you get in some training time on my planet with Whis and your dad!"

The crowd from Universe 7 cheers Ranch on as Frost stares her down, "You want me to keep my victory, eh? Don't blame me if this ends up hurting you in the end."

Ranch says nothing as her eyes shoot daggers at her opponent, while Kami lands on the platform. "Don't let your guard down, Ranch, he'll do anything to win!"

"Judging by your face, it looks like I won't be getting on your good side. But you're right to be suspicious. But now that you know my secret, the game's changed a bit. I waited until the last minute so I wouldn't lose the element of surprise. But since that cat's out of the bag, I don't have to wait. No more holding back, no more mercy."

" _Wait, these rules are sacred! Any violations will only result in instant disqualification!"_

"Let him," Ranch says, "I'm going to knock him out."

" _Uh…"_ the Referee says, looking at Champa and Beerus, but the pair of gods only fire an energy burst at the gong.

Immediately, Ranch turns into Super Saiyan 2 and charges Frost, grabbing him by the head, and looks him dead in the eye. " _You make me sick!"_ she yells, and delivers an uppercut that sends Frost flying right out of the ring and onto the ground below. She reverts back to her normal state as the crowd cheers for Ranch.

" _Contestant Ranch is the winner!"_

Ranch looks up and smiles at Raditz, giving her father a wink. Raditz smiles in approval. "What did I tell you, Kakarot? She's already proven her worth!" Raditz then notices Beerus examining Goku's body. "...Kakarot? Lord Beerus?"

"Ah-ha!" Beerus says, holding up Goku's arm, "Hey referee, there's a mark here from where Frost hit him with that needle! That proves he cheated! My fighter should be let back in!"

"If you're going to be such a baby over this, fine!" Champa yells.

"All right! I'll go after Monaka in case he's knocked out!" Goku says.

"Uh, no, actually," Beerus says, "You'll go after your brother. We have to save the best for last, it's more exciting that way."

"But what if we win the rest before he gets to fight?!" Goku says.

"Well, I guess you won't see Monaka fighting," Beerus says.

"Fine," Goku says, and looking at Monaka, "I suppose we can spar after the matches. What do you say, Monaka? Monaka?" Goku says, noticing Monaka's complete lack of reaction, "Wow, what focus!"

"That's not focus, he's unconscious, he has been since the first match," Whis says quietly.

Beerus runs over to Whis and whispers, "Are you trying to ruin everything?!"

"It was your idea, my lord. How long do you plan to keep this up?" Whis replies.

"As long as I possibly can! I _order_ you to keep this a secret!"

"Very well," Whis says, but then Beerus notices Goku poking at Monaka.

"Are you out of your Saiyan mind?! Monaka once destroyed an entire world because of a tap on the shoulder! Whis, isn't that right?"

"It's hard to tell what happened," Whis says.

" _And now, onto the next match, but first, we have a rule change!"_ the Referee announces as a cube forms over the ring.

" _As this cube is out of the ring, touching it will result in disqualification!"_

"Champa, what the hell is this, I didn't agree to any rule change?!" Beerus yells.

"It's for the protection of our guests," Champa says, "Take it easy. These fights are starting to get out of hand."

"You can't make changes without asking me!" Beerus says.

"Don't you care about protecting our guests?!" Champa yells.

"Of course not, this is between us, why would I give a shit about the mortals?!" Beerus yells.

"Why not settle this peacefully," Whis suggests, "Perhaps 'Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Fine!" Champa and Beerus say at the same, and begin shooting over and over again.

Champa and Beerus resumes their site. "Are you sure about this, my lord?" Whis asks Beerus.

"If Ranch is fine with it, I don't mind," Beerus says.

" _If the delay is over, it is time for our next match! Contestant Ranch vs Contestant Auta Magetta!_ "

They watch as the huge robot creature stands up.

"You're sure that's a person, and not a robot, right?" the Old Kai asks Fuwa.

"Of course, he's a Metalman from Galactic System 66950," Fuwa says.

"Do we have any of those?" the Old Kai asks Kibito.

"Uh...I _think_ I've heard of them, but that was a long time ago," he replies.

Everyone watches as Magetta stands, grabbing a steel cup and drinking it. They then gasp when they catch a faint glimpse of the glowing orange liquid within.

"No….way!" Bulma says, astonished.

"She's got her work cut out for her," Roshi says, observing, "Anybody that drinks lava is bad news!"

" _Choo-po!"_ Magetta yells as the gong rings, and Magetta advances on Ranch, holding her ground and standing back as Magetta's arms come crashing into the ring.

"Strength isn't going to save you," Ranch says, "You need speed if you plan to beat me."

" _Choo-po!"_ Magetta yells as he begins hitting himself in his head. Ranch smiles and jumps up, delivering a solid kick that echoes throughout the arena and hops back. " _Choo-po!"_

Ranch dodges as Magetta charges with surprising speed, which only increases into a whirlwind like attack. She takes the sky, looking down at Magetta.

"Careful Ranch, you're right up to the barrier!" Raditz calls down.

"Thank you, Papa!" Ranch yells. _I bet that fat bastard planned this,_ she thinks _, A crappy trick like that's not going to stop me!_

" _Choo-po!"_ Magetta yells, but Ranch responds with a barrage of energy blasts, stopping suddenly. She smiles, putting both hands out, and a barrage of purple bolts come flying out,

"Let's see how you like a little Hammer Holiday!" Ranch yells out.

"'Hammer Holiday'?" Goku asks, but Raditz only shrugs.

"We only have seven days to work with," he says to his brother.

" _Choo-po!"_ Magetta yells once more, opening his mouth, causing lava to spew out, intercepting the blasts.

"Hey, he's using a flamethrower, how is that not a weapon?!" Beerus yells.

" _The Metalman race naturally produce lava saliva, and therefore this is not a weapon!"_

"How in the world is that useful?" Beerus says, shaking his head.

"Ranch's movements are limited by that barrier," Kami says, "Her tactics are running out."

"It's worse than that," Whis says, "All that smoke is going to fill up the arena. Even a Saiyan needs air to breathe…"

Carefully avoiding the lava saliva, Ranch stops for a moment, "I had you figured wrong, big guy. You might be strong, but let's see if you can take on a Super Saiyan!"

They watch as she powers up, _Dammit, he's trying to sweat me out!_ Ranch thinks as Magetta lets out steam. _I gotta end this fast!_ "Damn piece of metal junk…" she says to herself.

"...Choo-po?" Magetta says, the speed of the steam slowing down slightly.

"Champa, what the hell are you thinking trying to suffocate my fighters?!" Beerus yells.

"I did no such thing, there's ventilation, look down why don't you!" Champa yells.

Whis leans forward and sighs, "I'm afraid he's right, my lord."

"Ranch, head to the floor, you can at least breathe!" Raditz yells as Magetta lets out smoke.

 _What can I do..._ Ranch thinks, looking at her friends and family, seeing Gohan and Goten watching with grave concern. _Wait...Goten! Yes, that's it! That time he was with Trunks in the time chamber! I saw his memories when we became Ranten! If Gotenks can yell through that as a Super Saiyan 3, then this barrier should be no problem for me!_

Ranch turns and faces the barrier, and taking as deep of a breathe as she can, powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and begins yelling at one spot, with cracks slowly beginning to form. Everyone holds their ears in pain, except Whis, Vados and Monaka. She then fires off a Double Sunday, causing the barrier to shatter, as shards going flying everywhere. The spectators cover their faces, but to their surprise, Whis stands, his staff up, an energy barrier projected around them. Ranch flies up some more and begins taking some deep breaths.

" _Choo-po?!"_

"What's the matter you overgrown iron, lose you little trick?"

"...Choo-po…" Magetta says quietly. Ranch stops for a second, thinking.

"What's that? Speak up, I don't understand your stupid language!"

"Choo-po," Magetta says softly again.

 _I see..._ Ranch thinks to herself. She then begins shouting every insult and profanity she can at the Metalman, to the surprise (and shock) of the onlookers.

" _...and that's what your mom has in common with a vacuum! Get it?!"_

"Choo….choo…..Choo-po…" Magetta says, turning and walking towards the edge of the arena. Champa watches in stunned silence as his fighter hops off and curls into the Metalman equivalent of the fetal position.

"Magetta, what the hell?!" Champa says in complete confusion. He looks at Vados, "He's supposed to be invincible! You said it would take effort for even _me_ to harm him!"

" _Ring out for Contestant Magetta! Contestant Ranch wins the match!"_

Botama hops down and helps the Metalman up as Ranch joins her team.

"Water!" she says, and Whis produces a jug for her, which she begins to drink like mad.

"Ranch!" Raditz says, grabbing his daughter and looking at her, "Where did you hear such filth?!"

"...Blonde mom?" she says with an unsure smile. Raditz stares at her.

"Oh, that makes sense," Raditz says, sitting down again.

"Good job, Ranch," Beerus says, "It seems I may have underestimated you."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus," Ranch says, "Who's next?"

Goku looks over to the fighters from Universe 6, "Hey, he's _crying_!"

Sure enough, Magetta only lets out faint 'Choo-pos' while Botama pats him reassuringly. Cabba stands, looking across the arena.

"Looks like it's that Saiyan," Raditz says, while Whis makes his way to the ring, repairing the damaged caused by Magetta.

Trunks and Goten fly over, complimenting Ranch on how awesome it was that she was able to fight and beat the Metalman.

" _Now that the ring is repaired, will Contestant Ranch and Contestant Cabba please enter the ring!"_

The two Saiyans do so, and stare each at each other.

"Another Saiyan?" Nappa says aloud, "No way, he doesn't have a tail!"

"Neither does Vegeta or Goku," Yamcha says.

"Yeah, but they gave them up! No Saiyan worth his salt would do that without good reason."

In the ring, Cabba respectfully bows, "I look forward to fighting you,"

Ranch only stares at him, "Just don't hold back."

"Right," Cabba says, "I'll give it my all."

The gong rings and the battle begins, and Cabba assumes a fighting stance, catching Ranch slightly by surprise. _No way, that stance...that's the same one Vegeta uses!_

Cabba charges, and Ranch is caught off guard as a punch hits her in the gut. She quickly counters with a kick, sending Cabba back, who then gasps for air.

"Tired already?" Ranch says, but Cabba pulls his hands back, again in a familiar pose.

 _He knows the Galick Gun?!_ Quickly, she pulls of a Shining Friday, deflecting the attack.

"Fine, we're an even match," Ranch says, "So let's just kick this up a notch. Let's go Super Saiyan!"

"Well, uh…" Cabba says, hanging his head, "The thing is...I don't know how."

"What?" Ranch says in disbelief.

"Please, teach me," Cabba says, "Not just for me, but so I can keep my family on Sadala safe."

"You...want _me_ , to teach _you_?" Ranch says, "We're in the middle of a fight!

A golden aura forms around Ranch, " _YOU CALL YOURSELF A SAIYAN?!"_

Everyone watches as Ranch becomes a Super Saiyan and begins attack Cabba relentlessly. "Is this all you can take?! I'm surprised they'd take a weakling like you in the Saiyan Army. Then again, I bet you're the strongest? Am I right?"

"What the hell's gotten into her?!" Raditz says in shock,

"Maybe after this I'll pay planet Sadala a visit. I'll weed out all the garbage, how does that sound?"

Cabba gets up and in his anger attacks, only for Ranch to catch the blows. She looks him dead in the eye and gives him an evil smile, "Maybe I'll start with your family, how does that sound? My dad said you were my legacy, but you can keep all of it!"

"You….you leave Sadala alone!" Cabba says, pushing her back, much to Ranch's surprise.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll…" Cabba says, gasping as a golden glow begins to form around his body, " _I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

And with that, his hair turns golden, his eyes aqua and he begins to attack. Ranch's smile fades as she begins to deflecting a relentless flurry of blows from Cabba, to the surprise of everyone.

"She's giving up ground," Kami says as Cabba kicks at Ranch, sending her flying. Before she knows it, Cabba is behind her, delivering a hammer blow, sending her crashing onto the ring, followed up by a massive barrage of ki blasts. Cabba then charges downward, his fist out, but Ranch catches it, smiling.

"Good," Ranch says, "You learned."

"I...what?" Cabba says, looking down and noticing his aura.

"Don't forget that sensation," Ranch says, "Sorry about all that, but the best way for a pure Saiyan to transform is through anger. Try it again."

"Right…" Cabba says, and yelling, he reaches the form again, "You only said those horrible things to teach me how to do this?"

Ranch nods, "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm not a killer. But first…"

Ranch reverts to her normal state, causing Cabba to frown.

"Wait, why'd you go back? I thought you wanted to fight a full power?"

"We'll get to that," Ranch says, "But first let me take a minute to teach you about Super Saiyans."

"Don't bother!" Champa yells down, "He didn't ask you to explain anything!"

"You're going to love this," Ranch says with a smile, " _Trust me_. What you're seeing now is my normal state."

She powers up to Super Saiyan. "This is a Super Saiyan. And this…"

Everyone watches as Ranch powers up into Super Saiyan 2, "This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan. Or, you could just call this a 'Super Saiyan 2'.

"I see," Cabba says.

"What a useless transformation!" Champa yells down, "You changed your hair, so what?"

"And this…" Ranch says.

"What's she doing?" Raditz asks. Suddenly, Ranch flies forward with amazing speed, delivering a solid punch right into Cabba's gut. He keels over, but she grabs his hair and whispers into his ear.

" _This is the pain you need to keep moving forward. I look forward to our next encounter._ "

Ranch lets go of Cabba, and he falls forward. The Referee checks on him, and raises Ranch's hand. Nappa smiles, but thinks quietly to himself the whole time.

 _So...this is the secret to becoming a Super Saiyan. It's not training, it's losing something you care about. It took Kakarot and that kid from the future losing their closest friends, Raditz losing his family, and Vegeta losing his status as the strongest Saiyan. Even Gohan had to be pushed over the edge..._

" _Knockout victory for Contestant Ranch!"_

Raditz claps. "Three in a row, Kakarot! Three in a row!"

"And just like that, we've got the upper hand!" Beerus says happily. Ranch helps Cabba up.

"Thank you, Ranch," Cabba says, grabbing his stomach.

"Just listen, Cabba," Ranch says, "You're a Saiyan, do you know what that means? It means it's okay to lose, but you _never_ give up. _Never_. You come from a proud race, and if you let me down, I promise you, _I will pay Sadala a visit._ "

Cabba smiles, "I won't."

Ranch smiles and walks away, but Cabban continues, "You know...my teacher's sister is strong like you. You remind me a lot of her. Maybe one day you could meet her."

"I'd like that," Ranch says as Cabba rejoins his team.

Nappa rubs his goatee, still thinking things through, when he notices Yamcha tapping on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Yamcha asks.

"What? Yeah, everything's fine," Nappa says a little softer than normal.

"It's that kid, isn't it?" Yamcha asks him quietly.

Nappa mumbles but doesn't give a direct answer to his old friend.

" _And now, the final competitor from the Sixth Universe, Contestant Hit!"_

Everyone watches as the mysterious warrior opens his eyes and jumps down into the ring.

"Finally," Goku says, smiling, "I've been wondering what his deal is."

Hit doesn't even look at Ranch.

 _His energy is as sharp as a knife_ , Ranch thinks, _But it doesn't matter, I'm not going to let him win._

"Hit, eh?" Beerus asks, "Something familiar about him. What's his story?"

"From what I understand, he's an assassin," Whis says, catching Raditz's attention, "The finest in Universe 6. Nobody escapes from him,"

"Did you say an assassin?!" Raditz says, looking down at the ring, but Beerus fires off an energy blast that hits the gong, signaling the start of the match.

Hit assumes a basic pose, while Ranch powers up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Look at that, a perfect guard," Goku says, "This guy knows how to handle himself in a fight."

Just as Goku gets the words out, Hit flies forward with incredible speed, connecting with Ranch and sending her flying back out of the ring, bouncing off the dome and onto the floor outside. Everyone's jaws drop in shock.

" _That's….that's a ring out for Contestant Hit!"_

"Ranch!" Raditz yells, jumping down and picking up his daughter. She opens up her eyes, obviously out of it.

"Papa…?" Ranch says weakly.

"Easy, Ranch, Papa's got you…" Raditz says, flying back up and laying Ranch across the sofa. Gohan flies over while Daikon and Muuli carry Launch to her. Trunks and Goten fly over as well.

"Here," Gohan says, going up to his cousin and putting a Senzu Bean in her mouth. She chews and sits up, shaking her head in disgust.

"I...I didn't get a single shot off…" Ranch says, burying her face into her knees.

"It's fine, Ranch, you did so well," Gohan says. Ranch wipes away a tear of frustration and hugs her cousin, causing Daikon, Muuli, Goten and Launch to join in.

"Thanks," Ranch says, the disappointment in her voice obvious.

"Hey, look," Gohan says, smiling at her, "Remember, whatever doesn't kill you, right? _Right_?"

Ranch smiles as she understands what Gohan's getting at, "Right…"

Meanwhile, Goku and Raditz stare down at Hit. "He doesn't seem that strong," Raditz says, "But that speed...how many blows do you think he got on her?"

"I don't know," Goku says, "This guys going to take a little finesse."

"Perfect," Raditz says as he begins to stretch out, "Let's see how he handles the power of a god."

Launch grabs Raditz, and look her husband in the eye. He gives her a wicked grin and kisses her on the forehead, "Be careful," she says.

"Don't worry, he's their last fighter, and killing is against the rules," Raditz says, "Worst case, I die, they lose, and you bring me back with the Dragon Balls."

"That's…" Launch says, not quite sure what ot make of that.

"Huh," Krillin says, "Now I kinda hope he _does_ kill Raditz, just so we can get this over with!"

" _Krillin!_ " Bulma snaps.

"Uh, I mean…" Krillin says, looking around as he tries to dig himself out of the hole.

"Krillin isn't wrong," Roshi says, "But that's not going to happen. This guy's been around the block more than me."

"How can you tell?" Yamcha asks.

"That guard, for one thing. It may not look like much," Roshi says, "But Raditz is going to have a hell of a time getting through it."

Raditz jumps down into the ring and takes his position, while Hit stands, his hands in his pocket.

"This should at least be more competitive," Beerus says, watching intently.

" _Next, fighting for the Seventh Universe: Contestant Raditz!_ "

"Ring the damn gong!" Raditz yells, taking a fighting stance. Champa sneers, but to his dismay Beerus fires off a blast, and the battle begins. The two stare at each other, not moving at all. Finally, Raditz breaks the silence by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue.

"What in the…?" Champa says in shock, "Vados, what the hell is that?!"

"Amazing," Cabba says, his eyes wide, "What's this, Super Saiyan 3?"

To Cabba's surprise, he sees Goku standing over with the Supreme Kais, "Nah, Super Saiyan 3 is something else entirely. How can I put it…" Goku says, "Not too long ago, I was able to find a power called 'Super Saiyan God'. It let me go toe to toe with Lord Beerus, even though he was holding back. You could say this is the Super Saiyan version of that."

"A Super Saiyan God…" Cabba says. _And for Raditz to have this power…that's incredible! And if he can do it, so can I!_

Carefully, Hit observes Raditz, neither making a move.

 _This isn't going to be easy,_ Raditz thinks to himself, _But I can't stand here all day_. Raditz barely makes a move, but to everyone's surprise, Hit moves quickly, and before Raditz knows what's happened, he finds himself on the ground.

"Uh-oh," Beerus says.

"Indeed," Whis says.

"Give up now," Hit says.

 _This bastard's fast,_ Raditz thinks, "I don't think so." Raditz powers up again, moving at his own incredible speed, but missing every blow, and with a single punch, he's sent flying back again, but this time Raditz manages to catch himself.

"Kami," Goku says, "Are you seeing anything?"

"No," Kami replies.

 _I just have to hit him right before he moves, and that's it,_ Raditz thinks, but before he can react, Hit goes on the offensive, landing numerous blows to Raditz in front and behind. Desperately, Raditz attacks, only to connect with air, knocking him back. Once again, Raditz powers up, and holds his arms outward, the telltale sign of an incoming Weekend.

"Let's see how you like this!" Raditz yells, but just as he gets the words out, he feels a sharp pain in his gut. _How? He was all the way over there!_ Raditz falls to one knee, and angrily looks up to Hit.

"You only have one option. Surrender, now," Hit says.

Raditz coughs, and looks down to see blood coming out. He sneers in anger, slowly pulling himself up. _I'm still standing. Hit may have speed, but he doesn't have strength._ Once more, Raditz powers up, and with a yell, charges forward. Hit punches, but to his surprise, Raditz catches the punches and begins a counter-punch, only to stop in complete pain, looking down to see Hit's free hand connecting with kidney.

" _...How?!"_ Raditz asks, falling over. Hit only looks at him, then to the Referee while Champa cheers.

"I can't kill him, right?" Hit asks.

"That's right," the Referee says.

"Well, this Saiyan can't surrender to me if he's knocked out."

"Right... _the winner of the match, Contestant Hit!_ "

Hit looks at Raditz, "I want you to know, of all the people I've fought that have taken that many of my attacks...you're the only one left alive to tell the tale."

"Papa!" Ranch yells out, jumping down into the ring and running up to her father, with Daikon and Muuli in tow. Goku teleports next to Jaco.

"Jaco, you said your eyes were good, right? What can you tell me about this guy?"

"Well, he's incredibly fast, but I'm sure you figured that out. There's more, though," Jaco says, "When he attacks...he completely disappears."

"A fast invisible man?" Goku asks.

"No, we'd see his clothes," Jaco says.

"Maybe Instant Transmission?" Goku asks. Gohan looks at his father.

"I guess if he's that fast and he's honed it that much, it's possible," Gohan says.

"Perhaps he's time skipping?" the Galactic King suggests.

"Huh?" Goku asks.

"I've only heard rumors, but some beings in the universe can perform this skip. It's only for a fraction of a second, but it _is_ possible," he escapes.

"How would that be any good though?" Goku asks.

"Well, when you factor in Hit's speed, it's plenty of time to take care of his opponent," Jaco says.

"Wait," Bulma says, "You gave me a load of crap about time travel being a huge violation of some kind of law! If he's doing it, go over there and arrest him!"

"It's not my jurisdiction, Bulma," Jaco says with a certain comfort in his tone.

"I don't really want to see Hit arrested," Goku says, "Does anybody have any idea on what I can do about this guy?"

"Prayer?" Jaco half-seriously suggests.

"Yes, a good one," the Galactic King suggests. Gohan shrugs.

"Well, Shin's right over there," Gohan says, "Maybe you could ask?"

Goku smiles, "I'm sure I'll figure something out," Goku says, hopping down to the ring. Hit looks him over.

"Whis, you're the time expert," Beerus says, "Do you have any insight?"

"I do," Whis says, "However, it would be more beneficial for Goku to figure this out on his own,"

"What?!" Beerus says in shock.

"Don't worry," Whis says, and playfully adds, "We still have Monaka."

Beerus looks at Whis in anger, then, scowling, watches as Champa fires of a blast that hits the gong, signaling the start of the next match.

" _Begin!_ " The Referee yells.

"Alright, Hit," Goku says, "Let's get started! Best of luck."

As it was with Raditz, Goku doesn't budge at all.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Hit asks.

"Nah, not yet," Goku says, "That form burns through a lot of power. Besides, I'm not sure how I'm going to beat you, so don't get upset if I stall for time."

"You telling me this shows me you're young and naive," Hit says.

"Well, thanks, but you see the guy with pink hair in the stands holding a baby? That's my granddaughter."

"For a man that's a thousand years old, that's young," Hit says plainly.

"A thousand years old?!" Goku says in amazement, "Then let's start this over."

Goku bows, much to Hit's surprise, "I look forward to our battle, sir." Goku then assumes a battle stance, and charges, teleporting behind Hit, only to to get a glancing kick in the stomach.

"Alright, plan B!" Goku says, making several attacks, each one countered with a single, painful blow.

"It doesn't matter, it won't work. And if I hit enough critical points...you'll die," Hit says, "Surrender."

"Why would I do that? I just figured out the first step to beating you."

"You're bluffing," Hit says.

"Then call me on it," Goku says with a smile.

Hit studies Goku briefly, "Try it."

With that, Goku charges forward, and as before, Hit counters, only to find Goku blocking. Hit gives a small growl as Goku follows up with a spinning punch, barely glancing Hit, but in the stands, both Beerus and Champa are amazed at the display. Goku smiles and goes on the offensive briefly, blocking Hit's counters, much to the chagrin of Champa and the amazement of the onlookers.

"See Hit, you're whole advantage is to jump a tenth of a second. All I have to do is guess where you're going to attack," Goku says.

"So, a new phase begins," Hit says.

"I guess that means you're going to take this serious," Goku says with a smile, "Well, I am to. Time to go all out!"

Everyone watches as Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue. The non-martial artists chatter excitedly at Goku's advantage, while some of the martial artists among them grumble disapproval.

"That _idiot_ ," Raditz says.

"How can you call him an idiot?!" Oolong shouts, "Goku's gonna cream this guy now!"

"No," Nappa says, "By telling Hit that...he just gave up his biggest trump card."

"Your friends are right, Goku," Hit says, "Now that I know what you're planning, I can outwit you."

"You can try, but going against your instincts is harder than you think," Goku says, "And my speed's gonna make it even harder for you!"

Goku attacks again, though this time neither warrior gains a clear upper hand.

"Where's that timeskip?" Goku asks, before landing a blow that sends Hit back a bit.

"Without it, I won't last long," Hit says.

"Well, then try it," Goku says.

Hit studies Goku a bit, "As you wish." He then takes his familiar guard stance, and charges forward, only to be met by a fist in his chest, knocking him down. In pain, Hit begins to chuckle.

"You ready to call it quits?" Goku shouts.

"Still," Raditz says, "It was damn smart of Kakarot for me to go before him."

"Indeed," Kami says, "It gave him a glimpse of Hit's capabilities."

Hit slowly stands, his eyes closed, but then gives out a massive yell as a purple aura begins to engulf him, "Alright," he says, taking his guard stance again, but then he launches forward, and a massive exchange follows to the amazement of everyone, but then it stops suddenly as Goku falls to his knees in obvious pain.

" _Contestant Goku, can you still compete?_ " The Referee asks.

Goku's silent as he grimaces through the pain, "I'm….fine," he says, pulling himself up.

"I didn't think that would work," Hit says, "I'm not like Frost or the rest of you Saiyans. I can't increase my power like that. If I want to gain power, I have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"What does he mean?" Krillin asks.

"He means, Krillin," Kami says, "That he's figured out how to improve his fighting ability without an increase to his power."

"Combat is a craft," Hit says, "It's not raw power, but the skill you have to hone it."

As Hit says that, Raditz shoots an 'I told you so' look to Ranch, who shrugs and smiles meekly, looking away, embarrassed, only to see Videl staring at her. Ranch sighs and goes back to watching the fight.

"I never had a reason to improve, Goku," Hit says, "But then you came around, and thanks to this fight, I've managed to improve my time-skip so that I can go twice as far into the future."

"Alright, Hit!" Champa yells, "Finish him!"

Hit observes Goku, taking a deep breath, "You could consider this mercy payment for helping me improve my technique. It will not happen again," he says, taking a different stance. Goku smiles, enjoying the fight thus far.

 _This guy's impressive, he was able to get right through my defenses. If he's serious, that means he's got about 1/5th of a second. I'm only going to be able to take a few more shots from him, but that should be enough. 1/5th of a second isn't that different from 1/10th,_ he thinks.

"If I had to guess, you're thinking my improvement isn't that much, right?" Hit asks, but continues, "And that you can make a counter-strike, correct? That's where you're mistaken," Hit says, "Because I'm not done improving yet."

Everyone watches as Goku falls once again. "That time I skipped ahead by half a second," Hit says, motioning to the Referee, "We've established that I can't kill him, so do your job."

To Hit's surprise, Goku stands once more, "I ain't given up, Hit. Stopping now wouldn't be fair to you."

'What do you mean?" Hit asks.

"I'm not trying to trick you, but I'm still workin' on something," Goku says, "I was hoping I'd only have to break this out for my rematch against Lord Beerus. I'm not even sure if it'll work, but here it goes."

Goku's blue aura intensifies, and to the shock of everyone, it develops a red tinge. Raditz's eyes go wide while Kami smiles, knowing full well what Goku is planning. The arena begins shaking from the intensity of the powerup.

"You have my attention," Hit says, "If you'll rise higher, so will I. For my own sake, I want to see where this goes, let's do it!"

But suddenly, Goku stops for a moment, smiling, "Now…. _KAIO-KEN!"_

Beerus leans forward, amazed and appalled at Goku's announcement, "He was planning _what_?! Whis, did you know about this?!"

Whis smiles and shakes his head, "No, my lord."

Beerus stands and grabs Raditz, "What about you? You guys spent three years training together! Were you in on it together?!"

"No, Lord Beerus!" Raditz says honestly, "I thought only Kami could do it!"

Beerus looks at the Namekian, "It's a technique developed by the Northern Kai," Kami explains, "Extremely difficult to master. It can amplify one's energy considerably, but only for brief moments. I wasn't aware of anybody being able to utilize it, but that's Goku for you."

Goku confidently smiles at Hit, "I guess it was worth the risk after all. To be honest, I wasn't sure this was gonna work. It's basically an energy multiplier, but I could never use it as a Super Saiyan, I was too worried it'd rip me apart. But with the power of Super Saiyan Blue, well…"

And with that, Goku begins moving around with incredible speed, "The trick with Super Saiyan Blue is that it needs extreme energy control. Together with Kaio-ken, there's no limit to how far I can go!"

 _His energy, it's extraordinary!_ Hit thinks in awe. Goku begins yelling as his energy grows even more, " _KAIO-KEN….TIMES TEN!"_ and flies forward, successfully attacking Hit. Hit's amazed as he's knocked back, and jumps forward.

 _Let's see how he likes half a second_! Hit thinks as time stops around him, but to his surprise, Goku moves into counter, "It doesn't matter how far into the future you go, nothing can stop me!"

The two begin exchanging blows, wit Hit trying to dodge as much as he can. _I can't keep this up for long,_ Goku says, landing after an aerial assault, _I have to end this now!_ He pulls his hands up as the energy from a truly colossal Kamehameha begins to build, and he unleashes it, and the flies up through the wave, while Hit tries to counter it with his own energy wave. There's a massive explosion to the horror of everyone.

"What the hell happened?!" Beerus demands, trying to wave the smoke away. The Referee looks around and sees Hit and Goku standing on top of the large portraits of their respective destroyer gods.

"Both of them are out of the ring," Kami says, "What now?"

"No, that's part the ring," Whis says plainly.

"Finally, someone worthy," Hit says, "In that moment you attacked, I increased my time-skip even further. That's how I dodged it. And I'm going to keep improving."

"Is that so?" Goku says, feeling a slight pain in his left arm. Hit smiles at him.

"He's smiling at him?!" Fuwa asks, surprised, and the Old Kai smiles as well.

"That's Goku for you,' Shin says.

Goku flies back, as does Hit, the two assuming battle stances once again.

"It's scary how close these two are evenly matched," Whis says.

"Hit!" Champa yells out, "He can't keep doing that Kaio-whatever thing forever! Just outlast him!"

"How honorable," Vados says.

"Lord Champa, Hit won't want to win that way…" Cabba says.

"Who cares?!" Champa yells, "This battle is between me and Beerus!"

" _Choo-po,_ " Magetta says disapprovingly.

 _These guys from the Sixth Universe are amazing. I bet they were all tough opponents. I'm glad I'm fighting the best of them all, though,_ Goku thinks, and begins powering up even more, as does Hit, and both lunge forward.

 _He can't keep up now!_ Hit thinks, attacking Goku with a barrage, managing to get through the Saiyan's defenses. Everyone watches as Goku's aura fades and he falls briefly, but stops himself, his red-blue aura returning, and a counterattack begins with such force it sends Hit into the portrait of Lord Champa.

 _Impossible!_ Hit thinks as he lands in the ring, grimacing in pain. He looks up and watches as Goku indeed falls again, this time landing on all fours. Painfully, Goku stands, as does Hit, each warrior gasping for air. Finally Goku smiles and looks up to Beerus.

"Hey, Lord Beerus? Can you do me a favor? Please lift all the rules of the tournament!" he yells.

Whis and Beerus look at each other surprised.

"You really want this to be no-holds barred?!" Kami asks.

"No, but I want to fight Hit at his full power!" Goku says.

"Of course," Fuwa says, "Hit is an assassin, but the rules of this tournament means he can't fight using his full potential."

"I'm pretty sure if this was a straight up fight, I'd be dead from that last attack," Goku says, "Am I wrong?"

"Are you sure?" Hit asks, "You aren't afraid of death?"

"Nah, I've been dead before," Goku says.

Champa begins applauding, now floating above the ring. "Of course! Let's give them the finale they deserve! Referee, lift the rules!"

"Wait just one damn minute, Champa!" Beerus yells, flying out to him. Goku sighs as the two brothers begin an argument.

"This...probably won't end anytime soon," Goku says.

"It looks like we're just pawns in their little game," Hit says.

"For now," Goku says.

"What do you mean, 'For now'?" Hit asks.

" _Just_ for now, you know?" Goku says with a smile, "Next time, let's see what happens, no rules, okay?"

Hit watches as Goku walks towards the edge of the ring and jumps off, shutting everyone up.

"Hey, I fell out of the ring!" Goku yells.

"Uh…" the Referee says, "The rules _still_ are in effect, so... _Contestant Hit is the winner!_ "

Goku reverts to his normal form, but then falls down. The Referee checks on him as Hit stands over Goku, "I think...I'm done for now," Goku says.

Kami hops down and carries Goku back up, and Goku takes a seat next to his brother, wincing his pain.

" _And now, for the next match, representing Universe 7, Contestant Monaka!"_

Beerus starts poking his finger in Goku's chest, "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you know what kind of damage your little stunt has caused me!"

"Yeah yeah," Goku says, "But at the rate I was going, I was gonna run out of energy and lose anyway. It's kind of your fault for arguing with Champa in the middle of the fight…"

Beerus sneers, but then Whis chimes in, happily adding, "Fear not, Lord Beerus, we still have Monaka, and he's the mightiest of them all."

Kami sighs, and Raditz stands and goes up to him, "Kami...what's wrong?"

"...Just watch," Kami says while Beerus facepalms. They watch as Monaka shakingly walks into the ring, and Hit looks at his new opponent in complete surprise.

 _I see,_ Hit thinks, and watches as Monaka flies forward, connecting with Hit's thigh with a blow that has the power of a feather. To the shock of everyone, including Monaka, Hit flies backwards out the ring,.

"...What." Beerus says in shock.

Unsure, the Referee steps over to the edge, " _Uh...looks like that's a ring-out! Contestant Monaka is the winner!"_

The observers from Universe 7 begin cheering as Goku and the other fighters join them. Goku goes up to the Galactic King and begins shaking one of his appendages, "Thanks for the tip, your majesty. If you hadn't mentioned that time-skip, I'd have been up the creek!"

"Uh…" Jaco says, "Goku? That's not…"

"Careful, that is a very sensitive organ!" the Galactic King says, giving nearly everyone a good laugh.

" _And because of Contestant Hit's elimination, the winner of this tournament, the Seventh Universe!_ " the Referee announces, as everyone begins cheering. Goku smiles, but then his face changes to one of worry as he notices a commotion going on with Sixth Universe team.

"I'll destroy all of you!" Champa says, a purple sphere of destructive energy hovering over his hand.

"You can't!" Goku yells, but Beerus cuts him off.

"Don't step out of line and remember you place, Goku," Beerus says.

"But-" Goku protests, but Beerus holds up his hand,

"You've all earned my praise, but your time in the spotlight is over. However, if you'd like to challenge a destroyer god, I'm sure we can arrange _something_ …" Beerus says tauntingly.

Champa continues berating his team.

"Lord Champa?" Vados says, but Champa only continues his tirade. "Lord _Champa_ ," she says again.

"WHAT?!" Champa yells, only to see her motion down to the ring. Champa looks, and his jaw drops.

"What's she pointing at, Whis?" Beerus asks, taking a close look, and his eyes quickly go wide in complete and abject horror.

Confused, Goku takes a look down and sees two tall figures, their faces barely visible, and one very short, blue creature.

" _The Omni-King?!"_ Champa and Beerus say in unison. A confused look appears on Raditz's face, but he soon sees the same terrified expression on the Supreme Kais and attendentants of both universes, excluding Shin.

"What's going on?" Raditz whispers to Kami.

"I have no idea," Kami replies.

"He looks like some kind of kid," Raditz says.

"Silence, mortals!" Beerus snaps, "That's the Lord of All, the supreme ruler of all twelve universes!"

Champa, Beerus and the Supreme Kais all fly down to the ring, and begin kowtowing.

"We are humbled by your visit, sire!" the Old Kai says.

"May we ask what brings you here today, Grand Zeno?" Shin asks, his eyes closed in horror.

"You all had a big fight and didn't tell me, and I came to warn you," Zeno says, "Destroyers need to be doing their job, and not doing your job is bad."

"Yes, Grand Zeno!" Beerus says, the sweat pouring from his forehead.

"You show great wisdom scolding them, sire," Whis says, "I'm sorry to say Lord Beerus is more interested in napping and eating than destroying."

"And Lord Champa isn't much better, I'm afraid," Vados says, "He neglects his own health, and when I try to prepare nutritious meals for him, he only insults my cooking."

"Sounds like we need new destroyers," Zeno says, causing both Gods of Destruction to scream briefly, but Zeno smiles, "Just kidding. But like I said...I was going to warn you, but then I was watching, and this looked fun. And fun's good, right?"

"Yes, sire!" Beerus and Champa say.

"And I was thinking. A tournament with all the universes together. I think we should try it. Doesn't that sound fun?" Zeno asks.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Goku says, "I think we should try it, little guy!"

"Stop!" Beerus says, but the Omni-King's attendants block him as Goku tries to approach.

"You're an insignificant mortal! You shouldn't even be _looking_ at Grand Zeno, let alone speaking to him!" Beerus yells.

"It's okay!" Zeno says happily, walking up to Goku, "You had some good matches, huh? Alright, we can have a tournament really soon, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Goku says, offering his hand. Everyone watches, terrified for the Omni-King's reaction, but the small omnipotent being only reaches up and grabs it with a smile.

"It's okay, you're funny, and I like funny," Zeno says, "I'm leaving now, bye-bye!"

"Nice meeting you, I'll see you soon!" Goku says.

"Mm-hmm," Zeno replies.

"Thank you for coming, sire!" Beerus and Champa say.

"Mm-hmm," Zeno replies, and then he disappears.

Everyone in the ring sighs, and Beerus looks up at Goku, angrily, "Listen you moron, if the Omni-King ever felt like it, he could destroy all twelve universes in the blink of an eye!"

"Huh, that's impressive," Goku says, "But he seems okay to me. Besides, you can't have a tournament without fighters, right."

Beerus sighs, "Whatever, that was so stressful, I don't even care that I won."

"I don't blame you, brother," Champa says, "And if _he's_ holding a tournament, this one was meaningless. So don't brag about it, I don't care either!"

"Care or not, you can't weasel your way out of your bet," Beerus says.

"I know! Take the damn things, I hope you never find that last one!" Champa says, marching off, "Come on you losers! If Grand Zeno likes watching you, I better bring you along to the next one!"

" _Choo-po,"_ Magetta says, dejected. Cabba approaches Raditz and Ranch, smiling.

"Please Master Raditz, come to planet Sadala whenever you want," Cabba says, "I can show you guys around."

"I'm not your Master, Cabba," Raditz says.

"Sorry, Master," Cabba says.

"But that does sound nice. Maybe we could even get in a little training, eh?" Raditz says.

Cabba smiles as Nappa approaches Raditz and Ranch, "Hard to believe the Saiyan race is thriving, even though it's pretty far away."

"Yeah," Raditz says, "I always thought the four of us were the last of a dying breed. I hate to say it, but Vegeta should've been here."

"Yeah," Nappa says, and looking at Ranch, "How come you've never yelled at me like that when we fight?"

Ranch just shrugs, "Because you know I don't mean it?"

"Ah, you're right, kid," Nappa says to her, scuffling her hair, "Just how strong was that guy?"

"Pretty strong, for someone that didn't know how to go Super Saiyan," she says, "Super Saiyan 2 really saved my hide.

"You weren't toying with him after Cabba managed to pull that off?" Raditz asks, but Ranch only shakes her head.

"No, did it seem that way?"

"Hmmm," Raditz says, thinking to himself, _If that's the case, if there is indeed another tournament, we can't underestimate those Saiyans again. And I have a feeling Cabba's going to be showing off to some of his friends..._

Hit quietly begins to walk off, but Goku stops him, "Hey, Hit! What do you say to a rematch in like three days?"

Hit only looks at Goku, not speaking at all, "Or…" Goku says, "If that's too long, how about tomorrow?"

The assassin only keeps walking while the observers from Universe 7 hop into the ring to congratulate the warriors, with Mr. Satan giving Monaka a business offer, while Bulma speaks with Beerus, Android 18 and Krillin by her side.

"Look, if you want this radar," Bulma says, "You have to promise not to wish for anything awful!"

"I don't make promises to humans," Beerus says.

"Then I guess you don't want this. 18?" Bulma says, about to hand the radar away, but Beerus stops her.

"Fine, alright, call me bluff why don't you…" Beerus says. Bulma smiles in victory, and takes a look at the radar.

Huh, I don't get it, the Super Dragon Balls are all right up there, but this damn thing isn't showing anything…"

"Wait, it is, Bulma," 18 replies, "Can you zoom in? I think I see something?"

Bulma does so, and gets a confused expression as Beerus and Whis take a look. Monaka comes over to them.

"Uh, excuse me," Monaka says, "In my line of work I look at a lot of maps. Usually when there's' confusion, it means you're not thinking three-dimensionally."

"Huh," Whis says, "Alright everyone, I have an idea. Please get onto the cube."

Everyone does so as the cube takes off, getting some distance away from the Super Dragon Balls, while Whis exists the cube and fires of a blast, proving that the Nameless Planet was indeed the last remaining Super Dragon Ball.

"It must have hit an asteroid or something whenever they scattered," Dr. Briefs says, "And since nobody else had a radar…"

"They thought it was just a dead planet this entire time," Bulma says, pulling out a small notebook and handing it to Beerus "Here. That Zuno guy said this is what you have to say in order to summon the dragon-or whatever else could be granting those wishes."

Beerus comically pulls out a small pair of reading glasses and takes a look, muttering the words to himself, "' _Pretty peas_ '? Are you _sure_ about this? That's preposterous!"

"About as preposterous as the multiverse being ruled by some blue twerp…" Bulma says, "But that's what he said, but it has to be done in the Divine Language. I guess it's just a way of saying please."

"Maybe," Beerus says, putting his glasses away, "But there's no way to say 'Pretty Peas' in the Divine tongue."

"So say it the normal way, I guess?" Bulma suggests. Beerus sighs.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm being pranked? Hey, Whis!" Beerus yells, "Say this: _Emoc Htrof Enivid Nogard Dna Tnarg Ym Hsiw, Pretty Peas_!"

"Are...you sure my Lord?" Whis calls back.

"You heard me!" Beerus says.

Whis repeats the phrase, but nothing happens at first. "You're sure that was right?" Beerus says, but just then, the Super Dragon Balls begin glowing and moving close to one another, and they watch as golden electricity sparks between them. The glow increases, and Whis's protective barrier forms over the cube as the cube begins shaking violently.

"Maybe we should back off just a little?!" Raditz yells.

"Don't worry, I'm _pretty sure_ we'll be fine," Whis says.

"Pretty sure?!" Nappa yells, but the light soon subsides, and in front of the cube is the face of a massive dragon, the size of which nobody on the cube had ever seen before. It lets out a deafening roar, and the occupants of the cube watch as it takes flighting, swallowing a gas giant in one bite as it's size grows to interstellar proportions.

"Ho...ly…" Raditz says in awe as the dragon consumes the cube. Looking outside, everyone sees a massive interstellar display.

"Are those...planets?!" Krillin says, "And galaxies?"

"Did….did he eat us?" Mr. Satan says.

"Not to worry, Earthlings, this is all part of the process," Whis says calmly as the cube enters a dark crevice, only to be lit up by yet another golden dragon.

"Is...this really him?" Bulma asks.

"It's complicated," Beerus says, "What you're seeing is more like the nucleus of his body. There's no easy way to explain it to mortals."

The dragon begins to speak in the Divine Language.

"Anything, eh?" Beerus says, "Oh, what do I want…"

"You mean you haven't even thought of something?!" Launch asks.

"I'm thinking now!" Beerus snaps, but then yells out, "Whis, say this to it: ' _Erotse eht Thrae fo eht Htxis Esrevinu erofeb ti saw deyortsed'._ "

"Are...you sure, my Lord?" Whis asks.

"That's what I said, isn't it?!" Beerus yells.

Whis sighs and speaks, " _Erotse eht Thrae fo eht Htxis Esrevinu erofeb ti saw deyortsed_."

The dragon responds and lets out a roar, and the occupants of the cube suddenly find themselves where they previously were.

"What did you wish for?" Bulma asks.

"It doesn't concern you," Beerus says.

"Hey, we just won a tournament so you can make that wish!" Goku says.

"Oh, alright, if you _must_ know _,_ " Beerus says, "I asked the dragon to give me a more comfortable bed."

"What?! You wasted your wish on that?!" Bulma yells.

"I remind you you're addressing a God of Destruction!" Beerus yells in response.

On his own cube, Vados and Champa fly through the Sixth Universe, until suddenly, the cube stops.

"My Lord...I have to show you something," Vados says, and above her staff an image of Earth forms.

"Yeah, yeah, Beerus' Earth, what about it?" Champa says, annoyed.

"No, my Lord. This Earth is in the _Sixth_ Universe," Vados says, "It's a live view. The planet's there along with the people, and the civilization there is roughly on par with the Earth of the Seventh Universe."

"But…" Champa begins, lost.

"We can only assume that your brother used his wish to provide you with an Earth of your own," Vados says.

 _That bastard_ , Champa thinks, "He wants to lord it over me…"

"No, and stop asking!" Beerus says to Goku, with Monaka at his side.

"The tournament's over, what's the big deal?" Goku says. Beerus sighs,

"If you want to spar, there's no point in doing it when he's exhausted," Beerus explains, "Go home, and before long I'll let you fight him."

"Fine, but you better keep your promise," Goku says. Beerus and Monaka watch as the cube takes off for Earth.

"Alright, Monaka, you can go now," Beerus says as Monaka's delivery van lands nearby, "You did a fine job."

"Yes, sir," Monaka says, putting on his uniform.

"I put a little something inside...for the trouble," Beerus says. Monaka opens the back of his van up, and to his surprise he sees a pure fortune in treasures.

"I...thank you sir, you're awesome!"

"OF COURSE," Beerus says, "Some of that is a retainer, I may need you to help me motivate Goku again."

"A tournament between all the universes seems extremely dangerous," Kami says, thinking out loud. Goku smiles.

"Maybe, but I can't wait!' Goku says as he places his arm around Bulma, watching as the Earth of Universe 7 grows in size.

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _Curiosity gets the better of Trunks and Ranch, as they soon find themselves alone on a mysterious planet, where the most terrifying weapon in the universe runs rampant. How will the two Saiyan children escape? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: Adventure on Planet Potaufeu!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

A little slow to get off the ground, but I enjoyed writing this one. Like Battle of Gods, it's nice to have a chapter where things are a little bit more laid back then super serious. The next chapter's going to be shorter, but then we move onto the end-game, being the Future Trunks Arc and the Tournament of Power. There may be some surprises in store.

Alright, so, in case you're wondering about power, here's generally how I view the participants in this arc;

Goku Raditz Ranch/Vegeta/Cabba(Base Form, at least) Magetta Kami Frost Botamo. We're a bit beyond power levels at this point, so hear me out. Also, you may notice Hit isn't on the list. There's a reason for that.

In one of the missions in Xenoverse 2 (granted, non-canon, but neither is this), Goku is actually prevented from taking the test that was required for this tournament. As a result, the first fighter from Universe 7 to enter the ring is Piccolo. Off-screen he handles Botamo, while his fight with Frost is roughly the same. And remember, Frost used his poison, so we don't know how a straight up fight between the two would play out. In this story, Kami is slightly stronger than Piccolo, thanks to being fused with _King_ Piccolo; I believe it was stated that had Kami and King Piccolo fused, they would have been stronger than Piccolo/Kami/Nail, so that's what I'm going with.

I imagine Frost as being somewhere between Freeza and Cell in total strength in his true form, that is to say between 150 million and a cool billion. Actually, I'm not sure about the billion part, but it seems like a safe bet in terms of power for Perfect Cell to have. And keep in mind, half-Saiyans tend to be a lot stronger than the genuine article, at least in DBZ. Gohan was able to surpass both Vegeta and Goku, and he had been a Super Saiyan for less than a year when he reached Super Saiyan 2. And of course, Shin went right for Gohan instead of Goku or Vegeta when he needed his ace in the hole. In the context of this story, Ranch absolutely idolizes her cousin, and spends as much of her free time training. With a Zenkai boost from the Hit KO she got, she's plenty strong as it is. And don't forget Trunks and Goten reached Super Saiyan at a very early age as wel. Point is, it's not outside the realm of possibility given the story.

That being said, there's the matter of Cabba's strength. Here's my theory, take it with a grain of salt. There exist 'S-Cells', and these basically determine how strong a Saiyan is. The gentler the soul, the more S-Cells you have. The stronger you are, the more S-Cells you have. This is coming from Toriyama himself. And if it sounds like midichlorians, you're right, they do sound similar! Anyway, not my idea, blame the creator of the whole damn thing. Just working with the tools he gave me. Moving on, S-Cells can also be inherited by children. So then. How does this apply to Cabba? From what we've seen of Planet Sadala and the Universe 6 Saiyans, they're pretty chill. They aren't at each other's throats (for the most part), so they become naturally stronger thanks to the S-Cells. Therefore, Cabba can hold his own, especially once he becomes a Super Saiyan. OF COURSE, Super Saiyan multipliers tend to skew that, as he found out in this story. MasakoX justified Ranch's victory that if Vegeta could do it as a regular Super Saiyan, then Ranch would be able to as a Super Saiyan 2.

Not to mention, hybrid Saiyans are generally stronger. Examples include Gohan surpassing even Goku and Vegeta in the Cell arc, Trunks and Goten going SSJ at a very young age, etc. I think if those kids can be super strong so young, it's not outside the realm of possibility for Raditz's own progeny to be strong as well. And speaking of Ranch, that new move of hers, the 'Hammer Holiday'. Well, Raditz always had moves named after days (Shining Friday, Double Sunday etc), and I only had three days to work with: Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. I thought of using 'Torpedo Tuesday', but I thought that was kind of lame. As for the move itself, it's basically a barrage of ki blasts homing in on their target, purple in color, except they're small and have that pink/purple color similar to the Galick Gun, Double Sunday etc.

Hit is a complicated one to tackle. Yeah, he's capable of beating SSB, and it's true that come the ToP, he was one of the few fighters Jiren felt he was needed for. _But_...remember Whis' advice in the last chapter? Power doesn't mean jack if you're caught with your guard down, and that's Hit's whole MO. At this point in the story, it just seems, that in spite of hanging in there with SSBKKx10 Goku, that it's nearly impossible where to put Hit's power. So...we'll leave it a mystery, which is another way of me saying "Hell if I know".

If you're still with me at this point, bless you, you are a trooper. In some personal news, I might be taking a little bit of a break, since this weekend I'm relocating to another state. It's...kind of a long trip. But that being said, some exciting this may be in store for this story, thanks to the time it'll probably take me to write out both the Future Trunks arc and the Tournament of Power.

First, a new arc in the manga is set to begin, continuing the story of Dragon Ball Super, and of course next month we have the Broly movie, which from what I understand had a very limited premier in Japan. I couldn't help myself in finding out just what happened (hey, I have a story to write!), and while I *might* need to tweak a few things, from what I've heard, I _should_ be able to get Broly to work for this story. _Should_. It's going to be a bit tricky though, considering Freeza is dead. Granted, he was at this point in the show, but remember they brought him back at the conclusion of the Tournament of Power. I'm going to let you all know this right now: Freeza is not going to be in my ToP, neither is Cooler or any other such surrogate. Don't worry, I already have it planned, and Cooler may yet make an appearance down the road, but it won't be until _much_ later. As far as the manga arc, that may be a little trickier to pull off, and I'm not sure if that will take place before or after Broly, so we'll see as more details emerge.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**DRAGON BALL C PART XIV: Adventure on Planet Potaufeu**

" _You guys think I'M crazy! Well, that's fine! Most of you don't know what's going on around here, but I'm damn well sure SOME of you do!" -_ John Carpenter

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _The Tournament of Destroyers, a five on five battle of survival between the Seventh and Sixth universes, concluded with a miracle victory thanks to the efforts of Monaka! With a wish from the Super Dragon Balls returned, our heroes returned back to Earth, having seen just what potential awaits them in the future, eager to test their mettle against a vague tournament promised by Zeno, the King of All and supreme ruler of the twelve universes. What new limits can Goku and his friends push through?_

Smiling, Nappa takes a sip of a beer and flips a row of hamburgers, admiring the searing of them. Around him in the courtyard of Capsule Corporation, an array of Goku's friends and families gather, celebrating the recent victory of Universe 7; Marron flies happily on Chiaotzu, a poker game goes on between Dende, Kami, (Blonde) Launch, Oolong, Roshi and Jaco; Maron sits out in a bikini, sunbathing, much to the embarrassment of Trunks.

"With all this food, you'd think Goku would be here," Yamcha says to Bulma, with Raditz standing next to her.

"It's fine," Bulma says, "Goku said he had something to do."

"Yeah," Raditz says, walking over to a cooler and grabbing a beer of his own. He opens it and takes a sip, "Kakarot decided that since he can just show up whenever he wants, that he'd spend today tending our field."

"It's nice to see him finally working," Bulma says, "He's never had to, but still, at least he's not off training or something."

"Goku working…" Yamcha says, and then he smiles, "I'd pay money to see that."

Raditz laughs, "Well, he only _thinks_ he's working. The truth is it's just a worthless plot of land I bought for cheap. You know how he is and machines. I was hoping he could at least figure out _how_ to do it properly. I'm not about to let him ruin our business."

"Ah," Yamcha says, "I kind of get it, you know? It helps motivate him even though it's basically a lie. Still, pretty smart."

"Bulma!" Krillin says, coming over, "You really invited everyone? Even Beerus?"

"Yeah, and Monaka to!" she says, and hearing a roar from above, she sees a rocket van coming into land. To the surprise of everyone watching the commotion, Monaka steps out in uniform.

"I have a delivery here for Jaco," he says, and doing a once-over of the crowd, adds, "Oh, it's you guys…"

"Monaka, what are you doing?!" Bulma asks.

"Working," he says plainly.

"Hey, Manako!" Mr. Satan yells, coming over.

"It's 'Monaka'," Monaka replies.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. You think about my offer? Come here, I want you to see something! Yo, bring it out!"

To Monaka's surprise, he sees a larger version of himself, wearing a cape in the style of Mr. Satan.

"What'd you think? Perfect advertising if you ask me!" Mr. Satan says.

"Enough of that!" Bulma says, pulling Monaka away, "He's here for a victory party, not business!"

"...Victory party?" Monaka asks, confused.

"Yeah, grab some punch, I'll have the kids unload it for you!" Bulma says, and with a motion, Goten, Trunks and Ranch open up his van and begin grabbing boxes.

"Hey, we wanna help!" Daikon yells, flying over and bumping into Goten, who falls, the box he had thrown right into Monaka, who stumbles over.

"Monaka?" Goten says, looking over him. Ranch joins and her face shows one of confusion.

"...Tears?" she asks.

"...Isn't he supposed to be the strongest guy in this universe?" Yamcha asks, puzzled. Kami sits back and smirks.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nappa asks, but Kami only shakes his head, clearly amused.

"Hey, Beerus and Whis are coming!" Raditz shouts, and sure enough, the God of Destruction and his attendant arrive. Beerus immediately sees Monaka, now sitting up, wiping away his tears.

"Monaka?! What the hell is he doing here?!" Beerus asks.

"This is bad…" Whis says.

"Well, I told you to invite him... _didn't I_?" Bulma asks sternly.

"Uh…" Beerus says, with Raditz running over to stop Bulma.

"You didn't want us finding out that Monaka was, I don't know, a _weakling_ , did you?" she asks.

Beerus sighs, "Alright, you caught me! I only did it to motivate that idiot husband of yours even more. As long as he thinks there's someone stronger, he'll keep pushing himself! And now that you all know, I know for a fact you're all going to keep this secret safe!"

"Yeah, why should we?" Bulma asks. Beerus gives her an evil grin and holds up one finger, and a small purple spark of energy forms above it.

" _That's_ why," Beerus says, "So, I want you all to promise-"

As Beerus says this, everyone watches as Goku teleports right behind Beerus.

"-that Goku can never know. Got it?"

"I can never know what, Lord Beerus?" Goku asks innocently.

"Aagh!" Beerus says, jumping forward, and turning around, he sees Goku, still wearing his work clothes., " _NEVER STARTLE A DESTROYER!"_

"Oh hey, Monaka!" Goku says, going over to him, "I'm so glad you came! Now we can finally fight!"

" _Goku!_ " Bulma yells, "You aren't doing anything until you change into something more presentable!"

"But-" Goku says, "Bulma, everyone else is wearing their normal clothes!"

"They're not _my_ husband!" Bulma says, "Now go change- _NOW!_ "

"Jeez, alright," Goku says, wandering into the house. Bulma sighs.

"Okay, I think I bought us a couple of minutes," Bulma says.

"He's lucky to have a wife as fine as you!" Beerus says.

"Uh-huh," Bulma says, not buying the compliment.

"Look," Raditz says, "We _needed_ this lie. It pushed Kakarot even further, and even I benefited from that! Without it, we might of lost that tournament!"

"Aside from that, if Goku were to find out," Whis says, "He'll probably lose his motivation to train. And I remind all you, the Omni-King is planning a multi-universal tournament. I do not know what reward Grand Zeno has in mind, but needless to say, it's in our best interests to assure the victory of the Seventh Universe."

Suddenly, Goku appears again, wearing his gi. "Hey, I'm back!"

"Already?!" Beerus says, surprised.

"Okay, Monaka, let's do it!" Goku says, but Beerus stops him.

"Hold it! You can't fight him yet!" Beerus yells.

"What? Why not?" Goku asks.

"Why not?" Beerus asks, but then he gets an idea, "Because you're not properly warmed up! It wouldn't be fair for Monaka to face you at less than 100%. If you _really_ want to fight him, go do one trillion sit-ups, got it?"

"One-trillion? Okay, I'll start right away!" Goku says, running over to the grass, and he begins to pump out sit-ups at incredible speed.

"He's really doing it?!" Beerus asks in shock.

"Well, we still need to think of _something_ ," Nappa says.

"I don't know how we can stop Monaka from getting killed…" Krillin says.

"I know!" Goten says, "We'll trick Dad! All we have to do is make him think Monaka can transform, and then have someone _else_ fight him!"

"It's a good idea," Gohan says, "But Dad's kind of strong. We need someone who can keep pace with him, but that he's not too familiar with."

Everyone stops and looks at Beerus and Whis, "What?" Beerus asks.

"Well, you _did_ say Monaka was stronger than you, right?" Bulma says.

"And Kakarot _did_ mention you held back in their fight…" Raditz says.

"You know...I have that Monaka costume," Mr. Satan says. Kami smirks, enjoying the whole thing, and then speaks up.

"You have any better ideas, Lord Beerus?" Kami asks.

"I'm not wearing that damn thing!" Beerus yells,

"All done!" Goku says, heading back towards them.

"There is no _way_ you're done! Do them again!" Beerus yells as Goku grabs Monaka, "Did you hear me? It'd take you over three million years even if you did one a second!"

"Come on, I just want to do some light sparring!" Goku says, dragging Monaka off against the small delivery man's will.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien whispers.

"Right!" Chiaotzu says, using his telekinetic powers to stop Goku, but it fails.

"I know!" Gohan says, running towards his father, "Dad! I have a great idea!"

"Huh, what's that?" Goku asks.

"Well, if you're going to fight him, he might completely wreck you! You saw what he did to Hit! How about we go pay a visit to the Old Kai, ask him to unlock your power like he did for me?" Gohan nervously suggests.

"Nah, I don't know about that," Goku says, "We're going to be holding back, so I really don't need it."

"Shit," Krillin says, running in front of his old friend. _Goku, I'm so sorry_ , " _TAIYO-KEN!"_ He yells, the Solar Flare

"Lord Beerus!" Chi-Chi says, while she and Yam-Chi hold up the Monaka costume. Beerus shakes his head and groans while Nappa runs over.

"Whatever you're gonna, do it fast!" Nappa warns. Beerus looks at the costume and shakes his head.

"He _is_ expecting a mighty warrior, Lord Beerus," Whis says.

 _How humiliating,_ Beerus thinks to himself.

The Solar Flare fades, and Goku turns around, finding himself face to face with what appears to be a much taller Monaka.

"Holy cow!" Goku says, "I had no idea you could transform! And your power feels a lot like Lord Beerus! I didn't know you had power like that, but I guess it's to be expected if he never beat you!"

Inside the costume, Beerus rolls his eyes and mumbles softy.

"HOLD IT!" Bulma says, "I don't care what the two of you do or how strong you are, but you're not putting this party at risk! Take it somewhere else!"

Goku groans and walks off, while his opponent follows, but Bulma stops him and whispers into the suit, "Remember, if Goku learns the truth, he might lose his motivation to fight. I don't think the Omni-King would like that too much."

Beerus sighs and take off into the sky, wasting no time as he engages Goku, the two exchanging blows at a frightening pace. Beerus can only watch as parts of the suit's arm begin to fall off from the damage.

"We need to do something," Raditz says, "If Kakarot gets one good blow in - _which he will_ -the jig's up!"

Kami sighs, "Follow me!" he says, taking off. Raditz does so, and the two catch up, with Kami blocking Goku's vision of the costume as Raditz struggles to repair what damage he can.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Goku asks, confused.

"Uh…" Kami says, thinking quick, "Oh no, Goku! I think Monaka has the power to control other people! I can't stop myself!" And with that, Kami's arm extends, wrapping around Goku.

"Uh-oh, looks like it's happening to me too!" Raditz says, delivering a point-blank Shining Friday to his brother. Beerus grabs both of them and throws them backwards, engaging Goku once more as their fight increases in intensity, with a massive explosion centering on Beerus as the Monaka costume begins to glow with the familiar purple energy of destruction.

"Has he snapped?!" Kami asks himself.

"No, it looks like he's just having fun with it," Krillin says.

"That's likely," Whis says, his hand now holding a plate of food, "Lord Beerus was forced to observe that tournament. It probably got him in the mood to fight. This seems like the perfect outlet."

Everyone watches as the fierce battle continues, in awe that the power they're witnessing is outdoing the first battle between the two.

"Awesome!" Goku says, "I'm glad I waited until after. Now...let's kick it up a notch!"

With that, Goku exhibits the familiar white aura of a God-like Saiyan, only for Whis to stand in front of him, "Alright, that's quite enough."

"What? It was just getting good!" Goku says.

"I'm sorry, but these orders come from Lord Beerus himself," Whis says, pointing downwards.

"They _what_?!" Beerus says, his voice a poor imitation of Monaka's. Sure enough, to Beerus' surprise, he sees himself standing next to Oolong. He chuckles. _That cat might not be strong, but he's clever,_ Beerus thinks as he watches Goku land.

"Well, it's about time for that party, eh?" Whis says. Beerus sighs as he lands.

"Hey, what's-" Goku says, noticing Monaka, the _real_ Monaka, standing and staring off into space.

Everyone holds their breath as Beerus begins to glow. Raditz assumes a battle pose, but to everyone's surprise, Goku puts his arm around Beerus.

"Hey, you can split yourself into multiple parts! Majin Buu could do that, too!" Goku says.

"I... _yes_ , that is exactly what I did," Beerus says.

"Wow, you really are amazing, Monaka! Though, after all the trouble Hit gave me, you took him out like he was nothing!" Goku says, "That little match burnt through a little energy. What do you say we eat, eh?"

They watch as Goku walks away, and Beerus sighs, with Whis leading him out of view. He takes off the head of the costume and throws it down.

"Damnit, Whis…" Beerus says.

"It would seem honesty is the best policy, my Lord," Whis says.

"No kidding," Beerus says as he removes the costume, "My great rival, and he has the mind of a child but the tenacity of a rock…"

"Indeed," Whis says, "Well, let's get to it then. They have this delightful deep-fried dish made using the wing of some kind of fowl known as a chicken…"

At Gohan's house, Gohan watches a rare site: His father, barely touching his food, in spite of a feast prepared to feed three Saiyans.

"...Are...you okay, Dad?" Gohan asks Goku.

"Huh? Yeah, it was great, Videl…" Goku says. Gohan and Videl exchange a look.

"You've barely touched your dinner," Videl says, while Pan plays happily in her high chair.

"I'm just not that hungry," Goku says. Gohan's eyebrows raise slightly, "I do feel kind of funny though.."

"When did this start?" Gohan asks. Goku only shrug, "After I fought Monaka I guess…but…now that I think about it, I felt a little weird during that fight with Hit."

"Maybe he got you on some kind weak point? I mean, you're not human," Gohan says, "It could be something we just never knew about and Hit, through his centuries of training, was able to pinpoint it."

"Huh," Goku says, "It's not in one spot, it's….to be honest, I kinda had an accident on the way over here."

"Okay, let's take it from the top," Gohan says.

"Well, for a change, I flew here instead of just using Instant Transmission," Goku says, "Your uncle likes to enjoy the view...so, after everything with Freeza, I decided to do that one in awhile. But then, I just started flying funny."

"I see," Gohan says, "Then what?"

Goku smiles, slightly embarrassed, "I...kinda crashed…"  
"I would say you need a doctor," Gohan says, "But I don't know anybody that specializes in...wait, of course!"

"What?" Goku asks. Gohan stands.

"We're going to the Lookout," Gohan says, "I bet Kami might know a thing or two. I can uh...carry you if you want?"

"Huh...I suppose we could go the old fashioned way…" Goku says, trailing off.

Videl smiles, "I have an idea. Hey, Nimbus!"

Goku and Gohan smile as the Flying Nimbus makes it's way into Gohan's dining room.

"Wow, I completely forgot about this thing!" Goku says, stepping onto it, "Alright, this should work, let's do it, Gohan!"

***

"So this has been going on few days?" Kami says, while Goku nods, "You were right to bring him here, Gohan. I may have an idea what's wrong with him."

"What?" Goku asks.

Kami closes his eyes, "It was that fight with Hit. The power of Super Saiyan Blue wasn't enough, so you decided to augment it with the Kaio-ken. But you never used that technique before, at least in any kind of a battle, right?"

"Yeah," Goku says, "Are you saying this is the Kaio-ken's fault?

"I don't know," Kami says, "But the Kaio-ken multiplies the amount of energy you usually have available. It might have been that using that with Super Saiyan Blue caused some kind of problem. I was warned when I learned the technique not to overdo it, in spite of my natural ability to regenerate wounds. It takes an adjustment period, otherwise it will overtax your body. I believe that may be the case."

"So," Gohan begins, "What can he do about it, Kami?"

"There's only one person I know of that may have the answer," Kami says, "King Kai."

"Yeah…" Goku says, "Come to think of it, he _did_ say he invented it. I'm gonna pay him a visit right now, thanks Kami!"

They watch as Goku vanishes with his Instant Transmission.

"I hope he figures it out," Gohan says.

"As do I," Kami says, "That tournament could be announced at anytime. We'll need your father more than ever for it."

***

Goku sat, highly confused at his new surroundings. _What? Did King Kai do some redecorating while I was away? Whatever this is, it's pretty nice, we have some of this stuff on Earth!_

Suddenly, a light behind him shone, and he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, hello there," a female voice said in a seductive tone. Goku turns and sees, much to his dismay, Maron, smiling at him.

"Uh...hi, Maron," Goku says.

"I tried to get my prince into this sort of thing, but he wouldn't have any of it. I guess he decided to surprise me," she says, moving closer.

"What sort of thing?" Goku asks, suddenly very concerned.

"Oh, you know…" Maron says, whispering into his ears. Goku's eyes go wide and he jumps up, his back to the wall.

"I didn't even _know_ about that!" Goku says, completely nervous, "Besides, how does that even work?! Not to mention I'm married!"

Maron slowly approaches and presses her body up against Goku, "So...I'm sure Bulma might be interested in a little fun."

"Uh…" Goku says, and then he sees another light turn on in the hallway.

"Fine, I'm here," an all too familiar male voice says, "Only this time, you be the school gi-"

Vegeta stops, the proud Saiyan prince not believing what his eyes are seeing: Maron pressed up against Goku, in _his_ bedroom.

"Uh...hey, Vegeta!" Goku says.

"... _Kakarot…._ " Vegeta says with obvious calm rage in his voice.

"It's uh...not what it looks like…" Goku says in all honesty.

Vegeta takes a deep breath, and suddenly his hair turns golden, " _GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

"Right!" Goku says, using his Instant Transmission. He disappears, and Maron falls against the wall.

"...You lost, buddy?" Krillin says, completely surprised at the appearance of Goku in front of him.

"You're not King Kai…" Goku says, disappointed.

"No, no I'm not," Krillin replies, "Is uh...something wrong?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it...my ki's a little out of whack. I can't seem to do anything right today," Goku says.

"You don't say…" Krillin says, "Look Goku, I'd love to help, but I'm kinda in the middle of some paperwork. Which you're sitting on."

"Oh, sorry!" Goku says, hopping off Krillin's desk, "Maybe the third time's the charm!"

"Hope so," Krillin says, "By the way, just what the hell's going on?"

"Oh," Goku says, "Kami or Gohan can fill you in. To be honest, I didn't understand most of it. See ya!"

Krillin watches as Goku disappears and sighs.

***

"Hmmm," King Kai says, holding a stethoscope against Goku, "You really did a number on yourself, Goku."

"Is it serious?" Goku asks. King Kai holds up a book.

"Well, according to this, sounds like Delayed Onset Ki Disorder," King Kai explains, "I guess the simplest explanation is it's kind of like a strained muscle. It also means you lose the ability to control your energy. It tends to happen when you use your ki in an excessive or unusual way."

"Huh, that's weird," Goku says, "I never had this problem before. You'd think it would have kicked in all those times I took crazy leaps with Super Saiyan."

"Well, my best guess is that your body's designed to _become_ a Super Saiyan," King Kai says, "When you pushed yourself against Hit, you were already used to that Super Saiyan Blue form, but you hadn't used the Kaio-ken. I guess it just overloaded you."

"Huh, I think Kami said the same thing," Goku says, "So how long is this gonna last?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to take it easy for a few days and ride this one out," King Kai replies.

"A few days? But that Zeni guy might announce that tournament at any time!" Goku protests.

"Which is exactly why you need to rest! Look, if he were to announce it right, you'd still want to fight, right?"

"Well, yeah," Goku says.

"But you're in no condition to fight at all. Let's put it this way, Goku," King Kai says, "If you were to fight any of your non-Saiyan friends, I'd probably bet money against you."

"It's that bad?!" Goku asks, but King Kai only nods.

"Besides, that wasn't all you did," King Kai continues, "You weren't just using the Kaio-ken to get stronger, you were forcing your way into the future. You're pushing yourself to just what a mortal being can do. If you keep doing it, the connections in your body will unravel, and you won't get stronger."

"You're sure?" Goku asks, and King Kai nods.

"Yes. You've been training all your life. Didn't you once tell Vegeta that at some point training becomes torture? You should take your own advice," King Kai replies.

Goku sighs sadly.

"Hello, anybody home?" Monaka asks, "I have a special delivery for you."

"Oh hey, Monaka!" Bulma calls down from a window, "Bring it right up here!"

Using the rockets in his boots, Monaka flies up, dropping off the box. Bulma opens it and smiles.

"Perfect, the sweets we had from the party," Bulma says, and turning to Monaka, adds, "Hey...you think you could help me out with an experiment?"

"Well, I have a delivery I have to make on Planet Potaufeu," he says.

"It won't take long," Bulma says, handing a funnel to Monaka.

"Uh...okay, I guess I'm doing this…" Monaka says.

Outside, Trunks and Ranch land, with Ranch making the quiet gesture on her mouth. Trunks smiles as he sees the rocket van. "Hey, check it out!" Trunks says, looking into the back, "You see Monaka up there?"

"No," Ranch says. Trunks smiles and climbs into the back, "Come take a look!"

Ranch flies over to the back, seeing Trunks digging in some boxes, "Hey, knock it off!"

"Come on, Ranch, aren't you a little curious to see junk aliens order?" Trunks asks, picking up a small plastic object, "Huh, it's inflatable!"

"Trunks, don't!" Ranch says, hopping in and trying to pry the object from Trunks' hand, but to their surprise it begins to inflate, the force slamming the doors shut. She runs up and tries to open it and sighs, "Great, it's locked."

"No biggie," Trunks says, pulling his hands back to deliver a Galick Gun.

"No, stop! Monaka'll get in trouble! Let's just wait for him," Ranch says.

The two children wait, when suddenly the van begins to shake. "Oh, crap baskets," Trunks says as he realizes exactly what's happening.

"Hey, Monaka!" Ranch yells, but no reply comes.

"He must not be able to hear us!" Trunks says, as he begins shouting as well, to no avail.

***

"Ugh, finally," Monaka says as his van lands on Potaufeu. He hops out and opens up the back, and to his surprise, he finds Ranch and Trunks, frozen. "Aw, jeez…" he says.

A few minutes later, he looks at the two, each with a blanket and their feet in a basin of hot water.

"I hope you two are starting to warm up now," Monaka says.

"I thought we were gonna die in there!" Trunks says, shivering.

"What is this place?!" Ranch asks.

"Planet Potaufeu," Monaka replies.

"Potaufeu? I've never heard of it…" Ranch says.

Suddenly, the conversation is interrupted as a strange, blue old man comes running up like a bat out of hell, bumping into Monaka.

"Oh, that hurt…" the old man says, but then, looking around, "Oh, Monaka!"

"Hey, Potage," Monaka says, producing a small wrapped package, "Here's the martial arts magazine you ordered."

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Potage says, but he's soon interrupted as a large group of rather intimidating thugs approach.

"You thought you could get away from me so easily, old man?" the lead thug says.

"Oh, I was so excited to see you, I completely forgot about them!" Potage says, standing forward.

"Who're your friends?" the thug asks, but Potage only assumes a fighting stance.

"Trunks, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ranch says with a small smile. Trunks' response is a smile of his own.

"Let 'em have it!" the thug yells, but Trunks and Ranch leap forward, opening up a can of whoop-ass on two fo the thugs, causing the thugs to retreat.

"You two are strong...so strong, in fact, you take my breath away," Potage says

Ranch smiles, "That was _nothing_. We could've taken on an army of them."

"Yeah," Trunks say, "Hey, we _did_ take on army of guys like that!"

"What did they want, anyway?" Ranch asks,

"They wanted to rob this planet of it's tremendous power, and I am it's only protector!" Potage says, feeling his neck, but then he realizes something's wrong, "Oh no, this is a disaster! You two...can you help me out with them? I can't beat them alone."

"Sure, why not?" Ranch asks. Potage smiles, and turns to Monaka.

"Monaka, we'll be back soon," Potage says, but looking closer, "Monaka? _Monaka_? He's out cold!"

The three continue on, but then they're interrupted as they see the thugs coming out of a gorge.

"This what you looking for?" the thug yells, holding up a small, pacifier like item.

"Where did you get that?!" Potage yells.

"Just leave it to us," Trunks says confidently.

"Think again!" the thug yells, as another brings out Monaka, now tied up.

"What...how?" Ranch asks.

They waste no time timing up Potage, Trunks and Ranch, and are brought to a small area. The thug smiles in front of a small, locked chest.

"The superhuman water," the thug says, "It's said to increase your power hundreds of times over…."

"Damnit," Ranch says, "We could end this in a second if they didn't have hostages…"

"Open it!" the thug says, and approaches a small thermos. He opens it, looks in and yells in terror.

"Both of them stowed away?!" Raditz says in disbelief to Bulma, "There's no way my daughter would do that!"

"Yeah, I checked the security footage, and sure enough…" Bulma says.

"I guess that's what happens when you order all that garbage," Vegeta says, leaning back against the outside wall of Capsule Corp, "Guess you raised a little deliquentent after all!"

"Actually, Vegeta," Bulma says, "It looks like this was all Trunks' idea."

Raditz smirks in response. "Excuse me?" Jaco says, "If you won't mind, I'll be leaving!"

"What?" Bulma says, "Come on, Jaco, I need someone with a ship ready to go! Ours aren't ready for spaceflight!"

"Bulma, I am a Galactic Patrolman! I'm on an important mission right now, in fact, and I don't have time to play Galactic Bus Driver!"

"Well," Bulma says, "I'm sure the Galactic King can help. Of course, I might also tell him how you drew a mustache on his picture…"

"What?!" Jaco says, "No way, you're bluffing!"

Bulma's face reveals that she isn't.

"...Ugh...fine!" Jaco says. Bulma turns to the two Saiyans.

"You two, go with him, they're your kids," she says.

"What?!" Raditz and Vegeta say in unison.

"Why not Kakarot? He can find them in a split second! Why didn't you ask him to begin with?!" Raditz asks.

"Because his energy is all out of balance and he can't do much right now. If he uses his Instant Transmission, who knows where he'll end up. At least that's what Gohan says," Bulma explains.

"Huh…" Vegeta says, thinking, _Guess it all was just a misunderstanding._

Raditz looks at Jaco's ship, then over to Vegeta, who's already climbing on board.

"Let's go, Raditz," Vegeta says with a smile, clearly loving the idea of making Raditz uncomfortable, "Your daughter needs her daddy."

Raditz bites his tongue, and reluctantly climbs into Jaco's ship.

Some time later, Trunks carries Potage while Ranch carries the still tied Monaka, each one being purued by oddly purplish versions of each thug.

"Trunks, be careful!" Ranch yells as the thugs home in, but to their surprise, an energy blast fires off. Trunks looks up to see Raditz and his father.

"...Dad?" Trunks asks in surprise.

"We're going to have a long talk on the way home, Trunks," Vegeta says sternly.

"I'll handle _them_ ," Raditz says, taking off after the thugs.

"No, don't!" Ranch yells, but Raditz is already fighting them off, and she watches as her father lands, the only remaining thug being the leader. Jaco looks and him and gasps.

"Gryll?!" Jaco says.

"Dad, look out!" Ranch yells. Raditz turns as a purple ooze begins to climb up him.

"What the hell is this?!" he yells, trying to pry it off to no avail. Jaco watches as it completely encloses Radtiz, only to spit him out a moment later. Raditz groans and stands, clearly disoriented. "My...strength. It's all gone…"

"And this is why you're weak," a voice says. Everyone watches in horror as the ooze reforms into an exact copy of Raditz, albeit purple, like the other things.

"What the hell?!" Raditz asks in shock, "Why do you look exactly like me?!"

"More than just looks," Copy-Raditz says, "All your energy, all your techniques. I am now the only Raditz in the universe! You're just an old shell I left behind!"

"Whatever, I'll see you in hell, you cheap imposter!" Raditz yells, putting his hands out to fire a Double Sunday, but to everyone's surprise, nothing happens.

"I believe you meant to do this," Copy-Raditz says, firing off a Double Sunday that impacts the plateau above them.

"What?!" Raditz asks.

"You can deny it all you want. I am the real Raditz, and you are _nothing_!" Copy-Raditz says.

"That's right," Copy-Gryll says, "I never thought a creature that walks on two legs could possess such power!"

"He's...the strongest duplicate I've ever seen!" Potage says.

"Go on, absorb the energy of the other four!" Copy-Gryll says, "Start with the girl."

Copy-Raditz hesitates, "That's Ranch…"

"Do it, before they can run away!" Copy-Gryll asks, and Copy-Raditz complies, with tentacle like appendages flying out of him, only for Jaco to pull his laser and start blasting him. Vegeta seizes the moment to grab Raditz, while Ranch grabs Monaka, and everyone flies off, leaving Jaco behind. Jaco takes off, but then falls to the ground. Everyone then lands in a gorge, Jaco rejoining them.

"Everyone okay?" Trunks asks.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Raditz says, "That thing is more than just a look-alike,"

"Allow me," Potage says, "What's attacking us is superhuman water."

"Superhuman water?!" Jaco asks.

"You've heard of it?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, but first, how can you run after I saved your skin?!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Vegeta snaps, causing Jaco to give a small yell.

"Uh...from what I remember," Jaco says nervously, "It's a miracle water that makes you hundreds of time stronger, but it's supposed to be a legend!"

"That's only part of it," Potage says, "It's real name is the Commeson. It was developed right here on Potaufeu for self-defense."

"It's a weapon?" Raditz asks.

"Yes, biological warfare," Potage says, "We developed a liquid that could stop our enemies by absorbing their power. We could stop any invader, and over the years, it turned each one into a duplicate that fought on our side. But absorbing that much evil corrupted it, and soon the duplicates were no longer ours, but the Commeson's, and it's only goal was to absorb more. Since each duplicate looks just like the original, word spread that Potaufeu had a miracle water that could make you stronger. If it had left Potaufeu, the Commeson would have spread like a plague through the universe. With all of creation at stake, we found a way to seal it, allowing the Commeson to absorb it all. And now, I am the last of my race, and for hundreds of years, I have protected the universe from the Commeson. And that's the story of the Commeson and how I saved the universe!"

"But then those jerks came and screwed it all up, eh?" Raditz asks.

"Yes," Potage says, "First their leader was absorbed, and then he took the rest. We must stop them and seal it away! The fate of everything is at stake!"

"Well…" Raditz says, "That's hardly anything new for us, but still, we have a bigger problem. The Commeson now has an _evil_ Raditz!"

"Yes," Potage says.

"But...he hesitated," Raditz says, "Why would he do that?"

"Simple," Potage says, "Your personality is now part of us."

"I see," Raditz says, "I wouldn't take such a cheap way to get stronger, and I'd never harm my own daughter…"

"What happens after that water takes someone's power?" Vegeta asks, curious.

Potage is silent.

"Wonderful…" Raditz says, "How much time do I have left?"

"Once you begin to disappear, you'll have about five minutes," Potage says, "But, we can reverse the effect."

"Let me guess, we just have to destroy the copy?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes," Potage says.

"Perfect," Vegeta says, smiling at the opportunity.

"Don't be so sure, Vegeta," Raditz says.

"Shut up, Raditz," Vegeta snaps, "I've been waiting for this moment for years."

"Hang on," Jaco says, "If he's hesitant to attack his daughter, maybe she should be the one to fight him!"

Vegeta looks at Jaco in disbelief, but then Raditz speaks up.

"It's a good idea, Jaco, but Ranch isn't strong enough to fight me!"

"Maybe," Ranch says, "But….we still have fusion."

"Fusion?" Potage asks. Ranch nods while Trunks isn't so sure.

"But...will that even work?" Trunks asks. Ranch smiles.

"Of course it'll work. Me and Goten fuse all the time. Here, lower your power," Ranch says, "Okay, good, hold it there. Now, let's dance!"

"Fuuu….."  
"...sion...HA!"

Raditz, Monaka, Vegeta and Jaco watch as a bright light fills the area, and standing before them is a short character with long, purple hair and purple eyes, wearing the unmistakable clothing of the Metamoran fusions, except with a black vest over the chest.

"Ta-da!" it says, smiling, "Goten-er, Rant-, huh….." They watch as it feels it's crotch, "Whoa, _that's_ different, kinda."

"So...Ranch and Trunks became…" Jaco says, a bit confused.

"I think I like, 'Raunks'!" Raunks says, smiling, "Now, time to get down to business!"

"I hear both their voices!" Potage says.

Raunks flies up to Copy-Raditz and grins, "You big phony, you won't be absorbing anyone else!"

Raunks then flies up and begins attacking in full, while Copy-Raditz dodges with complete easy. He catches the fist of Raunks, and counters.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" Raunks says angrily, "How about _now_?!"

Raunks begins letting out a tremendous amount of ki.

"No, don't!" Raditz says, but it's too late as Raunks finishes, her hair even longer, the unmistakable form taken of Super Saiyan 3.

"Round two, fight!" Raunks yells, flying up and delivering a spinning kick to Copy-Raditz which does nothing, with several follow ups. Copy-Raditz only smiles smugly.

"Is there a window open? I feel a draft."

"Oh yeah?!" Raunks says, flying up. Raunks holds her arms out, while one hand glows yellow, the other purple.

"What the hell…?" Raditz says in amazement. Raunks lets it rip with a Final Weekend, hitting Copy-Raditz head on, but again, the blow does nothing.

"How?!" Raunks asks in complete surprise.

Raditz smiles sadly, "I guess all that training I did with Kakarot and Whis…"

"Raditz, you're beginning to fade!" Jaco says, while Vegeta sneers.

"Enough!" Vegeta says, flying up to Copy-Raditz, and powering up to Super Saiyan 2, "I don't care if you're a cheap imitation or not. It looks like Raditz and it talks like Raditz, and that's good enough for me! Get the hell out of here, I'll handle this!"

Copy-Raditz stands back a bit, surprised, while Raunks flies down, defusing a moment later.

"Sorry, Dad," Ranch says, trying to hug her father, only to fall right through.

"Here, take this!" Potage says, handing over the pacifier like object, "This is the key to the Commeson. It has the same antidote we used to seal it, it may buy you some more time!"

Raditz takes it confused, "So, do I uh...like a baby?"

Potage shrugs and Raditz puts it his mouth, causing Jaco to snicker. He looks up and watches as Vegeta begins to completely unload on Copy-Raditz, somehow managing to breakthrough his defenses.

"I don't understand," Trunks says, "Your dad is stronger than my dad, but it's almost one-sided."

 _I understand,_ Raditz says, _Somewhere deep inside I'm still the old me. I thought I buried the old Raditz, but I guess it's as much a part of him as it is of me._

"Is there anything else can do?" Ranch asks.

"Perhaps," Potage says, "If we can destroy the core of the Commeson, all the other duplicates should be greatly weakened."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Ranch yells. She grabs Jaco and Trunks, "Come on, we have to hurry! You, where is it?!"

"It's in the body of the first duplicate that arrived," Potage says.

"That Gryll guy?" Ranch says, and Potage nods. "You're coming with us!"

Ranch grabs Potage and they take off, but when they arrive, they find Copy-Gryll missing.

"Where'd he go?!" Trunks asks.

"It wants to absorb the power of Vegeta as well," Potage says, "It's lurking nearby."

"Ah, makes sense," Jaco says, and suddenly the Commeson appears. Jaco fires off several blasts from his pistol, but it doesn't make a dent. He stumbles and falls, "Run, save yourselves!" Jaco yells, but to his surprise, the Commeson goes right around him, still in pursuit of Ranch and Trunks.

"What? I'm not good enough for you?!" Jaco yells.

Raditz watches the battle in the sky, wincing with every blow Vegeta lands on his duplicate.

 _He's been waiting for this. It may just be a copy, but that could easily be me. Still, there's no way I would just take this from Vegeta. Why isn't he fighting back? I could end this in an instant!_ Raditz thinks, _Still...I need Vegeta to win._

Running, Ranch looks at Trunks, "I don't have any clue how to smash that core!" She stops for a second, "Oh no, Dad!"

Ranch flies up, with the others and the Commeson in hot pursuit. Ranch lands, reaching out to her father, nearly fully faded as the Commeson rises to absorb all of them, when suddenly, Monaka takes a step, and odd cracks begin to appear on both the Commeson and both Copy-Raditz.

In the sky, Vegeta smiles as he holds his hand out, "I've waited so long for this, Raditz! _BIG BANG ATTACK!_ "

The attack flies out and hits Copy-Raditz head on, destroying him while the Commeson shrinks in size. Raditz watches as his body returns to normal, smiling and hugging Ranch. Vegeta lands, and Raditz smiles at him, but stops as he sees an almost bloodthirsty look in Vegeta's eyes, while a crazed smile creeps across Vegeta's face. Still, Raditz sighs and look over to his rival.

"Thank you, Vegeta," Raditz says.

"Please," Vegeta says haughtily, "I just didn't want to have your daughter go through the horror of seeing her precious daddy die. It was an act of pity, nothing more."

"Dad…" Trunks says, hugging Vegeta's leg, but he's slow to even put a comforting arm on his son.

"How disappointing, too," Vegeta continues, "None of that 'Super Saiyan Blue' crap. I guess at the end of the day, even a copy of a strong coward is still just a coward. And to think, you would have died sucking on a pacifier!"

Raditz angrily grinds his teeth, but to his surprise, he hears an all too familiar voice.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Raditz turns to see Goku standing there, smiling.

"Kakarot?!" Raditz and Vegeta say in unison while Potage begins gathering up the remnants of the Commeson.

"Everyone okay?" Goku asks, "Bulma told me you guys ended up here, then I felt the two of you fighting, plus a power I've never felt before."

Ranch and Trunks proceed to embellish Goku with an exaggerated tale of their adventure. Potage seals the Commeson, and looks to Monaka, "Thank you, Monaka. You may have just saved the entire universe."

"Monaka saved the day?!" Goku says, and looking at the small delivery driver, smiles, "Of course, I'd expect nothing less from him. All in a day's work, eh?"

Monaka is speechless, intimidated by Goku's presence. "Uh…"

"Well, what do you see we get going?" Goku says to Ranch, Raditz, Vegeta and Trunks, "Thanks Monaka, I owe you one! You too, Jaco!"

Everyone grabs on to Goku, except Vegeta, who slowly puts his hand on Trunks head, and Potage, Monaka and Jaco watch the three disappear.

 **AGE 796 - THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE**

Through a dark alley, a young warrior with blue hair and a sword runs for his life through the ravaged wastelands of West City. He looks up as a light shines upon him.

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C: THE RETURN OF THE BOY FROM THE FUTURE!**

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

Yeah, decided not to do a recap like the previous ones.

So, a fun, short little chapter. In the anime, it was only about 4 episodes, so I didn't have much to work with here.

You might be wondering just why Vegeta was able take on Copy-Raditz without any problems. Well...about that. This presents a little bit of a problem. Having Goku show up to save the day like he usually does would have been to easy. So my idea was that Copy-Raditz would still have some of the issues that Raditz has long since buried, and they only came to the front, including having to fight Ranch and basically have to kill her, something he's not too keen on at all. See, Raditz, and Copy-Raditz, to an extent, are different from their canon counterparts of Vegeta in this arc. Vegeta wants to fight to get stronger and has his pride getting in the way of things. Raditz is much more down to Earth and has a strong affection for his family. Copy-Raditz basically knew that he _had_ to die, lest he'd see Ranch, Launch etc all end up as copies. So...yeah.

Not pleased with that, but hey, at least Vegeta finally got work out some of his frustrations.

In terms of power of the three fusions (Ranten, Gotenks and Raunks), Ranten is the strongest of the three due to the blood connection betweeN Goten and Ranch (cousins), while Gotenks and Raunks would be roughly the same in power. That said, Gotenks gets the edge since it's been brought out a little bit more, and Raunks is brand new. I'm not sure if we'll see Raunks again (or the other two fusions for that matter), considering we have two arcs left in this story (thank god).

So, yeah.

Anyway, for my American readers, I hope as you read this you have a happy Thanksgiving, and that you roll your eyes at that one family member who proceeds to go off on a drunken rant with his messed up political/social views. For everyone else, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.

On a personal note, as I said with the last afterthought, I am relocating, so my priorities are changing quite a bit. Frankly, I've had plenty of free time lately to deal with this story, we'll have to see how that works out, especially given the scope of Future Trunks and the Tournament of Power. I'm hoping to have this whole thing concluded in time for the US release of Broly, after which I plan on adapting a Broly version of Dragon Ball C. After that….we may have to wait a while for a new arc, considering the new manga arc involves Majin Buu, someone who's, well...dead, in this story. We'll figure that out later, though.


	15. Chapter 15

**DRAGON BALL C PART XV: A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME**

" _But I'm back. I'm back FROM the future!"_

\- Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _After experimenting with a dangerous new technique, the combination of Super Saiyan Blue and the Kaioken, Son Goku found himself sidelined with the inability to control his own energy. Meanwhile, an unfortunate accident trapped Trunks and Ranch in the back of Monaka's interstellar van, causing them to be whisked away to the planet Potaufeu, where a new menace that could threaten the entire universe was unleashed. It was only the timely intervention of Raditz, Vegeta and Jaco that saved the children, but at a great cost: Raditz was sapped of all his power, and helpless to battle the Commeson, a horrifying being that could copy anybody. Raditz could only watch as his duplicate cowered in the face of a near-battle crazed Vegeta, until the threat was accidently finished by the most unlikely of heroes: Monaka. Weeks have passed, while our heroes spend their days preparing for the inevitable announcement of Grand Zeno's tournament. In the meantime...from across time and space, existence itself is about to be threatened..._

"This is stupid!" Trunks yelled in frustration, slamming his textbook shut, "When am I ever going to need this crap?"

"Stupid?!" Pilaf shouted angrily, "You do know what your father does for a living, right?"

"He does nothing but train!" Trunks yells, while Mai and Goten smirk.

"Before that! He was a gourmet chef!" Pilaf shouts back.

"So what?" Trunks says. Pilaf stares at his student in shock.

"So what? So _what_?!" Pilaf yells, "Think about it! Do you have any idea what a difference just one half a teaspoon of salt can make in a dish? It can ruin it and then waste all of that delicious food! How do you expect to take over his business if you can't even add or multiply fractions?!"

"I guess I won't?" Trunks says.

"It's not that hard, Trunks, look!" Goten says, going up to a whiteboard, but Trunks stops him.

"Of course it's not that hard for you, Goten, your mom's a genius!" Trunks says, "My mom's a dunce!"

"My dad is, too!" Goten says, "All you have to do is…"

Pilaf shakes his head and sighs as Goten continues on.

"Sire, it's awfully close to noon," Shu says, and Pilaf smiles.

"Alright, both of you shut up!" Pilaf says, with Trunks and Goten looking at him in surprise. Mai snickered.

 _It must be nice having authority over two kids that could completely destroy you,_ she thinks, _Lucky for you Bulma forbid them from laying a finger on you. They know she'll carry through with her threats._

"That's enough for now, let's eat!" Pilaf said. The assembled children and former children all made their way out to the balcony, grabbing plates and hitting up a small buffet table, chowing down happily on one of the greatest school lunches in recorded times.

"Say, where's Goten?" Mai asks, while Trunks stops for a moment.

"His mom got him a private teacher," Trunks explains, "Half the time I don't even know what he's blabbering about when he talks about his school stuff. Something about a large hard-on collider."

Pilaf spits his tea out while Mai and Shu just gasp, with Trunks oblivious to his faux paus. "You mean to tell me that some eleven year old runt is studying particle physics?!"

Trunks only shrugs, "I guess."

"You should learn from his example! Your little friend is being groomed for greatness, to one day lead Capsule Corporation into the future and advance the brilliant research of his great predecessors! What are you going to do to change the future, hmm?" Pilaf asks.

Trunks only looks at PIlaf, then goes back to eating, "I guess I just don't think about it."

"You don't think at all, and that's the problem!" Pilaf yells.

"What about that girl that's always hanging around here?" Shu asks.

"Her dad wants her to have a normal life," Trunks says, but adds, "Well, I guess as normal as it can get…"

The group continues eating, but Trunks stops, looking up. Mai notices this. "What is it, Trunks?"

"I...don't know…" Trunks says, but a few seconds later, everyone watches a strange distortion in the sky above Capsule Corporation, as a strange yellow craft suddenly materializes. Everyone gasps as Trunks flies down as his lands, wiping the window and taking a look inside: A man, with a hairstyle similar to his own, blue in color, hunched over the controls, unconsciousness.

"Careful, it might be an alien!" Shu warns.

"I can handle one alien!" Trunks yells back.

"No, I don't think so, look at that writing on it!" Mai points out, "'Capsule Corporation'!"

"What?" Trunks says, looking at it, noticing the large teal '1' on one of the pylons, with the word 'HOPE!' written above it.

"I've helped Ms. Bulma in the lab, they don't have anything like this! Shu, go get her!" Pilaf yells as Shu runs off.

Moments later, a frantic Bulma runs out, with Goten not far behind her. She gasps as she takes the site on.

"Do you know what this is?" Trunks asks her, with Bulma nodding in response.

"I do. Trunks, what's the pilot look like? Is is hair blue like mine?"

"Yeah," Trunks says. Bulma bites her lip for a moment, "Alright, let's get him out. Goten, I want you to get a first aid kit. Trunks, go find your mom and dad."

"You got it, Mom!" Goten says, taking off, while Trunks does likewise. Bulma looks at the machine. _Why now? What in the hell is happening?!_

A little bit later, they have him out while Bulma pulls out a small strange device, the size of a compact. Goten arrives and looks at the man on the stretcher, laid out.

"What the...Mom, why does he look like Trunks?!" Goten asks in shock. Pilaf, Mai and Shu all look at each other.

"Did you hear that name?" Pilaf whispers, "He called him 'Trunks'!"

"What's going on?!" Vegeta yells, arriving as he carries Maron, setting her down and walking into the gazebo.

They go over as Bulma takes his pulse, checking a stopwatch. Vegeta takes a step back, caught completely off guard by the site. _My son…_

"What the hell happened?" Vegeta asks softly.

"That thing over there just appeared out of nowhere, and he was inside!" Trunks says, "What's going on, what's the big deal?"

"We'll get to that later," Vegeta says, and looking at Bulma, asks, "Was he like this when you found him?"

Bulma nods as she steps away.

"Oh, no," Maron says, running to his side, tears coming out of her eyes. Vegeta shakes his head.

"Dammit woman, why are you crying? It's not like he's your son!" Vegeta yells.

"No, but he's yours!" she replies as Bulma stands, wiping her forehead in frustration.

"The good news is he's alive...barely," she says, walking away. She looks at the device.

"Well, that was quite the meal!" Whis says happily as Raditz, Beerus and Goku relax.

"Indeed," Beerus says, "Dehydrated noodles and beef bullion, with a touch of spice. The very idea sounds obscene, but somehow it all works remarkably. I must know, was this another brilliant dish conjured up by Vegeta?"

"What?" Raditz asks, then laughs, "No, not at all! This stuff's been around on Earth for centuries. The one you had was beef, while Whis had the chicken. Kakarot ate the shrimp, while I had the hot and spicy chicken."

"Hot and spicy, you say?" Beerus asks, "Tell me, what's that one like?"

Raditz smiles, "Oh, it's hard to say, but the best way I can describe it once you start, you just can't stop! When you're done, it feels like you could breathe fire!"

"Amazing," Beerus says, "Well, I guess Earth's bought itself a few more years again. Whis, how many more is that?"

"Oh, I lost track at the fourteenth decade you decided," Whis says, stopping as he notices his staff blinking. He picks it up and happily speaks, "Whis here, may I help you?"

" _Oh thank God!"_ Bulma's voice rings out.

"Hello Bulma, are you inviting us to another lavish feast or party? We appreciate how much you spoil us, but I'm afraid we just had a very delightful dish called 'Instant Ramen'. Have you sampled it? The Hot and Spicy chicken certainly sounds intriguing."

" _What? Of course I have, but I have more important things to talk about! Is my husband or Raditz there?"_

"Yes, they're right here," Whis says as Raditz comes over.

"Bulma, what's going on?" Raditz asks.

" _I need the two of you here now, you're not going to believe it. It's Trunks!_ "

"Trunks?" Raditz asks, "Why, what has he done now? Did he, Ranch and Goten level a city or something?"

" _No, not that Trunks. The_ other _one! He's come back_!"

Raditz stops for a second, and his eyes go wide, "We're on our way. Kakarot, get over here, now!"

"I heard," Goku said, "Did she say the _other_ Trunks?!"

" _Yes, take a look!"_ Bulma says, and on the staff they see the older Trunks, knocked out. " _We might be about to lose him. Do you have any Senzu on you_?"

"No, I'm out," Goku says, "I have to pick some up from Korin."

" _Then do it! This is an emergency!"_

"I can't, his energy is too low for me to lock on to."

"I know," Raditz says, looking into the staff again, "Bulma, are any of the kids with you?"

" _Yes, and so is Vegeta_."

"Right…" Raditz says, sighing, "Tell Vegeta to spike his power as much as he can. If he won't, have one of the kids do it, that way Kakarot can lock onto them and we can be right there!"

" _Got it, hang on_."

Goku closes his eyes on focuses for a moment. "Okay, got him!"

"Oh no you don't," Beerus says, standing up, "It sounds like something rather interesting is going on, and you're not leaving us in the dust again like last time."

"Yes, quite right, my lord," Whis says, "Besides, we could eat dinner there before we head back."

"Fine, but for this to work, you have to grab onto me," Goku says as the divine pair step forward, Raditz's hand already on his shoulder, "Okay, here goes!"

***

A second later, they all appear, taking a brief moment to survey the situation. Raditz squints as he sees the Trunks from the future lying down, a cloth on his head.

"Kakarot, get a Senzu bean, now!" Raditz says. His brother nods as he disappears, and stepping forward, he looks Trunks over, "Why in the world is he here?"

"I have no idea," Bulma says, looking at him, "He was like this when the time machine came through. He's pretty beaten up."

"What could it have been?" Raditz asks aloud, "How long do you think it's been for him? He looks older, more grown up. Also, why is his hair blue?"

"LIke I said, I don't know," Bulma says, "And the hair is a rare family trait, that's all. We have bets going on if it'll hit Gohan or not. But still...maybe Freeza?"

"Freeza?" Beerus says, stepping forward, "If I recall, this one eliminated that threat. And I also recall you saying the words, 'Time Machine'. I did warn you explicitly about time travel."

"Look, Lord Beerus," Bulma says, "Once he's recovered, everything will be explained. And yeah, you did warn me, but I can't help what happens in _his_ timeline."

Beerus exchanges a concerned look with Whis, observing the scene. A moment later, Goku appears again, and walks up to Trunks.

"Alright, Trunks, here, eat this," Goku says, forcing a Senzu bean into his mouth. Instinctively, Trunks chews.

"They all seem to know him…" Shu says. Pilaf nods.

"It's very curious," Pilaf says, "Both are named Trunks. Apparently that hair is a genetic trait; both are Vegeta's children, but _this_ Trunks," he says, pointing to the younger, "is the son of Maron...but Vegeta said _that_ one wasn't…."

"That means they aren't the same person," Mai says, "They're half brothers…"

Slowly, the Trunks from the future opens his eyes, coughing.

"It's okay, son," Bulma says softly, "Mama's here…"

"Mom…?" he asks weakly, "...is that you?"

"That's right," Bulma responds as he pulls himself up, gazing around in a daze, and locking his eyes on Goku, coming forward with a smile, but it slowly turns to a frown.

"Are you okay, Trunks? You look terrified," Goku says.

" _You?!_ " Trunks says, leaping up, " _You bastard, I'll make you pay!_ "

"Whoa!" Goku says as Trunks punches, grabbing his arm, looking completely surprised.

"I'll kill you!" Trunks yells.

"Calm down, what's wrong with you?!" Bulma yells, "That's _Goku_!"

"What?" Trunks asks, looking over to Bulma, then back at Goku, "You're alive?...I'm sorry. I thought you were dead when Cell…."

Goku smiles and laughs, "Well...a few things kind of happened since then,"

"It's a long story," Raditz says.

"You did surprise me," Goku says, "It's kind of funny seeing you after all this time."

"Yeah, no kidding," Bulma says, "You mind explaining just what in the world is going on?"

"Mom?" he says, looking at her as tears swell in his eyes. Beerus and Whis nod at each other while Beerus slowly makes his way, leaning on the rail behind the child Trunks.

"Hey kid...isn't 'Trunks' your name as well?" Beerus asks him.

"Yeah...why?" he responds.

"It would appear they did indeed meddle with time," Whis says, "Although I did hear the story told by Goku and Raditz, part of me didn't want to accept that somehow mortals had achieved the capability of traveling into the past."

"It's true…" Trunks says.

"Well I believe some kind of explanation on just who you are is in order," Pilaf says, "Your name is Trunks, his name is Trunks. You're confusing this poor boy who happens to be my star slash only pupil!"

"Shut up, blue man," Vegeta snaps, "There's no confusion, they're both my only son."

"Shutting up, sir!" Pilaf says.

"He's right," the future Trunks says, "But...it's a little complicated."

"Why don't you start from the top?" Beerus suggests, "But an abridged version, you can spare us the sappy details."

"Alright," Trunks begins, "The world I was born was a little different from this one. Technically I didn't travel back in time; I went to an alternate universe that happened to be in the past. In my world, Goku never became a Super Saiyan as a kid, and both Raditz and Nappa were killed within hours of their arrival on Earth."

Raditz shifts uncomfortably as this reminder hits him .

"And on top of that...Goku never married Bulma. He married another woman, you might know here as Chi-Chi, the woman who married Yamcha. They did have a kid named Gohan, and some similar events happened. From what I was told, Vegeta and my mother were together one night...and that's how I came to be."

Slightly embarrassed, Goku and Bulma blush, while Vegeta only shakes his head and looks away. Maron listens intently, asking "Was it a training accident?"

"What? I think so...I didn't want to hear _too_ many details about it...but yeah. Not long after I was born, the Goku in my time fell ill with a heart virus and died. Since it was a natural death...he couldn't be brought back with the Dragon Balls. Six months later, two beings you know as Androids 17 and 18 arrived, and began a rampage, killing virtually all of Goku's allies. Only Gohan escaped. He trained me, but eventually the androids got him too. So, my mother began work on project that might save our world from destruction. That time machine," Trunks says, pointing to it, "I came back to make sure Goku would survive, and-"

"And I believe we know the rest of this tale," Whis says.

"What he's saying is all true, Lord Beerus," Goku says, "I read his mind when he first arrived."

"Kami can confirm it as well," the future Trunks says.

"Don't bother, I was there too," Raditz says.

"Wait!" Pilaf says, "You're saying that Bulma built a _time machine_?!"

"That's _exactly_ what he's saying," Raditz says. Beerus sighs at this.

"That's what I was afraid of…" he says.

"That's so cool!" Goten says.

"Well, the 'cool' thing about it-" Trunks says, noticing Goten, "Uh...Mom? I mean...Bulma? Is that...did you clone Goku?!"

Bulma and Goku look at each other confused, then at Goten, and they laugh, as does Raditz and Maron. "No, not at all, sweetie," Bulma says.

"Goten...say hello to Trunks!" Goku says, introducing him, "I guess he's kind of your older brother...sort of."

"I found out out I was pregnant with him just before the Cell Games," Bulma says, smiling. Trunks smiles as well.

"That's right, now I remember. Goku said something about it from the other world after we defeated Cell, telling Gohan to take care of his little brother or sister," Trunks says, pausing as he notices Mai. He shakes his head off while Vegeta watches, curiously.

"You really need to carry that with you, boy?" Vegeta asks sternly. Trunks looks at his father, dead on, realizing he's talking about the sword still strapped to his back.

"It's comforting. It always has been," Trunks says, while Vegeta scoffs in response.

"I see…" Vegeta says.

The Pilaf Gang examine the time machine, as does Goten and the younger Trunks. Bulma smiles at that.

"Quite a piece of work, isn't it?" Bulma says to them, "It's a Capsule Corps original as well. It's one the greatest inventions of _all time_ , pun fully intended."

"They never cease to amaze me, my lord," Whis says.

"Yes, temporal manipulation through a mechanical means…" Beerus says.

"Even I assumed that there was no chance a mortal could construct such a device," Whis says.

"I'm glad you're impressed, Whis," Bulma says.

"'Impressed'? No, that's not the word I would use," Whis says, "'Concerned' is a much better one. Aren't you aware that manipulating time is a serious taboo?"

Bulma stares at Whis, surprised, while Whis sighs.

"It's appalling that I have to state this, but simply put, time is _fragile_. Let us suppose, for example, you were to travel back in time over a thousand years, stayed for less than ten seconds, but took a quick look around before you returned. Those subtle manipulations to air currents could have devastating changes on a long enough timeline. A strong storm such as a hurricane could destroy a city centuries later. If it's the right city, it could destroy an entire civilization. If it's the right civilization, then the entire planet's history might change, and so forth."

"I get that, you're talking about chaos theory," Bulma says, "But suppose you're trying to _save_ a planet?"

"It makes little difference," Whis says, "Suppose the planet you changed ended up being Planet Sadala, and the Saiyans never destroyed their world?"

"Sadala?" the older Trunks asks.

"We'll get to that later," Raditz says.

"You saved a planet, but the entire history of this universe would be affected. As a result, traveling through time to the past is strictly forbidden," Whis says, "Motives don't matter at all, Bulma. Not even most deities are permitted to travel through time."

"Much less a mortal," Beerus says.

"Uh..deities?" the older Trunks asks.

"That's right, that one guy is a god of destruction!" the younger Trunks says.

"And perhaps destruction is just what this occasion calls for," Beerus says, "You could say it's damage control."

"...What kind of destruction?" the older Trunks asks worryingly.

"Wait, you can't punish him for this!" Bulma says, "I invented it, not him! But me in the future, not me right now."

"That makes little difference," Beerus says.

"What?!" Bulma says angrily.

"Wait, Mr. God Sir!" Trunks says, bowing before Whis.

"Uh...your 'Mr. God sir' is that one, actually…" Whis replies.

"The cat's the destroyer, Trunks," Bulma says.

"Huh?" Trunks says in response.

"I'm afraid I hold the position of Lord Beerus' humble attendant," Whis says.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trunks says, "I thought _you_ were the god, and _he_ was the pet."

Beerus sneers in anger while Bulma and Maron giggle.

"I mean-please, forgive me, Lord Beerus, if you have to judge anybody, spare my mother and judge me," Trunks says.

"Give the kid a break, Lord Beerus, he didn't know," Raditz says.

Beerus considers this for a moment, "Fine, I'll make you a deal. If you can give me something good to eat I've never had and I like it, then I'll let you off with a very stern verbal warning."

"You want...food?" Trunks asks, but Bulma smiles, looking at Vegeta.

"Don't look at me," Vegeta says, "My days cooking for these two are _over_."

"Wait...dad, you cook?" Trunks asks while Bulma reaches into the pocket of her lab coat, producing a candy bar.

"Here, dark chocolate and almond nut," Bulma says, handing it to Beerus, who inspects it.

"Very strange…" Beerus says, but as he's about to bite in, Whis stops him.

"You need to unwrap it first," Whis reminds him. Beerus does so and takes a bite, smiling.

"Well, this is _quite_ satisfactory," Beerus says.

"Wait...did his hide just get saved by a candy bar?!" Pilaf asks.

"I miss the old days…" an exasperated Shu says.

***

On a large flatbed truck outside a field near Mt. Paozu, Daikon, Muuli, Krillin and Kami sit, relaxing.

"Is that _all_ of them?" Daikon asks.

"No," Kami says, "You boys still have a few more acres to cover. And no cheating this time, Muuli. Super Saiyan may work in a fight, but your dad wants you to train without it."

"But it's so much easier!" Muuli complains.

"Easy? You boys don't know what hard is," Krillin says, "Back when your uncle and I were training under Master Roshi, we called this a slow day! And we weren't even as strong or fast as you!"

Kami hops of the truck, looking into the distant sky, watching as a small capsule plane approaches.

"What is it?" Krillin says, stepping forward, and looking up he sees it, "Hey, isn't that the one Ranch got for her birthday?"

They watch as it lands, and Launch and Ranch come out, with panic on Launch's face, while Ranch wears one of excitement.

"I just got off the phone with Maron, you guys aren't going to believe this!" Launch exclaims, "She says a time machine just appeared and-"

"Trunks," Kami says.

"You really think so?" Krillin asks, but Kami only nods.

"It's the only explanation, really."

"Wait...Trunks? What?" Daikon says, confused.

"We'll explain on the way over," Ranch says,

"Mom, can we fly?" Muuli asks with a hopeful tone.

"Sure, but on one condition," Launch says with a smile, "You have to listen to your sister."

*** 

"Trunks," Bulma begins, the concern in her voice obvious, "What happened in the future?"

"Don't say anything, let me guess," Raditz says, "I'm willing to bet that it has something to do with Majin Buu. We saw what that goon Babidi's power can do to someone, why else would he attack Kakarot?"

"Please," Vegeta says, glaring at Raditz, not happy to be reminded, "Kakarot's dead in his world, or did you forget that?"

"Babidi was a warlock! For all we know he could bring people back to life!" Raditz yells.

"Majin Buu?" Trunks says, but with a small smile, adds, "No. No, I dealt with that threat myself."

Everyone stops and looks at Trunks, surprised. He continues, "The Supreme Kai came to me some time before that climactic battle, and began training me for it, with the aid of a weapon known as 'the Z-Sword'. In the end, it was a hard fight against Dabura and Babidi. Kibito and the Supreme Kai...they didn't make it. Just after Shin fell, Dabura shattered the sword...and then, afterwards...I reached the same power Gohan did in his fight against Cell. Even after ascending as a Super Saiyan, Dabura was tough, but in the end, I prevailed. With Babidi and Dabura defeated, Buu could never awaken. And I thought that was it. Whatever would happen, everything would be okay."

"You beat Dabura?" Goku asks, impressed. Raditz chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a pretty good fight," Raditz says, "We had our own run-in, but it went a _lot_ differently. You really dodged a bullet by stopping those two."

"Well," Trunks says, "I guess it was bound to happen here, sooner or later, and from what you just said, it sounds like it already did .Everything looks fine and you're all alive, so it must've worked out for you."

"Eh, more or less," Goku says,

"Both the Supreme Kai and the Z-Sword…" Whis says. Beerus closes his eyes and sighs.

"Yes, I heard, Whis…" Beerus says.

They all make their way over to the time machine and begin examining it, with Bulma climbing up and opening the cockpit, examines the cockpit.

"I know I built this...but I honestly have no idea how this thing works," Bulma says.

"Well, just start pushing buttons!" Pilaf suggests.

"Don't get any ideas, Pilaf," Bulma says sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Pilaf says, "But I have plenty of reasons to!"

"Let me guess - you'd do something to help yourself get the Dragon Balls and screw everything up?" Bulma asks.

"Not at all!" Pilaf says, "I have a good life here! I'd just use to it rescue that coin I dropped!"

"You really are a cheapskate, sir," Mai says, as Bulma opens a small compartment, finding a notebook. She smiles as she reads it.

"Incredible," Bulma says, "It looks like I thought of everything. This whole thing is in my handwriting, and it's basically the instructions and blueprints for this thing, plus a whole lot of stuff I've only _thought_ about."

Meanwhile, Kid Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Raditz listen keenly to Future Trunks' account of the battle with Dabura and Babidi, while Whis and Beerus quietly observe.

"So...I thought I had brought peace to my world again...but then, someone even _worse_ appeared," Trunks says.

"Worse than Buu…" Kid Trunks thinks, and smiling, he says, "Freeza?!"

"What?" Future Trunks says, while Vegeta only shakes his head.

"Use your head, boy! This one doesn't have Dragon Balls where he's from," Vegeta says.

"You got me," Goku says, "Aside from Freeza and Lord Beerus, there really hasn't been much going on here, at least with everything on the line like it used to be."

"You'll...have to tell me about Freeza sometime," Future Trunks says, "It's a little complicated, I don't even know much about it, but the reason I attacked you, Goku, is...well, this adversary is _you_. At least he _looks_ like you, except he wears dark clothing. We've taken to calling him Goku Black."

"Me?!" Goku says, trying to comprehend an evil version of himself.

"A time traveller? A Kakarot from a parallel world, like you?" Raditz asks.

"I don't know," Future Trunks responds.

"So this enemy not only looks exactly like Kakarot, but goes by his name too?" Vegeta asks.

"Yeah," Future Trunks says.

"Goku Black? Can't you be a little more creative?" Bulma asks. Trunks looks at her.

"Well, you came up with it," Trunks says, "But anyway, this 'Goku Black' appeared one day, and proclaimed he was going to exterminate the human race in the name of 'justice'. He said other species had been destroyed as well, and he was only beginning. For a year, I struggled to fight him. There's barely any kind of resistance left on Earth, and then he got Mom...then I came here."

"Wait, you're saying I'm dead?!" Bulma asks in shock.

"And so, like a frightened child, you ran away to this world with your non-existent tail tucked between your legs," Vegeta says.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on him?" Goku asks.

"Shut up, Kakarot! I bestowed upon my son the greatest title the universe has ever known: The Prince of All Saiyans, and he runs away when he gets a little bloody nose! The idea disgusts me!"

"I….Dad?" Trunks says, hurt.

"He didn't run away!" Bulma says, holding up the notebook, "He made a tactical retreat so that he could get reinforcements! This thing has a letter from _me_ , to _me_ , explaining the whole damn thing! They want to come up with a plan to defeat Black, and on top of that, it looks like I gave myself a little gift, too. This CD holds the schematics and details for that time machine, and this notebook contains information on the scientific theories needed to operate it. Future me wants this thing repaired, refueled, and sent back to his time, this time with allies to presumably beat the ever loving _shit_ out of that son of a bitch Black."

"They have no idea what they're doing, do they?" Beerus dejectedly asks Whis.

"For better or for worse, time should not be meddled with," Whis says, "Although this does raise an interesting notion, since it seems that this Saiyan is from a world where events played out much differently, even before any alterations were made."

"Well, what's done is done, and I have to admit, if it were not for him, our food options would be rather limited," Beerus says.

"Do you intend to let him alter time?" Whis asks.

"I don't care about the semantics behind it, Whis, time travel or alternate reality," Beerus says, "If those two want to help him out on their own time, I don't see how it's any different then when Freeza came back. If it's another dimension, then it's not really time travel now, is it? And if it's time travel, it looks like he inadvertently saved my life when he came back, and his reward for that is I'm going to let him dig himself out of whatever hole he got himself in to."

"I see," Whis says.

"Alright Trunks," Goku says, smiling, "It's been a while, but if we're going to take the fight to this evil me, I need you to compare my strength to his. "

"Once I realized you weren't Black, I had a feeling you'd want to do this," Future Trunks says, smiling at Goku.

"Don't worry about holding back at all, Trunks," Goku says.

"You got it," Trunks says, letting out a yell as his power increases, his hair turning gold, and his aura crackling blue electricity.

"Going Super Saiyan 2 right off the bat, eh?" Goku says.

"They're going to fight right here?!" Pilaf yells, "You can't be serious, think of the city!"

"I already have," Bulma says, pulling out a remote. Pushing a button, everyone watches as a large sphere forms, enclosing Trunks and Goku within. "Pretty nifty, huh? They can fight to their heart's content, and nobody has to worry about so much as a broken window!"

They watch as Trunks attacks, surprised to see Goku getting pushed back and Trunks managing to hold his own against Goku's own counter-attacks. With a sneer, Vegeta watches, shaking his head.

 _Trunks has indeed grown powerful, but just how much of this is Kakarot toying with him like he always does?_ Vegeta thinks to himself, _His own power's comparable even to my own._

"You're doing great, Trunks!" Goku says with a smile

"Get him Future Me!" Kid Trunks yells in glee.

"I'm really not," Future Trunks says, "I'm give you almost everything I've got, but against Goku Black it's useless, I'm nothing more than a joke! Every time I think I have him, he just reaches a higher level of power!"

"I see," Goku says, "Tell me, is it something like this?"

Goku yells, his hair and muscles growing, while Trunks watches in surprise.

"What do you think? I figured this one out on my own after you left. I call it 'Super Saiyan 3'," Goku says.

"I had no idea!" Trunks says, "I thought this ascended power was the limit to what we can do, but leave it to you, Goku, to figure out new heights. I guess I'll have to show you my strongest move."

"Alright," Goku says, "Don't hold anything back, understand?"

Trunks leaps back, drawing his sword, while the onlookers watch as the sphere bursts and Bulma's remote shorts out. Trunks struggles, while his mind tries to comprehend the sight in front of his eyes.

 _You've got to be kidding, he stopped my full powered strike with just his fingers!_

Goku gives a push, sending Trunks flying back and landing hard, while Goku lands next to him, both reverting to their normal states.

"Kid's got some fight in him," Beerus says, "He and Vegeta could be evenly matched."

"Yes, but even that's not enough for this 'Goku Black'. He's the one that has my attention…" Whis says.

"You should be proud, Trunks. You've improved so much just on your own," Goku says.

"Thanks, I've been trying," Future Trunks says, "But…"

"But you don't think it counts because you can't beat Black?" Goku asks.

"Actually, I think he might even be able to put you on the ropes."

 _Lucky for us, Kakarot's not the only one you'd be impressed by,_ Raditz thinks, and turning, smiles as he sees a small capsule plane and Ranch, Daikon, Muuli, Krillin and Kami land, with Kami immediately going up to Raditz, while Krillin makes his way to Trunks.

"Alright, what happened?" Kami asks.

Smiling, Ranch makes her way forward for a glimpse, and stops as she sees Future Trunks, her mouth dropping.

 _He's...so tall! And handsome, too!_ She thinks.

Raditz looks at Kami and sighs, "Well, apparently the problem is - "

Raditz stops as he senses something, as does everyone else, and looking up in the sky, they watch as it first darkens, and then an ominous rift appears, and with a blinding bolt of lightning, a the silhouette of a figure not unsimilar to Goku appears, and as the light subsides, they see Goku, seemingly floating in the air, only wearing white boots, a dark grey vest, a long black shirt, and black pants, with a green, orb-like, familiar looking earing on his left ear.

"What is this place?" he asks himself, but Trunks only stares up, the anger in his eyes obvious.

"...Goku Black," he says. Hearing him, Black looks down, and smiles.

"Ah, there you are. No wonder I couldn't find you," he says.

"Uh...guys?" Krillin asks, completely confused, "Why are there two Goku's?"

"I have no idea," Kami says.

"They _do_ look alike…" Bulma says in shock, at seemingly seeing her husband's duplicate.

"My lord, look very closely at our visitor's right index finger," Whis says. Beerus does so and his eyes go wide slightly.

"Whis, is that…?"

"It is," Whis confirms. Black scans the area. _Vegeta…_ he thinks to himself, _and the God of Destruction, Beerus. And what's this? Who are these other Saiyans?_

"I must say," Whis continues, "This is rather ominous and mystifying."

"Yes," Beerus says, "I have to admit, I'm curious to know just what _his_ story is."

"What is this?!" Future Trunks yells, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know what caused this warping in time that brought you here, but whatever it was, it brought _me_ here, too," Black says, smiling ominously at Trunks, "Maybe your soul was calling out to me, begging me to set it free."

"You…" Trunks says angrily.

"No, Trunks!" Vegeta says sternly, "Don't be a fool. He's too strong for you."

"He's right," Raditz says, "Trust us, okay? If worse comes to worse, we have numbers on our side."

"But…" Trunks says, but before he can finish, Raditz gasps and shakes his head angrily.

"Dammit, Kakarot! What did I say after that business with Freeza?!" Raditz yells.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose!" Goku says, flying up to confront Black. Smiling at his adversary, Goku adds, "Well, Trunks wasn't kidding. It's freaky. It's like looking into a mirror."

"And how are you, Goku?" Black asks, "You're looking well."

"I have no idea just who or what you are," Goku says, "But Trunks tells me you're pretty strong. Why don't you show me?"

"I'd be honored," Black says, "To tell you the truth, Goku, I've always wondered what it would be like to fight you in this body."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asks, confused.

"I'm afraid the answer to _that_ question...is something you don't need to know," Black says as he charges a sphere of yellow ki, firing at Goku with enough force to knock him back into a cliff.

"Bulma," Kami says, "What do you know about this guy?"

"He's from the future and he killed me," Bulma says.

"You don't say," Kami replies, and takes off in pursuit, with Raditz, Krillin, Vegeta, Future Trunks and the Saiyan children following.

"Goku versus Goku…" Beerus says, "This should be a treat."

Goku smiled, and flying back, stops in front of Black, "That wasn't too bad. But you're a lot stronger, aren't you?"

Black smiles as well, "It's a real treasure having you rate my power."

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2. "Oh, going Super Saiyan, are we?" Black says.

"It's my turn to show off," Goku says, launching an assault on Black, knocking Black down to the ground after a counter-punch and following up with a barrage of ki blasts that barely miss the mark, but a strange dark ki flies forward, causing Black to laugh.

"So, _this_ is the power of a Super Saiyan," Black says, " _Now_ I understand!"

"We're don't just look the same, do we?" Goku asks, "You enjoy a good fight, too."

Black only smiles smugly as a dark aura envelops him, causing Goku to smile in turn at this new power as they resume their battle.

"I don't understand it," Trunks says worriedly, "Just a few moments ago Goku was using much more power against me. Doesn't he realize just how much danger we're in?"

"It's not that at all," Raditz says, "I'm afraid Kakarot has a nasty habit of holding back, wanting to see just what his own limits are before taking the next step forward."

"Black's not like that!" Trunks replies, "He's not like anybody you've faced before!"

As they continue to watch, Black delivers an onslaught, taking the fight to Goku, who's busy avoiding every attack he can.

"You're right," Kami says, "This 'Goku Black' keeps increasing in strength as they fight."

Raditz makes a realization, "Wait...Trunks, is _that_ why you can't defeat him?!"

Trunks only hangs his head in shame. In the sky above, Goku delivers a solid kick, sending Black flying towards the rift, as the villian grimaces in pain.

"Go ahead, Goku, hurt me all you want!" Black says, "This pain only makes me stronger!"

"Boy, that's creepy…" Krillin says.

Both Whis and Beerus watch casually, intrigued at the fight. "This Black fellow's power is considerable," Whis says.

"Yes, and the curious thing is, it feels like Goku, but it's not Goku," Beerus says, "I've never quite felt energy like this before."

With another mighty blow, Black hits Goku in the stomach, sending the Saiyan hurtling towards the ground, creating a huge tremor as he lands, causing the time machine to tip over.

"Careful, you'll break the time machine!" Trunks yells out, but this catches Black's attention.

"Time machine? Is that how he…?" Black says, only for Goku to fly up and knock him back, ever close to the distortion. Black begins to struggle, but he quickly realizes he's being pulled back.

"No…" Black says as he struggles, "It must be dissipating." But with a grin, he looks down at the time machine and fires a ki blast, hitting it, before being pulled back in as the rift disappears.

"He's gone…" Kami says in surprise, "It's like he vanished."

"That wasn't his own choice, was it?" Beerus says.

"It's hard to say," Whis says, "But I believe I have an understanding. That time machine created a distortion in space time, and as a result, that time ring brought Black here. As space time returned to normal, it sent Black back. Think of it like a marble in a sling shot. The pulling force brought him here, but when you let go...it goes back to rest."

Everyone gathers around the burning time machine in shock, with Kid Trunks standing next to his future counterpart, with Ranch by his side.

"What do you think happened?" Kid Trunks asks.

"I'm sure he returned to my time," Future Trunks says, falling to the ground, his voice shaken, "Damnit, I was so close, too! I can't get back now, and now that monster has free reign! I was the only one that could stand up to him...and now everyone's going to die…"

"Tell me," Goku says, "Compared to how many times you've fought Black, how was it next to what you just saw?"

"I think he was holding back a little, but there wasn't much left," Trunks says, "But Goku...why didn't you go all out against him? Black is more dangerous than any of you realize."

"Well," Goku begins, "I wanted to see just how strong he was and get a feel for what he was capable of, and then take it from there. Starting from 100% can really backfire on you."

"Still, you can rest easy, Trunks," Raditz says, "Everything you've seen from Kakarot is literally child's play compared to his true power."

"What?!" Trunks asks in surprise, looking up at Raditz, who smiles confidently.

"I'm not too far behind him either," Raditz says.

"But….how?" Trunks asks in amazement. _Just what the hell have they had to deal with here that they can be so arrogant about?_ He turns and looks at Vegeta, standing with his arms crossed.

"What about you, Father?"

Vegeta only looks away, saying nothing. Kami speaks up, "Whoever that guy was, Goku, he may have had less power, but it was expanding at an incredible rate. If you ever get a rematch with him, I have a feeling it's going to be much closer. I suggest you finish it quickly if he's as dangerous as our visitor says."

"I think you might be right," Goku says, as the Pilaf Gang runs up, dressed as firefighters, carrying a hose to the wreckage of the time machine.

"What the hell?!" Bulma asks in shocks, shaking her head in disbelief as Pilaf issues instructions.

"Uh, Mrs Bulma?" Kid Trunks asks, "Can you fix that time machine?"

Bulma only shakes her head, "Even with these notes, it might be too much. It's an even bigger disaster than the first time he came back, and even then I had to scavenge parts from the time machine that Cell-"

Bulma stops, realizing exactly what just said, and runs off into her lab, leaving both iterations of Trunks dumbfounded. Future Trunks only shakes his head. "That time machine was my world's last hope…"

"Oh, I'm sure it's quite a tragedy," Beerus says cooly, "But at least now mankind can no longer tamper with time."

"There are more pressing issues at hand," Whis says, "Did any of you notice the ring that Black happened to have on his right hand?"

"What about it?" Trunks asks.

"It's known as a 'Time Ring', and only Supreme Kai's are allowed to wear it," Whis says.

"Does this mean Black is a Kai?!" Raditz asks.

"No, that would be absurd," Beerus says, "Supreme Kais are divine, and they do _not_ look like Saiyans."

"If he's not a Supreme Kai, then just what is he?" Trunks asks, but Beerus only shrugs.

"You got me," he says, reclining with his hands behind his head, "Whis seems to be the one with the answers."

"A Time Ring is designed to only take you into the future," Whis explains, "They only move back in time when you are returning to your origin. Due to the complications that can be created, traveling to the past is strictly forbidden, even for deities."

"Uh…" Goku says, clearly thinking hard, "So that means…."

"Something bad happened, Goku. That's all you need to worry about it," Kami says.

"But uh…" Goku begins to say, but Raditz interrupts him.

"Kakarot, have you ever known Kami to steer us wrong?" Raditz asks his brother.

"No," Goku says. Raditz smiles.

"Then shut up and trust him. I understand what's being said, and that should be enough," Raditz finishes.

"Well, if Black can use a Time Ring, maybe I can, too? Could you, Mr. Divine Destroyer, please lend me yours?" Trunks asks.

"Are you trying to piss me off, mortal?" Beerus says sternly, "If you keep this up, I'll have to personally remind you _why_ I'm a God of Destruction, and if you had listened to my attendant, you would have heard him say that only a _Supreme Kai_ is allowed one, so I have nothing to lend. And even if I did have one, then I still wouldn't allow it. It's clear that you and Black are nothing but trouble."

Solemnly, Trunks hangs his head, looking over the smoldering wreckage of the time machine. "I'm sorry, Mom," he says softly, "I guess I won't be able to keep that promise…"

He looks up to see Vegeta, glaring at him. "What are you prepared to do?"

"Whatever it takes," Trunks says, standing back up. Suddenly, everyone turns as Bulma comes running at full speed.

"I found it!" she says, gasping for air, "I _knew_ I had this tucked away somewhere in the lab!"

Everyone only looks at her dumbfounded, until she reaches into her lab coat and pulls out a small capsule, giving it a toss. They watch as the smoke clears, and an exact replica, albeit covered with moss and a huge hole in the cockpit, forms.

"Ta-da! One time machine!" Bulma sounds produly.

"That's...the time machine that Cell used!" Trunks says, "You've had it this entire time?!"

"Of course!" Bulma says, "After I used it's parts to repair...well, _that_ ," she says, pointing at the wreckage, "I figured it'd be a long time before I got this one working again. The good news is that with everything your Bulma sent back, I can fix this thing up in no time!"

Beerus sighs, "There they go again…"

"A duplicate time machine…" Whis says, "I know this young man originally came back to save Goku…"

"Yes, and I gave them a pass on it, lest I wouldn't have fought the Super Saiyan God," Beerus says, "But honestly, at this point, it's like these mortals are actively trying to incur my divine wrath."

"You could've at least cleaned it up," Krillin says.

"I didn't want to break anything, this thing's delicate enough as it is," Bulma says, "I tried to figure it out, but I never could make much headway, so I just gave up on it and kind of forgot. Besides, I had a few other projects I was dealing with."

"You always deliver, Mom," Trunks says.

"This is perfect," Goku says, "Now I can with you back to the future to deal with Black."

" _We're_ going," Raditz says, "Remember our agreement, Kakarot? Together?"

"Right," Goku says, turning, "What about you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta only scowls and turns, "It sounds like he has plenty of help as it is."

"When can we leave?" Raditz asks while Goku goes over and begins speaking with Whis and Beerus.

"Well, I have to repair it, refuel it...and so on. I can't give you a straight answer, but it's going to take a lot less work this time then it did with the first one," Bulma says.

" _What_?!" Goku says in shock, "Whis, what do you mean you're not up to it?"

"It's called 'aiding and abetting,' Goku," Whis says, "I really don't feel like having to explain myself to Grand Zeno. It's likely he may just erase this entire universe for creating such a bother."

" _And don't even think of coming here!"_ King Kai's voice says to everyone down below, " _Except uh, for you and your fine attendant, Lord Beerus, if you feel so inclined. I want no part in this, you hear me, Goku?!_ "

"What?" Goku says, disappointed. Raditz slaps his brother on the back.

"Looks like we'll have to settle for the old fashioned way, eh?" he says, but looking around, "Huh, where'd Vegeta run off to?"

"He was heading towards his gravity chamber," Kami says, "You probably wounded his pride again when you mentioned how strong you and Goku had become."

"My father hasn't kept up?" Trunks asks, surprised. Raditz and Goku exchange a look.

"What we've achieved was...somewhat unique," Raditz explains, "It took very intense training under the tutelage of Whis there. "

"It's not that Vegeta isn't trying," Goku says, "But I think he's about as strong as a person can get on their own. But if anybody can find a way to go beyond that on their own, you can bet it would be him, if he hasn't already."

"You have to show me," Trunks says, "Please, Goku...Raditz. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my world!"

"Alright," Raditz says, "Now this first part is very important, Trunks, pay attention."

"Yes, of course!" Trunks says eagerly. Raditz grins.

"The first step...is to relax. You've been stressed out ever since you got here."

"Relax?!" Trunks says in shock, but Raditz only nods.

"That's right. Once my sister-in-law fixes up that time machine, we can go back to your world whenever we want. And I hate to use the phrase, but time is on our side here."

"Good grief, what in the world happened?" An older voice exclaims. Turning, Trunks sees Doctor and Mrs. Briefs, freshly arrived, wearing leis and Hawaiian style shirts.

"Grandpa?!" Trunks says in amazement.

"My lord, is that...Trunks?!" Dr. Briefs says, coming over and hugging his grandson, "I bet some kind of trouble brought you back to us, probably has to do with this mess on my lawn. And look at this, honey-I told you his hair would turn blue!"

"No, you said _Gohan's_ would dear," Mrs. Briefs replies.

"Did I?" Dr. Briefs says, "Ah, well, no matter, I'm half right. So that must mean…" he says, trailing off as he sees the moss-covered time machine, and going over to Bulma.

"I never thought you'd dig this old thing out," he says, examining it.

"Well, circumstances changed that," Bulma says, and handing the notebook over to her father, "Take a look at _this_ though. A little present from my future self."

"Ah," he says, flipping through and scanning various pages, "These theories are quite advanced, although I guess they aren't really 'theories'."

"Yeah. It's basically a Do-It-Yourself guide to building a time machine!" Bulma says, "Although...it's going to push back the Blutz Wave Generator a bit. Damn, and I was so close to finishing that damn thing."

"Well, we've built it together," Dr. Briefs says, "I'll you what, daughter. This here is your baby, you do what you to, I'll keep working on Vegeta's toy for him."

"You sure, Dad?" Bulma asks, "Well, I guess if I can figure it out on my own, not to mention I have those three…"

"Wait a minute, you're not just going to draft me like this! Didn't you hear anything that cat said?!" Pilaf protests, "Shu has to shine and polish the hallways for stealing those cookies, I have to cover Trunks' homework, and Mai has to tutor him! We don't have time to work on a time machine!"

"Mai…?" Trunks asks, coming over.

"Sire, it _is_ a time machine! We can just go back and do all our chores ahead of time!" Shu exclaims.

"Excuse me, am I speaking to a brick wall?" Beerus speaks up, but Shu backs down immediately.

Trunks stares at the small girl in front of him, while Ranch observes closely. _What's going on with him?_

"Uh…" Mai says, blushing and slightly embarrassed, while Trunks gives her a soft smiles.

"Your name is 'Mai', right?" Trunks asks.

"Yes...that's right, why?" Mai replies, "Do you know me in the future?"

"Yeah...yeah, I do," Trunks says.

"What's with him, it's just Mai," Kid Trunks says, looking at Ranch, who gets a slight grin on her face, while Goten scowls.

"I get it," Bulma says, "Come on guys, we have a lot of work to do."

"You heard her, come on, Goten," Ranch says, pulling her cousin away."

"Why is that other Trunks acting that way towards Mai?" Goten asks.

"Wait, Goten…?" Kid Trunks says, "...Do you like her?!"

"No!" Goten says, "I mean…."

Ranch just giggles as they enter Capsule Corps.

"Listen here! Don't think because you're small, you can outsmart me!" Nappa yells in frustration, flying up to a tree, separating the leaves, only to frown at finding nothing. "Damnit, that kid's not even a year old, how can she hide her power level?!"

"Nappa!" Videl's voice cries out, "Can you bring Pan in, it's almost time for nap!"

"Wonderful…" Nappa mutters to himself, "Sure thing, Ms Videl! We're just wrapping up a game of hide and seek!" _And the brat's winning…_

Flying through the trees, Nappa's frustration continues to grow, "I swear, Pan, if you're not in this tree, you're going to see Uncle Nappa go Super Saiyan for the first time…"

"Looking for something?" a voice cries up. Nappa looked down to see Gohan, holding Pan, quite happily.

"There she is!" Nappa says, landing, "Where was she?"

"She just wanted her Daddy, that's all," Gohan says, smiling, "Don't feel bad, Nappa."

"I thought dealing with Trunks and Goten would've meant this one would've been a piece of cake," Nappa says, "She's only a quarter-Saiyan, too. You'd think her power would be lower."

Gohan smiles as he props Pan up, "Well, let's just hope she didn't get my temper, otherwise she might shatter the record for youngest Super Saiyan. You know how kids are when they turn two…"

Nappa shakes his head and rubs his brow, but then sees Gohan looking up.

"What is it?" Nappa says, "Wait...wait, I feel that. That power...there's something awfully familiar about it."

"Yeah...I haven't felt anything like that since…" Gohan says, but smiles as he focuses, "Holy crap, it can't be!"

Gohan watches as his visitor lands, smiling brightly, "Trunks! What the hell are you doing here?!"

He runs up and gives him half a hug. "Hello, Gohan," Trunks says, and turning, "It's good to see both of you again."

Gohan's smile quickly fades, "My dad knows you're here, right?"

"Yeah, I just came from Capsule Corps. There's a lot to explain, but your uncle suggested I relax and pay you a visit. He even gave me this," Trunks says, revealing a capsule, "But it's one I've never seen before, it says 'CV-11."

Nappa grins, "Kid...there's a bit to explain."

***

A few hours later, Trunks and Gohan sit back in Gohan's study, both relaxing, "So, what do you think of your dad's hobby?"

"I can't say I blame him," Trunks says, "I tried Maron's cooking once. _Once_. To be honest, what little we can scrounge up in the future is better than that."

"Well, now that we're alone, Trunks," Gohan says, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you didn't come back in time for a social call. What happened?"

"I didn't want to alarm your wife...but I've been through a lot, Gohan. But this time..it's an enemy stronger than anything I've ever faced. It's kind of funny...we faced some of the same trials. Your uncle said you guys had to deal with the likes of Babidi and Dabura. I did too. Did you ever meet the Supreme Kai?"

Gohan smiles, "Yes, yes, I did. He uh, trained me to deal with Buu. It was a scary battle, to be honest. We almost didn't make it through that one."

"This is worse," Trunks says, "The strongest opponent I had ever faced was Dabura. But now...it's an enemy that looks just like your father. We call him Goku Black. And he knows I'm in the past."

Gohan nods for a moment, and then looks at Trunks, "Looks like, huh? You're sure it's not some evil version of my dad? Babidi could use mind control."

"No," Trunks says, "Remember, Goku's been dead for decades in my time, and if Babidi had somehow found a way to control your dad...he would've played that card when we faced off. Besides, he lacked that weird mark on his forehead."

"Yeah…" Gohan says, "Let me take a stab, though. You came back to bring my dad and whoever else you could into the future to deal with this guy, right?"

"For the most part, yes," Trunks says, "Getting you guys involved was the last thing I wanted, but dammit, fighting Black is nearly impossible, Gohan. I even found the same power you had when you fought Cell. It's nothing against Black at all. Everyone is counting on me to get them out of this."

"I wish I could help you Trunks," Gohan says, "I really wish I could, but I'm not nearly as strong as I used to be right now. Life kind of got in the way."

"Well, Raditz and Goku have already volunteered, and they say they have even greater power than Super Saiyan 2. Your dad even showed me that new form," Trunks says, "That reminds me...just why is Goku alive?"

Gohan laughs, "Well, they renamed the World Martial Arts Tournament in his honor, and Videl wouldn't date me unless I won it. Turns out my dad was eavesdropping from the Other World, and decided that that would be the perfect time to come back. We didn't wish him back, though. Did your mom ever tell you about Fortuneteller Baba?"

Trunks nods.

"Well, we did that, and then, well...Shin showed up and explained the deal with Babidi and Buu. To cut a long story short, after my dad's time on Earth was up, he came to watch me train under Shin's guidance for a bit. As things got worse on Earth, the Old Kai gave his own life to bring my dad back."

"Old Kai?" Trunks asks.

"Yeah, in the Z-Sword?" Gohan says, "You didn't find out about that?"

"No," Trunks says, "Why would a Supreme Kai be in a sword?"

"He said something about a guy almost as bad as Buu sealing him away," Gohan says, "I guess that means he's still stuck in there. You should break him out when you get back, he knows some nifty tricks that I'm sure he'll be glad to show you in gratitude."

"Well...about that," Trunks says, "Did Dabura ever spit?"

Gohan nods.

"Well, he got the Z-Sword. It shattered...and there was no Kai inside," Trunks says.

"That's a shame…" Gohan says, "Well, maybe we can pay a visit to ours. He can draw out your latent power, Trunks, and take it to a level that's...potentially limitless."

"Limitless?," Trunks says, "Gohan, is this why Goku is so strong?"

Gohan laughs, "No. Have you seen what my dad and uncle have pulled off?"

Trunks shook his head.

"The power they have, I have a hunch that any Saiyan that puts in enough effort, which would be _considerable_ , could pull it off," Gohan explains, "But I also think that somewhere there is a ceiling to that power. Then again it wouldn't surprise me if there were levels beyond what they've achieved. But this power the Old Kai has, you don't turn Super Saiyan, you fight much more efficiently at 100% power."

"Raditz said I had 'dodged a bullet' by taking out Babidi and Dabura, Gohan," Trunks says, "What happened here?"

Gohan hangs his head, "Stupidity. Babidi somehow gained control of myself and Vegeta...and we fought my dad and uncle. The resulting power being feed into Buu awoke him. At first he was like an innocent child, not knowing what he did. But then Buu got smart, and then Buu's evil side woke up. He became cunning and completely dangerous. He could absorb people and gain their knowledge and power, Trunks. That's why the Old Kai helped me."

Trunks' eyes light up, "So...if you guys were able to handle Majin Buu, and he was as strong as you said, then you really think your dad and uncle can stop Black?"

Gohan smiles, "I can't make that promise, Trunks. I do know that as long as my dad and Uncle Raditz are fighting side by side...the odds are in our favor. I'd fight too, but I'm lagging pretty far behind right now. After Buu, before I knew it, I had a job, a wife, a daughter...training went on the backburner. But then, not too long ago...I found out just why all of us keep trying to get stronger. All of us want the same thing. We all want our families and our world to be safe. And sometimes...we need a good kick in the ass to remind us of that."

Trunks hangs his head and wipes his eye, and Gohan frowns, realizing what he said.

"Shit….Trunks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know, Gohan, it's okay," Trunks says, "It's just...I thought I had lost _everything_ I've fought for. Mom, the world I saved from Cell and the androids. I forgot what things were like here. Even...you're pretty close to the same age as _my_ Gohan, before he was killed."

"You haven't lost, Trunks," Gohan says, "It's just a setback. If there's one thing I've learned...you only lose when you give up. As long as someone's still standing, there's always hope."

Trunks smiles, "Thanks, Gohan."

"Don't worry about it," Gohan says, returning the smile, but his face turns serious, "I do have one _very_ important question, though."

"Go ahead," Trunks says.

"This has been bothering me ever since I saw you, and I just have to know...for the sake of everyone, Trunks," Gohan says, his voice deadly serious, "...Just when did you hair change to blue?"

"Hey, just in time!" Krillin says with a smile, holding up a plate, "There's plenty to go around, we were counting on Beerus and Whis to hang out, but they took Goku and split!"

"Where did they go?" Trunks asks, "I need to talk to Goku again."

"Something about paying a visit to the Tenth Universe," Krillin replies.

"Wait, the _Tenth_ Universe?!" Trunks asks, surprised, "Just how out of the loop am I?!"

"We only found out about it not too long ago," Raditz says, standing and wiping his mouth with a napkin, "To make a long story short, Beerus says that Black's energy felt familiar, and that it reminded him of the energy of a Supreme Kai in Training for the Tenth Universe."

"They think a Supreme Kai is behind this?" Trunks says, "That's...insane. And if he is from another universe, why Earth? What does it even have to do with humanity?"

"Good questions, we don't know," Raditz says.

"Still," Krillin says, "I bet it must have been crazy seeing Gohan again after all these years."

"A little," Trunks says, "Last time I saw him he wasn't much taller than you, Krillin. No offense. But now...he's got a family."

"He's not the only one," Raditz says as Krillin smiles. Trunks does so as well.

"Oh yeah? Anybody I know?" Trunks asks him.

"Yeah, I decided after that little incident with Cell that I could either try to keep up or settle down. Anyway, the woman I married was…" Krillin says, stopping. _Oh, crap! That's right!_

"Come on, don't make me guess," Trunks says.

"He married _me_ ," a feminine voice says. Trunks freezes and slowly turns around, and gasps as he sees 18 smiling at him. "Hello, Trunks. Long time, no see."

"Android 18?!" Trunks says, his eyes narrowing, "Everyone, get back!"

"No, wait, it's okay!" Krillin says, jumping between them, "18 is my _wife_ , Trunks!"

"What?" Trunks says in shock, "But…"

"They never hurt anyone in this time, only Gero!" Krillin says, "And well…"

"Daddy!" a young voice says, and Trunks turns to see a small child running out.

"Well, this is our daughter, Marron," Krillin says, holding her.

"Wait, isn't that the name of Vegeta's…"

"Ha, no, we get that a lot. He married _Maron_ , we named our daughter _Marron_. It's only an extra 'R'," Krillin explains as 18 approaches Trunks.

"I'm told you defeated both me and my brother," 18 says sternly, "I really can't have that, and I demand vengeance."

Trunks only stares at her in surprise, only to see her smile happily, "Gotcha! Oh, the look on your face."

Trunks shakes his head as Raditz slaps him on the shoulder, "Well, you better rest. Nothing against your abilities, but if you want to handle Black, you have to get stronger. I'm sure once Kakarot gets back, he'll want to hit the ground running."

"Actually, I was hoping me and my dad could get some training in," Trunks says, as he notices a small look of concern on Raditz's face.

"If your father allows it, I'll help," Raditz says, "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Regardless, rest well."

Trunks watches as Raditz flies away. "Vegeta and Raditz still don't get along, do they?"

"Not really," Krillin says, "The only person that keeps beating that horse is your dad. Raditz isn't like Goku, he doesn't care about a flashy fight, he just wants to get things over with. If that meant having to work with Vegeta, then he wouldn't care. Vegeta on the other hand...well, I don't know what goes on in his mind."

The next morning, as the group of Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, the Pilaf Gang, Whis, Beerus, Goten and both versions of Trunks sat eating breakfast, Future Trunks listened to the explanation given from the journey to Universe 10.

"If you're saying that this Zamasu and Goku Black are two different beings, then what is the connection? Some kind of power he gains where he transforms into Black?" Trunks asks.

"Here's what I do know," Beerus says, "Right now, Zamasu isn't the guy we're after. _Right now_."

"That's correct, all the Time Rings were accounted for," Whis says, "And in addition, when the two Gokus fought, I felt a tremendous amount of negative energy coming from Black. When Zamasu fought Goku, that energy, while respectable, didn't have any degree of malice in it."

"So who won, Dad?" Goten asks eagerly.

"Well, I did," Goku says.

"Way to go, did you kick his butt?" Kid Trunks asks.

"Now just what do you think, kid? You've seen me and Goku go at it with your own eyes," Beerus says, "It's to be expected from someone that can keep up with a destroyer."

"Wait, you've fought Beerus?!" Trunks asks in surprise.

" _Lord_ Beerus," the destroyer reminds him.

"Right, sorry," Trunks says, apologizing, "You've fought against Lord Beerus…"

"Yeah, and that was a pretty good fight," Goku says.

 _Then...if Goku can fight against a god and live to tell the tale...then I might not have to get stronger at all!_ Trunks thinks, and a smile comes across his face. Vegeta chews his food silently, watching Trunks.

"And the good news is, we pulled an all nighter, and progress on the time machine is going pretty well. One or two more days, and it'll be ready for flight."

"Aren't you tired?" Trunks asks, but Bulma smiles.

"Would you believe me if I told you that early this morning was the first time I've ever had a Senzu Bean?"

Hearing this, Pilaf spits out his drink, "You mean you've had one of those on you the whole time?! Why didn't you share! We've been running on fumes!"

Bulma only smiles smugly and says nothing, while Whis sighs.

"Alright, if you're going to make such a fuss about it," he says, his staff materializing in his hand. A small beam shoots out, hitting Pilaf, Mai and Shu.

"Hey…." Shu says, "I'm not sleepy anymore!"

"Huh, thanks Whis," Bulma says, "I was going to give them some time to rest, but now we can plow right through!"

At that, Pilaf shoots a very displeased look at Shu, who nervously shrugs.

" _Boy_ ," Vegeta says, as he stands, pointing at Trunks, "Come with me."

Nervously, Trunks looks at everyone, and to his surprise he sees the child version of him smiling back. _What is Dad going to do?_

Together, they fly off to a secluded wooded area, landing in a clearing.

"I know why you brought me here, Dad," Trunks says, turning Super Saiyan, "And I'm not the kid I was all those years ago. You don't have to hold back."

"I wasn't planning to anyway," Vegeta says, powering up.

"Go right ahead and use that Super Saiyan 3 form, I can keep up," Trunks says as a wicked grin grows on Vegeta's face.

"Kakarot only found that form because he was dead," Vegeta says, and continuing, adds, "Besides, I have no use for a form that wastes energy so wantonly."

"What about a form like this?" Trunks says, powering up to Super Saiyan Grade 3, his muscles increasing.

"Didn't you learn your lesson about how useless that was fighting that bug? Whatever, I'm not the one trying to kill Black. Now, defend yourself!" Vegeta yells, charging forward. Trunks smiles.

 _He fell for it_ , Trunks says, and as Vegeta zeroes in, Trunks reverts and quickly powers up to Super Saiyan 2 as Vegeta's blow barely misses him, with Trunks following up with a quick kick that Vegeta dodges.

"Oh, you think you're clever, do you?" Vegeta says beginning a massive rush against Trunks.

***

Outside his house by Mt. Paozu, Raditz stands, his eyes closed, focusing on the energy in the distance.

"What's going on, Papa?" Ranch says, coming up to him.

"It feels like Trunks and Vegeta," Raditz says, "They're fighting."

"Like, training, right?"

"I don't know," Raditz says. A few seconds later, Goku appears out of thin air, with Bulma by his side.

"Oh, you feel it too, right?" Goku says, smiling.

"How could I not?" Raditz says, focusing, "I've never felt such power coming from Vegeta...not even on Potafu. It's hard to tell which one is stronger."

"Want to take a look?" Goku suggests, grinning.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bulma protests as Goku turns to her.

"You've never seen Trunks fight, Bulma, don't you at least want to get an idea of what he can do?" Goku says, and looking at Raditz, "Besides, even with that power, I'm not sure if it's enough for Trunks to take on Black. We need to show him, both of us."

Raditz considers this, "Let him know that it's not just a trick you learned, eh?"

"That's right," Goku says. Raditz smiles.

"Alright, Kakarot," Raditz says.

"Dad, I want to go, too!"

"No, Ranch," Raditz says, "The last thing we need is Vegeta getting even angrier, who knows what he could do before we subdue him."

Ranch looks at her father in disbelief, and seeing this, Raditz adds, "It's for everyone's safety, that's all."

"Fine, whatever…" Ranch says, turning around and throwing her hands up, going into the house. Raditz sighs.

"Let's go, Kakarot," he says, dejected.

Trunks continues to block blow after blow from Vegeta, growing increasingly frustrated as each shot he has misses.

"How sloppy!" Vegeta yells, "You might as well be fighting in a bar!"

At that moment, Vegeta gets distracted as in his peripheral vision he sees Goku, Bulma and Raditz, watching, giving Trunks a window to land a knee right in Vegeta's stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Good fight, Dad," Trunks says, breathing heavily, reverting to normal, turns to the new arrivals, "So...who's next?"

"We didn't come here to fight," Goku says, "You're doing pretty well, though."

"We wanted to show you something," Raditz says, "Kakarot, do you want to go first, or should I?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Goku says, flying up in the air and looking down, "I didn't want to tell you this, Trunks, but in our fight the other day, Super Saiyan 3 isn't my limit at all. I had two fights against Lord Beerus. The first was on King Kai's planet, and he easily defeated me without any effort at all, and I was fighting with all the energy I had. It didn't even last ten seconds. For our rematch, I had to resort to a power only Beerus knew about it…"

Trunks watch as Goku powers up calmly, his hair turning crimson as a red aura emanates from him. "I...don't feel anything?"

"This is a new power that's called 'Super Saiyan God'. Against Beerus, I was able to hold my own, even though he was holding back."

"It's called 'God Ki'," Raditz says, floating up as well, "Usually, only a divine being can tap into it. But this wasn't the only power we found."

"There's more?!" Trunks says, his eyes going wide with excitement as Raditz smiles and begins his own transformation, watching as a blue aura engulfs him, his hair changing color to match.

"This is the equivalent of a Super Saiyan God turning Super Saiyan. For short, we refer to it as 'Super Saiyan Blue'."

Trunks looks in awe, and smiles. _This confirms it. Black has already lost._ Seeing this, Vegeta sneers and leaps up, grabbing Trunks by the collar.

"I know _exactly_ what you're thinking!" Vegeta yells, "Well, you can forget it! You're not going to sit and here and be content while those two solve _your_ problem for you! What are you going to do when the next threat comes in a year or five, or the one after that? Keep running back here like a sniveling craven? Where's your pride as a warrior or as a Saiyan, or did you leave that behind? You _never_ stop training! We have seven years of peace, and I didn't stop, _he_ didn't stop-" he yells, pointing at Raditz, " _And not even DEATH stopped Kakarot!_ I saw first hand what being lax and thinking someone stronger would handle any problem does. Just ask Gohan!"

With that, Vegeta lets go and flies up, and looking down, yells, "Solve this problem yourself, boy!"

The four of them watch as Vegeta flies away, and Raditz sighs, shaking his head.

"He's not exactly wrong, either," Raditz says calmly, reverting to his normal state as does Goku.

"What did he mean, 'Just ask Gohan'?" Trunks asks.

"What do you know about Freeza?" Raditz asks.

"Well, Gohan-my Gohan, at least, told me about it. About how he, my mom, and Krillin all went to Namek, and then Goku and later Piccolo came too. It's where Goku learned how to become a Super Saiyan, and a year and a half later, Freeza came to Earth, and Goku defeated him again," Trunks explains.

"When we fought Freeza," Raditz says, "I thought that it was the end of that. The Namekians hid their world, and nobody else, after hearing about what happened to him and the Freeza Force, would dare attack Earth to get the Dragon Balls. Then you showed up and finished off King Cold...so I put it out of my mind. But wouldn't you know, one of his cronies slipped by undetected, stole the Dragon Balls, and wished that son of a bitch back. Then Freeza learned an even more awesome power, and came to Earth to claim his vengeance. Kakarot and I were training with Whis, and nobody on Earth could even stand up against one his stronger henchman-a freak that was somehow as strong as Buu. Gohan had a family, a job as a scholar at a university, and Vegeta, well...he never stopped training, but there's only so far you can go without further instruction. Before Whis, none of us really had any idea how to take the next step. But only Gohan relaxed, and it nearly cost him his life, and if he had fallen, I'm sure Earth would have as well. And now...he's training to become stronger again, to keep his world his safe."

"And besides," Goku says, reverting to his own normal state, "Black and I have some unfinished business. I don't mind helping you out. You and your mom saved my life, remember? It's the least I can."

Bulma shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but you Saiyans are all crazy."

"Bulma, how much time do you think it'll take before the time machine is read?" Raditz asks.

"About a day," Bulma says.

"Good," Raditz says, "We can leave as soon as it's ready."

"You're going too?" Trunks asks, and Raditz nods.

"Someone has to stop this idiot here from doing something stupid," Raditz says, looking at Goku.

"He's right, sometimes I get a little too involved with a fight," Goku says.

"Alright," Trunks says, "I just want to warn you...aside from Black, the future isn't exactly a pretty place."

Beerus leaned back, relaxing in his dining room, as his ears perked up at a sound that began annoying him, one he knew too well. Upset, he looked at Whis's staff, blinking.

"Whis!" Beerus yelled, "Damnit, someone's calling you!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, my Lord," Whis called back.

Beerus sighed and grabbed the staff, yelling, "He's busy, he can't talk right now! Call back later!"

But to the God of Destruction's surprise, the staff began to levitate, and the familiar image of the Omni-King filled the top.

"Grand Zeno?!" Beerus exclaimed in abject terror, and promptly bowed sharply.

"Oh, Grand Zeno, what an unexpected honor," Whis says, "I hope your day is going splendidly."

"It's okay," Zeno replied, "I was calling to hope you would arrange something, you see?"

"And what would that be, Grand Leader?" Beerus asked meekly.

"I was hoping to see Goku, you see?" Zeno asked plainly, and in response, Beerus and Whis yelled in horror.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Beerus? We're getting ready to go deal with Black, so we should be quick," Goku said.

Beerus wastes no time grabbing Goku, and staring him dead in the eye, speaks with menace, "The Omni-King has requested to see _you_ , specifically."

"That Grand Zeno guy?" Goku asks.

"Yes, the ruler of all," Whis says, "He wishes for you to visit him at his palace."

"Do I have to? I mean...Bulma's almost done fixing the time machine."

"Shut up, just shut up!" Beerus yells, "When Grand Zeno makes a request, it doesn't matter _what_ your calendar says!"

"Is it about the tournament?" Goku asks, while Whis shrugs, "How long will the trip take?"

"The trip there would take about two days," Whis says, "And I haven't an inkling what Grand Zeno would want."

"Two days? I can't be gone that long!" Goku protests.

"Well, there might be another way," Whis says, "You're friends with the Supreme Kai of this universe, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," Goku says.

"One of the privileges that comes with being a Supreme Kai is that they can instantly transport themselves to the Omni-King's palace."

"For real?!" Goku asks excitedly.

"Good idea, Whis! With the Supreme Kai there, we might just pull through this! You should go with Goku to keep him in line!" Beerus says.

"Then I assume you're not coming, my Lord?" Whis asks.

"No, I'm much too busy!" Beerus snaps.

"...sitting on a stump?" Goku asks.

"Listen, he didn't want to see _me_ , he asked for _you_ , and the fate of everyone in this universe rests entirely on _you_ having good manners, now don't you forget that!"

"Just relax, Lord Beerus," Goku says, "The guy _likes_ me, remember? I've got this. Really, you ought to relax every once a while."

 _I need to relax?!_ Beerus thinks to himself, looking at Goku, "You're not going dressed like _that_ , are you?"

"What?"

"You need something formal, you idiot," Beerus says.

"What, like a suit? If I have to do that, forget it," Goku says.

"Well...I could say we were in such a rush we didn't have time to change," Whis says.

"Fine, whatever. By the way, don't you dare mention anything about that time machine or Goku Black, understood?"

"Why?" Goku asks.

"If Grand Zeno learns of alternate realities or tampering with time, he would lash out," Beerus says.

"Oh, I got it," Goku says.

"And one more thing, Whis," Beerus says, "Don't let _anything_ happen to the Supreme Kai. If Grand Zeno does get upset, he must be protected at all costs."

"I'm well aware, my Lord," Whis says.

"I've never heard you worried about someone else before, Lord Beerus," Goku says.

"Well, the two of them _are_ a set, after all, so he _is_ worried about himself," Whis says.

"A set?" Goku asks.

"If a Supreme Kai dies, then so does the Destroyer," Whis says.

"So, if I wanted to take out Beerus, I just have to take out the Supreme Kai?" Goku asks.

"Whis! Are you insane!? How could you just blurt out my greatest vulnerability like that?!"

"It's quite alright, Lord Beerus, we both know Goku would never follow through on that," Whis says.

"Yeah, and it's not like I'd tell anyone. Besides, I want to beat you in a straight up fight, not through some cheap trick," Goku says.

"Well, we need to get moving. Shall we, Goku?" Whis says.

"Sure!" Goku says, "See you next time, Lord Beerus!" Goku says as Whis grabs his shoulder, and using Instant Transmission, disappears.

"Goku?!" Shin says in complete surprise, "What are you doing here? And….Lord Beerus' attendant?"

"What, someone say Beerus?!" the Old Kai says with slight panic in his voice.

"I'm afraid we have a little chore that doesn't involve the God of Destruction," Whis says, "But your assistance would be highly appreciated, Supreme Kai."

"Mine?" Shin asks, "What's going on? Is there some new danger?"

"Sort of," Whis says, "But Goku and his companions have this one under control. The reason for our visit actually has little to do with it. It would seem that Grand Zeno has requested Goku's presence."

"What?!" Both of the Supreme Kais yell in unison.

"But...but why would he want to see Goku?!" Kibito asks.

"It's hard to say," Whis says, "But, that's what the Omni-King wants."

"Yeah, and we came here so you could help us along with it, Shin," Goku says with a grin, "Whis says it'd take us three days to get to his palace, but said that one of the perks of being a Supreme Kai was that you could go there anytime you wanted!"

"Well, yes, that's right, Goku," Shin says, his voice uncertain.

"Supreme Kai, I am not blind to your own fear," Whis says, but reassuringly adds, "However, I will do my best to make sure you are protected from anything Grand Zeno may do. It wouldn't serve any of our interests if something happened to you, would it?"

"Should you be talking about such things?" the Old Kai asks.

"Nah, it's okay, Whis already spilled the beans about Beerus and the Supreme Kai's. I bet that's why you were in that sword, right?"

"...Well, that's not the _only_ reason," the Old Kai says.

"Still, don't worry, Supreme Kai. I may want to beat Beerus, but I'm not going to take some kind of cheap shortcut like beating you," Goku says.

"...That's a relief, Goku," Shin says nervously as he steps forward, but waving Kibito off, "It's alright, there's no danger, Kibito. At least...none you can protect me from."

"Thanks, Shin!" Goku says happily as he grabs onto his shoulder, as Whis does likewise.

"...It's not a problem at all, Goku," Shin says, and sighs, " _Kaikai!"_

 __Kibito and the Old Kai watch as the three of them disappear.

"I really hope nothing happens," Kibito says.

"Well, look on the bright side," the Old Kai says, "If something _does_ happen, you either get a promotion or you won't know what happened!"

"So...this is it, huh?" Goku says, look up at a rather plain, oriental building, "Huh?"

Looking down, Goku notices a figure, not much taller than Krillin, with skin of a similar shade to that of Whis and Vados, wearing a dark blue-green outfit. He smiles at the three visitors.

"My friends," he says, "Welcome. Thank you for coming."

Both Shin and Whis bow respectfully, and say in unison, "It has been too long."

"And you," he says, "Must be the Saiyan known as Son Goku."

"Yo!" Goku says, only to receive a smack from Shin, "Uh, I mean, yes sir! That's me, sir!"

"I apologize for his attire, we wanted to arrive as soon as possible," Whis says.

"It's quite alright, my friend," he says, "After all, that clothing is of the highest significance for you, isn't it?"

"You betcha!" Goku says with a smile, only for Shin to step on his foot, shooting him an angry look.

"Uh, I mean, yes my sir!"

He smiles at them, "I will show you the way, you are expected."

As they follow, Goku whispers to Whis, "So, what's his story?"

"That is the Grand Minister, and he is to Grand Zeno as I am to Lord Beerus," Whis says.

"That means he must be tough in the ring, right?" Goku asks.

"Very observant, Goku," Whis says, "When it comes to fighting prowess, the Grand Minister would be within the top five in all the universes."

"Really?!" Goku says, excitedly.

"I know what you're thinking, Goku, but you mustn't challenge him," Whis says, "Not even I can approach his level."

"He's that strong?" Goku asks in amazement, while everyone else remains silent. Finally, as they pass through the halls of the Omni-King's palace, they reach an opening, where up on a floating throne, flanked by two tall guards, sat Grand Zeno, the King of All.

"The Saiyan warrior Son Goku, of the Seventh Universe, as you requested sire," the Grand Minister says, introducing him and kneeling.

"Oh, I'm really happy now!" Zeno says, hopping down, "Greetings Goku!"

"Uh, hey, what's up?" Goku asks with a smile.

"I'm not asking much, you see, but there's not much to do here," Zeno says.

"You mean you're bored?" Goku asks, with Zeno nodding in response.

"I'm looking for a friend, you see," Zeno plainly says.

"Well, I can be your friend!" Goku says cheerily.

"Really?!" Zeno asks with great enthusiasm, "You really, really mean it?!"

"Of course!" Goku says, smiling, "I wouldn't kid around about something like that!"

While the Omni-King and Goku become more friendly with each other, Shin, Whis and the Grand Minister only stand back and watch, with Shin wearing an expression of terror, confusion and bewilderment, while Whis and the Grand Minister seem amused.

"For all his power, this is perhaps the one thing Grand Zeno has wanted most of all," the Grand Minister says.

"Yes, I imagine it can be quite lonely, even surrounded by those who would do his every bidding, knowing the slightest mistake might cost them everything," Whis says. The Grand Minister nods.

"Of course," the Grand Minister says, "Although lately, all he seems to talk about his his enthusiasm for his tournament."

"He's still going on about that?!" Shin asks, only for the Grand Minister to nod again.

"I'm afraid once the Omni-King gets an idea in his head, there's no talking him out of it. One can only hope that it will simply slip his mind."

Shin quietly takes it in, watching as Goku and Zeno play.

"So," Goku says, "You're not sure how a tournament works?"

"I've been told about them, you see, but I only saw the end of the one you were in."

"Wow, that's a shame," Goku says, but then he smiles as he gets an idea, "I know, I'll be right back!"

"You promise?" Zeno asks.

"You bet!"

"You _really_ promise?" Zeno asks once more.

"I wouldn't lead you on like that," Goku says, going over to the other three divine beings watching.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Grand Minister, sir," Goku begins, addressing the Grand Minister, "Is there uh, anyway for Zeni to watch TV?"

"Zeni?" Shin asks, while Whis raises his hand to the Kai.

"Yes, there we have things similar to what you refer to as television. Why do you ask, Goku?" the Grand Minister replies.

"Well, Zeni says he's never seen a tournament, and I was just thinking, with all the things you guys can do, if you might be able to show him a few."

The Grand Minister smiles, "Something like that might be possible. I should have thought of that sooner, to be honest. I realize that you have your own affairs to attend to, but I'm certain that if Grand Zeno hears that this was your suggestion, he'd be keen on watching a few."

"Great!" Goku says.

"Do you have any suggestions?" The Grand Minister asks.

"Uh…" Goku begins, "Well, the only tournaments I've seen were the ones I fought in! But I'm sure with uh...how many universes are there?"

"Twelve," Whis and the Grand Minister reply.

"Twelve whole universes, there's gotta be some good ones!" Goku says.

"I can arrange a wide variety for him," the Grand Minister says. Goku nods and goes back to Zeno, telling him the great news, and shortly later, they watch as the Omni-King bids goodbye to Goku, with the Saiyan promising to come back and play.

"They really get along well," the Grand Minister says.

"I can assure you, Son Goku may be a lot of things, but above all, he truly his a pure, genuine being, Father," Whis says. The Grand Minister smiles.

"It was good to see you again, son," the Grand Minister says as Goku rejoins them, "I wish you the best of luck, Son Goku, and I hope you will visit us again."

"Sure, anytime!" Goku says happily, while Shin grabs both Whis and Goku, "Alright, we're ready!"

" _Kaikai!"_ Shin yells.

The sudden appearance of the three startles Beerus, falling backwards off the trunk he was sitting on.

"What?! You're back already?!" Beerus yells, "Next time give me some warning! Whis, you know it's a bad idea to startle a destroyer god!"

Whis only smiles smugly.

"So, don't leave me hanging, what did he want?!" Beerus demands.

"Oh, Zeni just wanted a friend, that's all!" Goku says.

"Zen-did you just... _DID YOU JUST REFER TO THE OMNI-KING AS 'ZENI'?!_ "

"Uh-huh!" Goku says, only to watch as Beerus falls over in shock. "Lord Beerus…?"

"He said 'Zeni'..." is all Beerus can repeat, in almost litany like fashion.

"Goku," Whis says, "I'll attend to Lord Beerus. Why don't you return home and deal with that little matter?"

"Right," Goku says

***

"Ta-da!" Bulma says, presenting the newly restored time machine, "Sometimes I amaze even myself!"

"It looks completely new," Raditz says, admiring it, "I never once thought that one day, I would be grateful for a creep like Cell."

"Me neither," Future Trunks says, hanging his head, "I was killed..or at least, another version of me was killed for this thing.

"Well, then it's only fitting!" Pilaf proclaims, hopping down from the time machine with a wrench, while Shu waxes it, "What was once stolen is now yours again!"

Smiling, Future Trunks looks at Bulma, "Mom...thank you."

"Hey, anybody seen Vegeta?" Goku asks, only for Raditz to shrug.

"Last I heard he was heading towards the Lookout," Raditz says, "Probably to spend some time training alone."

"Huh, I guess he does have three years to catch up on," Goku says, "Hey, you think he'll figure out Super Saiyan Blue on his own?"

"I don't think he will," Raditz says, "And that's nothing against Vegeta. Both gravity and time chambers don't provide enough intensity, and he's simply too passionate to let himself be calm enough to do what's necessary."

"It really takes that much?!" Trunks asks in amazement, while Raditz only nods.

"Well, if that's what he wants to do, then we should leave him to it," Goku says, "Anyway, let's get a move on!"

"Go get him, Dad!" Goten shouts as the three Saiyans climb into the toy machine, while the others watching give their encouragement.

 _Goku..._ Bulma thinks to herself, _please look after my boy…_

 **AGE 796 - THE REMNANTS OF WEST CITY**

The time machine descended from the sky gracefully, with Trunks guiding it down. Raditz glanced out the window and gasped.

"Holy...it looks like the day after tomorrow was yesterday. Just a minute ago...all this was a flourishing city. Now...it's nothing."

"Believe it or not," Trunks says, "It was only when Black showed up that it got this way. Not even the androids could do damage like this. We were doing pretty good, too…"

The time machine lands, and the three climb out, with Trunks storing it in capsule form.

"It's way worse than I ever thought…" Goku says, taking it in. As they take a few steps, Trunks notices an olive green cap on the ground, and kneeling, he picks it up, sighing.

"What is it?" Raditz asks. Trunks shakes his head.

"This belonged to Mai," Trunks says, "She was right here when I left."

Alert, Raditz and Goku look around the ruined rubble of the world that Trunks calls home, when suddenly…

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

As Goku freezes, more in surprise than fright, Raditz watches in satisfaction as Trunks flies forward, his sword out, intercepting each bullet with ease, and landing.

" _Shit, Plan B! EAT LEAD, YOU MURDERER!"_ a gruff, masculine voice cries out.

"Hold your fire!" Trunks yells out, "This isn't Black!"

"Wiat, that voice...that's Commander Trunks!" another voice cries out.

"You're right, he battled Black to a standstill on Mango Hill!"

Two men come out from hiding, both wearing improvised paramilitary uniforms with white helmets.

"We're sorry about that," the one that shouted for 'Plan B' begins, "But damn, you look just like Black!"

"And your friend," the other begins, "looks like he's looking for trouble!"

"Look," Trunks says, "Let me introduce you guys. These two are Goku and Raditz. Just where they're from, well, that could take a while."

"Well, now that we know they're with you, Commander, we can only assume that they're reinforcements from the past, brought back to help deal with Black," the first soldier says.

"You could say that," Raditz says.

 _What? That's impossible, the only ones that knew about that plan was Mai and Mom..._ Trunks thinks.

"It's still weird," the other soldier says, "This 'Goku' looks just like the guy he's supposed to fight, and this other guy looks _scarier_ than Black!"

"Who told you about that plan?" Trunks demands.

"What?" the second soldier says, "Mai! Who else would tell us that?" 

The soldiers led the three Saiyans into an underground shelter in an abandoned subway station,, flooded with refugees, the accommodations terrible, looking nothing like a modern army. Raditz shook his head at it, saddened at seeing first hand the downfall of the race he had come to love and protect. As they descended a set of stairs, Trunks stopped, observing a woman not much older than him, wearing a long trench coat, with long black hair.

"Hey, what a minute, that kinda reminds me of…" Goku says, but Trunks finishes it.

"... _Mai_?" he asks slowly.

"Trunks?" she replies, gasping as she sees him, the two staring briefly as she rises, "Is that really you?!"

Trunks runs forward, hugging her and grabbing her hands in jubilation, "I thought you were dead!"

"I could say the same thing," she says, her face growing sad as Trunks hangs his head, clearly fighting back tears. "You should know I'm harder to kill than that. Now, stop crying, Commander, that's an order! But...I'm glad you're alive."

She looked at Raditz and Goku, gasping as she saw the latter, and walked over to him, bowing respectfully, "... _Son Goku_ ," she says, "...It's been a long time."

"Huh?" Goku says, confused.

"You don't remember?" Mai asks, "All that trouble all those years ago with Pilaf and the Dragon Balls?"

"Of course I remember," Goku says, "If it hadn't been for you guys, well…"

"Please forgive me...I was young and selfish. I didn't realize that...well, things would…" Mai begins, but Goku smiles.

"Don't worry about it," Goku says, "The way Trunks talks about you...and seeing you here, I think it's water on the bridge."

Mai smiles, "Thank you, Goku." She turns to Trunks, "There're more. Come on."

As Mai lead the trio through more passages, she explained in detail about their struggles against Black and the ways they've adjusted to their ever desperate situation. Goku and Raditz listened, the two realizing just how horrible and nearly hopeless the situation in the future was.

"Trunks," Raditz says, "If it was this bad, why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Because…" Trunks says slowly, "Because I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, and I don't run from a fight."

"What? Isn't that Vegeta's thing?" Goku asks. Raditz chuckles.

"Dad gave me the title before I went back. You were uh...dead at the time," Trunks says.

"Oh yeah!" Goku says, "I guess it'd be pretty weird if I was at my own funeral!"

"Dead...you mean you have the Dragon Balls in your time?" Mai asks.

"Things went a lot differently," Raditz says.

"I know," Mai says at they keep walking, "Bulma told me about you...but it was different. She said you were killed by Goku and Piccolo…but then Trunks told me one time about his trip back to warn everyone about the Androids...and about Cell."

"That was...almost me," Raditz says. _That's right, in this world I died a useless coward. Kakarot married a different woman, saved the world from Freeza, and then died. And then everyone but Gohan died...and then he did, too_ , "Luckily, destiny had a different plan for me."

They stop inside an area where just regular civilians live, some crying, some resting.

" _Hey, get away from that, you thief!"_ yells a voice all too familiar to Goku. __

_Yajirobe?!_ Goku thinks as he smiles.

" _You've been hoarding food all this time, you liar!"_

Stepping forward, Goku smiles, "I guess you'd rather be a liar than a thief, right?"

Slowly, Yajirobe stops, turning around, his face looking as if he's seeing a ghost, "No...no way. Goku? Goku, is that really you?!"

"Yep!" Goku says, and to his surprise, his old, short and fat friend runs forward, hugging him, crying like mad.

"I thought you were dead!" Yajirobe bawls.

"I thought the same about you," Trunks says in surprise, "Wiped out when the Androids assaulted the tower."

"No…" Yajirobe says, his face turning to a pained expression, "Korin he...he gave me the last Senzu and told me to make a run for it. It…"

Yajirobe stops as he cries.

"Well," Trunks says, "I guess Korin's sacrifice motivated you to come and join the fight, eh?"

"Actually," a soldier speaks up, "He only comes out when it's time to eat."

"Oh, that reminds me," Raditz says, holding out a capsule and giving it a toss, "Compliments from the past."

A huge buffet table appears, the tablecloth adorned on the side with the Chef Vegeta logo, as everyone gasps. Smiling, Raditz hands a small box to Mai, "There's more food and provisions inside. It should help.

"What in the...why is Dad's face on this?!" Trunks asks.

"Maron can't cook," Raditz says, "And you know how Vegeta gets when he actually puts his mind to something. Say what you want about that guy, but damn, he can cook."

Mai leads the trio back outside, "I've never seen them so happy, thank you both for everything you've done."

"We're not done yet, Mai," Goku says, "Not until we restore peace to this world."

"You're fighting too, right?" Mai asks Trunks, who smiles, "Of course. It's our world, and I should be the one to save it."

"Don't be too hasty, Trunks," Raditz says, "It's possible that we might not survive this. Someone has to survive to protect the others and your girlfriend. That someone needs to be you."

"She's not my-we're just friends, really!" Trunks says. Raditz smiles, not buying it.

"My daughter has a crush on the other you, Trunks, and so does that kid. I know what you look like in love," Raditz says.

"Come on, let's get to it!" Goku says, taking off, with the other two close behind.

As they land, Goku looks up to the sky. "He's up there, somewhere."

"Well then...let's make it easy for him," Raditz says, firing off a Single Sunday into the sky, "That should get his attention."

Sure enough, a moment later they watch as Black descends, looking down upon them, his face showing disapproval at the three of them. "I could have sworn I destroyed that precious little time machine of there."

"And yet, here we are," Raditz says to him, smiling, "And that's not all, Black. I've got a present for you."

Black watches as a blue aura encapsulated Raditz, "This is known as Super Saiyan _Blue_ , and it's like nothing you've ever seen before."

Black smiles and begins to clap in approval, "What a marvelous display, a Saiyan wrapped in divine energy. As impressive as it is…"

To Raditz' surprise, Black appears in front of him, his fingers pointing at his chest, "It's still _wrong_ for a mortal to harness such power."

Backing up quickly, Raditz stares him down and begins to charge with a furious onslaught of punches, sending Black on the defensive.

"This is...kinda weird to watch. I've never seen Raditz fight me before," Goku says.

"Goku, did you hear what he said?" Trunks asks, " He called Raditz a 'mortal being'. Almost as if Black were a god…"

They watch as Raditz pummels Black without mercy, creating a pit in the ground, which Black casually climbs out of it, and in a surprising display of speed, catches Raditz off guard with a quick kick to the gut, but he doesn't follow up. "You've come quite far," Black says, "And now, let me show you your reward. This is how far _I've_ come."

Taking a deep breath, Black screams as dark, purple energy wraps around him, the ground trembling as a sudden surge reaches into the sky.

"What...the...fuck?" Raditz asks in surprise.

"He's changing...it's a new form," Trunks says quietly. They watch as the dark energy glows Black.

"What do you think of it? It's quite a color, huh?" Black says with satisfaction, "Following the way you mortals label your power, I have decided to call this 'Rosé'. _Super Saiyan Rosé._ "

"Super Saiyan...Rosé?" Trunks asks.

"Not only have I mastered the power of Son Goku, I have made it entirely my own. You should rejoice, Saiyan, for it is only through me will you witness the absolute pinnacle of your power."

"Uh...I don't know what that means, but could you get back to the fight?" Goku asks.

"I do not expect you to understand, you are a simpleton, you cannot comprehend the sheer grandeur of my cause! As my beauty overwhelms you, you will understand what it means to stand in the presence of the divine," Black says.

"...I don't think I like this guy," Goku says.

"Black!" Raditz yells, "Shut up! Did you forget your fight was with me?"

"You don't understand either, Saiyan. Your time is over, you are nothing more than the opening act, now know your place and leave the stage!" Black yells, and at that, Raditz charges forward with another barrage, only for Black to block every blow, but slowly Raditz overpowers him, and going in for a powerful roundhouse...Raditz stops, realizing the sudden pain surging from his chest, gasping. Looking down, he sees what only looks like a translucent pink sword, clearly the same energy of Rosé, emanating from Black's arm.

" _...How_?" Raditz asks weakly.

"Because, Raditz," Black says with smug satisfaction, "A rose by any other name... _is still Goku._ " Black releases the blade, watching as Raditz plummets to the ground. "I should thank you, Saiyan, you've only increased my own hunger for power. Now watch as I deal with the main dish and ascend to even greater power!"

"That bastard. I'll make him pay!" Trunks says, but Goku puts his arm out.

"No, Trunks, let me," Goku says, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue, "Check on Raditz."

Goku flies up, and stares at Black, his own hatred rising, "I understand what you said when we fought the first time; 'This pain only makes me stronger'."

"It doesn't matter, I'm already at a level only mortals can dream of achieving. I can read you like a book, Goku. You want this power, don't you?"

"You might be right," Goku says, launching a quickly flurry of Destructo Discs, fighting at a speed that to Trunks only looks like two colored streaks going through the sky, leading to Goku falling to the ground, his face in pain. Black smiles,

"Farewell, Goku," Black says, pulling his hands black.

"No way, a Kamehameha?!" Goku says, standing.

" _That's enough_ ," a voice booms through the sky, " _You will no longer act on your own_."

The three Saiyans watch as a brilliant light pierces through the clouds, watching as a being descends through the clouds, wearing the familiar attire of a Supreme Kai: Blue pants, a black jacket, a single green Potara earing worn on the left ear, light green skin, and white hair, parted to the right side.

" _...Zamasu?!"_ Goku asks.

"I was wrong…" Trunks says, "They weren't the same person."

"We had an agreement," Zamasu says to Black as he lands next to him, "I am to be the one that destroys _him_ ," he finishes, pointing at Goku.

 **NEXT TIME, ON DRAGON BALL C!  
**  
 _The vile mastermind has been revealed: Zamasu, the Supreme Kai in training from the Tenth Universe, and allied with Goku Black. Against divine malice and a foe that not even Raditz could best with the power of Super Saiyan Blue, can Goku and Trunks find a way to overcome this multiversal threat? And what role will Vegeta play in all of this? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Reckoning!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT  
**  
Okay, this one took longer than I thought. The last chapter was of course the Potafu arc, which I put out in November, and there were some updates I made to the first three chapters. I still plan on fixing the rest of the chapters, probably get that done before the Tournament of Power arc.

A lot of the reason for the delay has been a _major_ change in my life. 2018 was quite possibly the worst year in my life. I started Dragon Ball C largely as an outlet and a distraction for a very rough and bumpy ride that began in March of last year, and lasted all the way through November. Let's just say that it ends with me being _technically_ homeless for about four weeks (including the period in which I put up the last two chapters). I moved from Tampa Bay to the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, and I've been doing what I can here to slowly get re-established. So, as a result, DBC got put on the backburner after going through what I can only describe as one hell of an emotional ride.

I was hoping to have this be one single chapter, the entire Future Trunks arc, but it became clear that it would be far too long; I don't like to go over 60 pages on these things, but the next chapter may play out a _lot_ differently than you'd think. It's going to be a fun ride, I promise you that. And now that the build-up is over, I can move pretty fast through that chapter.

Here's what I have planned in terms of story for DBC and chapters:

Part 16: Second part of the Future-Trunks Arcs

Part 17: ToP announcement, Zen Exhibition match, ToP recruiting

Part 18: ToP up until Jiren finally makes his first move against Goku

Part 19: Second part of the ToP

Part 20: Broly

Possibly Part 21: Moro [assuming that 1) That arc is finished and 2) I can figure out _some_ way to get Buu back….]

It might be a while between updates, but I am going to at least finish Broly. I have a very solid idea of how I want this story to go, and I'm going to tell you now, that although the end results might be the same, the journey is going to be different from here on out.

Please let me know if you have any questions or comments, you guys know I'm always happy to reply.


	16. Chapter 16

**DRAGON BALL C PART XVI: THE RECKONING**

" _One flesh, one bone,_

 _One true religion._

 _One voice, one hope,_

 _One real decision."_

\- Queen

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma from a different timeline, arrived back on Earth after last being seen in the aftermath of the Cell Games. Now aged, the Saiyan's power has grown considerably, but it waned in the face of a new threat: Goku Black, a seemingly unstoppable doppelganger of Son Goku, who chased Trunks across time in order to stop him._

 _It was then that Trunks revealed his world was once again in the face of certain doom, and with the assistance of Goku and Raditz, the three set off, determined to save the Earth of the future from this diabolical copy. Only it was revealed that Black had an accomplice: Zamasu, an apprentice Supreme Kai. And in their moment of revelation, Black revealed that, like Son Goku, he two could harness the power of the gods with a transformation referred to as 'Super Saiyan Rosé', with enough energy to quickly dispatch Raditz without a second though. Can Goku and Trunks stand up to this new dangerous duo? Find out now!_

Goku stared up in disbelief at the sight before him: Goku Black and Zamasu, the Supreme Kai in Training from the Tenth Universe, now freshly arrived on the scene.

"Zamasu…" Goku says, his anger rising.

"You should feel privileged, Son Goku," Zamasu says, "I came here specifically to see _you_."

"This whole time I thought you were a decent guy, but here you are, scheming with Black," Goku says.

"'Scheming' is such an ugly word, Goku," Zamasu says, "We are more like comrades-in-arms, joined together in our righteous crusade."

"Call it whatever you want, Zamasu, but if you're with Black, that makes you our enemy, too!" Goku says.

Slowly, Raditz stands up, having reverted to his normal state, "So...that's Zamasu," he says weakly.

"Now we have two guys to stop," Trunks says.

"Not if I have-" Raditz says, but he collapses, the attack from Black taking its toll.

"Raditz?!" Trunks says, his voice one of concern, but in spite of his attempts to revive him, he quickly realizes that it's hopeless and sighs in frustration. _He's still alive...barely. But still...if Zamasu and Black aren't the same person, it begs the question: Just who in the hell is Black?_

"The wait is almost over," Zamasu says, "Soon, the world I will create will soon be manifest. A truly just and perfect existence, my own utopia."

"Yeah? And what's that supposed to mean?" Goku asks.

"Mortals like you are not needed, and more importantly, _unwelcome_ in my paradise," Zamasu says to Goku.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Zamasu, but like hell I'm letting you the two of you get what you want!" Goku yells, charging forward and attacking Zamasu, only to have the blow blocked. Goku focuses for a moment, the intensity of the attack surprising him while Zamasu smiles. _His power is different now…_

"You're only demonstrating my point, Goku. Of all mortals, Saiyans, without a shred of decency, are unsuited to live in _my_ world," Zamasu says.

"Oh, it's your world now?!" Goku says, attacking, but Zamasu dodges, firing blasts at him that Goku can barely dodge, and looking up, gasps as he sees Black homing in on him, moving out of the way just in time as Black misses.

Observing, Trunks' anger rises as the two attack. _Zamasu, you bastard...you'll pay for all of this._

"Now that's a cheap shot!" Goku says as Black lands next to Zamasu, laughing

"Careful, we agreed that Goku would be my prey," Zamasu says.

"Apologies, but this body seems to have a mind of its own," Black says, "And it wants to destroy him. It's quite difficult to resist it's pull."

"Oh, it's quite alright," Zamasu says, "Saiyans are an especially heinous blight on the cosmos, gaining strength in an inverse proportion to their own maturity. As such, Saiyans, most of all, deserve punishment above all others."

"I had you two figured wrong, you're both a couple of assholes, aren't you?" Goku says,

The two attack, with a feint by Black causing Goku to barely dodge an incoming attack by Zamasu, only to have Black already homing in, his energy blade out. He smiles as he swings, but to his surprise, he's met by the sword of Trunks, now a Super Saiyan, stepping in.

"This is the last time we fight, Black. Today, both of you are going to die!" Trunks yells, kneeing Black and attacking, as the two begin to engage in swordplay, while Goku handles Zamasu, knocking the corrupted Kai into an abandoned building. The two Saiyans get back to back.

"Thanks, Trunks," Goku says, raising his guard.

"I've got your back, Goku. This is is my fight, too."

"You know this isn't going to be easy, right?" Goku asks.

"It never is," Trunks says.

"Okay. Let's teach these two bastards a lesson they'll never forget!" Goku says, watching as Black lands.

"You miserable Saiyans," Black says, his anger rising, while emerging from the rubble, Zamasu walks calmly ahead, focusing on Trunks. The two once again engage, and to the surprise of Zamasu, onto only does Trunks hold his own in swordplay against the Kai, but also slowly takes advantage of the fight. Goku's own battle against Black continues, this time with Black clearly in control of the fight, but Goku smiles for a moment, using Instant Transmission to appear right behind Black, attempting a roundhouse, only to have Black vanish, and a split hair of a second later, he's knocked down into the ground.

"He knows Instant Transmission, too?!" Goku says to himself, pulling himself up.

Desperately, Zamasu dodges the latest onslaught of an attack by Trunks, until finally, with one thrust, Trunks impales Zamasu with the sword, a small smile of satisfaction creeping across his face. _One down,_ he thinks to himself, but stops as Zamasu grabs the blade, pulling it out.

"That won't work," Zamasu says calmly, and Trunks watches in horror as the wound in Zamasu's stomach closes up. _He can...what in the hell?!_ Trunks thinks, his instincts kicking in as he rolls out of the way of an incoming energy blast from behind, watching as his sword goes flying the air and landing away from him. He turns and sees Black smiling down at him, menacingly, who then dives right towards him.

"Hey, I'm the one you're fighting, jerk!" Goku yells, intercepting Black as the two continue their battle, letting Zamasu lunge forward with his energy blade out, only to have it caught by Trunks' bare hands.

"You are truly pathetic creatures," Zamasu says, "You were given the gift to have true wisdom, but instead you barbarians squander it on war and your own blasphemous self interest."

"Don't you dare talk to me about right and wrong after everything you've done!" Trunks says, attacking Zamasu and knocking him back, his arms going wide as yellow ki forms all around him, " _FINAL FLASH!"_

Trunks lets the attack rip, hitting Zamasu head on, a massive explosion rocking the entire area, but as the dust settles, Trunks frowns as Zamasu stands, unharmed, smiling.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Zamasu says, "You're not fighting a mere Supreme Kai, but rather the one, true, _invincible_ god."

"Invincible?" Trunks asks himself, _That sword...that Final Flash...I don't get it! I can easily handle this son of a bitch, he's not nearly as strong as me! But nothing hurts him!_

"Yes, that's it, mortal," Zamasu says, "Only now do you understand your position, your own sheer impotence in the face of true glory. Now, I want the two of you to listen to me _very_ carefully. For your constant insolence and affronts to a deity, you will now face the consequences of your actions."

" _Ka...me_ …" Black begins to say as his twisted pink energy gathers around him.

"Move!" Goku says, but to his surprise, he feels an arm grabbing him from behind, and realizes it's Zamasu. Looking to his side, he sees that Zamasu is restraining Trunks as well.

"You'd really sacrifice yourself to kill us?!" Goku yells as Black's Kamehameha hits the three of them head on. Zamasu laughs and lets go as the two collapse on the ground, writhing in pain.

"So...that's what that feels like…" Goku says as Zamasu laughs, "You really can't be hurt? That's not really fair."

"Fair? Trust me, Goku, if there is one universal truth to life, it is that it _isn't_ fair. If life was fair, mortals would not exist to sully it." Zamasu says, rising straight up in the air next to black, "And now, to finish this."

The two raise their arms, combining their energy as a massive pink sphere forms above their heads.

"Oh, that's not good…." Goku says, and just as the two are about to unleash it, two huge purple energy beams fly out, striking and destroying the orb.

"Who did...ah," Zamasu says, landing, seeing Raditz, breathing heavily, as his Super Saiyan Blue form reverts back to his base state. A second later, he collapses once more. "Raditz," Black says, "I didn't think he had that much power left in him."

"Saiyans are indeed a warrior race," Zamasu says, "It appears they will fight right up to the bitter end."

Black looks around, "Trunks and Goku are gone."

"They don't have much power left," Zamasu says, "We can deal with them once we dispose of Raditz."

Through a dark alley, Yajirobe grunts, moving as fast as he can, dragging behind him in one arm each Trunks and Goku.

"Yajirobe?!" Goku asks, "You saved us, thank you. But uh...could you stop dragging us?"

"Look, I'm not strong like you guys!" Yajirobe says.

"Where's Raditz?" Trunks asks.

"I could only save two of you," Yajirobe says as he continues to drag them off, stopping to take a deep breathe. "You guys are pretty heavy, you ever think about going on a diet?"

"I don't know if you've been on a scale lately," Goku says. A moment later, a motorcycle pulls up and Mai hops off, with Raditz laying across the back.

"Mai?" Trunks asks, but she smiles at Yajirobe.

"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack, you had me thinking it was those two jerks!"

"Sorry about that," Mai says, producing a small capsule. She gives it a toss, and the time machine appears.

"What?" Trunks asks, patting his pockets. Mai smiles sweetly at him, "I always was a pretty good pickpocket."

"You knew I might not come back from that fight, didn't you?" Trunks asks, and Mai nods.

"Give me a hand," she says to Yajirobe, the two of them putting the three Saiyans into the cockpit. She presses a few buttons on the console and hops out as the cockpit closes, with Trunks protesting as the ship flies off.

"I'm sorry, Trunks, you have to live," she says as the time machine flies up and disappears.

 **AGE 780 - CAPSULE CORPORATION**

Slowly, Trunks opened his eyes, seeing Bulma smiling at him, with Ranch and the young Mai watching as well.

"Feeling better?" Bulma asks. Trunks smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," Trunks says as Raditz and Goku stood up. To their surprise, the others in the room included Kid Trunks, Goten, Nappa, Kami, Daikon, Muuli, and Shu. Raditz hugs the twins while Goku stretches out, having clearly recovered from the battle.

"Alright, time for round two!" Goku says happily.

"Round two?!" Bulma asks, the anger in her voice rising, "ROUND TWO?! SON, YOU _IDIOT_!"

"Whoa, easy, Bulma!" Goku says.

"Easy? You know what isn't easy? Fixing that damn time machine! And while you three went off into the glorious battle that your crazy, death-seeking race craves, you _LEFT THE DAMN SENZU BEANS BEHIND!_ "

"...He did what?" Raditz asks, looking at Goku.

"You heard me? Now, Raditz, do you want to know where your dear brother and my loving husband, in his always infinite wisdom, left these?" Bulma asks, holding up the bag. Raditz stares at them in disbelief.

"Do I want to?" he asks flatly.

"I found them in the _guest_ bathroom, which is an entirely _different_ conversation I have to have you with, Goku!" Bulma says.

"Well, I had to go before we went, and I guess I just forgot…"

"You forgot?" Raditz asks, shaking his head, "I almost died! _We_ almost died!"

"Look, everyone, calm down," Future Trunks says, "None of us were any any condition to take them, anyway. Those blasts were pretty intense, they might not have survived. The only two people that could have given them to us was Yajirobe and Mai, and neither of them would have known we had them."

"Alright, fair point," Raditz says, "Still, it doesn't excuse Kakarot being so clumsy. From now on, Kakarot, I'm in charge of any important crap we have to bring with us."

"You almost died?" Daikon asks, while Raditz nods, removing his vest. Everyone gasps as the whole in his undershirt, while he turns the battle vest around, showing the openings created by Black's attack.

"A present from your evil uncle," Raditz says, tossing the vest aside, "Bulma, do you have a spare?"

"Yeah, we have some in the armory," Bulma says, "Now, do you guys mind telling us just what happened?"

"It's worse than we thought," Future Trunks says, "Black isn't just working alone. He has a partner. Zamasu."

"Zamasu?" Kid Trunks asks, "Isn't that the guy Goten's dad fought?"

"Yep!" Goku says happily.

"Suffice to say, things didn't go as planned. At all," Raditz says, sitting down, he motions to Pilaf, "Hey, be a pal and get me a beer, please."

"You got it, Mr. Raditz!" Pilaf says, hurrying off.

"Huh, I thought he'd complain like always," Raditz says. A moment later Pilaf returns, and Raditz thanks him, cracking the can open and taking a sip.

"Yeah, it's worse alright," Goku says, "Black somehow got stronger. And then there's the problem with Zamasu."

"It's not how you think, though," Future Trunks says, "The real threat is Black. It's like every time I fight him. He somehow keeps getting stronger and stronger, and now...he has his own version of the power Goku and Raditz has. He calls it 'Super Saiyan Rosé'"

"What, like the wine?" Bulma asks, and Future Trunks nods.

"His hair is kind of the same color, but yeah," Future Trunks says, "If the three of us worked together, we might have a shot against Black. _Might_. But Zamasu...it's not that he's strong. In fact, I was quite surprised that I could overpower him so easily. It's that I didn't do any damage at all to him."

"What?!" Kid Trunks asks, while Future Trunks nods.

"I stabbed him right through his torso with my sword, and he simply pulled it out. No bleeding, no nothing. I hit him with a full powered Final Flash...and he just took it as if it were a summer breeze. And then...the bastard held me and Goku while Black hit us with a Kamehameha...and that was it. That blast didn't do anything to him, either," Future Trunks explains.

"...And Black's as strong as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and that did nothing," Raditz says.

Nappa shakes his head in disbelief, "Then just how are you supposed to win? You guys can barely touch this Black, and that Zamasu guy can't be hurt?"

"It's the perfect pair," Raditz says, "I don't know, Nappa."

At this, Kami coughs, having been listening with great interest the entire time, "I may have an idea."

Everyone turns and looks at him, and he smiles, " _Containment_."

Nappa grins, "Right... _right_!"

"Uh...containment?" Goku asks, confused.

"That's right, you were off on Namek at the time!" Nappa says, "Remember how you had to bring back that Piccolo guy so Kami could live?"

"Wait, what?!" Pilaf asks in terror, looking at Kami, "He's talking about _King_ Piccolo?!"

"The same," Kami says, "Worry not, Pilaf. I'm _not_ Piccolo, even though I have his memories. Your actions were misguided and greedy, but it's clear you're trying to make amends for your past transgressions. I'd say you're getting a better deal now than that swamp land you wanted."

Pilaf stares at Kami, "Swamp land? You really do have his memories!"

Kami only smiles while Nappa continues.

"Well, a few of us stayed behind to deal with him. Master Roshi taught me that little trick his own teacher used to stop Piccolo all those centuries ago!" Nappa says, "Kami, will that actually work on someone like Zamasu?"

"I don't see why not," Kami says, "If the person who performs it is strong enough, it shouldn't be a problem at all. And if Zamasu is simply invincible but not as powerful as any of you, it seems pretty sound."

Raditz smiles, "And then we just have to beat the everloving piss out of Black and call it a day."

"Boy, when you put it that way, it sounds so simple," Bulma says.

"Don't worry," Nappa says, smiling, "The _mafuba_ isn't too hard to learn. Hell, I could teach it to you, but if you want to _really_ refine it, you might want to ask Master Roshi about it."

"Hmmm," Goku says, considering this, "You really think it would work on Zamasu?"

"I do," Kami says, "The _mafuba_ is a rare technique in that it doesn't depend on raw strength, only the life force of the one performing it. Master Mutiato, for all the knowledge he held, was nothing more than a break of wind before Piccolo, and the technique still worked. You only need the endurance to perform it, and I'd say any of the three of you have more than enough not to worry about any side effects."

"Alright," Goku says, "Then tonight, I'll head right over to the Kame House to get it down!"

"You're sure you'll remember how to perform it, right?" Bulma asks, but Goku only smiles.

"Please," Raditz says, "When it comes to fighting techniques, Kakarot will always remember."

"And if we can at least get Zamasu out of the picture," Future Trunks says, "Then we just have to focus on Black. He might be strong, but I'm certain against the three of us, even with that Rosé' power of his."

"He's right," Raditz says, "Now that we know what we're really up against...I have a feeling things are going to be okay."

Everyone smiles at this prospect. Future Trunks speaks up, "Well...if it's uh, okay with you Mom...I'm going to grab a shower."

"Of course it is," Bulma says as Trunks leaves.

"How long will it take to learn this _mafuba_?" Raditz asks.

"Well," Nappa says, "Learning it isn't too tricky, though again, you might want to ask Master Roshi about it. I only did it once, so I might be a bit rusty. But Kakarot's always seemed like a fast learner when it comes to fighting, so it shouldn't take him too long at all."

"I can help as well," Kami says, "Who do you think taught it to Mutiato?"

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Nappa answers it, and his eyes go wide as he glimpses upon Whis, Beerus and Shin.

"Uh...Miss Bulma? You have company!" Nappa says nervously.

"We need to speak with Goku," Whis says.

"Oh hey, Whis! Ah, and the Supreme Kai! What's up?"

 _If Shin came all the way here,_ Bulma thinks, _it can't be good._

"Hello, Goku, and everyone," Shin says, walking in and taking a seat, "I have something very important to tell you. Bulma, do you remember Lord Zuno?"

"That guy who knows everything? What about him?" Bulma asks.

"According to the message I received from him, someone traveled a great distance to ask him about the Super Dragon Balls, as well as Goku," Shin says.

"Me?!" Goku asks in surprise.

"What? Who was asking about the Super Dragon Balls?" Bulma asks. Beerus smiles.

"Why, it was your old pal Zamasu," Beerus says.

"Really?" Raditz asks, smiling himself, "That's very interesting. We have something to tell _you_. We finally found out just who Black's partner in crime is. Care to take any guesses?"

Beerus smiles, "That is _very_ interesting, Raditz. Zamasu and Black have teamed up, eh?"

"And even worse, he's managed to match that Super Saiyan Blue power Goku and Raditz has, only he apparently calls it 'Super Saiyan Rosé'", Bulma says.

"Super Saiyan Rosé'? That sounds like some kind of ice cream," Beerus says.

"It gets worse," Goku says, "Zamasu has somehow managed to shrug off any damage he takes."

"He's invincible, is he?" Whis says, considering this.

"Yeah, so we need some advice. How do you get rid of a deity?" Bulma asks.

"Is that a threat against me, Bulma?" Beerus asks.

"Oh, come on, Lord Beerus, you know what I mean!" Bulma says.

"It is rather fascinating," Whis says.

"If the two aren't the same being," Beerus asks, "Why is their energy so similar?"

"I suppose two people could have similar energy," Shin says.

"True, but the odds of Zamasu and Black teaming up and having almost the same energy...the odds aren't in the favor. However, I do have a theory," Whis explains.

"Well, stop milking the drama, let's hear it," Beerus says.

"Consider this premise: Zamasu, a Kai who is heralded as a warrior, as gone out of his way to ask Lord Zuno about Son Goku. Why? For what purpose? Could he want that power for himself? I believe that Zamasu wants a collaborator who can bridge that gap in power, as well as to become much more difficult to belief. These questions he asked Zuno were the first steps in a quest to acquire both."

"And I think I know how," Goku asks, "He'll just use the Super Dragon Balls, right?"

"That's right, Goku," Whis says.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, that dragon can give you anything you want. All Zamasu would have to do is wish for Goku Black," Goku says.

"You're sure?" Shin asks.

"No, it's just a guess," Goku says.

"A good one, though," Whis says, "Of course, this is only a theory, but it happens to fit what we know thus far. Black, a servant who is identical to Goku not only in body but in power."

"But why pick Goten's dad?" Kid Trunks asks.

"Well, it's quite simple, Goku bested Zamasu in a fight. If you were looking for a strong ally, who better than one you were certain of? And then, all Zamasu would have to do is wait one more year to wish for immortality or to be invincible," Whis explains.

"Sounds like one boring year," Beerus says dryly, "Hey, it's just occurred to me that a destroyer is in your presence, and you haven't offered any kind of tribute?"

Bulma sighs, "Pilaf...why don't you and the others go grab some sundaes for our guests. Three of them."

"Isn't that a day of the week?" Shin asks, slightly confused. Ranch smiles as the Pilaf gang runs off to the kitchen.

"You're going to love this. _Trust me_ ," Ranch says.

"It might be boring," Raditz says, "But Black has that Time Ring. What would stop him from just skipping ahead one year?"

"That cheating bastard!" Bulma yells, "That's not fair at all!"

"Funny, Zamasu said the same thing about life," Goku said, somewhat seriously.

"Regardless of he waits or 'cheats', as Bulma put it," Whis says, "The end result is still the same."

"Nor would it matter if Zamasu or Black did it," Shin says, "For beings such as myself, we have a different perception of time."

As he finishes saying this, Trunks enters, wearing a fresh change of clothes, stopping for a moment as he sees Shin. He bows immediately, "Supreme Kai!"

Shin looks completely confused at this, and asks, "I'm sorry...have we met before?"

Trunks looks up, his face partially hurt, but then he smiles, "No, no I suppose not."

Raditz smiles, "Trunks here uh...well, it's a little hard to explain, but he's from the future."

Shin smiles as well, "Ah, I see."

"You trained me to fight Babidi and Dabura," Trunks says, "You made me your disciple and granted me the Z-Sword, and with your help, we were able to stop Majin Buu from being released."

Shin nods, completely understanding, "If Son Goku and Son Gohan had perished, that does sound like something I would do. My disciple…" _If that's true_ , Shin thinks, _then he might not realize the full power he possesses._

"I'm honored to stand here in your presence again, Supreme Kai," Trunks says.

"As am I," Shin says, while Beerus coughs.

"You should, he wasn't nearly as respectful when he found out just who _I_ was," Beerus says.

"Oh, cut him some slack, Lord Beerus," Goku says, "These two are old friends, kind of."

"Whatever," Beerus says, "Afterall, I'm not keeping you lot around for your manners."

"Can we focus on the problem at hand?" Bulma says, slightly exasperated.

"Not until I get my sundae," Beerus says, and just as he says that, the Pilaf Gang enter, each one carrying silver trays with a cover on top, setting them down before their three divine guests, removing the tops. Shin looks at his, totally surprised, and shakes his head.

"As far as Zamasu and Black goes, there's not many possible explanations," Shin continues, "A time ring can only be used by a Supreme Kai, or one that has been granted the position temporarily. For example, I could name Kibito one so we could journey into the future to observe a developing civilization."

"Then at some point between now and my time, Zamasu has to become a Supreme Kai or simply take the title," Trunks says, "And then...he begins."

"For a Supreme Kai, that's not much time at all," Beerus says.

"I'm afraid the message I received from Zuno wasn't very encouraging, either," Shin says, "I believe Zamasu may be about to enact the first step of whatever he has planned, at least in our time. With his life threatened, Zuno told Zamasu everything he knew about the Super Dragon Balls, including their location, and then, everything he knew about Goku."

Bulma's mouth drops, "That's...not good at all. That guy even knew how big my breasts were! He could probably tell someone I've never met what my favorite underwear color is,"

"Oh, I know that one, it's-" Goku begins, but Bulma glares at him.

"Say one more word, Goku, and you won't have to worry about Zamasu. _EVER_."

Whis and Beerus smirks, "It looks like we may have found a new apprentice for you, my lord."

"Yes, it's a shame she lacks any fighting power, though," Beerus says, digging into his sundae, only to find it empty. Noticing he's not paying any attention and that he hasn't touched his, Beerus quickly swaps his empty sundae out with Shin's.

"But how would Zamasu find out about the Super Dragon Balls?" Kami asks, "The only person that seemed to even know about them recently was your brother."

"Well," Shin says, "Certain divine and long lived beings can watch certain events from the past, similar to what you Earthlings refer to as 'television'. The most likely answer is that if Zamasu was curious about Goku, he found out about the Super Dragon Balls through our tournament against the Sixth Universe."

"Then why pick _me_ and not Monaka?" Goku asks, causing Beerus to nearly choke.

"Yes, quite perplexing," Whis says playfully, "Wouldn't you agree, my Lord?"

"Yes, uh," Beerus says nervously, while Goku listens with genuine interest while everyone else just looks at Beerus, obviously amused, "Well, Monaka is simply _so_ powerful, that the Super Dragon Balls wouldn't work, that's why."

"Ah, got it. Wow, that guy keeps amazing me! We outta take him with us to fight Black!" Goku says.

"No!" Beerus says, "No, that's a bad idea, Goku! If you did that, I don't think there'd be an Earth in the future left after they fought! That's not really fair to this young man who came all the way back here to save it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, if you put it like that…" Goku says, turning around. Beerus takes a deep breath, shaking his head.

"What else did Zuno tell him, Shin?" Bulma asks.

"I'm afraid that's it," Shin says.

"Still, those Super Dragon Balls take a while to recharge," Raditz says, "So we _do_ have some time."

"And I bet he kept this Zuno around to ask him about them so he could make a second wish," Kami says.

"Do you think we could destroy the Super Dragon Balls?" Goku asks.

Beerus and Whis exchange an unsure look, "I think it would be more prudent to try to prevent their misuse," Whis says.

"How?" Goku asks them. Beerus smiles.

"I do have _one_ idea," Whis says, "Regardless of who or what this Goku Black is, no Supreme Kai would ever allow a Time Ring be so grossly misused. Therefore, Zamasu would need to eliminate the Supreme Kai of the Tenth Universe, Gowasu, and there would be no one to stop him. Nobody would know."

"What about the God of Destruction from the Tenth Universe?" Bulma asks. Beerus sighs.

"Should I tell them, my Lord?" Whis asks. Beerus only nods. "Very well. As I explained recently to Goku, the a Supreme Kai and their corresponding God of Destruction share their lives. If either dies, so would the other."

"So, that's why Black has free reign in my time!" Trunks says, "Beerus isn't around to stop him!"

"That's correct," Whis says, "It's also how Zamasu can act with impunity. With the destroyer from the Tenth Universe eliminated, he can simply act without any worry."

"Then we have to stop the Zamasu of this time! But...if he's in another universe, just how can we do that?" Trunks asks.

"I can take you there," Shin says, smiling, "We do have get togethers from time to time."

"An excellent idea," Whis says, "However, we should limit any contact we may have with Zamasu. He's only familiar, right now at least, with Goku. Lord Beerus, the Supreme Kai, Goku and myself will make this journey. The rest of you should prepare for your trip back."

"Bulma, is there any way to expand that time machine to have more room? If Black is as dangerous as they're saying, they need all the help they can get," Kami asks.

Beerus lets off an obvious cough and gives Bulma a subtle shake of his head. She furrows her brow at him defiantly, and looks at the Namekian, "Even if I could…we don't have enough time, no pun intended, to do such a thing. Not to mention to gather the materials we'd need, changes in fuel consumption, and so on."

"Well...let me know when you get back," Raditz says, "I'm going home to rest for a bet. I suddenly have the urge to see my wife. Daikon, Muuli, let's go."

"Okay, daddy," Muuli says, leading the way.

"What about me, Papa?" Ranch asks. Raditz smiles at her.

"Stay here and play with your friends," Raditz says, taking off with the twins following him.

***

A short time later, on the Tenth Universe's Sacred World of the Kai's, Goku, Whis, Beerus and shin appeared, and Gowasu, the yellow skinned Supreme Kai, came forward to greet them. "Hello again, although I'm surprised by yet another visit so soon. Has something happened to bring you here?"

"I'm pleased to see you're all right," Shin says.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gowasu asks, confused. Beerus looks at Gowasu, and in a tone suggesting no nonsense, asks "Is Zamasu here?"

"We would like to speak with him, and I'm afraid it is urgent," Whis says.

"I'd like to help you, but Zamasu has been absent since this morning," Gowasu says.

"Do you know where he might be?" Whis asks.

"No," Gowasu says, "And I have no idea where he might of gone, either. Has my apprentice done something wrong?"

"Yeah," Goku says, "Zamasu is making a huge mess in the future."

Upon saying that, Beerus smacks him right upside the head. "HEY! I was just answering his question!"

"We'll do the talking, Goku," Beerus says.

"The future?!" Gowasu asks in surprise.

Ignoring this, Beerus continues, "Has anything about Zamasu bothered you lately?"

"What do you mean?" Gowasu asks.

"Any kind of talk of divine justice, et cetera," Beerus says.

"Divine justice...Zamasu is still a young Kai, but I've put those doubts to rest. Zamasu is still learning his divine duties, and one day he will take my place as Supreme Kai, as I have have for eons. 'What is the meaning of mortality, godhood, and wisdom', and so forth. We talk openly quite often, watching the rise and fall of worlds, and questions arise"

"Questions, eh?" Beerus asks.

"Yes. At first my apprentice was apprehensive, about the role of the Kais, the balance between good and evil, and how he could set aside his own desires for justice. But I have helped Zamasu grow to understand the perspective that is needed for a Supreme Kai, and now he walks a path towards enlightenment."

As Gowasu finishes, a gate opens, and standing there behind a cart is Zamasu, who first notices the group from the Seventh Universe, but then smiles.

"I have brought your tea, Supreme Kai," Zamasu says simply, pushing the cart towards a table, and stopping, "Hello there again, this is a pleasant surprise. The Supreme Kai of the Seventh Universe, Lord Beerus the Destroyer, his attendant Whis, and Son...Goku was it? Please forgive me, I would have greeted you all sooner, but I didn't realize you were here. Of course, last time you were investigating the sudden appearance of a Time Ring, which allowed me to learn of that artifact, and you were also asking in other universes as well. Have you learned anything more of this mystery?"

"They've come to see _you_ , Zamasu," Gowasu asks.

"Oh?" Zamasu says.

"Actually, this punch happy moron wouldn't stop pestering me about having a rematch with you," Beerus says, "We came just to shut him up."

"Goku is a stubborn one, and I'm afraid sometimes he can be quite insistent," Whis says.

"What are you two talking about?" Goku asks, only to receive another slap on the back of his head from Beerus, "Again? Haven't you heard of a friendly reminder?"

"You're breathing, aren't you?!" Beerus snaps.

 _They are more capable than I gave them credit for,_ Zamasu thinks, "I would be happy to oblige you. Last time, I had forgotten how hard it is for mortals to restrain themselves. After all, a good host does not disappoint. Let us begin."

"No, you're clearly in the middle of tea time, it's our own fault for even asking. I assure you, I'll give this idiot a good chewing out when we get home," Beerus says.

"Yes, and oh my, look at the time, Lord Beerus, it's almost time for you to rest," Whis says.

"Ah, that must explain it. We all know how cranky I can get if I haven't had a nap," Beerus says, with an obviously fake yawn.

"That yawn almost looks-" Goku starts to say, only to be met with an angry glare from the destroyer, stopping.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we brought a gift," Whis says, stepping towards the table. With a wave of his staff, a small dinner box appears, as well as a tin can.

"What in the…?" Gowasu asks, examining it as Zamasu glances over his shoulder.

"Is that...a Saiyan on the box?" Zamasu asks.

"One of the greatest chefs from the planet Earth," Whis says, "This is one of his top selling meals. And premium tea leaves from Earth as well. Please enjoy them."

"Thank you, this is quite generous," Gowasu asks, "You are welcome any time on my world."

"Farewell, Supreme Kai,' Whis says, as the four depart. As they fly out, they stop a short distance away in space.

"What do you think?" Shin asks.

"I'm convinced. He's going to kill Gowasu in cold blood," Beerus says.

"You're sure?" Goku asks, shocked.

"His aura reeks of murderous intent," Whis says.

"I didn't sense anything at all," Goku says.

"Well, you wouldn't," Whis says, "Energy from deities is quite different. You've already touched the beginning of that power yourself, Goku, but Lord Beerus and I are quite attuned to it."

"Wouldn't Gowasu notice it then?" Goku asks, but Shin shakes his head.

"I didn't notice it either, Goku," he says.

"Now, let's just take a peak," Whis says, waving his staff as an image appears of Gowasu and Zamasu. As time passes, they watch silently, as the two Kais eat and speak, until finally, Zamasu rises, speaking behind Gowasu. As the Supreme Kai eats, they watch as a dark purple aura forms around Zamasu's right hand.

"Do something!" Shin demands.

"Why are you waiting?!" Goku asks, and just then, they watch as Gowasu dies, murdered by Zamasu. Goku gasps, but then he watches the events he just witnessed begin to undo themselves.

"I haven't had a chance to explain, Goku," Whis says, "But sometimes, when Lord Beerus gets a little cranky and does something he'll regret, I simply roll back the clock, so to speak, and stop him from doing it. Now…"

An oven mitt appears in Whis' hand, and he smiles, and they zoom back to the Sacred World of the Kais.

"Hmm? What is that, Zamasu?" Gowasu asks, as Zamasu backs up, stopping. He turns, and his eyes go wide, seeing Beerus standing there.

"I'm sorry, am I in your way?" Beerus asks.

"Lord Beerus?!" Zamasu asks in surprise, "How long have you been here?!"

"Yes, I thought you had left," Gowasu says.

"Well, we forgot one little matter to discuss with you," Whis says.

"Oh?" Gowasu asks.

"Your apprentice is planning to kill you," Beerus says, "See for yourself, Kai."

With that, the mitt on Zamasu's right hand splits in two, revealing the energy blade.

"Zamasu! Explain yourself!" Gowasu says, shocked.

"I'll explain," Shin says, "Zamasu's objective is to kill you and claim the Time Ring for himself. With you gone, there will be no one left in this universe to prevent his plans."

"What plans?" Gowasu asks.

"He plans to use the Super Dragon Balls to create a facsimile of Goku, and to make himself indestructible. From there, he will eradicate all mortals from the living world," Shin says.

"I thought we stopped those impulses, Zamasu!" Gowasu says.

"You misunderstand me, master. I am interested only in divine justice, and it is my duty to see to it that all evil is destroyed," Zamasu says, "Although, I am impressed that you were able to deduce all of this from one conversation with Lord Zuno."

"We didn't guess at all, Zamasu. I've seen the future with my own eyes!" Goku says, "Countless cities were destroyed because of you."

Zamasu gives a satisfied smile, "Then it seems that my dreams have come true in this future you saw. All the more reason that I cannot allow you interlopers to interfere."

"Oh, I think not, Kai," Beerus says angrily, standing between Goku and Zamasu, "I could lecture you, but I really don't like wasting time at all. I think we'll leave Lord Rumushi out of this, Zamasu. You know how cranky destroyers can get when they're interrupted. I, on the other hand, know just the proper remedy. _Hakai._ "

They watch as the purple energy of destruction emanates from Beerus' hand, hitting Zamasu with little impact, but nonetheless the Kai screams in agony as his body slowly disintegrates. Beerus looks at Gowasu, cleary disturbed by what he's just witnessed.

"Next time, choose your apprentice more carefully," Beerus says, "Let's go."

Gowasu only shakes his head in sadness and disappointment.

***

"Damnit, just how strong are you?!" Gotenks says as Trunks dodges more blows, "I'm supposed to be stronger than you!"

Watching this with a satisfied grin, Ranch calls out, "You two lame brains still don't get it, do you? Typical boys."

"Hey, shut up!" Gotenks says, "Don't make me come over there, Ranch!"

"You weren't kidding, it makes you stronger," Trunks says as Gotenks begins another attack, "But your attitude needs a lot of work."

"Stronger? You want to see stronger?" Gotenks asks, smiling, "Let's see how you handle this."

Ranch's smile turns to a frown as she sighs, pulling out a pair of sunglasses and, turning Super Saiyan, she covers her ears.

"What's he doing?" Trunks asks her, and she just sighs.

"Just watch…" Ranch replies as Gotenks begins to yell, his energy increasing substantially as a tempest is formed around them, creating such a storm that Trunks has to stand his brace himself. He watches as the fusion's muscles increase and his hair grows longer.

"That's...Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks says in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right," Gotenks says, "How do ya like me know?"

"It's something else, that's for sure," Trunks says, smiling, "If I fought you like this, I'm pretty sure I'd lose."

"Giving up?" Gotenks asks.

"Not at all," Trunks says, powering up to Super Saiyan 2, "I was able to fight Goku like this, let's see how you do."

Gotenks grins, and begins his attack, but to his surprise Trunks is able to hold his own pretty well.

"No way!" Gotenks says, "There's two of us and one of you! But don't worry, I have just the thing for you!"

Ranch's eyes go wide as Gotenks soars into the air, holding his arms out " _FINAL...KAME-_ "

And just as he says that, to his own surprise, Gotenks defuses, leaving a confused Trunks and Goten floating.

"What?!" Kid Trunks asks.

"We used up too much power! I keep telling you that!" Goten says while Ranch laughs.

"Trunks, haven't you ever wondered why Ranten only uses Super Saiyan 2?" she asks.

"Ranten?" Future Trunks asks.

"That's what happens when me and Goten fuse," Ranch explains, "Raunks is what happens when me and Trunks fuse."

Kid Trunks and Goten fly down, joining Ranch.

"So, you've all fused with each other, huh?" Future Trunks asks, then smiling, "I guess you all trust each other a lot then."

As he says this, they watch a streak of light come pummeling out of the sky, and landing not too far away in the Capsule Corporation courtyard, revealing Whis, Beerus and Goku. The four run over to them.

"Geez, why couldn't we at least have the Supreme Kai take us back? Every time you do this, I almost die!" Goku complains.

"No you don't, and if you don't like it, you can always use that trick of yours," Beerus says sharply.

"So, what happened?" Kid Trunks asks.

"Zamasu has been destroyed," Beerus says, "And the Supreme Kai of the Tenth Universe is still alive."

At a large dinner, everyone listens with interest to Whis and Beerus recounting the events that led to Zamasu's demise.

"So you see, with Zamasu out of the picture now, he'll never wish for Black, and the future will change," Beerus says, taking a bite.

"You're _sure_ about that?" Bulma asks.

"Of course I'm sure, Bulma," Beerus says.

"I'm not," Future Trunks says, standing. Beerus looks at him, annoyed, "With all due respect Lord Beerus, I'd have to see my own time with my own eyes before I'm certain. The first time I came back in time, I prevented Goku's death. But when I finally returned, my world was still the same as when I left it. While I changed the future of this world, it didn't do anything for mine."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kid Trunks asks, "I've seen movies where they change the future all the time."

"That's the movies, it's not real life," Future Trunks says, "Whenever I talk about my time or my world...it really _is_ my time. The world I'm from is completely different then this one, even though there's plenty of similarities. Here, Vegeta and Maron are your parents, but where I'm from, it's Vegeta and Bulma. And there's more than that. There's not just this world and my world. Even the time machine we're using is from a different timeline, one where...I was killed by Cell in my own time. And that version of me presumably went back to a _different_ past. To give you an idea, where I'm from, Android 18 wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody that got in her way. But here...she's married to Krillin and she even had a daughter with him. She went from destroying life to creating it."

"So that's why you don't think anything changed?" Goten asks, while Future Trunks nods.

"That's right," he says.

"Goku's just a mortal," Beerus says, "If memory serves, the only time he would have been off this planet before he would have died was when he fought Freeza. It's only the fate of the Earth that changed in your future, at least until Black came along. Changing the fate of a god, on the other hand, would have much more serious repercussions."

"Still, I don't think Trunks should return to the future blindly," Raditz says, "Kakarot and I will go with you."

"You don't believe me either, Raditz?" Beerus asks.

"I don't believe I'll ever be in a car accident, but I still have full coverage on my van," Raditz says in response. Beerus only glares at him while Whis laughs.

"He's got you there, my Lord," Whis says.

"This isn't an insurance policy, this is the word of a deity," Beerus says, returning to his food.

"Word or not," Bulma says, "I'm going with you guys, too."

"What?!" Goku asks in surprise.

"Suppose Beerus is wrong, and something happens to the time machine. Even if you guys defeat Black and Zamasu, either of you know how to fix a time machine? Goku, you can't even set an alarm clock!"

"Well, it has so many buttons…" Goku says.

"It has _three_ , but that's not the point!" Bulma says, "If you two going along is an insurance policy for Trunks, then me going along is an insurance policy for the time machine! I don't want my husband to be marooned with no way of getting back here."

"Fine, go," Beerus says, "You'll see that everything is just dandy, and then come back here and apologize to me. And I'll be so elated at being proven right, I might not just destroy you for annoying me."

"It'll take me a little time to gather everything I need," Bulma says, "About a day."

"Perfect," Nappa says, smiling, "That'll give Kakarot enough time to learn how to do the _mafuba_."

"The wha-Oh, that thing to deal with Zamasu!" Goku says, "Alright. I'll head over to Master Roshi's right away."

"Let's meet up here in say, 25 hours," Raditz says, "I'm going to head to the Lookout. Trunks, you're welcome to come along."

Future Trunks smiles, "Sure, why not? I guess I still have a day left, I might as well use it."

"Whatever," Beerus says, standing, "We'll come back shortly after as well then, and then you can all tell me how I was right all along."

"But before we do," Raditz says, "Nappa, I need you tell me _everything_ you can about this _mafuba_."

***

The next evening, a small crowd consisting of Kami, Master Roshi, Nappa, Goten, Kid Trunks, Ranch, Pilaf, Shu and Mai gathered to watch as Goku, Raditz, Future Trunks and Bulma stood in front of the time machine, going through a last minute check.

"You got everything, Mom?" Goten asks as Bulma double checks a toolbox. She nods, "It looks like it. Listen, if too much time passes and we don't come back, I want you to grab the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron where I kept my notes. They're too valuable to just tell you, okay? Your grandpa can help build another one to come and rescue us, although I don't know how long that'll take."

"Wait, I have a better idea, Mom," Future Trunks says, "All they have to do is ask the Supreme Kai to take them to Gowasu. If Goku saved his life, he might feel obliged to return the favor."

"Oh that's right, he has one of those Time Rings," Bulma says, "Alright, Goten. You do that in case Gowasu can't help, understand?"

"You have the Senzu Beans, right?" Goku asked Raditz. Smugly, Raditz held up the small bag.

"Of course," Raditz says, "You have the container?"

"Yep! They're right-" Goku says, patting himself down, "Shoot, where did I put those?"

Bulma sighs, "Goten, check our bathroom."

"Right," Goten says, running into the house. A moment later he comes out a simple porcelain cookie jar, and is about to hand it to Goku, when Raditz holds his hand out.

"I'll take that," Raditz says to his nephew. Goten complies while Raditz looks it over, frowning, "This is the wrong seal."

"Huh?" Goku asks, while Nappa and Master Roshi take a look.

"Hey, he's right!" Nappa says, "This says 'Quinoa'."

"Oops," Master Roshi says, scratching his head, "Anybody got a marker?"

Bulma produces him, and they watch as Roshi puts a large 'X' over 'Quinoa', and writes the word 'Containment' below it. They all watch dumbfounded.

"That's it?!" Bulma says, "That's the whole secret to encasing unspeakable evil for eternity?!"

"You told me it took time to make those seals!" Nappa says.

"I had to make it seem like a big deal!" Roshi says, "People tend to have more hope when they think there's some mystical secret behind it."

"Alright," Raditz says, "Let's go."

They all watch as the four of them slowly cram into the Time Machine, waving as it hovers into the sky and disappears.

"Okay, we're almost there," Trunks said as the Time Machine plowed through the infinite nothing of space-time. Finally, it stopped, and Bulma watched as ruins of West City circa Age 796 began to worm, the time machine right above the ruined Capsule Corporation building. She gasped as she saw all of it, taking it in, and a tear formed in one of her eyes.

"My God…." she said, "It's worse than I could ever imagine."

"Yeah," Trunks says, piloting the time machine down, "This place has that effect on people." They watch as a bearded, unhelmeted resistance soldier approaches them, smiling.

"Commander Trunks, you've returned!" He says, greeting them, "You couldn't have picked a better time, come with me, all of you! It's Mai!"

The soldier lead the group down into the makeshift shelter constructed out of the old subway in West City, where the refugees smile to see the arrival of the three Saiyans as well as Bulma.

"Where is she?" Trunks asks, being led to her. He stops to see Mai, covered in a blanket, unconscious.

"We think she's dying," a refugee speaks up. Trunks nods, "Raditz, Senzu Bean."

Raditz opens the bag and puts one in Trunks' hand, and, speaking like a nurse, "Senzu Bean."

Trunks chews it and puts his mouth to Mai's. Bulma and Raditz smile at this, but then Bulma's smile grows even bigger when she sees a familiar face among those watching.

"Yajirobe!" Bulma says.

"Yeah?" Yajirobe says plainly.

"I'm surprised, that soldier says you saved Mai," Bulma says, "Thank you."

"Well, you know me, always tryin' to be a hero," Yajirobe says.

Trunks holds Mai as she begins to open her eyes, and everyone watching sighs in relief. She smiles at Trunks, and speaking weakly, says, "I told them...you'd come back."

"Alright!" Goku says, while Trunks rises.

"We only have four Senzu Beans left, Kakarot," Raditz says, "We have to make them count."

"We will," Goku says.

Mai looks around and smiles as she sees Bulma, "Bulma...wow. You look...so young."

Bulma smiles as well, "You look great too, Mai. I guess it's been a while."

Mai continues to smile, "I'm...sorry for everything I did."

"It's alright," Bulma says, "Anybody...well, _almost_ anybody, can change. You aren't the same person you were all those years ago."

As Bulma says this, Raditz, Trunks and Goku look upwards, then at each other.

"They're here," Raditz says, nodding his head towards the entrance.

"Right," Goku says, "Well, let's not keep them waiting."

The three Saiyans leave, flying out over the ruins of West City, and sure enough, they see Black and Zamasu.

"And so, the Saiyans return," Zamasu says. Black flashes a wicked grin.

"Have you come to make me stronger again?" Black asks.

"This time will be different," Raditz yells down, turning Super Saiyan Blue and charging down as Black transforms in turn, the two exchanging a brief flurry of blows.

"I bet you'd like nothing more than to get your revenge on me, Raditz, am I right? I don't blame you, you lost so easily last time," Black says.

"You're wrong! I'm not here for revenge, I'm here to make sure that this world survives the likes of you two!" Raditz yells, turning back to normal, while Black does the same.

"Don't make me laugh," Black says, "All of you Saiyans crave battle. It's your nature."

"Yeah, well we know _your_ nature, Black!" Goku yells, "We know all about Gowasu!"

"Oh? Quite the detectives," Zamasu says.

"You used the Super Dragon Balls to make yourself immortal, and then you wished for this cheap copy!"

Black laughs, "You couldn't be more wrong, Goku. I'm no mere copy."

"What? What do you mean?" Raditz asks.

" _This_ is indeed the body of Son Goku. Every scar, every broken bone, all of it," Black says, "But the mind and spirit belongs to _me_ : Zamasu, the Supreme Kai of the Tenth Universe!"

The three Saiyans gasps while Black continues, "After I disposed of my former mentor, I used the Time Ring to find the Super Dragon Balls, and with my first wish...I switched bodies with _you_."

"Then..what happened to you? Er...me?" Goku asks.

"That answer should be obvious," Black says, "Goku...killed Goku."

"Then...if you're Zamasu, who's that?!" Goku says, pointing to the Supreme Kai.

"I too, am Zamasu," he replies, "Although to be more precise, I am the Zamasu from _this_ reality. The reality that this blasphemous Saiyan hails from. I allied with this Zamasu to join his righteous crusade for justice."

"Of course, you played a role in this too, Goku. The moment you towered above me after giving me that humiliating defeat, I knew that I must have your body in order to achieve my own dream. You gave me the push, and you gave me the power."

"Beerus destroyed you, how can you even exist?" Radtiz asks. Black smiles again.

"I'm afraid Beerus doesn't understand the power of this Time Ring," Black says, "It protects the wearer from any changes in time. You could do anything you wanted in the past to prevent that fateful battle, from eliminating Goku or myself...and I would remain unaffected."

"Then...you killed Gowasu," Trunks says.

"Of course. The only person that can wear a Time Ring is a Supreme Kai. And by cutting down my useful master, I took that title for myself," Black says, "But enough talk. Shall we strike, Zamasu?"

"I'm ready when you are, Zamasu," Zamasu says. The two launch a pair of energy spheres, creating a massive crater in the ground below, while the Saiyans transform, Goku and Raditz into Super Saiyan Blue, and Trunks in Super Saiyan 2.

"Alright, Kakarot, it's time," Raditz says, producing a capsule and handing it to Goku, "You know what's in there. I'll keep Black busy. Trunks, you deal with Zamasu. Get ready, Kakarot."

"You got it," Goku says, while Trunk draws his sword.

"Of course," Black says, "I needed the perfect ally to achieve my great utopia, the one person I could trust more than anyone."

"In this world, I was lost," Zamasu said, "Resigned to a fate of being useless, unable to affect things the way they really need to be. It was when I saw my fallen master that it soon became clear. I saw the Supreme Kai that I was meant to be."

"This Time Ring meant that waiting for the Super Dragon Balls was trivial. I granted an invulnerable body to my new ally," Black says.

"And to protect ourselves, we found the Super Dragon Balls once more, and so we shattered them," Zamasu says.

"What?!" Goku says in shock.

"The Time Rings revealed this alternate world to me, and that is why I came here. Of course, with the Dragon Balls out of commision, we still couldn't be certain of our success. We had to stop the other gods from interfering, so I used your body to destroy them all."

"You murdered the Kais of all twelve universes?!" Goku exclaims.

"And without the Supreme Kais," Zamasu says, "It means there are no more destroyers. _We_ are the only gods now. This destruction is unfortunate, but necessary in order to see our grand plan fullied: Project Zero Mortals."

"...Really?" Trunks says in disbelief at the name.

"Oh gee," Raditz says flatly, "I wonder what that's all about? What sort of world would you get with nobody in it?"

"One of undisturbed beauty," Zamasu says, "We will restore the natural order of things that you disgusting mortals so casually disrupt."

"We've already cleansed many planets of the stain of mortals," Black says, "And now, the Earth shall be cleansed. Humans are the worse of all, with all your destructive conflicts, and you even had the nerve to spread it across time. For that reason, we have decided to give you the harshest judgment, one of despair and terror! And now...today, you Saiyans will _die_!"

Once more, the Saiyans and Black transform and engage in battle, with Trunks battling Zamasu and Raditz and Goku fighting Black. From a safe distance, Bulma, Mai and Yajirobe watch in horror as the battle decimates the already dilapidated ruins of West City, with both Black and Zamasu assisting the others, showing teamwork far beyond that of the Saiyans, eventually getting Goku's back to an abandoned building, with Zamasu cornering him.

"I will say this, you can still surprise me, Goku," Zamasu says, "I thought you would have asked by now. Aren't you wondering just what happened to your family?"

"My family?" Goku asks.

"Tell him, Zamasu,' Zamasu says, "Tell him what you did to those he loved."

"It's quite a gripping story," Black says, "Once I took your body...I traveled to your Earth. It was there I found your wife and son...along with curiously, me. Of course it wasn't me, it was you. And first, I did _this_ to you." Black thrusts an energy blade into Goku's stomach, smiling and twisting the blade.

"And...what about my family?" Goku asks weakly.

Black gives a malicious smile to Goku, "I assure you...they suffered greatly before they...expired."

"You...you _monsters_ ," Goku says as familiar feelings begin to surge through him, "You'll pay for this... _you'll pay for this….YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! DAMN YOU ZAMASU,_ _ **NOW I'M MAD!**_ "

With that, Goku pushes the two back, and reaching into his gi, pulls out a Senzu Bean, eating it as his aura expands. Raditz and Trunks stop and watch, and a smile grows across Raditz's face.

"Oh, they've done it now," Raditz says, "They pissed my brother off."

With unrestrained fury, Goku unleashes a massive barrage, fighting both of them off with an almost unnatural ease, with both Zamasu and Black unable to put up any kind of lasting defense against Goku's rage. Raditz grabs Trunks, seeing a major opening as Goku blasts Zamasu away, his attention turning to Black.

"Now, Trunks! Get Zamasu!" Raditz says, rushing to engage Black. "Kakarot, don't forget!" Raditz says as he begins his attack.

"You'll…." Goku says, stopping and shaking his head, "I'll avenge them. All of them!"

"You may be invincible," Trunks says as his sword clashes with Zamasu's own energy blade, "But you're not almighty! My whole life I've only wanted to save people from walking nightmares like you!"

"I'm the nightmare? My dear boy, it was _your_ interference that caused all of this. If you had only allowed Goku to die...well, my other half might not have seen the light, so to speak. And not only that, it was your own arrogance in meddling with time that did this. Only a select few deities can do such a thing, and yet there you were, not even a man grown, selfishly trying to change history for your own benefit!"

"You can call it selfish if you want, I don't care, Zamasu!" Trunks says, but Zamasu flies back, grabbing both Trunks and Raditz while Black watches, satisfied.

"Now, watch what happens, Goku, when mortals stand in willful defiance of the divine," Zamasu says, an evil smile growing across his face.

"No, _you_ watch!" Goku says, giving the capsule a toss, and revealing the small jar. Just then, with everything he has, Raditz pushes back against Zamasu, breaking the hold and freeing himself and Trunks, following up with a solid roundhouse kick right into Zamasu's groin, causing the twisted Supreme Kai to fall to the ground in surprised pain. Goku holds his arms out and yells, " _MAFUBA!"_

Zamasu's eyes go wide as the green, tempest like ki of the _mafuba_ overtakes him, screaming as Goku directs him directly into the jar, placing the seal on it. Raditz smiles and looks up at Black, who's smug and arrogant expression has changed to one of frightening surprise.

"What...what have you done?" Black asks softly. _Where is he?!_

Goku picks up the jar and holds two fingers up to his head and disappears, and then re-appearing next to Bulma, Yajirobe and Mai.

"What the-Goku, how did you do that?!" Mai asks.

"That-that's the trick you used to beat Freeza here," Yajirobe says in surprise, but Goku says nothing as he hands the jar to his wife.

"Hang on to that, keep it safe," Goku says, his voice having none of us usual playfulness or optimism, "It's time to finish this."

Bulma looks at the jar, then at her husband and smiles, "Kick the shit out of him, Son."

"That's the plan," Goku says, using his Instant Transmission again.

"You think that can stop me?!" Black yells, his rage building.

"You've lost your ally, Zamasu," Raditz says, "And he's not coming back! And I've got more bad news for you: Would you happen to know what _these_ are?" Reaching into his battle vest, Raditz produces two yellow Potara earrings. Black's eyes go wide.

"Where did you get those?!" he demands, but Raditz ignores him, and nudges Goku.

"You kept those all this time? Why?" Goku asks his brother.

"I believed we'd get into a situation like this again knowing you, and this is pretty grim so...wanna do it?" Raditz asks, smiling. Goku returns the smile and grabs one of the Potara, putting it on his left ear.

"Don't you dare! You mortals would dare sully the artifacts of the gods?!" Black yells at them.

"Raditz, what are those? They look just like the earrings the Kais wear?" Trunks asks.

"They are, Trunks, but it'd be easier to see what they do then explain," Raditz says, "Stand back."

Trunks does so, and Raditz place his earring onto his right ear. Trunks watches as the two brothers are drawn to each other like magnets, colliding in a brilliant flash of light. As it fades, Trunks gasps as before him stands a being with both the features of Goku and Raditz, stretching out and cracking the knuckles of his hands.

"It's been a while, but it's good to be back," he says. Trunks smiles as he hears both the voices of Goku and Raditz.

"Fusion," Trunks says, "Just like what the kids showed me. So, what do I call you?"

"You can call me... _Raddito!_ " Raddito says confidently, "Raditz and Kakarot, joined once more! And now, we have a little score to settle!"

Black watches, now completely terrified, but to his surprise, Raddito appears right in front of him, grabbing his hand with the Time Ring, "You've been a naughty Kai, Zamasu!" And with that, Raddito begins to crush Black's hand, with Black screaming in absolute agony.

"And that's only a fraction of what I can do!" Raddito says, letting go and flying back a short distance, turning Super Saiyan Blue. "But wait - there's more! _KAIOKEN!_ "

Trunks' eyes go wide as the red aura amplifies around Raddito. Realizing that he's in a dangerous spot, Trunks flies back, joining the onlooking Bulma, Mai and Yajirobe.

"What the hell's going on?!" Yajirobe asks, "I've never seen anything like this! Since when can a Super Saiyan use the Kaioken?!"

"It's fusion," Trunks says, "The two of them literally combined their power into one."

"Just like the kids…" Bulma says, "But I didn't see them do that dumb dance?"

"It's those earrings the Supreme Kais wear," Trunks says, "But look at that...for as strong as Black is...they broke his hand like it was nothing."

The four watch as Raddito begins a truly vicious assault, attacking Black from every angle, breaking through any kind of defense, each blow delivered just a tad below being fatal, smiling all the while.

"You had enough yet?" Raddito yells, continuing the barrage as Black grunts in pain, "What's that? No? Fine then!"

Raddito then flies directly into Black, sending him smashing through numerous abandoned buildings before dropping him down onto the ground. Black barely crawls as Raddito lands, standing over him.

"I'm sure this must feel familiar," Raddito says, "Of course, last time you were on the ground like this...I offered you my hand. Might as well be a sport and do it now!"

And with that, a Spirit Sword flies out of Raddito's right hand, piercing Black right in the stomach, causing the demented being to groan in even more pain. "What? You mean that actually hurts, Zamasu? Imagine that! It's funny, you two came up with your lame 'Zero Mortals' plan. Guess what? Kakarot and Raditz came up with their own, too. We call it the 'Project Zero Zamasu's', and we're making good progress! We're halfway there!" Raddito twists the Spirit Sword some more, his face showing obvious sadistic pleasure in the act.

"Normally, I'd be frightened," Bulma says, "But after everything thing those two have done…"

"You've got that right, Bulma," Yajirobe says, "That bastard deserves even more!"

"Where's all the bravado, Zamasu? Your arrogance? Have you learned an important lesson about mortals yet, or are you too busy dying?" Raddito asks as the Spirit Sword goes away. He grabs Black by the collar, his face pouring blood, obviously completely out of it, "This form takes up a lot of power, and we don't think we can stay like this much longer. Guess that means it's your lucky day."

Raddito holds his right hand in front of Black's face and smiles, "Look at me, Zamasu. Look upon the mortal that is the harbinger of your own demise. See, we know fancy words, too! _Hakai!_ "

Upon hearing that, Black's eyes widen ever so slightly, and lets out a very faint "No," as the energy of destruction overcomes him, his body too battered to even let out a scream as the agonizing power overtakes him. Raddito watches, satisfied as Black disintegrates before him, and just then, Goku and Raditz reappear, the Potara Earrings falling off and shattering.

"What?" Raditz says in surprise, picking them up. He shakes his head but smiles, "Well, I guess they did their job."

Reaching down, Goku picks up the Time Ring, studying it for a moment before saying, "We should give this back to Gowasu. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"You're right," Raditz says as the two fly over to Trunks.

"That was incredible!" Trunks says, "Zamasu and Black...they're really gone, right?"

"Black is," Raditz says.

"Yeah, and as long as Zamasu is in that jar, he's not coming back," Goku says.

"Good," Bulma says, smiling, "You had me worried you two might stay like that forever. Just like the Supreme Kai did."

"Nah," Goku says, "If we were Supreme Kais, then we'd be in trouble, but because we're not, we can only use them for so long before we split"

"You never told me about this part," Trunks says.

"It would have spoiled the surprise," Raditz says, "We needed Zamasu out of the picture first."

"Oh yeah, where did you put the jar, Bulma?" Goku asks. Bulma points down at a small, solid black lockbox, not much larger than a pack of cigarettes.

"I put it in a capsule, then put it in there," she says while Goku taps the box.

"Hey, isn't this that metal you get from Shin?" he asks her, and she nods.

"Yep! Solid klangite," she says.

"Klangite?" Trunks says, looking at it, "Are you sure that'll hold it? I mean, that nobody can get into it?"

Goku smiles, "Not even the Z-Sword can cut through it, Trunks."

Trunks nods, "I'll trust you then. Although, I do have any idea. One extra safety measure, just to be sure. You guys have to take the time machine back, right? Why not leave the key here, in this time?"

Raditz and Bulma look at one another, and smile, "That's not a bad idea," Raditz says, "We'll put that jar somewhere insanely hard to find, I think. Like a black hole or something. I wish I could see the look on the face of whoever's crazy enough to retrieve it when they realize the key is in the future!"

"I trust you guys can figure something out," Trunks says, "Mom, Raditz, Goku...I really can't thank you all enough for what you've done."

"What _we_ ' _ve_ done, Trunks," Raditz says, "Without your help, we would have died."

Understanding, Trunks smiles and nods, and then, looking at them, "I guess that leaves a question of what do we do with the time machine."

"I think you should hang on to it, Trunks," Goku says, "Lord Beerus really isn't too happy about Bulma having one."

"Yeah, but what Beerus doesn't know-" Bulma begins to say, but Raditz cuts her off.

"No, Kakarot is right, Bulma," Raditz says, "That time machine never belonged with us. It was built to save my brother's life, and it's done that...twice."

"Well, I guess I can always build a new one," Bulma says, "I suppose I have to do it sooner or later."

"Besides," Goku says, "How else is Trunks supposed to visit without it?"

Trunks smiles, "With what you've shown me and knowing now that I have still have a lot of work to do, no offense, but I... _hope_...I don't have to."

"Uh, guys?" Yajirobe speaks up, "I hate to burst your bubble, but there's something important you're forgetting."

"What's that?" Goku asks, while Raditz give Yajirobe a concerned look.

"Normally there's a thing known as a 'victory celebration'," he says.

Everyone laughs, "Good point," Goku says. Together, the five begin walking back into the subway.

As news of the defeat of both Black and Zamasu reached the surviving humans, for the first time in years, they smiled and began looking to the future with genuine hope and optimism. Refreshments are served, with everyone hailing the heroics of Goku, Raditz and Trunks, even though all three were quite modest, earning even more love from the survivors at their sheer humility.

Early the next morning, a crowd gathered to wish Goku, Raditz and Bulma farewell as Trunks made what everyone was hoping would be the last trip into the past.

***

"Hey, look!" Goten said, taking a break from fighting Ranch as he pointed above the Capsule Corporation courtyard. Sure enough, the time machine appeared, and gently descended, and Goku, Bulma, Trunks and Raditz climbed out.

"Mom, how'd it go?" Goten asks, giving her a hug.

"Oh, you'll find out soon, honey," Bulma says, "I have to make a phone call." They watch as Bulma, with a very determined look and walk, storms into Capsule Corporation.

"I suppose I should get going," Trunks says, "I don't want to make a bigger deal than I have to about this."

"No, stay for a little bit," Raditz says, "I'm sure there's a few farewells that people would like to give you. Nobody thought they'd see you again, and in spite of everything, it was a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah, what's the hurry?" Goku asks, "I'd say you've earned a little R&R."

"I don't know," Trunks says, "My world has a lot of work to do. We rebuilt after the Androids, we can rebuild after Black."

"Hmmph," a voice says, and together the three turn to see Vegeta, arms crossed, looking at them, a somewhat smug look on his face, "I take it you managed to solve your little problem. Let me guess, those two did all the fighting?"

"Actually Vegeta," Goku says, "Trunks held his own. Black was quite a fighter, but he easily handled Zamasu."

"I wasn't talking to _you_ , Kakarot," Vegeta says, and he slowly walks forward, looking Trunks dead in the eye. The two stare at each other for what seems like an eternity.

"I'm not trying to impress you anymore, Dad," Trunks finally says, "I don't care what you think about me. All I care about is defending my world."

Vegeta looks at his son, and motions to him, and, walking forward, he whispers in Trunks' ear. Trunks' expression changes to one of surprise, and then he steps back. "Remember," Vegeta says, " _No limits_."

"I will, Father," Trunks says.

A moment later, Bulma comes out, smiling, "Well, that settles that. You sure you don't want to stay, Trunks?"

"I really don't want to upset Lord Beerus again," Trunks says.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Bulma says, "Son, can I have a word?"

"Sure," Goku says as Bulma pulls him away. They watch as he listens to her, and suddenly teleports away.

"Where did he-?" Raditz asks, but Bulma only smiles.

"You'll see, Raditz," she says.

"Bulma, a moment," Vegeta says to her. She looks at Vegeta with obvious disdain and sighs as he leads her away from Raditz and Trunks.

 _Vegeta wanted nothing to do with any of this at all,_ Raditz thinks, _Why now is he suddenly so interested, now that the battle is over? Was he thinking he'd go along if there was to be another round?_

"Come on, tell us!" Goten says, pulling on Future Trunks, but he only smiles at him.

"Geez, Goten, give it a rest," Ranch says, "Sometimes you make it hard to remember you're as smart as Gohan."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goten asks.

"Duh, it's obvious," Kid Trunks says, "If they got their butts kicked, they wouldn't be so happy."

"You're sure?" Goten asks, while Ranch only shrugs.

"You're hopeless, Goten," she says.

A moment later, Goku returns, and with him is Gohan, wearing his orange gi. Trunks smiles as he sees him.

"Hey, Trunks!" Gohan says, going up to him and giving him a brotherly hug, "Dad says you guys really stuck it to Black, huh?"

"Well, Raditz and your father did most of the work," Trunks says, "But yeah, Black's gone."

"And you're not staying long, right?" Gohan says, "That's a shame. Here...there's something I want you to have."

Gohan pulls out a small capsule, and gives a toss, revealing a small suitcase. He opens it and pulls out a grey jacket, and tosses it to Trunks, who examines it. He smiles as a tear falls from his eye.

"This is… my jacket, Gohan," Trunks says.

"Yeah, it didn't seem right for me to wear it," Gohan says, "I want you to have it, Trunks. After everything you've done for us, it's a small thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Trunks says, putting the jacket back in the capsule and pocketing it. The two half-brothers hug.

Just then, a bright beam surges down to the Earth, and with a crash, everyone covers their eyes.

"See, what did I tell you mortals?" Beerus' voice rings out, "Nothing to worry about."

As the dust from the impact slowly clears, Bulma angrily walks up to Beerus, "Nothing to worry about?! Your little 'theory' amount to jack crap, Lord Beerus! Both Black and Zamasu were still alive!"

"Hmm," Beerus says plainly, "I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of that?! You seemed pretty damned sure of it yesterday!" Bulma yells. Beerus only shrugs.

"A destroyer must never display any kind of doubt, Bulma," Beerus says simply, "Besides, I did my part in saving the universe from Zamasu and Black. What about the rest of you?"

"Here," Raditz says, walking forward and holding up the lockbox, presenting it to Whis.

"Why, a klangite lockbox," Whis says.

"Yes," Raditz says, "Inside that is a capsule, and within the capsule is the jar we sealed Zamasu in."

"He's still alive?" Beerus asks, and Raditz nods.

"Well, he _is_ immortal, Lord Beerus," Raditz says.

"We oughta let him out just so I can destroy him," Beerus says.

"I'm afraid not, Lord Beerus," Whis says, "The power of the Super Dragon Balls may have made him immune to virtually all forms of destruction. I do know one way we could handle him, but…"

"No!" Beerus says immediately, "That's a really bad idea, Whis!"

Whis laughs while Trunks only looks confused.

"Why?" he asks. Gohan comes up to him and begins to whisper.

"They're talking about a guy named Grand Zeno. He's the ruler of all the universes, and all the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais become _very_ nervous around him. I bet that's who Whis is talking about. Before you ask...the Zeno seems a little bit like a spoiled child."

"Then...if word got about about time travel and a corrupt Kai…" Trunks whispers back, and Gohan nods.

"It would all be for nothing, Trunks," Gohan says.

"I also have this," Raditz says, holding up Black's Time Ring, "Black is gone."

"Ah, good work," Whis says, "I must know how you pulled that off."

"Nothing a pair of Potara Earings and a trick Kakarot learned from Lord Beerus couldn't handle," Raditz says.

"Trick, what trick?" Beerus says, but then he catches on, "Ah. Damn, your brother learns way too fast, Saiyan."

"Anyway," Raditz says, "I'd appreciate it if you could somehow pass this on to Gowasu. It does belong to him, afterall."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Whis says, accepting the time ring and the lockbox, "What about the key to this? I trust you have a safe place for it?"

"Actually, we thought about that," Trunks says, "We decided it'd be best if I took the key with me, back to the future."

"Excellent idea," Whis says, "Anybody that would want, for whatever twisted reason, to release Zamasu would certainly have their work cut out for them."

"Well, I'd say that wraps everything up very nicely," Beerus says, and turning to Bulma, adds, "Now, there's the little matter of 'services rendered'."

Bulma sighs and produces a capsule, "One microwave and a stockpile of instant food, just add water."

"Instant, eh?" Beerus says, "Like those cup noodles?"

"And more," Bulma says as Beerus grabs it.

"Well, alright then," Beerus says, "Whis, what do you say we go take a look and what's in here?"

"As you say, Lord Beerus," Whis says, and turning to Goku and Raditz, "You two know how to reach me. Take a little time off and relax, you've had quite the adventure. We can pick up whenever you want."

"You bet," Goku says, and everyone watches as Beerus and Whis depart.

"He didn't even say anything to me," Trunks says.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Goku says, "Around him, you probably want to stay low on his radar."

"That's true," Trunks says, "I suppose I should probably get back as well."

"Wait, Trunks," Bulma says, coming forward. She gives him a motherly peck on the cheek and hands him a notebook and a small case that has the Capsule Corps logo on it, "My...er, your mom's notes on the time machine. In case you ever have to make some repairs. Also, a little gift to help you guys get back on your feet."

Trunks smiles, "Thanks, Mom. And everyone else...thank you. Thanks to all of you, my world has hope once again. I want to say I hope to see all of you again one day, but uh-"

"You can always aim for a casual visit," Gohan says, and Trunks smiles.

"Maybe one day," Trunks says, heading to the time machine. Everyone watches as the time machine lifts off, and Trunks returns once more to his timeline. Slowly, everyone begins to leave, with only Raditz, Goku and Vegeta remaining. Slowly Vegeta approaches Raditz and slaps him on the shoulder, a smug look on his face. Raditz looks into his eyes and is shocked to see the determined and malicious look in them.

"You," Vegeta says, "Meet me on the beach tomorrow at dawn. Come alone."

Raditz says nothing as Vegeta walks away. Finally, Goku breaks the silence.

"What do you think that's about?" Goku asks.

"...A reckoning," Raditz says, "One seventeen years in the making." 

At roughly four in the morning, Raditz woke, and quietly went about his normal morning routine, not wanting to wake Launch, Ranch, Daikon, or Muuli. But to his surprise, as he entered the kitchen, the lights turned on with his family sitting around the table.

"Going somewhere, dear?" Launch says, looking at him, "You usually don't wear your battle vest for farm work."

"I was feeling nostalgic," Raditz says, heading over to the coffee maker. He doesn't even try to make eye contact with her.

"Your brother called me last night," Launch says, "He said something about you and Vegeta this morning."

"That…" Raditz says, stopping himself.

"You're going to fight him, aren't you, Papa?" Ranch says. Raditz turns around and looks at her.

"I don't know," Raditz says.

"Liar," Launch says with a smile, which quickly turns into a frown, "Why though?"

"It's not my idea," Raditz says, "For a while Vegeta and I stayed out of each other's way. He did his thing and I did mine. Then Beerus and Whis showed up, and he's been a thorn in my side ever since."

"Trunks says that ever since we got back from Potaufeu, he's been acting strange," Ranch says.

"He thinks that just because he can beat up a cheap copy, he's ready for the real thing, that's all," Raditz says, "If Vegeta wants to pick a fight, then he's really lost his mind."

"You can win, right?" Launch says .

"Of course Dad can win!" Ranch says, "Vegeta's not even a Super Saiyan God!"

"It's not about winning," Raditz says quietly, and he sits down, holding Launch's hand with his right hand, "Vegeta, well...Vegeta's had a chip on his shoulder ever since he first saw your uncle and saw me in league with him. After Cell, and Buu...I thought that was the end of it. That we could have peace. But now...he wants nothing to do with me, and when he does, he delights in knowing that it makes me uncomfortable. If he has to learn the hard way to live and let live, so be it."

They watch as Raditz produces the last Senzu Bean from his jacket and eats it, "But don't worry," he says, "Everything will be okay, I promise."

Raditz landed at the beach south of West City, and sure enough, he saw Vegeta, facing the water, the Saiyan Prince wearing his dark blue training suit. Raditz took a deep breath and began walking forward, but just as he opened his mouth, he felt something. Without turning, he simply whispered, " _Kakarot_."

Goku tapped his brother on the shoulder, and Raditz turned. "You shouldn't be here."

"I just want to watch, that's all," Goku says. Raditz sighs but gives a nod, and then, looking at Vegeta, calls out.

"Alright, what's this about, Vegeta?" he asked. Turning, Vegeta wore a smile on his face, but then quickly scowled.

"What's that idiot doing here?" Vegeta says.

"I only want to see what you're up to, Vegeta," Goku says. Vegeta glares at Goku, but then finally speaks.

"Fine, but you better not interfere, Kakarot," Vegeta says, " _I mean it_."

The three Saiyans stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, but then Raditz up.

"Well, Vegeta?" Raditz asks.

Vegeta gives Raditz an unsettling grin, and then motions down the beach. Goku and Raditz turn, seeing a strange, treaded, tank like vehicle making its way towards them, and, instead of a normal turret, in its place are two dishes.

"What the hell is that?" Raditz asks, and Goku shrugs. They watch as Vegeta flies up into the air, and the tank's dishes follow. Then then shield their eyes as two bright green beams begin emitting from the dishes, hitting Vegeta dead on. Vegeta begins to laugh.

 _Oh, it has been far too long_ , Vegeta thinks to himself. He slowly begins to groan in pain, and Raditz and Goku watch as slowly, Vegeta's muscles begin to grow.

"What's going on?" Goku asks. Raditz shakes his head in disbelief.

"He's...transforming," Raditz says. They continue to watch, as a tail reforms from Vegeta's backside, and slowly, his body takes on ape like features, and he begins to grow in size, slowly but surely turning into a Great Ape. Vegeta gives out a howling, deafening scream, as his fur begins to turn golden.

"I am the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta yells, "The primal mind would never overtake my own reason!"

Vegeta gives out another massive yell, as blinding light overtakes Goku and Raditz, and as it fades, they gasp as the sight before them: Vegeta, his hair longer and his training shirt ripped, his body covered with red, ape-like fur, with unsettling piercing golden eyes.

"Finally, I have ascended," Vegeta says, his voice somewhat calmer, but oddly more primal, "I have found a new power of my own, Raditz. Now, know your place under your Prince!"

"What...is this?" Raditz asks, "That power…"

"It's...it's like Super Saiyan 3, only much more intense," Goku says, "If I had to guess, I'd say this is 'Super Saiyan 4'."

"Call it whatever you want," Vegeta says, "You both know it's an incredible leap."

"So this is why you brought me out here, Vegeta? To show off?"

Vegeta laughs and shakes his head, "You're a fool if you think that's the only reason. You know why you're here, Raditz."

Raditz says nothing as he flies up, meeting Vegeta face to face, and powers up to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Fighting me is pointless, Vegeta," Raditz says, "What else do you have left to prove?"

"Pointless? Don't make me laugh Raditz," Vegeta sneers, "Every time that stupid cat and his ridiculous blue attendant arrive, you and your idiot of a brother get all giddy like a dog waiting for a treat! You know what it does to me? It brings back memories of pain and humiliation, Raditz! Of when my own father, the King of All Saiyans, had to grovel like a worm just to appease Beerus! And what do the two of you do after I grovel, just as my father did? You two show up and find some stupid way to placate him, with no kowtowing at all! 'Oh, but that moron in orange is the one I saw in my dream!' Please! I watched as my birthright was destroyed by Freeza. I watched as my destiny to be the one to rise up and avenge our race was taken away by some fool that didn't even know his own people. I watched as the new Saiyan race grew, rising to glory that's only been told about in obscure legends. I _watched_ , Raditz, when it should have been me, Vegeta, the Prince, _no_ , the KING of All Saiyans leading us back to glory, not two low-level halfwits! You both found the power of the gods, and now you both play with that power as if it's a slow Tuesday! You denied me my vengeance for my father and for my entire race! And now, you will PAY, FOR ALL OF IT, RADITZ!"

"This is peace time, for crying out loud, Vegeta!" Raditz yells, "You should be trying to leave your mark with us, not moping around like some angsty teenager that didn't get their way. And trust me, I would know! You could've joined our battle against the Sixth Universe, hell, you would have done well in it! They had a creep that looked and acted just like Freeza, and your stupid vendetta would have be satisfied! Where were you when Kakarot and I were saving existence from the clutches of Zamasu? You were sitting here whining! You couldn't even bother preparing your own son for that fight!"

"Shut up, don't talk about my son!" Vegeta snaps, and with that, he flies forward, unleashing an onslaught of punches and kicks that catch Raditz off guard from the sheer intensity of them.

 _Damn it,_ , Raditz thinks, _I've grown too used to fighting Kakarot, he's not nearly as vicious!_

Goku watches the fight in awe, on one hand proud to see Vegeta's achievement, on the other horrified that he might have to watch his brother die. A moment later, a hand taps his face, and he turns around to see Bulma, wearing a combat hat and goggles.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?!" Goku asks.

"Who do you think built that thing for Vegeta?" she replies.

"What is that? What have you done?"Goku asks her.

"Oh, just an idea he wouldn't shut up about. It's a Blutz Wave Emitter," she says, "The damn thing's useless now, the firing circuit got fused and a few more parts blew out."

"Did you know he was planning _this_?" Goku asks his wife. Bulma shakes her head.

"No! He came to my dad with the idea when you guy were training to fight those androids. We had a few setbacks but kept at it, it was an interesting puzzle. I thought he wanted to just show off for you guys, he'd have to be nuts to fight you."

"Oh, Bulma," Goku says, shaking his head and he watches the fight continue. Raditz is purely on the defensive, making no attacks at all, but providing a stalwart obstacle in spite of the sheer power Vegeta's putting out.

"We don't have to do this, Vegeta! Just let all of it go, please! Trunks doesn't need to deal with this!" Raditz pleads. _Please, Vegeta, don't make me kill you._

"I don't care what Trunks thinks," Vegeta yells, "And by the way, I don't want that _trash_ you call a daughter anywhere near my son again!"

Raditz yells, his aura growing to an enormous size, and gives a punch that sends Vegeta flying back across the horizon. With another huge yell, Raditz fires off a God Weekend at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes go wide as the beam homes in on him, but he smiles.

" _FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"_ Vegeta yells, as a green energy wave fires out of his right hand, and slowly he begins pushing back as the beams collides. On the ground, Goku and Bulma watch as the two Saiyans slowly get closer and closer to each other, eventually getting within ten feet of each other.

"Ah, Raditz!" Vegeta yells out, "This power is great and ultimate! Yours was undeserved, mine was!" With a furious scream, Vegeta pushes the rest his power into the Final Shine Attack, and a moment later, Goku grabs Bulma and throws her to the ground, covering her body as a massive explosion rocks the area in a blinding white light. As it fades, Goku stands, pulling Bulma up.

"Ho...ly…. _shit_ ," Bulma says in shock. She sees Goku wearing a worried expression on his face, "Son, what is it?"

"I...I can't sense their energy," Goku says solemnly, "Come on, we have to find them."

"Here," Bulma says, pulling out a capsule. She walks towards the water and gives it toss, revealing a small motor boat. The two are silent as they climb in and begin combing the water for the pair. Twenty minutes later, the boat stops as Goku sights the Vegeta and Raditz, barely alive, both back in their normal forms.

"Do you have any Senzu Beans?" Bulma asks Goku, who shakes his head, "No, we used them against Black. Get us back to land, Bulma."

Inside a guest room at Capsule Corporation, Raditz and Vegeta are put into beds at opposite ends, while outside, their families, as well as Nappa, both sit, quietly waiting. As time passes, Vegeta opens his eyes, and, saying nothing, looks over to see Raditz, sleeping. The Prince looks out the window, quietly looking at the night sky. As the sun rises, he hears a cough, and turns, to see Raditz, now waking. Raditz smiles as Vegeta.

"You see, Prince. It doesn't matter what class you belong to. Any being has the potential to become stronger than what destiny provides them. Kakarot proved that to you years ago, and I proved it to you now. _Anything is possible_."

Vegeta's mouth drops a bit, stunned by this, but he turns and says nothing. The pair are silent as they continue to rest, while Vegeta contemplates what Raditz says.

 _He's right_ , Vegeta thinks to himself.

A few days later, a large barbeque is held outside in the Capsule Corporation courtyard, with nearly all the old friends of Goku and Bulma present, although notably absent is 17. There's much merriment as games and food is served, while Vegeta mans the grills, and to the surprise of everyone, seems to be in a much more social mood.

"More burgers are coming up, who's next?" Vegeta yells out. At a table, sitting with his brother, Launch and Bulma, Raditz stands up. Goku gives him a concerned look.

"It's fine, Kakarot," Raditz says, as he steps over to a cooler and pulls out a bottle of beer. He makes his way to the grill, dodging a game of tag being played by Marron, Daikon and Muuli, and stops.

"Four, please," Raditz says. Vegeta looks at Raditz and nods as he places the patties on the bun, "You want a beer, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looks at the bottle being offered, and takes it. "Thanks," he says, turning back to the grill as Raditz grabs the burgers. A moment later, Vegeta calls out, "Trunks, come here, you too."

Raditz stops and turns as both Trunks and Ranch make their way over. Curiously, he watches.

"If you two want to play together, or hang out," Vegeta says,"...It's fine by me."

"You mean it, Dad?" Trunks asks in surprise as Raditz smiles. Vegeta nods, and the two run off happily, and behind a tree, Trunks gives Ranch a peck on the cheek. Raditz laughs as he sits back down.

"So, it seems those two finally buried the hatchet," Beerus says, reclining by a swimming a pool as he sips on a cocktail.

"It's about time if you ask me," Whis says, "Raditz may have learned how to relax his fighting style, but there still still a subtle tension there. Hopefully this will relieve that. By the way, how is that?"

"Oh, this?" Beerus says, taking a sip, "It's the oddest thing. Some kind of distilled molasses and a soft drink."

"I've never known you to drink, Lord Beerus," Whis says.

"Eh, what's it matter. It'd take a lot for a destroyer just to get a buzz," Beerus says.

Vegeta smiles as he pulls out a large slab of ribs and begins coating it, taking satisfaction with each brush.

"You gonna make more, Dad?" a familiar voice says. Vegeta stops as a chill runs down his spine, and he turns around. Much to his surprise, he finds himself face to face with Trunks, his son from the future.

"Trunks?!" Vegeta says, looking down. He notices the clothing Trunks is wearing: A blue and black striped collar, no shirt, and blue pants. To Trunks' side stands Whis.

"I...what?!" Vegeta says, shocked. Future Trunks smiles as Vegeta and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Raditz says, noticing the sight, and slowly, everyone stops as they see Future Trunks coming forward.

"Uh...Lord Beerus?" Whis says.

"What?" Beerus says, opening his eyes. "What is he doing here?!"

Beerus does a double take, noticing the Whis following Future Trunks.

"Whis, but you're…" Beerus says, turning to his side, and sure enough, Whis is there.

"My, this is interesting," Whis says, "It seems there's an unexpected guest."

"What in creation is going on?" Beerus asks, completely flabbergasted.

"It's good to see all of you again," Future Trunks says, while the Future Whis makes his way towards Beerus and bows.

"It is good to be in your presence once more, Lord Beerus," he says.

"Can someone explain?" Beerus asks, shocked, "Is that cat and pig pulling some kind of practical joke?"

"Hey, we're right over here, you know!" Oolong shouts out, with Puar by his side.

"If they're there, then…" Beerus says.

"I believe I can explain," Both Whis' say in unison, and then let out the same laugh.

"I called in favor from an old friend of mine," Future Trunks says, "I don't have long, but I just wanted to say 'hi'. The last time you guys saw me was a couple days ago, but for me, well...it's been a very long time."

"As luck would have it," Future Whis explains, "The Grand Minister became aware of the lack of Supreme Kais and Destroyers in the universe, and so he sought out strong volunteers from each universe to fulfill some of the roles. Lord Trunks here is the destroyer of the Seventh Universe."

"Well, 'Destroyer' is just a title," Future Trunks says.

" _Lord_ Trunks?!" Nappa asks in shock. Everyone surrounds Trunks, barraging him with questions, while he only smiles.

"That kid...a destroyer god," Beerus says, "Not bad. How's it feel?"

"It took a little bit of getting used to, at first," Future Trunks says, "But luckily, Whis here is a good teacher. I quickly understood how those two managed to achieve such strength. But don't worry guys. This is only a friendly visit. Like I said, an old friend of mine decided to let me bend the rules a bit."

"Must be some friend," Goku says, "Hey, you want to have a quick match?"

"I'm afraid that would be ill advised," both Whis's say at the same time, then laugh in unison.

"As interesting as it'd be to see you fight another God of Destruction," Beerus begins, "It'd put this entire planet, possibly the galaxy at risk. I'd hate to see my favorite snack bar turned into an asteroid field."

"You're no fun, Lord Beerus," Goku says, hanging his head.

"I'll take a rain check," Future Trunks says, "Maybe a few years from now, at least for you guys. For me, it'll probably be another few million years or so."

"A few million...but you look almost the same?" Goku asks.

"Gods don't age, Goku," Beerus says, "A destroyer remains, physically at least, in the prime of his life until he is no longer a God of Destruction."

"Explain your brother, then," Raditz says with a smirk. Beerus only sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I just wanted you guys to know...everything turns out okay. For me, at least," Trunks says, "And I wanted to thank you guys. All of you. Without your help, the Seventh Universe wouldn't be thriving, and who knows what Zamasu and Black would have done to everything else."

"And on that note," the Future Whis says, "I'm afraid we must be going. Our method of time travel is a little different, but to quote one of your Earth films, 'The clock in San Dimas is always running.' We mustn't keep the destroyer of the Eleventh Universe waiting."

"Ah," Raditz says, while Goku tries to comprehend what the Future Whis has said.

"The Eleventh Universe?" Goku asks, while Trunks smiles.

"Just a friendly contest," Trunks says, "He's a very powerful warrior, like you guys, with a strong sense of justice."

"Sounds like you made a friend," Raditz says.

"Sort of," Future Trunks says, "Anyway, time for me to get going. Whis?"

"At once, Lord Trunks," Future Whis says, and looking at Beerus, "I do hope to one day be in your presence again, Lord Beerus."

"Wait," Vegeta says, stepping forward and looking at Trunks. He smiles at his son, and to the surprise of everyone, including Trunks, gives him a hug, "I'm proud of you, Trunks. You've done very well."

"Thanks, Dad," Future Trunks says, slightly embarrassed.

They watch as Future Whis and Trunks disappear back through time.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Whis says, standing up, "My lord?"

"Hmmph," Beerus says, "Job opens up and that kid just snatches it right up. Still, good for him, he seemed like a nice kid. I'm sure his heart is in the right place."

"That's pretty weird, coming from you," Bulma says, "You make it sound like you destroy on a whim."

"Each destroyer has their reasons," Beerus says, "And I'll be the first to admit that his motivations would be purer than mine. By the way, it's bad manners to question a destroyer's motivations, Bulma."

"Whatever," Bulma says, "I'm done trying to figure out gods."

"Well, I'd say there's been plenty of excitement today," Beerus says, "Whis?"

"As you wish," Whis says, "Just let us know when you wish to continue your training, Goku."

"You bet," Goku says, and everyone watches as Whis and Beerus take off.

Away from everyone, Trunks and Ranch sit, smiling at each other. Blushing, Trunks looks away, and quickly builds up the courage to speak.

"So uh...there's this new movie coming out Friday. It's supposed to be _really_ scary. I was uh...wondering, if you want to…"

"Yes?" Ranch says, grinning, clearly enjoying the discomfort Trunks is in.

"If you wanted to...you know, go see it," Trunks says.

"Only on one condition," Ranch says, "We leave Goten behind."

"You mean like a d-d-d…." Trunks says, stammering. Ranch grins.

"Yes. Exactly," she says, and leaning forward, she gives him a peck on the cheek. Trunks' eyes go wide, and together, hand in hand, they watch as the sun sets over West City.

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _What is meant to be just a social visit turns into something with far reaching implications: The Tournament of Power, a grand battle royale in the ultimate fight of universal survival. How will Goku and his friends rise to meet this new challenge against warriors they didn't even know exist? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Gathering!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

Well, I'm pleased that I got this one out a _lot_ faster. So, first things first. Originally, Vegeta and Goku made three trips into the future, with two of them ending in disaster, and of course the whole finale leading to Future Zeno erasing Infinite Zamasu etc. The presence of Raditz changes that dynamic a lot here, since he's a lot more cautious than Vegeta, and much less egotistical. Raditz enjoys a good fight, but he also understands the sheer danger certain situations can provide. He had no problem taking out Buu before he became Kid Buu, and thanks to his doing, he made sure Goku brought along not only the Senzu Beans, but also the right container to perform the _mafuba_ and make it stick.

The brutal beatdown of Black, on the other hand, wasn't something that I originally thought up, but I just had this image in my head of the Spirit Sword, and thinking how similar it was to what Black and Zamasu would do, especially given Black's habit of impaling people. Thought it would add a bit of twisted irony to the finale. Also, some of you may wonder just how Raddito knows _hakai_. Well...there's precedent. Goku learned the Kamehameha after seeing Master Roshi do it; Goku learned to fly after seeing Tien and Chiaotzu do it, etc. Goku is a very fast learner, and he usually only has to see a technique once to get it down. After witnessing Beerus do it to Zamasu, he picked it up pretty fast, and the immense energy of Raddito allowed the technique to be performed. I have plans for this as well, it's not just a cool thing I decided to throw in to give Black the proper send off he deserves since Future Zeno is out of the question here.

Of course, this does change things up in the next three chapters, but don't you worry about that!

And of course, we finally have the grand showdown between Vegeta and Raditz. This was the final battle between the two, and now they've managed to finally settle their differences, with Vegeta accepting that sometimes you just have to left go and live in the moment. Yep, Vegeta's done being a dick to Raditz, and is now willing to actually work with him once more.

I can see how some of you might object to Super Saiyan 4 showing up; well, to be fair, it was MasakoX's idea, and I have been hinting at this ever since chapter six or seven. According to sources, Super Saiyan 4 is about 4,000 times stronger than the base power level. At this point...I don't have a clue what power levels are anymore, Super kind of tossed them out the window, _**so for the purposes of this story**_ , we'll say it's on par with Super Saiyan Blue. And it will be Vegeta's thing in the upcoming chapters. There _won't_ be a Super Saiyan Five, though, but we may see some improvements to the form.

And finally...meet the new God of Destruction, Lord Trunks! The 'favor' that Trunks mentioned was actually from Chronoa, whom some of you may know as the Supreme Kai of Time. From the perspective of GoD Trunks and Whis, Trunks has been in that role for something like 75 million years by the time he returned to say hi. I thought it would be a great send off to the character, as well as the fact that since this version is from WAY the hell in the future, it leaves a window open should the manga or any future incarnation of Dragon Ball bring back Future Trunks. As for the GoD of Universe 11, I'm not quite sure if it's Toppo or Jiren; we won't be seeing them in any case, and while Jiren was basically the first choice for Belmod/Vermoud as successor, and I really can't see Black taking down either Toppo, Belmod or Jiren, I'm going to chalk this up as whichever one you see in your mind fitting the role. For as strong as Black was, he didn't approach GoD levels, and considering that Toppo can become one at will, and we _know_ Jiren's stronger than one, once they took out Cai, the Supreme Kai of Universe 11, I don't think Black or Zamasu stuck around long to find out who'd take up the mantle. I'll leave that one open to whoever you, in your head-canon of this story, decides. I like the idea of both of them in that role.

SO….now begins the fun part. The Tournament of Power! This one _might_ take a while, although I'm going to promise you that while some elements will be consistent with what we've seen already - it's going to be different in quite a few ways.

As always, thanks for sticking with me through this part. If you have any questions etc, just hit me up, I'm always happy to answer them, even if they're spoilers.


	17. Chapter 17

**DRAGON BALL C PART XVII: THE GATHERING**

" _Time has come, I'm ready to go,_

 _Venturing into the unknown,_

 _Fires inside me must be unleashed._

 _People talkin' nonsense all day,_

' _Chinpukan' that's all they can say_

 _I can't get no satisfaction."_

\- Dragon Ball Super

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _The battles against Goku Black and Zamasu continued, as at first, the combined efforts of Goku, Raditz and Trunks were no match for Black's sheer strength and Zamasu's invincibility. Making a tactical retreat, the trio regrouped for a rematch, and once again ventured into the future, where the battle was final and decisive: The_ mafuba _, an ancient, seldom used technique sealed Zamasu away for eternity, and with great foresight, Raditz brought along the Potara Earrings, merging once more with Goku to create the being known as Raddito. Raddito's strength overwhelmed Black, who was finished off with the power of Destruction, right before the Potara Earrings shattered. Goku, Raditz, Trunks and Bulma then returned to their own time, where Trunks said his farewells and left. It was then that Vegeta approached Raditz with only a cryptic sentence to meet the next morning alone._

 _It was then that Vegeta revealed he had found a new awesome power, one that Goku had dubbed "Super Saiyan 4", and he unleashed it against Raditz. In the end, the fight was inconclusive, but Vegeta had finally realized that his grudge against his former comrade was pointless, and slowly the wound between the two had begun to heal. At a party not too long after, they received two unusual visitors: Trunks and Whis, both from several million years in the future, with Vegeta's own son known the God of Destruction in his timeline. Amazed to see one of their own reach such divine fights, they bid their old friend farewell, and looked forward to their next challenge and adventure. But little did they realize, the ultimate challenge was brewing._

 **GRAND ZENO'S PALACE**

Nervously, one of Grand Zeno's guards reached forward to make a move, his hand shaking in total fear as he flicked a marble towards one of the Omni-King's own, the small collision causing Zeno's to disintegrate.

"Hmmm," Zeno quietly hummed, flicking one his marbles into the guard's, causing a chain reaction and several other marbles to disintegrate as well.

"Excellent shot, G-G-Grand Zeno," the guard said.

"Mm-hmmm," Zeno said, "I'm bored, you can go away now."

Raising his left arm, a white glow came out, and before the guard could protest, he disappeared.

"So bored…" Zeno says to himself.

***

"Come on, Kakarot, these things aren't going to pick themselves!" Raditz yells out, grabbing the leaf of a carrot and giving it a good pull.

"I don't know why you have to be such a stick in the mud about not using our powers for this," Goku complains as he pulls up a cabbage, "We could get it done in no time!"

"I've told you a hundred times, it's more rewarding this way!" Raditz says.

"I don't know, they pay us the same," Goku says.

"We both know that's not what I mean!" Raditz replied, pulling several more vegetables out of the ground. Goku stopped and watched as his brother put them into two different crates.

"Hey, why's that one have a 'W' on it?" Goku asked.

"It's for Whis," Raditz says, "He asked me to bring some by sometime. We've been holding him over for a while now, but this is for something special."

"Oh yeah?" Goku asks.

"Well, it's been pretty quiet lately, not that I'm complaining about the peace. First we had to deal with Freeza, then that ridiculous feud between Beerus and his brother, and so on. And sure, things may have been dark, but we always rose to the challenge."

"You make it sound like you're bored," Goku says.

Raditz shrugs, "In a way, I am. We're warriors, not farmers. But...I've thought a lot about that Cabba kid from the Sixth Universe, and his invitation to visit Planet Sadala sometime. I'd like to see it with my own eyes some day."

"And maybe fight some different Saiyans?" Goku asks.

"Maybe, I don't know," Raditz says.

Goku smiles as he thinks about it, "You know, I'd like to get another shot against Hit. This time on our own terms. We'd be able to push our limits as far as we can!"

"You're still on about that?" Raditz asks, "Why not just pay him to come here and fight you?"

Goku laughs, "I gotta be rich first, Raditz. And that won't happen as a farmer."

Raditz' jaw drops, "Kakarot, you _are_ rich!"

"No I'm not," Goku says.

"Did you hit your head again?!" Raditz asks, "Bulma and her family are the richest people on the planet! That includes you!"

"You sure about that?" Goku asks.

"Sure? Of course I'm sure, she's been patenting designs from the Freeza Forces for years now! Don't you notice how your house is bigger than almost everyone else's?!"

"Huh…" Goku says, "I guess I just never did..."

Raditz shakes his head, "Good thing I'm around to do the thinking. Come on, let's go. Penguin Village will get us a good price for these."

"Huh," Goku says, "Why does that place sound so familiar…?"

***

"And left!" Mai yelled out, while Pilaf, Shu and a very pregnant Maron stretched their arms out, "And right!"

Landing in the courtyard, Raditz and Goku watched for a moment and then laughed.

"It's hard to believe there's another one on the way," Raditz says, "Ranch told me that she's due any time now."

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl…" Goku says as he approaches them.

"We'll find out soon," Raditz says, "I'm going to call Whis, Kakarot."

"Gotcha," Goku said, making his way to Maron as Raditz entered Capsule Corporation, "Hey, Maron! How's it going?"

"Oh, this little one's a lot like her daddy," Maron says, "Always fighting!"

"'Her'? So it's going to be a girl?" Goku asks.

"I hope so, I already had a boy," Maron says, "I love Trunks, but boys are just...well...girls seem easier. Like Ranch, she listens to Raditz."

"Have you thought up a name yet?" Goku asks.

"No, but I'm sure Bulma can help me with that," Maron says.

"Say, where's Vegeta, anyway?" Goku asks.

"Oh, he's in his training room," Maron says.

Goku walks away as Mai begins the exercises again, reaching the gravity chamber quickly. Opening it, he steps inside and is surprised by the intense gravity of the room, quickly gaining his composure.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta says. Goku looks up at him, shirtless, with several heavy weights attached to his limbs.

"Whoa, looks like you've got the best of both worlds going on here, Vegeta!" Goku says, "How much do those weigh?"

"A lot," Vegeta says, "They're a little birthday present from your wife. They're made of klangite."

"And you're training with them?!" Goku asks, "Holy crap…"

"That's not all, Kakarot," Vegeta says, smiling as he powers up to Super Saiyan. Quickly, he displays lightning fast blows in a kata, stopping just inches in front of Goku's face, before turning normal again.

"I asked you before, Kakarot, what do you want?" Vegeta asks.

"Well, Raditz and I are about to head off to see Whis. We were wondering if you wanted to tag along?"

Vegeta stops, and begins removing the weights. He walks over to a panel, and the red lights in the room return to normal, as a sign changes from '500G' to '1G'.

"Whis said he wouldn't train me. What's changed?" Vegeta asks.

'Oh, we're taking care of that. Raditz says we just need the right tribute," Goku says.

"Hmph, divine bribery," Vegeta says to himself as he begins stretching out.

"So, you in?" Goku asks.

"Sure, why not?" Vegeta says, "Maron will understand, she's good like that."

"Alright! You're gonna love it, Vegeta!" Goku says, "I'm sure Whis'll love to see that new form you have."

"It's not Whis I'm interested in," Vegeta says with a sly grin.

Together, they left the room and walked back out into the courtyard, with Vegeta giving a capsule a small toss, revealing a crate. Opening it, he took out the contents: A blue jumpsuit and his battle armor, and began putting them on.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, Vegeta," Goku begins.

"Yes?"

"You know how your get that red fur, right?"

"Yes," Vegeta says, slightly annoyed.

"How come when you go back to normal, your clothes are there, like nothing happened?" Goku asks.

"How the hell should I know?!" Vegeta asks, "Frankly, I don't care. I don't need clothes or armor anyway. Fighting without it just doesn't seem right."

"Alright!" Raditz yells, coming out to the courtyard, "Whis will be here any moment. Ah, you're coming with us?"

"Is that a problem?" Vegeta asks. Raditz smiles.

"Not at all, it'll be a welcome change," Raditz says.

The three of them watch as Maron stretches out.

"What are you thinking about naming the baby?" Raditz asks.

"If it's a girl, Eschalot," Vegeta says, "And a boy...I don't know yet. Maybe Shallot, maybe Vegeta."

"Your ideas, no doubt. What about Maron's input?" Raditz says.

"If she has better ideas, whatever. The name is not important, it'll be the child's Saiyan blood that is."

A moment later, Whis lands, smiling, "Ah good, you're already here. Everyone ready?"

"Don't forget about Vegeta!" Goku says.

"I haven't, Goku, your brother explained it," Whis says, looking at Vegeta, "And dear Prince, I trust you'll behave yourself?"

"Don't worry about me," Vegeta says, "I'm not stupid."

"If you say so," Whis asys, "Alright gentlemen, off we go!"

"Ah, there you are," Beerus says as the four appear in front of him, "It's about damn time. I'm so hungry I could go on a rampage."

"Hey, Lord Beerus!" Goku says with a wave. Beerus' expression doesn't change as he sighs.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Beerus asks, and Raditz steps forward, giving a capsule a toss, as a small box and a medium sized crate, the one marked with 'W', appear."

"This is for you, Lord Beerus, those delicacies you requested," Raditz said, "And that crate has something for the both of you. Vegetables, grown by myself and Kakarot."

"Vegetables?" Beerus asks, almost disgusted at the notion, "Do you have any idea how much I detest them?"

"These aren't any normal vegetables," Raditz says with pride, "They're the best on Earth."

"That doesn't mean anything, Saiyan!" Beerus snaps, "To paraphrase Freeza, even a vegetable with god-like power is still a vegetable!"

"Suit yourself," Raditz says. Beerus opens the box, looking over the contents, and satisfied, he closes it back. Doing a double take, he notices Vegeta, standing stone-faced.

"Vegeta?" Beerus asks, "How long have you been there?"

Before Vegeta can answer, Whis steps in, "Those two requested I bring him with us. Apparently he knew exactly where to find those."

"Ah, is that right?" Beerus asks. Vegeta nods, "Whis has been telling me a lot about you lately, Vegeta. Something about some new monkey power you found?"

Vegeta smiles, "That's right."

"Well, let's see it. And, like I told those two, Vegeta, don't hold back on my account, I'm a destroyer, afterall, and I'm not expecting much."

Goku and Raditz back away while Vegeta floats into the air, and letting out a roar, they feel his energy spike as blinding white light fills the air, and then dies down. In the air, Vegeta smiles fiercely, landing.

"Oh, very impressive," Whis says, "Wouldn't you agree, Lord Beerus?"

"It certainly has power," Beerus says, hopping down.

"I'd venture to say this would be the natural evolution of the Super Saiyan transformation without divine influence. How did you achieve this, Vegeta?" Whis asks.

Vegeta smiles, "Why, with pushups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice."

"Oh, a smartass, eh?" Beerus says, "Well, good thing I have just the cure. Come on, Vegeta, don't keep me waiting."

Vegeta launches into an attack, with Whis, Goku, and Raditz watching as Beerus dodges each blow.

"Huh, he's giving Beerus a harder time than Kakarot did," Raditz says.

"Of course," Whis says, "This power is stronger than what you call Super Saiyan 3, it's to be expected."

"Oh yeah, Whis, do you have a second?" Goku asks.

"Yes, Goku?" Whis replies, as Goku leads him away and begins whispering in his ear.

"I don't see why not, you did bring food, afterall," Whis says. The two disappear while Raditz watches, confused, then turning his head back to watch Vegeta and Beerus.

" _Son of a bitch, I gotcha this time!"_ Vegeta yells as he dives for an attack that Beerus dodges.

"You're doing pretty well, Saiyan, I might actually sweat," Beerus says as he catches a punch with his hand, and pushes back, sending Vegeta down to the ground. A smug smile grows on his face while Vegeta looks up at Beerus with disdain, but the smile turns into a frown, "Hey, where did Whis and Goku go?!"

"I have no idea, Lord Beerus!" Raditz replies honestly, but a moment later, Whis and Goku appear, with Goku wearing a jubilant smile on his face, while Whis has a very solemn expression.

 _Oh no, what did that fool do this time?!_ Raditz thinks to himself.

"There you are! Whis, what happ-" Beerus says, but he's cut off as Vegeta lands a punch across Beerus' face.

"Ha! Showed him!" Vegeta says proudly.

"Goku wanted to visit Grand Zeno," Whis says. Beerus' expression changes to one of horror.

"...and?" Beerus asks, his voice almost shaking.

" _Hello? Hello, can you hear me?!_ " A voice rings out, with all present looking up in slight surprise.

"Isn't that...the Old Kai?!" Raditz asks.

" _Yes, yes it is! I don't know what you kids have been up to, but we need you here pronto!"_

"Wow, that was fast!" Goku says smiling, while Beerus grabs Goku and looks him dead in the eye.

"What did you do, Saiyan?!" Beerus yells, shaking Goku, while Whis speaks up.

"Any actions taken towards Goku would be ill-advised, my Lord," Whis says, "I'm certain everything will be made clear shortly."

"What?!" Beerus says, looking his attendant in his face, but can't get any kind of read off it, "Whis...you're starting to worry me."

"We should get going," Whis says quietly.

The five of them arrive and are greeted by Shin, Kibito and the Old Kai.

"Oh good, you're here," the Old Kai says, "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we're having an important visitor!"

"Would you mind explaining just what is going on?" Beerus asks.

As Shin opens his mouth, a portal in the sky above the Sacred World of the Kais open, and forming out of it is the Grand Minister. Immediately, Beerus, Shin, the Old Kai and Kibito fall to their knees and bow, while Whis, Raditz, Vegeta and Goku watch.

"Hello everyone, it's been a while," the Grand Minister says, "And of course, a special thank you, Son Goku. We have decided on a date for the tournament."

"Goku, get on your knees, you fool!" Beerus yells out. _Tournament? Don't tell me that idiot actually convinced Zeno..._

"Oh, that's quite alright," the Grand Minister says as he pulls out a scroll, "A message from Grand Zeno himself. 'On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's Calendar, on the 157th hour, ten warriors chosen from each universe shall participate in the Tournament of Power.'"

"The Tournament of Power, eh? I'm getting excited!" Goku says.

"Ten warriors…" Beerus says quietly as the Grand Minister descends.

"Where's it going to be held?" Goku asks.

"In the World of the Void," the Grand Minister replies.

"It's a world without time or space, it's filled with an infinite nothing," Beerus says.

"Yes, precisely," The Grand Minister says, "Everyone may fight to their heart's content. And, for the best warrior, much like the tournament between the Sixth and Seventh Universes, the Super Dragon Balls will be presented so that warrior may wish for whatever they would like."

"And what does the winning universe receive?" Shin asks.

"Nothing," the Grand Minister replies plainly. Confused, everyone looks at each other, until Beerus speaks up.

"Oh, I get it. Honor," Beerus says.

"No, you misunderstand me. Nothing is the prize," the Grand Minister says, but is only meant with blank and confused looks.

"Would you care to explain that? What the hell kind of a prize is 'nothing'? What's the point?" Vegeta asks.

"Well," the Grand Minister says, "We wanted to wait a little bit before announcing this, but I suppose I shall tell you, as Son Goku is Grand Zeno's friend. Grand Zeno had decided that he will erase each of the defeated universes."

Everyone looks at the Grand Minister, completely stunned.

"What did you just say?!" Beerus says, rising.

"As I said, all defeated universes will be erased," The Grand Minister replies, "By Grand Zeno's own hand."

"He's going to do _what_?!" Raditz yells.

"And now, Son Goku, I have a special request from Grand Zeno," the Grand Minister says.

"A request?" Goku asks.

"You and others from your universe shall fight against those from another universe for Grand Zeno. It is to serve as a proof of concept for the tournament as well as to raise Grand Zeno's expectations," The Grand Minister explains, "We are calling it a Zen Exhibition Match."

"Okay," Goku says confidently, "Who am I fighting?"

"You will be pitted against warriors from the Ninth Universe," the Grand Minister says, "Please come to Grand Zeno's palace in one of your hours with yourself and two other warriors. Good-bye."

They watch as the Grand Minister levitates and enters the portal, disappearing.

"Why the Ninth Universe?" Shin wonders aloud.

"It's curious," Kibito says, "But even if we had time to guess, we still wouldn't know…"

"Three of us are fighting…" Goku says to himself, "Who should it be?"

"Shut up!" Beerus snaps at him, "Do you have any idea what you've done?! How can you be so excited about this?! You stupid bastard!"

"If the Seventh Universe is erased," Shin says, "As a Supreme Kai, I will be too ashamed to show my face to any living being again."

"Then do you want me to just go ask Zeni not to erase anything?' Goku asks.

"I believe that would be a poor decision," Whis says, "Grand Zeno's made up his mind, and if angered, he might erase you on the spot."

"What?!" Goku asks.

"You really don't understand the danger, Goku, and it's too late for any of that," Beerus says, "You may call the Omni-King your friend, but if you and the other nine warriors lose, he won't hesitate to erase the Seventh Universe. _Including you_."

"I didn't think this would happen guys, honest!" Goku says, while Raditz only glares at his brother.

"You're going to take responsibility for this, Goku!" Beerus yells.

"Right. Well, I guess we'll just have to win it," Goku says.

"But first, you have to get three fighters. Good thing for us, three of you are already here!" the Old Kai says.

" _Two_ are already here," Raditz says stepping forward, looking angrily at Goku, his lip curling. "You just _had_ to remind Zeno about that, didn't you? And now, untold amounts of people are going to die!"

"I said I didn't think-" Goku says, but Raditz cuts him off.

"No!" Raditz says, "That's the problem, isn't it? You _never_ think! You only care about when the next good fight will be, and lately, I've been cleaning up your messes far more than I care for! Find someone else, Kakarot! I have important things to do!"

"What's more important than this?!" Goku asks.

"...Spending time with my family." Raditz says, looking at Shin, "Supreme Kai, please take me home. I can't look at this _idiot_ anymore."

"...As you wish," Shin says, walking forward and grabbing onto Raditz' shoulder, " _Kaikai!_ "

They watch as the two disappear. The Old Kai steps forward, "Well, Raditz is out. What about you, Vegeta?"

"Do I know you?" Vegeta asks.

"No, but I know all about you, Vegeta!" the Old Kai says, "But we don't have time to explain all that. Right now we need two other fighters besides Goku."

"Well, it does look like the lower class warriors are having a tiff," Vegeta says, "I suppose I could step in and help with my new powers. It'd be the most fun I've had in years."

"Good!" the Old Kai says, and looking at Goku, "One more, you got that?"

"Yeah, but who?" Goku wonders aloud.

"Why don't you try asking your son?" the Old Kai suggests.

"Goten? He's never really been in a major fight before," Goku says, "I mean, there was Majin Buu, but he was fused through all of that, it's not the same."

"Goten?!" the Old Kai asks in shock, "Goku, did you hit your head or something?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Goku wonders aloud.

"He means your _other_ son, you moron," Vegeta says.

"My other...oh, Gohan!" Goku says. Vegeta shakes his head in disbelief and sighs.

"Right!" the Old Kai says, "If he's been keeping up on his training, he should do pretty well with that power I unlocked. Remember, you got less than an hour, so get to it!"

"Alright, ready Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"Fine," Vegeta says, "But drop me off at the Lookout first. I've got some time to kill."

Together, courtesy of Instant Transmission, the two disappear.

"So what you're saying is that's the trick? Just move really fast?" Mr. Satan asks, and Mr. Popo nods his head.

"Yes, that's correct. It's a very basic technique, but one that's very useful and nearly second nature to a strong enough fighter," Mr. Popo says, "If you like, I could help you hone this skill."

"Well, I don't know," Mr. Satan says, but he gasps as out of the corner of his eye he sees Goku and Vegeta appear.

"Alright, I'll come get you when it's almost time," Goku says as Vegeta makes his way to the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Yes, Vegeta?" Mr. Popo asks.

"I've come to use the room again," Vegeta says, "I won't be long, less than an hour out here."

"We've just finished repairing it," Mr. Popo says, "If anything happens to it again, I'm afraid I'll have to ban you."

"Hmph, as if you have the balls," Vegeta says, walking away. Mr. Popo and Mr. Satan watch as Vegeta disappears.

"He's going to break it, I just know it…" Mr. Popo says.

"Uh...best not to upset that guy, he has a temper," Mr. Satan says, "Makes a mean burger, though."

Flying up to the top of the Lookout, Goku sees Kami and Gohan, sitting apart, both deep in meditation. Slowly, the two open their eyes and stand.

"Dad? What's up?" Gohan says, "Kami and I were just getting in some training."

"He's coming along nicely, Goku," Kami says, "He's a quick learner. He's far stronger than me, but we're both learning a lot."

"That's good to hear," Goku says, "Actually, it's great to hear. I...kind of have problem."

"Oh?" Gohan asks.

"Does this have anything to do with Vegeta going into the Room of Spirit and Time?" Kami asks.

"You knew that? I thought you were meditating?" Goku asks, but Kami nods.

"I felt his energy. It was kind of hard to ignore," Kami says.

"Dad, what's the problem?" Gohan asks again.

"Right. Well...first, you guys have to promise me not to tell anyone, okay?" Goku says.

"I promise, Dad," Gohan says.

"Not even Videl," Goku replies, and Gohan's eyebrows raise.

"What? Dad, what's going on?"

"You don't have to worry about me talking, Goku," Kami says.

"Fine, not even Videl," Gohan says.

"Well...do you guys remember how during that tournament with Beerus' brother, how that short little guy appeared at the end and talked about having his own tournament?" Goku asks, and both nod.

"So, it's finally happening then?" Kami asks, and Goku nods.

"Yeah, but first...well, I think you should know just what's going to happen. All the universes are going to put teams of ten fighters into it. But...they said that if a universe loses...then Zeno will erase them right there."

"Who, the fighters or the universes?" Gohan asks.

"Both," Goku says, while Gohan and Kami's jaws drop, but they both quickly regain their composure.

"And you need a team, right?" Gohan asks, "Don't worry Dad, you can count on me."

"I don't think I need to say anything at all, Goku, you know me," Kami says, "I'm in."

"Great!" Goku says, "But first, they want to have what they call a 'Zen Exhibition Match'. It's a special fight just for Zeno, and he wants three fighters from us and the Ninth Universe. Vegeta's already getting ready, and of course, I'm fighting, so I came here to see if you were up for it, Gohan?"

"Do it, Gohan," Kami says, "Meditating and sparring will only get you so far. This is the first real fight you've had since Freeza arrived, and you're stronger now than you were then or even again Buu."

"I'm curious to see what I can do," Gohan says, as the three fly down to the Lookout.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Mr. Satan says as he runs up to them, "You done meditating already?"

"Goku, I was thinking about this tournament…" Kami says, but seeing Mr. Satan, he stops.

"Tournament? What was that?" Mr. Satan asks.

"Oh, it's nothing, just talking about the old days," Gohan says, but Mr. Satan laughs.

"Oh, you're a terrible liar, Gohan," Mr. Satan says, "You guys are going off to fight, huh? It's been awhile since I've seen a good one, think you could bring me along?"

"Well…" Goku says, but Gohan steps forward.

"It's a pretty important fight," Gohan says, "And...a little exclusive. I'm not sure if you can attend."

"What? Why not? I'm a former world champion!" Mr. Satan says.

Gohan looks over to Goku who shrugs, "They didn't say we _couldn't_ bring other people along…"

"Alright," Gohan says, "But just so you know, this might be intense."

"Ha, 'intense'. You forget, Gohan, I watched you kick the tar out of Cell. What could be worse than that?"

Gohan and Goku only look at each other, "A lot," Kami says plainly, reaching into his vest and producing three Senzu Beans, "Here, one of both of you, and another for Vegeta when he gets out. You'll need your strength."

"Good idea," Gohan says, eating it, "Still, I think Dad's right, we need to keep this whole business a secret. If word of this gets out...you know how people are. You saw how the world reacted to Cell and Buu."

"I agree," Kami says, "If we lose, then it'd be best if they never knew about it. The people of Earth deserve peace."

"What's that?" Mr. Satan asks.

"Nothing!" Gohan says.

The four waited until finally Vegeta emerged, smiling. "So, you're fighting then?"

"That's right," Gohan says.

"Things are getting serious, boy. I hope you haven't been neglecting your training again," Vegeta says.

"Just worry about yourself, Vegeta," Gohan says. Vegeta still smiles.

"At least your backbone stronger," Vegeta says while Goku presents a Senzu Bean. Vegeta grabs it and chews.

"Okay, everyone grab on. Are you coming too, Kami?" Goku asks.

"No, I'm going to get in some training myself. Gohan, pay me a visit when you're done, I'll be in there," Kami says, heading towards the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Alright, here goes!" Goku says.

Beerus looked up as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Mr. Satan appeared before him, and sighed.

"Uh...Goku? Gohan? What is this place?" Mr. Satan asked, looking around, a confused expression on his face.

"There's not much time to explain, but the short version is, you could say this is the home for the god of our universe," Gohan says.

"What, you mean like Heaven?" Mr. Satan says in awe, but Beerus holds his hand up.

"Would someone mind explaining just _who_ this is?" Beerus says, annoyed.

"Easy, Lord Beerus," Goku says, "He's a friend."

"Lord Beerus!" Gohan says, realizing the destroyer god is in front of him, bowing, "Please sir, he's my father-in-law. He...wanted to see a good fight."

"I see," Beerus says, "And does he know just what's going on?"

"No sir!" Gohan says while Vegeta smirks.

"Good, let's keep it that way. Goku, a word," Beerus says as Goku approaches him, whispering, "He doesn't know what's going on, does he?"

"No," Goku whispers back, "The only two I told were Gohan and Kami. Kami's already agreed to take part."

"The Namekian?" Beerus asks, and Goku nods.

"Everyone, if you please," Shin says, "The Omni-King awaits. If you could all join hands, please."

Forming a circle, everyone does so, with Vegeta giving Goku a reluctant look before sighing and rolling his eyes, grabbing his rivals left hand with his right.

" _Kaikai!"_ Shin said.

Instantly, everyone found themselves looking up and the strange, kanji-like palace of Grand Zeno.

"What in the…?" Mr. Satan asks softly.

"This is the palace of Grand Zeno, the one who rules over all the universes," Shin explains as the group begins walking down a darkly lit path.

"Keep in mind, mortal, that these Saiyans here understand what's at stake. You are not to speak unless spoken to, and in terms of pleasantries, you will follow our lead. Do I make myself clear, or will we be returning with one less person?" Beerus says sternly to Mr. Satan, who's too nervous to speak, only nodding in response. "Good."

"Dad, look, down there," Gohan says as they see six figures down the hall.

"Those must be the guys we're fighting," Goku says.

"Hello, everyone from the Ninth Universe. It's been a long time," Shin says, when suddenly, the hall fills with light, showing a transparent view of the omniverse. Before them, the Saiyans saw an angel similar to Whis, clad in blue, a short, red-haired beared being wearing clothing similar to Beerus, a green-skinned being that was obviously the Supreme Kai, and three werewolf like beings, one red, one yellow, and one blue.

"Good, you're all here," the voice of the Grand Minister rings out. Nearly in unison, everyone but the Saiyans and Mr. Satan kneel, with Vegeta and Gohan quickly doing so, followed by Goku, while Gohan has to pull his father in law to his knees. "In accordance with the martial arts tournaments of Earth, I shall now create a fighting stage and spectator seats."

The floor beneath everyone disappeared, with everyone falling, only to find themselves landing in a posh, floating platform, complete with sofas, and below them, a large, white tiled stage.

"Will all the gods please gather?" the Grand Minister says and quickly, ten more platforms descended.

"Those must be the other Supreme Kais and Destroyers," Gohan says.

"Yeah," Goku says, focusing on one, "Up there that's Gowasu...and, hey, look at that! Hey, Lord Champa!"

Sternly, the Grand Minister looks down at Goku, "Son Goku, your silence would be appreciated," Continuing, the Grand Minister spoke, "As you have all been informed, Grand Zeno wishes to hold a martial arts tournament called 'The Tournament of Power'. You have gathered here to stand witness to a special match to raise Grand Zeno's expectations for the Tournament of Power called a 'Zen Exhibition Match'. And now, may I present, Grand Zeno."

Another floating dias descended, and every being bowed before the Omni-King, while the Grand Minister continued, "It is thanks to Son Goku of Universe 7 that this tournament came to be."

"Yep!" Goku says, stepping forward, "I heard there were all kinds of strong guys in different universes, and that's why I asked Zeni for this! I want to fight all of them!"

"Hey, Goku!" the Omni-King says, to everyone's shock, "I wanna see a good fight, you see!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you one!" Goku says confidently, while Gohan watches in horror and Beerus slumps back, his hand reaching towards his brow.

"Now, in this match, three martial artists from Universe 9 and Universe 7 will battle one on one, until one fighter yields or cannot continue. You may fight with all your powers at your disposal, nothing is against the rules for this contest."

"What will the victors get, Grand Minster?" Ro, the Supreme Kai of Universe 9 eagerly asked.

"As Grand Zeno only saw the conclusion of the so-called Tournament of Destroyers, this contest is to show him the appeal of battle. It is not for determining the superior universe. Grand Zeno simply wishes to see a full battle. Anything less and the match...may be cancelled," The Grand Minister says.

"In other words," Sidra, the Destroyer of Universe 9 begins, "If Grand Zeno grows bored, they might be erased on the spot?"

"It would be best not to dwell on such things," the Grand Minister says.

"Then I'm going first," the red wolf says, hopping down to the fighting stage.

"Alright, gentlemen," Whis says, "Who's up first?"

"I will!" Vegeta says eagerly, stepping forward. Gohan nods at Goku, who smiles.

"Alright, Vegeta! Show them what Universe 7 is all about!" Goku says, encouraging the Prince.

"Hmmph," Vegeta replies with a smile as he hops down, the Prince showing pure arrogance and confidence.

"Now that's the Vegeta I remember," Gohan says with a small smile on his face. _If it's a show this guy wants, well…_

"Lord Sidra, who is your fighter?" The Grand Minister asks.

"From the most ruthless warriors of the Ninth Universe, Basil the Kicker of the Trio de Dangers!" Sidra responds.

"Trio de Dangers?" Goku asks softly, while the Elder Kai and Shin exchange a confused look.

"That's pretty lame," The Elder Kai says.

"And yours, Lord Beerus?"

Before Beerus can answer, Vegeta speaks up, "Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans."

The Grand Minister's eyebrows raise slightly, but he smiles, "Very well. Let the first match begin!"

"So, a shrimp like you is my opponent?" Basil asks, and then moving quickly, begins his assault which Vegeta easily blocks, grabbing both his arms and following up with a headbutt that staggers Basil, with the wolf begin a second barrage of lightning fast kicks that Vegeta either blocks with ease or dodges.

"Come on, aren't you going to fight?!" Basil says, "Or are you too afraid?"

"Oh, you want to see afraid, is that is?" Vegeta says, hopping back and covering his retreat with a barrage of ki blasts, "Well... _watch this_." The Prince smiles as he takes a familiar pose and begins yelling, with Basil taken aback as Vegeta's energy grows to enormous levels, with the energy buildup causing a light that, while blinding to the mortals and Supreme Kais, the Destroyers and Angels simply observe. As it fades, Vegeta smiles confidently, now standing as a Super Saiyan 4, cracking his neck.

"Oh, that never gets old," Vegeta says, assuming a fighting pose.

"Beerus, what's the big idea?!" Champa yells out, "Your other Saiyans couldn't do this!"

"Shut up and watch, Champa," Beerus replies.

"Go, destroy him, Basil!" Ro yells down. Smiling menacingly, Basil begins another attack, but to his surprise, he finds that Vegeta has moved.

"What?!" Basil yells out, only to feel solid pain in his lower back as Vegeta delivers an array of hard punches to him, leading to a purely brutal onslaught.

"There's no way Basil can counter this!" Sidra says in shock as Vegeta's rampage continues.

"So that's how he fights, eh?" Beerus says, observing, "I haven't seen anything quite like that."

"You have to understand, Lord Beerus. Vegeta is a fighting prodigy," Gohan says, "Every move, every technique, Vegeta developed and honed himself. It's part of the reason why he's had problems with my dad and Raditz. Vegeta sees himself as the ultimate warrior, entirely self-taught and self-trained."

"And seeing two Saiyans, seemingly weaker than he was, achieve a power greater than his own, must have dealt a great blow to the pride his took in accomplishing that," Whis says.

"Yes," Gohan says, watching as Vegeta dominates Basil in the arena below them, "And now, Vegeta's got a power all of his own, with how many divine eyes on him? He's not going to pass this moment up to shine, he's going to make the gods remember who he is."

They watch as Basil makes an attempt to retreat, while Vegeta fires off a huge barrage of ki blasts, the warrior from Universe 9 barely dodging.

"Geez, they're moving so fast!" Mr. Satan says in amazement.

"Vegeta's doing pretty well, considering…" Gohan says.

"What's that, Gohan?" Mr. Satan asks.

"I can't sense any energy coming off that guy. Same with the other two," Goku says.

"We can't tell how strong they are," Gohan says, "Vegeta senses that too, which is why he's going all out. These guys are going to be tricky opponents."

"I know," Goku says, "And I've never been more excited in my life. Strong fighters from different universes, I want to have amazing fights with as many as I can. That's why I asked Zeni to do this."

"Damn carefree buffoon," Beerus says to Whis, "This is no time to be excited."

"No," Whis says, "But perhaps the Omni-King sensed Goku's own excitement, and realized what a treat it would be."

"Hey, Universe 9!" Goku cries out, "Why don't you guys stop screwing around and show us your real power!"

"What?" Basil asks as Vegeta's assault relents.

"You heard him," Vegeta says, "You can't tell me you're one of your universe's strongest and this is all you have. Come on, you're wasting my time!"

"They certainly talk big, don't they, Bergamo?" Ro asks the blue wolf.

"No," Bergamo replies, "Basil's holding back, and I have a hunch this Vegeta guy is going all out. Hey, Basil!"

"Yes, bro?" Basil says.

"Show him your killer moves!" Bergamo yells.

Basil smiles.

"Yes, show me!" Vegeta says, assuming a fighting pose, "Come on, I don't have all day!"

"Don't blame me, blame your pal who asked for this," Basil says as he begins yelling, a fiery aura growing around him. As it subsides, he laughs, and rushes Vegeta with an incredible burst of speed, attempting several kicks, but again, each one is blocked, though Basil moves as if each one connected, finally jumping back.

"Shining Blaster!" he yells, kicking his own barrage of blasts down at Vegeta, with the Prince backflipping out of the way as Basil lands, but before the wolf realizes it, Vegeta's already upon him, starting another assault, grabbing Basil and delivering several powerful knees into his chest.

Watching in shock, Champa whispers to Vados, "Who the hell is this guy?! He's a Saiyan, but he's leagues above that girl that fought...what was _our_ Saiyan's name?"

"What an utter brute," Heles, the God of Destruction of Universe 2 says, "He's such a small, ugly man!"

More and more of the destroyers observing begin softly voicing their objection to the furious beating that Vegeta's delivering to Basil.

"Beerus!" Champa yells out, "Don't your fighters know what 'exhibition match' means?!"

Beerus only shakes his head in annoyance, and turns to Whis, "I guess they haven't been told about the tournament's stipulation. If they did...they'd understand."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Whis says, "Still, I'm not sure we should be proud of Vegeta or disapprove as well. Once the tournament proper begins, he's certain to have a large target on his back thanks to this display."

"Is that all you've got?!" Vegeta yells, throwing a punch that sends Basil back. Smiling maliciously, Vegeta puts his hands together as purple energy grows around him, "Now, it's time for something new and improved. _Hyper Galick Gun, FIRE!"_

A massive, purple energy wave flies towards Basil, hitting him dead on and knocking him from the arena, while all the observers, including those from the Seventh Universe, watch in a stunned silence. Finally, it's Zeno's voice that breaks it.

"Wow! Vegeta's almost as strong as Goku!" Zeno says approvingly.

Vegeta grins as he reverts to his normal form, looking up at the Grand Minister, and then to Ro and Sidra.

"Universe 9, can your fighter continue?" the Grand Minister asks.

"Basil!" Sidra yells down, "Get up!"

However, below, Basil can barely move. After a tense moment, the Grand Minister speaks up. "Grand Zeno is content with this contest. Thus, the first match is concluded. The victor from Universe 7, Prince Vegeta!"

"Ha!" Vegeta says, hopping back up to thr platform with Goku and the rest. While Goku goes to congratulate him, Gohan only shakes his head, not quite sure what to make of what he just saw.

"Vegeta," Gohan says, "That was…"

"Amazing!" Goku says, "Once this tournament is over, Vegeta, we _have_ to have a fight! I can't wait to go up against you again!"

"Hmmph!" Vegeta says, though his face shows one of immense satisfaction. Across them, Sidra stands over Basil, now brought back up.

"How pathetic," Sidra says, "It seems we may have underestimated them.

"These cretins from the Seventh Universe are nothing but uncouth barbarians," Bergamo says. He turns to the other wolf, the one with the golden-brown coat, "Lavender. _Kill him_."

"Lavender!" Ro says, "You're not going to lose, are you?"

"Well, if I'm allowed to kill him…" Lavender says eagerly, but Sidra speaks up.

"Do it. To your heart's content," the God of Destruction says.

"Then I can't lose," Lavender says, nearly laughing.

"It is now time for the second match," the Grand Minister says, and with a snap of his fingers and a brief flash of light, the arena is repaired, "Will the warriors please enter?"

"Dad," Gohan says, "I'll go this time. I want you to see how strong I've become."

"Be careful, Gohan," Goku says, "We don't know much about these guys, and I have a feeling they might be aching for some payback."

"Don't lose," Vegeta says as Gohan hops down.

"Lord Sidra," The Grand Minister calls down, "Who is your fighter?"

"'Poison Blow' Lavender!" Sidra calls down.

"Well, I wonder what _his_ big secret is," the Elder Kai says with a sight.

"And yours, Lord Beerus?"

Beerus stands, "Son Gohan."

The Grand Minister nods, while Lavender and Gohan stare each other down.

 _Vegeta's mistake was showing his hand too fast. These guys from Universe 9 now know what to expect,_ Gohan thinks, _But none of that matters now. I have to show Dad just how strong I've become!_

"Let the second match begin!" The Grand Minister yells, and almost immediately, Lavender goes on the attack, being evenly matched by Gohan. Quickly, the two seperate, with Gohan throwing a punch that Lavender catches with both hands.

"I got you!" Lavender says, exhaling a purple cloud right into Gohan's eyes. Immediately, Gohan backs off, grabbing his face in pain, while Lavender takes advantage of Gohan's confusion, beating him brutally.

"He started off by blinding him…" Goku says. Whis laughs, adding in, "That looks like a powerful poison. Gohan will have to adapt quickly."

"How low can you get, cheating like that?!" Mr. Satan asks, but Goku shakes his head.

"It's allowed," Goku only says, watching.

"You better give up now, Universe 7, unless you want to see his body rot!" Ro shouts out.

"I know!" Shin says, producing a bag, "Senzu beans! Universe 9 wants to use poison, we should be able to use these!"

"No!" Gohan yells, "Don't interfere! I want to fight him using only my own strength!"

Watching, Bergamo laughs to himself, "We'll see how long his strength lasts against that poison."

"Don't do it, Supreme Kai!" Goku says.

"What? Are you crazy, Goku?!" Mr. Satan asks.

"Kakarot's right," Vegeta says, "It's time to see if Gohan can stand on his own two feet. He was a strong warrior once, but being a family man distracted him from his training. This is the perfect training environment for him."

"Slowly, my poison gets absorbed and rots your body," Lavender says, taunting Gohan.

 _I can't let him distract me,_ Gohan thinks, _I can sense him…_

Sneaking up behind him, Lavender leaps into the air, but to his surprise, Gohan blocks him, countering with a blow that knocks him back.

"Impossible," Lavender says, "That was just a fluke!"

Charging, Lavender's assault is countered by Gohan, now fighting blind.

"This can't be!" Ro says.

"No, Supreme Kai," Bergamo says, "He may be blind, but his other senses are heightened. This man is a warrior worth fighting."

In frustration, Lavender floats up, smiling wickedly.

"Now that's a sound idea," Whis says, "From there, it will be very difficult for Gohan to detect him…"

"This isn't a fight, this is mockery…" Beerus says softly as Lavender begins to pelt Gohan with ki blasts.

"Finish him off, Lavender!" Ro shouts.

"Like I need to be told that! Lavender responds, a blast charging in his hands.

 _Not yet,_ Gohan thinks, _I'm not going down just yet. It's time for him to see my full power!_

With a shout, Gohan's energy spikes as he transforms into a Super Saiyan, Lavender confused at the sight before him.

"So what? He's still no match for Lavender!" Ro says.

 _No_ , Bergamo thinks, _These Saiyans aren't just savages. They're clever and dangerous_.

"Whoa, he's all shiny!" Zeno says.

"That is correct," the Grand Minister explains, "This is a transformation known as a 'Super Saiyan'."

"A Super Saiyan?" Khai, the Supreme Kai of Universe 11 asks.

"It appears these Saiyans can alter their power greatly," the cloaked figure next to him says.

"You might have a pretty, sparkling glow, boy," Lavender says, "But you still can't detect my attacks!"

"Try it," Gohan says confidently.

With that, Lavender unleashes a flurry of ki blasts from all angles, with Gohan easily blocking each one, while the intensity of each blast increases. Finally, Gohan launches into the air, attacking Lavender.

"How?!" Lavender asks in frustration.

"My energy tells me where you are!" Gohan says, going back on the offensive.

"His energy his reflecting back off of his opponent," Shin says.

"It's basically become an active radar, like a bat," Whis says, "Although, using Super Saiyan like that might backfire. He'll have to finish this off quickly."

 _Still, it's damn clever,_ Vegeta thinks to himself.

Gohan dives at Lavender, but just before his blow can connect, he falls to the ground, falling out of Super Saiyan.

"Oh dear, it's as I feared," Whis says, "It looks like he only accelerated the poison."

Once again, Lavender attacks, with each blow barely blocked by Gohan, until Gohan stands up, going Super Saiyan once again.

"Don't, you'll only hurt yourself, Gohan!" Shin yells.

"You're starting to get desperate!" Lavender says.

"You don't know what I am!" Gohan says as the two exchange blows once more, Zeno expressing approval at the incredible sight below him, before an energy beam from Lavender collides with a Kamehameha. Finally, Lavender lets out a massive puff of poison, laughing, only for Gohan to charge through, grabbing him and driving him into the arena, creating a massive shockwave and crater. As the dust clears, neither fighter moves at first, until Gohan stands.

"Dad...I did it," Gohan says softly, before collapsing again.

"What now?!" Ro asks.

"With both fighters down," The Grand Minister announces, "The result of the second match is a draw!"

At that, Goku hopes down, feeding a Senzu bean to Gohan. The poison begins to clear as Gohan opens his eyes.

"Dad...I'm sorry. I thought I could win," Gohan says.

"No son, you did good," Goku says.

"I'm still too weak," Gohan says.

"No, you're just starting to get stronger," Goku says.

"And now, an announcement from Grand Zeno," the Grand Minister says, "The Omni-King is very moved that beings of the lowest mortal levels could put on such a grand display."

"What's a mortal level?" Shin whispers.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Beerus asks.

The Grand Minister Continues, "All twelve universes have, as such, been evaluated. The average level of the Seventh Universe is 3.18. This is not good. In fact, it is the second lowest level."

"If we're the second lowest, who's below us?" Whis asks.

"Surely you can tell," The Grand Minister says, looking at Ro, "Universe 9 has the lowest average, at 1.86. Grand Zeno has often said there are too many universes. Son Goku's proposal gave us the perfect opportunity. By his own hand, Grand Zeno will erase each universe that loses in this upcoming Tournament of Power."

All the gods present gasp in horror, until Ro speaks up.

"Wait, does that include this Zen Exhibition Match?!" he asks nervously.

"Not at all," the Grand Minister replies, "In addition, only the lowest eight universes will compete. Universes 1, 5, 8 and 12 will all be exempt, as their average mortal level is over 7. Thus, they are safe. The winning universe of this tournament will join them."

"In other words," Whis says, "Those eight universes were already going to be erased, but this tournament allows one of them to be spared."

"That is correct," The Grand Minister says.

"Uh, excuse me?" Mr. Satan says, whispering, "Just what do they mean, 'erased'?"

"He means all of it, old man," Vegeta says, "You, me, the Earth."

At this, Mr. Satan faints, while Beerus points an accusing finger at Shin. "This is all your fault, taking a back seat and not guiding planets on the right path!"

"This isn't my fault, you're the one always sleeping and destroying worlds for stupid reasons!" Shin responds back.

"Now the, shall we move on to the final match?" The Grand Minister asks.

"Just one more question!" The Elder Kai says, "If we lose, what happens to us gods?"

"You'll be erased at the same time, of course. Everyone except the angels," the Grand Minister replies.

"Whis, how could you?!" Beerus shouts.

"I'm afraid my station is a little bit different," Whis replies with indifference.

"This is the conclusion of the announcement. It is now time for the final match."

"Alright!" Goku says, hopping down to the ring as Bergamo does likewise. Goku smiles as he looks Bergamo over, "Hey, since we don't have to worry about being erased right now, let's go all out!"

"Silence, _demon_!" Bergamo angrily yells, catching Goku by surprise, "All of this is _your_ fault! Gods watching, please hear me!"

"Oh?" Whis says, observing while Beerus, Shin and the Elder Kai lean in. Bergamo continues.

"They say my universe, the Ninth Universe, is among the lowest mortal levels. I don't know what that really means, but I do know that all twelve of us have lived in peace. And now, this person, this _Saiyan_ , with this savage battle lust, has convinced Grand Zeno to have all of us fight for our own survival, because _he_ wants a good fight! Our universe might have the lowest mortal level, but _he_ is far lower than us! He is the enemy of _all_ universes!"

Looking up, the gods begin to quietly agree, and Goku watches as the familiar purple energy of destruction begins to emanate from them.

"He's starting to win the crowd…" Beerus says, shaking his head.

"This Bergamo is quite a smooth talker," the Elder Kai says, "Still, it's pretty underhanded to paint a huge target on Goku like this."

Bergamo kneels and looks up to Zeno, "Grand Zeno, I have one request! If I defeat this Son Goku, I only ask that you rescind your rule that defeated universes be erased!"

Looking at Zeno, the Grand Minister speaks, "What do you think?"

"Hmmm," Zeno thoughtfully says, "It is decided, okay? We'll still have the tournament, you see? But...if you beat Goku, the other universes can stay, okay?"

"Thank you, Grand Zeno!" Bergamo says.

"However," the Grand Minister says, "Should Son Goku fight beneath his full potential and lose, because he does not wish to be erased, then _every_ universe will be erased."

Beerus slaps his forehead in frustration, "Dammit, what kind of rule is that?! We have an out, but we need that idiot to lose!"

 _Fat chance of that happening,_ Vegeta thinks to himself.

"Whis," Beerus says solemnly, "Do you think Goku has any chance of being defeated?"

"Not at all," Whis says.

Smiling, Goku begins to stretch out, then looks up at Beerus and Shin, "Hey, don't worry about being erased, guys! I'm not gonna hold back on this one!"

With a fake smile across his face, Beerus nods, "Oh, just do your best." He then turns to Whis, "You're _certain_?"

"I've never known Goku to back down from a challenge, and from what we've seen thus far from Universe 9…" Whis says, with Beerus groaning in response.

Watching, Vermoud, the clown-like God of Destruction from the Eleventh Universe, Khai and the cloaked figure look at each other curious.

"Tell me," Khai says, "How do you see this Son Goku?"

"You must find him quite unforgivable, eh Toppo?" Vermoud asks.

"Let me see what he can do when he's serious," Toppo says, "Then I'll decide."

"Lord Champa!" Ea, the Supreme Kai of the Third Universe yells out, "Who is this man? Why is he so casual with Grand Zeno?"

"Indeed," Heles adds, "Why is it that Grand Zeno and the Grand Minister tolerate his insolence?"

"I don't know!" Champa says, "But Son Goku's power is unfathomable for a mortal. I notice you're quite composed, Universe One!"

"Of course," Anato, the First Universe's Supreme Kai replies, "We have the fortune of being exempt from this tournament. This battle is the only one we need to worry about, and even then, this Son Goku has declared his intent not to hold back."

The gods of the other three universes begin to agree and happily chat about it, much to Champa's chagrin.

"Sanctimonious pricks," Champa says quietly, "Of course they don't care, they're not the ones at risk."

"And now," the Grand Minister says, "If there are no further interruptions, you have all been introduced to Son Goku. Universe Nine, who is your fighter?"

"Bergamo the Crusher!" Sidra calls out. The Grand Minister nods.

"Very well. Let the final match begin!" he says. The two warriors assume fighting poses, with Goku letting out a small, excited chuckle, with both going on the attack, each warrior attacking with great speed, but none of the blows connect. Finally, a hard swing from Bergamo is caught by Goku, the wolf's claws only inches from his eyes. Goku smiles.

"That was close," Goku says.

"You're not bad," Bergamo says, and Goku smiles, "Same to you."

"But this ends now," Bergamo says, stepping back and opening himself up.

"He's lowered his defenses?!" Gohan asks in surprise.

 _What's his game?_ Vegeta thinks, _Only an utter fool would do something like this, unless he plans to turn it into some kind of advantage._

"Such a tactic is completely reckless against Goku," Shin says.

"Hit me!" Bergamo commands, and Goku obliges him, unleashing a flurry of blows, only for Bergamo to continue smiling, standing as his size slowly increases, his fists glowing red.

"He got bigger?!" Goku says, barely doding as Bergamo throws wild punches, the impacts so strong they shatter they arena floor. Quickly, Goku counters with more force, only to see Bergamo grow once again, the wolf delivering an uppercut in response that floors Goku.

"Dad, be careful!" Gohan yells out, "He's using your own power against you!"

"Yeah, looks like it," Goku says, clutching his shoulder.

"Don't you get it, Universe 7?!" Ro cries out, "Bergamo the Crusher turns his enemies attacks into his own power and returns them twofold! His power is truly limitless!"

"Limitless, eh?" Goku says, standing up, "I've been waiting to fight someone like that!"

With a yell, Goku turns Super Saiyan, and begins attacking Bergamo with impunity, moving the blue wolf back, Bergamo clearly surprised by the force, but he still continues to grow, his size becoming massive, completely dwarfing the Saiyan.

"He's so big!" Zeno says in amusement.

"Using someone else's power isn't very original, is it?" Goku says, flying past Bergamo's attacks. Bergamo swats him away, firing energy blasts at Goku, who dodges handily.

"Is running all you can do?!" Bergamo asks, "Although it's not like you have a choice. You only make me stronger!"

Goku charges in again, the two colliding with a flash of light. A second later, Bergamo looks around, confused, only to fall to the ring as Goku flies out beneath his leg.

"The bigger you get, the more blindspots you get!" Goku yells out, firing off a barrage of ki blasts, which, while not doing much in terms of damage, causes Bergamo to grow even more.

"Is he crazy?!" Mr. Satan says, "He's only making him stronger!"

"Yeah, but look at Dad's smile," Gohan says, "He gets excited when he fights strong opponents. This guy might absorb strength, but look at it now. Bergamo has no mobility."

"You Saiyans are such a bothersome bunch," Beerus says, shaking his head.

Slowly, Bergamo gets knocked back towards the corner of the arena, still growing in size. Landing, Goku smiles and looks up at Bergamo.

"Hey, can you get even stronger?" Goku says.

"Damn you!" Bergamo yells, swinging for Goku, only for the Saiyan to fly up above the center of the ring, as a blue aura surrounds him.

"This pressure…" Khai says as all the other divine beings watching in shock.

"It can't be!" Ro says in horror, "Power that rivals the gods?!"

"Universe 7...how terrifying…" Sidra says.

"If that's not enough, I'll give you some more power!" Goku says, " _Kaioken!_ "

"You're bluffing!" Bergamo yells out, but Goku only puts his hands together and pulls back.

" _Ka...me...ha...me...HA!_ "

" _WOLFGANG PENATRATOR!"_ Bergamo yells as the two energy beams collide, creating a massive explosion in the ring of brilliant, blinding light. In the aftermath, Goku lands, while Bergamo has returned to his normal size, the ring a complete wreck.

"What's wrong?" Goku asks, "Let's keep going!"

"Universe 7…" is all Bergamo can say before collapsing in exhaustion.

"That's quite enough," the Grand Minister says, "The third match is concluded."

"Bro!" Basil and Lavender yell in unison, hopping down to tend to their brother while Goku reverts to his normal state. The remaining six gods of the other competing universes only watch in shock, realizing that they would have to fight for the survival of their universe.

"Hey, Zeni!" Goku says, waving up to Zeno, "I didn't hold back!"

"That was really fun, Goku!" Zeno shouts back.

"Well, that's Goku for you!" Mr. Satan says, excited to see his old rival victorious.

"Hey, Bergamo!" Goku says, "I never got to see your real strength, all you did is use my power. Show me how strong you really are in the tournament!"

"Do you really want to see the other universes erased that much? You really are a monster, Son Goku. At that tournament...every universe is going to be coming after _you_. Universe 7 will be the first to fall, and I am going to do my damndest to see that we survive. _GET ERASED, UNIVERSE 7_!"

Basil and Lavender haul him away, but Goku only looks up to the observing Gods. "All of you, gather the strongest warriors you have! I'll beat every last one of them!"

"Cocky bastard…" Beerus says.

"How was that, Grand Zeno?" the Grand Minister asks.

"It was fun and super exciting! I want to see the Tournament of Power!" Zeno replies happily.

"There you have it," the Grand Minister announces, "The Zen Exhibition Match was a complete success! And now, let me explain the rules of the Tournament of Power."

The Grand Minister extends his hand, and above him, a green, holographic like projection forms, a top-like structure shown, "This will be the fighting stage, to be built in the World of the Void. To win," he says, as the image changes to a cartoon like depiction of Goku and Bergamo fighting, "One most knock their opponent off the stage. It's quite simple, isn't it? But, what if your opponent collapses in exhaustion? Then they must be dropped off the fighting stage. Also, the following restrictions apply. First, weapons other than techniques are forbidden. Second, killing your opponent is not allowed. Third, flying _skills_ are not allowed in the World of the Void, but if one can fly naturally, that is permitted. Finally, this tournament will last 100 taks."

In confusion, Gohan, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and Goku look at Whis, "It's about 48 minutes," Whis says, and adding, "Doesn't that seem a little long? Who knows how long it will take each match to be concluded?"

"Not at all," the Grand Minister says, "Each warrior will be trying to knock each other off at the same time."

"A battle royal?!" Shin says in surprise.

"Don't worry," the Grand Minister says, "We'll make a large fighting stage. Once the time limit expires, the team left with the most members wins. Of course, if there's only one warrior remaining before time expires, then that team would win."

"Teamwork will be important for this battle," Shin says.

"That would appear to be Goku's one weakness," Whis says while Beerus only shakes his head.

"What a bunch of crap these rules are," Beerus says.

"Hey, come on, Lord Beerus, have a little faith!" Goku says, "We've got Gohan, and it'll be fine with him, right?"

"I'll do my best for you, Dad!" Gohan says.

"That is all," the Grand Minister concludes, "We look forward to a lot of great fighting from each universe."

"What an unforgivable situation," Khai says, but behind him, Toppo hops down to the still wrecked arena.

"Who are you?" the Grand Minister asks in surprise.

"Forgive me for this disrespectful act," he replies, throwing his cloak off, revealing a large figure with a black and red uniform, matching white gloves and boots, with a huge mustache and yellow, cat-like eyes, "I am the leader of the Pride Troopers from the brave and beautiful Eleventh Universe: Toppo, the Warrior of Freedom!"

With that, Toppo poses, and points up to Goku, "Son Goku, I challenge you! If you bear evil intent and would stand against me, then my fists shall bring ruin upon you!"

Hopping down, Goku smiles, "Sure, I wasn't happy fighting that last guy. The warrior of freedom, huh?"

"Shut your mouth!" Toppo yells.

"I see," Goku replies, "So we're gonna talk with our fists?"

"It will be a one-sided conversation!" Toppo yells back.

"Whis, who the hell is that guy?" Beerus asks.

"Some self-appointed 'hero of justice'," Whis says.

"How bothersome," Beerus says, "What is it with these delusional 'justice' types'?

"And yet," Vegeta says, "After everything he's seen, he still wants to fight Kakarot. This should be rich."

"I don't know, Vegeta," Gohan says, "The power coming off this guy is intense, and he seems confident, not arrogant."

"Toppo's sense of justice is on fire," Vermoud says.

"And he's labeled this Son Goku as evil, I wonder why?" Marcarita, Vermoud's angel attendant with twin-ponytails, replies.

"Think of it as an opportunity," Khai says, "We will demonstrate our own power, and show that is the Eleventh Universe who will prevail in this Tournament of Power. Do you object?"

"No, I agree," Vermoud says, "Once they see the power of Toppo, and hear about the Pride Troopers, they'll probably be demoralized."

"Exactly," Khai says, "Grand Zeno, please forgive this sudden display. I am the Khai, the Supreme Kai of Universe 11. After watching his previous match, I have an admiration for this Saiyan, Son Goku, who has reached the power of the gods. I ask that you allow Toppo, who I have brought here as my bodyguard, to fight Son Goku. May we have your permission for a match!"

"Hmmm," Grand Zeno says thoughtfully, "I'll allow it!"

"Very well," the Grand Minister says, "Please fight to your heart's content."

With that, Goku yells, turning Super Saiyan, and smiling, "I'm ready."

"I will not forgive you for placing these universes in danger!" Toppo proclaims, "The one that shall be erased is _you_ , Son Goku!"

"Wonderful," Beerus says sarcastically, "Now the other universes get a chance to analyze Goku…"

"But, we also have a chance to analyze this Toppo fellow," Whis says.

"Goku!" Mr. Satan cries out, "Kick his ass! Big guys like that are actually weak!"

"Uh, actually," Gohan says, "That guy's pretty strong. Even I'm getting excited. I guess I'm more of a Saiyan than I thought"

 _He's not the only one,_ Vegeta thinks.

Below them in the ring, the two stare each other down, with a small red aura coming off of Toppo.

"What a bothersome race…" Beerus says, _Their battle lust has gotten us into this. Damn you Freeza, why couldn't you just do your damn job right?_

"I am the leader of the Pride Troopers, Toppo!" Toppo yells, "Small evils, normal evils, big evils, all evils shall shatter before the Iron First of Justice!"

"And now we're being painted like the bad guys," Beerus says.

"Here I come, Son Goku!" Toppo yells, charging Goku with surprising speed, jumping and landing with his feet on Goku's shoulders, "Justice Tornado!". Toppo begins to spin with incredible speed, letting go with a kick, charging again, only to dodge a punch by Goku, grabbing his arm and stretching and squeezing hard, with Goku yelling in pain, only to do a flip kick, knocking Toppo back. Goku chuckles.

"I will not let evil laugh in my face!" Toppo yells.

"Yeah, well, now it's my turn," Goku says, charging Toppo with an impressive flurry, dodging Toppo's attempts to grab him, "No more joint locks!"

"How about this? Justice Flash!" Toppo yells, as dark orange ki bullets fly out of his finger tips, with Goku barely escaping each one, "Evil cannot escape the light of justice!"

Goku takes to the sky, generating a huge ki blast, sending it down towards Toppo, who counters with one of his own. While the explosion is great, Goku stops, gasping, trying to sense his opponent, only to be surprised as Toppo appears behind him, clutching him in a reverse bear hug, with Goku in obvious agony. "Death to evil!" Toppo yells as Goku reverts to his normal state.

"Hey," Beerus says to Gohan, "You know what happens if your dad loses, right?"

"Yes, I do," Gohan says, smiling.

As Toppo continues to squeeze, Goku silently channels his ki, blasting Toppo back as he turns Super Saiyan Blue, and turning around, smiles confidently at Toppo.

"So, you were saving your power?" Toppo says, throwing a punch which Goku easily dodges, who then proceeds to kick him around the arena like a pinball, the two exchanging blows at a speed that even the gods have trouble watching, the only sign of battles being the thunderous sound waves and the impact craters being made across the fighting stage. Finally, Goku rises into the air, his blue Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan aura glowing brightly, as he brings his hands back.

" _Ka...me...ha...me_ …" Goku begins, while Toppo raises his arm out, yelling " _Justice Flash!_ "

The two beams collide, although the Kamehameha overtakes Toppo, blinding the arena with the brilliant explosion. Everyone only watches in shock, while Beerus shakes his head.

"He got too carried away and killed him…" Beerus says, but as the smoke clears, Toppo stands, his uniform ripped.

"You may have sullied this uniform, Son Goku," Toppo says, breathing hard, "that only the Pride Troopers may wear. It is the same as defiling our pride! And now, I shall show you true justice!"

"Good!" Goku says, "Show me your real strength, Toppo! Let's go past our limits!" Together, both begin powering up immensely, until the Grand Minister speaks up.

"That's quite enough," he says, and turning to Zeno, speaks, "If we don't stop now, one of them may die, and it would ruin our Tournament of Power. Perhaps we should save the rest for the tournament?"

"Will the tournament be even better?" Zeno asks.

"Yes, of course," the Grand Minister says.

"Hmmm, okay," Zeno replies, his voice showing one of slight disappointment.

"Damn, and I was just starting to have fun," Goku says, "Well, if that's what Zeni says...anyway, Toppo, you surprised me. I didn't think there'd be someone as strong as you. I can't wait to see what you can do in the tournament. Let's get it our best, okay?" With that, Goku offers a handshake, but Toppo turns his back to him.

"I would never bring joy to evil," Toppo says, "Nor will I shake an enemy's hand. But know this...I am not the strongest being in the Eleventh Universe. My sworn ally and friend, Jiren the Gray, is far stronger than I am. If you are evenly matched with me, then you have no hope."

As Toppo walks away, Goku takes in what he just heard. _Someone STRONGER than Toppo?!_ He thinks, smiling as he hops up to the platform.

"Dad, that was amazing!" Gohan says, while Vegeta gives Goku a small, approving nod.

"Yeah, but Toppo said there's someone stronger than him called 'Jiren'," Goku says, while Vegeta's eyebrows raise.

"These guys are going to be tough," Gohan says, smiling.

"I know, I can't believe it, it's better than I thought!" Goku says, "I'm getting really exci-"

"Don't even say it!" Beerus yells, "Having a close match with their number two guy isn't any good! Our universe is at risk of being erased, don't you understand that?! You should be more worried and nervous! NO MORE GETTING EXCITED, GOKU!"

"And now," the Grand Minister says, "I shall begin construction of the fighting stage. It will take a little bit of time to build, so I will require a little time before the actual Tournament of Power. Thus, today's events are concluded. On the 3,135,500,603rd Day of the King's Calendar, on the 157th hour, the Tournament of Power shall begin."

"Uh," Goku asks, "Grand Minister, sir? How long is that?"

"In five tiks," The Grand Minister says.

"Uh..five tiks? Which is…?" Goku asks, confused.

"In terms of the Earth of the Seventh Universe, about forty hours."

"That soon?!" Goku says as the other gods express their surprise at how soon the tournament begins.

"We shall reconvene at that time. We are now adjourned," the Grand Minister says, and the gods begin teleporting out.

"Vados…" Champa asks silently, "Does Hit happen to have nine brothers?"

"That idea is quite shallow," Vados says as they disappear.

"Only forty hours," Beerus says, "Whis, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, one thing is certain. Goku will be targeted immediately."

Beerus grumbles as Goku waves good-bye to Zeno.

"Goku, get over here!" Beerus says as Goku does so, and Shin teleports them back.

Arriving on the Sacred World of the Kais, Mr. Satan is the first to speak up.

"Uh, Goku, you're sure you can win, right?" he asks.

"I don't know," Goku says, "But we've got Gohan and Vegeta!"

"We're gonna need plan," Gohan says, "Kami already said he'd fight, so we only need six more fighters."

"Well, it'll all work out in the end," Goku says.

"'All work out?!' Have you lost your mind?!" Beerus angrily yells, "Why are you so laid back?!"

"All we have to do is win, right?" Goku asks.

"That's all? Do you even think you'll win?" Beerus yells.

"I don't know, I don't know who I'm fighting so I can't tell," Goku replies, "Don't get so bent out of shape."

"Then be more serious!" Beerus says, but Whis speaks up.

"Now now, gentlemen, now isn't the time to argue, we have more pressing matters to attend to. We don't have much time left."

"That's easy for you to say, Whis. Your ass isn't the one on the line, is it?" Beerus asks.

Whis laughs, "I'm only a guide, Lord Beerus."

"That's pretty convenient, at times an angel, at times a guide. Say, isn't your father the Grand Minister?" Beerus asks.

"That is correct," Whis says.

"So give him a bribe or something so we'll get excluded from this stupid thing!" Beerus shouts.

"Honestly, must you be so stubborn to suggest such a thing?" Whis asks.

"Arguing and whining about it won't change a thing!" the Old Kai says, "We'll just have to count on Goku and his friends."

"Fine, but we're going to Capsule Corporation on Earth for a strategy meeting, and we're doing it while eating! We don't have much time, so we better eat our fill. Thanks to some _asshole_ , all that food will probably be erased with our universe," Beerus says.

"Oh come on, Lord Beerus. You destroyed planets at random, too," Goku says.

"It wasn't at random, you idiot! The reason we're second from the bottom is because you keep dragging us down!"

"Yeah, but Gohan's raising it back up!" Goku says.

"Both of you, stop it!" Whis yells, "If you keep arguing, how can we possibly hope to defeat any other universe?"

"Fine," Beerus says, as they all gather around Shin and teleport to Earth.

 _ **39 Hours Before the Tournament of Power begins.**_

"Will you just eat it?!" Chi-Chi says to Yamcha, looking at the oversized roast in front of him, "I told you I thought it would be for Vegeta and Goku, how was I supposed to know they weren't going to be here?!"

Yamcha looks at the roast, and hesitantly picks up his fork, "I can eat a little, but all of that…"

"Quick, it'll get cold!" Chi-Chi says, pushing a plate in front of him. All of a sudden, a green light flashes, and to their surprise stands Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Beerus, Whis, Shin, the Old Kai and Mr. Satan.

"Oh, hey guys!" Chi-Chi says, "Perfect timing!"

"Did she know we were coming?!" Beerus says, looking at the roast.

"Where's my wife?" Vegeta says, stepping forward.

"Uh, I think she's with Bulma in the training room," Yamcha says as Vegeta walks off.

"Wait, where's he going?" Beerus says, "Who's going to cook?!"

Whis sighs, "You know, there are many other fine chefs, and Vegeta does have a restaurant nearby with a full staff…"

"Then get them here, pronto!" Beerus says.

"Hey, why are you guys dressed like you were in a fight?" Yamcha asks while Goku, Whis, the Old Kai and Beerus take a seat at a table.

"Well…" Goku begins, but Beerus puts his hand up.

"It doesn't concern you at all," Beerus says.

"Honestly, how can all of you be eating at a time like this?" Mr. Satan asks.

"Shouldn't we pick our team members first?" Shin asks.

"It doesn't matter who's on the team, just as long as they are warriors who can win," Beerus says.

"Well…" Shin says, walking towards Gohan, "We might as well get started. We have six spots to fill."

"Hey, how many worlds have life on them in the universe?" Gohan asks.

"Well, after losing Planets Sadala and Vegeta, only twenty-nine."

"That's all?" Gohan asks, "How many have warriors we could actually use?"

"It's hard to tell," Shin says, "Maybe Namek. _Maybe_. We don't look at worlds like that, Gohan."

"We don't have time to scour other worlds for fighters, so we should focus here on Earth," Whis says.

"I agree,' Gohan says, "There's the three of us that fought in that exhibition match. Kami already said he'd fight, so that's four."

"I know who number five can be," Goku says, rising, "Monaka!"

Beerus nearly chokes as he hears that, "Monaka?!"

Whis giggles softly as Beerus' face changes to one of frustration.

"Monaka...is a bad idea, Goku. You heard the rules, no killing is allowed. I'm afraid Monaka would fly into such a rage at the thought of his universe being erased, that nobody would be left standing and we'd lose by default. No Monaka, Goku. I forbid it!"

"What? You're sure?" Goku asks.

" _I FORBID IT!"_ Beerus yells.

"Honestly," Whis whispers, "Why don't you just tell him the truth already?"

"Never," Beerus says, "I'm taking this one to whatever fate awaits me."

"Well, we'll need more than just brute strength," Gohan says, "Which is why I think we should ask Master Roshi. He has all kinds of experience, tactics and tricks."

"Then that would be five," Shin says.

"Uh, what about Number 18?" Mr. Satan asks. Gohan smiles.

"Both her and Number 17," Gohan says.

"Would that be allowed? I thought they were androids?" Shin asks.

"Uh, the technical part is hard to explain, but they were modified at the cellular level," Gohan says, "They have unlimited stamina. From what Trunks told me, even in the future they never slowed down or missed a beat. I don't see why that wouldn't be true here."

"I'll forget I heard that 'modified' part," Beerus says.

"May I address the proverbial elephant in the room?" Whis asks, "I find it disturbing that nobody has mentioned Raditz yet."

"Come to think of it, Dad, you didn't explain why Raditz didn't fight with us," Gohan says.

"He was pretty upset over our predicament," Shin says, "He wanted nothing to do with it."

"Wait, the match or the tournament?" Gohan asks, but Shin shrugs.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say a word when I took him home," he replies.

"Shoot," Gohan says, "Someone'll have to talk to him, but I know he'll come around. So, that means with the three of us, Uncle Raditz, Kami, Master Roshi, and the androids, it makes eight."

"What about Krillin?" Goku asks.

"Are you sure he can keep up?" Gohan replies, "He hasn't had a serious fight in years."

"I know a way to find out," Goku says, smiling, as he approaches Gohan. The two close their eyes, both concentrating instensley.

"What are they doing?" Mr. Satan asks, watching as both grimace.

"It's an image battle," Shin explains, "They're fighting in their minds."

Goku looks up and shakes his head, "Damn, Krillin's no good. He's got good attacks, but I don't think he could help much."

"Well, if we need two more, perhaps two of the children?" Shin asks, "Raditz' daughter is quite powerful herself."

"Hmm," Goku asks, "Well, Trunks and Goten would fool around too much, they wouldn't take is seriously. Besides, I have an idea for the last two. You said we'd need more than raw strength, right?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Gohan asks.

"Tien Shinhan," Goku says, smiling, "He's one of the only guys to beat me in a tournament, and unlike Krillin, he's dedicated his life to training."

"Tien, huh?" Gohan says, "Last I heard, he was trying to re-establish the Crane School with Chiaotzu."

Suddenly, Chi-Chi rushes out of Capsule Corps, a panic'd look on her face, "Everyone, come quick! Something's wrong with the baby!"

In a rush, everyone flies in to the training room, where they see Maron, in obvious pain, holding back tears, while Vegeta, with an uncharacteristic look of concern on his face, holds her hand, whispering softly to her.

"What's going on?" Trunks asks, his voice showing obvious worry, while Shin approaches. He gasps.

"It's not good," Shin says, "I'm not sure what we can do."

"Hmmm," Whis says, approaching. He holds his staff over Maron's belly, "Please madam, allow me."

"What are you doing, Whis?" Vegeta asks, but Whis only closes his eyes, chanting softly in an unknown language as his staff begins to glow. In the air above Maron's stomach, to everyone's surprise, a blanket appears and begins spinning, followed by the crying of a baby. It floats down and Maron lovingly grabs it.

"My baby?" Maron asks in surprise.

"Congratulations, Vegeta and Maron. It's a very healthy girl," Whis says, smiling.

Everyone looks in, surprised. "That was it?" Trunks says, walking in, to get a closer look. Vegeta motions for him to join him.

"Perhaps we should give them a little bit of time," Shin says, stepping away and shooing everyone out.

"Hey, Maron!" Goku asks, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Vegeta turns, and showing an actual smile with a glint of pride, begins to speak, "As a matter of fact, we have. I have decided that this child, my own daughter, shall carry on her glorious Saiyan bloodline with the name-"

"Bulla," Maron says, finishing it with a smile.

"What? 'Bulla'?!" Vegeta says in surprise, but then he smiles, "I suppose 'Bulla' is fine, too. Trunks...you take care of your little sister."

"I will, Dad!" Trunks says as Goten runs in. "Wait till Ranch hears about this!"

Vegeta turns to leave, but Bulma blocks him at the door, giving him an angry look, "And just where the hell do you think you're going? Honestly, what the hell is wrong with you? Your wife just gives birth and you're running back to train?"

Vegeta only glares at her, and gives a look to Gohan. Gohan steps over and nervously laughs.

"Well, Mom, it's a little complicated, but-" Gohan says, but Bulma cuts him off.

"Complicated? You too, Gohan? I raised you to be sensible, unlike your war whacky father!"

"Look, just come out to the courtyard, and everything will be explained," Gohan says.

"Are you sure we should tell her?" Shin asks, but Beerus only nods.

"Alright, Gohan, but you guys better have a _damn_ good reason, you hear me?" Bulma says sharply.

"Trust me, until she understands, there's no use fighting it," Beerus says with a sigh.

Sitting down outside, Bulma takes in what she just heard.

"Well...that's a good reason," she says softly, and scared, looks up at Goku, "And you think you can win?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to," Goku says, smiling, "And if not, I'm going down with everything I have!"

"You almost sound excited, Son…" Bulma says, but Whis only raises his hand.

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy, but if word of this tournament got out, there would be a mass panic," Whis says.

"No kidding," Bulma says, "But you guys have a team, right?"

"We're working on it," Gohan says, "Most of it is falling in place. Though, come to think of it, I need to talk to Uncle Raditz…"

"I'll do it," Vegeta says. Gohan and Goku give Vegeta a look of surprise.

"Oh?" Whis says, "With your past history with Raditz, are you sure you're the one best suited for the task?"

"Hmmph," Vegeta says, looking up, "It's true, Raditz and I never got along. But if he hears it from me, maybe he'll realize just what kind of situation we're in. He certainly won't want to listen to Kakarot."

"What?" Bulma asks, "Wait, what happened between you two?"

"You're sure you can do this, Vegeta?" Gohan asks. Vegeta closes his eyes and nods.

"We have more in common than you realize. I'll deal with Raditz. You worry about the rest of the team," Vegeta says, flying off.

"I'll go talk to 18," Gohan says, "She says that her brother's a little hard to find, though."

"That won't be a problem," Goku says.

"Are you sure about that?" the Old Kai says, "I thought you couldn't sense the energy of those androids. It'd be pretty tricky for you to lock on to his energy."

"Yep, that's right," Goku says, "But Dende's the Guardian of Earth. He knows where _everyone_ is. Besides, we have to grab Kami anyway!"

They watch as Goku uses his Instant Transmission and disappears.

"So, what's this about a tournament?" Yamcha asks Gohan, while Gohan sighs.

Muuli opened the door and gasped, the young child looking up at Vegeta, giving him a no-nonsense look on his face.

"Where's your dad, kid?" Vegeta asks.

"Uh...daddy?" Muuli says, running off. A moment later, Raditz walks out, wearing regular clothing. He looks at Vegeta and sighs.

"What the hell do you want, Vegeta? Have you come to try to get me to fight in that little match?"

"We already took care of that, Raditz," Vegeta says, "We have more important things to discuss."

"Fine, come in," Raditz says, "But I'm warning you, you better not try anything."

Raditz sat down at his dinner table, with Vegeta taking a seat opposite of him. The two only stare at one another.

"We're wasting time," Vegeta says.

"From what I understand, we don't have much left," Raditz replies, "I'd rather spend it here."

"Of all times, now is when you decide to act like a stubborn fool," Vegeta says, "You know, Raditz, when we served Freeza, I always thought you were just a coward. Your battle power barely broke 1500 back then. You weren't any good to me or Nappa, just dead weight. But then...then you joined up with Kakarot. You became stronger, somehow, and even though I resented seeing you grow to rival even me, a small part of me was still proud to see that you had finally found your Saiyan spirit. No matter how rough things got, you never ran away from a fight. And now...everything is on the line, and you just want to sit here doing nothing, content to die on your back. I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same."

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you, Vegeta?" Raditz says, "You come to my home uninvited and then you insult me."

"In less than two days, that tournament that blue twerp is having is going to start," Vegeta says.

"And?" Raditz asks.

"You know why I'm here, Raditz. I'm here because we both know what's on the line. My daughter was born not more than an hour ago. I'm fighting because not only does my pride and honor demand it, but for the same reason you always fought: To keep my family safe."

Raditz looks at Vegeta, "I never said I wouldn't fight in this tournament, Vegeta. I'm only angry at my brother. Nothing is ever enough for him, is it? He wanted to see how strong Majin Buu could get, but I stopped him. He wanted to test his mettle against Beerus, and then fight him again one day. Kakarot even wanted to spare Freeza, who would have happily killed all of us until I put that bastard back in the grave. Do I have to go on? Because of Kakarot, an entire world was nearly wiped out because he just _had_ to fight a god, and now trillions of people are going to die. I don't want to kill anyone if I can't help it, Vegeta. I'm well aware I'm one of the strongest warriors this universe has ever seen. And now, because of _Kakarot_ , I have to either lend my hand in such butchery, or be destroyed without a second thought."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asks.

"Of course I'll fight," Raditz says, "But my brother better stay out of my way."

Vegeta smiles and stands up, "Good. Just make sure you stay out of mine. Everyone's gathering at Capsule Corporation, and we still need a few more on the team. Bring along anyone you think might be helpful…"

Raditz watches as Vegeta leaves, and sighs, _Now just what did he mean by that?_

"Yo, Dende!" Goku says happily, approaching the Guardian, "Has Kami come out yet?"

"Just one moment, Goku," Dende says, closing his eyes. A moment later, Kami steps out, looking quite focused. He smiles at Goku.

"You didn't give me as much time in there as I had hoped," Kami says.

"Well, we have even less time before the tournament starts," Goku says, "We're all meeting up at my place, Kami, and we're putting the team together right now."

"I know it was the four of us," Kami says, "What about your brother?"

"Well, Vegeta's talking him into it, but I don't know if that'll work…" Goku says.

Kami laughs, "I almost wish I could see that. Something tells me you didn't come here just for me."

"Actually, I didn't," Goku says, looking at Dende, "Dende, I need your help in finding 17."

"17, eh?" Kami says, nodding, "He's quite a fighter. He and his sister work well together, too."

"And you came here because you can't sense his energy," Dende says, with Goku nodding.

"That's right," Goku says.

"Kami has already explained this tournament to me," Dende says, "Of course I'll aid you. 17 is on a large island in the south."

"Can you show me?" Goku asks, but Dende smiles.

"I'll do better than show you, I'll take you right there," Dende says.

"I'll take my leave first," Kami says walking away, "I'll see you son, Goku."

Kami flies off of the Lookout, while Goku watches Dende, who kneels and puts his hand on the floor, " _Panpeinappo!_ " he yells, as the Power Pole begins to retract from Korin Tower and the Lookout begins to move.

"This is how we'll get there," Dende says as the Lookout picks up speed.

"So, I haven't had much time to talk to 17. Does he still have a grudge against me?" Goku asks.

"Oh no, far from it," Dende says, "The 17 that wanted to kill you all those years ago is gone. He's got a wife and a family now. I think you'd have realized that when he helped against Buu and Freeza."

"Oh, that's right," Goku says, "I didn't have much of a chance to talk to him, then, and I don't think he wanted to pick a fight with me, now that I think about it. I think 18 said he as a park ranger or something."

"Yes, something like that," Dende says, "He works hard to protect that island, and even better, he's gotten a lot stronger, too. He'd be a formidable enemy."

"It seems you've been so focused on your adventures in the heavens," Mr. Popo says, "That you haven't paid attention to what is happening here on Earth."

"How strong has he gotten?" Goku asks.

"You'll see soon enough," Dende says, "Also, did you know that not far from where we are, there's a small village where a young boy with remarkable potential lives?"

"Well, if he's a little kid, I can't take him with me to the tournament," Goku says.

"No, but I think one day you should teach him, Goku," Dende says.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a teacher," Goku says.

"This child is someone you once knew and fought," Dende says, "He's the reincarnation of Majin Buu."

"What?!" Goku says, "Buu's still around?!"

"In a way," Dende says, "When someone evil dies, their spirit is sent to Hell by King Yenma. Once there, the soul is cleansed, and eventually reborn on Earth or wherever they died in a new body. They don't remember anything about who they were, but their potential from their previous lives remains."

"So you're saying the bad guys I fought might still be around, only as someone good?" Goku says, and Dende nods.

"In theory," he says, "But this boy has the potential to be the strongest human in history. He might even surpass _you_ one day, if his talents are honed."

"Stronger than me…" Goku says, considering this. He smiles at the thought, and watches as Dende once again kneels, placing his hand once more on the floor of the Lookout.

" _Apeponkoppi!_ " he says, and slowly the Lookout stops, with Dende rising, "Here we are. 17 is down there, Goku.

"Thanks, Dende! You were a real help!" Goku says, jumping off and flying down. His eyes widen at the size of it, as he begins making passes, _Damn, I can't sense his energy at all. Where in the world can he be?_

Suddenly, in the distance Goku sees a massive explosion, and smiles. _That's got to be him._ Goku flies down as more explosions rock the area, and, observing from the sky, sees Android 18, wearing a green and white shirt, an orange arm band, and a pair of jeans, standing off against a group of heavily armed poachers. With amazing speed, 17 tears through each of them, knocking the group out within seconds. Slowly, Goku descends and lands next to him. 17 turns and looks.

"Goku," he says plainly.

"Yo, 17! What's up?" Goku asks.

"Just doing my job. It never seems to end," 17 says as they hear a rumbling in the distance, "Speaking of which…"

"Who are these guys?" Goku asks.

"THey're nothing but poacher scumbags," 17 says as over a dozen military-grade vehicles approach.

"These are _poachers_?" Goku asks in surprise. 17 only shrugs.

"Well, first they have to get through me. I don't think I have to remind _you_ how tough that can be. They never seem to learn their lesson," 17 says.

"You think you could use a hand?" Goku asks.

"It can't hurt, but just mind the animals, okay?" 17 asks, "Also, don't kill these guys."

"You got it!" Goku says as the two fly up, easily decimating the poacher force with little effort. One poacher looks up at 17 standing above him, grabbing a carbine, only for 17 to grab it and bend the barrel.

"You can either take care of nature or return to it, make your choice," 17 says.

As they watch the poachers flee, 17 and Goku walk throughout the island.

"I never thought this would be the place you end up," Goku says.

"An old friend of mine helped me appreciate nature more," 17 says, "There's rare animals here, some on the verge of extinction. These assholes don't care about that."

"And you do this all by yourself?" Goku asks, but 17 shakes his head.

"I can't be everywhere at once, but I have...help," 17 says. Goku watches a moment later as a small, blueish figure flies towards them. His eyes widen a bit.

"That energy…" Goku says, "It's impressive. It kind of feels like…"

The creature lands, snarling at Goku, and Goku smiles in return at the familiar form, a face from the past he had never forgotten. A Cell Junior.

"Easy, buddy," 17 says, holding his arm up, "He's a friend, and he's even stronger than the last time you met."

The Cell Junior looks at 17, then at Goku, and then nods, flying off. Goku smiles as he sees an orange 'RANGER' band on his arm.

"I thought Gohan took them all out," Goku says.

"They're basically the same as Cell," 17 explains, "They have to be completely destroyed, otherwise they regenerate. I managed to convince them to follow me, and as a result, they help me out."

Goku chuckles, "I bet they make good training partners, too."

17 nods, "I think they follow me because I was part of Cell when they were born. At first, they were quite the challenge, but it works out pretty well. I get stronger, they get stronger, we learn new tactics. Don't forget, they have, or least had, the same knowledge and abilities that all your friends did."

"And there's eight of them, right?" Goku says. 17 smiles and nods again.

"You're one of the last people I'd expect to find out here, Goku," 17 says, "Years ago, all I wanted was to fight you."

"How do you think it would have gone then?" Goku asks. 17 smiles.

"Well, no offense, I easily handled Vegeta, and I know he was stronger than any of you back then," 17 says.

"What about now?" Goku asks with a smile.

"It's difficult to say," 17 says, "When you fought Freeza, you and your brother showed off a power beyond even that Super Saiyan 3 form you had used against Buu. My sister tells me you were able to fight against a God of Destruction on a level playing field."

"What do you say we find out?" Goku says, "I need to see just how strong you've become, and right now I need the strongest friends I can find."

17 smiles, "Alright. Just remember though, there are creatures on this island that I'm responsible for."

Goku nods and powers up to Super Saiyan, assuming a fighting stance.

***

"I don't know, Gohan," Krillin says, taking a seat on a sofa, "Seven other universes, filled with their ten strongest fighters sounds a little intense. The last time I fought was when Freeza and his goons showed up, but even those guys weren't much. I'd hate to see how much rust I have"

"Well, actually, Krillin," Gohan says, "We talked about that, and we don't think you'd fare well in this tournament."

Krillin laughs, "Somehow, I'm not embarrassed or upset. After seeing those guys from the Sixth Universe, I'm not even sure how I'd do against their weakest fighter."

"Then you didn't come here to recruit him," 18 says, sitting down next to her husband, "You came here for _me_."

Gohan nods, "That's right. But first...there's something you need to know. This tournament isn't just for the Omni-King's amusement. When it was announced, they declared that any universe that had all ten fighters eliminated...would be erased from existence."

18's eyes go wide while Krillin's jaw drops, "Like...what do you mean?!" Krillin asks in shock.

Gohan shrugs, "I don't know. One second you're there, the next, nothing is there, I guess."

A second later, Gohan and Krillin both look out a window, and Gohan smiles, "Here, come outside."

The three do so, "That energy," Krillin says, "That's Goku fighting someone, isn't it?"

"Yes. I know you can't sense it 18," Gohan says.

"No, but I can feel the change in pressure," she says, "If I had to guess, I'd say he's fighting my brother."

"Yeah," Gohan says, "We thought the two of you would be perfect additions. You both have unlimited stamina, and you work very well as a team, almost in perfect harmony."

They stand outside, feeling the battle between 17 and Goku rage on. "The pressure's getting more intense," 18 says, "Those two must really be going at it."

Gohan grins, "Dad's never seen either of you really fight, he's only heard stories about it. He wants to make sure we're putting together the best possible team for this."

18 nods as she thinks for a moment, "I'll do it, but on one condition."

"One condition?!" Krillin says, "18, the universe is at stake!"

"I know it is," 18 says as a smile comes across her face. Gohan says nothing as he produces a checkbook and a pen. He flips it open.

"Alright, how much?" Gohan asks with a small smile.

"You know me so well, Gohan," 18 says, "Ten million zeni."

"Ten million?!" Krillin shouts, exasperated, "Do we really need that much?"

18 only smiles at her husband, "Help isn't cheap."

With that, Gohan hands over the check, "Honestly, I hope you guys get to spend it all."

18 examines, "This better all be here when I get back, Krillin."

Nervously, Krillin laughs, "You really think I could spend that much money in two days?"

18 turns back to Gohan, "What do we get if we win?"

"Well," Gohan begins, "The Grand Minister said 'nothing', and considering what's on the line, that's a pretty good prize. But, he also said that the winner would get to make a wish on the Super Dragon Balls."

"Winner? What if there's more than one person left?" 18 asks.

"I think it would go to whoever they think the MVP is," Gohan says, "I'm not sure. I'd be happy enough to see next Wednesday myself."

"Gohan," Krillin says, "Do you really think we have a chance at winning this?"

Gohan looks to the distance, then back at Krillin, "Looks like Dad and 17 have finished. I don't know, Krillin. We're putting together the best damn team we can. Dad's excited, Vegeta's excited, even I am. But still, the human part of me is worried. That big guy from Universe 11 had incredible power, on par with even my father. And he says he has a friend who's even stronger. Those two scare me the most, but if anybody can figure out a way to beat guys like that…"

"You're forgetting one thing," Krillin says with an encouraging smile, "You're Son Gohan. You beat Cell, against all odds. You're the _champion of Earth_!"

Gohan stops for a second and slowly smiles, "That's right, I am." He then looks at 18, "We're gathering tomorrow night at Capsule Corporation to discuss our strategy. Please be there."

18 nods, and the happily married couple watch as Gohan flies off.

"Don't worry, dear," 18 says, giving Krillin a peck on the cheek, "I plan to spend _all_ that money."

***

"I knew you were strong, but wow!" Goku says as he and 17 sit around a campfire, "You were able to keep up with Super Saiyan Blue."

"I told you, I train, but I think if we were being really serious, you'd have gotten the better of me," 17 says, "Besides, you were holding back."

Goku grins, "Yeah, but only on the strength of my punches. You still kept up with my speed."

17 nods, "I suppose that's true. Now, I would like to know what brought you out here? I don't accept that you just wanted to fight me out of the blue."

"Well," Goku says, "How much did your sister or Krillin tell you about that tournament against the Sixth Universe?"

"They told me it was pretty intense," 17 says.

"Well, as it turns out, one of the people watching that was this guy named 'Zeno'. I call him Zeni, we're friends. He's also...kind of the ruler of _everything_ , and decided he wanted to see a tournament with fighters from almost all the universes," Goku explains.

"I see," 17 says.

"But...he also said he's tired of their being twelve universes, and wants to cut it back. So...every universe that loses in the tournament will be erased except the one that wins."

"In other words, you need people to fight in this tournament," 17 says, "How many?"

"Ten," Goku says, "We already have myself, Gohan, Vegeta and Kami. Gohan went to ask 18, and Vegeta's asking Raditz."

"Raditz isn't fighting?" 17 asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's complicated," Goku says, "But I'm sure he'll come around."

"Who else were you going to ask?"

"Master Roshi and Tien Shenhan," Goku replies.

"I don't know," 17 says, standing up and looking at the sky, "I don't get stronger for any personal reason, and I'm not too keen on fighting, in spite of how strong I am. I just want to protect these creatures. If this Zeno guy wants to erase our universe, then I guess it can't be helped."

Goku stands as well, "Yeah, but if our universe gets erased, so do the animals."

17 considers this, "That's true. How long will this tournament last?"

"Only forty-eight minutes!" Goku says, "It's gonna be one big team battle royal."

"Well, then my only concern is who will watch over the island while I'm gone? The Cell Juniors can't be everywhere at once," 17 says.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Goku says, "We can get the kids to watch it!"

"The kids?" 17 asks, while Goku nods.

"Goten, Trunks, Ranch, maybe even Daikon and Muuli!"

"Are you sure you want to have Ranch here?" 17 says, "From what I've seen and from what my sister's told me, she's quite the fighter herself."

"What do you mean?" Goku asks, while 17 smiles.

"Nevermind," 17 says, "I'll do it. When does it take place?"

"Uh…" Goku says, "Huh, I kinda forgot, but I know it's pretty soon. You think you could come back Capsule Corporation tomorrow night?"

"Sure," 17 says, "Just make sure you bring the kids to watch the island."

***

"Honey...I'm home," Gohan says, stepping into his house and slumping right on the sofa, rubbing his forehead as Videl comes out, holding Pan. Gohan give a tired smile, and then looks to the ground, a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Videl asks, but Gohan only looks at her and Pan, a small tear forming in his eye.

"Nothing…" Gohan says, hugging them tightly. Videl has a look of surprise on her face.

"Gohan, don't lie. Dad stopped by earlier and was acting...weird, almost depressed, and now you're acting like...you're scared," she says.

Gohan looks at her, "You're right, Videl. I _am_ scared, but I can't tell you guys why."

"Gohan, I'm your wife! We don't hide things from each other, especially after all you've been through," she says while Pan happily gurgles. Gohan sighs as he looks at Videl.

"You can't tell a single person, Videl," Gohan says, "I'm serious. You know how people will react. You saw it with Cell and Buu."

Videl stares for a moment at Gohan, "What's happening _this_ time?"

Gohan sighs, "Well, in less than two days, a battle royal between eight universes is going to take place, and any universe that loses all their fighters will be erased by the Omni-King."

"Isn't there anyway to stop that?!" Videl asks, "You and your family-"

Gohan only shakes his head, "No," he says, "Grand Zeno's power is enough to make even Beerus grovel. There's no way anybody can stand up to him, and he has the mentality of a bored child. If anybody attacked him, they'd be instantly destroyed, regardless of how powerful they are. The only thing we can do is win."

"And you're going to fight in this?" Videl asks, and Gohan nods.

"That's right," Gohan says, "Those retreats I've been going to...I was only telling you that because I was really training with Kami. After that debacle against Freeza's invasion, I had to, Videl. People like my dad and uncle aren't going to be around forever, and then what would we do? I never wanted to be a fighter, Videl. The taste of blood in my mouth, the ringing noise in my ears, my heart pounding away...I hate all of it. But...ever since my uncle arrived, destiny's been steering me to this. I don't know if it's fate that we lose in that tournament or not."

Then, taking Videl's hand, he smiles at her, "But I'm not going to go down on my knees. If we're going to be erased, I'd rather see us go out on our legs than on our knees."

Videl kisses him, "Just win, okay?"

As the Son family appreciates a moment of silence amid the torrent of tension, Pan begins fussing, "What's wrong, sweetie?" Gohan asks, but then, his eyes go wide.

"Videl...where's Nappa?" Gohan asks, but before she can answer, the room begins to shake as Pan starts to cry.

"Is it an earthquake?!" Videl asks, but holding onto Pan, Gohan smiles slightly. _He's finally done it,_ he thinks.

"No, it's something better," Gohan says, "Here, take Pan, I'll be right back."

Gohan hands Pan over to Videl and runs out of the house, and in the backyard, he watches as Nappa stands, hunched over, his hands on his head, breathing intensely.

"Gohan...get back!" Nappa yells, "I don't...I don't know what's happening to me!"

"It's okay, Nappa," Gohan says, "Just let it all out, trust me."

The wind begins to pick up as lightning starts to strike nearby, as the citizens of Goku City, scared and confused, rush indoors for safety as the ground begins to shake. Slowly, Gohan approaches Nappa as the large Saiyan lets out a primal yell as electricity crackles around him, a golden aura begining to form around him. As the elements continue to lash out, Nappa finally lets out one last scream, standing up, his goatee and eyebrows now golden, his eyes aqua blue. He looks at Gohan sternly, then speaks.

"Be careful, I'm not sure how long I can control myself," he says, while Gohan nods.

"Come on, Nappa, follow me," Gohan replies, flying up and leading Nappa out over water. Stopping, Gohan looks at the elder Saiyan, "The first time you turn into a Super Saiyan it's overwhelming. I still remember the feeling like it was yesterday. Now...show me what you can do!"

Nodding, Nappa lunges forward, attacking Gohan and surprising himself at his newfound speed, even though Gohan manages to block every attack with ease. _Nappa has to be stronger than even Vegeta when he finally transcended, he just never had any reason to reach this state,_ Gohan thinks as he dodges a huge barrage of energy blasts. The battle continues for a few moments, with Nappa showing off an impressive display of blasts and blows, until finally Gohan holds his hand out.

"Alright, Nappa. Take a deep breath and try to relax for a second," Gohan says. Nappa does so and reverts to his normal state, nearly falling, but catches himself.

"That was incredible," Nappa says, "If I'd known being a Super Saiyan felt like that, I would have tried to get there a lot sooner. Imagine that...me, a mid-class warrior, now reaching the ranks of legends."

"Don't sell yourself short, Nappa," Gohan says, "You may not have been a Super Saiyan, but you're clever and tactful in a fight. I'm guessing you overheard me talking to Videl?"

Nappa nods, "I think...almost everyone that went Super Saiyan, it's like something inside them made them snap. Your dad lost his best friend, Raditz thought he would lose his family...I never had any kind of attachment like that. I've watched you kids grow up too...and I think the thought of losing all of it and not being able to do anything about it finally made me snap."

"No," Gohan says, "There is something we can do. We're putting together a team of ten warriors. So far it's me, my dad, Vegeta, Kami and 18. Dad's talking to 17, and Vegeta's talking to Raditz. We still have three spots to fill. You might not be the strongest, but it's going to take more than strength to win, we're going to need teamwork, and a former Saiyan general might know a thing or two about that."

"Let me fight, Gohan. I still owe your old man a debt," Nappa says.

"We'd be honored, Nappa," Gohan says, "Head over to Capsule Corporation. That's where we're all meeting."

Nappa nods, turning Super Saiyan once more and flies off while Gohan smiles.

 _ **31 Hours Before the Tournament of Power begins.**_

"You!" Beerus yells, pointing at Pilaf, "Bring more two more loaded omelettes, and tell your dog friend I want a platter full of bacon, extra crispy!"

"Yes, sir!" Pilaf yells running into Capsule Corps. Next to Beerus, Whis looks extremely bored at watching his lord stuff his face, while Bulma comes out with a cup of coffee, shaking her head at the huge pile of dishes on the table.

"Have you been eating all night?!" She asks.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Beerus says as he grabs a bottle of syrup and starts emptying it on a stack of pancakes, "In just over a day, everything might be remove from existence. If I'm going out, I'm going out with a full stomach."

"That attitude doesn't convey the proper confidence to our warriors," Whis says plainly.

"It's merely a contingency, Whis, that's all," Beerus says as he begins to devour the pancakes.

Bulma sits and simply watches with contempt, drinking her coffee, while Whis breaks the silence, "Bulma, I would have thought such and apparently endless meal would have drawn your husband's attention. Where has he gone?"

"Oh, he's off to grab the last two members of your team," Bulma replies, taking a sip.

"That would be this Roshi and Tien Shenhan, yes?" Whis asks, and Bulma nods. "What can you tell us about them?"

"Well, Master Roshi's been a pervert for as long as I've known him, but he did teach Goku and Krillin. Before then, Goku only had a small amount of training from his adopted grandfather. Tien, well…" Bulma says, stopping, "Tien is one of the few that was able to beat Goku in a fight, even though it was a technicality. He uses a different style, but he went his seperate ways for a while after we had dealt with Freeza...the first time, anyway. He's smart, cunning, and probably the strongest Earthling there is that isn't a Saiyan or cyborg."

"Do you think he's the best choice?" Whis asks .

"I don't know, fighting's not really my speciality," Bulma says, "I don't know enough about it, but from what I've seen, he probably wouldn't be my first choice."

"Oh?" Whis asks, "Who would you pick in that case?"

At that moment, a capsule plane lands nearby, and Bulma smiles as Raditz, Launch, Ranch, Daikon and Muuli step out. Whis catches this and looks over, focusing on Ranch.

In the courtyard of the Tien Shinhan Dojo, a group of bald students, dressed in green uniforms, practiced kata's under the watchful eyes of Tien Shinhan, when suddenly, their training was interrupted by a yell from the sky.

"Hey, Tien!" the familiar voice cried out, and Tien smiled as he looked up, seeing his old rival land before them ,.

"It's been a while, Goku," Tien says.

"Yeah, I think the last time was that fight against the Sixth Universe," Goku says. Tien nods and looks at his students. \

"That's enough for today," he says as the students disperse.

"So, you're a master now, huh?" Goku asks, and Tien nods once more.

"It happened by accident," Tien says, "Chiaotzu and I were training in this town, and they kept coming to us. I couldn't turn them away, and well, here we are."

"You're still training, huh?" Goku asks.

"Yes," Tien replies, "The principle for martial artists is to always heighten oneself."

"So then," Goku asks eagerly, "If you've kept up all this years, how do you feel about entering the Tournament of Power? You'll get to find some really strong, amazin' guys!"

"The Tournament of Power?" Tien asks, slightly confused, while Goku looks around.

"Hey, isn't Master Roshi here, too?" Goku asks.

"He is," Tien says, "But…"

A second later, a feminene scream is heard from inside the dojo. Curiously, Goku walks over and slides open a door, watching as a young woman with dark, pigtailed hair, a green top in the uniform style of Tien's school and a red skirt runs from the obvious, lecherous advances of Master Roshi.

"I'll...save him for later," Goku says, closing the door. Tien motions to him and the two enter a dining hall, sitting down as Tien pours tea for the both of them, where Goku begins to explain the rules and stipulations of the Tournament of Power to Tien, who's taken aback, his face one of obvious concern at what he's hearing.

"I see," Tien says, "So you came to recruit both Master Roshi and myself."

"Yeah," Goku says, "The two of you will give us ten."

"I'm sorry Goku, but I have to decline," Tien says, "I know that fighting strong warriors from other universes would be good training, but I can't leave my students."

"It's only for an hour, Tien!" Goku says, "You know, I could convince Bulma to give you ten million Zeni for your dojo."

"It's not about money, Goku," Tien says.

"But without you, I won't have ten!" Goku says, upset.

As Tien begins to answer, he hears banging on the door, " _Master Tien! It's your students, they're rampaging through the town!_ "

"What?!" Tien says as Goku rises, "You get Master Roshi, I'll grab Chiaotzu!"

"Right!" Goku says as he heads out. A moment later, all four are in the dining hall, grabbing on to Goku as he uses his Instant Transmission to teleport them into the middle of the town, gasping at what the chaos they see: Tien's own students, with some form of talisman on their faces, surrounded by a dark purple glow, chasing the townspeople.

"What is this?" Goku asks.

"It's witchcraft," Master Roshi says, "This place is brimming with sinister energy. The only way to stop it is to remove those talismans from their foreheads!"

"Got it!" Chiaotzu says, firing off a beam, only for it to do nothing as it hits a student.

" _You idiots!_ " A voice yells down, and the four look up, seeing the same young woman that Roshi was chasing earlier, "You think a trick like that would work?"

"You!" Tien yells out, "Yurin, this is _your_ doing?!"

"I knew you were rotten to the core!" Roshi says, "I saw through your wickedness from the start!"

"Liar! You didn't see anything, you dirty old pervert!" she yells, "But now, this dojo's reputation is ruined, and so are you!"

"Why would you do this?" Tien asks.

"Isn't that obvious, you three-eyed baldy!"

"'Three-eyed baldy'?" Tien asks, "Now I remember, you were at the Crane School with us."

"That day you walked out, I made up my mind. I would find you and defeat you! The training was difficult, but…" she says, pulling out another talisman, "I mastered witchcraft."

"How petty can you be? You turned my students on this town over something so trivial?" Tien asks.

"Trivial?! It may be trivial to you, but to me, it's a big deal! You got it, you three-eyed baldy?!" Yurin yells down.

"I"ll handle her," Roshi says, "After all, you don't know how to deal with girls, Tien."

"Very well," Tien says, "We'll take care of my students."

Together, the three are able to easily overpower each student, removing the talismans from them and saving them from the magic of Yurin, while Roshi hops up onto the roof, confronting the witch.

"What a rotten girl," Roshi says, "You picked the wrong day to take your vengeance, since I happened to be visiting as an honorary master. I'm going to beat that crappy attitude out of you!"

"Just try and do it, but I'm going to kick your ass so hard you can never touch me again!" she yells, charging Master Roshi and unleashing a torrent of punches to his chest, but the old man doesn't even budge, and Yurin jumps back, "It's not working?!"

"I'm sorry, was that an attack?" Roshi says.

"Shut up, you old pervert!" Yurin yells.

"Hmm, guess I'll have to attack myself," Roshi says. Yurin assumes a defense stance, but slips on the tiling of the roof. Master Roshi's eyes immediately go to her crotch, and he smiles.

"Oh, I can see them!" he says with joy in his voice, "They're striped!"

"You fucking pervert!" Yurin yells as she delivers a thrusting kick right into Master Roshi's groin, causing the old master to fall over in pain. She walks over and places a talisman on his face, causing him to rise up, the same purple aura now covering him.

"Master Roshi!" Tien says in shock.

"He's mine now! Try and see if you can break my witchcraft!" Yurin yells down.

"Chaiotzu, Goku, you guys handle the students, I'll deal with Master Roshi," Tien commands as he flies up, charging at Roshi, only to be knocked back by a single punch, crashing to the ground.

"Tien!" Chaiotzu yells.

"I'm okay," he says, "I forgot I was dealing with Master Roshi. In that case…"

Tien rips his top off as Master Roshi lands, the old master reaching his Maximum Power state.

"I won't lose," Tien says, as he invokes the Four Witches technique, with two arms growing out of his back. He then yells and powers up, as his own Multi-form technique creates three clones, each assuming a fighting pose.

"You think that'll work! Hey, old man, beat him up real good!" Yurin commands as Master Roshi fires an energy blast that destroys two of the clones. He then reaches back, powering up a Kamehameha, but Tien flies into the air.

" _Dodon Ray!"_ Tien yells, countering the Kamehameha, and beginning his attack, while Goku watches, surprised at the resistance his old teacher is putting up. _He may be under her spell, but Master Roshi's not holding back_. The remaining clone attacks, while Tien lands next to Chaoitzu. "Chaoitzu, distract her!"

"You got it!" Chiaotzu yells as Yurin's skirt flies up, causing Roshi to look up at her.

"No, don't look!" she yells, but at that moment, Tien takes to the sky once more, putting his hands together and smiles.

" _Kikoho!_ " he yells as a Tri-Beam flies down, hitting Master Roshi dead on, the talisman disintegrating and returning the old master to his normal, yet still stunned state.

"How could this happen?!" Yurin whines, "I even learned witchcraft! I won't forget this, you three-eyed baldy! I'll train even harder and come back and tear you apart!"

"If you want to train, why not stay?" Tien asks, "Regardless of your motives, your wish is to become stronger. You can fight me all you like here."

Yurin considers this and responds, "Very well, I'll become your student."

"But first," Tien says, "Apologize to these townspeople and my students for your actions."

Yurin looks at them, shamefully, and bows her head, "I'm sorry," she says.

"Looks like it all worked out," Goku says. Tien nods.

"Now, about this tournament," Tien says, "I...still can't fight in it. I have a town to rebuild here."

"You're sure about that?" Goku asks, and Tien nods.

"I am," Tien says, "You should find another fighter. Surely there is someone else out there that would be a better match for your team. Perhaps your own niece? She's become quite a fighter herself."

"Hmm," Goku says, "Well, I'll think about it. I still need two more people, though."

"One more person!" Master Roshi says, "I heard you mention something to Tien about ten million Zeni?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Goku says, but then smiles, "There's a little more to it than that, Master Roshi, but it was Gohan's idea to invite you anyway. After what I just saw, I know you're perfect for the team. Oh, and Tien?"

"Yes?" Tien replies.

"I'll send over the ten million anyway," Goku says, "And I'll have Bulma include any other supplies she can spare as well, on the house."

Tien smiles at Goku's generosity, "With that money, we'll be able to rebuild the town."

"Come on then, Goku!" Roshi says, "I've got my own training I have to do."

"You got it!" Goku says as Master Roshi grabs him, and the two teleport out.

"Do you think they can do it?" Chaiotzu asks.

"I'm sure of it," Tien says confidently.

 _ **12 Hours Before the Tournament of Power begins.**_

"Okay," Gohan says he looks up at a whiteboard that has nine photos on them: Goku, Raditz, himself, Vegeta, Kami, 17, 18, Nappa and Master Roshi, "I've asked all of you here so that we can discuss strategy for the tournament. It looks like we only have one person absent."}

In the meeting room, all the fighters are present except for 17, with Whis, Ranch, Goten, Trunks, Shin, the Old Kai and Bulma joining them as well.

"It also appears we're short one fighter as well," Gohan says, "Dad, Tien really won't fight?"

"No," Goku says, "I'm surprised, but I really thought he would do it."

"Tien's always walked his own path, Goku," Roshi reminds him.

"Well, don't worry guys, I've thought long and hard about it, and I think I know just who we should get for our last member," Goku says. Everyone watches, obviously waiting for him to say it. Goku smiles, " _Freeza_."

"What?!" Numerous shouts say at the same time as everyone looks at Goku with surprise.

"Freeza?! Have you lost your mind, Kakarot?!" Raditz says in shock, "Did you forget that part where I _killed_ him?!"

"Well, no, I'm not stupid," Goku says, "We can have Fortuneteller Baba bring him back for a day!"

"And you really think it'll be that simple?" Nappa asks, "Trust me, I've been around Freeza longer than any of you. Freeza doesn't forgive, and Freeza doesn't forget."

"He'll stab us in the back the first chance he gets," Kami says, "Evil like that doesn't serve or believe in teamwork. Trust me, I should know."

"We just have to give him a reason not to betray us!" Goku says, "Come on, I'm sure if we said we'd bring him back to life with the Dragon Balls, then he'd-"

"You really have lost it, haven't you?" Vegeta says coldly.

"No, but we need one more. Bulma, after you leave, you just gather the Dragon Balls and then-"

"Like hell I will!" Bulma says defiantly to her husband, "I'm not bringing that son of a bitch back at all, and if you think you'll use the Dragon Radar, forget it, I'll smash it first!"

"If I may," Whis says, "This is a tournament where your own survival is at stake. Freeza is certainly a capable fighter, and I dare say he outclasses most of you. His lone wolf nature would add a certain element of unpredictability to our team."

"Don't play devil's advocate, Whis!" Bulma yells, surprising the angel.

"You don't need Freeza, dad!" Goten says.

"Yeah, all you need is Gotenks!" Trunks says eagerly while Ranch rolls her eyes.

"Fused fighters count as two fighters," Whis replies, "We already have nine."

"And even if it didn't, it's a dumb move," Vegeta says, "You boys are way too reckless, I don't care how strong you are, and we don't need someone getting flashy and arrogant."

"I...but…" Trunks says in protest.

"It's incredibly stupid, Kakarot!" Raditz yells.

"Guys...I'll fight," Ranch says, standing up.

Goku considers this for a moment, "Are you sure you're up to the challenge, Ranch?"

"You moron!" Raditz yells, "Didn't you even _watch_ the tournament with Universe 6?! She was our most effective fighter in that thing!"

"Hey, why does she get to fight?!" Trunks says.

"Yeah, we can fight, too!" Goten says.

"Have either of you been in a multiversal tournament before?" Raditz asks, with both Goten and Trunks giving him a blank stare in response, "Well, _she_ has."

"I think Ranch is a good fit, Dad," Gohan says, with Ranch smiling at the support of her cousin.

"Well, if you think so…" Goku says, a little unsure.

"You know what's at stake, right girl?" Vegeta asks Ranch.

"Don't worry about me, Vegeta," Ranch says, causing Vegeta to smile.

"You'll be safe, right, Ranch?" Trunks asks,

"Of course she will," Gohan says, "Killing is against the rules. And besides, if something does happen, and we do make it through this...we have the Dragon Balls."

"Can't say I really approve of using them again…" the Elder Kai says.

"Hey, old man!" Goku says, "I just had an idea. You know how years ago you did that trick to make Gohan really strong? You think you could do that to someone else?"

"Well, I _could_ ," the Old Kai says.

"That ritual takes a lot of time, Goku," Shin replies, "Time we don't have. We should have started it as soon as we got back."

"Oh…" Goku says, looking down. Suddenly, he looks up, as does nearly everyone else in the room, "We have visitors. Bulma, stay here. You too, Shin. If anything happens to you…"

"I assure you, Goku, Shin is quite safe," Whis says, " _Nothing_ will happen to him."

"Right," Goku says as Pilaf runs in.

"Uh, Mr. Goku? There's a bunch of creeps outside asking to speak with you…" Pilaf says, his voice shaking.

"I know," Goku says as the fighters leave, and looking up at the night sky, they see a large gathering of warriors, floating in the sky. "Who're you guys?"

"Can't say," the leader, a dog like creature yells down.

"Are you here to stop us from entering the tournament?" Gohan asks.

"Can't say," the leader replies.

"Who sent you then?" Shin yells.

"Can't say," he replies once more.

"We're wasting time," Vegeta says, powering up to Super Saiyan. Nappa nods and follows his lead, as do Ranch, Goten, Trunks and Raditz, while Gohan powers up to his Ultimate Form.

"The only thing being wasted are you lowlifes!" one of them yells down.

"Looks like they want to stop us," Kami says.

"What a bunch of cheating bastards," Raditz says, but Vegeta holds up his arm, flying up.

"I don't know who sent you, and frankly, I don't care," Vegeta yells, "But I'm going to give you jerks one chance, _and only one_ , to get the hell out of here."

"Ha, you think you have a shot? Look around you, pal," one of the thugs yells, "We've got you outnumbered ten to one, at least!"

"Well then," Vegeta says with a smile, "I guess that simplified it for me." Vegeta yells as his muscle mass increases, reaching Super Saiyan 2, as he holds out his arms.

"Vegeta, do you think you can take all of them at once?" Goku asks.

"Just shut up and watch, Kakarot!" Vegeta yells, " _FINAL FLASH!"_

With that, a massive energy wave flies out, hitting most of the assassins and vaporizing them with ease, with one, the dog like creature that 'couldn't say', remaining.

"Did you have to kill all of them, Vegeta?!" Goku says angrily.

"Either we're dying or they are, there's no use arguing about it!" Vegeta yells down.

"He does have a point," Whis says.

"Now then," Vegeta says, "Show me, just what it is you have there? You can't tell me that energy is entirely your own."

The leader laughs, throwing a Ball of Destruction at Vegeta, who smiles and promptly blasts it. Frustrated, he throws another one at Vegeta, "This is the real thing!"

"Oh?" Vegeta says as the Ball of Destruction homes in on him, with Vegeta putting his hands out, struggling with it. The leader laughs, but then Vegeta smiles, "Now, witness the ultimate power of a true Saiyan warrior!"

Vegeta yells out as he struggles, but slowly transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 form, raising the ball over his head and compressing it into a smaller sphere.

"Impossible!" The leader yells out, "That's Lord Sidra's Energy of Destruction!"

"Here, catch!" Vegeta says, throwing it at the leader, who promptly disintegrates at the impact. Vegeta lands and reverts to his normal state, as do the other Saiyans.

"Dad, are you alright?!" Trunks says.

"I'm fine," Vegeta says, "Did you hear that? 'Sidra'..."

"Yes, the God of Destruction from the Ninth Universe," Whis says.

"Would they really send assassins here after us?" Shin says.

"Well, there's nothing in the rules that says they can't…" Whis replies.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Gohan says, checking his watch, "We don't have much time. I wanted a brief strategy meeting, but this little stunt took up what time I had planned for it. Everyone, meet back up here in ten hours."

"You've got it," Master Roshi says, "Goku, care to give me a lift home?"

"Sure thing," Goku says as he and Master Roshi disappear.

 _ **10 Hours Before the Tournament of Power begins.**_

"And then they mentioned Sidra's name," Whis says to Beerus.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised at such an action," Beerus says.

"They're scared, and rightfully so!" the Old Kai says, "Only one of their fighters was able to match one of ours, and that's only because he resorted to a weapon!"

"Perhaps we should inform the Omni-King?" Shin suggests, but Beerus shakes his head.

"What's the point? Sidra was at that tournament, too. If anything, he should realize how hopeless his situation is not just because of Goku, but also that guy from the Eleventh Universe. Anyway, Whis? What do you think of our team?" Beerus asks.

Whis considers this for a moment, "I believe we have a very good chance, my Lord. Son Gohan has an understanding of martial arts that few mortals attain, and every member on the team has an explicit trust of one another, even those that are more roguish, such as Vegeta. He understands that teamwork will be the key to victory, which is something some of our opponents may not realize. This gives us a strong advantage."

Beerus takes this in while he grabs a roasted chicken, "And what of the fighters we haven't seen much of, like this Android 17?"

"Goku is confident in his strength," Whis replies, "Each fighter has decided to prepare for the tournament in their last hours. Vegeta, for example, has gone to the Lookout to enter their fabled Room of Spirit and Time."

"I just hope they can pull it off," Shin says.

 _Beneath the Lookout in Korin's Tower, Master Roshi trained with Puar and Oolong to overcome what he considered his only weakness, while Korin, his old teacher, watched on. Above them, Kami and Son Gohan sat in silent meditation._

 _In the Room of Spirit and Time, Vegeta pushed himself as far as possible, hoping to gain one last breakthrough._

 _At her home, Android 18 read Marron a bedtime story before putting her daughter to bed, and embraced her husband, putting his own fears to rest._

 _Nappa went out drinking with his old friend Yamcha, reminiscing on old times, such as their standoff with King Piccolo._

 _Raditz sat and smiled inside Vegeta's home as his two sons took turns watching over Bulla while Maron rested._

 _Ranch and Trunks went down to the beach and took a long walk, airing out their own fears over the tournament, until finally, Trunks kissed her on the lips, causing the girl to blush and giggle._

 _Android 17 stood ever vigilant over the island he had sworn to protect. The dangers of the Tournament of Power hadn't even crossed his mind._

 _And Son Goku went to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, heading to the outside arena, hoping around and throwing kicks and punches, seemingly fighting an invisible opponent to the untrained eye, but to those that had been there years ago, they would realize that Goku was reliving his own battle against his adopted father, Grandpa Gohan._

 _ **1 Hour Until the Tournament of Power Begins.**_

Back at Capsule Corporation, nearly every warrior had gathered, while Bulma, Maron, Launch, Krillin, Daikon, Muuli, Goten, Trunks, Videl, Mr. Satan, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and the Pilaf Gang had gathered to see them all off.

"It seems we're missing someone," Whis says, "Goku, where is 17?"

"He was pretty stubborn about protecting that island," Goku says, "But I told him for the tournament, I'd get someone to cover for him. Goten!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Goten asks.

"I'm gonna take you, Trunks, and your cousins over there!" Goku says while the boys' eyes light up.

"That sounds fun, I'll go!" Trunks says.

"Will they be okay?" Launch says, concerned.

"Kakarot, please don't tell me you actually used _children_ as leverage!" Raditz says.

"Oh, come on!" Krillin says, "Goku wouldn't do something like that! Right?"

Nervously, Goku scratches the back of his head.

"He did," Bulma says, sighing, "Son...are they going to be okay?"

"Well, they're just poachers, Bulma. Besides, 17's not the only defending the island, he has…" Goku stops himself, remember the Cell Juniors, "...assistants. Anybody that can go Super Saiyan should be more than fine!"

"You think you'll be able to handle it?" Ranch asks Trunks, who smiles at her.

"No more than you can," Trunks replies.

"Alright, fine, take them," Raditz says. _It's not like it'll matter much longer anyway._

"Okay kids, grab on!" Goku says as they do so, using his Instant Transmission.

Sitting on the hood of his Keep, 17 smiles as Goku appears before them with the kids.

"See, what did I tell you?" Goku says. 17 gives Trunks a once over and smiles.

"They're growing up fast," 17 says, "The last time I saw the little ones was during that business with Buu, and as for the older ones…"

"I know, isn't the resemblance amazin'?" Goku says while 17 kneels down to the four boys, pulling out four orange Ranger bands.

"Here, put these on," 17 says, "I don't expect much trouble, but if there is, just do me a favor and mind the animals, okay?"

"You got it!" Trunks says.

"Don't worry, we have a trick up our sleeves just in case!" Goten says, while Daikon and Muuli look at each other, a little concerned.

"Okay guys, we'll be back soon, don't get into too much trouble!" Goku says he offers his hand to 17.

17's eyes scanned the other eight warriors, smiling at the reunion as he walked forward. Of the gathered warriors, his sister wore a pink track suit, Kami in a light blue version of his usual attire, Gohan in his orange gi, Master Roshi in a white tank top and khaki slacks, Nappa wearing woodland camouflage slacks and a modified version of his Saiyan armor, Raditz and Vegeta in their usual battle gear, and Ranch in a blue t-shirt and yellow gi pants. Vegeta gives him a cold stare, but then in a move that surprises everyone, extends his right hand.

"It's good to have you fighting with us," Vegeta says. 17 accepts it.

"I'm sorry about your arms all those years ago, Vegeta," 17 says.

"Bones mend," Vegeta says.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Shin says, "It's time to go over our strategy for victory."

"It's simple," Vegeta says, "Focus on the strong ones, the weak ones will take care of each other."

"There's more to it than that, Vegeta," Gohan says, "I know we've all had issues in the past, but this time, we need teamwork. This is a battle royal between eight teams. Early on, we have to stick together to save our stamina. Never fight alone. For one enemy, fight with two. Against two, fight with three."

"Hey, isn't that a little unfair, Gohan?" Goku says.

"Saiyans are proud warriors, we don't rely on numbers to fight!" Vegeta says while Gohan sighs, looking at Nappa and Raditz, the latter only shaking his head while Nappa shrugs.

"Who cares if it's unfair?!" Beerus yells, "Winning is everything, _understood_?!"

"Your father and Vegeta are looking forward to this battle," Kami whispers.

"I know," Gohan whispers back, "I have a backup plan just in case."

"Alright everyone," Whis says, waving a red pennant that has a small '7' on it, "It's time. Everyone hold hands in a circle."

"What?!" Vegeta says as the rest of the team does so.

"Come along, Vegeta," Whis says while Beerus rolls his eyes.

"We just told you about teamwork, damn it, and you can't bring yourselves to hold hands?! Fine, you, idiot, _move_!" Beerus yells Goku lets go of Whis, "Here, will holding hands with the gods help?"

Vegeta sighs and does so, grabbing the wrists of both Whis and Beerus as the group begins to float in the air, glowing in a brilliant light. Below them, their friends and family that are watching smile and wave, wishing each of them good luck.

 _Son Goku. Son Gohan. Vegeta. Raditz. Kami. Android 17. Android 18. Nappa. Master Roshi. Ranch. These are the ten warriors chosen to defend the Seventh Universe against it's greatest challenge yet. Together with Beerus, Whis, Shin and the Old Kai, they travel to the World of the Void. The board is completed, the pieces are set. The Tournament of Power is about to begin!  
_

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _The battle of the ages commences! What new, dangerous foes will Universe 7 encounter during this extravagant ordeal? Can they overcome their own limits to stand triumphant, or will the other warriors prove to be more than they can handle? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Tournament Begins!_

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

So, this took a lot longer than I thought, partially due to length (the longest chapter yet) as well as my own schedule. Writing's fine when you're laid off and have nothing else to do, but when you spend pretty much every weekday either working or sleeping...yeah.

Regarding the team, Masako's original lineup omitted Freeza and Tien. Since I still have Nappa, that meant that an additional change was needed, and in this case, I decided it would have to be Krillin. After the Cell Games, Krillin became semi-retired, and the only other person with a similar strength to him was Yamcha, so there was really no need for him to keep going, and then he fully retired after the Buu Saga, since he kind of realized he was out of his depth, especially with a new generation stepping up (Gohan, Ranch, Trunks, Goten, Daikon and Muuli). As a result, he's didn't become like he was in Dragon Ball Super, becoming afraid and whatnot.

Here, Tien goes out with a little more dignity. He holds his own against Master Roshi and manages to best him, instead of being taken out like originally was, but he steps away from the tournament on his terms. His integrity is left, and remember, he and Chiaotzu have been on their own for years now. Tien understands they'll need team work to win, and he doesn't know the other fighters as well as he'd like. He gets that he'd be a poor choice for the tournamnet, and knowing what's on the line, graciously bows out.

Which brings us to Freeza. Freeza of course was a replacement for Buu. Well, Buu's dead in this continuity (although Uub lives), so there was never any reason for Freeza to take his place, especially given what Ranch can do. I realize this brings up some issues for a future chapter, but don't worry, I have that covered.

Nappa _finally_ became a Super Saiyan. In my original notes for the story, Nappa achieved the form much, much earlier, but I decided against it since having so many Super Saiyans running around could cheapen things, and Nappa's mainly a bodyguard/handyman anyway at this point, but still a Saiyan at heart. He's kept up with his training (mainly from fighting with the kids), and as a result has a very respectable battle power in spite of not becoming a Super Saiyan for so many years. The catalyst for him was the thought of losing his adoptive family.

During this chapter, I decided to omit a few battles going on and to throw in some manga elements. Originally, I wanted to include a fight from the manga for the Zen Exhibition Match, where all the Gods of Destruction do battle, but I decided against it. I also decided to cut down on Goku having to fight _everyone_ for the recruitment, mainly for time and pacing reasons, but also to show the trust that has been developed by everyone. In addition, those Cell Juniors hanging out with 17 were part of the manga. Remember, Cell had that core that, if it survived, meant he could regenerate. Since the Cell Juniors are basically copies of Cell, well, there you go. I like to think this is the reason why 17 is so strong - he trains with the Cell Juniors when he's not defending the island, and since they take orders from him, they're really not a threat. Not that they would be against the likes of Goku or Raditz.

So...I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by (American) Thanksgiving in late November. It's going to be a lot of work with a lot of fights, but what I have planned is for it to chronicle most of the tournament until it's just down to Universes 7 and 11. If you have any questions, thoughts, concerns, etc, let me know and I'll get back to you.


	18. Chapter 18

**DRAGON BALL C PART XVIII: THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS**

" _Challenges may come,_

 _Fighting's just begun._

 _But there's no stopping me from spreading out my wings,_

 _Concentrate my power,_

 _In the final hour,_

 _In the end,_

 _I am gonna win!"_

\- Dragon Ball Super

 **LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

 _As peace seemingly gripped the Seventh Universe, Son Goku, Raditz, and Vegeta went to the planet of Beerus, the God of Destruction, for a special training session. However, Goku asked Whis to take him to Grand Zeno, the Omni-King, and the result was Zeno's desire to see the ultimate battle: The Tournament of Power, a battle royal between eight universes, with the cost of defeat being the greatest price, total erasure. Together, Goku, Vegeta and Son Gohan faced off against warriors of the Ninth Universe, before Goku fought Toppo, the leader of Universe 11's Pride Troopers. The two fighters proved to be each other's equals, but Toppo declared that there was one even stronger than him: Jiren the Gray._

 _Under Gohan's guidance, ten warriors were chosen to represent Universe 7 in this battle: Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Raditz, Kami, Android 17, Android 18, Nappa, Master Roshi and Ranch. Together, they bid farewell for possibly the last time to their loved ones as Whis transported them to the World of the Void, where the tournament would take place._

 _Can Universe 7 survive this grand spectacle? Or will they end up as just a footnote in history, a memory left for only the surviving universes? The Tournament of Power is about to begin!  
_

The team from Universe 7 materialized, with everyone taken aback by the sight of the World of the Void, with dark, cloud like masses seemingly floating everywhere. Looking around, they saw a strangely colored disc that they were standing on, and in the middle, a huge column, while several blocks travelled around.

"What is this?" Master Roshi asked, but Whis was quick to answer.

"It appears they're still constructing the platform," Whis says, pointing up, "See?"

Looking up, they saw three Gods of Destruction: Iwne, the fur-covered Destroyer from the First Universe, the strange-looking and almost emaciated Arak from the Fifth Universe, and the fox-like Liquor from the Eighth Universe.

"I wonder why Gods of Destruction are building it…" Beerus says, but then adds, "I suppose it doesn't matter." Shortly thereafter, several spheres of light appear.

"Guys, look!" Goku says, the excitement in his voice growing, "It looks like the other teams are arriving!" Sure enough, their opponents teleport in, with Quitela, the God of Destruction from Universe 4, giving Goku an angry look.

"Everyone, look over here!" 18 shouts, and the team goes over as she peers over the edge, a seemingly endless abyss of nothingness below them.

"Well, they did say if you fall off the edge, you'll lose," Whis says.

"Is it just me, or does the gravity feel different?" Nappa asks, "Almost like...Planet Vegeta."

"Now that you mention it…" Raditz says, while the other fighters look at the Saiyans in confusion.

"It feels normal, Dad," Ranch says, "Right, Gohan?"

"Of course it does," Gohan says, "The Grand Minister said we'd experience the gravity of our home worlds. For me and Ranch, that's Earth. For the four of you, Vegeta."

"Whatever," Vegeta says in response. _Ten times Earth's gravity is nothing anymore. It's a minor handicap at best, as long as we can still-_

Vegeta's thoughts are interrupted as Kami speaks up, "It seems we can't fly, either."

"What?" Goku says, jumping up and making an attempt, but he lands, his face disappointed, while Whis gleefully floats.

"You idiot, you were there when the rules were explained!" Beerus says, and looking at Whis, "But how come _you_ can fly?!"

"I'm merely a spectator and not a combatant, the same rules don't apply to me," Whis says.

"Yeah, but over there, those guys are flying…" Goku says, pointing to two warriors from Universe 10.

"They have _wings_ , Kakarot," Raditz says, shaking his head.

"The rules did say that natural flight was allowed," Whis says in agreement, "You'll have to keep _your_ battles to the ground."

"Well, this is quite a reunion," a voice says, and turning, the warriors from Universe 7 see Frost, standing in his Final Form, looking them over smugly. Vegeta stares at him. _This is the one they call 'Frost'. He may be dangerous if he's improved himself like Freeza did._

"Hey Frost, how's business?" Ranch says, an arrogant grin across her face. Frost hesitates for a moment, but then smiles and walks away. Kami approaches, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He's afraid of you, Ranch," Kami says, "If he did get stronger, he's not sure he can stop you."

"Hey, Hit!" Goku says, waving, with Raditz looking up at the assassin, sighing. His attention is broken as a voice cries out, "Master Raditz!"

"What?" Raditz says as a smiling Cabba approaches him, "I'm not your master, Cabba."

"Oh, Cabba!" Goku says, smiling, "Have you been keeping up with your training?"

"Yes," Cabba says, while Goku looks behind him at two women, with dark hair and eyes, the trademark look of Saiyans, one in purple, baggy pants and a pink tube top, the other in a dark red shirt and skirt.

"Who's this?" Goku says.

"Oh," Cabba says, "This is Caulifla, she's a Saiyan."

Caulifla walks forward, with the other Saiyan cowering behind her.

"I've never met a girl Saiyan," Goku says, extending his hand, only for Caulifla to slap it away.

"You must be as dumb as you are strong if you think I'm your friend," she says, "We're fighting to decide the strongest in all the universes."

While Goku shows a hurt expression at first, he smiles, "The strongest in all the universes, eh? You're just like me. Who's this one behind you?"

"Uh…" the girl says meekly.

"That's Kale," Cabba says as she tries to hide behind Caulifla, "That big guy, he was watching the tournament, wasn't he?"

"Yep!" Nappa says, "I remember _you_ , kid! Name's Nappa!"

Cabba bows respectfully at Nappa, and then looks in the back, seeing Vegeta standing with his arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Who's that?" Cabba asks. _This guy looks serious...that look on his face, it reminds me of King Sadala._

"That's-" Goku says, but Vegeta cuts him off.

"My name is Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans," Vegeta says sternly.

"Prince of All Saiyans? Master Rad-," Cabba says, stopping himself, "I mean, Raditz, didn't you say that's where the Saiyans in your universe were from? That means he's your leader?"

"Uh-" Raditz says, looking at Vegeta, who only glares at him, "It's uh, complicated to explain." _Not that it will matter much longer…_ he thinks to himself.

"Are you okay?" Gohan whispers to Ranch, looking at Caulifla and Kale.

"I'm fine," she says. _Cabba...how strong have you gotten? And what about your friends?_

Kami looks at the rest of the gathered warriors from Universe 6: Botomo and Auta Magetta, two large, dark green Namekians, and a robed boar-like creature. "Namekians."

"I guess Champa decided to double up on what he could," Gohan says, "Considering what's at stake, I can't say I blame him."

"The power off those two is intense," Kami says, "So far, I'd say our 'friends' from Universe 6 are our biggest obstacle."

"And it's weird, those guys over there-" Gohan says, pointing at the warriors from Universe 4, "I count only eight of them."

"It could be they didn't have time to assemble ten fighters, and this is what they have to work with," Master Roshi says. Gohan nods, but then gasps, as do most of the warriors gathered.

"That energy…" Vegeta says in shock as a glowing sphere appears, as Khai, Vermoud, Marcarita, and the ten warriors of Universe 11 appear.

"They're all wearing the same uniform as Toppo," Gohan says, "Those must be the Pride Troopers he spoke about."

Caulifla smiles as she turns, the Pride Troopers materializing in an obvious team battle pose, "Ha," she says, "I guess Universe 7 is all talk if those geeks have them worried."

"I'm gonna go greet them!" Goku says happily walking towards them, "Yo, Toppo!"

"...Son Goku," Toppo says plainly.

"It looks like we're going to finish what we started the other day," Goku says.

"We are here bearing the fate of Universe 11, and I have no interest in personal squabbles," Toppo says.

"Still, we're going to have to fight sooner or later," Goku says.

"Then we'll deal with that then," Toppo says as Goku looks around, noticing a large, muscular warrior with gray skin, his back turned.

"Hey, you!" Goku says, but as soon as the words leave his mouth, a cold, deep, stoic voice responds from behind him.

"Get lost," he says, the voice a deep baritone with no indication of interest or friendliness.

"How did you…" Goku says, turning around to see a stern, emotionless face with two huge, dark eyes staring at him. _This must be Jiren_ , Goku thinks. Just then, a surge of purple energy rises from above as five blocks come hurling down at the two of them, with Goku jumping out of the way, never taking his eyes off of Jiren, landing after a close call. "He never took completely read the movement of those blocks. This guy's something else."

" _The fighting stage is complete and all the warriors are here,_ " The Grand Minister calls out, " _Universe 2, Universe 3, Universe 4, Universe 6, Universe 7, Universe 9, Universe 10, and Universe 11._ "

"This isn't going to be easy," Kami says, "Even the weakest foe will be a challenge."

"Everyone keep a clear head, and remember our strategy: Work together. Got it?" Gohan says.

"And now, silence please for an announcement from Grand Zeno," the Grand Minister says as Grand Zeno appears from his floating throne, smiling happily.

"Everyone, thank you for coming!" Zeno says, the excitement in his voice obvious, "I'm really looking forward to this, you see? And I hope you make it really exciting!"

"Thank you for those words of encouragement!" the Grand Minister says, as he begins to rise above the center column on a small platform, "Once more, I shall explain the rules of the Tournament of Power. This tournament will last for 100 taks. This pillar below me will descend as time passes. Once it reaches the floor, the tournament is over. There are no weapons other than techniques permitted, nor is killing allowed. An opponent is only eliminated if they fall off the fighting stage, so therefore even an incapcitated warrior is safe. Skills to prevent falling are not allowed, however, if a warrior can naturally fly, that is permitted. There are also no healing items allowed, no matter how wounded a warrior is. That is all."

"Remember guys," Gohan says, "We need teamwork. We'll all fight back to back in a circle, supporting one another."

"How boring," Vegeta says, while Raditz shakes his head. 17 and 18 exchange a brief glance, while Goku seems to be ignoring Gohan,looking directly at Toppo.

"Do you think we can win?" Shin asks the Old Kai, with the pair of them, Beerus, and Whis now observing from the spectator seating.

"All we can do is trust in them," the Old Kai replies.

"Your fate _is_ in their hands," Whis says.

"Shut up, Whis! You're only saying that because _you're_ not being erased!" Beerus says.

"How fortunate for me," Whis says with a small laugh. Beerus sighs and stands, cupping his hands.

"I want to tell you all good luck, we're all counting on you!" Beerus yells, "Remember 'Teamwork', got it?!"

Quitela glares over at Beerus, "Beerus of all people spouting off about teamwork. Pathetic."

Beerus quietly says to himself, "I heard that…"

"No retort?" Whis asks, "This tournament _is_ filled with unexpected surprises!"

"He's a prick, that's all," Beerus says.

On his platform, the Grand Minister turns to the Omni-King, "May we begin the tournament?"

"Hurry!" Zeno replies, and nodding, the Grand Minister addresses the assembled warriors.

"Prepare yourselves," he says, as the tension in the World of the Void builds up. The Grand Minister raises his arm, "Let the Tournament of Power...BEGIN!"

In that instant, a massive brawl between nearly every warrior, excluding that of Universe 7 begins, with ki blasts and explosions taking place throughout the arena.

"Where did he go?!" Goku says, wandering off with a grin on his face, "Ah, there he is!"

"Dad, come back!" Gohan says, "Teamwork, remember?"

Goku smiles as he sees Toppo engaging Magetta, but is stopped by Ganos, the green-skinned, taloned warrior from Universe 4, the two exchanging a flurry of blows, causing Ganos to quickly retreat. "Damnit!" Gohan says as he watches 17 and 18 walk away together. Slowly, Vegeta begins to walk away from the group as well.

"Vegeta, damnit, get back here!" Raditz yells.

"I'm going for a walk," Vegeta says in response with a malicious grin on his face.

"I…" Gohan says, exasperated.

"Forget it, Gohan," Master Roshi says, "You'd be a fool if you didn't expect those four to do this."

"We're still here, nephew," Raditz says, "The others can handle themselves. All we have to do to win is have one more person on the stage then the other guys."

"Good grief," the Old Kai says, shaking his head while Beerus facepalms, "What was the point of that planning session if it's all gone to hell already?!"

"Damn every one of them," Beerus says. The action continues in the arena as numerous ki blasts fly out, while the robot Nariama from Universe 3 shouts it's name twice, extending its arms and spinning at great speed across the stage, forcing back Cabba and the rabbit-like Pride Trooper Dyspo. Ea, the Supreme Kai of Universe 3, smiles as he observes.

"Super Survival Mode! This will be our key to victory!" He says, but his smile fades as Hit landson one of Nariama's arms, stopping the attack, while Basil lands on the other. "Our...perfect strategy…" Ea says in shock. A moment later, several blasts land near Basil, the red wolf dodging and looking up, seeing Lilybeu, one of the winged warriors from Universe 10, firing at him.

"You think you're special because you can fly?!" he yells as an energy sphere forms, "Try this, _Shining Blaster_!" The Shining Blaster flies out, hitting her, while Basil forms another, kicking it at Lilibeu, the two blasts overwhelming her and sending her hurtling over the edge of the stage, screaming. She only stops when she opens her eyes, and to her surprise she finds herself sitting in the bleachers above, with Rumushi and Gowasu behind her.

"I see," Roshi says, "If you fall off, you end up in the stands."

As the battle rages, Goku resumes his fight with Ganos, 18 fighting the Pride Trooper Cocotte, 17 attacking Murisarm, and Vegeta against Rubalt. The rest of Team Universe 7 stand there ground as Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey, Shosa and Dercori surround them, Lavender snarling at Gohan, "You won't win so easily this time!"

The six warriors hold together, when in a rush, they attack, with Gohan attack Lavender with a Masenko, a Kamehameha from Master Roshi on Dercori, a Double Sunday from Ranch onto Shosa, a _Shinsatuho_ from Kami onto Comfrey, and a combination Bomber DX/Shining Friday from Nappa and Raditz on Botamo, knocking the attackers back. "Keep your guard up!" Kami yells. _They're testing our strength,_ Gohan thinks, _They know there's more to us than just this_.

In almost dance like fashion, Goku dodges a huge, rapid barrage of green energy blasts from Ganos, with Ganos running off at the end. Smiling, Goku sees Toppo briefly before the leader of the Pride Troopers attacks another opponent, and then, standing seemingly unfazed by the carnage going on around him, Jiren, who opens his eyes and glares at Goku. His gaze quickly changes as Rabanra, the dark orange fighter from Universe 2, stands before him, only to realize the danger he's in, quickly sprinting away.

"Jiren's not moving," Khai says, watching.

"Of course," Vermoud says, "That's his style. Jiren will only go on the move when he feels he's needed."

The staredown between Goku and Jiren continues, until a large arm grabs Goku from behind, wrapping behind him.

"Damnit, he let his guard down again!" the Old Kai says while Quitela laughs.

"Get him, Nink!" the God of Destruction yells down as Nink begins to drag Goku towards the edge.

"For crying out loud, Goku, use your full power!" Beerus yells while Goku struggles.

"Are you crazy? You'll fall, too!" Goku yells out.

"As long as I take you with me, that's fine," Nink says as they get closer to the edge.

"That's what you think!" Goku yells, as he unleashes the power of Super Saiyan Blue just as Nink reaches the edge, blasting the warrior from Universe 4 off into the stands, while Goku hangs on, pulling himself up, "Damn, that was close!"

"Nink from Universe 4 has dropped out," the Grand Minister says to Zeno.

"I wonder who'll be next!" Zeno says happily. Back on the stage, 17 catches a shin kick from Murisarm, countering with a rapid kicking combination of his own, sending the kickboxer from Universe 10 off the stage.

 _He wasn't anything special,_ 17 says as he turns, catching a glimpse of Vegeta blasting Rubalt, also from Universe 10 back. Rubalt grabs the edge of the stage, struggling to pull himself up, but Vegeta jumps up and lands on Rubalt's left hand, with Rubalt yelling in pain as he instinctively lets go with his right, falling off.

"Both Murisarm and Rubalt of Universe 10 have dropped," the Grand Minister says. The battle rages on as several warriors from Universe 9 begin to surround Goku, with Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil leading the charge as Goku dodges multiple attacks.

"Dad, look!" Ranch calls out, and Raditz nods as she points to to Comfrey and Chappil, the dragon-like warrior.

"I see them, get ready!" Raditz says as Ranch positions herself in front of Raditz, father and daughter both turning Super Saiyan.

"You fool!" Bergamo says to Goku, "Not only do you have to fight the three of us, but three others as well, including Chappil, the 'Iron Skin Battler'!"

"Stay away from his poison, Dad!" Gohan yells out.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide…" Lavender says.

"Goku!" Beerus yells down, "You only have to _knock them off_ , not beat them!"

"Now!" Raditz yells as both he and Ranch each unleash a Weekend, " _Fortnight!"_

Chappil dodges out of the way, the blast scattering Sorrel, Bergamo, Basil and Lavender, and hitting Comfrey, sending him flying out of the arena.

"Good job!" Raditz says as he turns back to normal, with Ranch following suit. Goku takes advantage of the confusion to begin his assault, first attacking Basil and then Lavender, his skin eruprting with a white glow.

"Oh, a magic barrier!" the Old Kai says, "That poison shouldn't be able to affect him, now!" 

Vegeta stands and watches Goku's fight with the Trio de Danger, _You're not going to have all the fun here, Kakarot,_ he thinks, attacking Chappil, driving him back and, putting his hands on him, unleashing a Double Galick Cannon that blasts Chappil out of the arena. "You bastard!" A female voice cries out as Hop, Oregano, Hyssop and Roselle attack.

"Well, at least Vegeta's taking some of the pressure off of Goku," Whis says.

"Universe 9 really seems to have it out for those two," Shin says.

"I'll scratch your face up!" Hop says, her claws extended, swiping at Vegeta, while Hyssop fires off a barrage of ice crystals, which Vegeta blocks, but watches as he right hand and forearm become covered with ice.

"Now, you're mine!" Hop says, attacking Vegeta, but Vegeta's speed is too much as he launches into his Wild Hunt attack, driving Hop into the stage with such an impact it chips the edge off. At that time, a web fires off from Oregano, catching Vegeta's left arm.

"Now you're useless, you'll never escape these threads of mine!" Oregano says.

"You fools underestimate my power!" Vegeta yells, powering up to Super Saiyan and quickly overwhelming the pair, firing off an energy blast that knocks both Oregano and Hyssop off. Looking around, Vegeta spots 18 kicking Sorrel off the stage as well, and smiles as he sees a bewildered Roselle looking at him, obviously terrified.

"Your pals didn't put up much of a fight. Maybe you'll prove to be a better play thing for me," Vegeta says, walking forward.

"No, please, stop!" Roselle yells, standing and running back, "Someone help me!"

Vegeta watches, momentarily stunned as Roselle jumps off the edge of the arena, but shakes it off, and turns to see Goku, now a Super Saiyan, dodging the attacks from the Trio de Danger.

"What the hell was that?!" Ro shouts at Roselle, "You moron!"

Roselle realizes what he just did, "Oh... _shit!_ "

"Trio de Dangers, don't you dare lose!" Ro shouts down as the three wolves continue their onslaught against Goku while Vegeta jumps in, easily repelling Lavender.

"This is it, bros!" Bergamo shouts, their backs to the edge of the stage. " _TRIANGLE DANGER BEAM!"_ The three shout.

Vegeta and Goku watch as it homes in, Goku powering up to Super Saiyan Blue and Vegeta to Super Saiyan 4, each assuming a stance.

" _Final…_ " Vegeta says.

"- _hameha!"_ Goku yells, as the two beams fire out, combining into a massive Final Kamehameha that overpowers the Triangle Danger Beam, blasting Lavender, Basil and Bergamo out of the arena and into the stands, while Ro watches, terrified.

"...Ten warriors have fallen," Sidra says, almost in shock, "...What will become of the Ninth Universe?"

"Basil…" Zeno says, "Lavender...and Bergamo! All the pictures are dark!"

"All warriors from Universe 9 have dropped out, and thus, there are no warriors left. Therefore, Universe 9 shall be erased at once," the Grand Minister says.

"Grand Zeno, _please_!" Ro shouts out in terror, but his response is only met as Zeno cheerfully raises his hand, with the entire contingent from Universe 9 glowing in a bright, white light, and then vanishing, with only Mohito, Sidra's angel attendant, remaining, as a faint smirk comes across his face. Everyone fighting down below stops at this turn of events, the reality setting in.

"Whis…" Beerus says, "Show me the Ninth Universe, I don't care where." Whis projects an image from his staff, but only shakes his head.

"It looks like everything is gone, my lord," Whis says solemnly.

"He actually did it," Beerus says, "He erased an entire universe…"

Vegeta and Goku revert back to their normal states, with even Vegeta appearing to be slightly rattled.

"Kakarot...do you remember my promise to you?" Vegeta asks.

"That you'd be the one to kill me?" Goku replies and Vegeta nods.

"That's right," Vegeta says, "Keep that in mind."

Goku smiles, realizing what Vegeta is saying.

"It all makes sense now," Anato says, "All eight of those universes were to be erased in an instant, just as the Ninth Universe was. The remaining seven have been given a chance to survive by Son Goku. Their erasure means that the mortal levels of the remaining universes will be re-balanced. That is the purpose of this tournament."

"I can't feel Ro or Sidra's energies at all," Shin says, now sweating profusely.

"Of course," Whis says, "That is what erasure is."

"Still, to do so without any hesitation…" the Old Kai replies.

"Is everyone alright?" Kami asks.

"Barely," Roshi replies while Raditz takes Ranch's hand, squeezing it.

"It's going to be okay," he says to his daughter, "Just keep your head in the game."

Standing by her brother, 18 shakes her head, first at the erasure, and then again at the lack of emotion on 17's face.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I just saw a universe erased, of course I'm not," 18 replies, "You seem fine, though."

"If we lose, that's all that happens. It doesn't seem so bad. No pain, no suffering. We should all be so lucky. I guess you've grown kinder over the years," 17 says, "But right now, we have to go back to how we used to be. Thanks to Dr. Gero, we have infinite energy. We never tire, sis. We need to press that advantage."

18 smiles at her brother, "You're right. Let's do it!"

"...Why has everyone stopped fighting?" Zeno asks the Grand Minister, confused at the lack of action that had for the past five minutes been exciting the Omni-King to no end.

"It appears they're all a little unsettled from the erasure of the Ninth Universe," the Grand Minister replies in a matter-of-fact tone, "They will be starting up again shortly."

Raditz looks up, having overheard this, and shakes his head in disgust. _That little blue bastard doesn't even realize_ what _he's doing, and then has the audacity to act surprised._

Standing together, Vegeta notices two figures moving towards him and Goku: Botamo and Hit.

"Trunks told me about those two," Vegeta says, "That purple one gave you all trouble, right?"

"Yeah," Goku says, smiling, "I've been aching' for a rematch."

"Forget it," Vegeta says, turning to Goku, "Save your strength, Kakarot, you'll need it. I'll handle them."

"Are you sure about that, Vegeta?" Goku asks, but Vegeta smiles and nods, while Goku does likewise, heading off. With a yell, Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan, charging at Hit, only for Botamo to block his path, absorbing the attack and allowing Hit to escape.

"You'll face me first," Botamo says plainly, while Vegeta unleashes a flurry of ineffective attacks, with Botama responding with a heavy punch of his own which Vegeta grabs.

"You really think throwing me will work?" Botama asks with a grin.

"Who said anything about throwing you?" Vegeta says as he quickly ties up Botamo's arms, and, rushing around behind him, he picks up Botama and starts walking to the edge.

"Hey, wait a second, what are you doing? Time out!" Botamo yells in vain.

"Time out? You're joking, right?" Vegeta says, but from behind him…

" _Choo-po!_ "

"Incoming!" Nappa yells, watching as Dium, the flying, bird-like warrior from Universe 10 begins to dive on them, launching out a fiery breath attack directly on Gohan, causing everyone else to dive out of the way as Gohan counters with a Kamehameha, driving the blast away and forcing Dium to dodge, but then he begins a barrage of blasts coming from his mouth, scattering the group.

"Remember," Gohan says, "Don't fight anymore than you have to!"

"Let's see you handle this!" Nappa yells, firing off a Bomber DX at Dium, grazing him, only to have him fly right into a Kamehameha from Master Roshi, forcing Dium out of the arena and onto the spectators bench, much to Rumushi's chagrin.

"Good, that's one more down," Beerus says, "Whis, I'm starting to think we might have a chance."

"Don't count on it, Beerus!" Champa yells, pointing down. Beerus looks as he sees Magetta swinging at Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Beerus yells out, "Insult that metal bastard, it'll break his spirit!"

"Really?" Vegeta says, "Is that all an overgrown bucket of bolts has? Come on, if you can't do better, you belong in a junkyard like the piece of trash you are!"

Magetta responds by spewing molten metal at Vegeta, while Champa cackles.

"We took a few precautions against that!" Champa yells, "You can't insult Magetta if Magetta can't hear!"

"What?" Beerus says, watching as Botamo hops up on Magetta, covering the Metal Man's ears.

"Together, we become Bota Magetta," Botama says, "And we are invincible!"

"What a load of crap!" Vegeta says, "You're only covering his ears!"

Vegeta dodges as Magetta's assault begins, creating a large amount of smoke that begins to cover the floor of the arena.

***

 _Damnit,_ Raditz thinks finally reaches a clearing, _There goes our plan._

Shaking his head, he assumes a ready stance as he watches a figure jumps out of the smoke in front of him, his eyes going wide as he recognizes the warrior.

"Cabba…" Raditz says, a sad tone in his voice. Cabba looks sternly at Raditz and powers up to Super Saiyan.

"Unless you want to jump off now, we've got no choice but to fight!" Cabba says.

"And what do you think will happen?" Raditz says, powering up to Super Saiyan. Cabba sighs briefly, "You're a strong Saiyan, Cabba, stronger than any of us were at your age. You were able to fight my daughter evenly...until she ascended her form. That's not an easy thing to do."

"I don't want to fight you, master, but in this tournament, you're my enemy!" Cabba yells.

"No," Raditz says, " _Foe_ , Cabba, not enemy. Besides, I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not?" Cabba says, "

"We both know how it would end," Raditz says, his voice blunt with not a shred of arrogance, "I'll agree not to fight you, but not everyone else from the Seventh Universe will see it that way. I'm sure even Ranch would want a rematch. Just do your best and avoid us, for your own sake. I don't want you or Planet Sadala on my conscience."

"When this tournament's over, one of us will be gone," Cabba says. Raditz nods.

"That's right," Raditz says, ""But just remember, Cabba: Sixth Universe or Seventh Universe, a Saiyan is still a Saiyan."

Cabba nods, "Right. Well...good luck, master."

Raditz watches as Cabba disappears into the smoke. _Damn Zeno and damn Kakarot._

***

Firing off a pair of Death Beams, Frost laughs at the carnage around him, smiling as he sees an unsuspecting Nigrissi, charging the warrior from Universe 3 and swiftly eliminating him with a knee to the back. As this happens, Hit stands before Nigrissi's team mate, the robot Narirama, pulling off a Time Skip attack that blows the arms off his opponent.

"You can either leave the stage now," Hit says, "Or I can force you off. It's your choice."

Narirama responds by charging up a cannon in the center of it's chest, only for Hit to perform another Time Skip, knocking the robot off the stage. _What is that strange presence I feel?_

***

Ranch dodged several attacks from Methiop, the crustacean warrior from Universe 10. After dodging a haymaker, she connects with a punch to his face, smiling.

"You're nothing!" Ranch says, only for Methiop's mandibles to catch her hand, causing her to frown. A second later she drops to the ground as Methiop punches her in the gut, Ranch staggering backwards and bumping into something rather large.

"You're in my way," a voice says. Ranch turns around to see the huge, towering figure of Napapa standing behind her. He laughs as he tries to grab her hair, only for her to roll out of the way.

"Leave her alone, you jerk!" another voice cries out as Nappa emerges from the smoke, jumping up and landing next to Ranch, "You okay kid?"

"Mr. Krabs here caught me off-guard, that's all," Ranch says as the two of them assuming fighting stances, "I want to finish what we started."

Nappa grins, sizing up Napapa, "You got it!"

Napapa laughs, "What's wrong, little girl? You need a grown up to protect you?"

At that, Methiop attacks again, the range of his punches surprising Ranch, but she manages to dodge, quickly turning Super Saiyan while Napapa and Nappa charge each other, causing a mighty clash. Once again, Ranch throws a punch at Methiop, who like before, catches it with his mandibles, only for Ranch to grin, firing off a Shining Friday right in his face, with enough force to knock him off the stage. She turns and watches as Nappa and Napapa struggle to gain ground against each other, until, first with a grunt, Nappa let's out a yell, turning Super Saiyan and grabbing the Yokoduna of Universe 10, jumping up and delivering a powerbomb near the edge, with enough force that the ground below cracks, and then gives way, sending Napapa to the stands. In anger, Rumushi looks down at the two of them.

"What's wrong with all of you?! We only have four fighters left!" he yells.

"Easy, Lord Rumushi," Gowasu says in response, looking down at the ring. _We still have Obuni._

***

The Preecho yelled out in pain as Master Roshi held him in place with the Thunder Shock Surprise, struggling to break fee only for his efforts to be in vain.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't move either while I have you immobilized!" Roshi yells out, "But lucky for me…"

A second later, a yellow blast erupts, sending The Preecho off the stage as Kami hops down, helping Master Roshi stabilize himself.

"That technique gave me a bit of a flashback," Roshi says while Kami nods.

"Piccolo came up with it," Kami says, "I'm not fond of using techniques like that, but in a situation like this...anyway, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Roshi says, "Where are the others?"

"Nappa and Ranch are fighting together, and I think Raditz and Gohan are off on their own for now," Kami says, "I know we have a plan, but until we can regroup, everyone should be able to handle themselves for the time being."

"I'm not too sure," Roshi says, "Kami, haven't you noticed that there's _one_ fighter that hasn't budged the entire time?"

Kami's silent as he thinks for a moment.

***

"Ah, there you are!" Goku says, smiling as he sees Jiren, simply standing and observing, "I've been wondering when I'd get a chance to see what you can do, Jiren!"

Jiren only stares at Goku, studying him while Goku assumes a fighting stance, but Goku's head turns in surprise as a figure jumps through the smoke.

" _Justice Flash!_ " a booming voice bellows as Toppo emerges, firing off his barrage at Goku, who begins desperately deflecting the attacks, dodging out of the way and being forced to retreat.

Jiren only watches and then looks at Toppo. "Let him waste his strength on the other warriors in the tournament, Jiren, while we preserve ours."

Jiren says nothing as they walk away.

Raditz looks to his left as he sees Goku stumble, and scowls, "Kakarot."

"Having fun?" Goku asks, but Raditz only shakes his head, "You _still_ don't get it, even after seeing the Ninth Universe get erased?"

"Well, yeah, I get it," Goku says, kneeling as he attempts to recover some stamina, "But if we're going to go out, we might as well have a good time doing it!"

"We shouldn't be faced with this at all, you idiot!" Raditz snaps, seeing the slight hurt in Goku's eyes, and immediately regrets it, "Look, it's just…"

Raditz is cut off by a laugh, and turning, both he and Goku see a short, red, bespectacled warthog like humanoid, wearing black robes reminiscent of a friar, with a black shark fin on his head.

"What the hell?" Raditz says to himself.

"You two are quite skilled, and it seems you're both itching for a fight!" he proclaims, "Very well! Then I, Dr. Rota, shall show you why I am called 'Doctor'!"

Raditz only shakes his head and with a small yell, turns Super Saiyan 2, holds his hand out, and fires off a Saturday Crash. "My ability is -"

The blast hits Dr. Rota, sending him flying and out of the arena, and into the stands, much to Champa's chagrin.

" _You_ ' _re_ the first to fall?!" Champa says in surprise.

"I...didn't even get to use my magic," Dr. Rota says glumly, his head down.

"Whatever that was about…" Raditz says, then looking at his brother, sighs, "Look, two days ago this bombshell was dropped on me. You weren't there with Vegeta and Nappa when the news came about our world, Kakarot. Nappa was the only one that reacted, but Vegeta...he acted with indifference, and I knew to follow his lead. I lost our parents...and then, years later, well, I found you, I married Launch, and then Buu killed them all. Luckily we got them back, but this time, Kakarot...if we lose, we're done, and there's nothing we can do about it. If Zeno wanted to erase the universes, then at least this gives a chance to survive. I...may have overreacted."

Goku only laughs and slaps Raditz on the break, "It's fine, Raditz. Let's just do our best to make sure that doesn't happen, alright?"

Raditz nods, "Right. Let's show everyone what the sons of Bardock can do!"

***

Desperately, Shosa from Universe 4 blocked a huge barrage of punches and kicks from 18, slowing being driven back towards the edge, while 17 watched, remaining vigilant, until finally, 18 breaks through with a huge roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending him down to the ground, not breathing. 18 stands over him.

"You must think I'm stupid if I'm going to fall for that," she says, but her eyes widen slightly as he doesn't move.

"Oh dear," Whis says, watching from the stands.

"Killing is against the rules," Shin says, a small look of panic coming across his face, "What will happen to Android 18?"

"Relax," 17 says, walking over to her, "If you killed him, then I'm sure the Omni-King would've said something by now. Now... _get up._ "

Shosa's eyes open as he jumps up, catching the androids off-guard and responding with a huge barrage of ki-blasts, causing them both to dodge, but 17 jumps in front of his sister, activating his Android Barrier as the blasts begin to deflect, and then subside.

"Now, _that wasn't very nice_ ," 17 says, staring Shosa down and then jumping forward with an assault of his own, a moment later 18 jumping in, the two overwhelming him, and with a joint ki-blast, send Shosa flying out of the arena.

"Damnit!" Quitella says as Shosa appears in the stands, the now eliminated fighter sobbing.

The smile from 17 fades quickly as another warrior attacks, a flying kick barely missing him.

"Oh, what now?" 17 says, looking at Majora, also from the Fourth Universe, "Most people fight with their eyes open. You must be awfully cocky."

"No, 17," 18 says, "There's too much at risk for something like that. He's blind."

"She's quite perspective, isn't she?" Majora says.

"That means if he can't see, he can track us by smell," 18 says. Majora laughs.

"In that case, I'll handle this one, sis," 17 says, stepping forward.

"You want to fight me alone? For such bravado, you're making a grave mistake," Majora says.

"We'll see about that," 17 says, watching his opponent, stepping forward, only to be rushed by Majora as the two exchange a huge amount of blows. 17 jumps back as several key blasts are fired off. He stops for a moment to catch his breath, inhaling through his nose, but then he smiles, jumping up and firing a very fast barrage of blasts around Majora.

"Are you as blind as I am? Aren't you trying to hit me?"

"No!" 17 says, landing. A look of panic comes across Majora's face as smoke surrounds him.

"That's very clever," Whis says, "All that excess smoke is overwhelming Majora's sense of his smell."

"Then all we have to hope for is that his sense of hearing isn't as honed," Beerus says. Watching, 17 ensures that Majora's hearing won't be a problem by firing off two small ki blasts that explode right by Majora's ears. In pain, the fox grabs is ears in agony, and 17 uses the opportunity to deliver a flying kick, knocking Majora off the fighting stage.

"Damn it!" Quietella yells in frustration while Shosa comforts Majora.

"That's what he gets," Beerus says, smiling, "Whis, I'm beginning to think we might pull this off."

"It's still hard to say," Whis replies, "Only a quarter of the field has been eliminated, and I'm afraid our results are meaningless unless we can overcome three specific fighters…"

Beerus nods, looking down, first at Hit, calmly walking through the chaos, and then at Toppo and Jiren. _Those three...We know what Hit and that boastful one can do, but that grey guy worries me…_

With ease, Frost smashes through the defenses of Murichim, the leader of Universe 10's warriors, and then knocks him from the arena with a strong tail swipe, dusting off his hands and chuckling to himself, when he hears a noise from behind him.

"You there," a gruff voice says. Frost's eyes raise as he turns around to see Vegeta in his base form staring at him, "That fat oaf was _mine_."

"Oh?" Frost says, a smile forming, "This tournament is a free for all, is it not? That means first come, first serve."

"Then it's a good thing I'm still hungry," Vegeta says, taking a battle pose. Frost laughs.

"Come Saiyan, must we really fight? After all, our universes might as well be one. Two brothers are our destroyers, and even Saiyans have fought under me. We'd make quite a team here."

A grin grows across Vegeta's face, "Tell me: How did these Saiyans join you? Was it a choice or did they join you willingly?"

"The Saiyan Army volunteered," Frost says, "We brought peace to many worlds. And I must admit, I made the horrible mistake of underestimating you Saiyans from Universe 7. If we joined our power, this tournament would be all but decided."

Watching above, Beerus' mouth drops, "Vegeta can't really be entertaining this, can he?!"

"You know, I used to work for one like you," Vegeta says, "It was quite a lark, conquering planet after planet. I think I could used to that life once again. I accept."

"What?!" Beerus yells out as Champa begins to cheer, "As he lost his mind?!"

"Oh, a turncoat?" Whis says, "This should be interesting. Raditz did mention that Vegeta has some kind of score to settle with Goku."

"Yeah, but now of all times?!" Beerus shouts.

"Of course, I'm not stupid, my new friend," Frost says, "Perhaps a small test of our loyalty is in order. You see that Saiyan girl right there?" Frost raises his arm and points at Ranch, her own jaw dropping at these events. "Eliminate her. In turn, I'll eliminate a target from my team of your choice."

"Very well," Vegeta says as he approaches Ranch, her face one of fear as she looks up at Vegeta. He stares at her, turns Super Saiyan, but then gives her a wink.

 _Oh, thank goodness,_ she thinks as she powers up as well, and the two begin battling each other, and as the fight progresses with Frost laughing, Ranch quickly realizes how much Vegeta's holding back.

"Wait a second…" Beerus says softly.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Frost shouts out to Vegeta, "Where's that incredible power you showed before?"

As he yells this, Ranch throws a kick which Vegeta catches. Smiling at her, Vegeta makes a quick head motion towards Frost, and Ranch nods, with Vegeta tossing her up into the air, the girl landing and delivering a solid punch into Frost's stomach, catching him by surprise, and then knocking him back with an uppercut. Staggered, Frost yells out in rage.

"You _traitor_!" he screams, but just as he finishes, he sees Ranch power up to Super Saiyan 2.

"You'll never learn, will you?!" She shouts, " _MASENKO!"_

The blast hits Frost head on, blowing backwards with enough force to eliminate him, appearing in the stands next to Dr. Rota, with Champa shocked and Frost's face showing one of nothing but rage.

"Frost from the Sixth Universe has dropped," the Grand Minister announces.

"As if a Saiyan would ever bow to the likes of your kind!" Vegeta yells as Ranch powers down.

Beerus grins and Whis nods with approval, "He certainly is cunning."

"Good thing for me, I know your real strength," Ranch says to Vegeta.

"Not yet you don't," Vegeta says, powering down as well, "If you hadn't have caught on, I may have had to knock you down to keep up the ruse."

"You think you can trick _me_?!" Frost yells down, extending his hand as red energy forms around it.

"No!" Zeno yells down, raising his own hand. With a flash of white light, much as the warriors from Universe 10 did, Frost disappears. Terrified, Champa looks up to Zeno's throne. "No outside attacks! The next universe to try it gets erased, okay?"

"Forgive me, Grand Zeno!" Champa yells out, kow-towing. Ranch sighs.

"Good riddance," she says as Vegeta hops away, only to meet the gaze of Caulifla, with Kale standing by her side.

"That was quite a show you put on," Caulifla says, smiling, "Cabba says you're quite a fighter. Feel like taking me on?"

"You'll lose," Ranch says, powering back up to Super Saiyan, "I don't think you realize how strong this makes me."

"Sis…" Kale says, but Caulifla holds her hand up, grinning, "Why don't you show me how strong you really are? Then I can use that to beat everyone else here. You're not scared, are you?"

"I don't think you realize what you're asking," Ranch says, "No offense, but I'm leaving now."

"No, wait!" Caulifla says. Ranch watches as Caulifla extends her arms and yells out, turning Super Saiyan herself, "Let's do this, one on one. _Saiyan versus Saiyan_!"

Caulifla launches an attack with surprising speed, with Ranch doing what she can to keep up. _Shit, she's strong!_

"I think you are scared!" Caulifla yells out, attacking Ranch and blocking a counter-attack, with neither one having a clear advantage. "I'll show you!"

With a yell, Caulfila's energy grows, her muscle mass increasing even more. Ranch smiles and easily dodges the incoming attacks.

"Hold still, damnit!" Caulifla yells out as Ranch avoids each blow.

"You may be strong, but I'm guessing you haven't been a Super Saiyan very long!" Ranch yells.

"So what?! All I have to do is hit you and you're done!" Caulifla says, but each punch and kick thrown is fruitless.

"That's the trick, isn't it?" Ranch says, "Let me give you a hint: You will _never_ hit me in that form."

"What?!" Caulifla says, stopping.

"We call that 'Grade 3'. It's strong, sure, but look how slow you've become. It's totally useless against someone you're having a serious fight with. On top of that, it drains your energy really fast. "

Frustrated, Caulifla powers down to regular Super Saiyan, "Then why don't you show me how to do that blue thing?"

"I can't do that _yet_ ," Ranch says, "But how about this?"

WIth a yell, Ranch powers up into Super Saiyan 2, while Caulifla and Kale brace themselves. "This form we call either an Ascended Saiyan, or 'Super Saiyan 2'."

"That's the form you beat Cabba with," Caulifla says, "How do you do it?"

"Practice," Ranch says, assuming a fighting pose, her eyes locked on Caulifla, "If you keep it up, you might reach this level some day...or even something beyond it."

"Beyond? What, like some kind of 'Super Saiyan 3' or those other forms?" Caulifla asks. Ranch grins. "Show me."

With a deep breath, Ranch braces herself and begins powering up.

***

"Whoa, you feel that?!" Goku says, looking across the stage. Raditz nods at first, smiling, but then he has a realization.

"Oh no, Ranch!" he says, "She's trying to turn into a Super Saiyan 3! Has she lost her mind?! You were the only one to do it, and you were dead!"

"Hey, don't forget the kids!" Goku says, "But yeah, you're right. Even as strong as Ranch is, those fusions still had a greater power reserve to draw on."

"I've got to get to her, Kakarot," Raditz says, "If she goes through with this, she's going to be completely vulnerable once she runs out of gas!"

"Come on, let's go!" Goku says.

"Prepare yourselves!" Heles, the God of Destruction from the Second Universe proclaims.

"What the hell is she talking about, Whis?" Beerus asks while Whis shrugs.

Running through the smoke, Goku and Raditz run across 17 and 18.

"You two, have you seen Ranch?" Raditz asks as he stops. Both of the androids shake their heads.

"We've been a little busy," 17 says.

"Damn," Raditz says, looking up, he frowns at what he sees: Three young girls overlooking the battlefield, "Uh...does that strike any of you as odd?"

"They don't look like they're here for a tournament, they look like they're out shopping," 17 says. 18 nudges him.

"Hey, I'm wearing a pink tracksuit," 18 says. 17 shrugs.

"It's a bit more suited for this than what they're wearing," 17 says.

"Never mind them, let's go!" Raditz says, but before he can get moving again, the girl in the middle cries out.

" _My fellow warriors, attention please!"_

"And now, lovely flowers shall bloom over the battlefield!" Heles shouts.

"From beautiful Universe 2, I am Brienne de Chateau," the girl in the middle says.

"I'm Sanka Ku," the girl to Brienne's right says, "And I'm Sous Roas!" the one to the left says.

"Let us blossom and sing out the song of love and victory!" Brienne yells, "And now, let us transform! _Formation!_ "

"Okay, what is this fever dream?" Raditz asks while 17 bites his lower lip, 18's jaw dropping in surprise and confusion.

They watch as a bright pink light fills the battlefield, only for a huge energy blast to fire off at them, the light subsiding as 17 drops down.

"Thank you…" Raditz says quietly as 17 nods.

"What's the big idea?!" Brienne yells, running forward with Sanka Ku and Sous Roas flanking her, "There's a meaning to our transformation ritual! You just can't interrupt us in the middle of it!"

"May I remind you what's at stake here?!" Raditz says, but he's ignored as Toppo runs in out of nowhere.

"She is correct!" Toppo blooms.

"Where did _you_ come from?!" Raditz yells, exasperated, but Toppo continues.

"The pose that a warrior strikes is _justice_!" Toppo yells, and pointing a damning finger at 17, "You sir, have violated that code!"

"He's got you there!" Goku says, "Don't you want to fight them at full strength?"

"Not really?" 17 says, but then he sighs, taking a seat, "Whatever. Do what you want."

"Ladies, please pose as long as you like!" Toppo yells, returning to where he was.

"Don't hold back!" Goku encourages the girls as they pose again.

"And now, let us sing out, the song of love and victory!" Brienne yells once more as Raditz joins 17, watching the three transform once more into the robust Ribrianne, the cat like Kakunsa, and the orange-visored Roasie

"This is the ultimate form of Universe 2's true champions!" Heles yells down, "While our mortal level may not be the highest, none can doubt the power of our love!"

"Don't need no credit card to ride this crazy train…" Raditz says shaking his head, and standing once more, "After all that crap, why don't you show us what you can actually do?!"

"Alright, here we go!" Ribrianne yells back, forming a heart in her hand and dancing around in the shape of a heart, three more hearts fly up, followed by Ribrianne firing a massive barrage of hearts down, each one impacting the ground, with nearly every male competitor ensnared by it.

"Look at all of them, Whis, how can they be so small minded?!" Beerus says, watching.

"Not all of them," Whis says, "It looks like it's not having much of an affect on our own team," Whis says.

"Of course," Shin says, "Their own love must be overpowering it, somehow."

"Come on, show us more!" the Old Kai yells out while Shin shakes his head.

"Great ancestor, _please_!" Shin pleads.

Standing forward, Roshi smiles, "Puar, thank you!"

"Good job, Master Roshi," Gohan says, "Something like this had me concerned. This is starting to go south, fast. Everyone split up!"

"Right," Kami yells as he heads off, "Just look out and don't get sloppy!"

"Same to you, Kami!" Master Roshi says.

"Oh, to hell with _this,_ " Raditz says, taking off through the chaos. _Papa's coming, Ranch._

"Raditz?!" Goku shouts after his brother, "Don't you want to see the rest?"

"Uh-oh," Whis says, pointing down, "It looks like this has drawn someone else's attention."

Walking forward and calmly dodging the hearts, Jiren bats one away and raises his head, firing off an energy attack of us own at one of the larger hearts, with Ribrianne dropping down and landing near Vegeta.

"So, this is your ultimate form," Vegeta says, "After all that, I expected more than hearts."

"Aren't you impatient," she says, attacking Vegeta, now powered up to Super Saiyan, and to the Prince's surprise, she proves to be an able fighter.

"I take it back," Vegeta says as Ribrianne tucks and begins to roll forward at high speed, with Vegeta jumping out of the way as he watches her momentum carry her forward, making her way towards Kami, now facing off with Universe 10's Dyrasem.

"Namekian, _dodge_!" Vegeta yells out, and turning his head, Kami sees Ribrianne, hitting the deck as she plows right into Dyrasem, the force sending him clean out of the arena.

"Universe 10's Dyrasem is now eliminated," the Grand Minister announces.

"You idiot! Rumushi berates him, "You weren't even her target! Just collateral damage!"

"I hope you enjoyed Ribrianne's display," Heles says, "Now...who's next?"

As she says that, her attention turns to Roasie, now fighting Goku, albeit in his base form as he dodges and deflects a huge barrage of ki blasts, with one even managing to graze him. "Excellent," Heles says, her gaze shifting to Kakunsa, engaging in a vicious, beastlike attack on 17, who knocks here away.

"I've got you now!" she yells down, "I'll make you pay for screwing with our transformation!"

She rushes down, bouncing from the rubble as 17 dodges her feral, relentless attacks.

"The stamina of a beast warrior will never let up," Heles says, then adds, "At least until her prey exhausts himself."

Beerus smirks, "I've got some bad news for her."

Kakunsa rushes in, only to run right into 17's Android Barrier.

"You laid a trap?!" Kakunsa says, while 17 smiles at her, "I was supposed to that!"

"I don't get exhausted easily, and it turns out you were the prey the entire time," 17 says as the barrier begins spinning at high speed, launching Kakunsa into the air. 17 jumps up and with a kick, sends her flying, only to watch as Bikal, one of Kakunsa's winged teammates from Universe 2 catches her, throwing her back towards 17, the two colliding, with 17 being driven into a wall while Kakunsa jumps back.

"Damnit," Beerus yells, "So close!"

"Thank you," Kakunsa says.

"No thanks are needed," Bikal says, an affectionate tone in her voice, "I would do anything for you!"

The two embrace while Beerus sighs, "Is this really the time or place for that?"

As the dust from the impact clears 17 notices his sister approaching as he gets out.

"You need something?" he asks her.

"You look like you're having some trouble. Do you want some help?" 18 asks.

"It's nothing to worry about, sis. Fighting that beast made me remember my time on the island. I got distracted, that's all. Now, it's time to get serious, I guess." 17 says.

Stopping in his tracks, Raditz assumes a ready stance as he senses a strong energy nearby, but breathes a sigh of relief as Nappa jumps out, in his own battle stance.

"Oh, it's just you," Nappa said, "Where you heading?"

"It's Ranch," Raditz says, "She's trying to turn into a damn Super Saiyan 3!"

"Alright!" Nappa says, "If she pulls that off, she'll be kicking some serious ass!"

" _No!"_ Raditz shotus, confusing his old comrade, "That form burns through energy way too fast! I have to stop her!"

"If we find Kakarot, he can just use his Instant Transmission!" Nappa says. Raditz's expression changes and he blinks, looking back towards where he came from, somewhat flabbergasted.

"I...shit, why didn't I think of that?!" Raditz says, "Damnit, I was just with him! Those damn...whatevers, from the Second Universe! They _distracted_ me!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now," Nappa says, and stopping, he raises his hand to a golden bear-like head, watching them just over large piece of rubble, "Looks like Botamo got split up from Magetta."

Raditz shakes his head, "I don't have time to deal with him."

"Then don't," Nappa says, "Go on, your kid needs you. I'll handle him."

"You're sure you can do this?" Raditz says, and Nappa nods.

"I'm positive, Raditz. Besides, even if I can't, it gets you a decent enough head start."

"Right," Raditz says, "Good luck."

"No worries," Nappa says as Botamo comes around the corner and Raditz heads off. Botamo looks Nappa over.

"I remember you. You were watching in the stands during that tournament," Botamo says, "How come you didn't fight? You're telling me some little girl is stronger than you?"

"Look who's talking, Pooh Bear," Nappa says, assuming a fighting pose, "Ask that fat sumo-wannabe just how it worked out for him!"

With that, Nappa let's out a yell, turning Super Saiyan, and prepares to rush the elastic ursine.

"Whoa!" Caulifla says, backing away from Ranch as the torrent of the in progress transformation picks up in intensity, grabbing Kale as she tries to get a safe distance away.

"How much power does she have, Caulifla?" Kale asks, a worried look on her face, while Caulifla smiles in anticipation.

"A lot! I can't wait to reach this level!" Caulifla says, turning in surprise as she feels a hand grab her shoulder, "You want some?!"

She quickly stands down when she sees Cabba, clearly panicked.

"Come on, we have to go!" Cabba says.

"Why? This is just starting to get interesting!" Caulifla says.

"She was able to take me out with just one punch, and she didn't have nearly this amount of energy!" Cabba says, "We won't last long against her, no matter what we do!"

At that moment, Ranch yells out huge, primal scream, her aura now a pulsing golden sphere, the stage around her starting to break apart in chunks.

"Sis, I think we should listen to him!" Kale says, pulling at Caulifla's shirt.

"Alright, fine!" Caulifla says, but before she leaves, looks over at Ranch, "You! Don't think this is over! I'm coming back for you!"

The three run just as Raditz jumps through the chaos, seeing his daughter in agony as the transformation picks up in intensity.

"Ranch, stop!" Raditz yells, but it's useless as she continues to power up, the wind created by the surge in energy changing direction and now moving towards her, until a blinding explosion bellows out. Subsiding, Ranch stands, a smile on her face, her hair longer, her size increased, and a stern look on her face as electricity crackles over her body.

"I'm unstoppable now," she says, looking at her father, "What do you think, Dad?"

Raditz nods, smiling at his daughter, "You've come a long way. I'm sure your uncle and cousin are proud of you, I know I am. But you can't handle that kind of energy yet!"

"I know, Dad. I can feel it draining away, I don't have much time," she says, "I might as well use it or lose it." Ranch steps forward, but then falls to one knee, and looks up to her father, "Shit. I overdid it."

"Just go back down, Ranch, _now_ ," Raditz says, touching his daughter on the shoulder, "You might be able to salvage some of your power."

Ranch shakes her head and smiles, "Nah, I don't think so. If I'm going out, Dad, I'm gonna make it count."

WIth that, Raditz watches as his defiant daughter leaps away in search of prey. _If only I had stopped her…_

Flying backwards at great speed, Zircor of the Tenth Universe yells as he falls from the stage. Before both Roasie and Ribrianne, the Yardratian Jimizu stands with his hand outreached, where just a moment before Zircor had attempted a battle with him.

"You shall never attempt to defile the proud defenders of the Second Universe again!" Jimizu proclaims, and looking at Roasie and Ribrianne, smiles, "The flames of your love shall never fade as long as I stand, maidens."

"Oh dear," Cus, the small angel attendant of Rumushi says with a frown, "Another fighter has fallen...we only one one left."

"It appears we must brace ourselves for the end," Gowasu says.

"Not yet, we still have one more chance," Rumushi says, "Obuni! _You_ are are last chance! Find a way!"

"There's no need for alarm, Lord Rumushi," Obuni calls back, "The fate of the Tenth Universe is safe."

Beerus raises an eyebrow at this, "He doesn't sound arrogant at all, does he?"

"No," Shin says, "He might be difficult."

"I'll go check on the others," Vikal says to Kakunsa, "Happy hunting." As Vikal turns, before she knows it, she feels a sharp pain in her back, followed by more blows all over her body. With a strong roundhouse, 17 sends Vikal back, right into the stands of Universe 2.

"It appears she is in no condition to continue," Soura, Heles' attendant says plainly.

"Vikal is out of bounds," the Grand Minister says, "And has therefore dropped."

"Vikal…" Zeno says, looking over the teams on his tablet, "Drop!"

Screaming, Kakunsa charges at 17, "I'll get you, you bastard! How dare you harm my Vikal!" Her charge is greeted by a knee to her chest, and 17 looks right at her.

"Those fliers ruin it for the rest of us," he says simply, "That's why I had to take care of your friend first."

"You dirty, low-down, smug, arrogant…" Kakunsa says, beginning an angry tirade.

"May I offer some assistance?" Ribrianne asks cheerfully.

"You stay away!" Kakunsa says, "He's going to pay for what he did to Vikal!"

"If you say so Kakunsa," Ribrianne says, "After all, you have love on your side!"

The battle between the two rages at high speed. Smiling at her brother's actions, 18 calmly walks away as 17 blasts himself backwards into the arena's artificial sun, somehow standing on it.

"He's using it as a platform?!" Shin says.

"Is that allowed?!" Champa yells out, while Zeno happily cheers.

"It appears so," the Grand Minister says. Kakunsa charges up at him, throwing a punch, only to have it be grabbed by 17.

"This was an interesting fight, I appreciate the lesson," 17 says, blasting Kakunsa back and off the stage. 17 lands, dusting his hands off, while Goku looks on, amazed.

"That was quite a trick, 17!" Goku says, clearly impressed, "You didn't do anything like that when we fought. You were holding a few tricks up your sleeve, weren't you."

"Of course," 17 says, "If I showed you everything I could do, you might adopt those techniques and spoil the surprises."

"Oh ho!" Whis says, clearly approving, "That's very clever. In addition to his incredible power, it appears 17 was quite a produent choice."

"Most of our warriors are familiar with each other," Shin says, "17 is an Earthling, but he's barely fought with them. Who knows what else he's capable of?" 

***

"Do what you will, Saiyan," Botamo says, opening himself up, "I can take any attack you have. I can play with you for a few minutes."

"Is that a fact?" Nappa says, attacking Botamo's stomach with a barrage of punches to no effect while Botamo laughs.

"See what I mean?" Botamo says. Nappa attacks again, with little effect at all.

"Don't be an idiot!" Beerus yells down, "If you keep that up, you're the one that's going to lose!"

Champa laughs at the seemingly futile battle, but Nappa persists, his attacks becoming stronger and harder, until Botamo's face turns into one of panic.

"Wait...I can't feel the ground...oh no, my feet!" Botamo yells out, the momentum from Nappa's attacks lifting him into the air.

"Do something, damnit!" Champa yells down. Botamo fires off green energy blasts, but his own girth prevents any kind of attack angle.

"Jump, you idiot!" Champa screams.

"I can't!" Botama yells back. Nappa raises his arm, and smiles, delivering a huge Bomber DX that launches Botamo into the air.

"I'm at least taking you with me!" Botamo yells down, firing an energy blast, but Nappa grins.

"I don't think so, Pooh Bear!" Nappa says, smiling as he raises his right hand, his index and middle fingers up, launching a blast that removes any doubt about Botamo's elimination. The huge warrior appears right next to Dr. Rota in the stands, distraught.

"Botamo of the Sixth Universe has dropped," the Grand Minister says.

"Are you useless or something?!" Champa screams, "How could you get knocked out in such a stupid way?!"

"I'm sorry, sir!" Botamo says, hanging his head down in shame.

"You're the third fighter we've lost!" Champa yells, smacking Botamo on the head, "Thanks to you, we've got seven fighters left, and Magetta's vulnerable! Meanwhile those jerks from the Seventh haven't lost _any_!"

"To be completely fair, Lord Champa," Vados interjects, "No fighter from the Eleventh Universe has fallen either."

"Yes," Fuwa says, "That's right, but they haven't eliminated anybody. Universe 7 is like a juggernaut right now!"

"Maybe we just outclass everyone," Beerus yells, much to Champa's chagrin.

"All that may just change, my lord," Whis says, pointing down, as Ranch finds herself face to face with Vuon, the dinosaur like Pride Trooper.

"You and your savages from Universe 7 will fall, and it shall start with me!" Vuon yells, while Ranch sizes him, grinning.

"Oh really?" Ranch says, assuming a fighting pose and immediately attacking, her speed and power catching Vuon off guard.

"Incredible," Shin says, "It's a shame that form can only be maintained for such a short period."

Vuon struggles to block, but manages to jump back, firing a barrage of ki blasts at Ranch, who easily deflects them away, causing more chaos on the already damaged arena. Vuon raises his arms, his hands glowing yellow, and suddenly a beam fires out, hitting Ranch and ensaring here, "Ha! My Justice Whip renders evil criminals powerless!"

Struggling, Ranch grins, "Too bad for you I'm not an evil criminal!" With a yell, she slowly begins to power out of it, with Vuon struggling to maintain it, but it's all for naught at Ranch breaks free, rushing towards Vuon with a powerful kick, sending the Pride Trooper off the stage.

"And...Vuon! Boop!" Zeno says, hitting his tablet.

"Ha! Good job, kid!" Beerus yells out, smiling at Vermoud.

"He's certainly becoming full of himself," Khai says, while Vermoud turns away and looks at his Supreme Kai.

"Let him gloat," Vermoud says, "Beerus has no idea what's in store for his warriors."

"Yes," Khai says, looking down at Jiren and Toppo, neither engaged in a battle. _The rest of the Pride Troopers can fall, but as long as Jiren remains, the Eleventh Universe will be safe._

Going through the rubble, Gohan readies himself as he sees a tall figure emerge. He lowers his defense at smiles. "Kami, thank goodness. I thought you were someone else."

"Likewise," Kami says, "I know we agreed to split up, but here we are."

"And you are not alone," a voice says, and stepping through smoke, the two warriors watch as Obuni steps forward, "I am the warrior Obuni, from the Tenth Universe. The Supreme Kai says you're a powerful fighter, Son Gohan. I have judged you worthy to face me."

"He seems pretty serious," Kami says, "I can't sense any kind of power from him."

"I know, he must be hiding it," Gohan says, "Kami, I'll take care of this. Go help the others."

"You're sure?" Kami says, but Gohan nods.

"He's the only one left from the Tenth Universe. If anybody interferes, they'll have to deal with both of us."

"As you wish. Good luck," Kami says, jumping away. The two square off, and then jump at each other, both attacking and countering at impressive speeds.

"I knew I was right about you," Obuni says, "I've been waiting for someone like you."

With that, Gohan watches as Obuni splits, each version a different color, stacked nearly on top of each other. _Damn, I don't know which one is the real one!_

Obni rushes forward, and while Gohan attacks, it misses completely while he feels himself knocked backwards.

"Oh dear," Shin says, "What is he doing? How could Gohan miss?"

"It will be difficult for Gohan to overcome," Whis says, "One of Gohan's strengths is his ability to track enemies by ki, unconsciously. His opponent is manipulating his own energy, allowing Obuni to redirect his energy at will, causing him to appear, to Gohan at least, somewhere he's not. It may seem basic, but it's actually a very refined technique."

"So in short," the Old Kai says, "By doing this, he's faking Gohan out."

"Precisely," Whis says.

Obuni keeps up the attacks, batting Gohan, until finally, Gohan stops, powering up into his Ultimate Form.

"You refuse to give up, don't you? You're a true warrior, Gohan, now prepare yourself!" Obuni says, attacking once more, his face turning to surprise as Gohan grabs his arm right after a punch.

"I just figured out how to find you," Gohan says, countering and knocking Obuni back. Once more, Obuni attacks, hitting Gohan, only for the same results.

"He can't read Obuni's moves, so he's letting himself get hit," Beerus says.

"It's...effective, I'll give him that," Whis says, "But there's an obvious downside. If Gohan doesn't defeat him quickly, he may end up as our first warrior to drop."

"I'm pleased to have met one like you, Son Gohan," Obuni says, "You are a true warrior, but don't think you can last. I'm the only warrior remaining of my comrades. An entire universe is counting on me, and I will not fail them."

Obuni breathes deeply, clearly reaching the point of exhaustion as the two resume their battle, Obuni's energy running out as Gohan is able to press his own attack. Finally, Gohan jumps up, pulling his arms back as blue ki surrounds his hands.

" _Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAA!"_ Gohan says, letting a Super Kamehameha, rip, hitting Obuni dead on, the last warrior from the Tenth Universe yelling in pain as he's blasted out of the fighting arena.

"And...Obuni!" Zeno says.

"With the last warrior from the Tenth Universe having fallen," the Grand Minister says, "Universe Ten shall be erased at once."

"Bye-bye!" Zeno says, raising his arm as white energy begins to surround Team Universe Ten. Below, Gohan gasps as he lands, seeing a small locket, inside a picture of Obuni, and presumably his wife and small child. He bends down and picks it up, looking at it.

"You did well, Obuni. You have my thanks." Gowasu says, patting the shamed fighter on the back, "Now...it is time for us to meet our fate." With that, the gathered warriors disappear, along with Gowasu and Rumishi, while Cus hangs her head sadly, wiping a tear from her eye. "Farewell...Lord Rumishi…"

Gohan watches the locket disappear, and hangs his head. _I won't let that happen to us. I can't let the same thing happen to Videl and Pan._

"Gohan...we should leave," Kami says, returning. Gohan looks at the Namekian and nods.

"Let's finish this and get the hell out of here," Gohan says, reverting to his normal state. Kami looks at Gohan for a moment.

"In spite of all this chaos, Gohan, I have the distinct feeling that we're being watched. Or, to use a better word, _hunted_ ," Kami says.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asks. Kami kneels down, motioning for Gohan to do so and well, and begins to speak softly.

"I don't think the Fourth Universe is only fielding eight fighters. I think two of them might be camouflaged or using some kind of invisibility."

Gohan considers this for a moment and nods, "I don't think something like that's far fetched. There's a guy fighting that's made of metal and drinks lava, two guys or more that can instantly teleport...I think until we're able to deal with whatever is out there, we can't discount any possibility."

"I agree," Kami says, "But finding them may be tricky, especially if they can hide their ki."

"They can hide their ki," Gohan says, but then he smiles, "But they can't hide themselves from reality...I hope."

Kami smirks, "Remember, even Hit makes use of a pocket dimension."

"That's true, but I think if they had guys that could do that, they'd have made their move by now. We'll just have to stay extra vigilant, even in the midst of this mess," Gohan says, standing back up. He looks to the distant, "It seems people are getting over the Tenth Universe's erasure a lot faster than the Ninth. Master Roshi looks like he's making a new friend."

"Interesting," Kami says.

***

Moments earlier, Master Roshi stood alone, but sensed a presence behind him, "I know you're watching me," he says, "Why don't you come on out, are you afraid of an old man?"

"So, I've been detected," a feminine voice says as Dercori appears from the shadow.

"The talisman user of Universe 4," Roshi says, "I've been keeping my eye on you. You're the perfect opponent for someone like me."

"I'll teach you to insult me," Dercori says as a flaming blast flies towards Master Roshi, who punches through it.

"No heat," Roshi says, confirming his suspicion, "You're using illusions."

"That's right," Dercori says, firing off several talismans around her, "You've observed me, and now you must have some kind of plan against these. But you should know: My technique uses seventy-six attacks and one hundred and twenty-nine illusions. Can you see through all of them?"

Roshi takes a step back and stops himself, noticing the edge of the arena, but then quickly comes to his senses, "That's one an illusion too." As he sprints along, he finds himself in a bizarre caricature of the arena, devoid of any warriors, and Decori appears before him.

"I've bounded your shadow, old man. You're stuck there," she says, "I hate bright planets. My world is a dark place...and now, here, I am _unstoppable_."

"So it would seem," Roshi says, but reaching into his back pocket, he shows off a small jar, "I guess I'm just lucky I'm your opponent." Placing the jar on the ground, Roshi continues, "You see, I'm not nearly as strong as my friends, but while they have power, they're straight forward. They aren't too good at dealing with deception. That's why they brought me along, to deal with people like you and your damned troublesome attacks. _MAFUBA!"_

The swirling green energy flies out from Master Roshi, the wave hitting Dercori head on, as she screams in terror as he directs the _Mafuba_ into the jar. A moment later, he bends over and picks it up.

"Well, I guess that's two for this old man," he says, casually tossing the jar off the stage. A second later, Decori appears next to Shosa and Majora, breathing heavily, traumatised from the ordeal.

"Hey!" Quietella shouts towards the Grand Minister, "That's using a weapon! It's against the rules!"

"That's no weapon, that's just an accessory!" Beerus yells, "There's nothing in the rules against that as long as it doesn't heal!"

"Hmm," the Grand Minister says, looking over to the Omni-King, who's smiling happily at what he just witnessed, "It is the judgment of Grand Zeno that this technique shall be permitted, since the object itself is harmless."

Quietella nearly objects, but composes himself, cursing as he sits back down. Beerus grins.

"That's quite a nifty tricky," Beerus says, while Whis' eyes go slightly wide.

"Yes…" Whis says, shaking his head.

"What?" Beerus says.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped now, but from what I understand, Goku, Kami and Nappa also know that technique."

"What?! Damnit, and if they don't have those jars…" Beerus says.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now!" Whis says cheerfully.

***

Below them, Kami and Gohan nod in approval. "I hope that technique doesn't take too much out of Master Roshi," Gohan says, "He said that it killed his master."

"That's true," Kami says, "But Master Roshi is still much stronger than Mutiato was, and much stronger than when... _King_ Piccolo returned."

"Right," Gohan says, then suddenly, both he and Kami exchange a look of alarm and dive, in opposite directions, as a ki blast goes zooming by them, impacting the rocks in front of them.

"Damn, that thing had some speed," Gohan calls over to Kami.

"There wasn't much power, but if it hit one of us, it'd have been enough to knock us out of the arena," Kami says. He looks over and ducks again as another blast flies by.

"It's a damn sniper," Gohan says, "We might be stuck here."

"Hmm," Kami says, "I have an idea, Gohan. You'll know when it's safe to come out."

With that, Gohan watches as seemingly another Kami emerges, followed by another, and yet another, each one taking off down the alley, dodging the energy blasts, until an entire parade of at least twenty clones, along with Kami himself, rush down towards the sniper.

"Now _that's_ a distraction!" the Old Kai says, grinning.

"That energy coming off of each one, it's like each is its own Kami," Shin says, "It's the same technique he used against Frost."

"Exactly," Whis says, "And whoever is fire those energy blasts will be hard pressed to figure out the real Kami from the clones. Bravo!"

"Hurry up, Hermila!" a voice cries out, "I know you can hear me!"

"Hang on," the sniper, the green-skinned Hermila from Universe 2 responds, "I'm a little busy."

 _So, he has a partner in crime,_ Kami thinks. _If I can stop those two from joining up, we'll be in a strong position._ As the clones get closers, the blasts become more frequent and frantic, some missing, some hitting a clone, only for the clone to disappear while Kami presses on. Zeroing in, Kami seems Hermila move behind a column of rock. _That won't work!_ Stopping, Kami holds out his arm and fires off a huge Explosive God Wave, leveling the column and revealing Hermila, now on his knees withering in pain as Kami approaches.

"That wasn't a bad tactic," Kami says, "You might have picked off some of the less focused fighters."

"I was expecting a lot in this tournament," Hermila says, looking up to Kami, "But to be honest, I wasn't expecting what you just did. After what you did...I can't move."

Kami nods, "Then I commend you. Farewell."

With that, Hermila grins, firing a blast into the ground that shatters it, sending Kami flying down. Hermila stands up and laughs. "'I commend you!' How honorable!"

"It's more honorable than you!" Kami's voice says as two clones grab him. Looking forward, Hermila sees Kami step out from behind a boulder, as the two clones jump off, holding Hermila with them while Kami smirks.

" _It's not fair!"_ Hermila shouts out as he appears in the stands.

"Hey, how come that's not an elimination?!" Champa yells out. Looking towards him, the Grand Minister responds.

"Copies or clones are permitted, so long as the original remains in the ring," he says, while Champa slumps down, cursing.

"That wasn't bad," a gruff voice says from behind Kami. Turning, Kami eyes a huge Namekian, his skin darker in color than Kami's own, the Namekian wearing a brown robe and two white gloves.

"Indeed, you're pretty impressive," a second voice says, and Kami moves and sees a second Namekian, while not as imposing as the other, still of an impressive stature, wearing a dark blue vest.

"So, the Namekians of the Sixth Universe," Kami says, "I doubt you two are here to try to team up with me."

"No," the larger one says, "I am Pirinia, and he is Saonel."

At that moment, Gohan lands, standing next to Kami.

"We were content to wait while the field narrowed itself down," Sanoel says, "It would give us time for our power to stabilize. But perhaps fighting has made it happen sooner than expected."

At that instance, the two Namekians emit a white glow around them. Gohan gasps in surprise while Kami's eyes narrow.

"I see," Kami says, "Fusion."

Pirina nods, "When news of this tournament came to our world, many of our brethren stepped forward to share their energy, wisdom and power. We are the last hope of Planet Namek. What are you?"

"The two of you are indeed powerful," Kami says, "And while I may not have used that technique, know that I am not some mere Namekian warrior. Before you stands the Son of Katas, the Prodigy of the Dragon Clan, and the...King of the Demon Clan. On Earth they gave me two names...Kami, the Guardian of Earth, and... _Piccolo_."

Pirina and Saonel exchange a look with each other, while Kami smiles. "I see that word means as much to your Namekians as it does to ours. But neither of those names are who I truly am. I'm just a Namekian who's long since forgotten his name...and I stand here to defend my universe, the same as you."

"Should Gohan be taking part in this battle?" the Old Kai says, "He needs to rest, at least a little, especially with the resilience of those two Namekians. They don't seem fazed at all."

"I think I can explain," Shin says, "Years ago, when we were dealing with Majin Buu, I had taken Gohan under my wing as an apprentice. He only trained with a sword, but still, an apprentice to a Supreme Kai gains certain powers. Gohan may not be consciously aware of it, but he's healing from every wound and fight faster than normal."

"Oh?" the Old Kai says, "I see. He's healing himself unconsciously. With his Saiyan physiology and that little trick I pulled on him all those years ago, it makes for quite a combination."

"Yes," Shin says, "In time, Gohan's raw power might rival that of his father going all out."

"If that's the case, then this fight could prove quite pivotal for our team," Whis says.

With amazing and surprising speed, the two Namekians attack Kami and Gohan, nearly catching them off-guard, the two struggling to even put up a defense, with Kami leaping back, firing off a barrage of blasts that Pirina easily dodges, firing off his own Demon Hand, pinning Kami against a rock. WIth a yell, Gohan powers into his Ultimate State, turning towards Pirina.

" _Kienzan!"_ Gohan shouts as a Destructo Disk flies, severing Pirinia's arm and freeing Kami, who walks forward and stands next to the Saiyan.

"It's clear to me now," Gohan says, "If all those Namekians fused with them, their energy and resilience has to be through the roof. We don't have to worry about using lethal force against them. There's no need to hold back."

They watch as Pirina's arm regenerates in front of them.

"Very well," Kami says, "What do you say we get serious? _KAIO-KEN!_ "

"Kaio…" Saonel says, a little surprised, while Pirina's eyes go wide at Kami's sudden uptake in power.

"...What?!" Pirina says, blocking as Kami leaps forward, this time taking the fight to the large Namekian while Gohan does likewise with Sanoel, the two surprising the Namekians and pushing them back, going on the offensive. Pirinia throws a punch, only to watch it go through Kami, while Kami retaliates, only for the blow to go right through Pirinia, catching the large Namekian in a feint.

 _An Afterimage and a clone?!_ Pirinia thinks, and he's answered by a flanking kick to his torso by Kami, hunching him over while Gohan jumps in front.

"Kami...I'll handle the two of them. You'll need a little bit of time to gather the power to end this."

"That's right," Kami says, putting his index and middle fingers to his head, "Do what you can, Gohan."

Saonel and Pirina resume their attack, with Gohan blocking attacks from both, being pushed backwards by the force of it, his own counter attacks, while hitting both, lack the focus thanks to the numbers advantage working against him, but Gohan leaps up, delivering a hammer blow onto Saonel, only to be pushed upwards into the air with both Namekians attacking him.

 _No matter how strong the foe, no matter how many there are,_ Kami thinks, _We'll stand together, through victory or defeat. This is my promise to not just you, Gohan, but to the Earthlings I've watched, guarded and loved, and to my own Namekian brothers. We will not fall!_

Landing, Gohan pulls his hands back as Saonel charges him, firing off a Super Kamehameha that's intercepted by a huge Mouth Energy Wave from Pirinia, a struggle between the two beams taking place, while Kami speaks up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Gohan," Kami says, now glowing an alternating blue-white and red from the Kaioken, " _Shinsatsuhō!_ "

The _Shinsatsuhō_ fires forward, piercing through Saonel, catching him by surprise, and travelling forward, through Pirina's chest, while Gohan's Super Kamehameha moves forward unimpeded, blasting the two Namekians into the sky.

 _So, this is the true power of this Son of Katas?_ Saonel thinks as he falls out of the arena, _He's truly impressive._

A moment later, the two Namekians appear next to each other in the stands, Botamo sitting behind them, while Champa's face turns to one of fear and concern.

"The two of you lost?" the God of Destruction says softly, looking over to the empty stands surrounding Whis and Beerus, his brow furrowing.

"He...really is incredible," Pirina says, "At least it was one of our own that bested us."

 _What is with these guys from Universe 7?_ Champa wonders, _How many aces can Beerus have up his sleeve_?

"Oh dear," Vados says, feigning concern, "It appears that if this keeps up, our fate may as well be sealed. We might not even have the numbers to pull of your cowardly strategy of simply outlasting every other universe."

"Hey, shut up, Vados!" Champa snaps, "As long as we're still here, you're supposed to be on our side, you got that?!"

"Just kidding, my Lord," she says, "Although it doesn't change the fact that our situation is looking quite grim."

"Yeah? Tell me something I don't know!" Champa yells.

"Well, _pi_ to the two hundred and eleventh-billionth, forty-seventh-"

"Just stop, damnit!" Champa screams, "Damn, why didn't we bring food with us? I need comfort food!"

***

Stopping for a moment, Ranch smiles at the huge blast in the distance. _That's Gohan, alright. It's nice to see him going all out and not acting like that domesticated bookworm he was becoming._ In her side vision, a figure moves quickly, but Ranch reacts, quickly cutting them off. Before her stood a female with long, flowing pink hair and light-green skin, her figure curvaceous and quite feminine, a circlet around her brow. This was Caway of the Fourth Universe.

"What are you, some kind of space elf?" Ranch says

"I'll beat some respect into you, you brat!" Caway says, spinning as an energy trident materializes in her hand, lunging forward, but Ranch easily reaches out and grabs the tip of it.

"What? How?!" Caway says in surprise as Ranch then grabs the shaft, breaking the trident and sending Caway onto the ground.

"I don't think you have any idea what those words mean when you're talking about _me_ ," Ranch says, her aura glowing once more as electricity crackles around her, jumping forward and delivering a vicious combo of punches and kicks before transforming it into a Dynamite Monday, knocking Caway straight up at the end. Looking up, Ranch raises her hands high as an energy sphere forms around her, and a huge blast flies up. _This is for Trunks and his future self, wherever he is_!

" _Who's a brat now?!"_ Ranch yells as the blast hits Caway, now screaming in terror, sending her high into the sky, enough to be considered out of bounds. She continues screaming until she feels a smack on her head from behind, with Quietella glaring at her. Ranch smiles but then frowns as she drops to one knee, reverting back to normal.

"Well...I knew _this_ was coming," she says to herself as she quickly gets behind a rock. _Shit...I'm done for…_

A huge burst of smoke and energy erupts behind Master Roshi.

"What the hell…?" the old master says, turning around to see a green humanoid with bird like legs, a green vest, baggy pants, a red beret and yellow goggles above his eyes. Ganos. "Ah, another fighter from the Fourth Universe."

"You eliminated my friend, and now you're going to pay dearly for that, old man," Ganos says.

"Does everyone in your universe want a crack at me? Alright, come at me," Roshi says.

With a roar, Ganos' muscles increase and his features become more birdlike. "A transformation, eh?" Roshi says.

"I'm going to break you, you old fart!" Ganos says, rushing Master Roshi only to be greeted with a fist that knocks him back.

"Well, that was boring. I saw that coming from a mile away," Roshi says.

"My anger may have gotten the better of me, but you're still nothing but an old twig, easy to snap," Ganos says, attacking again, only for Roshi to easily avoid each blow.

"You think an old man wearing an undershirt, khakis, sunglasses and flip flops fighting in a battle of this magnitude isn't odd?" Roshi says, "I guess you guys never heard the phrase 'appearances can be deceiving'".

Ganos leaps into the air, with two energy blades erupting from his arms, diving towards him. " _Grand Eagle_!"

"Nope!" Roshi says, leaping over the attack as Ganos crashes into the ground, pounding his fist into the dirt in anger.

"How? I'm faster than you!"

"Yeah," Roshi says, "You're also _stronger_ , too! But I have a little thing known as 'experience', and it does wonders."

Roshi fires off an energy blast, knocking Ganos back, and calmly walks forward.

"I'm not done yet, old man," Ganos says as electricity surges around him, charging Roshi even faster than before, finally landing a series of blows and taking the fight to him, knocking him black with an energy blast of his own.

"Well then," Master Roshi says, standing up and pulling out another small jar. _This guy's getting stronger every second. If enough time passes, he might even threaten Goku. I'll have to nip this in the bud right now._

Pulling his hands back, Roshi yells as the familiar green spiraling wave of the _mafuba_ flies out, only for Ganos to leap up, laughing.

"Did you think that would work on me, you old geezer?" Ganos yells out.

" _MAFUBA!"_ a baritone voice yells from behind as a second wave hits Ganos. Roshi stands and sees Nappa, controlling the wave.

"Perfect timing, Nappa!" Roshi says as Nappa directs the _mafuba_ down into the jar. He picks it up and casually tosses it out of the arena, then walks over to the elder Saiyan, "That guy may have become a real problem if you hadn't stepped in."

"Seeing you use it earlier was a reminder," Nappa said, "Sometimes we Saiyans are a little too reliant on brute force.."

"I'm glad you didn't," Roshi says, "I think we should take a breather, we'll need every last bit of energy to make it through this."

"Take your time," Nappa says, "They'll have to go through me first."

In a panic, Prum of the Second Universe nervously backed away after seeing not only Hermila eliminated, but also the two Namekians of the Sixth, each in relatively short order.

"Oh, this is is bad," he says, looking for an exit.

"Well, well, _well_ ," a smug voice says. Prum turns and sees Vegeta, now in his base form, smiling, "I'm guessing from you losing your cool that you don't have any special powers of your own. This'll be easy."

"Wait, no!" Prum says as Vegeta holds out his hand, "Someone, help!"

At that moment, Jimizu appears in front of Prum. "You called?"

"Oh thank goodness, get me away from-" Prum says, but it's too late.

" _BIG BANG ATTACK!"_ Vegeta yells, the blast hitting the pair and knocking them both out the arena.

Above, the Grand Minister nods, "Both Prum and Jimizu of the Second Universe have fallen. As of now, one half of the warriors in the tournament have been eliminated."

"And still, not one of ours has fallen," Shin says, "Great Ancestor, I'm feeling very hopeful right now."

"You should," the Old Kai says, "I am too. But remember, there's still a couple of warriors we know will be trouble! Hit hasn't made a move yet, and those two heavy hitters from the Eleventh Universe are biding their time." 

"Geez, will you stop moping around, Kale?" Caulifla says, peering from behind a rock, "You're not exactly helping morale."

"I'm sorry, Caulifla," Kale says, "But after seeing what that Saiyan did...I'm not sure we can even stand up to them. All those fighters from Universe 7 are on another level. Aren't you even just a little scared?"

"The only thing I'm scared of is my own potential," Caulifla says, "Anything Ranch or the other Saiyans can do, _we_ can do. We're just going to let them knock each other out, then we can clean up."

As she says that, the ground begins rumbling around them as a rock in front of them bursts, revealing the rotund warrior from Universe 4, Monna. 

"You looking to start some shit, stranger?" Caulifla says in a ready pose.

"Monna sees the opening," Quietella says, "With those two Namkeians gone, the timing to strike is perfect."

"I'm here to destroy," Monna says.

"Oh yeah?" Caulifla says, cracking her knuckles, "If you want a fight, you got it, sister."

"You ready?" Monna says, but at that instant, Cabba rushes in, standing between Monna and his two fellow Saiyans.

"Hey tiny, you're in my way," Caulifla says.

"I'll handle her," Cabba says, "You two find somewhere safe while I deal with...this."

"You're not the boss of me!" Caulifla argues, her voice rising.

"Don't pay the hero just because they're girls," Monna says, "They can fight me too!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm confident my power is enough to handle the likes of you."

"That's some ego you got, boy!" Monna says, rushing Cabba. He blocks, but she grabs his arms and pushes.

"You two, get out of here, now!" Cabba says.

"She's overpowering you, get out of the way!" Caulifla yells.

"No, we need your power for bigger fights!" Cabba shouts back.

"Oh come on, I have tons to spare, we can deal with her!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Cabba screams, "There's too much riding on this for you to be careless! Trust me, _I can beat her_!"

"He has a point!" Kale says, "We should save our strength for stronger enemies!"

"...Alright, but you better not lose!" Caulifla says, "Kale, let's move!"

"Right," Kale says as the two run off. Cabba pushes back against Monna, and with a yell, turns Super Saiyan, blasting her away from him. He lands and the two square off.

"I'll be honest, that _almost_ hurt," Monna says, "But I'm gonna make you sorry!"

With that, her lower half expands to a tremendous, sphere like size as she leaps into the air, landing and rolling towards Cabba, running into him and knocking him black. She then leaps again and lands on him, jumping up again, the young Saiyan turning back into his base form. Cabba blasts himself backwards, stopping until he sees that he's right at the edge. He watches as she barrels towards him, and leaps out of the way, but to his surprise, her momentum doesn't take her over.

"She can turn?!" Cabba says right as Monna collides with him, sending him over the side of the arena.

 _Damnit, I failed,_ he thinks, _At least Kale and Caulifla will get somewhere safe…_

But then, he feels something around his wrist, his fall stopping. He opens his eyes to see Raditz, who then pulls him back onto the ledge.

"Do you mind?!" Monna says landing in front of Raditz, "Don't steal my victory!"

"Oh, shut up," Raditz says, blasting her away with a Saturday Crush.

In the stands, Champa cheers, "Ever since I saw him, I knew Raditz was a stand up guy!"

"Why would he do that?" Beerus says, confused.

"Well, those two have formed a bit of a master-student relationship," Whis says.

"Thank you," Cabba says, standing up, "I'm in your debt."

"I'm not going to stand by and see a Saiyan get eliminated so easily," Raditz says, "Universal home be damned. You better not be planning to lose and break your promise to me."

"My promise?" Cabba asks, confused.

"That I would someday see Planet Sadala," Raditz says.

"...Only one universe can survive," Cabba says, "No matter how hard I fight, I can't beat any of you."

"Of course you can't," Raditz says, "I'll be candid with you. But I told you earlier, I'm going to win this damn thing and wish all of you back. But that's not an excuse for you to get sloppy, understood?"

"Yes," Cabba says.

"Good. You can start to repay me by eliminating her," Raditz says, pointing into the distance as Monna regroups and regains momentum."

"I will," Cabba says, as Raditz nods and jumps away. Cabba turns towards Monna and once again readies himself. _This time I'll remember my pride as a Saiyan_.

"How disgusting!" Monna says, "That display made me want to puke. Once I'm done with you, I'll take care of Raditz, and then after him, I'll deal with those two Saiyan bitches that were with you!"

Monna rolls through Cabba again, but this time he stands his ground, as electricity begins to cackle around him. " _You'll never touch them!"_

"How pathetic! Your race is nothing but frauds and cowards!"

"You shut up!" Cabba says.

"It's true! All Raditz could do was blindside me and run away!" Monna says, "He's nothing but a spineless coward! Once I'm done here, I'll find myself some worty foes!"

"Don't you _dare_ call us unworthy!" Cabba says, and with a massive yell, his power spikes as goes beyond Super Saiyan, a huge energy wave ripping out as the electricity crackles around him.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" Monna says, only to be greeted with a hard punch and uppercut that stuns her.

"Alright, now I'm angry!" she yells as she jumps into the air and begins spinning, only for Cabba to respond with a huge energy wave that blasts Monna into the air and out of the ring. He reverts back to his normal state.

"...Monna….Monna…" Zeno says, finding her picture, "Boop!"

"And now, the Fourth Universe only has three fighters remaining," the Grand Minister says.

***

"Did you hear that, sis?" 17 says, "It looks like Universe Four has been hiding something all along."

"Invisible fighters?" she asks, but 17 shrugs.

"It's hard to tell," he says, but his suspicion is confirmed as suddenly a force from seemingly nowhere hits him and knocks him over the edge.

"17, no!" 18 yells, diving over after her brother, catching his hand and pivoting herself, firing off energy blasts with enough momentum to send him back onto the stage as she falls.

"Sis, why?" he yells down.

"You're too important!" 18 shouts back, and a moment later she finds herself in the stands, the first member of her team eliminated.

"You sacrificed yourself to save your brother?" Shin asks, but 18 nods.

"He's a stronger fighter than I am. If we had to choose, I'd take him over me every time," 18 replies.

"I can't say I'm pleased to lose someone _now_ ," Beerus says while Quietella snickers. _Sneaky bastard. He thinks he can just have warriors hide and push them when they're off guard._

"What happened?" Whis asks.

"Universe 4 is hiding fighters," she says, "We realized that was certain when the Grand Minister said they only had three left."

Back down on the stage, 17 stops for a moment, and then performs a side chop, the dust below it flying, showing the presence that someone was standing there.

"With Gamisaras dropping, the Fourth Universe only has two remaining fighters," the Grand Minister says.

"That's what I thought," 17 says, "Now, where's your other friend?"

"Stay on guard, Gohan," Kami says, "We might be fighting someone we can't see very shortly."

"We should get away from the edge," Gohan says, but at that moment, Quietella shouts down.

"Shantza, take care of those two!" he yells.

At that instance, several red rings descend around Gohan and Kami, encompassing them.

"Brace yourselves," a familiar voice says. Gohan registers it as belonging to Bergamo.

"That's impossible," Gohan says, "The Ninth Universe was erased."

"We've been summoned from an alternate reality to take our revenge," Bergamo says.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting you up," Hop says. Kami attacks her, only for his blow to go right through here. He then attacks Sorrel with the same effect.

"This is some kind of trick," Gohan says, "But it won't work."

"Are you sure?" Basil says as his attack connects. In response, Kami jumps back.

"They can turn solid," Kami says, "This is certainly strange."

"There is no escape for you now," Bergamo says.

"I can't sense their energy," Gohan says.

"Neither can I," Kami says, "But I sense two others nearby. One is stationary, the other is circling around."

"One must be controlling these things, the other is waiting to attack," Gohan says, "...I'll take care of the illusions. Ready?"

"Ready," Kami says as the two leap up. Gohan fires off a ki blast at the diminutive blue Shantza, blasting him out of the ring.

"What the hell? Why didn't you even try to dodge?!" Quietella says.

"That's impossible!" Shantza simply replies.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Kami says, firing off energy blast after energy blast in the surrounding area.

"Still, he'll never hit him!" Quietella says.

"I don't have to!" Kami yells up as all the energy blasts home in on a single point, exploding.

"With the elimination of Damon," the Grand Minister says, "All fighters from Universe 4 have dropped. Their erasure shall now commence."

"What?!" Quietella says in horror, "This isn't fair at all! Damnit, you little twirp!"

He starts trying to stomp on the tiny Damon, only to stop while the other fighters from Universe 4 calmly accept their fate.

"If I'm going out, I'm taking all you with me!" Quietella yells as purple energy surrounds him, only for it to change to white.

"Bye-bye!" Zeno says as the crew from Universe 4 disappear.

Watching from afar, with both Jiren and Dyspo by his hand, Toppo shakes his head.

"How disgraceful," Toppo says, "I take no pleasure in seeing another universe annihilated, but to resort to such tactics…"

"Hmm?" Dyspo says, looking alert.

"What is it?" Toppo says.

"I'm not sure, I thought I heard something," Dyspo says, but at that moment, a strange blue creature, Maji Kayo from the Third Universe, leaps over, his arm outreaching towards Jiren.

"You're mine!" he shouts.

"Think again," Dyspo says, intercepting the blow and knocking Maji Kayo back against a rock, " _Justice Crush!_ "

A huge energy blast flies towards Maji Kayo, hitting him head-on. Dyspo walks forward, seeing his opponent battered with a huge hole in him.

"Please…." Maji Kayo says in pain, "...mercy…."

"He has an unusual body, Dyspo," Toppo says, "Stay on your guard."

"Don't worry, I've got this," Dyspo says approaching, "I'll knock him out before he knows what happened."

With a leaping kick, Dyspo attacks, shattering the rock, but Maji Kayo laughs.

"Gotcha!" he says as his body swarms over Dyspo.

"You're a monster…" Dyspo says, struggling.

"Correct!" Maji Kayo says.

"That's our Maji Kayo for you!" Ea says happily as Mosco beeps in approval.

"Those ears are huge, Dyspo," Maji Kayo says as his hand turns into a blue pair of scissors, "I bet if I cut them off, you could run even faster."

"Dyspo is struggling against him," Toppo says, stepping forward, but a hand blocks his way.

"I'll handle this," Jiren says calmly as he advances.

"Well, look at that, he can talk," Maji Kayo says as Dyspo blasts his way out.

"I'm sorry Jiren, I gotta sit this one out!" Dyspo says.

"He can get away," Maji Kayo says, "You're the one I was after anyway."

"Yes, good!" Ea shouts, "Reveal the mystery of Jiren for us!"

Maji Kayo forms a huge first and swings, only for Jiren to throw a single punch, the force of which blasting Maji Kayo high into the air and out of the arena, while everyone stops in sheer shock.

"All that from a shockwave?!" Ea says as Maji Kayo, now significantly smaller, appears next to him.

"I believe it is now time," Khai says and Vermoud nods.

"I'll give him the order," Vermoud replies. _Jiren...can you hear me?_

 _I can, my Lord._

 _There is no need for you to conceal yourself anymore. Crush the strongest fighters first. You need not worry about the weaker ones. I want you to start with Son Goku from the Seventh._

 _Understood_.

Jiren calmly walks forward until finally, he sees him.

"So you finally decided to fight me after all this time," Goku says, striking a battle pose, but Jiren responds with some kind of shockwave emanating from his mere gaze, while Goku tries to hold himself up.

"How can one person have this much energy?!" Beerus says in shock as the energy fades. Jiren and Goku both stare at each other.

"You stay back, Kakarot," a voice says. Goku turns to see Nappa, who walks forward and stand between him and Jiren.

"Nappa, get of here," Goku warns. Nappa shakes his head and smiles.

"No," he says, "I made a promise to you years ago, remember? When you saved me from Vegeta? Well, that debt's just reached maturity. If I'm going out, I'm going to make sure you're paid in full."

"A life debt?" Jiren asks and Nappa nods, "So be it. Come."

"Has he lost his mind?!" Beerus yells, but Whis only shrugs.

"Sayan honor is a complicated thing, my Lord," Whis replies.

"But...Nappa has to know he has no chance here," Shin says.

"Maybe he's trying to get Jiren to tip his hand, maybe give Goku something to work with?" the Old Kai suggests.

With a yell, Nappa powers up to Super Saiyan, but doesn't stop, his mass increasing even more as energy crackles around him, until finally he stops, having reached Super Saiyan Grade 3. He then charges, the speed not quite impressive, and throws a picture perfect punch, his arm wrapped in pinkish purple energy, only for it to stop just inches in front of Jiren's face as a shockwave erupts from it. Nappa's look turns to one of bewilderment as he quickly laughs nervously.

"Hey, uh...sorry about that Champ," he says, reaching forward slowly, "You uh...got some dust on you…"

Jiren responds with a quick uppercut, the force of which launches Nappa out of the ring and directly into the stands of Universe 7.

"That wave...it made a small area of pressure that's working like a barrier," Shin says.

"What was the point of that?!" Beerus yells, "We've lost two fighters thanks to your hair brained scream?! Wait, it wasn't even that, _you don't have hair!_ " 

Below, both Jiren and Goku resume their standoff. Goku attacks with a Kamehameha, only for it to effortless bounce around Jiren. Smiling, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and leaps in and attacks, each blow hitting the barrier with no effect. A moment later, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan two and continues, still with no effect.

"Alright, if that's how it's gonna be," Goku says, leaping back and transforming into Super Saiyan God, his attacks increasing in speed and intensity, the shockwaves creating craters centered beneath them. Goku stops and looks at Jiren, stepping back and reverting to his normal form. "Okay, if that won't work, maybe this will."

With a scream, Goku begins powering up even more, reaching Super Saiyan Blue.

"Well, I can't deny that the full power of Super Saiyan Blue is impressive," Vermoud says, "Admirable, in fact. But...it's still useless."

"Not at all," Khai says, "In fact, this could be quite beneficial for us. Everybody has already seen what Jiren's power is compared to lesser warriors. And I am convinced from what I've seen, both this hour and in his fights against Toppo and in the Exhibition Match, that Son Goku is the second strongest fighter present. With that said, he still has no chance against Jiren. Once Goku is eliminated, the others will lose their will to fight. I was certain the moment I saw the full force of Goku's power then that this battle was not only inevitable, but it would be the decisive match of the tournament that decides all our fates, and with Jiren's victory, our survival is assured."

"In other words, you want Goku to fight at his full power and lose as a form of mental warfare? I like that," Vermoud says.

"Hubris and overconfidence are still dangerous, my Lord," Marcarita says.

"You're right," Vermoud replies, "And that'd be true...if it were anyone else he was fighting."

Goku steps forward, and unleashes a torrent of attacks, breaking through Jiren's barrier, causing the Pride Trooper to block as the two begin to exchange blows across the arena at incredible speed, with every attack Goku throws missing, and likewise from Jiren as they brawl. Goku quickly lands, powering up his Kaioken and firing a quick Kamehameha, only for Jiren to flip out of the way and retort with his own combo, hitting a hammer blow from behind and then catching Goku's foot, throwing him down to the ground. Kneeling over in pain and breathing hard, Goku feels intense pain on his back as Jiren drives is foot down and picks him up, holding his fist in front of his stomach.

"It's over," Jiren says as an energy sphere blows Goku back. Calmly Jiren turns around for a moment, but then senses back around, he sees Goku standing, now with the blue-red aura of a Kaioken.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku asks as he launches another attack, only for Jiren to counter with several high speed blows that knock Goku back.

"What was that?!" Kami says in shock, watching.

"Not even I can see what's happening...this is one tough bastard," Vegeta says in surprise.

 _He's at an entirely different level,_ Roshi thinks.

"Goku's time here might be over," 18 says.

"No, he still has gas in the tank, just you watch. I bet Kakarot can take his Kaio-thing up to times twenty!" Nappa says.

"No...he can't," Beerus says quietly.

"Huh?" Nappa says turning around.

"What Lord Beerus means," Whis says, "Is that Goku was already fighting at that level."

"What!?" Nappa says, looking back down at the ring, "Oh, we are _screwed_."

"Heh," Goku says, standing up, holding his side as his form reverts to normal, "You've really outplayed me here, Jiren. I can't believe I couldn't even land a blow using Blue and Kaikoen times twenty. But...it gave me a real appreciation of your strength."

"Your father may be sensing his defeat," Kami says, but Gohan shakes his head.

"No...Dad still has one trick up his sleeve," Gohan says.

"I'm going to have to resort to something I've only thought I might need once," Goku says, "Still, I've never had to do this."

Jumping up onto a rock, Goku raises his arms up. _What's this_? Jiren thinks.

"Okay, everyone, I need you to send me as much energy as you can spare!" Goku shouts out.

"What is he doing?" Shin asks.

"Gohan described this technique as a 'Spirit Bomb', a move devised by the Northern Kai," Whis says.

"Kami used that when Freeza invaded," Nappa says, "But there wasn't nearly as much power in play now."

"Take some of mine, Dad!" Gohan shouts while Kami joins in.

"Here, take all of it, Uncle Goku" Ranch says joining in, while 18 and Nappa do the same from the stands. Alone, 17 smiles and raises his hands up, as does Roshi.

"Oh, I remember this one," Vegeta says, "It wrecked that freak working for Freeza. Here you go, Kakarot, don't say I haven't helped."

 _That idiot is wide open_ , Raditz says, _Sorry brother, someone has to stand guard._

"Oh, look at this," Ribrianne says, peaking over, "There's nothing he can to defend himself. I think I'll send Goku some of my love. _Pretty-_ "

But as she says this, Raditz blasts here away. "Come on, Kakarot! Get to it! I can't fend off the wolves all day!"

"Sorry, but it's still not enough," Goku shouts as the Spirit Ball grows, it's glow covering the stage, "I'm gonna need a lot more time to pull this off."

"I'll wait," Jiren says, "Nobody interfere! If this is his special move, then I want it done right. Come at me with all you have, Goku!"

"Alright," Goku says smiling, "Thanks for being a good guy, Jiren!"

With a sigh, Raditz raises his hand, glowing as his energy joins the fold while the gods from the non-competing universes discuss their surprise at how two warriors can put out such power.

"Yes, this thing is ready! Jiren, I hope you don't regret giving me that extra time!" Goku shouts, unleashing the Spirit Bomb down at Jiren, "This is what happens when the Seventh Universe unites! This is our Spirit Bomb!"

The huge sphere hits Jiren, scouring the ground beneath them, but to the surprise of everyone, the Spirit Bomb begins moving up towards Goku.

"Seriously?!" Gohan says in surprise, "Dad, you have to push back!"

" _Kaioken times ten!"_ Goku says, stopping the Spirit Bomb, but Jiren pushes harder, " _Kaioken...times...twenty!_ "

Finally, the Spirit Bomb makes progress once more towards Jiren, but Jiren focuses his energy once more, and the sphere makes it way up towards Goku.

"He's still pushing!" Zeno shouts amazed.

"Uh-oh…' Goku says, struggling as the Spirit Bomb contracts and then grows in size.

"I think Goku's reached the limit of his power," Whis says, "While Jiren remains calm and collected."

"It's astounding," Shin says, "In my entire life, I've never felt anything like this."

"Jiren's power is on the same level of a destroyer," Whis says, "Or, it may even exceed that. I have heard a rumor that one of the universes produed a mortal that surpassed it's destroyer. It's a very wild notion...but it appears it might be true."

"That energy ball cannot remain stable much longer," Vados says while Goku continues to struggle against the Spirit Bomb, throwing everything he can to repel it, until finally, he stops, falling towards it and colliding, the Spirit Bomb hitting the ground below and exploding in a brilliant, blinding white light, devastating the area around it while onlookers dive for cover. All that is, except for Jiren.

"It's over, Jiren," Toppo says, "This is your victory."

"It would seem the standoff is over," the Grand Minister says, "I am relieved to see the ring was able to withstand that."

Shocked, the onlookers see electricity crackling around the crater.

"Did...did Goku lose?" Zeno asks, showing worry in his voice.

"I can't sense Dad's energy at all," Gohan says.

"The force from that…" the Old Kai says while Beerus stands, a look of shock on his face, "I'm afraid Goku may have been completely obliterated."

"Obliterated?" Champa asks, "That's...perfect! That means Jiren will be disqualified!"

"I'm afraid not," Vados says.

"That's correct," the Grand Minister says, "The energy from the attack, and the attack itself originated with Son Goku. While deliberate killing is not permitted, any deaths resulting from one's own technique, even accidental, upon themselves is not against the rules. Hence, Jiren will receive no penalty."

Respectfully, both Khai and Vermoud stand and bow, while everyone only looks on in a state of pure bewilderment.

"Although," Vados says, "It looks like in spite of that impressive display, none of the universes have lost the will to fight."

"Hey, Sixth Universe!" Champa yells, "I want you to press on, damnit! Find a way to win, no matter what it takes!"

"Very sound advice," the Grand Minister says, "I want to remind all of you that not even half the time has elapsed. Until that column has completely descended, you all have a chance. This battle will continue until only one universe remains. So, I encourage all of you to make the most of the time you have left."

"Is this really the end for us?" Beerus wonders to himself, "Goku, are you finished?!"

In response, the arena begins to shake, and it grows, affecting the entire World of the Void.

"What are these tremors?" Toppo asks.

"Ah," Beerus says.

"Oh? Is there something you wish to say, Lord Beerus?" Whis asks.

Beerus only grins, "Here it comes."

At that moment, a brilliant column of white light emerges from the crater as Goku rises out of it, now enveloped with st range, silvery blue aura. He turns to face Jiren, the look on his face of one deadly seriousness, his eyes silver.

"Goku's okay!" Zeno says happily as Jiren marches forward, joined by Dyspo and Toppo.

"Goku survives…" Toppo says.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that it wasn't blind luck that Goku survived that," Kami says.

"His energy...it's such a paradox," Gohan says, "It's so intense and so calm at the same time."

"I know Goku's power and abilities better than any," Whis says, "And I must say, I'm intrigued at this development."  
Goku moves and attacks at nearly unwatchable speed, with neither Toppo nor Dyspo aware of what happened as Jiren moves away, blocking and countering.

"He...only grazed Jiren, but still, considering that he couldn't touch him before…" Kami says.

"It's not just that," Gohan says, "I can't sense any kind of transition between attacks or dodges. It's creepy."

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asks, "My eyes aren't deceiving me, but he's moving at such speed...Kakarot, what have you become?"

Jiren attacks again as Goku easily steps out of the way. "You don't know when to give up, Goku!" Toppo shouts as he charges, with Dyspo at his side, "You've already lost this battle!" They're met by Goku easily catching their blows.

"Take this!" Toppo shouts, "Justice Flash!"

As the barrage fires, Goku calmly walks through it, towards Jiren. Toppo jumps out of the crater while Jiren only raises his hand. Once again, Goku attacks, but this time Jiren is able to block each attack, although is own counters fail to connect as the two battle in the air.

"It's incredible," Kami says, "Every time he attacks, Jiren meets him with equal force but then Goku increases his strength to compensate him. They're both pushing themselves through this.

"How is this possible?" Khai says.

"Of course, it's so obvious now," Whis says happily, "I had hoped for this! I never thought it would actually happen, but the Saiyan has achieved it!"

"Do you mind explaining?" Nappa asks.

"... _Autonomous Ultra Instinct_ ," Beerus says while all the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction look over to Beerus in shock.

"That's impossible!" Vermoud yells.

"Well, we can't be certain," the Grand Minister says, "But it may be possible."

"What do they mean?" Shin asks.

"You mean you really haven't heard of this?" the Old Kai asks.

"Why now, and why Goku?" Beerus asks, clearly annoyed at seeing this new power from Goku.

"The Spirit Bomb served as the catalyst," Whis says, "What most likely happened, the energy replenished Goku's own exhausted energy. It would not be enough for him to reach this state. But, my theory is that with Goku already using his full power, at it's explosion, the power of the Spirit Bomb shattered Goku's own potential, allowing him to break through and reach levels he hadn't before. Now, we are in uncharted territory."

As the two great warriors continue, their attacks increase in speed and ferocity as the arena takes more and more damage, with Goku finally letting out a massive energy blast towards Jiren, flying backwards and rebounding off the column, heading fight for Jiren in spectacular collusion.

"You are truly fascinating, Saiyan' Jiren says. As the smoke clears, Jiren stands, a red aura around him, holding Goku's punch in his hand, "However…"

Everyone watches as Goku reverts to his normal state, "You are done. You have nothing left to offer me."

With that, Jiren blasts Goku away back into the crater, only for Hit to emerge, grabbing Jiren's hand.

"The infamous assassin," Jiren says, "Why are you here?"

"To do a job," Hit says.

Back on the side of the crater, Raditz tends to his brother, "What the hell was that, Kakarot?"

"To be honest," Goku says, exhausted, "I'm not even sure."

"You have to get somewhere safe," Raditz says, "I can't repel something like that. Not unless you show me how."

Raditz stand and looks over at Jiren and hit, and then back at his brother, but Goku's gone.

***

"You better start talking, Kakarot," Vegeta says, seeing Goku appear next to him, "You're safe. This is a blind spot."

"I...wish I knew," Goku says.

"I swear, you were only given life to mock me. First you're a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan God, then a Super Saiyan _God_ Super Saiyan ...and now this. No matter what I do, you always have to find a way to surpass me. But now look at you. You can't even move," Vegeta says. With a sneer, he holds out his hand as blue energy surrounds it.

"Vegeta...what…?" Goku asks, confused. Vegeta gives an evil grin.

"I have no use for a cripple," Vegeta says as the blast fires off, but instead of impacting, it surrounds Goku, and he slowly stands up.

"You..gave up some of your energy?" Goku asks, stretching.

"I told you, I'll be the one to kill you someday, Kakarot," Vegeta says, "As much as it pains me to say it, alone I can't beat Jiren...yet. Besides, the look on your face was worth the cost. Did you even hear what the gods called that?"

"No," Goku says.

"It has a name. 'Autonomous Ultra Instinct'. No Super Saiyan Silver or some dumb name," Vegeta says.

"If I could reach that again...I might have a shot," Goku says, looking over a rock as he watches Hit struggle against Jiren.

Jiren presses his attack, but Hit dodges one blow, then another.

"Time Skipping," Jiren says plainly.

"So, this is what Goku was up against," Hit says, "And now it's my burden as well. I have to say, they're intense."

"Do you really think you can stand against me, assassin?" Jiren asks.

"I told you before, that's my job," Hit says, performing a Time Skip that Jiren punches through, Hit blocking in his new position.

The two engage once more, with Jiren having the upper hand, Hit's only avenue of attack and moving being his own Time Skips, each one being countered with seemingly little effort by Jiren. Finally, Jiren presses a barrage, knocking Hit back.

"Jiren is not fooled by any of Hit's deception," Vados says.

"Then why does he keep doing it?" Champa asks.

The battle continues like it has before, until Jiren finally speaks.

"How many times must you fail? End this futility," Jiren says.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I have a job to do," Hit says, only to be blown back by Jiren.

Watching nearby, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale watch.

"He's in trouble," Caulifla says calmly, "We have to do something, maybe we can catch him off guard."

"No," Cabba says, "I think I know what Hit is doing. He's learning Jiren's style, and from that he's going to get an opening. We cannot interrupt him, or it'll all be ruined."

Hit attacks once more, this time Jiren dodging the blows, the Pride Trooper stopping just short of the edge, until a purple energy engulfs him.

"He stopped Jiren," Goku says, "That's pretty clever, he was planning this the whole time."

"Ha! The Ultimate Assassin strikes again. Jiren can't do a thing now," Caulifla says.

"Jiren, get a hold of yourself!" Vermoud says.

Hit stands on a rock formation, his hand out, containing Jiren. He looks down to his fellow teammates, "You three, move! I've got him now, but there's a lot of work you three can do! Go, save the Sixth Universe!"

Cabba, Kale and Caulifla takes off while Vados nods, "That's unusual. Teamwork isn't Hit's normal style. He must be planning to hold Jiren until the end of the tournament while everyone else gets eliminated. He's out of the fight, but so is the only other threat. With Goku already exhausted, it creates a very level playing field for everyone else."

"I see, that's brilliant!" Champa yells, "Hold him there until time runs out Hit!"

 _I wish I could_ , Hit thinks as he watches Jiren slowly begin to move, _But at this rate, I can't hold him here until the end. I have to put everything into one attack, for the Sixth Universe, or it's all over_. Energy gathers in Hit's free hand as Jiren struggles to walk forward, leaping into the air towards the Pride Trooper, but the energy sphere stops shortly before Jiren's face, with Jiren reaching out, pushing back.

"Do you know what your 'assassin's pride' is worth?" Jiren asks, "Nothing! Not with blood on those hands!"

At that instant, the energy shatters, Jiren now free, with Hit watching in shock.

"This is amazing," Vados says, "Jiren possess the power to even transcend time."

Hit attacks again, with Jiren easily dodging, and then countering, unleashing a huge flurry of blows that drives Hit back, blasting him through a huge rock formation, flying past the retreating Saiyans. Hunched over, hit looks up as Jiren appears before him, firing off a Power Impact that sends Hit hurling over the edge and into the stands.

"Contestant Hit of the Sixth Universe has been eliminated," the Grand Minister says.

"What?!" Champa says, "That can't be!"

"He never had a chance!" Vermoud shouts.

"Don't sweat it, Hit," Champa says, "He just got lucky, that's all."

"No," Hit says, "The moment my attack failed, I lost."

"Well, it might not be in vain," Champa says, "I think you've inspired our last four warriors. We still have Magetta, and I'm sure our Saiyans can figure out some kind of truck."

"And with that elimination," the Grand Minister says, "Fifty _taks_ have passed, and only fifty more remain. The tournament is now half-way concluded."

Upon saying that, the sky turns from it's purplish hue to a greenish one, as Jiren rejoins both Toppo and Dyspo.

"Only fifty _taks_ left," Toppo says.

"You can take it from here," Jiren says, looking over to an observing Goku, "I have no interest in any of the other fails. The only ones that intrigued me have failed."

Jiren floats up, a red glow surrounding him as he begins to meditate.

"Well," Vermoud says, "It's almost disappointing that we have all this time left, and nobody left to serve as a threat."

"How arrogant," Beerus says softly.

"That can't be," Cabba says, while Caulifla tends to Kale, who's now breathing heavily, "Hit was our best shot!"

"Kale, are you okay?" Caulifla asks, "Come on, this is no time to have a damn panic attack."

"Hit…" Kale says, "Hit lost. Hit lost! _HIT LOST!"_

"Wow, she's taking this hard," Caulifla says, but Cabba grabs Caulifla by the hand.

"We need to get away, now!" Cabba says, "Her energy is growing at a tremendous rate! We don't want to be by her when it reaches its boiling point!"

"What?" Caulifla asks, "You mean she's turning into a Super Saiyan?"

"No," Cabba says, "Something else!"

Kale begins to glow as a torrent of wind and energy surrounds her, a greenish-yellow column erupting as Kale's size and muscles increase, as does her size.

Looking over from afar, Vegeta's eyes go wide. _Impossible!_ He thinks, _This power...that's no normal Super Saiyan. It...it's fueled by such rage. It's exactly as it was told to me as a child. Did that fat oaf up there luck out by somehow drafting his universe's Legendary Super Saiyan?!_

Dodging through the carnage, Raditz manages to find Goku.

"You're up and moving again, I see," Raditz says, taking a look next to his brother, "It seems I may have quite a task here."

"Yeah," Goku says, "I'd join you, but I don't think I've recovered enough to face her."

"Probably not," Raditz says, "Besides, you're better off fighting someone like Jiren. If you can get lucky and turn into that Ultra Instinct again."

"I think it was a fluke," Goku says, "Believe me, if I knew, I'd be teaching all of you the trick."

"That may be some power up," Ribrianne says, stepping forward with Su Roas by her side, "But that is nothing next to the power of level! Ready Roasie?"

"Ready!" Su Roas says.

"No, maidens!" Zirloin says, stepping forward along with Rabanra and Sarbuto, "Get back!"

But it's too late as huge blasts of green energy fly forward, hitting all five members of the Second Universe and knocking them out of the arena.

"With those five," the Grand Minister says, "Universe 2 has been eliminated. Prepare for erasure,"

"What, but how-" Heles begins to ask, only to disappear.

"This is bad," Kahseral says to himself as he sees Kale turns his attention to him, "Pride Troopers, form up!"

"Jiren, come on!" Toppo says, "They need us!"

Breaking his concentration, Jiren opens his eyes, observing the incoming rampage. "That is unnecessary," he says before resuming his meditation.

"I'd hate to see what his idea of 'necessary' is," Dyspo says, "What do we do, boss?"

"...Stay back," Toppo says, "I trust Jiren."

"You guys!" Catopesra, the Envoy of Justice from the Third Universe says, rushing towards the remaining six Pride Troopers, as his side the huge android Viara "You're all about justice! Shouldn't you do something?"

"We are!" Kahseral says as Zoire, Kettle, Cocotte, Kunshi and Tupper all gather. "Ready? Formation B!"

The Pride Troopers stand ready as Kale rushes forward, easily blasting through their defenses while Kahseral dives for cover, the five other Pride Troopers being knocked off, along with Catopesra and Viara.

"Incredible," Kahseral says as he scurries away.

In the stands, the front of Mosco opens, revealing Mule, the tiny, implike, true God of Destruction from the Third Universe, "Doctor Paparoni, do it now!"

"Understood!" Paparoni says, twirling his cane around, the remaining warriors from the Third Universe joining up with him. With a purplish, blinding light, a merging occurs.

"Just what in the hell is happening now?!" Beerus shouts, seeing the huge, monster like beast emerge from the light.

"Anilaza cannot fail us!" Ea shouts out as Anilaza powers up, shaking the ring.

"They're pulling out all the stops here," Goku says.

"I can't believe they had something like this up their sleeve," Dyspo says, "I'll be honest, I didn't think much of what I saw from the Third Universe."

"Go Anilaza, unleash your wrath on her!" Ea shouts.

"This is gonna be one amazing clash!" the Old Kai says as Anilaza makes it way towards Kale. Kale responds with a roar of her own, her size and mass increasing once more as she rushes into Anilaza, easily breaking through the defense being put up, driving the huge android towards the edge, and with one titanic blast, pushes it off the stage.

"...Or not," the Old Kai says, his eyes wide.

"What is she?" Shin asks.

"It's a story almost every Saiyan knew," Nappa explains, "Ages ago, one emerged of immense power. The Legendary Super Saiyan. It was just a myth, but the story goes that as soon as that Saiyan reached that power, it was gone. It stayed with us, kind of a long term goal to reach for, but I don't think anybody ever believed it. Hell, when I saw what Kakarot could do, I just assumed he was it, but then Raditz and the others achieved the same power...it wasn't legendary, it was just...well, you get the idea."

"That story sounds much like the one Shenron spoke of of the original Super Saiyan God," Whis says.

"Yeah, but does she look like a Super Saiyan God?" Beerus asks.

"She's not a god, she's not even a monster," Shin says, "She's a devil."

The Grand Minister's mouth drops in shock for a moment, be he regains his composure, "With...with that, the Third Universe shall now be erased."

"Viara...Papparoni…' Zeno says, struggling to keep up with the sudden rush of eliminations.

"I guess this is fate," Ea says plainly, looking at Mule. Turning around and smiling, Mule looks at Camparri, his angel attendant, giving him a thumbs up as the other members of the Third Universe begin to glow.

"Thanks for all your support!" Mule says as he disappears.

"Well, at least he came out in the end," the angel says.

"Ha!" Champa says happily, "This is the ticket, right here! A moment ago we thought we were down and out, and now look at us, kicking ass and taking names! Don't stop, Kale! Keep up the good work!"

Kale doesn't even respond as she blasts through a rock formation, revealing a surprised Ranch, still recovering.

"Oh, not good," Ranch says, running with everything she as she left as green energy blasts fly towards her.

"YOU TRIED TO TAKE CAULIFLA FROM ME!" Kale shouts, stopping as she finds Magetta.

" _Choo-Po!_ " Magetta says, as if to say 'yeah!', but suddenly Kale bends down and grabs the Metalman. " _Choo-Po?! CHOO-PO!"_ Magetta protests as he's hoisted in a gorilla press over Kale's head.

"Uh, Kale?" Champa cries down "Put Magetta down, he's on our side!"

"I'm afraid her own rage is blinding her, sir," Vados says.

Ranch stops as she reaches the edge, turning around to see Kale walking towards her, who then throws Magetta at her.

"Oh, _shit!_ " Ranch says as the two collide, falling off. Ranch quickly scrambles up Magetta and lets out a ki blast, sending herself back into the ring while Magetta appears next to hit. Ranch laughs, but her expression changes as she sees more ki blasts heading towards her, each colliding and knocking her off as well.

"Ranch, are you okay?" 18 asks.

"What...what just happened?" Ranch asks in response, "Her power...that's incredible. It's like there's no way to stop it."

"It looks like the odds are tilting against us, my Lord," Vados says. Clenching his teeth, Champa leans over and yells down. "Hey Caulifla, remember those two things I gave you? Now's the time!"

"What's he talking about?" Cabba asks, but Caulifla opens her hand, revealing two small Potara earrings.

"Just a little 'Plan B'," Caulifla says, "Champa said if both Kale and I wear these, we'd fuse together and become one badass warrior! He only wanted us to use it if things got pretty rough. I guess this counts."  
"And you want me to wear one?!" Cabba asks, but Caulifla shakes her head.

"No!" she says, "We have to figure out some way to get one onto her left ear. I'll put this one on and boom! Fusion! Or something like that."

"Give me the earring," Cabba says, "In my ascended form, I might be fast enough to put it on her. She's not going to listen."

"Okay," Caulifla says, "But you better not screw this up, we only have one shot."

"Don't worry about it," Cabba says, powering up to Super Saiyan 2 and taking off, dodging energy blasts from Kale.

"Hey, Kale! Why don't you calm down, we can take this through!" Caulfila says.

"CAULIFLA….AND _CABBA_!" Kale shots, firing blasts at the Saiyan.

 _She's forgotten everything_ , Cabba says as he dodges the attacks, jumping up and landing on her head. He struggles to hold on, but finally gets the Potara Earing on her left ear. "Okay, now!"

"Right!" Caulfia says, reaching out to put on the earring, but a blast knocks her away towards the edge, with the earring falling out of her hand.

"Oh, no!" Cabba says, jumping off and racing towards the earring, grabbing it and then making a beeline towards Caulifla, using a blast from his feet as she falls off the edge. He grabs her and slaps the earring on her right ear as he suddenly finds himself with his team, observing.

"It worked!" Cabba says as he watches Caulifla fly back on the stage, with Kale heading right towards her, the two combining in a flash of brilliant light.

"Oh, that's not good," Shin says.

"Wonderful," Raditz says, snickering, "Still, that was quite a display from Cabba."

"Yeah," Goku says, "But I think now we have a bigger problem."

"Well, Vados?" Champa says smugly.

"It would seem that you were right with this gambit," Vados says, "The Potara fusion doesn't just join two energies together, but multiplies it dozens of times over. The resulting being also has its own personality."

As the light subsides, standing on top of the formation is a girl, with features resembling both Kale and Caulifla; Kale's dark skin and ponytail with spikes like those of Caulifla's, gold colored wristbands similar to that of Caulifla's, an almost shorter version of Kale's shirt, and long, tight-like pants, both the same color of Kale's clothes.

"Alright!" Cabba shouts, "Go you two-no, that's wrong. Go _Kefla_!"

"Kefla," she says to herself, "I think that works pretty well."

She shouts, and the resulting energy surge shakes the ring as 17, Roshi, Kami and Gohan regroup with Goku and Raditz.

"Would someone care to explain?" 17 says.

"Fusion," Raditz says.

"LIke the kids, right?" 17 asks, "I don't think she had enough sanity to pull off that little dance."

"It's the earrings," Goku says, "The ones the Supreme Kais wear."

"I see," 17 says, "That's a nifty tricky. I hope we brought a pair with us."

"We decided against it," Gohan says, "It seemed too risky. Apparently Champa thought otherwise."

"Master Roshi," Raditz asks, "You think you can pull off a _mafuba_ on her?"

"No," Roshi says, "Besides, I only brought the two bottles along."

"Damn," Raditz says as Kefla looks at them.

Rejoining Dyspo, Toppo and Jiren, Kahseral stops, "I'm sorry, Leader."

"It's alright," Toppo says, "How could anybody prepare for something like that?"

"She's either going to come after us or the Seventh," Dyspo says.

"She won't come after us," Toppo says, motioning towards Jiren, "We should let them fight and eliminate each other."

"Hey, I can see you guys, you know," Kefla says, firing a blast towards the fighters of Universe 7, scattering them. She flies down and stands, surrounded by them, "Okay, who's first?"

"All of us," Gohan says, "We're not dumb enough to fight you one on one."

"If you say so," Kefla says, starting by attacking Roshi, who rolls out of the way while she follows up with an attack that drives each fighter back.

"This power, it's so intense," Kami shouts, blocking an attack and grimacing from the pain of it.

With a yell, Goku powers up into Super Saiyan while Raditz does likewise, Gohan entering his Ultimate Form, all three attacking .

"Whoa, this might be trouble," Kefla says, hopping back and taking a familiar pose, "I guess I better step on the gas a bit." She lets out a yell as the ground shakes, a greenish-gold aura covering her as she reaches her own Super Saiyan state.

"Does she have any kind of limit?" Ranch asks, amazed, "It's like a bottomless well!"

She attacks again, quickly overpowering them, to the surprise of each one, while Master Roshi retreats to safety.

"Where the hell is Vegeta?!" Raditz shouts as he dodges an attack, increasing his transformation to Super Saiyan 2 while Goku matches that. With a huge blast, she knocks the two brothers away, each in different directions, while she turns her attention to Kami.

"I see," Kami says, " _KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!_ "

Kami attacks, briefly overtaking her while 17 fires off several blasts at her, with Kefla turning and deflecting each one. She then turns and begins firing the same green energy blasts Kale used at Kami, who at first is able to deflect them, but the intensity picks up both in speed and power, slowly moving Kami back, until finally Kefla lefts loose with a red energy wave, blasting Kami away and eliminating the Namekian.

"Kami!" Gohan says, looking at Kefla, "Alright, let's do this."

"You want some help?" 17 asks, but Gohan shakes his head.

"No, I can do this," Gohan says as he takes a ready pose.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, why does a Saiyan have pink hair?" Kefla asks. Gohan smiles.

"I'll tell you about it some time," Gohan says.

"I know better than to mess around with you," Kefla says, "You and your green pal there managed to take out Saonel and Pirina. But let's see how well you can do without him!"

Kefla begins her attack on Gohan, with each on countering, fighting at very intense speeds while Goku recovers, watching the battle with pride.

 _Damn, Gohan's gotten stronger,_ Goku thinks, _He's come so far in just this tournament alone_.

"You sure you don't want to stop and go Super Saiyan?" Kefla asks, tauntingly, "You might need it."

"There's many different paths to power," Gohan says, "I'm not like my dad or uncle. They may have reached a level rivaling the gods, but I'm walking my own path. I may have Saiyan blood, but I was born on Earth, and I choose to fight as a human."

"Whatever man, nice speech," Kefla says, ramping up her attacks as Gohan does likewise.

"He's incredible," Kami says, watching, "Just days ago, Gohan didn't show any kind of hint as to having this kind of power, and now he's fighting toe to toe with someone that would give even Goku a hard time."

Finally, Kela leaps back and begins channeling a huge amount of energy, "I think it's time to end this little dance. She holds her hands out as green and red alternating energy envelops them, and she reaches out, firing off a massive Gigantic Blast towards Gohan, who fires back with his own Kamehameha.

"Damn, this is intense," Gohan says as he struggles to maintain the beam. _You still have more power, Gohan! Let it all out, now!_

 _Dad?_ Gohan thinks to himself, remembering his father's words from his climactic showdown with Cell, _He's right._ Holding on, Gohan lowers his left arm as blue energy gathers around it, and fires off a second Kamehameha, the two beams overpowering the Gigantic Blast, racing along towards Kefla.

"Oh…" she says, and just before the beam hits her, she earrings crack, with Kale and Caulifla both watching the beam head right towards.

"Sis?" Kale says as the Kamehameha's collide with them, blasting them off the stage. Gohan smiles and kneels down, breathing hard as Goku and Raditz come over to him.

"Nicely done," Raditz says, looking up to the stands at Universe 6 as Caulifla and Kale appear.

"What?" Champa says, "No, no, no, it can't end like this! My perfect strategy is ruined!"

"And with Kale and Caulifla being eliminated, Team Universe 6 has no remaining fighters," the Grand Minister announces.

"Well, he had a good run, but I guess this really is good-bye," Vados says, having moved over to sit with Team Universe 7.

"You could at least wait until we're gone!" Champa screams.

"Oops," she says.

"I hope they win," Saonel says, and standing up, alongside Pirina, look over to Kami, giving him a respectful nod, which Kami returns.

Cabba stands as well, and looks over to Ranch, smiling, "Thanks for everything, Ranch. I hope you visit us one day with your dad."

Ranch nods, wiping a small tear away. Next to Cabba, Botamo slowly comforts a crying Magetta.

"I won't forget, Cabba," Raditz yells out, "Remember that."

"Good luck," Cabba says. Seeing his team's unity, Champa calms down and smiles happily, and then looks over to Beerus, who has his back turned away. Champa then sees the white glow.

"Hey, Beerus!" Champa says as Beerus turns his head slightly. The fatter brother sticks his tongue out and extends his middle finger, and then disappears, leaving only two remaining universes in the Tournament of Power.

Alone, Beerus stood, stone faced, his eyes closed.

" _Say something."  
_

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL C!**

Out of eighty warriors, seventy have fallen and six universes have been erased. But the real challenge now is for those that remain. From the Eleventh Universe, Kahseral, Dyspo, Toppo and the nigh unstoppable Jiren. From the Seventh Universe, Master Roshi, Android 17, Raditz, Vegeta, Son Gohan and Son Goku. Out of these ten warriors, the fate of a universe will be decided in the next climatic chapter of Dragon Ball C: The Blue and the Gray!

 **AFTERTHOUGHT**

Wow, I haven't updated this thing in a decade, amirite? Jokes aside, this one was a bit of a challenge to write up. You see, I ran into writer's block after I started this, and I just sort of floundered with it after the erasure of Universe 9. Thankfully, I managed to get back into gear just before the holidays.

When I was coming up with the thought of how I wanted to do this tournament (I knew I'd get to it eventually), it was around June or July of 2018, and the manga was finally reaching these chapters. I knew that the manga had done it's Zen Exhibition Match with the Gods of Destruction, and I had originally thought I could do that, but that chapter ran long enough as it was. The manga tournament seemed very short and almost rushed, but there were certain things in it that I liked that I wanted to incorporate in here, mainly things like Universe 6 lasting a lot longer and having them become more of a threat, a larger role from Gohan, etc. With a reshuffling of the team, it led to different situations arising. I also wanted to take a different direction from what MasakoX had done with his "What if Raditz Turned Good" series, where Raditz had snuck a Senzu Bean along and fed it to Goku towards the end, which...kind of ruined it, I think.

I also wanted to give everyone their own little moment before they went out, at least from Universe 7. The only one who really didn't get that was 18, but then again, she did sacrifice herself to save 17 from elimination.

So ...hopefully the rest of this will be a bit easier to write, at least as far as the Tournament of Power goes. Let me know if you have any questions, I'm always happy to discuss this with you guys, and thanks for reading.


End file.
